Le chant des déesses
by feylie
Summary: Une histoire qui commence en grèce et se termine en Chine. Les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger et notre Onizuka tire sa révérence tel un ange. Fic Terminée
1. un étrange souterrain

**Tout d'abord, bonne année 2005 à tous et à toutes !!!!!!!!!**

**Quelques précisions pour la compréhension : **

**- Les pensés des persos sont bien évidemment en italique**

**- Mes petites incursions à deux balles sont entre parenthèses.**

**Je me suis calquée sur la rentrée scolaire japonaise.**

**Un petite note : je suis une débutante dans ce monde où règne des pointures (-) Bref, ayez un peu d'indulgence envers moi. Sinon, rien à part : **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1 : Un étrange souterrain

**23h 50 : Site d'Argos en Grèce**

Une lampe à la main, Kaho traversa à tâtons le long couloir lugubre. Son coeur palpitait. La crainte que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle se faisait plus forte. La peur lui tenaillait les entrailles. Les légers tremblements de son corps se répercutaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Et malgré tout cela, elle continuait sa marche incertaine vers l'inconnue.

_Kaho._

Au départ, elle avait été réticente à l'idée de se rendre en Grèce pour surveiller le chantier "Argolide". Elle ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude des douze sages du conseil au sujet de ce chantier en plein milieu d'une contrée montagneuse. Quel danger pouvait-il y avoir à déterrer un ancien temple ? Un très grand danger. Et depuis la découverte des premiers vestiges de ce temple, elle saisissait enfin le bien-fondé des inquiétudes des douze sages.

Malgré ses avertissements pour dissuader les archéologues de troubler le sommeil des âmes qui dormaient sous cette terre faisant office de mausolée, aucun ne voulut se fier aux divagations d'une sorcière, comme ils l'avaient surnommé derrière son dos. Seul l'illustre archéologue Fujitaka Kinomoto - qu'elle avait eu la chance de retrouver sur le site - daigna écouter les folies d'une sorcière. Il avait ressenti comme elle cette force magique et irrésistible. Mais maintenant il était trop tard.

Une voix ne cessait de l'appeler. Cela, depuis que les ouvriers dégagèrent au milieu de l'après-midi la dernière marche de l'escalier conduisant certainement au tombeau de cette force inconnue qu'elle ressentait.

Elle devait à tout prix apaiser la colère des âmes avant le matin qui annoncerait l'arrivée de la presse mondial pour cette importante découverte pour la patrimoine mondial. Donc, pas question de rebrousser chemin même si sa lampe de poche devenait presque inutile face à cette obscurité et ce vide autour d'elle. Elle faisait confiance en son instinct, qui jusque là ne l'avait pas trahie, pour la mener vers le coeur du temple.

La main tâtonnante, elle avança d'un pas plus déterminé.

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourd... presque oppressante. Une impression désagréable de se sentir étouffée comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'ensevelir vivante sous terre.

_Kaho._

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court et la poitrine oppressée. Devant elle se dressait un obstacle. Elle approcha alors sa lampe près du mur et constata avec soulagement qu'une porte encore scellée lui barrait le chemin. Aucun pillard n'avait violé ce sanctuaire. Mais avant de crier victoire, elle devait avant tout détruire ce mur.

_Kaho._

Cette voix.

Elle se retourna.

Rien d'autre que ce silence désagréable.

Elle croyait pourtant avoir entendu la voix de Sakura. Ce n'était peut-être que le vent. Sakura était à cette heure dans sa chambre d'hôtel et pas à courir les chantiers archéologiques de Grèce. Le conseil avait été bien clair. Pas question d'entraîner la maîtresse des cartes dans une expédition aussi dangereuse car à l'issue incertaine.

Et puis au Japon, elle s'était tellement attachée à la famille Kinomoto jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de Toya. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son projet de rejoindre son père en Grèce accompagnée de la petite Sakura. Elle avait eu la possibilité de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait quitté le Japon pour assurer sa mission et du même coup revoir Toya et Sakura.

_Kaho._

Elle examina le mur. A travers cet obstacle, nu de tout ornement et d'écriture, une personne l'appelait. Elle devait se résigner à rebrousser chemin pour chercher des outils appropriés capables de faire céder ce mur et ainsi parvenir à passer de l'autre côté.

Découragée, elle fut sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque la voix l'implora d'avancer.

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur le mur. Tout à coup, celui-ci s'écarta devant elle et la voix l'invita une fois de plus à continuer son chemin.

Un vent glacial lui gifla le visage.

_Idiote ! C'est le vent qui soufflait et j'ai cru stupidement qu'on m'appelait. Franchement, je suis pire que Sakura lorsqu'il s'agit d'inventer des fantômes, _pensa-t-elle plus rassurée.

Kaho reprit sa marche mais à sa grande déception, elle erra à nouveau dans un tunnel, toujours plus obscur, qui ne semblait ne pas avoir d'issue. Cela signifiait sûrement que le temple ne se trouvait pas exactement à Mycènes ni à Argos mais certainement entre les deux villes. Ce souterrain devait à coup sûr être une sorte de tunnel secret.

Toujours aussi déterminée, elle parvient jusqu'à une seconde porte scellée qui contrairement à la première comportait des inscriptions. Elle voulut les déchiffrer, lorsque soudain sa lampe s'éteignit. Furieuse de s'incliner si près du but à cause de vulgaires piles, elle serra les poings et pesta contre le mauvais sort.

Mais la colère céda très vite à la panique. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa tête bourdonnait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Subitement la lampe se ralluma.

Surprise, elle relâcha l'objet. Le bruit du choc retentit tel un écho. Tremblante, Kaho n'osa pas bouger. Le silence l'oppressait.

Se reprochant sa peur infondée, elle ramassa la lampe puis l'approcha de la porte. Comme hypnotisée, elle lut à haute voix l'écriture :

La porte se brisa en de minuscules particules de poussières et laissa apparaître une gigantesque statue vêtue d'une longue tunique sans manche. Un diadème d'émeraude ornait les cheveux de pierre de la belle. Elle tenait dans sa main droite, un sceptre et de l'autre un paon, étalant son orgueilleux plumage.

Fascinée, Kaho s'agenouilla devant la statue qui lui inspira dès le premier regard un certain respect qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas. Aussitôt, un sentiment de supériorité s'empara d'elle, et d'un pas assuré, elle s'installa sur le trône construit au pied de la statue.

« Kaho ! »

_Je l'entends ! C'est Sakura que j'entends. J'en suis certaine, _songea-t-elle paniquée

Elle voulut se relever mais impossible de se décoller de ce siège. Elle constata, horrifiée, qu'elle était prisonnière sur ce maudit trône de pierre !

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudainement de la statue et fissura se entrailles de part et d'autre.

- La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas Kaho ?

Elle leva péniblement les yeux et elle vit flotter devant elle une forme opaque qui la fixait avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Une violente douleur au coeur la cloua sur le siège. Elle cria à s'en briser la voix.


	2. L'ombre

Chapitre 2 : L'ombre

**Hong Kong**

- Il devrait se trouver dans ton périmètre. Ici, il n'y a rien. Reste sur tes gardes, Kyo.

- T'inquiète, Shaolan ! Celui-là, je ne le louperai pas.

- Attends-moi pour le final.

- Je verrai.

Shaolan remit prestement son portable dans la poche de son jean. Les sens en alerte, il continua à courir vers le quartier où se trouvait son ami. Il avait beau se montrer détendu devant les deux autres, au fond de lui il redoutait les événements à venir. Depuis deux mois, les accidents impliquant des forces magiques ne cessaient de se produire. Et les blessures de victimes, au fur et à mesure des attaques, s'aggravaient. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que la première victime sérieuse s'annonce

- Shaolan ! Amène-toi. Il est dans le stade.

Shaolan passa la haute barrière et se retrouva dans les buissons qui bordaient la clôture. Puis, il s'élança vers les gradins. Il parcourut de son regard noisette, les environs. Rien. L'immense terrain de foot était vide. Ce démon leur échappait une fois de plus. Abattu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Le jeune homme brun et au regard ambré, s'appuya contre son ami.

- On y arrivera pas comme ça, soupira Kyo.

- Je suis ouvert à toute proposition qui permettrait de mettre la main sur ce putain de démon !

- C'est un magicien, objecta un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns parsemés de reflets bleus tout comme ses yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes, et qui répondait au nom d'Eriol.

- Un magicien qui se sert de ses pouvoirs contre des innocents est un démon ! conclut Shaolan.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Kyo en s'asseyant sur un siège. Je vous préviens que demain, les cours reprennent. Ce n'est pas que je sois heureux de retrouver les bancs du lycée et le Chauve (vous saurez bientôt qui est ce perso si énigmatique que Kyo adore -) mais je tiens à me montrer sous mon meilleur jour pour rencontrer mes fans. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elles penseraient si je me ramenais avec des cernes sous les yeux ?

- Que t'es un type à ranger dans la case des mecs pas fréquentable parce que trop infidèle, répondit Shaolan.

- Parle pour toi, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas le seul à être aussi instable ?

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa Eriol. Mais pas chez ma tante. Tu ne crois pas, Shaolan ?

- Tu parles. On va encore avoir droit à un sermon de ma mère. Kyo, ça ne te gêne pas si on squatte ton appart ?

- Tu connais le tarif, vieux, dit-il en se relevant.

- Le petit déj, je sais.

- Allez, les p'tits ! On y go ! dit-il en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

- Tu prends le canapé ? demanda Shaolan.

- Pas question, répliqua Eriol. On le joue à pile ou face ?

- D'ac !

Eriol sortit une pièce.

- Face, tu prends le canapé. Pile, tu prends la chambre d'ami.

Il jeta la pièce dans les airs. Elle retomba. Il l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua sur le dos de sa main. Lentement, il découvrit la pièce.

- Et merde ! s'écria Shaolan.

- Tu manque toujours de chance, cousin.

Sur ces mots, Eriol courut rattraper Kyo.

_C'est pas que je manque de chance, c'est toi qui en a trop_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis, il rejoignit ses deux amis.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre. Cette dernière observa les trois jeunes gens s'éloigner joyeusement. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Encore attendre avant de sortir de l'ombre. Elle s'impatientait mais tenait bon. Pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, il lui fallait faire preuve de patience et ne rien précipiter. Oui, pour le moment, il fallait attendre...

Il faisait sombre.

Elle courait.

Elle courait encore à perdre haleine dans cette forêt aux arbres gigantesques. Pourquoi cette course effrénée dans cette végétation hostile ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Une chose était certaine. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son chemin.

Une forme noire se dessina. Les contours d'un corps humain se précisèrent. Il s'approcha lentement d'un pas décidé. Il tendit sa main vers elle et...

Trrriiiiiiiiiiit !

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et le coeur affolé. Son réveil n'y était pour rien. Non, le coupable de son état d'agitation était ce maudit cauchemar ! Elle ne supportait plus ces rêves étranges qui hantaient ses nuits depuis deux mois. A force de revoir les mêmes songes où se dissimulaient tant d'ombres, elle craignait de fermer les yeux. A tel point qu'après avoir usé de tonne de café pour éviter de dormir, son médecin - à la demande de son père - avait dû lui prescrire des somnifères pour l'obliger à dormir. Dormir, oui. Mais rêver, non. Et là, elle ne voyait aucun médicament pour son problème.

Elle écarta les pans de sa couette et se leva de son lit. Fatiguée, elle se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain. Son pyjama quitta la chaleur de son corps pour tomber en petit tas à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte du cabinet de douche et, la main sur le robinet, ouvrit l'eau. Le jet d'eau qu'elle reçut sur son visage puis sur son corps lui remit les idées en place. Sa main attrapa le gel douche parfumé à la cerise.

- Sakura !

Elle ferma le robinet d'eau.

- Je suis sous la douche, Tomoyo ! cria-t-elle.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ouah ! Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est...

- C'est bon, maugréa Sakura. J'ai compris.

- Excuse-moi mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois ma p'tite Sakura se lever au premier hurlement de son réveil. Attends... Ne me dis pas que c'est la fin du monde ? Oh, quel triste destin que le mien qui n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver cet amour si pur et si sincère dont parlent les romans d'amour ! déclara-t-elle, d'un ton faussement tragique, en mettant sa main en travers de son front. Oh, mon Dieu, ne m'arrachez pas à cette terre sans...

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à des cours d'audiovisuel que tu devrais t'inscrire, mais à des cours de théâtre, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est tout moi, ça ! Je suis sans cesse tiraillée entre mes deux passions.

- Tu sais, Tomoyo, je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule ici, dit-elle en reprenant sa douche.

- Tu veux me renvoyer au Japon ! s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Mais, non ! Seulement à cause de moi, tu viens étudier en Chine. T'aurais peut-être voulu finir le lycée avec les autres à Tomoéda.

- T'es folle ! J'ai été séparée de toi pendant ton séjour en Grèce. Et lorsque tu es revenue au Japon, c'était avec une tête d'amnésique. Alors, pas question qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit d'autre dans cette ville étrangère. Je veille sur toi, maintenant !

_Merci, Tomoyo. Je suis si contente d'avoir une amie aussi fidèle que toi. Heureusement que cette amnésie n'a pas duré. J'ai mis un nom sur les visages et mon passé est revenu. Pourtant... J'ai la sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ne parviens pas à lever le rideau sur cette information capitale qui me rendrait enfin entière._

- ... Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes à Hong Kong avec ton père. C'est génial, non ? Le seul petit inconvénient c'est que tu as le sommeil très agité. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais demandé qu'on isole les murs, dit-elle taquine en ressortant de la salle de bain.

Si seulement, Tomoyo connaissait les véritables causes de ces nuits agitées comme elle le disait si bien. Sakura n'avait pas osé lui raconter ces rêves et encore moins lui révéler qu'elle en était à ce point malade qu'elle prenait des somnifères pour dormir. Il ne fallait pas lui gâcher sa joie. Elles étaient ensemble. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Les deux amies s'étaient quittées durant quatre semaines à cause du travail du père de Sakura. Cette dernière savait que les fouilles demanderaient beaucoup de temps à son père et qu'il demeurerait donc un certain temps en Grèce. Elle avait donc profité du séjour de Toya en Grèce pour l'accompagner. Mais peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester au Japon. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas subi cet accident responsable de son amnésie. Elle ne se rappelait plus rien de cette nuit tragique où elle avait perdu Kaho. Malgré les recherches, aucun corps ne fut retrouvé. Pour beaucoup, Kaho Mizuki avait malheureusement été enseveli sous l'éboulement du chantier. L'enquête s'arrêta là.

Toya ne s'était toujours pas remis de la disparition de Kaho.

Sakura versa une larme, tout en refermant le robinet d'eau. Elle sortit de sous la douche et attrapa une serviette.

Elle aurait tant voulu se souvenir des minutes précédant son accident. Mais ses tentatives pour rassembler les trois pièces du puzzle, dispersés en divers endroits de son crâne, restaient vaines. Sa mémoire refusait d'accomplir d'autres efforts après avoir remis à jour son passé.

Tant qu'elle ne dévoilerait pas le voile sur cette nuit tragique, elle se sentirait étrangère dans son propre corps. C'était fou de penser ainsi, mais c'était le cas. Une ombre se tassait au fond d'elle. Elle faisait parfois irruption puis repartait aussi subitement.

Une ombre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Elle l'ignorait.

_Elle attend._

_Elle guette._

_On la cherche._

Sakura en était certaine.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur maison, sac à la main.

Sakura avait relevé ses cheveux châtain foncés, mi-longs, mais quelques mèches couraient sa nuque tandis que certaines lui encadraient délicieusement le visage, sans gâcher le charme de ses magnifiques yeux verts pétillants. Tandis que Tomoyo gardaient ses longs cheveux bruns en liberté dans son dos.

Elles portaient toutes les deux le traditionnel uniforme scolaire composé d'une jupe plissée pourpre qui dévoilait de belles jambes, d'un chemisier blanc qui soulignait leur taille de guêpe et d'une veste.

- Oh, ma Sakura ! Tous les uniformes de cette planète semblent être faits pour toi, fit subitement remarquer Tomoyo. Tu es un don un ciel !

- C'est la centième fois que tu me le dis.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave puisque c'est la stricte vérité. Tu es divine !

- Si j'attrape la grosse tête, ne viens surtout pas te plaindre.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais car je crois que tu es inconsciente de ton charme. Tu es trop naïve.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

Le long du chemin qui les menait vers l'école privé de Tao, les deux ravissantes japonaises ne cessèrent leur petit jeu.

Sur le toit d'une école, deux hommes conversaient. L'un était de petite taille et l'autre le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

- Le conseil des douze sages me semble débordé par les évènements qui touchent les divers magiciens du monde, fit remarquer le plus grand.

- Cela fait 2 mois qu'ils tentent de localiser cette ombre malfaisante, en vain, répondit le plus petit. Nous avons envoyé Kaho mais elle est morte sans laisser de notes derrière elle.

- Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Pourquoi l'enterres-tu sans la moindre preuve de son décès ?

- Sa magie n'est plus perceptible. Il faut savoir regarder la vérité en face... Comment va la maîtresse des cartes ?

- Elle a recouvré la mémoire mais son passé en tant que magicienne semble avoir été définitivement effacé. Elle a oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Kerobéro et de Yué.

- Elle n'utilise donc plus la magie ?

- Non.

- Cela me chagrine mais me rassure. Car, l'ombre ne pourra pas s'emparer de l'une de nos plus puissantes magiciennes. D'un autre côté, elle aurait pu nous être d'un grand secours au cas où la situation s'aggraverait.

- C'est pour cela que tu as demandé à Fujitaka de venir s'installer en Chine, au plus près du conseil ?

- Oui. C'est au cas où... Et puis, si vraiment l'ombre doit s'emparer du trésor des douze sages, elle devra forcément venir en Chine. Tôt ou tard, nous la retrouverons.


	3. Le Great Teacher en piste !

Chapitre 3 : Le Great Teacher en piste !

La cérémonie de rentrée se déroula dans une solennité assez soporifique. Comme à son habitude, le corps enseignant prononça son discours invitant les élèves de terminales à fournir les efforts nécessaires pour espérer intégrer une prestigieuse université.

Debout devant son pupitre, le proviseur adjoint posa un regard sévère sur son auditoire composé de lycéens, sagement en rang devant lui. Il aimait voir la crainte dans leur regard. La devise de l'école privé Tao résumait sa vision du monde scolaire : Discipline, Respect et Travail.

Il ne tolérait aucun trouble au sein de l'établissement. Tout élève contrevenant au règlement scolaire encourait une punition sévère selon le degré de sa faute.

Il ne supportait pas l'insolence des jeunes vis-à-vis des anciens. Un manque de respect envers le corps enseignant valait au coupable, une peine de renvoi de trois jours.

Pour lui, seul le travail apportait la plénitude et l'épanouissement d'un individu.

Il était fier du travail accompli depuis son arrivé, il y a six ans. Il pouvait se targuer de compter parmi ces élèves, les fils et filles d'importantes figures de la vie politiques et économiques du pays. Grâce à leurs aides financières, l'école Tao était devenue très réputée.

Elle était divisée en trois pôle : primaire, collège et lycée et comptait un stade, trois piscines et gymnases dans chaque pôle, et surtout l'école était hautement informatisée et disposait des dernières nouveautés en matière de technologie. Aucune école ne pouvait se vanter de posséder des ascenseurs. Il en était fier, très fier.

Il bomba fièrement le torse. Et un sourire orgueilleux marqua son visage rond. Il toussa pour s'éclairer la voix puis reprit son discours.

- Je vous demande de faire honneur à cet établissement ou que vous soyez, car vous devez avoir à l'esprit que vous êtes la future élite chinoise qui emportera le dragon chinois plus loin et plus haut que les autres nations. Chacun de vous est un maillon essentiel dans la construction d'un état qui surpassera les autres, et... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !!

Le proviseur s'écarta de son pupitre sur lequel le canard blanc avait sauté après avoir glissé sur de son crâne chauve. Mais le volatil quitta précipitamment son perchoir, juste au moment où un homme bondissait sur le pupitre.

Affolé, le canard s'enfuit en caquetant.

L'homme se releva et s'élança après le canard. Ils tournaient bruyamment en rond.

- Allez, laisse-toi faire le canard ! Putain, je vais pas te bouffer ! ... En vérité, un peu. Mais quand même, tu devrais te sentir très fier de servir de p'tit déj au Great teacher Onizuka !

- Couac, Couac, Couac, Couac ! (traduction : ça va pas la tête, je pas envie de finir dans le ventre d'un mec qui va me bouffer sans me plumer avant ! Feylie : si vous saviez tout ce qu'on peut dire en langage canard.)

Ce spectacle comique fit rire les élèves.

Le proviseur adjoint s'étrangla avec sa cravate qu'il mâchait. Qui était ce misérable qui osait l'interrompre dans son discours ? Un va nu pied même pas rasé et habillé d'un jean bien trop large qui descendait sous ses fesses, une chemise hawaïenne, des sandales et surtout... Cet ignoble individu donnait un mauvais exemple à ces lycéens - de pauvres agneaux innocents en plein apprentissage de la vie - avec ces piercings aux oreilles et sa chevelure décolorée ! Il fallait ôter cette vision satanique des yeux de ces lycéens avant qu'ils ne succombent à cette attraction pécheresse.

La situation était urgente. Ils riaient tous, même les professeurs. Des professeurs pourtant si intègres. Ce diable avait réussi à les charmer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Lorsque enfin Onizuka réussit à s'emparer du canard, il reçut des applaudissements dignes d'un grand comique. Tel un artiste, Onizuka leur fit la révérence, le canard sous les bras. S'en fut trop pour le proviseur adjoint.

Il s'approcha d'Onizuka et de son pied, il écrasa celui de Onizuka. Sous la douleur, il lâcha le canard qui en profita pour s'enfuir, et sautilla sur place en se tenant ses orteils meurtries.

- Putain, qu'est-ce t'as foutu ?! hurla-t-il en faisant face au proviseur adjoint. On peut plus être applaudi tranquillement, maintenant ? Et...

Il regarda ses mains puis la scène. Aucune trace de son petit déjeuner. Furieux, il attrapa le proviseur adjoint au col. Onizuka tirait une grimace affreuse qui se voulait terrifiante.

- Regarde ce que t'as fait, gronda-t-il. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis aux trousses de ce canard, hein ? Assez longtemps pour avoir sauté le dîner de la veille. Et à cause de toi, je vais encore me priver d'un canard laqué ! Je crève la dalle, moi ! Comment tu vas réparer ton erreur ?

- Vous êtes dans l'enceinte d'un établissement. Je vous prierais donc de bien quitter les lieux avant que je n'appelle la police, monsieur !

- Bah, appelle. Je m'en bas les reins de ta police. Je suis un professeur. Le meilleur qu'ait connu le Japon. Alors, c'est pas un dirlo chinois qu va m'éloigner de mes élèves.

Le visage du proviseur adjoint qui virait au violet à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Onizuka autour de son cou, prit une teinte blafarde à l'annonce de la nouvelle improbable. Le ciel lui tombait sur la tête ! Bouddha n'était plus de son côté ! Pourquoi ? Il avait certainement offensé le dieu pour que celui-ci lui fasse subir une telle épreuve.

- Vous... Vous... Vous...

- Hé ! Te rouille pas le vieux ! s'écria Onizuka en secouant fortement le proviseur adjoint.

- Vous... Vous

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, les cheveux gris et mesurant à peine plus de un mètre soixante, avança vers les deux hommes.

- Je ne vous attendais plus, monsieur Onizuka, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur le proviseur, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à l'aéroport. Ils m'ont pris pour le big caïd de la mafia japonaise. Sincèrement, est-ce que j'ai une gueule de yakuza ? Et je vous parle pas quand, ils ont voulu ouvrir ma valise. J'ai vu mes précieuses vidéo avec Kimiko Uedo, s'envoler en fumée. En plus c'était les plus rare sur le marché du porno, snif.

- J'espère que vos déboires sont derrière vous, rit le proviseur.

- Ne me dites pas, monsieur le proviseur, que ce... cet individu sans moral est un de nos nouveaux professeurs ! s'horrifia le proviseur adjoint.

- Si. J'ai eu de très bons échos venant de mes confrères sur le travail de monsieur Onizuka.

- Ils vous ont certainement menti pour débarrasser le Japon d'un diable comme lui ! Regardez-le !

Onizuka s'était rapproché du bord de l'estrade pour aborder les lycéennes du premier rang. Il dévoilait sa musculature devant cette cour féminine qui gloussait d'admiration.

- A-t-il vraiment une tête et des manières de professeur ? Je vous en conjure, monsieur le proviseur, renvoyez-le au Japon. Cet homme va détruire l'avenir radieux de la Chine !

- Monsieur Onizuka…, dit le proviseur.

_Enfin, monsieur le proviseur a compris notre intérêt à voir partir ce suppôt de Satan. Après son départ, je parlerai avec nos élèves pour leur faire entrevoir leur comportement infâme avec Onizuka. Ils doivent comprendre la faute qu'ils ont commise en riant de ses bêtises. Je serai la lumière qui les fera revenir vers le chemin pure et virginale de la morale_, pensa le proviseur adjoint en se frottant les mains.

- … Veuillez vous présenter à nos lycéens qui n'attendent que cela, pria le proviseur.

_QUOI ! Oh, Bouddha ! Viens à mon aide ! Le Mal s'est installé dans cette école ! Que dois-je faire ? _

Onizuka s'empara alors du micro à la manière d'une grande star qui sait qu'on l'adule.

- Voilà, je me présente : je suis Eikichi Onizuka, 22 ans, célibataire et je suis le Great Teacher qui à révolutionner le système scolaire japonais ! Avec moi, vous allez enfin comprendre à quoi sert l'école ! C'est pas une usine à formater les futurs névrosés qui vont alimenter les psy ! Non, c'est un club de vacance où on apprend à s'amuser, à draguer et à... à draguer, bien sûr ! Y'a que ça de vrai, pas vrai !

Des cris d'approbations suvirent sa vision de l'école.

- J'ai une demande à formuler et elle s'adresse aux mecs : si l'un de vous a des cassettes sur mon idole porno, Kimiko Uedo, qu'il n'hésite pas à me les ramener. Je suis prêt à faire un échange.

Le proviseur adjoint n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Il n'imaginait pas la tête du comité de parents d'élèves lorsqu'ils auront eu vent de... de ça !

- Je suis content de votre accueil mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour certains d'entre-vous, continua-t-il.

- Vous partez déjà, m'sieur !

- Oh, non, m'sieur !

- Mais, non ! Seulement, je ne serai le principal que d'une seule classe.

- C'est pas juste !

- Je sais. Depuis que mon canard a foutu le camp, dit-il en toisant le proviseur adjoint, la vie est injuste !

- Et qui est cette heureuse classe qui vous aura comme professeur principal ?!

- Et bien...

Roulement de tambour.

- The winner is... La terminal C !

- On non !

- Oh, oui !

- Tu l'as dit ma belle ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil au premier rang. Allez, ne vous découragez pas ! Je suis disponible pour tous les élèves ! Alors, si vous avez le moindre, problème, venez me voir sur le toit de l'école ! Mon cabinet est ouvert 24/ 24 heures et 7/7 jours, mais surtout pour les jolies filles, hein ?

- Vous... C'est une honte de parler ainsi à nos élèves ! s'offusqua le proviseur adjoint. C'est de l'harcèlement et pire. Je...

- C'est ta voix de pingouin qui est un harcèlement pour mes élèves alors me fais pas chier !

- Votre... votre... votre...

- Et ça recommence, soupira Onizuka. Allez, le chauve, pleure pas. J'ai compris, je vais me montrer plus respectueux envers toi, ça te... – _merde les bonnes habitudes c'est vachement dure à prendre _- ça vous va, monsieur le proviseur adjoint ?

_Il y a un peut-être un espoir de changer monsieur Onizuka et de le ramener dans le droit chemin. Si les japonais n'ont pas pu accomplir ce miracle, j'y parviendrais, moi, l'un des rayons de soleil de Bouddha. Je montrerai la lumière à Onizuka pour qu'il sorte des ténèbres._

- Permettez-moi, au nom du corps enseignant de vous présenter la bienvenue au sein du prestigieux lycée Tao, monsieur Onizuka, déclara le proviseur adjoint.

- Moi, aussi je suis content d'être là. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois aller me préparer avant que mes élèves rejoignent ma salle de classe.

Onizuka prit le proviseur adjoint à part.

- Vous pourriez me dire où sont les toilettes, parce que c'est un vrai campus ce lycée et j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver.

Le vase déborda. Le proviseur adjoint quitta l'estrade à grand pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?


	4. Un début de cours agité

Chapitre 4 : Un début de cours agité

Les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille, Shaolan la dévisagea d'un air provocateur comme s'il tenait à s'attirer davantage sa colère.

- Tu es un salaud, Li Shaolan ! hurla-t-elle blessée. Comment as-tu pu te comporter de cette manière avec moi !

- J'ai le droit à un joker ? demanda-t-il ironique.

- Mais bien sûr, railla-t-elle. Tiens !

Elle le gifla aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Je plains la prochaine fille qui aura le malheur de poser les yeux sur toi. Tu es incapable d'ouvrir ton coeur et... Si seulement, il existait un mauvais génie pour te faire comprendre à quel point s'amuser avec les sentiments d'autrui fait mal. Si j'ai un voeu, c'est bien celui de te voir tomber amoureux à en crever !

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas le genre à tomber amoureux du jour au lendemain.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches.

-Adieu ! lança-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Cela ne servait à rien de raisonner ce garçon. Il n'écoutait personne. Elle avait espéré parvenir à le rendre moins désinvolte et plus conscient du mal qu'il infligeait aux autres, mais peine perdue. Elle venait d'échouer. Il resterait certainement le même, à moins qu'une personne plus forte moralement et qui éprouve assez d'amour pour lui, lui ouvre les yeux.

Shaolan retrouva ses deux amis assis sur le toit de l'école.

- T'as fait vite, lui fit remarquer Eriol.

- L'un de vous deux peut me dire pourquoi les filles acceptent de sortir avec moi en sachant que je ne m'attache pas, et lorsque je leur dis que j'ai besoin d'air, elles me traitent de tous les noms et...

- Te giflent, termina Kyo, hilare. Je demanderai à la prochaine.

- Fais-le et je te pends à la plus haute branche d'un arbre, le menaça-t-il.

- En tout cas, tu commences bien la rentrée. Regarde-moi cette trace de main. Y'a pas à dire, elle t'a pas loupé ! Mon grand plaisir, en dehors des filles, c'est de voir tes joues virer au rouge vermillon. Ça m'éclate toujours un max ! se moqua-t-il.

- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi, toi, on te laisse en paix alors que t'es pire que moi ?

- Parce que je joue toujours dans la finesse, mon vieux. Je sais faire preuve de tact avec les filles. Car tout est dans l'art de séduire et de rompre, conclut Kyo en soufflant sur ses doigts.

- N'importe quoi !

- Je voudrais quand même rencontrer une fille qui ne soit pas subjuguée par ton charme. Ça m'énerve de te voir sortir toujours gagnant.

- Gagnant ? T'appelle ça gagnant, s'écria Shaolan en exposant sa joue devant Eriol. Je souffre moi !

- A d'autre. Tu ne laisses que quelques plumes, avoue-le. Ton coeur, lui, reste intact.

- Cousin, commença Shaolan en plaçant son bras autour de son épaule, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose et que tu tiens plus que tout à me faire payer cette faute que je ne crois pas avoir commise envers toi. Ai-je raison ?

- Je n'ai aucun grief contre toi, cousin, je te l'assure, répondit Eriol, tout sourire. Je compatie simplement à la douleur de ces pauvres jeunes filles dont les espoirs ont été éventrés par un malotru... C'est clair, là ? rajouta-t-il railleur.

- On ne peut plus clair. Quand à savoir quand la perle rare, supposée m'enfoncer le poignard de Cupidon dans le coeur, se montrera... Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Il serait temps d'entrée en classe. A cette heure, la cérémonie de rentrée doit être terminée.

- Tu sais bien que le Chauve (c'est le surnom très affectueux que les élèves ont donné à leur très cher proviseur adjoint. -) empiète toujours sur l'emploi du temps à cause de son discours pourri.

- Tu crois qu'il a encore remarqué notre absence, cette rentrée ?

- C'est très probable, répondit Eriol. N'oublie qu'on est toujours dans son collimateur. Et cette année encore son objectif doit être de nous rediriger vers le droit chemin.

- L'unique et seul chemin éclairé par le savoir et l'amour de Bouddha, rajouta Shaolan en imitant leur proviseur adjoint. Quelle connerie ! Comme si j'allais passer ma dernière année au lycée à jouer les élèves modèles.

- Moi, je veux bien prier Bouddha pour qu'il nous désigne un professeur principal moins prise de tête que celui qu'on avait, dit Kyo. Malgré ses interro, tous les trois jours, je serais incapable de te dire ce que j'ai retenu de sa matière.

- On verra bien.

- Tu viens, Shaolan ! On doit tout de même passer dans l'autre pôle.

- Je vous rejoins en classe. Je dois d'abord me passer de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que cette trace de violence s'en aille.

- T'as pas intérêt à draguer mes fans en chemin, sinon...

- Je poserai les yeux sur aucune de tes fans, promis.

_Je suis stupide ! Y'a que moi pour se perdre aussi facilement. Remarque ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres élèves pour ne pas se perdre dans ce complexe. Il est où le pôle lycéen ? Je suis en train de tourner en rond._

A cette pensée, elle rit. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une cérémonie de rentrée aussi... amusante ! D'habitude, les cérémonies étaient au possible chiante à en mourir. Au bout de cinq minutes, vous aviez envie de saisir la sangle de votre cartable pour vous pendre. Mais là ! Le professeur Onizuka avait rehaussé le niveau de ces cérémonies si ennuyeuses pour gens du troisième âge. Et en plus, elle était dans sa classe. Elle allait passer une année scolaire très intéressante.

Encore fallait-il réussir à rejoindre sa salle de cours. Et là, la mission était très très difficile. Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter que Tomoyo l'accompagne aux toilettes. Son amie avait déjà mémorisé l'agencement de l'école.

- Mademoiselle ! l'interpella un surveillant. Que faîtes-vous encore dans la cour ? Vous devriez être en classe.

- Je me suis perdue, répondit Sakura. Je cherche le pôle lycéen.

- Il se trouve derrière le gymnase que vous voyiez là-bas.

- Merci !

Elle courut à toute jambe. Etre en retard un premier jour d'école, ça ne donnait pas vraiment une bonne image de soi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall du pôle, celui-ci lui parut étonnement vide et si silencieux que s'en était incroyable.

_Normal ! Ils doivent certainement être en cours et moi... je suis encore à glander_, se dit-elle.

Elle sortit une clé de sa poche, regarda le numéro puis chercha à quel casier il correspondait. Lorsqu'elle mit la main dessus, elle se dépêcha de changer de chaussure. Elle rangea ses mocassins dans le casier, puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Trois étages à monter pour atteindre celui des terminales, snif. Ils voulaient sa mort ou quoi ?!

- Trois étages. Quelle poisse ! Moi, qui suis déjà si vieille et puis zut ! Personne ne m'aime donc dans cette école !

Un rire s'éleva soudain derrière elle.

Sakura fut gênée puis confuse et enfin la colère prit le dessus. D'accord, elle était stupide, naïve et maladroite, mais elle ne permettrait jamais à quiconque de se moquer de ses foutues mésaventures !

Elle se retourna furieuse, prête à en découdre contre cet inconnu, quand tout à coup elle fut prise d'une sensation d'étourdissement.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur.

Sa respiration devenait plus lente. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui écrasait la cage thoracique. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Des doigts effleurèrent son visage. Brutalement, elle s'éveilla de ce cauchemar éveillé. Elle leva les yeux, hagard, sur le jeune homme. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage son inquiétude.

D'un geste, elle le repoussa.

- Tu vas bien ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Euh... Oui... Je crois que oui. Ca va aller.

- T'es nouvelle, hein ?

- De quoi je me mêle ! s'emporta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Moi qui te croyait malade, déclara-t-il stupéfait par la tourner des évènements. Je me suis bien trompé.

- Faut m'excuser mais le lion c'est très difficile à digérer.

- Viens ! dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

- Lâche-moi espèce d'idiot !

- Oh, je vois. En plus du lion, tu bouffes des vipères.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas du matin.

- OK ! Je croyais que les escaliers n'étaient pas ton fort. Mais bon, soupira-t-il, faîtes comme il vous plaira Constance. Après tout, un peu d'exercice vous calmera.

Il la relâcha et, sans donner plus d'attention à la jeune fille, il disparut dans un coin. Sakura le suivit, curieuse. Elle le découvrit devant un ascenseur, soigneusement caché à l'écart des escaliers.

Il la toisant du regard :

- De toute façon, j'allais le prendre, lui assura-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

- J'en suis certain, sourit-il. Pourtant, il y a un détail qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde : il est réservé aux personnels enseignants, ajouta-t-il lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Le Chauve - c'est le proviseur adjoint - n'est pas très indulgent quand il s'agit du règlement intérieur, alors j'espère que tu n'es pas de celles qui craignent les renvois, Constance ?

- Non. Et puis je ne m'appelle pas Constance !

- Ah ? Pourtant, je croyais, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sakura détailla avec plus d'attention son tourmenteur. Avec son 1 m 66, elle ne faisait guère le poids face à son 1 m 80. Habillé dans son uniforme qu'il portait de façon décontracté, il tenait négligemment sous son bras son sac à dos. Elle leva les yeux pour distinguer nettement son visage mais elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle faisait également l'objet d'un examen. Elle rougit.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent enfin au troisième étage.

- Et ton nom alors ?!

- Je n'aime pas les prétentieux, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

Sakura sortit précipitamment pour rejoindre sa classe au fond du couloir. En la voyant entrer dans la classe de terminale C, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Shaolan.

_Je crois que ton nom, je vais pas tarder à le connaître._

- Dites-moi, Monsieur Li, comptez-vous tenir un siège devant cet ascenseur ?

_Et merde ! Il manquait plus que le Chauve ! _

- Euh, non, répondit-il.

- Vous n'étiez pas à la cérémonie, ai-je tort ?

- Et bien... Figurez-vous que j'ai eu un léger contretemps. Rien de bien grave, je vous rassure.

- Je vois, monsieur Li, que les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas, dit-il.

- Oh, non monsieur ! Ce serait faire offense à nos coutumes. Et je sais à quel point vous êtes à cheval sur les traditions.

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre salle de classe avant que je ne vous colle en retenu pour votre insolence.

- Oui, monsieur le proviseur adjoint.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il en lui signifiant de se rapprocher. Vous êtes bien en terminale C ?

- Oui.

Le proviseur adjoint recula d'un bond sous le regard étonné de Shaolan.

_Oh, Bouddha ! L'enfer vient de s'ouvrir sous les fondations de cette prestigieuse école. _

- Et votre cousin ?

- Aussi.

_Enfer et damnation ! L'apocalypse nous ouvre les bras !_

- Et votre ami ?

- Kyo ? Ben, lui aussi.

_N'avais-je pas demandé à ce qu'on sépare ces trois-là ? Je vais aller de ce pas renvoyer cette secrétaire incompétente ! A cause d'elle notre avenir est entre les mains du diable ! Il a envoyé trois de ces disciples empoisonner cette école et il a en plus délégué leur chef suprême, Onizuka ! Que faire, Bouddha ?! Nous sommes perdus !_

Tandis que le Chauve monologuait dans son coin, Shaolan prit le chemin de sa salle classe. Un jour ou l'autre le proviseur adjoint allait finir dans un asile s'il ne laissait pas ses histoires de lumières et de ténèbres de côté.

Il fit son entrée dans la salle de cours en ignorant les regards posés sur lui. Il s'amusait toujours de ces regards hostiles, envieux ou admiratifs des autres élèves qui n'ignoraient pas à quelle illustre famille il appartenait. Loin de se sentir intimidé, il se tourna vers le professeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un pupitre vide !

Où va le monde scolaire si les enseignants viennent en retard un jour de rentré !

L'avantage était que son imagination fertile n'aurait pas à chercher d'excuses.

Shaolan se retourna et, comme s'il avait été attiré par un aimant, ses yeux se rivèrent sur son inconnue de l'ascenseur assise près de la fenêtre. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle tourna vivement la tête pour converser avec son amie, toute aussi ravissante qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à les avoir remarquées. Il suffisait de voir les coups d'oeils des autres garçons qui furetaient vers elles. Et même Kyo et Eriol ne cessaient de les mater. Ce qui n'atténuait pas la jalousie des filles. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à la place de ces deux nouvelles fleurs.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Shaolan se dirigea vers une place libre prés de ses deux compères de toujours et qui avait le privilège d'être juste derrière celle de Constance, comme il l'avait surnommée le temps qu'il sache son véritable nom.

Il aurait parié qu'elle avait grimacé en comprenant qu'il se trouverait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Amusé par l'attitude de cette mystérieuse jeune fille, Shaolan s'assit.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un ours en peluche. Oui, un ours en peluche ! Les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Le gros nounours s'avança vers le pupitre du professeur puis à l'aide ses pattes il ôta sa tête.

- OUAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud dans ce putain de truc !

- Vous êtes trop mignon dans ce costume, monsieur Onizuka ! pouffèrent les filles.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il y a sous le costume. Un vrai trésor !

Shaolan, Eriol et Kyo restèrent sur le cu face à l'individu, non identifié. Ce décoloré ne pouvait pas être leur professeur principal ! Si c'était le cas, eh bien ils ne pariaient pas sur la survie du Chauve. Comment survivrait-il à un voyou de ce genre qui enfreignait déjà le règlement rien qu'avec son langage ?

_Je comprends pourquoi le Chauve était au troisième_, pensa Shaolan. _Il va certainement espionner à travers la serrure pour voir si tout va bien. D'ici, la fin de la journée, il va nous faire un infarctus. C'est obligé !_

Onizuka semblait bien plus cool que leurs précédents professeurs, et cela plaisait à tout le monde.

- Bon, je vais faire l'appel. Gare aux absents. Ils auront à nettoyer la classe pendant deux mois.

- Bonne idée, m'sieur !

- Commençons : qui est Chang Wufei ?

- Moi, m'sieur !

- T'aurais pas des jeux vidéo de guerre, par hasard ?

- Bah, si. Pourquoi ?

- T'as bien répondu. Je te mets un 20. Continu comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voix.

- Merci, c'est ma première note au-dessus de 10.

- Comme quoi les miracles existent, nota Onizuka. Daidoji Tomoyo. Tiens, une frangine ! Je suis ravie de voir que je suis pas le seul à avoir immigrer pour me trouver une école aussi technique ! dit-il les yeux brillants de larme.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle au bord de la crise de rire.

- Pour toi, c'est un double 20.

- C'est pas juste, m'sieur, s'opposèrent certaines filles jalouses de Tomoyo et de Sakura.

- Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est de voir que les sorcières sont aussi bien représentée dans cette école. Bon, si quelqu'un n'ait pas d'accord avec ma façon de noter, qu'il change de classe. J'suis pas du genre à aimer les prises de tête surtout quand ça vient des filles jalouses.

A cette phrase, les garçons pouffèrent dans leur barbe. Le groupe des cinq filles se renfrogna sur leur siège.

Onizuka venait de se faire cinq ennemies et pas n'importe lesquelles. Mais il ne donna pas plus d'importance à ces demoiselles, il continua à nommer les élèves, les uns après les autres.

- Kyo Ling. Un jeune homme à la fois chinois et japonais, c'est bien ça ?

- Vous êtes voyant, m'sieur ?

- Oui, dit-il en sortant de nulle part une boule de voyance. Et je te prédis que d'ici la fin de ce cours...

- J'aurais un 20 !

- Non, objecta-t-il en frottant la boule de cristal. Tu auras...

- Angélina Jolie dans mon lit !

- Désolé, elle a pris un abonnement dans le mien. Elle préfère les hommes, les vrais.

Sa réplique s'accompagna d'un four rire général ds garçons et un murmure de désapprobation des filles.

- Tu recevras d'ici la fin de la journée, reprit Onizuka, une belle gifle dont tu te souviendras longtemps.

- Ca m'étonnerait, m'sieur, se vanta Kyo. Je suis irréprochable avec les filles.

- C'est à prouver, se moqua une fille d'une voix cinglante.

Et la liste continua.

- Kinomoto Sakura.

- Oui.

- C'est une très délicieuse Sakura, dit Onizuka. Tu me donnes tes mensurations et je te garantie que t'auras un 20 jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Les têtes se retournèrent vers Sakura dont le visage s'empourpra. Et heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage du garçon assis derrière elle.

- Désolée, m'sieur, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés vers ses genoux. C'est confidentiel.

- Je suis déçu, snif. Mais, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je comprends que tu tiennes à garder ces chiffres secrets pour ton petit ami. Il en a de la chance ce petit pervers.

Sakura vira au rouge écrevisse.

- Li Eriol et Li Shaolan, continua Onizuka. Des frères ? Quoique vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

- C'est mon cousin, répondit Eriol.

- Je vois. J'espère que vous n'avez pas les mêmes goûts en matière de filles ?

- Non. Eriol préfère les brunes, répondit Shaolan. Et moi, je suis plus branché sur les cerisiers.

Pour une personne qui ignorait que Sakura signifiait "fleur de cerisiers", la réponse de Shaolan était étrange. Mais pour les autres, l'allusion était on ne peut plus clair.

La pauvre Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre entre Onizuka qui s'amusait à la taquiner sur des sujets personnels et Shaolan qui la draguait sans honte devant leurs camarades.

- Bon, l'appel est enfin terminé ! On va aborder les choses sérieuses, à savoir... Quelqu'un sait quelle matière je suis censé vous enseigner ?

La classe entière tomba des nues. Décidément, Onizuka n'était pas un professeur comme les autres.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Oh, là… Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire. Le mélange CCS et GTO… je sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir cette idée.**

**J'attends vos ****review pour voir… c'est pas évident. Pourquoi tant de doutes ?! Parce que c'est ma first fic et donc, voilà.**

**J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu. Et si vraiment je constate que mon mélange CCS et GTO n'est pas si mauvais que ça, et bien je remuerai encore plus la marmite pour vous servir une suite qui vous plaira.**

**Un p'tit coucou (sinon elles vont m'en vouloir) à Boss, Busta et Satan (ce surnom te va trop bien, ma chère -).**

**Et bien à plus… si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. **


	5. Un aprèsmidi riche en émotion

**Et v'là qui voilà, c'est votre humble serviteur Feylie ! lol **

**J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que mes persos eux ont la pêche (quoique certains vont encore en voir de toutes les couleurs dans ces chapitres.)**

**Je tenais d'abord à faire une big spéciale dédicace à : **

**Juju black : merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite !**

**Sinkha : si tu aimes trop les fics comme moi (et je suis certaine qu'il y en a d'autres dans ce cas), je sens qu'il n'y aura pas assez de médecins pour tous nous soigner de cette maladie contagieuse. Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse rire. En ce qui concerne le prof, moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir un prof comme Onizuka mais c'est pas possible. T'imagines un peu ça en vrai dans un lycée ? Les politiques se plaindraient ! Lol.**

**Lyls : ma fic assez étrange… ? Faudra que tu m'expliques ça en profondeur. Ça m'intrigue et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que tu veux dire par là. Sinon, la suite… et bien te voilà servi, là !**

**Sammy : merci pour ta review, c'est l'un des premiers que j'ai reçu alors que je venais de poster la fic. Ca m'a touchée !**

**Debbie : merci à toi aussi ! Si ma fic te plait et bien... c'est sûr, je continu ! Et je peux te dire que je suis bien avancée dans l'histoire. Comme quoi, vous m'avez bien boostée. Lol !**

**J'allais oublier un détail : vous allez découvrir une petite ballade de ma composition. Je l'ai intitulé « le chant de Phoebe ». Selon ma sœur, je suis atteinte du cerveau pour inventer des choses aussi… bizarre. Y'a rien de bizarre dans ce chant, c'est juste mélancolique. Vous verrez bien et dites-moi si ma (peste) sœur a eu pour une fois de sa vie raison.**

**Donc à vos marques… 1… 2… 3… Lecture ! **

Chapitre 5 : un après-midi riche en émotion

Assises sur l'herbe, les deux jeunes filles mangeaient tranquillement leur bentô.

- Je suis tombée sur son charme ! s'exclama Tomoyo. C'est un prof trop cool !

- Trop cool, mais il m'a quand même gênée avec ses allusions.

- Faut le prendre au second degré.

- Je sais. Mais... Il y a l'autre. Li Shaolan. Il m'énerve !

- Pourquoi ? Il a juste joué le jeu avec Onizuka en jouant sur la signification de ton prénom.

- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, soupira Sakura.

- En tout cas le petit groupe de Shaolan a vite adopté Onizuka comme étant le quatrième mousquetaire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Shaolan, Kyo et Eriol - bon un peu moins pour lui - ont le même humour et le même amour pour les femmes, ça se voit !

- C'est pas encore de la jalousie, mais ça en à l'air. Aurais-tu craqué pour Li Shaolan ?

- Moi ? Amoureuse de cet arrogant personnage ? Jamais ! Je suis simplement... Mousquetaire, t'as dit ? Ce n'est pas un roman français ?

- Si. _Les trois mousquetaires, _c'est un roman d'Alexandre Dumas.

- Et c'est bien dedans qu'on trouve une certaine "Constance" ?

- Oui. C'est la dulcinée de d'Artagnan, le mousquetaire qui va sauver mainte fois la reine Anne en compagnie de ses compagnons. Pourquoi ?

_Cet idiot a osé me donner le nom d'une héroïne de roman. Et puis quoi, encore ? Il manquerait plus qu'il s'autoproclame comme étant d'Artagnan. _

- Dis-moi Sakura, tu ne serais pas un peu sur les nerfs ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi furieuse qu'aujourd'hui. T'as beau le nier, Shaolan t'a déboussolé le cerveau. Et je voudrais bien savoir comment ?

- Je vais prendre l'air, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Tu n'en as pas suffisamment, là ?

- Cet air a été pollué par Li. Donc, je vais me réfugier ailleurs avant que je ne devienne aussi idiot que lui.

Sur ce, Sakura s'éloigna.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Tomoyo.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Sakura s'emporter aussi violement contre une personne. Elle qui pardonnait toujours sans rancune, voilà qu'elle avait une personne dans son collimateur. Vraiment, elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux jeunes gens.

A son tour, Tomoyo se releva. Soudain, une main saisit la sienne. Elle se retourna, vivement.

Les pas de Sakura la menèrent vers le stade. Elle avait hâte de commencer les cours de sport. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur un terrain.

Elle vagabonda dans les vestiaires aux murs froids tout comme les couloirs de cours. Tout était bien trop stricte dans cette école.

- Vraiment le décor fait pitié à voir. Est-ce que cette école donne envie de venir ? On a plutôt envie de se pendre en voyant ses murs et cette école à l'allure de camps militaire. Non, vraiment, ça manque de folie.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit au proviseur.

Elle se figea.

Pas possible, encore lui ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en paix au lieu de venir la harceler même pendant l'heure du déjeuner ?

Depuis leur rencontre, elle tentait en vain d'oublier ce rire qui la poursuivait. Elle éprouvait une colère non pas dirigé contre Shaolan mais contre elle qui n'avait pas su garder son sang-froid. Que sa fureur tombe sur Toya qui ne cessait de la taquiner, d'accord. Mais face à un inconnu, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'emporter aussi vite et pourtant elle venait de se prouver le contraire. Mais le calme et l'arrogance de Li, l'irritaient encore lorsqu'elle y repensait.

Sakura examina les lieux à la recherche de Shaolan, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de son tourmenteur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Intriguée, elle avança de quelques pas quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta en hurlant. Une main se plaqua alors sur sa bouche alors que son bras encerclait sa taille.

- T'es folle de crier comme ça ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on croie que je t'agresse.

Sakura tenta de parler malgré la main qui lui empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

- Est-ce que tu promets de te calmer ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

Shaolan enleva sa main.

- Ca ne va pas de causer des frayeurs pareilles au gens ! Ca c'est bien les mecs. Toujours à faire des blagues foireuses ! Est-ce qu'il me viendrait à l'esprit de surprendre une personne dans son dos ? Non ! T'aurais fait quoi si j'avais eu une crise cardiaque ?!

- ...

- Woé. T'as perdu ta langue ?

- T'avais promis de te calmer. Là, t'es hystérique.

- Non, je suis très calme. Je te le jure. Tu veux voir quand je suis hystérique ?

- J'y tiens pas, merci.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'elle était restée entre ses bras, la main de Shaolan placée sous sa poitrine. Il la relâche vivement.

Et Sakura le gifla.

Mais elle rougit en saisissant l'ampleur de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas forcément désiré cette situation.

- ... Je suis désolée pour la gifle, dit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Ca va, je suis habitué.

- Ah, d'accord ! Je vois que monsieur est du genre à faire enrager les filles. Je crois que notre conversation va s'arrêter là.

- Attends !

- J'ai une amie qui m'attend.

- Ne crois pas que...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! lança-t-elle en grimaçant.

Sakura prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu en laissant un Shaolan plus que ahuri. Elle était drôlement imprévisible comme fille.

Les élèves de la terminale C rentrèrent dans leur salle de classe.

Onizuka était assis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, un magazine douteux devant les yeux. Quand il vit Kyo passer devant sa table, il bondit sur les pieds et pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'avais raison ! T'as reçu une gifle monumentale ! Je suis trop fort comme voyant, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant une pose de mec-qui-se-la-pète-grave-parce-qu'il-a-eu-raison.

- C'est bon m'sieur, dit Kyo, en se dirigeant vers sa table, sous l'éclat de rire de ses camarades.

- On peut savoir qui t'a défiguré avec sa main ? l'interrogea Onizuka.

- Non.

En croisant le regard de Tomoyo, le souvenir se raviva dans l'esprit de Kyo. Heureusement, elle ne lui en voulait plus.

_Flash back_

_Lorsque la main se saisit de la sienne, Tomoyo se mis à hurler. Dans un geste de rejet, elle gifla le coupable._

_Kyo demeura bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait une gifle de la main d'une fille _(pourquoi préciser ? Il en a déjà reçu de la part d'un mec ? -).

_- Je... Je suis désolée, dit-elle._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, intervient Eriol. Ça lui apprendra à croire que toutes les filles n'attendent que ça._

_- Mais c'est que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Excuse-moi, Kyo._

_- C'est rien... Tomoyo. C'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu aurais dû commencer par des présentations en bonne et dû forme avant de jouer les gentlemen à deux balles, se moqua Eriol._

_- Oh, ça va toi ! Je ne vois pas la petite Sakura, remarqua-t-il. Où est-elle ?_

_- Partie prendre l'air, répondit Tomoyo._

_- C'est vrai que dans cette école on se sent étouffé même à l'extérieur, nota Kyo, le plus sérieusement du monde._

_- Et Shaolan ?_

_- J'espère que tu n'ais pas tombé sous son charme ? s'effraya Kyo. C'est un petit insolent qui mériterait l'internat. Il ne prend rien au sérieux. Et..._

_- Il essais de me dégoûter de Shaolan ? demanda Tomoyo à Eriol._

_- Oui. Mais, il faut le comprendre. C'est parce qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à lui, alors il compense dans la médisance._

_- Et toi, alors ? Est-ce que ça se fait de rabaisser son ami devant une si gente demoiselle ?_

_- C'est toi qui rabaissais Shaolan, je te préviens._

_- J'ai fait ça, moi ? dit-il candide en regardant Tomoyo. C'est sûrement le stress._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que le stress vient faire ici, rétorqua Eriol._

_Kyo plaça lentement son bras autour des épaules de Tomoyo._

_- La première approche a été mauvaise, mais je crois que l'avenir se présente sous un meilleur jours pour nous deux. On devrait passer directement chez un bijoutier pour choisir nos bagues de fiançailles, qu'en dis-tu, ma belle ?_

_- J'en dis que tu auras du mal à choisir ta bague sans tes beaux yeux ambrés, répliqua Tomoyo tout sourire._

_Il enleva son bras._

_- T'es dure comme fille, soupira Kyo. Je reviendrais à la charge quinze fois dans la journée s'il le faut pour que tu daignes m'offrir ta main._

_Eriol s'éloigna pour ne pas assister à la déconvenue de son ami._

_- Où vas-tu, Eriol ?!_

_- Je vais me cacher avant que Shaolan ne se ramène et se mette à te suivre dans tes délires de faux séducteur._

_- Attends-moi, Eriol !_

_Tomoyo le rattrapa._

_Et ben, je suis tout seul maintenant, snif, songea Kyo_. _Et mais... elle a bien dit que j'avais des beaux yeux ! Alors, rien n'est terminé entre nous. Tout commence !_

_Fin du flash back_

Les deux derniers à entrer dans la salle de classe, à une minute d'intervalle furent Shaolan et Sakura. Sakura fut la première à entrer avec une mine furieuse, puis Shaolan, souriant.

- Alors ? demanda Onizuka en l'éloignant des autres élèves, stupéfaits par l'attitude d'Onizuka.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est quoi ses mensurations à Sakura ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le sais ?

- Un mec qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et une fille qui semble avoir pris les traits d'une lionne, ça ne peut que signifier qu'une chose.

- Et laquelle ?

- Tu as joué les pervers.

- Désolé, m'sieur mais je suis pas aussi doué que vous pour ça.

- Allez, crache le morceau ! Je te file les clés du vestiaire de notre équipe de volley féminine.

- Je les ai déjà.

- QUOI ?!!! Vas-y refile-les !

- Je croyais que vous les aviez ? railla-t-il.

- Joue pas les insolents avec moi, Li, allez donne et je te laisse tranquille avec Sakura.

- Je vous les ramène demain.

- Hé ! Je croyais que tu les avais.

- Pas sur moi. Ils sont dans le bureau du Chauve.

- Ah, oui ! Le proviseur adjoint. Bon, je te fais confiance. Je les veux demain sans faute, sinon... tu seras de corvée de nettoyage pendant trois mois.

Shaolan regagna sa place derrière celle de Sakura, tandis que Onizuka charriait un autre élève.

Shaolan pointa son stylo dans le dos de Sakura. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Quoi, encore ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi et je te promets de ne pas dévoiler tes mensurations à Onizuka.

- C'est quoi ce chantage ? C'est non. Et si tu parles à Onizuka, t'es un homme mort, Li Shaolan.

- T'es vraiment pas facile comme fille.

- Encore heureux.


	6. Le chant ou l'art d'user des mots

Chapitre 6 : Le chant et l'art d'user des mots

- Alors, c'était comment ce premier jour de rentrée ? demanda Fujitaka.

- Très amusant, répondit Tomoyo.

- Très épuisant, jugea Sakura.

- Tiens, vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour une fois. C'est étonnant !

- En fait, c'était tellement amusant que ça nous a épuisé. C'est ce que nous voulions dire, n'est-ce pas, Sakura ?

- Je vais me coucher.

- Déjà ? Mais tu as à peine touché ton dîner ? Tu n'es pas malade, ma puce ?

- Non, papa. C'est juste de l'épuisement mental.

Sakura sortit de la cuisine et monta illico dans sa chambre.

- Il y a un problème dans votre école ? Tu peux tout me dire, Tomoyo.

- Non, il n'y en a aucun. C'est juste que Sakura a décidé de faire la guerre à un de nos camarades.

- Ma Sakura ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'elle le trouve arrogant, insolent, idiot et j'en passe.

- Je vois. Dis-moi, elle n'a toujours pas...

- Non. Et je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça. Sakura a assez risqué sa vie à cause de la magie. Aujourd'hui, elle est redevenue une lycéenne comme les autres et je trouve ça formidable... C'est un peu égoïste ce que je viens de dire, non ? Je ne pense pas aux vies qu'elle a sauvées ni à Kéro et Yué qui attendent impatiemment leur maîtresse.

- Ne te ronge pas de remords. Je pense comme toi. Et puis, en ce qui concerne Kéro et Yué, ils ne pensent qu'au bien-être de notre Sakura. Si elle est heureuse, ils le seront aussi.

- Mais si le conseil demande à ce que les cartes de Clow reviennent à un autre maître. Ce serait horrible pour Kéro et Yué !

- Ils ne le peuvent pas. Les cartes appartiennent à Sakura et cela jusqu'à sa mort.

- Si elle ne se souvient plus de son passé de magicienne, c'est comme si une partie d'elle était morte. La magie, c'est une essence qui coule dans ses veines et qui lui ait indispensable. Je sais que Sakura se pose des questions. Nous aurions peut-être dû lui laisser sa clé magique.

- Non, il valait mieux la laisser entre les mains de Kéro avec le livre de Clow... surtout en ces temps troubles.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De rien. Retourne donc à tes activités. Je vais me charger de débarrasser la table.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle, proposa-t-elle.

- Non, ça ira, merci.

Sakura posa son verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une plaquette de médicaments.

- Au dodo ! dit-elle.

La pilule dans la bouche, elle but une gorgée d'eau pour la faire passer. Ensuite, elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Un drôle de brouillard envahit la chambre. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle remonta les draps sur elle.

Mais... Quelqu'un l'observait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les fenêtres de son balcon. Elle les ouvrit.

Une voix s'insinua dans sa tête.

Des morceaux de phrases sans réel sens se mélangèrent.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

Une forme blanche apparut. Les contours se précisèrent et une ravissante femme se dévoila devant le regard absent de Sakura. Une telle tristesse se dégageait du fantôme.

Elle tendit ses mains vers Sakura. Et subitement, les phrases incompréhensibles cessèrent de lui harceler l'esprit. A leur place, une douce voix mélodieuse apaisa ses maux :

_"Je suis d'un autre monde, mais je vie aussi. _

_Je viens de la lune qui m'a tant souri. _

_Elle m'a dit Phoebe va et suis ta vie. _

_N'est plus de rancoeur, je t'offre un répit_

_Ce monde est si vaste, cherche donc une amie_

_Ta vie et la sienne, vous serez unies_

_Mais si par mégarde, son coeur est parti_

_Ton âme et la sienne, elles, seront détruites."_

- Chante avec moi, Sakura, l'implora le fantôme. Ma petite Sakura, chante pour moi.

Sakura lia ses mains à celles de la jeune fille. La fleur de cerisier chanta à son tour cette ballade mélancolique :

_"Je suis de ce monde, ma vie est ici_

_Je viens de la Terre qui m'a vu grandir_

_Ce monde est si vaste, j'attends une amie_

_Ma vie et la sienne, nous serons unies_

_Mais si par mégarde, mon coeur est parti_

_Mon âme et la sienne, elles, seront détruites."_

Les deux jeune filles se sourirent avant de s'envoler vers les étoiles si près de la lune.

- Li Shaolan ! Viens immédiatement ici !

Les cris de sa mère, le firent dévaler en hâte les escaliers du manoir. Il retrouva sa petite famille, composée de ses quatre soeurs et de sa mère. Wei quant à lui, en comprenant que son maître, allait encore avoir droit à des réprimandes, préféra fuir dans la cuisine pour ne pas se retrouver impliquer dans une affaire de famille.

- Oui, mère.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Shaolan jeta un oeil sur l'horloge.

- Dix heures du soir.

- Et puis-je savoir où tu étais durant ces dernières heures ?

- Au lycée.

- Je sais très bien que tu étais au lycée. J'ai appelé ton proviseur adjoint. Je te parle de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures où tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans cette maison !

- Souvenez-vous, mère. J'ai dû poursuivre cette ombre mystérieuse jusqu'à très tard le soir. Puis, ne voulant pas vous déranger, j'ai préféré aller dormir chez Kyo avec Eriol. Au matin, nous sommes allés au lycée...

- Après avoir discrètement demandé à Wei de vous amener vos affaires, continu...

- Exact, mère. Je vois que vous êtes toujours au courant de tout. C'est une qualité qui...

- Pas de ça avec moi, Li Shaolan ! Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu fais après le lycée pour rentrer aussi tard ?

- J'étais chez Kyo.

- La prochaine fois que ce chenapan vient dîner chez moi, je lui...

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mère, je doute que Kyo veuille remettre les pieds dans ce manoir après qu'il ait contemplé votre visage si... expressif dans la colère.

- Tu as l'art d'user des mots, mon cher fils.

- Vous vous complimentez, mère.

- Viens ici que je t'arrache les oreilles ! cria-t-elle en le voyant s'enfuir et disparaître dans les escaliers.

- A mon avis, commença Shefa l'une des soeurs de Shaolan, vous l'avez énormément gâtée dans son enfance, et maintenant il est un peu tard pour revenir sur son éducation.

- Il serait mon fils, intervient Falen, je l'aurais attaché à une branche d'arbre pendant une semaine pour qu'il comprenne qui est le chef !

- Je plains tes futurs enfants, répliqua Futie tout en se limant les ongles.

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec Falen, riposta Feimei. Shaolan a besoin d'une petite leçon. Il est temps de le remettre à sa place comme tous les autres hommes.

- Et où sont leur place ? demanda Shefa en refermant son livre.

- Derrière les fourneaux, à s'occuper du ménage et des enfants, répondit Feimei, n'est-ce pas Falen ?

- Oui, ma très chère soeur ! dit-elle en joignant ses mains à celles de Feimei. Tu oublies aussi qu'ils doivent réaliser tous nos souhaits !

- Merci de me le rappeler. J'oubliais l'essentiel !

- Et nous aurons du temps pour faire les boutiques qui nous attendent les bras ouverts ! Et carte de crédit dans les mains, nous irons à la conquête de l'univereeeuuuuhhhh ! chantonnèrent-elles en sautillant dans le salon.

Yelan s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Ses enfants allaient la rendre folle !

- Je pense, mère, que vous devriez au plus vite accepter que ces deux hystériques partent voler de leurs propres ailes. Cela rendrait un peu de sérénité et de calme à ces lieux, jugea Shefa.

- Laisse-les, dit Futie, elles sont à un âge où on croit encore aux contes de fées.

- Elles ont passé l'âge, tu ne crois pas ? murmura Shefa à l'oreille de Futie.

- Si, mais chez certaines filles cela dure même après les vingt ans.

Malgré les médisances de leurs deux soeurs, Falen et Feimei recommencèrent à chanter de plus belle.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !!

- Regarde, Falen nous avons dérangé notre petit frère adoré.

- Et il est maintenant très en colère.

- Mère, il serait temps de leur trouver un mari à ces deux pipelettes !

- C'est ce que je disais, renchérit Shefa.

- Désolé mais le mariage ne nous tente pas et puis…

- Nous attendons car...

- Un jour notre prince viendraaaaa, et il...

Le portable de Shaolan sonna à cet instant. Il s'éloigna de la piste de concert où évoluaient Falen et Feimei. Il échangea quelques mots puis raccrocha.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Yelan.

- Eriol. Je dois le rejoindre au plus vite.

- Fais attention.

- Vous me connaissez, mère. Je suis la prudence, même.

- Permets- moi d'en douter, rétorqua sa mère peu rassurée.

Ce n'est qu'après le départ de leur frère que les deux soeurs se calmèrent.

- Dite-nous, mère, vous ne lui avez toujours rien dit au sujet de la maîtresse des cartes ?

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, reprit Shefa. Vous savez pertinemment que Shaolan n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que les cartes de son aïeul soient allées à une japonaise. Or, Le conseil vous a demandé si - besoin est - de veiller sur elle. Je doute que votre fils accepte de voir débarquer dans ce manoir celle qui lui a volé les cartes de Clow sous le nez.

- N'est-elle pas encore arrivée en Chine ? s'enquit Falen.

- Si. D'ailleurs, la maîtresse des cartes se nomme Sakura Kinomoto et elle est inscrite dans la même école que votre frère.

- Si j'ai un conseil a vous donner, mère, c'est de vite choisir un pays où émigrer, lui conseilla Futie. Car lorsque Shaolan découvrira que vous lui avez dissimulé certaines informations, cette maison ne restera pas longtemps debout face à sa colère.

- Oui, mais vous êtes désormais au courant, souligna Yelan.

- Oh, non, mère, se lamenta Feimei ! Evitez de nous mettre dans vos histoires !

Shaolan retrouva ses deux complices dans leur école. En journée, l'ambiance n'était déjà pas terrible. Durant la nuit, c'était pire. Tout était trop silencieux. Même les chats n'osaient pas s'aventurer dans cet endroit à l'allure de cimetière.

Il existait un seul coin digne d'intérêt en pleine nuit. La piscine des collégiens, la seule à disposer d'un toit ouvert. Et donc, l'été c'était l'endroit rêvé pour y venir s'amuser.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet du soir.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse à me donner pour m'avoir déranger !

- Peut-on savoir ce que faisait, sa majesté, de si important ?

- Un plan.

- Lequel ?

- Un plan. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, Kyo. Bon, vous me dites ce qui se passe ?

- L'ombre est ici.

- Quoi ? C'est la première fois en deux mois qu'elle hante - si je puis dire- le même endroit.

- Hier, elle n'a pas vraiment hanté ce lieu, s'opposa Eriol. Elle a été contrainte de s'y réfugier parce que nous étions à ses trousses.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche d'après vous ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'ici, elle puisse blesser à nouveau un magicien. C'est vide !

- Ben, y'a nous les trois idiots qui viennent se jeter dans la gueule du loup, plaisanta Kyo.

- Elle cherche peut-être quelque chose, avança Eriol songeur.

- C'est vrai ! s'écria Shaolan en frappant son poing dans sa paume. La dernière fois, elle a perdu son bracelet. Tu l'as vu comme moi, Kyo ?

- Ah, oui ! Celui avec les perles bleues. Je crois que ça venait de chez Tiffany (Et un clin d'oeil à la version anime, un ! ). Autant dire que c'est très important pour cette ombre de retrouver son précieux bien.

- Vous pouvez rester sérieux cinq minutes ? implora Eriol.

- Kyo, c'est vrai quoi ! On n'est pas des gamins alors un peu de tenu, jeune homme !

- Mais m'sieur, c'est pas moi, c'est lui.

Eriol se frappa le front avec sa main.

- Désespérant. Vous êtes désespérants, tous les deux.

- J'arrête, décréta Shaolan. A propos, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur cette ombre, monsieur Ling ?

- Je dirais, répondit Kyo, qu'elle est attirée par cette école. Ce qui à première vue peut paraître déroutant car cette école ne possède aucun attrait. Néanmoins, si nous nous fions à la nature de l'ombre, nous pouvons comprendre que l'ambiance si... ténébreuse de cette école puisse agir sur elle. D'où sa présence cette nuit.

- Bravo, professeur Ling ! Votre analyse me semble pertinente comme toujours.

- Cessez vos flatteries, monsieur Li, vous allez me faire rou...

BONG

- A vous les studios ! coupa Eriol.

- Tu m'as fait mal ! larmoya Kyo en se tenant le crâne. Et pourquoi, y'a que moi qu'on frappe !

- Parce que tu étais plus proche de mon poing ! Et toi, Shaolan, un autre spectacle de ce genre et...

Des cris retentirent dans toute l'école.

Shaolan et Kyo reprirent leur sérieux. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais étrangement les cris semblaient provenir de différents endroits.

- On se sépare, décida Shaolan. Et que chacun reste sur ses gardes.

Ils prirent trois directions opposées. Shaolan se dirigea vers le pôle des primaires, Eriol vers celui des lycéens et Kyo celui des collégiens.

Sur ses gardes, Shaolan fit apparaître son épée, puis avança. Les cris avaient cessé mais il ressentait toujours cette aura étrange. C'était certainement celle de ce magicien qui utilisait cette ombre pour accomplir ses méfaits contre ses pairs.

Il s'introduit dans les vestiaires de la piscine des primaires.

Il perçut alors un bruit, comme un plongeon.

_Une ombre qui se baigne ? C'est pas banale, ça_, pensa-t-il en imaginant la scène.

Il entrebâilla la porte. La lumière passait par les murs vitrés et éclairait le bassin. Il vit alors une silhouette sortir du bassin. Aussitôt un voile fin et blanc - il semblait avoir été confectionné dans un tissu de brume - se posa sur elle, l'enveloppant entièrement.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine puis fit danser ses petits pieds dans l'eau. Puis, le son de sa voix sortit le silence de sa torpeur :

_"Je suis d'un autre monde, mais je vie aussi. _

_Je viens de la lune qui m'a tant souri. _

_Elle m'a dit Phoebe va et suis ta vie. _

_N'est plus de rancoeur, je t'offre un répit."_

Shaolan resta pétrifié devant cette voix si mélodieuse. Il était envoûté par la mélancolie qui s'en dégageait. Ses muscles ne répondaient pas. Son esprit ne pensait plus à rien sauf à cette douce voix.

Il lâcha son épée.

Le bruit qu'elle fit en tombant sur le sol, alarma la jeune fille. Elle cessa de chanter, rendant ainsi à Shaolan toute sa lucidité.

Il ramassa son épée et entra. Ce fut pour se retrouver en face d'une immense vague d'eau qui atteignait le plafond.

- Protection ! cria-t-il.

Un écran se forma devant lui juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque. Mais, il avait du mal à contenir cette vague dont la force était considérable. Il serra les dents et fit appel à tout son pouvoir magique pour contrer celle de cette mystérieuse fille.

Une ombre blanche apparut alors devant les vagues. Elle avait un visage magnifique bien que marqué par la colère.

_"Une nuit un homme m'a vue dans mon lit_

_Mon amour, mon corps, il s'en ai servi_

_Devant mes "je t'aime", au nez il m'a ri"_

Shaolan sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Sa magie diminuait. Sa barrière de protection ne tiendrait bientôt plus face à la vague de cette jeune fille.

_"Dans ce doux regard, je vois mon aimé_

_Et puis dans ce coeur..."_

La fureur enlaidit soudain les traits de la jeune fille. Il l'avait rendue furieuse.

Les forces de la jeune fille se décuplèrent.

Shaolan ne put contenir son attaque. La vague s'abattit sur lui. Sous le choc, les portes derrière son dos s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Shaolan fut rejeté dans le couloir.

Déboussolé, il lui sembla entendre les voix de Kyo et d'Eriol. Mais il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps. La jeune fille hystérique ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle flottait devant lui prête à attaquer.

- Shaolan !

Une fumée blanche envahit le couloir.

- Eole, dieu du vent, viens à mon aide ! cria Kyo.

La fumée se dissipa.

- Shaolan !

- Ca va, les rassura-t-il.

Eriol lui tendit sa main. Shaolan s'en saisit pour se relever. Il remarqua alors que derrière Kyo, il y avait...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? !!! dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Onizuka.

Il était en caleçon. Et vu son apparence, il sortait soit d'une douche, soit de la piscine.

- Je suis tombé sur lui, expliqua Kyo.

- Y'a rien de mieux qu'un plongeon au clair de lune, assura Onizuka en s'ébrouant tel un chien pour se sécher.

- Où vous voyiez une lune pleine ? demanda Shaolan en reculant. Elle est en croissant.

- C'est pareil.

- Et toi, Shaolan, tu as apprécié ton bain de minuit ? demanda Eriol.

- Au début, c'était génial. J'ai vu une nymphe qui sortait nue du...

- Quelqu'un a dit "nue" ? Où est ta nymphe ?

- ... Du bassin, reprit Shaolan. Et lorsqu'elle m'a surpris, elle est venue vers moi et s'est mise en colère.

- Tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes, Li, jugea Onizuka en rejoignant la piscine, laissant les trois élèves derrière lui.

- Ta nymphe, c'est celle qui était devant toi avec un visage digne d'un film d'horreur ? demanda Kyo. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'un fantôme. Depuis quand les fantômes préparent le cent mètre nage libre ?

- Comment dire ? En fait, celle qui est sortie du bassin était bien une personne en chair. Elle était trop loin pour que j'aperçoive son visage. Mais celle qui est venue à moi après, était bien un fantôme.

- Ta nymphe elle est obligatoirement soit vivante, soit morte, s'irrita Eriol. Mais pas les deux !

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Et puis arrêtez de dire « ta nymphe », je ne la connais pas !

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Onizuka qui tirait une tête d'assassin.

- Li, où as-tu caché Ayumi ?!

- Ayumi ? Vous avez donné un nom à ce fantôme ?!

- Tais-toi, Ling. Je parle à ton pote. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Elle est partie !

- T'as vraiment le chic pour faire fuir les innocentes jeunes filles. Je comprends pourquoi la petite Sakura t'a rembarré.

- Qui vous a dit ça ?!

- C'est une rumeur que je l'ai lancée à la sortie des cours.

- Je vais vous tuer, m'sieur !

- Allez, dit-il en mettant son bras autour de son épaule, on est quitte. Tu me retrouves la nymphe Ayumi et j'étouffe cette rumeur dans l'oeuf.

- De toute façon, c'est un fantôme cette fille !

- Et alors ? Il suffit qu'elle entre dans le corps d'une autre et le tour est joué. Moi, je suis pas contre les expériences qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

Shaolan, Kyo et Eriol se regardèrent. Un sourire flotta sur leurs lèvres. Onizuka venait de les éclairer sur un point.

- Alors, j'ai menti ?

- Elle s'est emparée d'un corps. Ce qui veut dire que ce mystérieux magicien et cette ombre qui était en réalité un fantôme, sont une seule et même personne.

- Pas certain, objecta Eriol. Ça peut être UNE magicienNE et elle peut très bien se servir du corps d'une innocente victime pour abriter son fantôme.

- Et merde ! dit Kyo. Faut toujours que tes analyses soient plus fines que les miennes. C'est peut-être à cause de tes lunettes. Prête-les moi, dit-il en essayant de les chaparder sur le nez d'Eriol.

- Dégage tes mains !

- Vas-y, prête-les ! Ce ne sont que des lunettes, après tout !

- Oui, mais j'en ai besoin !

- T'es trop radin !

- S'il te plait ferme-là, Kyo, soupira Eriol.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans se préoccuper de leur professeur.

Onizuka s'adossa contre le mur puis sourit. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié son paquet de cigarette au bord de la piscine.

- Pas banal ces trois là, dit-il en songeant aux trois magiciens. Ils m'ont l'air assez costaud pour se sortir seuls de cette histoire, mais... Je suis leur professeur et en tant que tel, je me dois de les surveiller.


	7. Les élans du coeur

Chapitre 7 : Les élans du cœur

D'un geste brusque de la main, Sakura envoya son réveil valser à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Elle avait passé une nuit si tranquille. Pour la première fois, aucun cauchemar n'avait troublé sa nuit.

Les paupières lourdes, elle se rendormit.

_Pas envie de quitter mon lit._

_Pas envie de quitter la chaleur de ce nid._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Sakura ! T'as vu l'heure ?

Mécontente, Sakura ramena les draps sur sa tête et ignora les cris de son amie. Mais Tomoyo, loin de reconnaître sa défaite, se mit à secouer Sakura comme un prunier avec un entêtement aussi fort que celui de Sakura qui refusait de se lever.

Décidément, elle ne serait jamais du matin.

- Tu veux bien me laisser cinq minutes ? maugréa Sakura.

- Tu veux que je me mette à sauter sur toi ? la menaça-t-elle. Regarde un peu ça !

Tomoyo lui colla sa montre devant les yeux. Un cri horrifié suivit.

A la hâte, Sakura écarta les draps, et sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ?

- Je pensais que tu réitèrerais ton exploit d'hier. Allez, dépêche-toi au lieu m'accuser et de te chercher des excuses, rétorqua Tomoyo.

Shaolan retrouva sa famille dans la grande salle à manger. Eriol était déjà assis et bavardait avec Shefa, la plus tranquille des trois soeurs, selon les dires de leurs proches.

Shaolan s'installa aux côtés de sa mère.

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi, remarqua Futie. Une jeune fille hante-t-elle tes rêves, petit frère ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir tes plaisanteries à deux balles, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est bien une fille ! déclara Falen.

- Et je crois qu'il est très atteint, renchérit Feimei.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'épouses ? demanda Falen.

- Je serai sa demoiselle d'honneur ! décréta Feimei.

- Méfiez-vous, conseilla Shefa. Il n'a pas la tête des beaux jours.

- De toute façon, dans cette famille, personne ne respecte ma vie privée ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant subitement. Je ne suis pas un prince pour que tous mes faits et gestes soient pronostiqués et commentés ! Je vais au lycée.

Il sortit de la salle à manger.

- Il n'a pas tenu cinq minutes.

- Il n'a pas répondu avec son insolence habituelle.

- Il n'a pas touché son petit déj.

- Il n'a pas taquiné Falen et Feimei.

- Il ne m'a pas souhaité le bonjour à moi sa mère.

- Bref, termina Eriol en se levant, vous aurez compris que Shaolan n'est pas dans son assiette. Bonne journée, ma tante.

- Bonne journée, Eriol. Tente de...

- Oui, je verrai ce qu'il a.

Eriol retrouva Shaolan dans la voiture qui les menait chaque matin au lycée.

Shaolan repensait au chant du fantôme. Il était certain que la colère du fantôme s'était intensifiée après qu'elle ait lu dans son coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu au juste ?

Son chant de quoi parlait-il ? D'un homme qui avait trahi son amour après avoir pris son corps. Elle l'avait sûrement assimilé à cet homme, et il la comprenait.

- Est-ce que tu me crois capable d'aimer sincèrement une fille ? demanda-t-il soudainement à Eriol, sortant ainsi de son mutisme.

- Franchement ?

- Sans trop m'égratigner.

- Et bien, non.

- Merci pour ta franchise !

- Attends la suite. Tomber amoureux, c'est à la portée de n'importe qui. Mais toi, tu adores dresser des barrières et des pièges autour de toi. A chaque fois qu'une fille t'ouvre son coeur, tu fuis aussitôt. Comment veux-tu aimer sincèrement si dès le départ tu penses à une relation brève ? C'est impossible car aimer et respecter, ça va de pair.

- C'est évident pour toi, mais pas pour moi ! Je ne sais pas... C'est si difficile de dire qu'on dépend d'une autre personne. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir faible. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma future place dans le conseil après avoir perdu les cartes de mon aïeul.

- Ton entrée au sein du conseil ne se fera pas avant une vingtaine d'année. Alors pourquoi tu y penses déjà ?

- Parce que je veux leur prouver que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'ils le croient ! Leur prouver que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu les cartes de Clow que je suis un magicien de cinquième ordre.

- Et tu crois que si tu t'attaches, tu ne le pourras pas ?

- Pour être fort, mon âme, mon coeur et mon esprit ne doivent faire qu'un. Si je laisse mon coeur me diriger, je ne saurais pas réagir le moment venu.

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé que l'amour pouvait rendre plus fort ?

- C'est des foutaises ! Un truc qu'on voit dans les séries, les dessins animés et les livres pour femmes en mal d'amour. Non, l'amour c'est une source de tracas, c'est tout !

Il garda le silence durant le reste du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Kyo.

- C'est pas croyable de voir à quel point on est synchro dans tout ce qu'on fait !

- Ouais, marmonna Shaolan en passant les grilles de l'école.

- Lui, il a un problème.

- Il se prend la tête sur sa future nomination au sein du conseil.

- Alors que tout le monde se tracasse sur les examens d'entrée à la fac, lui il pense à une place qu'il n'intègrera que dans une vingtaine d'années et encore je suis gentil. T'as vu la moyenne d'âge des sages ? Ils ont dans la cinquantaine.

- Le problème, ce n'est pas cette place. Au fond, il s'en fout. En fait, il ne digère toujours pas la perte des cartes.

- A sa place, j'aurais aussi la haine. Une étrangère qui me vole l'héritage de ma famille, je serai grave vénère.

- Oui, mais c'est pas en étant rancunier qu'il prouvera quoique se soit.

- Bon, pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ce con de Shaolan ? Y'a le cours d'Onizuka qui nous attend !

- J'espère qu'il ne dira rien au Chauve à propos de notre présence dans l'école.

- Onizuka n'est pas une balance. Il ne dira rien à personne.

L'oreille collée contre la porte le proviseur adjoint écoutait.

Ses espoirs de remettre Onizuka sur le droit de chemin avaient été un échec. Ce suppôt de Satan ne verrait jamais la lumière de Bouddha. Et savoir qu'une vingtaine de pauvres agneaux écoutaient le discours pécheur de ce diable, ne le rassurait pas. Il fallait agir mais avant toute chose mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Il fallait trouver les failles du diable pour le détruire.

_Bouddha, viens en aide à ton serviteur qui est obligé d'agir aussi indignement pour apporter ta lumière à la Chine._

Le nouveau costume de Onizuka reçut le succès escompté. Passant entre les rangs, il fit admirer son tuba et ses palmes.

- Vous comptez aller à la mer, m'sieur ?

- Oui, je vais chercher ma sirène !

- Ca n'existe pas les sirènes !

- Ca existe mais y'a que les beaux mecs pour les voir, n'est-ce pas Li ?

Shaolan n'écoutait pas. Son regard était rivé sur le dos de Sakura. Sa main le démangeait. Il aurait tant voulu saisir une de ses mèches.

« Oh, Shaolan ! Prends-moi dans tes bras. Embrasse- moi, caresse-moi et emmène ta fleur de cerisier au septième ciel ! »

Sursautant, Shaolan tomba à la renverse.

Les rires envahirent la salle de classe.

Il leva les yeux et vit Onizuka qui riait aussi.

- Et ben, dit Onizuka, notre Sakura fais un sacré effet à notre Shaolan.

Sakura n'était plus une cerise, ni une tomate, ni une écrivisse, non elle était devenue aussi rouge feu qu'une lave en fusion. Ne sachant où se mettre, elle plongea son visage entre ses bras croisés sur sa table.

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une info que je dois vous faire parvenir. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, l'école organise une fête ou plutôt un championnat opposant les classes dans différents sports. Et je crois que j'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je veux la victoire à tout prix !

- On va tout rafler, m'sieur !

- J'en suis certain parce que vous avez le Great Teacher avec vous ! Je suis le meilleur !

- Le meilleur pour la déconnade, oui, murmura Shaolan en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Onizuka bomba le torse et gloussa de satisfaction.

- Et en plus, si je gagne mon pari contre le sale prof de la terminale A, je vais pouvoir me taper mlle Yin… le rêve ! Avec ses seins, digne de ceux de Pamela, elle me fait penser à une de mes anciennes élèves. Oh, la jeunesse ! Ces corps en pleine croissance qui sont étouffés dans des vêtements trop petit pour des formes si généreuses…

Une grimace perverse tordit son visage.

- Fantasmer sur ses élèves… Mais vous êtes un vrai sadique !

- Rien que le fait de fantasmer sur un fantôme ça fait de lui un danger public, nota Shaolan.

- A propos, Li, où est cette clé que tu m'as promise ?

- Celle des vestiaires de l'équipe féminine de volley ?

- Le jour où je te demanderai celle de l'équipe masculine n'hésite pas à me flinguer. Alors, cette clé ?

- Et ben, je n'ai pas pu à cause de votre nymphe.

- T'as fait exprès ! l'accusa-t-il en posant ses mains à plat sur sa table. Tu m'as éloigné d'Ayumi et maintenant tu m'éloignes de mon paradis !

- Mais vous allez me foutre la paix avec ce fantôme !

- T'as vu comment tu parles à ton prof ? Franchement, tu mériterais que je te donne une fessée, Li !

- Si ma mère n'a pas jugé bon de m'en donner, c'est pas vous qui allez être le premier.

- Ta pauvre mère doit souffrir d'avoir un fils aussi insolent que toi. Je devrais peut-être aller la consoler.

- Si vous touchez à ma mère vous êtes mort !

- Oh ! dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Li est un fils à sa maman !

Voyant que leur conversation ne menait à rien, Shaolan baissa les bras. Il soupira.

- Ne sois pas triste pour les clés, Li. C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je me rattraperai avec Ayumi, mlle Yin et avec mon équipe féminine, dit-il en posant un regard sur les filles de sa classe.

- Oh, non, m'sieur ! Pas question que vous veniez dans nos vestiaires !

Le proviseur adjoint recula de la porte. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de sacrilège sortir de la bouche d'un professeur. Cette classe était perdue. Il fallait la mettre en quarantaine et empêcher que les autres élèves ne tombent entre leurs griffes.

Il avait tant travaillé pendant ces six dernières années et voilà que Onizuka venait de mettre ses efforts en miettes. Il devait en parler au proviseur afin de discuter sérieusement de ce diable de Onizuka. Et s'il ne l'écoutait pas, il irait s'entretenir avec le comité des parents d'élèves. Les futurs acteurs de la vie politique et économique de la Chine ne devaient pas dévier de leur chemin.

_Onizuka ne restera pas dans cette école ! C'est mon objectif et je l'atteindrais avant le début des vacances d'été._

L'ignorer ou ne pas l'ignorer ? Telle était la question.

Sakura opta pour la seconde solution et continua à descendre les escaliers sans se retourner. Elle était décidée à s'enfuir à toute jambe dès qu'elle parviendrait dans le hall. Accorder une audience à Shaolan reviendrait à avouer qu'elle acceptait sa présence à ses côtés, et il était hors de question qu'elle soit assimilée à une de ses conquêtes !

Il la rattrapa et se planta devant elle avec un sourire triomphateur.

Quand même qu'est-ce qu'il était trop mignon !

- La vipère aurait-elle perdu son venin et la lionne sa témérité ?

- Ose me toucher et tu recevras un bon coup dont tu te souviendras longtemps !

Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, honteuse. Les autres élèves les regardaient avec intérêt. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêné Shaolan. La pauvre Sakura, elle, ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Enfin ! J'ai retrouvé ma fleur de cerisier sauvage !

- S'il te plait, arrête, l'implora-t-elle tout bas.

- J'ai rien entendu. Tu peux répéter ?

- Arrête, dit-elle à son oreille.

- Ah ! Tu veux sortir avec moi !

- Ca va pas la tête ! Arrête de prendre tes délires pour la réalité ! Est-ce que tu es sourd ou vraiment désespéré dans ta vie ! Je préfère finir vieille fille plutôt que de sortir avec toi !

Sur ces mots, elle le planta au milieu des escaliers.

Malgré cette humiliation publique, cela ne dissuada pas Shaolan. Comme si de rien n'était, il descendit les dernières marches avec son flegme habituel. Sakura pensait avoir bouclé le dossier, elle se trompait. Il lui était difficile de chasser Sakura de son esprit, d'oublier ces deux émeraudes qui se voilaient dès qu'elle se mettait en colère ou s'éclairait lorsqu'elle riait. Il n'imaginait pas renoncer à elle aussi vite sans avoir appris à la connaître.

Sakura marchait furieuse en direction de la pelouse de la cours.

_Vivement que le cours de sport commence, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler ! _

Pas question de devenir la prochaine petite amie sur la liste certainement bien remplie de ce Li Shaolan.

Elle n'était pas à ce point folle pour sortir avec l'un des top dix de l'école Tao. Le magazine que s'arrachait les filles de l'école et celles alentours, préparé par l'association pour les "BG Forever" (Bô Gosse pour toujours -), avait circulé entre les mains de fans sur existées dès dix heures. Shaolan trônait en première place. Son dauphin était un certain Adam Kendall, les yeux d'un bleu clair et blond, en terminale A.

Elle se souvenait avoir été surprise en voyant la photo de Shaolan et d'Adam, l'une en face de l'autre. Ils étaient radicalement opposés à tout point de vue. Shaolan, gardait son éternel sourire qui semblait vous narguer, sa pose décontractée et sa cravate éternellement desserrer. Tandis qu'Adam avait tout d'un étudiant modèle. Il ne souriait pas et ses vêtements ne portaient aucun pli aucun laisser-aller. Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu cet américain car l'école comptait d'autres élèves étrangers, et elle se demandait si ces deux-là se connaissaient et si oui se supportaient-ils ? Adam avait l'air d'un garçon sincère et s'il l'était, elle préférait de loin sortir avec lui.

_Menteuse !_

La vérité est un bien lourd fardeau pour celui qui cherche à se mentir. Car, elle avait beau nier de tout son être, il fallait avouer que son animosité contre Shaolan faiblissait à mesure que ses tentatives désespérées le mettait dans des situations impossibles. Elle le détestait mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le cerner. Menteur, séducteur et infidèle... Il pouvait être autrement que ce que disait les rumeurs. Et puis, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. En classe, il était tout de même sympathique et drôle.

Elle se frappa le crâne.

_T'es folle ! T'es dingue ! _se reprocha-t-elle. _Ne le vois pas autrement que ce qu'il est : un fourbe !_

Pourvue que tout cela ne soit qu'un intérêt passager qui ne l'engagerait à rien, un coup de folie sans plus. Car si vraiment, comme le disait Tomoyo, elle était sous le charme... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais si ! L'intérêt se transformait en attirance et le coup de folie virait en coup de foudre.

Mais, elle n'était pas décidée à fondre entièrement devant Shaolan. Certes, il était difficile de ne pas succomber à ces yeux pleins de malice, à ce sourire de bad boy et à sa ténacité, mais il y avait l'autre côté moins reluisant de sa personne. Il était poursuivi par les rumeurs qui en faisaient un être insensible. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il était sûr de lui et de ses capacités, pas elle !

Elle voulait rester discrète le temps de terminer cette année scolaire et de retourner - si le travail de son père le permettait - au Japon, là où l'attendait tous ses amis. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à subir les railleries des autres élèves ou leurs méchancetés.

Alors pas de Shaolan et encore moins un autre !

Comme pour tirer un trait sur le sujet "Shaolan", elle siffla un air qui lui passait par la tête.

Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de sa joue. Elle s'essuya le coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi cette soudaine larme ?

Elle retrouva Tomoyo en compagnie de deux filles de leur classe.

- T'en as pris du temps !

- Je suis désolée, je...

Tomoyo se releva et l'écarta du groupe.

Elle avait senti le léger tremblement dans la voix de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Tomoyo inquiète, en voyant que Sakura gardait la tête baissée. Regarde-moi, Sakura !

Sakura releva la tête. Les prunelles vertes avaient pris une teinte grise.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne pleure pas, lui assura-t-elle.

- Si, dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Ce n'est pas moi, Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne sais pourquoi mais elle est si triste... si triste.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Phoebe. Elle est mon amie et je ne peux pas l'aider.

- Qui est cette Phoebe ? Une fille de cette école ?

- Elle est si gentille de me prévenir et moi... Je sais que tu as mal mais je ne peux rien faire ! Je t'en pris, arrête de pleurer !

Le comportement et les phrases étranges de Sakura commencèrent à inquiéter Tomoyo.

- Mais c'est toi qui pleures, Sakura !

- Arrête de pleurer, Phoebe. Je t'en...

Tomoyo rattrapa Sakura de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

- Sakura !


	8. Tous soudés face à l'adversité

Chapitre 8 : Tous soudés face à l'adversité

- Sortez, elle a besoin de repos.

Malgré leurs protestations, l'infirmière ne céda pas. D'un coup de balai, elle fit sortir la petite troupe.

Ils demeurèrent dans le couloir à fixer la porte de l'infirmerie avec frustration. Comment réagirait Sakura face à cette infirmière si déchaînée dans son travail, si à son réveil elle ne voyait aucune tête connue pour la rassurer ?

- J'espère qu'elle se réveillera en meilleure forme, dit Tomoyo.

- C'est pas malin de sa part de louper ses repas ! s'énerva Shaolan. Elle tient à devenir mannequin ou quoi ?

- Hier soir, elle n'avait pas la tête à manger. Et ce matin, on est parti en catastrophe pour ne pas être en retard. Et ce midi...

- Et alors ? Y'a bien des distributeurs dans cette foutue école ! Y'a vraiment que les filles pour ne pas écouter leur ventre quand elles ont faim !

- Tu y vas un peu fort, fit remarquer Eriol.

- C'est pas moi qui suis tombé dans les pommes au beau milieu de l'école !

- C'est que notre Shaolan est très préoccupé par la santé de Sakura ! C'est étonnant. Pourquoi elle ?

- En tout cas, je te remercie Shaolan pour avoir amené Sakura à l'infirmerie. J'aurais eu un peu de difficulté à la traîner jusqu'ici.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-il.

_C'est elle qui va devoir me remercier et me payer sa dette_, pensa-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Tomoyo ! L'infirmière nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter. Y'a un repas qui attends Sakura à son réveil.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas, répliqua-t-elle amusée. Dis plutôt que tu profites de ce moment pour me passer ton bras autour des épaules.

- Ca ne te gêne pas ? dit-il à son oreille.

- Moi si ! répondit Eriol en empoignant le bras de Kyo et en le tordant.

- T'as pas honte de te montrer aussi violent devant Tomoyo ? s'écria Kyo.

- Et toi, t'as pas honte de l'harceler ? rétorqua Eriol.

Shaolan s'approcha de Tomoyo. Ils s'éloignèrent des deux jouteurs.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Concernant Sakura, je suppose ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il gêné. En fait... Je ne sais pas comment te le demander... C'est assez personnel et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire, mais...

- Pose-là ta question, dit-elle amusée. Je verrai, ensuite.

- Et bien... Est-ce que Sakura a un copain ? Si je te demande ça c'est juste pour savoir. C'est peut-être à cause d'une peine de coeur ce qui lui arrive. Tu comprends, en tant que camarade de classe, je me dois de me préoccuper d'elle.

- Tu es très attentionné, Shaolan. C'est étonnant venant de ta part.

- Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

Le regard des quatre jeunes gens se riva sur le proviseur adjoint, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Kyo en relâchant le col de son ami.

- Il est trop tard pour fuir, répondit Eriol en remettant sa cravate en place, il nous a grillé avec ta voix d'ours.

- Qui c'est qui a une voix d'ours ?!

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, intervient Shaolan.

Le proviseur adjoint s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

- De toute façon, murmura Shaolan, on a rien a se reprocher. Alors, pour une fois pas la peine de se sentir coupable.

Ils s'alignèrent prestement en ligne.

- Bonjour, monsieur le proviseur ! dirent-ils en choeur.

- Que faites-vous à traîner dans les couloirs alors que les cours de sport ne vont pas tarder à commencer ? Monsieur Li, j'espère que vous et vos amis avez une excellente explication à me fournir.

- Vous voyez cette porte, monsieur ? La réponse à votre question se trouve juste derrière, répondit Shaolan.

- Vous plaisantez ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu télévisé !

- Lisez l'écriteau, intervient Eriol.

- Je sais que c'est l'infirmerie ! Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi !

- Et vous ne déduisez rien ? continua Kyo, en se retenant de rire devant le peu de jugeote du proviseur adjoint.

- Je vais vous expliquer, monsieur, reprit Tomoyo qui voyait l'homme devenir rouge de colère. Une de nos camarade s'est trouvée mal et nous l'avons amener à l'infirmerie. Nous venons juste d'en sortir. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez donc à l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Mais pourquoi venir à quatre ?

- J'ai aidé mademoiselle Daidoji à porter notre camarade jusqu'ici, répondit Shaolan

- Il se trouve que j'avais un mal de tête incroyable, dit Kyo. J'ai donc décidé de venir demander une aspirine. Et c'est là que je suis tombé sur eux.

- Quant à moi, le stress des futurs examens a provoqué quelques étourdissements. Et donc...

- J'ai compris !! Le hasard vous a tous conduit par miracle devant cette porte ! Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais gober ces histoires ?

- Mais c'est la vérité, monsieur !

- Silence ! Pour ces mensonges, vous serez collés tous les quatre avec votre camarade soi disante malade !

- Mais Sakura est vraiment...

- Silence, jeune fille ! Vous devriez avoir honte de fréquenter ces voyous ! Je veux tous vous voir à la fin des cours dans mon bureau ! En attendant, dehors !

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

- Désolé, Tomoyo.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si. Sans nous, il n'aurait pas été aussi dur avec toi.

- C'est trop tard. Maintenant, Sakura et toi vous êtes devenues des voyous de la pire espèce. Des éléments qui ont dévié du chemin lumineux de Bouddha

- C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca, c'est le discours que tu vas bientôt entendre de la bouche du Chauve. C'est un fou de religion. Pour lui, nous sommes des agneaux qu'il doit diriger dans le droit chemin pour un jour espérer voir la Chine au firmament, et surtout pour rejoindre à sa mort son idole : Bouddha.

- Je t'assure que dès que tu entends son discours digne d'une secte, t'as plus envie de faire la moindre bêtise pour ne pas retourner le voir.

- Ça ne semble pas vous avoir traumatiser à ce point.

- La première fois, si.

- Je crois que c'était à son arrivée dans l'école. On devait être en cinquième. On s'ennuyait tellement à la cérémonie qu'on est discrètement sorti. Mais le gardien nous a mis la main dessus et nous a envoyé devant le proviseur adjoint qui s'est chargé de nous retourner le cerveau.

- En ressortant, je crois que j'étais prêt à me pendre devant le Dalaï lama pour qu'il interdise au Chauve d'utiliser le nom de Bouddha.

- Pour nous, il n'était pas question de laisser ce dingue dicter sa loi dans l'école.

- Mais, l'idée de devoir passer des heures à écouter ses sermons étaient un vrai obstacle.

- Donc, on a cherché une solution et on l'a trouvé.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Les boules quiès ! déclarèrent-ils.

- Simple mais efficace.

- Le problème pour ce soir, c'est que je ne les ai pas ramené au lycée depuis le dernier cours du trimestre passé, dit Kyo.

- T'as pas fait ça ?!

- On est cuit, soupira Shaolan. Dans quatre heures, on sera transformé en gentils agneaux obéissants.

- On a survécu une fois, on peut réitéré l'exploit.

- Certainement, à condition que son discours soit spontané et pas préparé à l'avance comme je le redoute.

- Quelle différence ?

- La différence est que lorsqu'il prépare ses sermons, ils ont l'avantage d'être plus longs, plus sermonneur, plus...

- Prise de tête, termina Kyo. Je crois que finalement, j'aurais dû chiper une boîte d'aspirine.

- Bon, jusqu'à ce soir, proposa Shaolan on se quitte pas et on se soutien à fond. Si nos esprits ne font plus qu'un, on s'en sortira quasiment intact.

- Donc, Tomoyo. Tu viens d'intégrer officiellement notre groupe de voyou, dit Kyo.

- Et Sakura ?

- Bien sûr que...

- On verra, coupa Shaolan.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Parce qu'elle risque de ne pas être d'accord.

Sakura tendit l'oreille.

L'infirmière discutait avec une élève.

Elle tira lentement le rideau blanc puis à pas de loup elle se dirigea vers la porte. Et sortit.

Elle souffla enfin.

Elle ne pensait pas s'échapper aussi facilement des mains de cette infirmière aux attentions épuisantes, bien que louables. Ses paupières s'étaient à peine relevées qu'un plateau-repas avait surgi, de nulle part, devant ses yeux. L'infirmière s'était postée à ses côtés en lui signifiant qu'elle ne la quitterait pas tant qu'il resterait la moindre miette de nourriture sur le plateau. C'est vrai qu'elle avait sauté trois repas mais quand même ! C'était exceptionnel. Elle n'était pas anorexique aux dernières nouvelles, alors pourquoi veiller à ce qu'elle mange ?

Après ce repas forcé, l'infirmière l'avait séquestrée, l'obligeant à rester allongée sur le lit. Et dire qu'elle avait attendu ce cours de sport ! A cette heure-ci, elle l'avait manqué. Elle pouvait toujours rejoindre le cours de cuisine. Mais hors de question qu'elle avale le moindre morceau. Son estomac était saturé.

Elle aperçut des élèves se diriger vers la bâtiment technique. Elle reconnut les têtes de sa classe mais pas de Tomoyo à l'horizon. Elle était sûrement à l'étage.

Elle passa les portes du bâtiment quand soudain une main lui agrippa le bras.

- Que nous as-tu pêché, aujourd'hui, Faye ?

Trois jeunes filles fixaient Sakura d'un regard méprisant.

- Un sushi en provenance du Japon, railla-t-elle. Veux-tu que je te l'assaisonne, Meilin ?

- Qu'en penses-tu, Jade ? Je crois que tu n'aimes pas les thons.

- Je les déteste, affirma-t-elle. C'est une variété de poisson qui me reste toujours en travers de la gorge. Ils ont toujours la sale manie d'aller nager dans les lagons qui leur sont pourtant interdit.

Sakura étudia les trois lycéennes d'un œil critique.

Hautaine et froide avec sa longue natte brune et ses yeux gris, Jade était jolie mais il régnait autour d'elle une barrière qui la rendait inaccessible car distante. Meilin, par contre, avait un visage plus expressif, et ses deux couettes brunes lui donnaient un air de petite fille malicieuse. Quant à Faye, ses magnifiques yeux améthyste lui conféraient un aspect mystérieux avec ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage.

- Sincèrement, commença Faye, je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Mais bon, ton cousin m'étonnera toujours dans tous ses choix.

- C'est vrai, admit Meilin, il n'est pas très doué pour différencier un vrai Prada d'un faux.

- Alors pourquoi on se prend la tête pour elle ? reprit Faye.

- Le "elle" et le "thon", elle a un nom ! s'écria Sakura en se défaisant de la poigne de Faye.

- Kinomoto Sakura, c'est bien ça ? demanda Jade.

- Oui.

- Le problème avec mon cousin, c'est qu'il est du genre à être obnubilé par tout ce qu'il ne peut pas posséder. Les autres filles, elles n'étaient pas très malignes. Elles lui ont offert le forfait à la carte et tout compris en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Mais cette fille là... Elle est futée. Pour le moment, mon cousin court après ce forfait si alléchant mais à la longue il va souscrire à un abonnement à durée indéterminé. Et ça, pas question !

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

- Une petite frousse pour commencer, répondit Meilin. Jade ?

- Ca me va.

- Hé ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne connais même pas ce cousin alors laissez-moi partir !

- Li Shaolan, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Si, mais... Hé ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je veux sortir avec lui ?! Vous êtes folles ou quoi ?!

- Ton manège est on ne peut plus clair. Tu joues les filles difficiles mais on sait que tu rêves comme toutes les autres de sortir avec Shaolan. Et y'a aussi ta copine... C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?

- Tomoyo, répondit Faye.

- Elle a l'air d'une sainte nitouche mais elle cache bien son jeu en jouant sur deux tableaux. Elle a intérêt à s'éloigner d'Eriol et de Kyo.

- Si vous agissez ainsi c'est vraiment que vous doutez de votre charme. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un thon. Face à vous, je ne fais vraiment pas le poids. Alors pourquoi ces menaces et ses insultes ?

- Selon toi, Faye, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que les hommes ont tendance à aller voir dans les jardins sans saveur alors qu'ils ont l'éden à deux pas de leur maison. Ils ne prennent vraiment conscience de leur trésor qu'après avoir constaté par eux même que ces jardins n'étaient qu'épines. Le hic, c'est que certains jardins ressemblent en tout point à l'éden jusqu'à en exhaler le même parfum, sauf que ce parfum est empoisonné. Et nos hommes dans ce cas prennent plus de temps à rouvrir les yeux sur l'essentiel.

- Vous êtes du jour à aimer les métaphores, remarqua Sakura, acerbe.

Elles avancèrent vers elle jusqu'à l'acculer au mur.

- Un conseil, ne joue pas avec nous, l'avertit Meilin. Si tu ne veux pas que ton amie et toi ayez tous les lycéens de l'école sur le dos, vous avez intérêt à vous éloigner de Shaolan, Eriol et Kyo.

- Restez dans votre coin et vous passerez une année scolaire tranquille, continua Jade.

- C'est un avertissement que nous te donnons. Un autre faux-pas et vous le regretterez. C'est clair, menaça Faye.

Meilin remit la cravate de Sakura en place puis s'éloigna en riant avec ses deux amies.

Sakura fulminait de rage et non de peur. Personne ne lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire et encore moins qui elle devait fréquenter ou non, sauf son père.

- Non, ce n'est pas clair ! Si je veux empoisonner Shaolan, je le ferai et il succombera ! Et Tomoyo sera la seule à choisir celui qu'elle veut !

Sur ce, elle ne se risqua pas à attendre la réaction des trois filles. Elle se rua vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de cuisine.

- Sakura !

Elle s'immobilisa devant la salle de cours.

- Oui, Aya ?

- Je croyais que tu étais à l'infirmerie, dit-elle essoufflée. C'est Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

- Rien. Calme-toi. J'ai juste un message pour toi. Elle te demande de la rejoindre au gymnase Est.

- Elle ne vient pas en cours de cuisine ?

- J'en sais rien. Je fais juste le facteur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je dirais au prof que vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle.

Sakura dévala les escaliers, traversa la cour en direction du gymnase, en se demandant pour quelles raisons Tomoyo séchait le cours.

Elle était pressée de retrouver son amie. Traîner seule dans le gymnase n'était pas très rassurant surtout qu'elle ne croisait que des garçons pour le moment.

Elle s'arrêta et songea alors qu'elle aurait sans doute dû attendre Tomoyo à l'extérieur du gymnase. Malgré tout, elle alla voir de ses propres yeux quel sport se pratiquait dans ces lieux.

De la boxe, plus particulièrement de la boxe chinoise.

Elle avança parmi les jeunes gens, avec un sourire crispé. De l'audace, elle en avait peut-être un peu trop usée, là. Quelle soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin deux têtes familières ! Elle s'approcha de Kyo qui se tenait en face du ring.

- Il n'est pas mauvais, remarqua-t-elle.

La seule voix féminine ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles d'un certain boxeur. Etonné, Shaolan détourna son attention de son adversaire. Ce dernier profita de cette inattention pour lui porter un coup au visage.

Shaolan chancela mais se rattrapa. Aussitôt, il sortit précipitamment du ring pour faire face à Sakura.

En voyant le sang perler au coin de sa lèvre, Sakura avança la main. Shaolan lui saisit le poignet au vol, le sourcil froncé.

- Tu es...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! coupa-t-il furieux.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle sans se formaliser de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je te repose ma question !

- Et moi la mienne, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, mais si tu es capable de me hurler dessus comme un dingue, c'est que tu es en forme !

Continuer à s'époumoner comme ils le faisaient, ne les mènerait à rien. De plus, Shaolan remarqua l'intérêt croissant de la salle. Même les murs semblaient attendre la suite de leur dispute. Ils se donnaient en spectacle pour le plaisir des spectateurs. Cela ne le gênait pas mais il savait à quel point Sakura virait facilement au rouge.

- Viens, dit-il plus calmement, on va continuer cette conversation ailleurs.

- Et pourquoi ? Nous n'avons jamais rien eu de personnel à nous dire à ce que je sache. A moins que les rumeurs soient fondées et que tu n'en profites pour me sauter dessus !

Atterré par les paroles de la jeune fille, Shaolan soupira et porta sa main à son front. Sakura était impossible à gérer quand elle s'emportait. Elle ne mesurait plus ses paroles.

- Je flippe rien qu'en imaginant ce qui m'attend dès que tu ouvres la bouche.

- D'accord, je m'en vais ! De toute façon, j'étais à la recherche de Tomoyo !

Elle tourna les talons.

- Attends, Sakura ! Toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kyo, le moindre commentaire et t'es mort.

Shaolan s'élança à la poursuite de Sakura. Il ne la chercha pas longtemps.

Elle l'attendait dans le couloir, adossée contre le mur.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Il faillit tomber à la renverse. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle n'était pas censée être à des kilomètres ? Au lieu de cela, elle l'attendait.

- C'est toi qui voulais une conversation privée, non ? dit-elle pour répondre à la mine abasourdie de Shaolan. Pas la peine de faire une tête d'idiot.

- Excuse-moi pour cette tête d'idiot mais j'ai du mal à me faire à tes différents traits de caractères.

- Ah, Sakura, t'es là !

Tomoyo lui sauta au cou.

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Ca y est, la bande des voyous est au complet ! déclara Kyo en déboulant du gymnase.

- Woé... Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ?

_Et surtout m'expliquer pourquoi je retrouve Tomoyo avec Eriol ?_

- Sans problème !

Kyo se fit un devoir de mettre Sakura au courant des derniers événements.

- S j'ai bien compris, je suis convoquée au bureau du Chauve alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et tout ça à cause de vous ?

- Tu comprends vite, c'est bien.

- C'est injuste !

- On ne te le fait pas dire, acquiesça Kyo.

- Non... En fait, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. C'est de ma faute.

- Tu l'as dit ! s'écria Shaolan. T'as une dette envers moi.

- Depuis quand les bonnes actions sont facturées ?

- Chez moi, on paie tout.

- T'es radin à ce point ?

- Encore trois centimètres et vous êtes bons pour vous embrasser, dit Kyo en surgissant entre les deux.

Shaolan et Sakura s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en sursautant.

- Ca vous dirait un petit tour sur le toit avant d'aller chez le Chauve ?

- Et pourquoi on devrait vous suivre ? s'énerva Sakura. On a un cours !

- Libre à toi d'y aller, p'tite tête. Si tu tiens à faire des petits gâteaux pendant que le Chauve décidera de ton week-end.

- A quoi ça va me servir de sécher à part doubler ma peine ?

- C'est juste, dit Shaolan. Tu peux te la jouer solo si tu veux. C'est ce que souhaite le Chauve. En ce moment, il doit être à ta recherche et celle de Tomoyo pour tenter de vous liguer l'une contre l'autre. Sa spécialité, c'est isoler l'élève pour lui faire comprendre que le mieux pour lui est d'avouer et de balancer ses potes. Si on arrive soudé devant lui, il ne pourra rien faire. Car sans preuve, il ne peut pas nous donner d'heures de colle. Par contre, si chacun tente de sauver sa peau, il y en aura forcément un de nous cinq qui payera les pots cassés ce week-end. T'as pigé, p'tite tête ?

- Tu m'énerves !

- On se change et on revient, dit-il. Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici.

Elle qui désirait éviter Shaolan en dehors des heures de cours, c'était mal parti. Quelle histoire ! Sans son évanouissement, elle n'aurait pas eu à côtoyer Shaolan d'aussi près. Et maintenant que ses groupies s'y étaient mises, sa vie au lycée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui. Je manquais de sucre, c'est tout.

- Qui c'est Phoebe ?

- J'en sais rien. Je devrais la connaître ?

- Non.

- J'ai été étonnée de te voir avec ces trois là.

- Moi, aussi. Mais, ils sont très drôles. Tu verras. On ne s'ennuie pas avec eux.

- Oui, mais je doute que cette nouvelle amitié plaise à tout le monde.

- Les fans du trio comique, c'est ça ?

- J'ai fait la connaissance de trois d'entre-elles. Elles m'ont conseillé de nous éloigner de leurs idoles sous peine de représailles.

- Tu vas suivre leur "conseil" ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire. Et si je les écoute, c'est comme si j'admettais leur supériorité. Je n'ai pas peur de les affronter, moi ! Et toi ?

- Je suis du même avis que toi, ma Sakura.

- On n'a pas été trop long ?

La voix de Kyo retentit dans le couloir.

- Arrête de crier, imbécile ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça.

- Venez, mesdemoiselles, dit Kyo en passant son bras sous celui de Sakura et de Tomoyo, je vous emmène au septième ciel.

BONG

- Excusez-le pour cet humour douteux, dit Shaolan. Et si nous allions sur ce toit ?

- Un de ces jours, vous allez vraiment me blesser, s'alarma Kyo. Et vous, ça vous faire rire ! Les filles sont devenues bien cruelles de nos jours, snif.

- Tu as vraiment des dons de comiques. C'est un plus pour séduire une fille.

- C'est vrai ? Et ça marche avec vous ?

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

La récréation ne dura pas éternellement. Les plaisanteries prirent fin avec le son de la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours.

Traînant des pieds, la joyeuse bande se présenta au bureau du principal adjoint.

L'intérieur avait tout d'un temple bouddhiste avec ses icônes à l'effigie du Bouddha et ses baguettes d'encens posées sur tous les supports possibles.

Ils s'alignèrent devant leur proviseur adjoint et le saluèrent.

- Je suis étonnée de vous voir dans mon bureau. Je pensais qu'après avoir séché vos précédents cours vous n'auriez pas le toupet de réapparaître devant moi. Je me suis trompé. La désobéissance, l'insolence et le goût du risque coulant dans vos veines, j'aurais dû me douter que vous agiriez de la sorte ! Mais vous, mesdemoiselles, je ne comprends pas. Vous semblez être deux élèves modèles. Qu'avez-vous à gagner à suivre ces trois cancres ?

Il se leva de son siège. Les mains derrière son dos, il fixa la cour à travers la fenêtre puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Ca va commencer, murmura Kyo à Sakura et Tomoyo qui se tenaient respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Surtout ne tentez pas de comprendre ce qu'il raconte. N'essayez pas de le suivre dans son délire. Pensez à autre chose, n'importe quoi mais pas à son discours, sinon c'est la fin pour vous.

Le proviseur adjoint se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Voyez-vous, de mon temps, les jeunes gens travaillaient durs non pas pour les études mais pour aider leur famille à survivre dans la pauvreté. Nous n'étions pas encore cette nation démocratique tournée vers l'Europe. Le pays était en construction. Chacun donnait de son énergie pour qu'un jour nos descendants puissent être fiers de leur nation. Bouddha nous a donné la force d'avancer. Sa lumière a illuminé le petit dragon rouge pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer, grandir et se transformer en un gigantesque et flamboyant dragon. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes parvenus à nous hisser parmi l'élite mondiale jusqu'à pouvoir entrer au sein de l'OMC...

_Je me demande vraiment qui est cette Phoebe, _songea Tomoyo. _Je ne crois pas que Sakura m'ait menti. Elle ne sait pas qui est cette fille mais pourtant elle m'en a parlé pendant son sorte de délire. Elle a peut-être rencontré cette Phoebe en Grèce, et son amnésie a dû effacer sa trace dans sa mémoire. C'est la seule explication plausible. Elle disait que c'était son amie. Sakura m'aurait-elle remplacée durant son séjour en Grèce ?_

_Est-ce que c'est normal de se sentir aussi fatiguée en ce début de rentrée ?_ se demanda Kyo. _Vivement les vacances d'été et les jolies filles en bikini sur la plage. D'ailleurs, en parlant de jolies filles, je me demande s'il y aurait pas moyen de voir Tomoyo et Sakura en deux pièces. Parce que le maillot de bain de l'école, il est limite pour les nones. Je dois trouver un moyen pour passer ces vacances d'été avec mes deux fleurs sur une plage de sables fins. Nota benêt : ne pas en faire part au deux cousins Li._

_Finalement, c'est pas si difficile de se faire à la présence de Shaolan,_ songea Sakura. _Il semble avoir compris que je n'étais pas intéressée par lui. Et comme ami, il assure, il faut le dire. Je crois qu'il n'est pas du genre à lâcher un pote. S'il est si fidèle en amitié pourquoi il ne le serait pas en amour ? Il n'a peut-être pas trouvée celle qu'il lui fallait. Mais loin de moi l'idée de tenter d'être cette fille._

_Je suis certain que Sakura a un copain,_ pensa Shaolan. _Sinon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aurait rejeté ma proposition de sortir avec moi. _(Tu ne serais pas un peu narcissique sur les bords, Shaolan ? ) _A moins qu'elle ne soit pas attiré par un mec aussi instable que moi. _(C'est bien, t'es redevu objectif -) _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle semble me tolérer en tant qu'ami. C'est déjà un début. Si je parviens à lui prouver que je ne suis pas ce Don Juan que les rumeurs décrivent, elle acceptera sûrement de devenir ma petite amie. Mais il y a du boulot._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens plus ces deux fortes énergies ?_ se demanda Eriol. _Leur magie est opposée par leur nature mais se complètent. Elles sont arrivées en ville, il y a environ deux heures. Danger à l'horizon ou est-ce le conseil qui a demandé à deux magiciens de venir à Honk Kong ? Le conseil ne me répondra jamais. Et je me demande si Shaolan et Kyo ont ressenti ces deux forces magiques ? Je leur en parlerai plus tard._

- ... Vous comprenez donc que vous vous devez de rendre hommage à Bouddha en suivant son enseignement. Ainsi, vous contribuerez à élever la Chine vers la cime du triomphe mais également à assurer un avenir radieux à vos enfants et petits-enfants. Comprenez donc que votre comportement de cet après-midi était en total inadéquation avec ma vision et celle du règlement, vous en conviendrez ? Je tiens à être juste envers chacun de vous. Néanmoins, je pourrais reconsidérez votre situation si de nouveaux éléments venaient être portés à ma connaissance.

- Je crois parler au nom de chacun de mes camarades, en vous disant, que nous n'avons rien de plus à vous dire. Nous avions chacun une raison valable de nous trouver à l'infirmerie. Si à vos yeux nous sommes en fautes et bien... il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

- Et vous, mesdemoiselles ?

- En ce qui me concerne, dit Sakura, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être coupable.

- Moi de même, renchérit Tomoyo.

- Bien. Je vois, monsieur Li, que vous êtes parvenu à enrôler deux nouveaux membres dont l'entêtement est digne du vôtre. Je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter.

- Nous pouvons partir ?

- Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte quand :

- Mais vous êtes tout de même collés pour avoir séché vos cours de l'après-midi.

- Oh, non, monsieur !

- Réservez-moi votre samedi. Nous allons voir si votre esprit d'équipe survivra à une matinée de nettoyage, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Shaolan qui fut le dernier à sortir du bureau referma violement la porte pour manifester son mécontentement.

- Il a eu la haine de ne pas nous choper sur la première affaire alors il se rattrape sur une autre.

- Finalement, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû nous suivre, dit Eriol. Vous auriez évité la colle.

- Je ne regrette rien, dit Tomoyo. Je me doutais bien que s'il n'obtenait pas satisfaction sur l'histoire de l'infirmerie, il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous punir.

- Un samedi dans cette école. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

- On peut toujours s'arranger pour que ce samedi soit amusant, nota Shaolan.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à nettoyer une salle de classe un samedi, déclara Sakura.

- T'as jamais vu un Disney ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu manques de culture disneyenne.

- Alors moi aussi j'en manque parce que je ne saisis pas l'allusion, dit Kyo.

- Merlin l'enchanteur, la Belle et la bête...

- Rassure-moi, coupa Tomoyo, tu ne vas pas nous énoncer la liste de tes DVD Disney.

- Non ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls ! Chez Disney, les personnages s'aident de la magie pour faire le ménage !

- Bon, quelqu'un aurait-il une idée pour égayer ce samedi ? continua Eriol.

- Personne ne m'a entendu ou quoi ?

- Je crois que le discours du Chauve t'a déréglé le cerveau. La magie pour faire le ménage. T'es magicien ? ironisa Kyo avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne parlais pas de la magie avec des baguettes et des fées, mais la magie de la bonne humeur ! Un peu de musique, des petits gâteaux, des gens qui s'apprécient et le tour est joué !

Ils continuèrent à se charrier le long du chemin qui les menait vers les grilles de l'école.

- Pour ce samedi, je vous prépare un emploi du temps sensass', déclara Kyo.

- On est mardi, fit remarquer Eriol. Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'y prendre un peu tôt ?

- C'est toi qui lui reproches d'être toujours à la bourre, rétorqua Shaolan.

- Ouais. Donc pour une fois, conclut Kyo, je m'y prends à l'avance !

Sakura s'était immobilisée avec Tomoyo.

Kyo fut le premier à remarquer leur retard.

- Eh, les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Le visage de Sakura s'était subitement illuminé.

**A suivre…**

**J'ai toujours eu le mot "suite " en horreur. C'est vrai koi ! A chaque fois, il faut que l'auteur ou le réalisateur de la série vous coupe au moment le plus intense. Et après, on doit se taper une bonne semaine, voir plus quand il s'agit d'un livre comme Harry Potter, avant d'avoir cette sacro sainte "suite".**

**Et malgré cela, j'ose - oui j'ose - vous faire la même chose ! (Wouah, ça rime !) Euh… pas fâché, hein ? **

**Shaolan : de toute façon, je me demande qui lira cette suite que t'essaies de vendre. Alors s'il te plait arrête de te la péter et clôture-moi cette histoire en, disons, deux chapitre maximum pour demain.**

**Feylie : Deux chapitres ! Tu crois que je travaille pour ton père ! Et puis, comment je vais pouvoir clôturer aussi rapidement ? Alors, là pas question, mon vieux ! Tu vas devoir faire des heures sup mais pas moi ! J'ai mes études, ma famille, mon mec, non vraiment tu rêves, là !**

**Shaolan : Je vais me plaindre à la SPF.**

**Feylie : tu voulais dire SPA, non ?**

**Shaolan : et en plus les fanficteurs sont stupides. La SPF, c'est le Syndicat des Persos de Fic. Alors t'as peur, hein ?**

**Feylie : Je te répondrais à ma prochaine intro parce que là je suis morte de rire.**

**Pour ceux qui sont toujours décidés à lire la fic, je vais essayer de me booster à mort, lol. Et comme je peux me permettre de lancer des chapitres en gros, je verrais d'ici, lundi pour la suite. Le titre du prochain chapitre ?... « Jalousie dans l'air » !**

**Salut -**


	9. Jalousie dans l'air

**Salut tout le monde !! C Feylie !**

**Je suis contente de vous retrouver, sans rire, c'est vrai !**

**Je tenais à remercier Debbie, Sinkha, Marion-moune, Eweny pour leurs commentaires qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir et me donne envie de me défonçer encore plus pour que cette fic vous plaise encore ! Merci beaucoup ! Et merci aux autres qui lisent, je les oublies pas (du moins s'ils exitent )**

**Pour la suite, c'est 3 chapitres (et oui, je ralenti la cadence) pour vous faire marrer un bon coup (j'espère).**

**Donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Jalousie dans l'air

Sakura les planta au beau milieu de l'allée pour s'élancer dans les bras d'un grand brun qui se tenait devant les portes de l'école.

Shaolan serra les poings. La jalousie grondait en lui mais il sut la contenir. Malgré tout, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tomoyo. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Venez, dit-elle, je vais vous présenter.

Ils se rapprochèrent du couple dont les retrouvailles se transformaient en joyeuse dispute.

- C'est quoi ce petit ventre ? J'ai l'impression que Godzilla a encore fait des siennes. Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas t'empiffrer. Mais bon, quand Godzilla voit de la nourriture, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'engloutir.

- T'es pas drôle, Toya ! dit-elle faussement furieuse.

Elle tentait de le frapper mais il empoigna ses poignets.

- Toujours aussi petite, hein ?

- Tu fais des kilomètres pour me voir et la seule chose que tu me dis pour nos retrouvailles, c'est que je suis un Godzilla et une naine. Un compliment, ce serait gentil. Mais c'est trop te demander !

- Je vais me rattraper, dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Ma petite Sakura est encore plus jolie que la dernière fois. Ça te va comme ça ?

- C'était sincère ?

- T'en doute ?

- Non, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Hé ! On ne va pas non plus s'avouer l'amour éternel.

Elle s'écarta et lui envoya un coup dans le ventre qui le fit plier en deux.

- Tu frappes fort !

- Bien fait !

- Tu n'as vraiment pas les manières d'une fille. Regarde Tomoyo ! Elle est si adorable.

- Tu vas Bien Toya ?

- Oui, et toi ? Tu dois être épuisée.

- Pourquoi elle le serait ? s'enquit Sakura en voyant une vanne se profiler à l'horizon.

- Parce qu'elle a certainement dû se rendre compte que dormir avec toi, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Tu ronfle comme un bulldozer et je ne parle pas de...

- Tais-toi !

- Tu as honte que tes camarades se moquent de toi, hein ? C'est vrai que c'est pas courant une lycéenne qui fait des cauchemars et hurle toute la nuit après avoir vu un linge blanc étendu dans une salle de bain.

- Je vais te tuer, Toya !

Sakura poursuivit Toya en brandissant son poing.

- Ils s'entendent super bien, on dirait, remarqua Kyo.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, dit Tomoyo. Ils aiment se taquiner.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda Shaolan.

- Ils se connaissent depuis assez longtemps. D'ailleurs, ils sont très liés. Et je dirais même que ce mot est trop faible pour décrire le lien existant entre ces deux-là.

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa Shaolan.

- Attendez que je vous présente Toya. Il est super, vous verrez.

- Une autre fois.

- On vous laisse !

- A demain !

_Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de laisser croire que Toya était le petit ami de Sakura ?_ songea Tomoyo, inquiète. _Non, après tout un peu de jalousie ne peut pas nuire_.

- Bah, nos trois comiques sont partis ? s'étonna Sakura.

- On les reverra demain.

- Je les ai fait fuir ? Tant mieux ! Je n'aime pas ces morveux, surtout l'autre châtain.

- Shaolan ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, d'abord ?!

- Ca !

- Quoi, ça !

- Rien que la manière dont il te regarde et dont toi tu le défends, ça veut tout dire. Et je ne supporte pas.

- Tes allusions sont vraiment stupides. Shaolan est un simple camarade de classe. Si je le défends c'est parce que tes ennemis sont mes amis, na !

Sakura s'éloigna à grand pas.

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Pour le moment, j'en suis pas trop certaine mais il se pourrait bien que...

- Oh, non ! Là, c'et certain, je ne suis pas prêts de repartir au Japon. Je ne vais pas laisser ma petite soeur tomber amoureuse d'un morveux sans rien faire !

Shaolan claqua violement la porte d'entrée et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Ce coup d'éclat ne passa pas inaperçue au salon.

- Bonsoir, ma tante, dit Eriol sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonsoir, Eriol. Ta journée s'et-elle bien passée ?

- A quelque détails près, oui.

- Et Shaolan ? Il ne semble pas s'être calmé depuis ce matin.

- Il est en apprentissage.

- En apprentissage ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais ne craignez rien. Shaolan s'en remettra.

L'apprentissage dont parlait Eriol était celui de l'amour. Pour la première fois, Shaolan ressentait enfin les effets négatifs d'une véritable passion. Après avoir joué durant des années avec le coeur des filles, il recevait enfin la monnaie de sa pièce. Le Don Juan ressentait enfin cette atroce douleur dans son coeur.

Tomber amoureux, il n'y croyait pas. Le coup de foudre, il y croyait encore moins. Pourtant, la vérité était bel et bien là ! Il avait suffi de deux journées pour que Sakura s'impose dans son coeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait tout de même du temps pour ces choses là. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il enchaîné malgré lui à une fille qui en aimait un autre ?

Allongé sur son lit, il fixa le plafond.

_"Si seulement, il existait un mauvais génie pour te faire comprendre à quel point s'amuser avec les sentiments d'autrui fait mal. Si j'ai un voeu, c'est bien celui de te voir tomber amoureux à en crever !"_

_"Je voudrais quand même rencontrer une fille qui ne soit pas subjuguée par ton charme. Ça m'énerve de te voir sortir toujours gagnant."_

Il se redressa brusquement. Mais bien sûr ! S'il était dans cette situation s'était la faute de son ex et de Eriol.

Il se rua dans la chambre de son cousin. Il le trouva assis à sa table, un livre ouvert devant lui.

- C'est de ta faute !

- Bon, tu me la refaits avec moins de bruitage et plus d'une phrase pour m'aider dans la compréhension, répliqua Eriol sans se retourner vers son cousin.

- C'est pas toi qui priais pour que je rencontre une fille qui me ferait payer ma conduite envers les autres ? Et y'a cette emmerdeuse de Kim qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me balancer un mauvais génie sur le dos par vengeance ! Vraiment, j'avais pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

- Depuis quand tu crois au mauvais sort ?

- Depuis qu'il y a une certaine Sakura dans les parages ! A cause de vous, j'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête. J'aurais pu tenter quelque chose mais comme par hasard elle à un copain ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je me lamente comme tu le voulais ou bien je crève comme le souhaitait Kim ?!

- Premièrement, tu vas te calmer ou tu risques de voir débarquer Feimei et Falen qui vont te charier. Deuxièmement, je n'y suis pour rien si tu es tombé amoureux. Troisièmement, je suis ravi de voir que Kim est vengée...

- Espèce de traître !

- ... Et quatrièmement, l'amour n'est pas un fléau. Tu ne vas pas mourir et tu ne te transformeras pas en loque, je te rassure.

- Pourquoi moi ? soupira-t-il en se laissant choir sur le lit.

- Eros est un dieu assez espiègle. Il choisit ses victimes au hasard et c'est ça qui est si excitant.

- Et pourquoi Sakura ? Il y avait pleins d'autres filles, mais non je suis obligé de tomber sur celle qui est inaccessible ! Ce Toya... Elle a vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Face à lui, je ne fais pas le poids.

- Sur quels critères te bases-tu ?

- Et en plus, ça a l'air sérieux entre eux. Ils vivaient peut-être ensemble au Japon...

- Sakura est un peu jeune pour vivre en couple, tu ne crois pas ?

- ... Et ça depuis au moins un an.

- Je me demande ce qui te permet de l'affirmer.

- Et c'est peut-être pour lui qu'elle est venue au Japon.

- Ou sûrement à cause de ses parents, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Eriol ?

- Je pense que tu t'en fous un peu de mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Est-ce que t'as entendu une seule miette de ce que je viens de dire ?

- Et pourquoi un vieux de son genre se tape une jeune ? Il ne peut pas trouver une fille de son âge ?

- Shaolan...

- Ce genre de type, ça me...

- SHAOLAN !!

- Quoi ? T'as pas besoin de me crier dessus, je t'écoute !

- Laisse-moi en douter. Si tu veux monologuer, va dans ta chambre. Si tu veux un conseil, tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes !

- C'est Tomoyo qui te met dans cet état ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'abandonne.

TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

- Tiens Godzilla est enfin prête.

Sakura sauta des escaliers et atterrit sur le sol. Elle passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine, prit une tartine, son déjeuner et sortit de la maison.

- Bon, et bien je crois que je vais y aller !

- Tomoyo !

- Oui.

- Tu peut garder un oeil sur Sakura ou de préférence les deux ?

- Promis !

Elle retrouva Sakura qui s'impatientait.

- Tu te dépêches !

- T'es bien pressée, aujourd'hui.

- Je suis toujours pressée le matin vu qu'on est toujours en retard

- Je pensais à une tout autre raison.

Devant les portes des l'école.

- Salut, mes belles fleurs ! s'écria Kyo.

- Toujours en forme, toi.

- Tu m'as déjà cernée. C'est un signe ça.

- On est toutes les deux sous ton charme, lui assura Sakura.

- Vous me comblez de bonheur !

- Pourquoi vous rentrez dans son jeu ? demanda Shaolan en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Parce qu'il est moins prise de tête que toi, assura Sakura.

- Moi, prise de tête ?

- Ben oui.

- Viens ici que je t'étrangle, dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Cette nouvelle entente en étonna plus d'un. Principalement parce que les trois garçons n'avaient jamais accepté d'autres membres parmi eux, même leurs petites amies qui restaient toujours en dehors. Et d'autre part, personne ne comprenait comment cette amitié avait pu naître en si peu de temps.

Les regards des fans du trio furent sans doute les plus difficiles à gérer.

- Est-ce que vous ressentez ce froid qui sévit dans l'école ?

- Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être la cible de plusieurs snipers, dit Tomoyo.

- C'est bizarre parce que je ne remarque rien, déclara Shaolan.

- Toi, t'es un cas à part, répliqua Eriol.

- Alors cette liste, Kyo, elle est bouclée ?

- Applaudissez-moi car j'y aie passé toute la nuit.

- Il faut d'abord s'assurer que le contenu soit abordable, jugea Eriol.

- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Et s'installèrent à leur place.

- Avec toi, la prudence est de mise.

- Je vois que la confiance règne.

- Comme tu le dis !

Onizuka entra dans une tenue hawaïenne, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et chapeau de paille.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu en avance sur les vacances d'été, m'sieur ?

- Non, je fais honneur à ces couples qui fleurissent en ce printemps.

- Très joliment dit venant de votre part.

- Normal, je suis le meilleur dans tout ! Par contre, je suis très déçu par vous. Personne ne m'a dit hier qu'on devait élire deux délégués.

- Vous étiez censé le savoir.

- J'ai oublié, ça arrive. Mais à cause de vous, je me suis fait tiré les oreilles par l'autre fou de Bouddha. Il m'a tellement retourné le cerveau qu'à un moment je l'ai imaginé courir façon alerte à Malibu avec un maillot de bain… L'horreur. Oh, putain ça revient ! Faut que je m'assoie. Pousse-toi, Chang. Au secours ! J'ai besoin d'un corps féminin. Allez les filles, venez aider votre prof chéri ! Vous les mecs, occupez vous de désigner deux innocents pour être délégué.

- Moi, je veux bien à condition que Sakura se propose.

- Moi, aussi. Je serais prêt à tout faire avec elle.

- Vos gueules ! s'écria Shaolan en voyant les épaules de Sakura s'affaisser de honte. Le premier qui recommence à ses blagues, aura affaire à moi !

Personne n'osa émettre d'autres commentaires.

- Un... Deux... Trois... Adjugé ! Monsieur Li vient d'acquérir cette ravissante représentation d'une fleur de cerisier !

- Arrêtez vos blagues stupides !

- Pourquoi ? C'est parce que j'ai visé juste ?

- Non, c'est parce vous nous pourrissez la cervelle avec vos plaisanteries foireuses.

- J'ai bien visé juste. T'es décidé à sortir le grand jeu avec Sakura. Bientôt ma rumeur n'en sera pas une, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Vous êtes mort !

Et tandis que Shaolan tentait de corriger un Onizuka dans une classe surexcitée, certains s'interrogeaient sérieusement sur l'identité des futurs délégués.

- Pourquoi ne pas te présenter Eriol, murmura Kyo.

- Non.

- Mais ce serait génial pour que tu parles en notre nom devant le Chauve.

- Comme si cette nouvelle allait le transporter de joie.

- Et si je me présente avec toi ? proposa Tomoyo.

- Hé, mais...

- On a nos deux délégués ! s'écria Shaolan. Eriol et Tomoyo !

- Ca va pour tout le monde ?

- De toute façon qui aimerait être délégué pour finir plus tard, souligna un élève.

- Je ne suis pas...

- Tais-toi, Kyo, lui intima Shaolan.

- Donc, c'est parfait ! Nos délégués seront Li Eriol et Daidoji Tomoyo.

- Bon, alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ma liste !

- Elle est pourrie ! La seule idée potable, c'est le plongeon dans la piscine.

- Le monopoly et le karaoké tombent aussi à l'eau ? Et le...

- Laisse tomber !

D'un soupir, Kyo gribouilla sa feuille.

- Une nuit blanche pour rien.

- Si t'as passé une nuit entière à pondre ça, je te plains.

Trois filles s'approchèrent du groupe.

Sakura fit signe à Tomoyo.

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Bonjour Meilin.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Shaolan.

- On a fait connaissance hier. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était aussi proche de vous.

- Ce sont les deux nouveaux membres de notre groupe, dit Kyo.

- Ah oui ? C'est très intéressant. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Il me semble que vous avez toujours refusé d'élargir votre cercle de comique.

- Y' a pas d'explication. On était dans un bon jour.

- Il y a forcément autre chose ? Je ne vois pas mes deux cousins, surtout toi Shaolan, jouer au gentlemen sans avoir une idée perverse derrière la tête.

Shaolan se releva, saisit Meilin au bras puis ils s'éloignèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Meilin ?

- Rien.

- C'est bien parce que tu es ma cousine que je vais te donner cet avertissement. Ne va pas jouer les pestes en allant raconter des conneries sur elles.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'irais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

- Non, mais quand t'es avec tes deux copines, t'as tendance à oublier que t'as un cerveau.

- Ca doit être de famille puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne puisses pas non plus te servir du tien lorsqu'une fille est dans les parages. Sakura a réussi à entrer avec son amie dans votre groupe. Ce qui prouve que ton cerveau se trouve non pas dans ta boîte crânienne mais bien dans ton pantalon. Avec elle, tu ne marches pas à la baguette, tu cours. Cette fois-ci, tu t'es incliné bien bas.

- Ca y est, t'as fini de déverser ton venin ?

- Pas encore. Tu comptes recruter une troisième gourde ou bien vous allez devoir vous partager les deux présentes ? Ce serait dommage de détruire une amitié vieille de plusieurs années seulement pour deux japonaises qui vont certainement quitter la Chine dès la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Hum… Je meurs d'envie de t'étrangler.

- Et risquer une nouvelle disgrâce de la part du clan Li ? En fait, tu t'es remis de ta dernière honte ? Tu me fais rire à jouer les fortes têtes alors qu'au fond de toi, tu es un pauvre petit garçon qui craint le jugement des siens. La seule solution pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du clan serait que tu te lies à Jade. Ainsi tu pourrais rapprocher les clan Li et Ming. Mon père t'en serait reconnaissant.

- Et passer ma vie à jouer les marionnettes pour ton père et celui de Jade ?

- Si tu crois que jouer les pantins entre les mains de ces deux japonaises et mieux que de te préoccuper de ton avenir, c'est ton problème.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois ma cousine, Meilin.

- Je le suis ! Tu es le seul à ne pas comprendre que je suis de ton côté. Tu crois que ça me plait de te voir aussi faible et jouer avec toutes ces filles qui en réalité se servent de toi ? C'est une japonaise qui t'a volé le trésor de notre famille et qui t'a conduis à ta perte. Et toi, aujourd'hui, tu oses t'afficher avec deux de ces compatriotes ! Ça se trouve, l'une d'entre elles est la maîtresse des cartes.

- Tu délires. Le monde n'est pas aussi petit. Et puis, j'aurais ressenti sa magie.

- Tu dois réagir, Shaolan ! Et voir où est l'essentiel ! Si tu veux devenir le chef de clan tant respecté qu'était ton père, tu devras prouver aux autres membres de la famille que tu es responsable ! Tu dois mettre la main sur cette ombre avant qu'un autre clan mandaté par le conseil ne le fasse ! Et enfin, tu dois aller chercher les cartes de Clow et les ramener en Chine. Voilà ta mission ! Et je ne pense pas que se soit en flirtant que tu y arriveras !

- Merci de te préoccuper de moi mais ça ira. Je te demanderai donc de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires et de te tenir à distance de ces deux japonaises que tu portes tant dans ton coeur.

Il prit son menton.

- Allez souris, ma chère cousine. Je serai bien attristé si tu devais perdre ton si beau sourire devant mes amis.

- Surveille bien ces deux fleurs, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Ce genre de spécimen s'adapte mal au climat de notre pays. Je m'en voudrais si elle devait se faner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerai bien sur elles au point de faire la guerre à toutes les intempéries qui oseraient s'en approcher de trop.

- Bonne journée cousin.

- Bonne journée cousine.

- Allez venez ! dit Meilin à l'attention de ses deux amis. Je commence à m'enrhumer. Je dois certainement être allergique à certaines fleurs.

Elles s'éloignèrent.

- Un vrai numéro cette fille, déclara Kyo.

- Elle avait raison sur un point, fit remarquer Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez acceptées parmi vous si vous n'avez jamais acceptés d'autres membres ?

- Bonne question. Qui réponds ? Shaolan ? Eriol ?

- Pourquoi nous ? Tu peux le faire, Kyo.

- Non, mon cerveau est HS depuis ma nuit blanche.

- Je ne sais pas moi, dit Shaolan. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on a plus de choses en commun qu'avec les autres.

- Le contact est passé sans problème, ajouta Eriol. Avec les autres, ce n'est pas évident. On voit dans leur regard qu'ils nous limitent à notre nom de famille.

- Pourquoi ? Il est connu votre nom de famille ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Il est très ancien. Nous avons une longue lignée de conseillers dans notre arbre généalogique. En Chine, il reste encore douze clans qui servaient autrefois la dynastie impériale. Et ces clans ont gardé un certain pouvoir de nos jours auprès des politiciens et autres.

- Etre aimé, détesté ou même craint pour ce qu'on représente, c'est une vision qui me fait horreur, avoua Shaolan en s'allongeant sur la pelouse. Pour quelqu'un qui se contente de peu, c'est génial de tout avoir sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Bien sûr que les amis ne risquent pas de manquer dans ma vie, mais combien seront sincères ? C'est certain que je suis assuré de trouver un job avec une famille aussi influente que la mienne, mais est-ce vraiment un job qui me plaira ? Ca se trouve j'aurais peut-être voulu être peintre ou je ne sais pas… mannequin, tiens ! Mais si j'en parlais, mes chers oncles ne manqueraient pas de faire parler leur carnet d'adresse pour que je réussisse. J'ai déjà tout sans avoir eu à le gagner... Et la seule fois où j'aurai pu leur prouver ce que je valais, j'ai été misérable. Aux yeux de ma famille, je suis un perdant. Aux yeux des autres, je suis l'héritier du clan Li voué à un grand avenir. Génial la contradiction !

Irrité par cette idée, Shaolan se releva et détala à grand pas.

- Shaolan !

- Il faut mieux le laisser seul pendant quelques minutes, prévient Eriol. Si tu...

Trop tard. Sakura courut à la poursuite du jeune homme.

- Elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule, prédit Kyo. Shaolan n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes quand il repense à ça.

- C'est quoi ce " ça" ?

- Désolé, Tomoyo, mais c'est une chose qui concerne notre famille.

- Je ne savais pas que cet échec l'avait touché à ce point, avoua Kyo. Finalement, je suis ravi de ne pas être l'héritier de mon clan. Je laisse ça à mon frère aîné.

- Je peux au moins vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Je voudrais savoir les noms de ces douze clans si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Ca c'est possible. De toute façon, ils sont représentés par au moins un ou deux rejetons dans cette école. Tu connais déjà les Li, les Ling grâce à ce spécimen étrange à tes côtés, il y a les Ming dont fait partie Jade, la fille élancée et hautaine qui était avec Meilin. Puis, il y a les Sung dont fait partie Faye l'autre brune que tu as vu. Et enfin les Feng, Zhen, Zhi, Quan, Wang, Tsin, Lin et Yin.

- C'est pas évident à retenir, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Au lieu de nous occuper de nos familles, on devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour Sakura.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, dit Tomoyo. Elle est capable de gérer la situation.

Effectivement, Sakura gérait si bien la situation qu'elle se laissait conduire par Shaolan. Ce dernier n'était pas décidé à parler et pour éviter de devoir écouter les paroles réconfortantes de Sakura, il marchait à vive allure. Obstinée, Sakura suivait le train avec l'impression d'être une idiote aux yeux des gens qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin. A leurs yeux, elle courait après lui comme un chien. Pourtant, malgré sa honte, elle s'acharnait à le poursuivre dans l'école.

- Shaolan ! Je t'en prie arrête-toi deux minutes !

Il fit une fois de plus la sourde oreille.

L'entêtement de cet idiot commençait à lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda se diriger vers le gymnase. Puis soudain, elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à le rejoindre à quelques mètres de l'entrée du gymnase, puis sauta à son cou.

Déstabilisé, Shaolan ne put éviter la chute. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

- Mais ça va pas la tête !

- T'es en train de m'écraser la jambe, dit Sakura en grimaçant.

- A qui la faute ?!

Il se releva encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était avant la chute. Néanmoins, il aida Sakura à se relever.

- C'était le seul moyen de stopper ta course.

- T'es complètement folle ! Et si je t'avais sérieusement blessée en tombant, t'aurais fait quoi ?!

- Je vais bien.

- Alors va rejoindre les autres et lâche-moi les baskets !

- Et si je refuse ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Sakura.

- Pourquoi ?

- Va-t'en !

- J'ai pas envie. Tu vas mal et en tant qu'amie je dois te réconforter.

- Et jusqu'à quel point ? dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

Il s'approcha lentement de Sakura en gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens à la manière d'un serpent hypnotisant sa proie.

- Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ce mot à la légère, reprit-il.

Le talon de Sakura rencontra le mur du bâtiment.

- Alors, tu me réconfortes ? demanda-t-il en saisissant le noeud de son uniforme.

- Tu n'es plus drôle sur ce coup là, dit-elle en tentant de s'écarter sur le côté pour se libérer.

- Qui t'as dit que je blaguais ?

A force de jouer avec le noeud, il le défit.

- C'est de cette manière que tu vas prouver ce que tu vaux ?

Il rit.

- Bien dit. T'es pas une fille facile.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Alors prends-le comme un compliment.

- C'est le premier que tu m'adresses.

- Demande à Toya de te complimenter plus souvent, ainsi tu n'auras pas à attendre que je le fasse.

- Ce débile est plus doué pour les vannes que les compliments. Et après, il se demande pourquoi je suis de mauvaise humeur le matin. C'est normal si la première chose que tu entends au réveil, c'est "attention, Godzilla s'est réveillé".

- Tu vies chez lui ?

- On vie ensemble chez papa, je pense que c'est plus juste de dire ça.

- Ca ne gêne pas ton père ?

- Gêner en quoi ? C'est vrai que quand Toya est là, la maison est vachement bruyante mais sa présence rassure papa car il rentre souvent très tard à cause de son travail. Avoir Toya à la maison, c'est avoir un excellent cuisinier et un super garde du corps. Mais tu ne lui répètes pas, hein ?

- Y'a vraiment pas d'espoir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De rien. T'as réussi à me réconforter à moitié.


	10. Dissertation et nettoyage

**En ce mois de janvier, je vous souhaite, à tous et à toutes, une bonne et heureuse année !!!!! **

Chapitre 10 : Dissertation et nettoyage

Un samedi matin devant les grilles fermées d'une école.

Des trottoirs vides de tout attroupement d'élèves.

Pas le moindre rire.

Juste le silence troublé à intervalles irréguliers par les quelques voitures qui passaient dans la rue.

Les cinq jeunes gens soupirent en choeur.

L'ambiance de cette école en temps normal était déjà mortelle à en mourir mais là, c'était pire un samedi.

Le gardien, prévenu la veille par le proviseur adjoint, ouvrit les portes à ces cinq malheureux.

Ils avaient passés ces derniers jours à discuter de ce samedi de colle mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ce jour J arriverait aussi vite.

Ils retrouvèrent le proviseur adjoint dans le gymnase où s'était déroulé la cérémonie de rentrée. Il les attendait de pieds ferme avec les seaux vides, les serpillières et les balais.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serai ménagère, je l'aurais pas cru, plaisanta Kyo.

- Pourtant, c'est bien le destin qui vous attend si vous continuez à renier l'enseignement que nous vous donnons dans cette école, rétorqua le Chauve. Je suis ravi de ne compter aucun absent. C'est un point positif pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas que nous soyons pressés, dit Shaolan, mais vous devriez nous décrire nos tâches pour que nous puissions commencer.

- Et repartir plus tôt ? Je vous rassure dès à présent, vos parents sont au courant de cette punition...

- Merci de nous le dire, mais on l'avait remarqué, dit Kyo en se remémorant la visite de sa mère chez lui, un très mauvais souvenir pour ses oreilles.

- Silence ! Comme je le disais vos parents m'approuvent dans cette punition. Ils ont accepté que je vous retienne jusqu'à six heures

- Quoi ?! s'estomaqua Kyo. Je pensais qu'on en finirait avant midi !

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder jusqu'à si tard ! s'écria Shaolan.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! renchérit Tomoyo. C'est un abus !

- Encore un mot de plus et vous ne quitterez pas cette école avant vingt heures, est-ce clair ?!

Ils se turent.

- Bien. Pour commencer, vous allez me faire une dissertation. Le sujet sera : la place de la Chine dans l'économie mondiale, d'hier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Deux feuilles doubles suffiront.

- Mais monsieur, c'est...

- Silence ! Je ne veux rien savoir. Pour vous aider, les livres de la bibliothèques sont à votre disposition mais pas d'internet.

- On aura besoin de plus d'une journée, fit remarquer Eriol.

- Et bien vous reviendrez demain.

- C'est dimanche ! s'opposa Sakura.

- Je veux cette dissertation et elle comptera dans votre moyenne ! De plus, vous devrez me nettoyer ce gymnase de fond en comble ainsi que les salles de classe de terminale. C'est à dire cinq au total. Oh, quel hasard ! Une pour chacun de vous.

- Le hasard est tellement juste ! railla Shaolan.

- Je vais vous laissez travailler. Je reviendrai à six heures pour constater de mes yeux que le travail a bien été accompli avec sérieux. Gare à vous si la dissertation et le nettoyage sont bâclés !

Sur ce, il sortit du gymnase.

Mécontent, Shaolan shoota dans un seau qui alla frapper contre le mur.

- But ! cria Eriol sans joie.

- C'est vraiment un sadique ce mec ! Une dissertation en deux feuilles doubles sans internet... On ne finira jamais les recherches avant quatre heures et ensuite il y aura le nettoyage. On n'aura jamais le temps de tout bien faire. C'est mission impossible, là.

- Il est toujours comme ça le Chauve ?

- Non, c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi sévère. D'habitude, c'est quatre heures de colle maxi à écouter les mouches voler en faisant une lettre d'excuse bidon.

- On devrait peut-être se mettre au travail au lieu de discuter, dit Tomoyo.

- Finalement, on n'aura pas le temps de s'amuser.

- Qui t'a dit ça, petite tête ? demanda Shaolan. Le nettoyage on s'en occupera à la dernière heure. La dissert', on va s'y plonger maintenant et je vous garantie que le résultat sera sensass' ! Ensuite, récréation !

- J'ai toujours aimé ton optimiste, ironisa Kyo. Même devant un char blindé, tu serais capable de garder la tête froide.

- Son sujet, reprit Shaolan, c'est en gros ce qu'il ne cesse de nous rabâcher à chaque cérémonie de rentrée depuis six ans et un mixe de ses sermons. Il veut qu'on glorifie le triomphe de la Chine. On a juste à mettre la main sur ses notes de discours.

- Et qui te dit qu'il garde ses notes ?

- Parce que c'est bien son genre. Et puis, l'année dernière, j'ai surpris deux profs qui se moquaient de lui. Il paraît que c'est un fana de ses écritures qu'il garde minutieusement dans une pochette à l'effigie de...

- Bouddha ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Donc, on doit juste mettre la main dessus et puis on piochera dedans. Avec tout ce qu'il a raconté depuis six ans, je suis certain qu'on pourra écrire plus de deux feuilles doubles.

- T'es trop sûr de toi. C'est risqué et puis rien ne nous garantie que cette pochette soit effectivement dans son bureau, nota Eriol. Il peut l'avoir amené chez lui.

- Bien vu mais il faut quand même essayer.

- Dans son bureau... Si on se fait choper, c'est le renvoi assuré, dit Kyo. Et là, ma mère ne va pas me louper. C'est mon appart que je vais devoir sacrifier.

- Personne n'est obligé d'accepter ma proposition, dit Shaolan. On peut en trouver une autre.

- C'est difficile, jugea Tomoyo. Soit on se plonge dans des bouquins pour écrire un devoir infect et là on est mort, soit on opte pour la facilité et si on se fait prendre c'est mort.

- Un lycéen digne de ce nom est toujours tenté par la facilité, souligna Sakura. Pourquoi déroger à la règle ?

- On fait un vote, décida Shaolan. Mais cette proposition ne passera qu'à l'unanimité. D'accord ?

- Qui est donc pour la solution de facilité ? demanda Eriol.

Sans hésitation, cinq bras se levèrent.

Ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper la bêtise des autres, sourit Eriol.

- Au moins ça prouve qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, dit Tomoyo.

- Bon, on reste ici à rigoler comme des cons ou on décide à commencer notre mission ?

- On y go !

Tels des espions (j'aurais plutôt dit des voleurs -), ils se faufilèrent le longs des bâtiments jusqu'à celui du personnels enseignants.

- Une minute, dit soudain Sakura, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on a oublié un point ?

- Les clés ! fit Eriol.

- Ca aussi, mais non je pensais à autre chose. Imaginez que le Chauve soit dans son bureau.

- C'est vrai ça !!! s'écria Kyo.

- Chuuuuut ! lui signifièrent-ils.

- Bah, Kyo va s'en occuper.

- Quoi ?

- On peut vous laisser deux minutes les filles ?

- Oui.

Shaolan saisit les coudes de ses deux amis. Ils se maintinrent suffisamment à l'écart de Sakura et de Tomoyo pour converser tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? murmura Kyo.

- Je crois que vous avez oublié un détail sur nous.

- Lequel ? l'interrogea Eriol.

- Nos pouvoirs. On va s'en servir.

- On n'a pas le droit de les utiliser à tord et à travers, et surtout pour ça, dit Kyo avec sérieux.

- Je m'attendais à ce que cette phrase sorte de la bouche d'Eriol. Venant de toi ça me...

- Ca va, ne commence pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une mère adepte du tirage d'oreilles. Sérieusement, Shaolan, tu comptes aussi expédier le nettoyage grâce à la magie. Je comprends ta vision disneyenne de l'autre jour. Des gâteaux et de la bonne humeur, mon oeil ! Tu parlais bien de baguettes magiques.

- Je n'allais pas le dire devant Sakura et Tomoyo. Kyo, Tu veux bien utiliser ton dieu du vent et voir par la fenêtre si le Chauve est dans la pièce ? S'il n'y est pas, je m'occuperai ensuite d'ouvrir la serrure.

- D'acc. Je me dépêche.

- On dirait que la punition de sa mère vient de lui sortir de la tête en une seconde chrono, constata Eriol.

- Comme d'hab' quoi.

Ils retrouvèrent Sakura et Tomoyo.

- Où est Kyo ? demanda Sakura.

- Euh... Faire un tour aux toilettes !

- Il choisit bien son moment. On fait quoi ?

- On attend qu'il revienne, répondit Eriol. Pas question de commencer sans lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kyo revient le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux y aller, Shaolan.

- A non ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Vous pouvez vous retenir, non ?

- De quoi tu parles Sakura ?

- De rien, intervient Shaolan. Venez !

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans le silence, Shaolan à leur tête. Il fut le premier devant la porte du proviseur adjoint. Il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la serrure et l'ouvrir à l'aide de la magie lorsque Tomoyo le précéda.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle.

- Hein ?

Elle sortit une épingle de ses cheveux et le brandit devant les yeux stupéfiés de ses amis.

- C'est un tour très utilisé dans les films et ça marche si on sait s'y prendre.

- Tu fais ça souvent ? demanda Kyo, intrigué, qui commençait à s'interroger sur la double identité de Tomoyo.

- Depuis que Sakura et moi on a eu un petit problème avec une certaine serrure. Tu t'en souviens Sa... ? (Vous ne voyez pas de quoi, elle veut parler ? C'est simple. Souvenez-vous dans l'anime lorsque Sakura et Tomoyo tente d'ouvrir la serrure - coincée à cause d'une carte de Clow - d'une boîte dans laquelle était renfermée une chose importante pour Tomoyo car appartenant à Sakura.)

Tomoyo se tut. Mais trop tard.

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit en comprenant que Tomoyo faisait allusion d'un passage de sa vie qu'elle pensait avoir recouvré.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas… Excuse-moi, dit-elle en reculant vers le mur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sakura, la rassura Tomoyo.

- Si c'est grave ! Je pensais que tout était en place, mais non ! Dis-moi ce qu'il manque encore !

- Rien.

- Dis-moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce qui manque à mon passé ? Dis-le moi si tu le sais ! Ni papa, ni Toya ni toi n'avez le doit de me cacher la vérité ! Vous...

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

- Et ben, entre Shaolan et sa crise de l'autre jour et Sakura... Je crois qu'on est un groupe à problème.

- De quoi elle parlait, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Après un accident, Sakura est restée amnésique. Elle a retrouvé son passé mais il y a une chose que sa mémoire a complètement effacée. Et donc tous les souvenirs qui s'y rapprochent de près ont été oublié.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose ?

- C'est personnel, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien de grave quand même ? demanda Shaolan inquiet.

- Non, ce n'est pas une tragédie ou quelque chose de mal. C'est... C'est juste un agréable moment clé de sa vie.

- C'est triste une amnésie. Ça me ferait bizarre de ne pas me souvenir des têtes de mes proches ni de leur nom et surtout du mien.

Pendant que Kyo exposait sa vision du monde, Shaolan ouvrit la serrure loin du regard de Tomoyo.

- C'est pas tout mais vous avez une pochette à trouver, déclara Shaolan. Tout le monde au boulot !

- Vous ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

_Pourquoi refusent-ils de me dire ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Au fond de moi, je sais très bien qu'il y a une pièce qui manque dans mon puzzle. Parfois, il y a des souvenirs qui ne suivent pas. Il n'y a pas de cohérence et quand j'essais d'y réfléchir en profondeur, j'ai comme une douleur dans la tête. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ? Tomoyo est ma meilleure amie. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de secret entre nous. Alors pourquoi ces cachotteries ? Je suis furieuse contre elle et contre ma famille. Pourtant, je les comprends. Ils ne veulent pas que je souffre davantage. Malheureusement, c'est leur comportement qui me fait le plus de mal. Je suis prête à entendre la vérité. Je voudrais tellement savoir._

Le ballon de basket dans les mains, elle le lança en direction du panier qu'elle rata en beauté.

- Zut !

- T'es trop mauvaise, se moqua Shaolan qui la regardait depuis l'entrée du gymnase.

- Je ne suis pas dans un bon jour, rétorqua-t-elle, en allant récupérer le ballon. Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres ?

- Je suis venu te réconforter.

- Tu ne m'avais pas déconseillé d'utiliser ce mot ?

- Si, mais en fin de compte je l'aime bien. Tu l'as assaini.

Il prit le ballon des mains de Sakura puis se plaça dans le rond central.

- Il paraît que t'es une ancienne amnésique. C'est vrai ?

- Et alors ? C'est un scoop que tu vas aller répéter aux autres ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait. Tu en veux à Tomoyo de ne pas te dire ce qu'elle sait ?

- Un peu. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle ne devrait rien me cacher !

- Et si c'était pour ton bien ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on juge pour moi ce qui est bien ou non. Je suis assez grande pour voir lé vérité en face et assumer mes erreurs ! Je n'ai pas besoin de gardien pour me surveiller !

- Ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Tu aurais certainement fait la même chose à sa place. Le problème avec la famille et les amis, c'est qu'ils veulent toujours agir pour notre bien. Ils veulent bien faire pour nous protéger mais parfois il vaut mieux être confronté à la vérité. C'est le seul moyen d'affronter ses démons et ressortir plus fort de ce combat. Si vraiment tes proches te cachent quelque chose, je ne les approuve pas non plus. Pourtant, tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir. Ils t'aiment, c'est le principal. Et ce qu'ils te cachent, je suis persuadé qu'ils te le diront, un jour ou l'autre. A part si tu parviens seule à mettre la lumière dessus.

Il lança alors le ballon qui alla se nicher en plein dans le panier.

- Ca c'est le geste d'un champion ! se vanta-t-il.

- Je peux en faire autant.

Elle ramassa le ballon puis se plaça près de Shaolan. Elle se concentra puis visa. Mais Shaolan la déstabilisa au dernier moment en la poussant du coude.

Le ballon passa à côté du panier.

- T'es un tricheur !

- T'es une mauvaise perdante, se moqua-t-il.

- C'est moi qui suis mauvaise perdante alors que tu m'as poussée ?!

- Pousser, c'est un bien grand mot. Je t'ai juste orienté le coude pour que tu vises juste mais ça n'a servi à rien. Normal avec une fille.

Une lueur vengeresse brilla dans le regard de Sakura.

Elle bondit à son cou comme une lionne sur sa proie. Ils tombèrent sur le sol.

- Des excuses, Li ! dit-elle en tirant sur sa cravate.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu insultes mes talents de sportive. Je peux te battre à n'importe quel sport.

- Ah oui ?

- Dans mon ancien lycée, j'ai mis KO des centaines de garçons trop arrogants comme toi.

Sakura qui se tenait à cheval sur Shaolan ne remarqua pas la position délicate dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

Il se redressa subitement.

Elle tomba à la renverse.

Quand elle voulut protester contre cette violence, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses joues virèrent au rouge en comprenant enfin où son impulsivité l'avait conduite. Avoir Shaolan au-dessus d'elle, c'était bien une situation qu'elle aurait voulu éviter.

Elle détourna vivement ses yeux pour ne plus croiser ceux de Shaolan.

- Sakura ?

- …

- Là, c'est toi qui es KO.

Elle osa le regarder un moment et ce fut pour apercevoir son sourire espiègle.

- Tu rougies toujours... Est-ce qu'il y a un seul mec capable de résister à ça ?

- C'est encore un jeu ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant sa voix. Je ne suis pas prête à me faire piéger comme les autres.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit un jeu ? Je voudrais que tu oublies tout ce qu'on dit sur moi.

Il mêla ses doigts aux siens, puis rapprocha son visage près de son oreille.

Loger dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Sakura se mit en tête à vouloir faire du trampoline. Incontrôlable, il s'agitait furieusement comme un possédé.

- Fais-moi confiance, lui souffla-t-il.

- Je te fais confiance, bredouilla-t-elle, mais...

- Il y a l'autre, coupa-t-il amèrement.

- Hein ? s'étonna Sakura. L'autre ? De quoi tu...

- On vous dérange !!! cria Kyo en fanfaronnant autour du couple allongé.

- Cet idiot choisit bien son moment, pesta Shaolan en se relevant.

- On aurait su à quoi vous jouiez, on ne vous aurez pas dérangés.

- Ca va, Eriol ! On ne va pas en faire non plus la plaisanterie du siècle. Vous avez trouvé la pochette ?

- Tadaaah !

Kyo brandit la pochette devant les yeux de son ami. Elle débordait de papier.

- Avec ça, dit Sakura remise de sa gêne, on aura matière à travailler.

Ils s'installèrent à la bibliothèque. Puis, enfin ils prirent connaissance des feuillets de la pochette. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux de leur lecture, la consternation se lisait sur leurs visages.

- J'y crois pas ! commença Sakura.

- Ca craint ce truc ! poursuivit Kyo.

- C'est digne d'une propagande ! jugea Tomoyo.

- A lui seul, il est une secte ! conclut Eriol.

- On a compris, coupa Shaolan, ces feuilles constituent un incroyable truc de propagande provenant de la secte du Chauve. Vous voyiez, en résumé ça passe mieux !

- J'ai le cerveau tout retourné.

- On arrête les commentaires, Kyo. On bosse.

Consciencieusement, ils se mirent à gribouiller leurs feuilles. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne purent s'empêcher de plaisanter à intervalle régulier. Des crises de rire les emportaient pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis ils se replongeaient dans leur ennuyeux devoir.

Au bout de quatre longues et pénibles heures de recopiage, Kyo fut le premier à poser son stylo sur la table, suivi de Tomoyo, Shaolan et Eriol. Quant à Sakura, elle peinait avec sa conclusion. Mais un coup de main de ses amis l'aida vide à trouver ses mots et à clore enfin sa dissertation.

- Je crève la dalle ! se plaignit Kyo en frappant sur la table.

- A part quelques cookies qu'on a apporté dans nos sacs, dit Tomoyo, on n'a pas préparé de panier repas.

- Et si on allait demander au Chauve ? proposa Kyo. Il ne va tout de même pas nous priver de nourriture !

- Si, acquiesça Sakura. Le jeûne est un bon moyen de contrôler l'esprit de pauvres agneaux comme nous.

- Ce serait bien son genre pour qu'on fasse pénitence, approuva Eriol.

- Et quoi encore ? On n'est pas dans un monastère ! Je vais demander à Wei de nous apporter quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

- Je serai plutôt ramen que ravioli, dit Sakura.

- Manger japonais, pourquoi pas ? Ca nous changera du chinois.

- C'est possible ?

- Bien sûr, p'tite tête, dit Shaolan en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sakura.

- Arrête, on dirait Toya ! dit-elle amusée.

Shaolan ôta prestement sa main. Il ne tenait pas à être assimilé à ce Toya.

_Si à chacun de mes gestes elle pense à Toya, je n'ai aucun espoir de la lui voler. Je pensais que peut-être, leur couple n'était pas solide. Je me suis trompé. Sakura ne rompra jamais avec lui. Elle est fidèle. Même si je parviens à la séduire, ce sera juste une aventure car son coeur appartient tout entier à un autre. Je ne vois pas comment voler cette place de choix à Toya._

Sakura sentit le froid qui s'installait entre Shaolan et elle.

Les autres partis à l'expédition à travers les rayons de livres, Sakura demeura seule avec Shaolan qui appelait Wei sur son portable.

- Wouah ! s'extasia-t-elle lorsqu'il finit sa conversation. Mon portable à côté du tien, c'est une relique. Et pourtant, je l'ai acheté il y à peine un an.

Il lui tendit alors son portable.

Sakura l'examina et pianota sur les touches.

- Ecran couleur. Léger. Facile à utiliser. Et il comprend les fonctions appareils photo et vidéo. Tu y as mis le prix.

- Un cadeau de ma chère cousine.

- Ah, je vois.

- Fais voir le tien.

Elle le sortit de sa poche et lui tendit.

- T'as le même que Falen. Sauf que le tien il est moins costumisé.

- Falen, c'est une ex ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

- Ma soeur. J'en ai trois autres.

- J'aurais bien aimé avoir une soeur. Quoique Tomoyo, c'est comme si elle l'était. On se connaît depuis si longtemps. Tiens.

Chacun récupéra son portable.

- En tout cas, t'as un répertoire bien chargé.

- T'as regardé ! s'écria Shaolan, choqué. T'as pas honte ? Ça ne se fait pas. Remarque le tien aussi est rempli.

- Tu...

- On est quitte ! dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Si j'étais ta copine, je serais vraiment jalouse de savoir que ton répertoire contient plus de numéros de filles que de mecs. J'aurais peur que tu ne me remplaces en un tour de main.

- Comme tu n'es pas ma copine, répliqua-t-il sèchement, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

- Et si j'étais ta copine et que je te demandais de rayer ces noms féminins de ton carnet, tu le ferais ?

- La question ne se pose pas. Mais si tu veux que je te réponde, je n'en effacerais aucun même pour te faire plaisir.

- J'étais certaine de la réponse. Après tout, à tes yeux, une fille peut bien en remplacer une autre si elle devient trop collante. Je crois que toi et moi, ça ne collerait pas. Je suis du genre possessive et jalouse et toi... il est bien évident que tu aimes donner de ta personne.

Sakura n'attendit pas la réplique de Shaolan. Elle rejoignit les autres.

- Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à bien me faire voir d'elle.


	11. Un visiteur innatendu

Chapitre 11 : Un visiteur inattendu

Wei leur apporta le déjeuner dans un panier avec la complicité du gardien qui le leur remit. Après avoir compatit à leur malheur, il les quitta.

- Ca à l'air drôlement bon. Ça vient d'un restaurant ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Non, Wei cuisine lui-même les plats que je mange, répondit Shaolan.

- Il craint que l'une de tes ex empoisonne ton repas ? railla Sakura.

- Peut-être. Le poison n'est-il pas l'arme des filles possessives et jalouses ? rétorqua Shaolan sur le même ton moqueur.

- Si, mais certaines ne s'abaisseraient pas à l'utiliser contre les mecs qui n'en valent pas la peine.

- Et que feraient-elles pour se venger ? Une crise d'hystérie ?

- Non, elles opteraient pour un geste radicale et symbolique.

- Et lequel ?

- L'objet contenant cette fameuse liste trouveraient une place de choix au fond d'une baignoire pleine d'eau.

- C'est sadique mais bien dans la veine de ce genre de fille.

- Je voudrais bien qu'on me traduise cette chaîne, dit Kyo, interrompant ainsi l'échange acerbe entre les deux amis, parce que je n'y comprends rien du tout.

- A mon avis, il n'y a rien à comprendre, jugea Tomoyo. Ça ne nous concerne pas.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre Shaolan et Sakura contamina l'atmosphère. Quand soudain, une ombre affamée leur sauta dessus.

Sakura et Tomoyo s'écartèrent en criant. La bête poilue se rua alors sur la nourriture étalée sur la table.

- Putain, que ch'est bon !

Ils considérèrent plus longuement ce panda devant eux. Un panda parlant ? Ça n'existe pas, ça n'existe pas... et pourquoi pas ?

Shaolan saisit sa tête et tira un coup sec.

- Onizuka ?! s'etonnèrent-ils en choeur.

- Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu un panda affamé ?

- On n'a jamais vu un prof se déguiser en panda et engloutir toute la nourriture de ses élèves ! rétorqua Shaolan en le poussant de la table.

- T'es un vrai radin, Li. Tu pourrais partager !

- Et vous, vous pourriez être moins "sans-gêne" !

- C'est pas de ma faute, dit-il en se rasseyant, j'ai senti la bonne odeur de ramen. J'ai pas pu résisté. On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On vous pose la même question !

- Il habite sur le toit de notre bâtiment de cours, répondit Tomoyo. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Il nous l'a dit lors de la cérémonie.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que l'autre soir... Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas son genre de rester tard la nuit dans le but de préparer un vrai cours à ses élèves, se moqua Kyo.

- Et si vous me disiez ce que vous faîtes sur mon territoire.

- On est collé pendant toute la journée, répondit Eriol.

- La vache ! Je savais pas qu'en Chine, on était aussi sévère. Et moi, qui me plaignais autrefois de mes quatre heures de colle par semaine !

- Ca fait seize heures de colle par mois ! Je préfère encore notre traitement, dit Shaolan.

- Ca fait que six heures de plus que vous et je vous préviens que j'y passais pas mon samedi entier.

- Ca va ! Pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Y'a un truc qui me tracasse. Pourquoi mes deux meilleurs éléments sont-ils collés avec vous ?

- Et bien, je...

- Je parlais de ma frangine Tomoyo et de ma fleur de cerisier, pas du singe Kyo.

- Par esprit de solidarité, répondit Tomoyo.

- Vous voyiez ça ?!! Le Japon doit être fier de compter parmi sa population deux filles aussi généreuses et compréhensives !

- Généreuse et compréhensive, ces qualités ne sont à attribuer qu'à une seule d'entre elles.

- A votre place, les filles, j'aurais lâché Li. Il ne mérite vraiment pas votre gentillesse. Et je suppose que sa colère est dirigée vers toi, ma petite Sakura.

Il mit ses mains autour de ses épaules.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à un sale gamin pourri et gâté comme lui. Il y a pleins d'hommes digne de ce nom qui attendent la tendresse d'une belle fleur de cerisier.

- Onizuka ôte tes salles pattes de Sakura, prévient Shaolan dont le poing commençait à le démanger.

- Mes salles pattes te gênent, Sakura ?

- Non.

Onizuka surprit le regard noir de Shaolan. Il l'ignora royalement.

- Dans ce cas, allons donc faire un tour dans mon nid. Je vais te montrer à quel point je manque d'amour. Tu es d'accord, Sakura ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Tu nous accompagnes, Tomoyo ?

- Bien sûr.

- On vient aussi !

- Non ! Restez donc à nettoyer le gymnase et les salles de classes. Je peux très bien m'occuper seul de ces deux jeunes filles.

Les mains de Tomoyo et de Sakura dans les siennes, il y déposa un baiser sous les regards haineux des trois garçons.

- Allons-y mes princesses.

- Onizuka, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, déclara Shaolan entre ses dents.

- Et surtout, prenez tout votre temps !

Il fit un clin d'oeil aux garçons avant de quitter le gymnase.

- Je le tuerais s'il touche...

- Tu sais très bien que c'est juste pour rire, coupa Eriol. Il ne leur fera rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? lui demanda Kyo tout aussi exaspéré par Onizuka et ses manières de pervers. On ne sait rien de lui. Ça se trouve, il a été viré de son ancienne école pour harcèlement sexuel sur ses élèves ou pire ! Elles sont en danger avec lui !

- Arrêtez un peu de dire n'importe quoi. Vous pensez vraiment que le proviseur aurait embauché ce mec si son passé était douteux ?

- Il a peut-être changé de nom, avança Shaolan.

- C'est vrai, il n'est pas net, continua Kyo. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit au courant pour le nettoyage alors qu'au début il s'est étonné de nous voir ici ? Il nous cache des choses.

- Si on veux réellement savoir ce que trame Onizuka, on a qu'à se dépêcher de tout nettoyer et...

Il terminait à peine sa phrase que déjà Kyo et Shaolan invoquait leurs esprits.

Ils expédièrent leurs tâches en moins de quinze minutes. La dernière salle qui reçut leurs soins express fut la leur.

Leur besogne terminée, ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient vers le toit. Devant les dernières marches, ils découvrirent un rideau bleu où l'on distinguait un GTO inscrit en grosses lettres noires, et des petits mots.

Ils s'approchèrent pour lire.

"Hey, Onizuka, t'as intérêt à ne pas nous oublier. Sinon, je te jure que tu pourras tirer un trait sur ma mère. Quoique... Non, reste en Chine comme ça je serai débarrassé d'une tare comme toi. Murai."

"Je te préviens Onizuka, ne profite pas du fait que je sois loin de toi pour séduire des chinoises. Si tu me trompes avec l'une d'entre elles, je le saurai grâce à mon QI élevé, et je te retrouverai. Et crois-moi tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. Urumi."

" Quelle tristesse de devoir nous séparer d'un collègue aussi talentueux que vous. Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Revenez-moi, Eikichi. J'ai tant de choses à apprendre de vous. Azusa."

"Oni-san, je suis si triste que vous partiez. Vous reviendrez, hein ? Parce que m'avez promis d'être toujours à mes côtés. Quand vous reviendrez, je serai une immense vedette pour vous. Je vous aime. Tomoko."

- Hé ben, c'est pas les fans qui lui manque. Vous avez vu ça ?

- Derrière ses airs d'imbéciles heureux, il assure avec les filles.

- Faut dire qu'il n'est pas moche sauf quand il fait ses grimaces et sa tête de pervers. Ça se voit que c'est un sportif. Il a des airs de rebelles et il fait rire. Son style plait. La preuve, Sakura et Tomoyo ont succombé.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

- C'est la voix de Sakura ! s'exclama Shaolan.

Ils tendirent l'oreille.

"Attendez, m'sieur ! C'est la première fois.

- Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, je m'occupe du reste. Le grand saut, ça passe toujours avec moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais déçu personne.

- D'accord, mais allez-y doucement."

S'en fut trop pour Shaolan.

Il gravit les dernières marches sans s'attarder sur les objets qui se tassaient autour de lui. Il découvrit Sakura au bord du toit qui s'apprêtait à sauter. Onizuka vérifiait la corde autour de ses chevilles. Tomoyo attendait, visiblement aussi inquiète que lui.

Il vit rouge.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas bien dans votre tête ! cria-t-il, furieux, en s'élançant sur Onizuka. Vous êtes à ce point inconscient pour inciter une de vos élèves à sauter du toit ?! Vous mesurez un peu le danger ?!

- J'ai déjà fait ça auparavant. Ça n'a jamais raté alors vient pas nous porter la poisse Li.

- Sakura, descend de là !

- Non.

- Un peu d'initiative si tu veux cueillir la fleur sur son cerisier, se moqua Onizuka.

Fâché, Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la saisit. Le bras autour de sa taille, il la tira sur lui. Déstabilisé, il tomba en arrière avec elle. Il soupira en la sachant en sécurité entre ses bras.

Soulagé, il accentua la pression de son étreinte. Le parfum de Sakura l'enivrait. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant mais Sakura ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle le gifla puis s'écarta de lui. Furieuse, elle défit avec difficulté le noeud et se libéra de la corde qui enserrait ses chevilles.

Elle se releva.

- Ne t'occupe plus de mes affaires !

- C'est ce que je vais faire à l'avenir, puisque les remerciements tu connais pas, répliqua-t-il tout aussi sèchement.

Ils se toisèrent du regard puis finalement ils se tournèrent le dos, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine et bien décidés à se faire la tête pendant un bon moment.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des gamins à garder aujourd'hui, dit Eriol.

- Il suffira de les tenir éloigné pour ne pas créer de bagarres, ajouta Tomoyo.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir tirer un trait sur la rigolade, jugea Kyo.

- Vous voulez vous amuser ? Pas de problème ! Onizuka s'occupe de tout. Ça vous dirait de piquer une tête dans la piscine ? Pour les maillots, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai toujours sous la main pour les filles.

Le regard pervers de Onizuka ne manqua pas d'hérisser les poils des trois garçons. Ils étaient à la fois enthousiasmes à l'idée de contempler les deux japonaises en maillot mais ils étaient surtout inquiet à l'idée que Onizuka leur fasse porter une chose à la limite de l'indécence.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Tomoyo. Nos maillots sont dans nos casiers.

- Dommage !

Les trois garçons soupirèrent de soulagement.

Sakura et Tomoyo descendirent chercher leur maillot de bain. Rendez-vous fut donné dans la piscine du pôle lycéen.

- C'est quoi le problème entre Shaolan et toi ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Je te connais, Sakura.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il m'énerve parfois. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il joue les mecs attentionnés avec moi. Il veut que je sorte avec lui mais moi je ne veux pas, si c'est pour finir dans son portable. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille au lieu de chercher à me réconforter, à m'écouter et à me dire ces mots que j'attends et à vouloir me protéger alors qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi... J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse de lui et de souffrir.

- Sakura...

- Je sais ce qu'on raconte sur lui. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout ça est faux. Il cherche à cacher ce qu'il est, à ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses ni ses douleurs. Il comprend ce que je suis et...

Elle frappa doucement son front contre la porte de son casier.

- Je me fais des films, reprit-elle. Je le connais à peine et j'ose dire des choses pareilles. Tomoyo, aide-moi ! Je crois que je m'attache. Une voix dans ma tête me dit de me méfier et de ne pas donner mon coeur... J'essaie de l'écouter mais c'est si dur.

- Laisse-toi un peu de temps. Cherche à mieux le connaître et tu verras. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs. Le mieux est de te forger ta propre opinion sur lui. Donne-toi du temps pour juger si c'est une attirance ou un vrai coup de foudre. En attendant, ne le repousse pas aussi brusquement. Il va finir par croire que tu le détestes réellement.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Tu as raison ! Je vais essayer de me faire pardonnez. Après tout, il n'a voulu que mon bien en m'empêchant de sauter.

- Sérieusement, tu l'aurais fait ?

- Sérieusement... ? Non !

Le coeur plus léger, Sakura prit le bras de son amie et la tira en riant vers la piscine.

Onizuka, du haut de son perchoir, effectua un saut que lui seul était capable d'accomplir et qui aurait été interdit lors d'une compétition olympique. Eriol et Kyo se disputaient, comme à l'accoutumée, sur la validité du saut. Et Shaolan...

Sakura aperçut le jeune homme assis au bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle s'empourpra légèrement lorsque son regard s'attarda sur son torse musclé. (Oh que je te comprends, Sakura -!) Elle ramena ses pensées avant que ceux-ci ne l'emportent un peu trop loin.

Tomoyo la poussa gentiment à rejoindre Shaolan. Elle s'éloigna après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil complice. Sakura s'approcha lentement. Comment allait-elle l'aborder ? Il allait certainement la repousser.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu vas encore m'accuser de m'occuper de tes affaires ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Et que voulez-tu dire ? Tu avais raison. Toi et moi, ça n'irait pas. Je n'aime pas les prises de tête et encore moins l'idée qu'une copine ne me fasse pas confiance. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des numéros que je vais les appeler derrière ton dos. Si tu me demandais de les effacer, ça ne signifierait que deux choses. Soit tu n'as pas confiance en moi, soit tu doutes vraiment de notre amour. Et ça, je le supporterai pas. Moi, j'accepterai que tu ais des mecs dans ta vie même si ça me rend fou de jalousie. Le principal, c'est que je sache que tu m'aimes. Ça suffira à me rassurer.

- C'est drôle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- On parle comme si on sortait ensemble alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Si en étant de simples amis on en arrive à de tels disputes, je me demande comment ça se passera quand on sortira ensemble.

- T'as utilisé le futur. Ce qui veut dire que tu comptes bien...

- Non ! coupa-t-elle. Ne te berce pas d'illusions, Li. C'était hypothétique. Mais si vraiment, ça devait se faire, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas avec mon coeur. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

- Je te promets de ne pas le faire.

- Maintenant qu'on est réconcilié, tu me montres tes talents de nageur ?

- On fait une course ? proposa-t-il. Je voudrais vérifier si tu es une vraie sportive comme tu le dis.

- Entendu. Le perdant devra... euh... cherche un gage avec moi !

- Il devra accorder un voeu à l'autre.

- Ca, tu le ruminais depuis un bon moment. Avoue-le !

- Mais non ! C'est toi qui...

Elle rit.

- C'est d'accord. De toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner. Apprête-toi à exaucer mon voeu.

- Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi, p'tite tête. Je suis imbattable à la nage. Hey, m'sieur ! hurla-t-il à Onizuka qui faisait le mort sur l'eau. On aurait besoin de vos talents d'arbitres.

- Vous avez compris. Le premier à dévorer les deux fois cinquante est proclamé gagnant !

- On connaît déjà les règles.

- Bien. En place !

Ils montèrent sur les sur les plongeoirs.

- A vos marques. Trois... Deux... Un... Partez !

Ils plongèrent.

Les cris d'encouragements les accompagnaient.

Shaolan menait la course mais Sakura le suivait de près. Ils touchèrent le bord puis repartirent. A ce moment précis, Sakura prit la tête.

Son esprit était entièrement rivé sur la course.

_Je dois le battre pour lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toute. _

Mais arrivée au milieu du bassin, une douleur la prit au coeur.

Elle s'arrêta.

Shaolan continua la course sans soupçonner l'état de Sakura. Parvenu à l'arrivée, il leva les bras pour signifier sa victoire.

- T'as vu ça, Sakura ! Tu me dois...

Il vit la tête couler au fond de l'eau puis remonter. Sakura s'agitait frénétiquement pour se maintenir hors de l'eau.

Heureusement, un bras la saisit. La tête de Onizuka apparut sous l'eau. Tenant fermement Sakura contre lui, il rejoignit le bord où trois visages blafards l'attendaient.

Il l'allongea.

- Sakura !

- Hey, Sakura !

- Reculez un peu, dit Onizuka. Vous allez l'étouffer à tous vous pencher sur elle.

- Sakura ! cria Shaolan.

- Et toi, ne cours pas ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir un deuxième blessé sur les bras. Je commence à peine ma carrière de Great Teacher en Chine. Si je veux avoir une place en Europe, là où les filles n'ont peur de rien, j'ai intérêt à bien bosser dans ce pays. Et c'est pas avec deux élèves morts sur mon CV que ça le fera.

- Je m'en fous de ta carrière et de ton CV, s'écria Shaolan en s'agenouillant près de Sakura.

- Et en plus, Li est un égoïste. T'accumules les défauts, mon vieux.

Shaolan garda les yeux rivés sur Sakura, inconsciente, mais qui respirait. Pourquoi ce sommeil ?

"L'eau et la forêt sont mon environnement. Ils font partie de moi. Je les vie à travers moi. Je les ressens."

Sakura rouvrit ses yeux et aperçut une forêt autour d'elle.

Comment était-elle parvenue ici alors qu'elle était il y a une minutes dans une piscine avec Shaolan ?

Elle sentit la douce brise du matin effleurer sa peau.

Elle frissonna.

Un son lui parvient.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

Une voix douce, la même que dans ses rêves.

Alors elle rêvait sûrement.

Elle marcha en direction de ce son mélodieux.

Elle parvient dans une clairière. Ses pieds foulèrent alors une pelouse aussi douce qu'un tapis. Le soleil baignait ce lieu an abondance. Les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres accompagnaient la jeune fille dans son chant. Un orchestre naturel qui égayait ce lieu si solitaire, perdu loin de la souillure des hommes.

Sakura avança la main vers cette silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Une belle jeune fille à la chevelure aussi argentée que les lueurs de la lune. Une biche reposait au pied du rocher où se tenait la jeune fille. Sakura en fit de même, sans apeurer la biche qui se laissa caresser.

_Reine auprès des miens, on me disait déesse_

_Pour quelques pouvoirs qui me venaient du ciel_

_Mon nom est Phoebe, princesse immortelle_

_Veillant sur la lune, alors que je n'avais pas d'ailes_

_Ma forêt est vaste, elle est éternelle_

_Tout comme ce pacte, devant l'Eternel_

_Au delà des temps, je serai restée pucelle_

_Sans mon inconscience qui m'ouvrit mon enfer_

Des sanglots mirent fin à son chant. Sakura se releva et s'approcha.

- Ne pleure plus, Phoebe.

- Mes larmes couleront jusqu'à ce que ma vengeance soit accomplie. Aide-moi, Sakura. Tu dois m'aider.

- Je le ferai si ça peut faire cesser tes larmes.

- Trouve le grimoire des sages. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, trouve-le pour moi. Il m'est nécessaire pour accomplir ma vengeance.

Elle recommença à pleurer puis se calmant peu à peu, elle reprit sa chanson.

"Phoebe !"

Sakura se redressa subitement.

Un rêve.

Tout à coup, des bras l'encerclèrent de partout alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de ce drôle de songe.

- Woé...

- Tu m'as foutu la trousse de ma vie !

- Comme j'ai eu peur ma Sakura !

- On était inquiet pour toi !

- Aussi mauvaise nageuse, ça n'existe pas !

La façon unique de Shaolan de témoigner son soulagement la fit sourire.

- Je vais bien, les rassura-t-elle. J'en ai juste profité pour faire un petit somme.

- Et tu oses dire que t'es une sportive, reprit Shaolan avec colère. T'es lamentable, oui !

- Hé, Li ! T'es toujours aussi délicat envers les convalescents ? Si je me retrouve à l'hosto, fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas venir me voir. Je me débrouillerai avec mes douces infirmières.

Le visage contorsionné de Onizuka fit rire Sakura.

Elle se releva mais chancela aussitôt. Heureusement, elle fut vite rattrapée par plus d'un bras.

- C'est gentil mais ça ira ! dit-elle amusée devant tant de sollicitudes.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se rhabiller ! Ça vous dit de terminer votre journée de forçat par une vidéo ? proposa Onizuka.

- Je veux bien, dit Sakura, mais pas de film d'horreur avec des fantômes. Je déteste ça !

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter alors que tu as les bras les plus sûr du monde pour t'y blottir ?

- On verra, m'sieur.

Tomoyo observa son amie s'éloigner avec Onizuka. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Encore cette Phoebe qui faisait surface. Qui était-elle pour que Sakura s'agite autant pour elle ?

- Phoebe, c'est le nom d'une de vos amies ?

Etonnée, elle tourna la tête vers Shaolan. Il était tout aussi songeur qu'elle.

- Non. J'ai posé la même question à Sakura mais elle ne s'en souvient plus. C'est peut-être une amie qu'elle a rencontrée en Grèce.

- En Grèce ?

- Oui, il y a trois mois, elle a rejoint son père qui était archéologue sur un site. C'est là-bas qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

Assis sur les bancs des vestiaires, Shaolan méditait sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Sakura ne peut pas parler de la Phoebe que j'ai vu l'autre soir. Ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence. J'ai vu un fantôme. Mais est-ce le fantôme ou bien la personne en chair et en os que j'ai aperçue au sortir de l'eau qui s'appelle Phoebe ? Si Phoebe est cette magicienne, elle aurait pu être une connaissance de Sakura. Si par contre Phoebe est le nom de ce fantôme, alors la magicienne qui la contrôle est peut être... Non ! C'est impossible ! Je l'aurais ressenti si Sakura avait un quelconque pouvoir magique. _

_Oui, mais mes sens sont déréglés. La preuve, Eriol a ressenti les deux auras qui sont arrivées il n'y a pas longtemps en Chine. Je n'ai rien ressenti. Pourquoi ? C'était sûrement de nouvelles recrues du conseil. Ils croient que je suis incapable de découvrir qui est cette ombre malfaisante qui plane sur la stabilité du conseil. Les idiots !_

_Je sais qu'ils me cachent des choses. Je ne suis pas aussi bête pour croire qu'ils me feront part de toutes leurs décisions même si c'est mon oncle qui siège en mon nom. Ils verront si je suis trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté quand je leur apporterai cette magicienne. Ils seront obligés de reconnaître mes qualités._

_Pour le moment, Sakura est la seule piste que je possède. Elle a été ou est encore liée à cette Phoebe. Mais comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Durant le lycée, c'est facile de garder un oeil sur elle, mais durant la nuit... A moins, que je ne joue les espions._

- ... SHAOLAN !

Il sursauta.

- Kyo ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu m'as crevé les tympans, imbécile !

- Désolé, mais comme je ne suis pas une douce jeune fille pour te ramener avec un baiser, je n'ai trouvé que cette méthode pour te réveiller.

- Sois heureux que ce soit Kyo qui ait gagné au "pierre-papier-ciseau", parce que Onizuka prévoyait une méthode assez inhabituelle.

- Avec vous, y'a pas moyen de réfléchir tranquillement !

- Excusez-nous, majesté, de vous avoir déranger, railla Kyo. La prochaine fois, vos valets attendront encore une vingtaine de minutes, voir plus si vous l'ordonnez.

- Sakura !

Shaolan sortit en coup de vent des vestiaires.

- Nous on compte pour du beurre, hein ?

- Si tu veux qu'il te témoignent plus d'attention, dit Eriol, mets-toi une perruque châtaine, des lentilles vertes, une bonne paire de nichon et épile-toi. Ensuite, il te considèrera peut-être.

A quoi, Kyo répondit par une grimace de dégoût.

Le nid de Onizuka ressemblait à vrai débarras où toutes sortes d'objets plus ou moins louches traînaient. Son canapé ne comportant que trois places, Shaolan Eriol et Kyo durent s'asseoir sur le sol non sans avoir auparavant tenté de s'approprier la place de Onizuka. Mais lorsque dernier mit le DVD dans sa Playstation, les premières images en clouèrent plus d'un sur place.

Promptement, les garçons bondirent sur les pieds. Kyo s'empara d'une corde à sa portée. Eriol et Shaolan s'occupèrent de mettre Onizuka hors d'état de nuire. Assommé, il ne put s'opposer lorsque les garçons le ficelèrent.

- Eteins-moi cette télé, Kyo ! ordonna Shaolan alors que les premiers gémissements se faisaient entendre.

- Vous... Vous êtes pas bien ! s'écria Onizuka. Je ne savais pas qu'en Chine on frappait les profs !

- Et toi, t'as déjà vu un prof mettre une vidéo porno à ses élèves ! rétorqua Shaolan fou de rage. T'es complètement barjo ou quoi ?!

- Je pensais que ça allait vous plaire, les mecs !

- T'oublies qu'il y a deux filles parmi nous ! répliqua Kyo.

Les deux jeunes filles en question n'étaient plus que deux tomates cuites à point.

- Je les avais oubliées ! Ça arrive !

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, Onizuka ! menaça Eriol.

- C'est Sakura qui ne voulait pas de fantôme et comme j'ai pas autre chose. Et puis, c'est la nature...

Shaolan lui enfonça un chiffon dans la bouche. Ses explications frisaient le ridicule.

- On s'en va !

- Mais on ne va pas le laisser comme ça, protesta Sakura encore sous le choc.

- Ca lui apprendra !

Voyant que Sakura hésitait à les suivre, Shaolan lui saisit la main et l'emporta avec lui. Bien qu'elle n'approuve pas entièrement sa façon de faire avec elle, elle n'ôta pas sa main de la sienne. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait la sécurisait.

Ils retrouvèrent le gymnase, point de départ de cette journée atypique. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord de la scène qui n'avait toujours pas été désinstallée.

- Si on fait le bilan de cette journée, elle n'a pas été aussi mauvaise que ça, jugea Tomoyo.

- Il s'en est passé des choses plus ou moins bonnes, rajouta Sakura.

- On a surtout bien rigolé en chipant la pochette du Chauve, dit Kyo.

- La pochette ! s'exclama Eriol.

- Elle est où ? demanda Shaolan.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Kyo, elle est dans la bibliothèque.

- Elle ne devrait pas y être ! s'écria Tomoyo. On doit la remettre à sa place !

- Quel heure il est ? s'enquit Shaolan.

- Bientôt cinq, répondit Sakura.

- On a largement le temps. Bougez pas, j'y vais.

- Attends-nous, Shaolan ! On vient avec toi.

- Non. Si le Chauve débarque à l'improviste ici, vous pourrez le retenir.

- Et s'il est dans son bureau ?

- Voilà pourquoi j'y vais seul, p'tite tête. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il sorte.

Sur ce, il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Et là, l'inquiétude le prit.

Aucune trace de la pochette sur la table où ils avaient travaillé ni sur les autres. Il regarda dans les rayons de livres, pensant que Kyo avait peut-être rangé la pochette sans le savoir, mais en vain.

Il ressortit de la bibliothèque, inquiet. Il courut vers le gymnase.

- T'en as pris du temps, remarqua Kyo.

- Elle est où ? demanda-t-il essoufflé.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De la pochette ! Elle n'est pas dans la bibliothèque, je l'ai cherché partout ! Kyo si c'est une blague...

- Non, je te jure que je l'ai laissée sur la table !

- Elle y est plus ! On est mort !

- Calme-toi, intervient Tomoyo. Kyo a dû la ranger quelque part...

- Je l'ai posée sur la table ! J'en suis certain !

- Arrêtez de vous crier dessus ! s'écria Tomoyo. Retournons là-bas et cherchons ensemble. On la retrouvera.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard, annonça Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A cause de lui, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

Ils se retournèrent en synchronisation parfaite, pour apercevoir le proviseur adjoint.

- Vous êtes bien en avance, monsieur ! l'accueillit Shaolan tout sourire.

- Je tenais à voir comment se déroulaient vos travaux.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais nous voir trimer dur dans les dernières minutes, murmura Kyo dans sa barbe.

- Auriez-vous terminé ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Donnez-moi vos dissertations.

Chacun récupéra son sac posé contre le mur et l'ouvrit pour y sortir ses feuilles. Ils les tendirent au proviseur adjoint qui les arracha de leurs mains.

- Vous avez bien rempli vos copies mais quant à savoir si le contenu est correct.

- Vous allez être très surpris, agréablement je précise, dit Shaolan.

- Laissez-moi en juger. Je vous les rendrais dans la semaine. Maintenant, inspectons votre travail de nettoyage. Le gymnase me semble propre, dit-il en faisant le tour.

- Comment on fait pour la pochette ? murmura Sakura.

- Oubliez cette pochette, je vais m'en occuper, dit Shaolan.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que si je ne mets pas la main dessus, je me débrouillerai pour que cette histoire ne retombe pas sur vous.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Kyo, vexé d'être écarté de ce plan.

- Parce que c'est moi qui aie lancé cette idée stupide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde devrait payer.

- Et si on est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de moi, argua Sakura. Tu l'as dit, on doit être soudé. On a tous copié donc on est tous en tort si on se fait prendre.

- Chut, il arrive, fit Tomoyo.

Le proviseur adjoint se posta devant eux.

- J'ai pu apprécier votre travail dans les classes et je suis satisfait de ce que je vois ici. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

- Vous êtes si généreux, railla Kyo.

- Dépêchez-vous de partir ou je vous garde ici demain.

Ils prirent leur sac et sortirent en hâte du gymnase.

- Je vous laisse là.

- Shaolan, tu ne vas pas...

- Si, Eriol. Rentrez tranquillement, moi je vais chercher la pochette.

- Pas question qu'on te laisse ! s'écria Sakura.

- Kyo. Eriol.

- Allons-y, les filles, dit Eriol en poussant gentiment Sakura et Tomoyo devant lui.

- Mais... !

- Il aime se la jouer solo, dit Kyo en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque. On ne va pas déplaire à sa majesté.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil, par dessus son épaule pour voir Shaolan s'éloigner. Sans le bras de Kyo autour de ses épaules, elle aurait suivi Shaolan sans hésiter.

**A suivre...**

**A partir de maintenant, je vous préviens, il va falloir sortir les mouchoirs car la partie de rigolade est terminée. Les nuages gris se rapprochent dangereusement et...**

**Je vais arrêter là avant que quelqu'un ne veuille me frapper.**

**Bref, si vous voulez tout savoir va falloir patienter une bonne semaine. D'ici là, gos bisous ! Et une p'tite review pour la suite... ca m'aide à patienter durant la semaine, lol.**


	12. La jeune fille de la lune

**

* * *

**

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !!!

Je vous dérange pas, hein ? Lol.

Commençons pas mes "coucou" :

- Noami : La suite sort directement du four qu'est mon cerveau. T'es servi ! Lol

- Akarum : bcps d'imagination ? Je vais essayer d'en avoir encore plus. Et puis, je te félicite pour avoir lu les chap de 1 à 11 !! Ca t'en a fait de la lecture, et devant l'ordi, c'est pas évident pour les yeux. Pas fatiguée pour lire la suite ?

- LaOuf : Je dois être un peu ouf pour avoir imaginé un Sakura/GTO. Mais faut dire que l'idée de Shaolan et de Onizuka en train de se chamailler, c'était assez tentant.

Merci à tous les autres !!!!

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Chapitre 12 : La jeune fille de la lune

- Comment vont les six magiciens chinois ?

- Comme ceux des autres pays. Ils ne cessent de délirer. Ils passent d'un état stable à un état confusionnel dans lequel ils prononcent des phrases sans aucun sens. Et à ce moment, leurs blessures se rouvrent. Nos incantations n'ont malheureusement aucun effet sur le mal étrange qui les emportent inexorablement vers la folie. Leurs esprits sont entre les mains de cette ombre. Elle ne les laissera tranquille que lorsqu'elle aura récupéré le grimoire des sages.

- Pourquoi ne pas le lui remettre ?

- Parce qu'aucun magicien ne sait ce qu'il contient réellement. C'est un grimoire très ancien, d'une époque si lointaine que seule les légendes qui circulent parmi les différents clans peuvent raconter de quelle manière elle a échoué en Chine. Laissez-moi vous conter cette histoire, si vous en avez le temps, bien sûr.

- Je suis ici pour vous écouter.

- Merci. Je sais que cette histoire vous dépasse mais j'ai besoin de parler à un homme extérieur à cette affaire…

L'histoire remonte au premier empereur. Il voulut un jour se constituer la plus belle collection d'art du monde afin de s'en vanter auprès des souverains voisins. Il manda des hommes pour courir le vaste monde en promettant de leur offrir une place de choix à ses côtés. Alléché par l'or et le pouvoir, des hommes de la cour et même du peuple s'en allèrent au delà des montagnes vers des contrées inconnues.

Au bout de un an, le premier homme rentra au palais avec dans ses bagages un oiseau aux ailes colorées et qui parlaient. A sa suite, les aventuriers revinrent les uns après les autres avec les bras chargés de merveilles. Ils furent au nombre de onze et obtinrent la puissance qu'ils convoitaient tant. Onze clans furent formés et gravitèrent dès lors autour de l'empereur.

Au bout de trois longues années, il fut évident qu'aucun autre aventurier ne regagnerait le palais. Pourtant, un homme revient. Il prétendit avoir foulé un sol où seuls vivaient des femmes à la peau aussi blanche que le lait et aussi douce que de la soie, et aux cheveux dorées et argentés. Devant de telles inepties, la cour lui rit au nez. Ils lui demandèrent une preuve. L'homme leur présenta alors un vieux grimoire qu'il disait avoir reçu de l'une de ses femmes. Les courtisans tentèrent de l'ouvrir mais en vain. L'homme fut donc raillé par les onze clans. Mais l'empereur, fasciné par l'étrangeté du grimoire, décida tout de même de l'élever à ses côtés.

Blessé dans son orgueil, malgré sa nomination, l'homme n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de regagner ce pays pour leur prouver sa bonne foi. Il promit de ramener à l'empereur une de ces femmes magnifiques ainsi que d'autres richesses de ce pays. L'homme repartit dès lors en laissant le grimoire entre les mains de sa fiancée.

Mais durant son absence, une jalousie féroce s'empara de sa promise qui se voyait décriée par les courtisanes qui mettaient en doute la fidélité de son fiancé. Sa curiosité la poussa à s'intéresser de plus près au grimoire. A sa stupéfaction, il s'ouvrit sans peine. C'est alors qu'une force mystérieuse s'empara d'elle.

Durant des jours et des nuits, elle mit le palais à feu et à sang. Les magiciens de chaque clan eurent du mal à contenir un pouvoir aussi immense que le sien mais au final, ils parvinrent à tuer la jeune femme. Et le grimoire fut caché pour éviter qu'une nouvelle tragédie ne se reproduise.

Lorsque l'homme se présenta au palais au bout de un an, le palais était encore effondré par la douleur de ses morts. Quand la cour compris que l'homme revenait les mains vides. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

L'empereur sous les conseils des onze chefs de clan bannit l'homme pour trois générations car ils lui imputaient le carnage. L'homme avait perdu sa promise, sa réputation et il connaissait désormais la honte du exil.

Trois générations passèrent. Et un printemps, l'héritier du clan revient en Chine et avec lui de nouvelles techniques de magie. Devant son pouvoir, il fut réintégré et nommé chef du conseil des sages.

- … Et depuis il en est toujours ainsi.

- C'est un joli conte amer. A quel clan appartenait donc ce pauvre homme ?

- Vous ne le devinez pas alors que je vous ai parlé des particularités de chaque clan ?

- Le clan Li.

- Exact. C'est durant cet exil que leur famille a hérité de la magie occidentale et c'est de là que proviennent les cartes de Clow. Le clan Li a toujours engendré des êtres hors du commun, souvent inconscient pour jouer avec le danger mais toujours fidèles à leurs opinions. S'ils sont craints par le conseil c'est parce que celui-ci redoute que l'un des héritiers ne sache un jour comment se servir de la puissance du grimoire et ne mette le chaos pour venger leur patriarche avec l'aide des cartes. Nous attendions cette fatalité mais lorsque Shaolan s'est vu refusé les cartes de ses ancêtres, nous avons été soulagés. Cela signifiait peut-être que les pouvoirs du clan diminuaient. Nous n'avions pas imaginé que celui qui désirerait le grimoire serait en fait une ombre puissante. Sans les cartes, Shaolan ne peut utiliser toute sa puissance face à cette ombre. En nous réjouissant de son malheur, nous avons creusé notre propre tombe par égoïsme.

- Cette ombre proviendrait de Grèce. Le premier Li a sûrement été là-bas puisque c'est là que vous avez envoyé Kaho.

- Si sa magie ne s'était pas éveillée nous ne l'aurions jamais su. Nous n'aurions jamais su que le premier Li ne nous trompait pas. Il a été qualifié de menteur et a subi tant d'injustices. Son âme n'a hélas jamais pu reposer en paix à cause de nos ancêtres. J'espère qu'elle a néanmoins trouvé refuge en Grèce là où se trouve cette femme qui l'attendait.

- Sa maîtresse ? Avez-t-il dévoilé le nom de cette femme ?

- Le clan Li lui a porté certains égards car ils considèrent que c'est grâce à cette épreuve qu'ils ont pu devenir aussi fort. D'ailleurs, ils lui ont dédié une place dans leur histoire en attribuant son nom à un des éléments de leur magie. Au palais, les anciens la nommaient Phébé ou Séléné. Mais entre eux, le clan Li la surnommait Yué, un nom japonais.

- Ces trois prénoms ont la particularité de signifier la même chose, non ?

- La lune. Elle est dans nos légendes "la fille de la lune", celle qui perdit le premier Li Shaolan mais renforça le clan... Li Shaolan. La boucle est bouclée. Voilà la cause de toutes nos inquiétudes.

- Vous ne savez pas si cette ombre est l'esprit de Li ou de Phébé, c'est ça ?

- Peut importe l'identité de cette ombre, des deux côtés nous sommes perdus. La vengeance anime cet esprit et le grimoire sera l'instrument de sa punition.

- Cette histoire est très complexe. Mais ce que je constate c'est que sans la vanité de l'empereur, le désir de pouvoir des hommes de vos clans, et l'orgueil de ce Li, vous auriez évité aux magiciens de ce monde une catastrophe.

- J'en suis conscient. Malheureusement, l'homme est homme. Il est empli de qualités mais également de défauts. Sa fierté, son orgueil, sa gourmandise, ces péchés que les écrits condamnent, le poussent à commettre des crimes qu'il n'aurait jamais commis en temps normal. Ce Li Shaolan était un homme juste et bon. Or, il n'a pas hésité à mentir à cette jeune fille pour obtenir son trésor. Il a été indirectement responsable de la mort de sa fiancée qui a été blessée par les rumeurs de son infidélité. Elle est morte à cause du grimoire de Phébé. Et cette dernière a succombé après le premier départ de Li.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Yelan me l'a avoué. Elle tenait cette légende de son mari qui le tenait de son propre père. A son arrivé dans le pays, la mort avait emporté Phébé. C'est cette fin qui se transmet généralement de père en fils dans la famille Li.

- Mais Shaolan l'ignore, lui.

- Comment lui dire que la faute de son ancêtre va lui retomber sur le dos ? De plus, ils portent le même nom. N'oubliez pas que Shaolan est toujours affecté par la perte des cartes de Clow. Il s'est senti rejeté par le conseil. Lorsqu'il apprendra que son ancêtre Li Shaolan a connu l'exil, il risque de faire un amalgame.

- A mon avis, vous lui cachez bien trop de choses. La colère est mauvaise conseillère. Un esprit échauffé est moins disposé à se rebeller face à un autre. Imaginez que cette ombre n'en profite pour s'introduire en lui ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais personne n'ira lui en parler. J'ai demandé à Yelan de garder le secret.

- J'espère que cela suffira car sinon...


	13. Un amour toujours présent

Chapitre 13 : un amour toujours présent

Une heure qu'elle tentait de le joindre, sans succès. Elle tombait toujours sur son satané répondeur. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Etait-il parvenu à mettre la main sur cette maudite pochette et à la remettre dans le bureau du Chauve sans se faire remarquer ?

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Il s'était sûrement fait pincer et la sentence était tombée : colle jusqu'à vingt et une heure.

Et elle, elle dînait tranquillement en famille.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

Elle posa ses baguettes et se leva.

- Godzilla a déjà le ventre plein ? se moqua Toya. Attends, il y a le dessert qui arrive.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle courut dans sa chambre.

- C'est la journée de ménage qui a épuisé Godzilla à ce point ?

- Ou peut-être que son esprit est occupé par un certain chinois.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, Tomoyo.

Ils entendirent Sakura redescendre de l'étage. Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Aussitôt, Toya bondit de sa chaise.

- Où tu vas, Sakura ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais voir une amie.

- Une amie ? C'est une blague ?

- Tu parles sûrement de Aya, intervient Tomoyo avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oui. Je n'en ai que pour une heure.

- C'est pas une blague, hein ?

- Mas non, Toya ! Je reviens vite, promis !

- Tu veux que j'accompagne ?

- Et me foutre la honte devant elle ? Je peux me diriger toute seule en ville.

- Fais gaffe.

- Promis !

- Dépêche-toi, Sakura.

- Je t'appelle sur le chemin du retour, Tomoyo !

Et sur ce, Sakura referma la porte.

Elle n'aimait pas s'attarder en pleine nuit. Elle se perdait toujours dans les rues qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Elle marcha à vive allure en évitant soigneusement de dévisager les passants qu'elle croissait.

Elle arriva devant les grilles évidemment fermées de l'école. Elle allait devoir déranger le gardien. Elle sonna.

"Oui.

- Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, monsieur. Je suis l'une des élèves de cette après-midi. Je voudrais savoir si le dernier élève collé avec mon groupe est toujours à l'intérieur.

- Il est ressorti il y a cinq minutes.

- Merci."

Elle tenta une fois de plus de joindre Shaolan, et comme les autres fois elle tomba sur son répondeur.

_A quoi lui sert son portable si on ne peut pas le joindre ?_ (Ça c'est ma manie connue de tous mes proches qui tentent désespérément de m'avoir. Pardon -)

"Sakura !"

Elle se retourna.

Personne.

_C'était la voix de Kaho. J'en suis certaine. C'était elle !_

"Sakura !"

Sans réfléchir, elle courut après cette voix si familière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois.

Elle s'éloignait des rues piétonnes et surchargées de monde pour s'engouffrer dans des ruelles. La voix de Kaho la guidait et elle courait, le coeur battant, impatiente de retrouver son amie.

"Sakura !"

"Kaho ! Ka..."

Elle se cogna violement contre un obstacle. Elle s'écarta et vit un homme devant elle. Elle lui donnait la cinquantaine. Un style vestimentaire plutôt négligé ainsi que des tempes grisâtres. Au premier abord, il ne dégageait aucune animosité. Pourtant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à lui.

Il avança sa main pour saisir son bras. Elle bondit en arrière.

_Cours !_ pensa-t-elle. _Cours !_

Ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

Pourquoi ?

Soudain, elle manqua de souffle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. L'homme se rapprocha et passa une main devant son visage. Elle distingua à peine la couleur de ses yeux lorsque sa vue se brouilla.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu revenue Phoebe.

- Je veux mon grimoire, Li, répondit Sakura possédée. Je veux ce bien que tu m'as volé et qui est le seul que je peux encore récupérer. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est toi qui m'as réveillé de mon long sommeil. Je suis là pour toi.

- Pour moi. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà tant pris pourquoi me désires-tu encore ?

- Parce que tu es la seule qui ait compté à mes yeux.

- Menteur ! Lâche-moi pour que je puisse aller récupérer mon bien !

- Laisse-moi t'aider à les détruire. Je t'en pris, Phoebe.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire, aucune raison de faire équipe avec toi !

- Détrompe-toi, il y en a une. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir ce grimoire.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

"Sakura !" hurla une voix masculine.

- J'ai une bonne idée.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu verras, ma chère déesse.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer le coup de pied.

Subitement, Sakura reprit sa respiration et sa vue retrouva sa clarté. Elle reprit peu à eu le chemin de la réalité. Elle recula en voyant les deux hommes lutter l'un contre l'autre.

Shaolan menait le combat haut la main. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme sortir une arme de sous son manteau, le visage de Sakura blêmit. La partie s'engageait mal pour Shaolan. Il ne disposait d'aucune arme contre son agresseur qui n'hésiterait pas le moment venu à lui tirer dessus.

Elle fit abstraction de sa peur car ce n'était pas en restant inerte qu'elle lui viendrait en aide.

- Méfie-toi, Shaolan ! Il est armé ! (Je ne sais pas si c'était malin de crier ça .') Fais attention !

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable. Elle tenta de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

Lorsque soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

Horrifiée, ses jambes flanchèrent. Elle tomba à genoux.

L'homme s'évanouit soudain au pied de Shaolan.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Elle remarqua alors la déchirure sur son sweat. La balle avait frôlé la peau mais l'avait bien blessé. Elle n'avait entendu qu'un seul coup de feu et si cette balle avait été celle qui avait touché Shaolan, pourquoi l'homme était-il inconscient sur le sol ?

- Il s'est évanoui, répondit Shaolan, essoufflé.

Pourquoi serrait-il les dents ? Ce n'était pas la blessure qui le faisait souffrir. Non, c'était autre chose.

- Shaolan ?

- Ca va aller, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire crispé. J'ai pas l'habitude me frotter aux armes mais plutôt à la ma... Et toi, ça va ?

- Je... Oui... Je crois.

Étonné, il vit les épaules de Sakura s'affaisser et trembler sous ses sanglots.

- Hé, calme-toi !

- Je... Je croyais que c'était Kaho, bredouilla-t-elle. J'ai suivie cette voix sans réfléchir...

- C'est fini, Sakura.

Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un bon moment avant que Shaolan ne brise l'étreinte.

- Allez debout, je te raccompagne chez toi.

- ...

- Sakura ?

- Non... Pas maintenant. Tu dois d'abord te soigner.

- Je le ferai dès que tu seras à l'abri chez toi.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Je ne veux pas rentrer comme ça !

Elle désignait son visage baigné de larmes et ses yeux rouges.

- Je ne peux pas encore leur imposer ça après mon amnésie. Ils vont finir par croire que je suis une source de problèmes.

- C'est un raisonnement à la Sakura ou je ne m'y connais pas. Pourquoi ta famille t'en voudrait-elle? Elle sera plutôt soulagée de te savoir saine et sauve.

- Non ! T'es dur d'oreille ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas... Si je rentre dans cet état, je n'arriverai jamais à placer une phrase devant Tomoyo. Je ne veux pas d'une confrontation... pas maintenant. Et surtout pas avec Toya...

- D'accord ! Viens chez moi, proposa-t-il spontanément. Tire pas cette tronche, tu crois vraiment qu'après t'avoir sauvé la vie, je vais en profiter pour te demander réparation ?

- Je t'ai causé assez d'ennuis pour la journée.

- Ca c'est vrai ! J'ai passé ma journée à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je facturais toutes mes interventions ?

- Je le savais.

A ce moment, son portable sonna. Elle fit "non" de la tête.

- Donne-le moi.

Elle le lui tendit.

"Allo ?

- Shaolan ? s'étonna Tomoyo. Pourquoi tu réponds à la place de Sakura ?

- Parce qu'elle a décidé de passer la nuit chez moi.

Sakura tendit ses mains vers le cou de Shaolan, furieuse.

- C'est une blague ? Passe-la moi !

- Ecoute, Tomoyo, dit-il en tenant Sakura à distance de son cou, tu reverras Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien. C'est juste que pour le moment, elle est... Elle fait des drôles de grimaces avec mes deux sœurs insupportables. Alors, tu vas être une gentille amie et me la laisser pour une heure ou deux.

- Si elle ne revient pas avant minuit, je te jure que tu ne feras pas long feu, Shaolan !

- Je ferai en sorte que Cendrillon ne rate pas les douze coups de minuit. Et je la raccompagnerai, ça te va ?

- Entendu.

Il rendit son portable à Sakura.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place lorsque tu lui expliqueras pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas rentrer maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas Tomoyo qui m'inquiète. C'est les questions de mon père et surtout celles de Toya...

Un voile de gêne tomba sur la conversation.

_C'est vrai qu'elle vit avec son mec_, songea Shaolan_. Pourtant, c'est vers moi qu'elle s'est tournée pour oublier cette agression et pas vers ce Toya. Ça veut dire quelque chose, non ? C'est juste un coup de chance. S'il y avait eu une de ses amies, elle aurait préféré se réfugier chez elle. J'étais là et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé. Y 'a pas de quoi se réjouir... Mais j'y pense !_

Il s'immobilisa comme frappé par la foudre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, non ! Je les avais oubliées, elles !

- Tu abrites d'autres filles chez toi ?

- Non. Ce sont mes soeurs ou plutôt deux d'entre-elles que je crains. Feimei et Falen ne vont pas me lâcher si je te ramène à la maison. On va devoir rentrer sans éveiller l'attention de ma famille. Et comme ça tu éviteras les questions un peu trop personnelles. Crois-moi, mes soeurs sont plus qu'énervantes quand elles ont une idée derrière la tête. Et leur folie du moment, c'est de découvrir l'identité de la fille qui hante mes rêves.

- T'en a une ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Il vit alors son regard.

- Euh... peut-être que si, mais c'est pas vraiment ça…

- Laisse tomber.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant de se retrouver devant les grilles d'un manoir.

- Wouah ! Il est encore plus grand que celui de Tomoyo !

- C'est une princesse ? Remarque, elle en a l'allure.

- Mais non. Sa mère est une importante femme d'affaire. Comment tu arrives à vivre dedans ?

- Ca fait dix-sept ans que j'y vis. A force, on s'y habitue, tu ne crois pas ?

Il sortit une clé magnétique qui ouvrit la porte adjointe à la grille. Ils remontèrent l'allée mais au lieu d'entrer par la porte principale, ils contournèrent le bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un grand chêne dont les branches touchaient le balcon d'une chambre aux fenêtres largement ouvertes.

Shaolan monta sur l'arbre.

- Tu peux monter ?

- Je suis une sportive, ne l'oublie pas.

- Pour le moment, tu ne m'as rien prouvé. Hey, j'oubliais ! Tu me dois un vœu !

- J'ai failli me noyer et toi tu penses à ta victoire qui n'en est pas vraiment une !

- Chuuuuut !

Elle monta sur la première branche puis se hissa sur la deuxième plus haute. Shaolan l'attendait sur le balcon. Il tendit ses bras vers elle et la cueillit comme une fleur de cerisier qu'elle était.

Elle sauta à ses côtés.

- Bravo, dit-il.

Sakura contemplait la chambre baignée par la lumière de la lune. Elle était plus grande que sa cuisine et son salon, d'ailleurs. Le lit était bien trop large pour une seule personne. Au milieu de la pièce, elle distingua un canapé avec sa table basse devant une télé pas très loin de la console de jeu.

Son bureau était impeccable avec son ordinateur portable et ses livres.

La lumière se ralluma.

Elle distingua alors qu'il s'agissait de livres d'archéologies. Elle se dirigea vers la haute bibliothèque remplie de livres, encore d'archéologie mais aussi de littérature. Son doigt s'arrêta sur les "trois mousquetaires".

- Mon premier surnom vient de là, dit-elle.

- Premier ?

- Ben maintenant, tu aimes bien m'appeler par "p'tite tête"

- Ah, c'est vrai !

Il allait lui ébouriffer les cheveux lorsqu'il arrêta sa main. Il allait encore être assimilé à Toya.

- Mais pourquoi "Constance" ? demanda-t-elle en remettant le livre à sa place.

- Sur le moment, ça t'allait bien et puis finalement non.

- Normal, je n'ai pas les traits d'une française.

- C'est pas ça. Si je devais te donner un surnom, celui qui te conviendrait le mieux... je dirais... Diane.

- Diane ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Ou si tu préfères, Artémis. C'est la déesse de la chasse. C'est la vierge des bois et des montagnes, celle qui veille sur la lune. Elle est frêle et semble fragile mais elle n'hésite pas à combattre pour ses amis, les animaux. Elle a osé demander à son père, Zeus, de quitter le ciel pour gagner son indépendance sur terre.

- Et cette déesse de la lune a-t-elle trouvé son prince charmant sur cette terre ?

- Oui. Une nuit, il a osé s'aventurer dans sa clairière alors qu'elle se baignait. C'est là qu'elle est tombée sur son charme.

- La mythologie te fascine comme l'archéologie. C'est ta passion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et ça restera une passion, dit-il amer.

- Pourquoi n'en parlerais-tu pas à mon père ? Il te conseillera.

- Merci mais non. Cette passion, je préfère la garder pour moi. C'est la seule chose qui puisse me détendre ou me calmer quand je suis en colère. Et puis, si mon oncle savait que je voulais en faire mon avenir, il m'opposerait le devoir envers ma famille ou plutôt il ferait en sorte que j'en sois dégoûté. Il me ferait entrer dans la meilleure université, je rencontrerai les meilleurs archéologues, bref, il dirigerait encore ma main. Il sait pertinemment que je déteste ça... Alors, il me dégoûte toujours de tout depuis que je suis enfant pour qu'au final, je finisse par choisir de suivre le chemin de ma famille.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Les deux émeraudes le dévisageaient avec douceur. Il n'avait jamais croisé un tel regard aussi sincère et innocent. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

Des frissons la parcoururent.

Son geste s'attarda sur sa peau. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux puis lui sourit.

Cette tristesse dans le regard de Shaolan, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Il était emprisonné dans cette prison dorée avec ses rêves et ses espoirs au dehors.

- Ton voeu.

- Mon voeu ?

- Dis-le puisque je t'en dois un.

- Il ne compte pas.

- Si ! Allez dis-le avant que je regrette parce que...

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que si tu me demandais un baiser, reprit-elle, je te le donnerai volontiers. Et comme ça, j'effacerai ton chagrin.

- Mon chagrin ?

- Je le ressens, Shaolan. Ton coeur est blessé. Tu fais croire que tu es indifférent alors qu'en vérité tu te protéges pour ne pas souffrir.

Elle posa sa main sur son coeur. Il la regarda, étonné.

- Tu as mal. Autour de moi, les gens sont tristes mais ils le cachent derrière des sourires, pourquoi ?... Et moi, je ne peux aider personne. Si je pouvais, je ferais apparaître des lucioles pour t'égayer et renvoyer ces larmes que je sens dans ta voix mais que tu retiens, Shaolan...

Il empêcha une larme de couler qui menaçait de couler du coin de l'œil de Sakura.

- Ne pleure pas pour moi, Sakura ! Je t'en supplie. Si toi tu ne gardes pas le sourire, comment veux-tu que je garde le mien ? Tu as raison, j'ai des blessures au fond de moi mais ça ne vaut pas que tu pleures, crois-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je les ai acceptées. J'accepte ce que je suis, j'accepte mes erreurs et mes…

- Tu mens ! Tu n'as rien accepté du tout. Tu ne fais que les tasser au fond de toi et les ruminer lorsque tu es seul. Tu vas te détruire à force...

Consterné, Shaolan se releva.

- Ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses me comprendre alors qu'on se connaît à peine. Tu n'as pas le droit de me deviner !

- On est amis, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

A ce contact, le souffle leur manqua à tout les deux.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, deux ombres grises avaient assombris les prunelles de chacun d'eux.

- Amis ? dit-il en caressant sa joue. Tu le penses vraiment, Phoebe ? Peut importe le mot qu'on donne pour décrire ses sentiments, face au regard, tout est dévoilé. Laisse tes barrières de côtés et revient-moi, je t'en pris.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, Li. Je t'en supplie ne...

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Front contre front, ils se turent.

Lentement leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- Tu m'as condamné avec tes larmes, dit-il en essuyant le coin de son oeil.

- Tu m'as séduite avec tes mots, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Je te jure que le seul amour qui coule dans mes veines est le tien. Sois à moi, Phoebe.

_J'ai juré qu'il ne me toucherait plus. Pourquoi suis-je encore dans ses bras à attendre ses caresses ?_

A chaque parole qu'il prononçait, son cœur s'étreignait davantage. Cette douceur dans la voix et cette tendresse dans les gestes la marquaient au fer rouge. Comment ne pas douter de la sincérité de son amour pour elle si elle doutait de ses mots ? Il lui appliquait de la pommade dans le seul but de l'amener à lui et rien de plus… Tout n'était que sacrifice avec lui. A chaque fois donner sans rien recevoir.

Il l'inondait de baisers. Ses mains s'aventuraient et s'attardaient sur son corps, lui procurant des frissons sur chaque parcelle de sa peau visitée.

Elle se donnait à cet homme en sachant qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle à l'exception d'une simple attirance physique. Elle était aussi coupable puisqu'elle s'offrait pour assouvir cette envie de redécouvrir cet homme qui l'avait tant étreint par le passé.

Phoebe en était encore à ces doutes lorsque le dernier rempart entre son corps nu et celui de Shaolan, tomba à ses pieds.

**A suivre...**

**Et vlan ! Encore ce p...... de mot qui casse l'ambiance. lol.**

**A votre avis, Shaolan et Sakura le feront-ils par l'intermédiaire de Shaolan (l'ancêtre) et de Phoebe ? Les paris sont ouverts !**

**Pour ces chapitres, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires pour me dire si vous avez bien capté ce que je voulais dire. Bah, oui j'ai pas fais dans la simplicité en mélangeant mythologie grecque et histoire chinoise? J'espère que c'est compréhensible parce que mon cerveau lui est grillé à force de tisser les liens pour que tous se suivent... oh, là, là, là ! Je ne sais même plus ce que je tape.**

**Bon, j'attends vos commentaires et ensuite je verrais comment diriger la suite de cette fic qui commence sérieusement à me crever les neurones. lol**

**Allez, la suite pour le WE prochain, et préparez vos mouchoirs....**


	14. Un réveil amer

**Et c'est encore moi ! Et c'est encore vous ! C'est un rendez-vous presque quotidien qui se prolonge.**

**Ma rubrique (si on peut appeler ça comme ça ) « coucou » qui squatte depuis quelque temps mon intro : **

**- Laumie : C'est vrai ça ! C'est vraiment chiant ces auteurs qui coupent au moment fatidique ! J'adhère à ton association ! Plaignons-nous !!! Lol. Que ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens aussi fous que moi. Ca va faire plaisir à ma soeurette du net, Mando (coucou ma p'tite!!). Je te dédicace ces chapitres Laumie et merci pour ta review !!!!**

**- Vaasa : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Dédicace à toi, aussi et merci. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te décevoir. Ca va être dur.... snif. Faudra que tu m'envoies des reviews pour que je me donne plus qu'à fond, lol.**

**- Petitraziel : la réponse à ta question, tu vas l'avoir... Merci et dédicace à toi aussi !!!**

**- Shousetsu : moi aussi j'adore la mythologie, c'est mon rayon ! On se demande pourquoi tu aimes la fin du chap 13... C'est vraiment étrange, lol. Je t'envoie la suite et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir.**

**- Marion-moune : ravie de te retrouver, p'tite Moune ! Je tremble à l'idée de lire ta prochaine review... aimera ou aimera pas ? Lol.**

**- Saoryathena : c'est vrai que c'est pas évident à comprendre. C'est ce qui m'avait empêché de publier la fic plus tôt. Je me disais que mon trip ne serait peut-être pas compris. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il fallait tenter l'aventure. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! J'espère que je ma fic ne t'a pas trop épuisé les yeux... sinon, je t'envoie un gros bouquet de rose virtuelle !!!**

**- Eweny : si t'as tout compris du premier coup et bien je te décerne une médaille, la plus dorée qu'il soit ! Lol. Là, je te promets que je vais moins vous prendre la tête. Ce serait plutôt les mouchoirs que je devrais envoyer... On verra bien dans les prochaines review, ce que j'aurais comme plaintes. Lol.**

**- Noami : revoilà une connaissance ! Salut !! Tu m'as foutu la pression Noami. Les prochains chapitres qui promettent une belle histoire... ? Je ne sais pas si je vais en être capable. J'ai déjà tant donné, moi qui ne suis qu'une pauvre fille mortelle loin de la perfection des dieux ! Mais si c'est un pari que tu me lances, je vais tout faire pour le gagner ! Fight ! Lol.**

**Bon, je crois que ma rubrique "coucou" est en train de s'allonger dangereusement. Faudrait pas qu'elle devienne plus longue que mes chapitres.**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, les filles. Ca me va directement droit au coeur... Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer ! Je suis une fille forte, lol. Peut-être que ce que je raconte, tout le monde s'en fiche royalement mais je tenais quand même à le dire. **

**_(Croyez pas que je soit atteinte du cerveau... euh... en fait si. Mais chut, c'est un secret.)_**

**Et je…**

**Vous attendez certainement la suite du chapitre précédent (Shaolan : non, tu crois ?) et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que......... et puis......... Et oui, c'est pas que du bonheur dans ces chapitres. Je vous gâche l'effet de surprise ? Ne me frappez pas, je me tais.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un réveil amer

"... SHAOLAN !"

Ils sursautèrent en même temps au hurlement de cette voix aigue.

Sakura, encore vaporeuse, analysait lentement la situation.

Où était-elle ?

A qui appartenait cette voix ?

Et cette jambe effleurant la sienne ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la visage tout aussi stupéfié qu'elle. Elle considéra son torse nu et n'osa pas descendre plus bas. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa propre poitrine. Promptement, elle remonta le drap sur elle afin de dissimuler aux yeux de Shaolan, ce qu'il avait déjà pu contempler.

"Shaolan ! Dépêche-toi de te réveiller ! Tu sais que mère déteste que tu tardes le matin ! Nous t'attendons, alors grouilles-toi ! J'ai une faim de loup !"

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'écria Sakura, horrifiée par la conclusion qui s'imposait à son esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Pitié, doucement, l'implora-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un homme sans scrupule, un débauché, un... !

- Toujours aussi désagréable le matin ? Montre-toi plus gentille.

Elle fut à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

Elle était dans tous ses états et lui... Lui, il osait garder son calme dans une situation pareille !

- Gentille ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'apporte ton repas pendant que tu y es ? suggéra-t-elle ironique.

- Tu serais adorable, mon ange.

- Et mon poing dans la figure !

Il soupira tout en se rallongeant.

_Elle a vraiment un sale caractère, le matin,_ songea-t-il en plaquant ses deux oreillers sur ses oreilles. (Tu signes ton arrêt de mort mon cher Shaolan. Toute fille dans la situation de Sakura agirait de la sorte. )

- Voilà de quelle manière les japonais vous remercient...

- Je crois t'avoir plus que remercier, imbécile !

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent aussitôt sous sa remarque. Sa colère retomba, cédant sa place à la honte.

- Retourne-toi.

- Mais.

- Retourne-toi !

Il s'exécuta.

Elle se hâta de ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol puis se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Ensuite, elle se dirigea directement vers le balcon.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre chez moi ! C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire au lieu de faire confiance à un pervers comme toi !

- Attends, Sakura !

Il s'enveloppa dans un drap et la rejoignit près du balcon.

Il lui saisit le bras mais elle le gifla (Feylie : franchement, Shaolan, je crois que dans cette fic, tu ne fais que recevoir des claques. Shaolan : A qui la faute ?).

- Ne me touche plus jamais, prévient-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Il fut marqué par la répulsion qu'il apercevait dans son regard. Son coeur se déchira en sachant qu'il avait mérité son dégoût.

- Sakura...

- C'est fini ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Je te jure que...

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à placer une seule phrase pour expliquer l'inexplicable.

Dans un élan désespéré, il l'enlaça brutalement. Profitant de l'étonnement de Sakura, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour ensuite la mener vers un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux et passionné qui surprit Sakura.

Ses bras reposaient sagement le long de son corps. Elle n'osait pas les entourer autour de son cou pour ne pas perdre pied une nouvelle fois.

Des phrases mesquines lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des mots qui prenaient désormais un sens.

Elle s'écarta de lui encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était avant le baiser.

- Ca c'est pour me prouver quoi ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Les rumeurs disaient vraies. Tu es très fort pour embobiner les filles. Je suppose que je dois te congratuler. Félicitation Li ! dit-elle en applaudissant. Vous venez de rallonger votre liste déjà si longue.

- Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, hein ?

- Si, puisque j'ai eu le malheur de te suivre ici !

- Je n'avais pas prévu de...

- Je ne t'écoute plus !

Elle recula.

Son dos cogna contre la balustrade.

Elle le dévisagea un moment puis se retourna et, comme si elle avait toujours pratiqué ce sport, elle bondit sur la branche pour redescendre (ses vieilles habitudes et aptitudes en tant que maîtresse des cartes doivent certainement se réveiller -).

Surpris par son adresse, Shaolan resta sur le balcon à regarder Sakura redescendre de l'arbre tel un chaton en fuite.

Les pieds enfin sur terre, elle s'élança hors de la propriété.

Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de courir après elle. Quoique dans cette tenue dépouillée, il aurait paru ridicule devant les serviteurs.

Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénéré aussi vite avec Sakura. Comment un simple regard et un baiser avaient-ils pu les emporter aussi loin ? (surtout qu'ils avaient pas un gramme d'alcool dans le sang, lol)

Il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit au bout de dix minutes avec une mine de déterrée. Le coeur serré, il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle à manger.

- Sa majesté a un retard de quinze minutes, à part ça tout va bien ! railla Falen.

Il l'ignora.

- Bonjour mère, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Bonjour mon fils.

- B'jour' Shaolan !

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Meilin installée en face de lui, entre Feimei et Falen.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Décidément, la matinée allait de mal en pire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Elle est venue nous demander des conseils au sujet de votre fête du sport, expliqua Falen. Elle est déléguée et s'est proposée pour tenir la section préparation. Et comme nous avons été des lycéennes adulées de nos camarades, grâce à nos idées sensationnelles lors de chaque festival...

- Des idées de merde, oui.

- Surveille ton langage, Shaolan, le réprimanda sa mère.

- Bref, Meilin ne peut que réussir grâce à nos conseils ! reprit Feimei.

- Nous ne pouvons rien refuser à notre adorable cousine, dit-elles en enlaçant Meilin.

- Adorable... C'est une question de point de vue, dit-il.

- Ta journée d'hier est-elle responsable de ta mauvaise humeur ? demanda Shefa.

- Tu devrais te détendre aujourd'hui, lui conseilla Futie. Avec cette tête, tu ne risques pas d'attirer les filles.

- Tant mieux ! Elles commencent sérieusement à m'énerver !

Il se releva et quitta la pièce.

- Ca devient une habitude de quitter la table sur un coup de tête, dit Feimei. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'emportent autant.

- Ca doit être à cause de cette japonaise, remarqua Meilin.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le garder pour toi ? se fâcha Eriol (et oui, il est là lui aussi -).

- Et qui est cette japonaise ?

- Une certaine Sakura Kinomoto.

La mère et ses quatre filles se dévisagèrent avec effarement.

- Le monde est bien petit, dit Shefa alors que ses soeurs tentaient de retenir leurs rires.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Oh, pour rien.

Meilin fronça du sourcil. Shefa ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Elle se promit de vite découvrir ce que cachait la phrase de sa cousine.

- Et bien, mère, avez-vous trouvé un pays de refuge pour cette famille ? demanda Futie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous, répondit Yelan, songeuse.

_Je n'avais pas du tout songé à cela. Shaolan éprit de la petite Sakura ? Son amour pourra peut-être taire sa rancune mais j'en doute... Shaolan a le sang des Li dans ses veines. Ce qui lui appartient, il le convoitera éternellement. Sacrifiera-t-il son amour pour Sakura ou sacrifiera-t-il les cartes de Clow ? Je voudrais que l'amour triomphe mais son ancêtre n'a-t-il pas préféré le grimoire plutôt que l'amour de sa vie ?_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sonner.

La mine fatiguée de Toya prouvait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Son regard était celui d'un T-rex en colère, après que Spielberg ait encore décimé sa famille dans une des nombreuses suites de Jurassic park (()lol).

- Où étais-tu ?! gronda-t-il.

- Arrête de me crier dessus.

- Tu disais que tu ne t'attarderais pas ! Il t'a fallu toute une nuit pour retrouver ton chemin !

- J'étais fatiguée et je me suis assoupie chez mon ami(e) (Toya n'es pas censé savoir que ça prend pas de "e", hein )

- J'étais inquiet, idiote ! Tu crois qu'après ce qui t'es arrivé, je suis rassuré ! J'ai perdu Kaho j'ai pas envie de te perdre !

- Ca va, je suis là, maintenant ! Et puis, j'ai dix-sept ans je te signale ! J'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée en permanence comme une gamine !

- Dix-sept ans donc mineur, ma chère ! Alors désolé si on te surveille mais c'est notre devoir !

- Lâche-moi, dit-elle en passant.

Elle courut dans sa chambre, Toya sur ses talons. Mais elle lui referma la porte au nez.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte puis renonça.

Elle s'agenouilla près de son lit et lâcha enfin les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son réveil auprès de Shaolan.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Va t'en, Toya !

- C'est moi, Tomoyo

- Tomoyo !

Elle se releva et alla ouvrir en hâte.

Dès qu'elle fut face à son amie, Sakura se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma Sakura ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- Si tu savais... Je... Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face !

Elles s'assirent sur le lit.

- Tu parles de Shaolan ?

- Oui... J'ai passé la nuit chez lui.

- Je le sais, ça, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! J'ai... J'ai passé la nuit avec lui...

- Avec lui ? Tu veux dire passé la nuit à discuter ?

- Non ! Vraiment avec lui !

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, j'ai couché avec ce...

Et elle s'effondra en larmes.

- Calme-toi, Sakura.

- Je peux pas ! ... C'était pas prévu, du moins de mon côté. C'est arrivé... pouf, comme ça ! J'étais comme irrésistiblement attirée vers lui...

Et les larmes coulèrent à nouveaux.

Tomoyo avait du mal à contenir les débordements de son amie.

- ... Et tu sais pas le pire ! Le pire, c'est que je serais incapable de dire ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je ne me souviens de rien ! T'imagine ça, toi ?!! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je passe une nuit avec un garçon et je ne peux même pas m'en souvenir !

Et encore un torrent de larme.

A ce rythme là, il ne manquerait plus qu'une pirogue se ramène avec des crocodiles, que des arbres tropicaux poussent comme par enchantement et elle l'aurait sa jungle personnelle.

- C'est lamentable ! Je ne me souviens que de ses baisers et de ses caresses et ensuite... tout est flou ! Comme si une autre personne s'était emparée de mon corps.

- Vous n'avez peut-être rien fait.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit-elle avec un rire désabusé. On était tous les deux nus.

- Et comment ça a été le réveil ?

- Mal. Très mal. Je l'ai giflé puis je me suis enfuie par le balcon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! Est-ce que tu penses à l'image que je lui donne maintenant ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on se connaît. Une semaine ! dit-elle en levant un doigt. Et moi, j'ai sauté à pied joint dans son lit ! Où t'as vu une fille agir de la sorte ! Dis-moi quel genre de fille se donne au bout d'une semaine à un mec qu'elle disait détester ? Y'a que moi pour faire une chose aussi stupide !

Ravagée par le chagrin, Sakura demeura dans les bras de Tomoyo. Comme une mère, elle lui caressa les cheveux et tente de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses mots. Sa tendresse et sa douceur firent effet sur Sakura qui s'assoupit dans ses bras.

Avec lenteur, elle s'écarta de Sakura. Elle se releva après s'être assurée que Sakura dormait bien, puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte et soupira.

_J'espère pour toi, Shaolan que tu n'avais pas prémédité tout ça. Je te jure que si tu t'es amusé avec Sakura, je te ferai regretter ton existence sur cette terre !_ (attention ça va saigner ! car si on touche Sakura, Tomoyo peut devenir une vraie lionne )

- Comment elle va ?

Tomoyo tourna la tête vers Toya.

Son visage si grave contrastait avec sa mine de farceur habituelle. Il s'inquiétait pour Sakura, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas lui dévoiler la vérité. (Tu m'étonnes ! Si Toya apprenait ça, je ne parierai plus trop sur la présence de Shaolan dans ma fic. Il faudrait le remplacer et vraiment je ne vois pas qui pourrait tenir le rôle -)

- Ca va allez.

- Dis-moi ce qu'elle a ?

- Un chagrin d'amour... oui, on pourrait dire ça comme ça.

- A cause de ce morveux ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

Abattu, il se laissa glisser sur le plancher.

- Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour elle... J'ai passé la nuit à imaginer le pire, et elle... ! Je suis un grand frère trop présent, c'est ça ! Elle voudrait peut-être que je me fiche d'elle et que je lui souhaite le pire ?! C'est ma soeur ! J'ai perdu ma mère, perdu Kaho... Est-ce que je dois rester les bras croisés en attendant que le destin me prenne Sakura ! On ne peut pas m'oublier, un peu, là haut au lieu de me prendre ceux que j'aime, les uns après les autres ?! Putain !

De son poing, il frappa rageusement le sol.

La surprise de voir Toya se confier aussi tristement et la peine de le voir aussi touché, clouèrent Tomoyo sur place. Pour elle, Toya était un jeune homme farceur avec sa soeur, toujours gai et taquin. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi, aussi fragile et affecté par la mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait si Sakura devait nous quitter ? Est-ce que je pourrais garder le sourire devant mon père... ? Je crois que je ne pourrais plus continuer... J'en ai assez...

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui puis se fut au tour du grand frère d'être consolé.

- Sakura ne va pas nous quitter, lui assura-t-elle. Elle ne risque plus rien avec toi, avec nous. Par contre, le seul danger qu'elle risque c'est de souffrir par amour et ça tu ne pourras pas le lui éviter. C'est le lot de chacun.

- Je le sais...

- Moi aussi ça me déchire le coeur de la voir pleurer mais je sais qu'après les larmes il y a les sourires. Et tant que je resterai près d'elle, je peux t'assurer que Sakura n'en manquera pas.

Elle lui sourit.

Un sourire chaleureux et sincère qui réchauffa le coeur de Toya.

Tomoyo était sans doute bien plus mature que son âge. Il ne se souvenait plus avoir été consolé depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas paraître affecté devant Sakura pour ne pas la chagriner en la faisant repenser à leur mère.

Il prit la main de Tomoyo et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Dès que ses lèvres quittèrent sa peau, Tomoyo toucha l'endroit encore brûlant.

Elle croisa son regard. Il brillait d'une lueur taquine.

- T'es vraiment incroyable, Toya !

- On me le dit souvent, dit-il en souriant. Je suis content de savoir que Sakura a une amie telle que toi à ses côtés. Je ne te le dis pas souvent mais merci d'être là, avec nous.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer.

- Si tu veux, mais je suis nul pour consoler une fille en pleurs.

- Comme tous les mecs quoi !


	15. Tout va mal

Chapitre 15 : Tout va mal

Comme tous les matins, elle se réveilla en urgence.

Comme tous les matins, Tomoyo n'hésita pas à la secouer pour la réveiller.

Comme tous les matins, Toya en profita pour la taquiner.

Comme tous les matins, elle se dirigea vers son école.

Mais en ce premier jour de semaine, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle était dans l'incapacité de décrire cette impression étrange.

Sans compter qu'il y avait également son appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer Shaolan.

Elle redoutait cette confrontation et durant toute la nuit, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer leur retrouvaille. Moqueries ? Indifférence ? Quel comportement Shaolan adopterait-il face à elle après qu'elle l'ait repoussé ?

Elle s'épuisait à force de forger des hypothèses plus désastreuses les unes que les autres.

Cette journée ne se passerait pas sans qu'un nuage gris ne déverse son crachat sur elle. Elle en était certaine. Une mésaventure allait lui tomber sur la tête et elle ne voyait pas comment s'en échapper. Manquer les cours en protestant un rhume mais c'était avouer à Toya qu'elle avait un problème à l'école, et ça pas question !

Tomoyo lui sourit lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'école. Mais quelque soit l'intensité de ce sourire, il ne fit pas le poids face au vent glacial qui s'abattit sur Sakura quand son pied franchit le sol de l'ennemi.

Les regards meurtriers se disputaient avec les railleries, évidentes et non dissimulées pour capter l'attention de Sakura.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Tomoyo à son oreille.

- Je voudrais bien le savoir parce que je ne supporte pas ça.

C'est alors que Meilin accompagnée de Jade et de Faye allèrent à leur rencontre.

Meilin lui présenta sa main avec un sourire.

Sakura ne comprit pas.

- Je tenais simplement à féliciter la nouvelle teneuse en titre, c'est tout, dit-elle ironique.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sakura alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourait l'échine.

- Maintenant que la fleur est cueillie, elle va sûrement se faner. Finalement, je me suis inquiétée pour rien.

- Comme d'habitude, dit Faye. Je te l'avais dit que ça passerait.

- De quoi vous parlez ?!

- Oh, c'et vrai. Tu n'as sûrement pas reçu le mystérieux mail avec la photo. Ton portable doit dater de Mathusalem. Tu veux voir ce que tous les lycéens ont reçu ?

Meilin n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle sortit son portable, identique à celui de Shaolan puis tendit l'écran devant ses yeux.

Le visage de Sakura vira au rose puis au rouge pour finalement devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge propre étendu au soleil.

Satisfait de son effet, Meilin et ses deux amies s'éloignèrent en riant.

Et autour de Sakura, les rires s'élevèrent.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie, qu'aujourd'hui.

Tomoyo, voyant que Sakura menaçait de flancher, lui prit le bras et la mena vers un coin éloigné de tout regard : les toilettes.

Il avait passé un très mauvais dimanche, entre les questions pressentes de ses soeurs et celles tous aussi pointues d'Eriol. Et il se préparait à vivre un lundi de merde (je déteste le lundi moi aussi, mais je reste poli avec ce jour qui a osé se mettre en avant au risque d'être haï par tout le monde. Alors je t'aime un peu "lundi" lol)

Pour éviter de devoir commencer en plus sa journée avec les bêtises de ses soeurs, il avait quitté le manoir plus tôt en laissant Eriol derrière lui.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver seul pour cogiter sur sa relation avec Sakura. Il allait la revoir après avoir essayé en vain de la joindre sur son portable. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle l'éteindrait. Mais il n'imaginait pas que Tomoyo en ferait de même. Ça aussi, il aurait dû s'en douter. Elles étaient amies, et il ne fallait pas oublier cette solidarité féminine.

Comment allait-il l'aborder ? Bien évidemment, il avait préparé des centaines de discours mais aucun ne lui convenait.

Il avait envie de se faire pardonner mais comment ?

C'était la première fois qu'il peinait autant avec une fille, et le pire était qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie mais celle d'un autre... Il avait complètement oublié Toya. Il comprenait mieux l'attitude de Sakura (t'as rien compris, je te l'assure ). Elle avait tout de même trompé son petit ami. Une fille aussi sincère et fidèle qu'elle ne pouvait réagir qu'avec colère.

_Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'explique ! Comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle aussi vite ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? _(moi, je sais ! moi, je sais, nananana -)

Il quitta le toit.

A cette heure les élèves avaient tous rejoint leur salle de classe.

Il passerait entre les tables sans un regard pour Sakura et il verrait bien qu'elle visage elle afficherait à ce moment.

- J'en ai assez que tout le monde décide sur un coup de tête sans m'en parler ! dit-il en s'arrêtant au pieds des escaliers. Les sections "diffusion" et "programmation" me reviennent. Dis-lui de s'occuper de la section "accueil des visiteurs" ou bien la section préparation".

- Adam, tu sais bien que Meilin s'occupe de cette dernière section.

- Et alors ? Elle trouvera bien autre chose. J'ai un planning à assurer et...

Il s'interrompit en voyant son ennemi de toujours s'avancer vers eux.

- Mais qui voilà ? C'est Li Shaolan !

- Va te faire voir, Kendall !

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois. J'espère que tu ne couves pas un rhume.

- Tu te préoccupes de ma santé maintenant ?

- Tu es un camarade et un ami.

- Vraiment ? C'est drôle parce qu'hier encore, tu ne pouvais pas me blairer même en photo.

- Les gens changent souvent d'opinion. Tu dois bien me comprendre, non ?

L'autre garçon pouffa de rire avec lui.

Shaolan n'apprécia pas.

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que toi et ton copain vous me prenez soit pour un gros con, soit pour un imbécile profond. Comme, pour moi, c'est la même chose je sens que tu vas devoir prendre un rendez-vous chez un chirurgien esthétique pour te refaire le portrait.

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour attirer l'attention sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu, je suis un petit prince au sein de ma famille, alors je fais en sorte de l'être ici.

- Jusqu'au point de créer ton harem ? C'est du narcissisme aigu, là ! Dommage que Kinomoto n'est pas compris, plus tôt, quel genre de garçon tu étais.

Shaolan agrippa le col de Adam.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit-il entre ses dents.

- Genre, t'es pas au courant. C'est bien de jouer les innocents mais je ne pense pas que Kinomoto croira à ton innocence lorsqu'elle verra la photo.

- Quelle photo ?

- Shen, montre-lui.

Le jeune homme lui tendit son portable. Adam se fit un plaisir de montrer cette photo.

Les traits de Shaolan se crispèrent. Il lâcha Adam et recula horrifié.

- Wouah ! s'écria-t-il moqueur. Tu n'es pas mauvais ! Tu devrais t'inscrire à des cours de théâtre parce que franchement, là... Tu as la mimique et la gestuelle d'un innocent. Mais comme je le disais, tout ça n'est que pure comédie de ta part.

Les railleries d'Adam sortirent Shaolan de sa torpeur. Furieux, il lui assena un coup de poing.

- T'es complètement fou ! cria Adam en touchant son nez ensanglanté.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu aurais besoin d'une chirurgie réparatrice.

Sur ce, Shaolan monta deux par deux les escaliers en priant pour que Sakura n'ait pas eu vent de cette maudite photo.

Tomoyo avait beau la soutenir, Sakura ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer dans cette salle de classe avec ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle au lieu de jouer les fortes têtes.

Elles passèrent le pas de la porte et s'arrêtèrent devant les regards rivés sur elles.

A ce moment, Onizuka entra avec une barbe de deux jours, et une mine fatiguée.

- Je viens de me taper un dimanche ficelé comme un dindon. Où est ce putain de Li !

- Il doit certainement être en train de se marrer avec ses deux potes, répondit une fille. Il faut dire que cette fois-ci, il a fait fort.

Les gloussements se firent plus perceptibles du côté des filles. La désastreuse mésaventure de Sakura les rassurait sur les sentiments de Shaolan à son égard.

Perplexe, Onizuka observa plus longuement les deux japonaises.

Les mots de consolation de Tomoyo, accompagnèrent Sakura durant son avancée dans les tranchés. Mais elle s'arrêta, choquée, devant sa table gribouillée de mots les plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

Les larmes ne daignèrent pas couler, cette fois-ci. La colère et la rage grondaient en elle.

- Hé, Sakura ! Regarde qui voilà !

Sur le pas de la porte, Shaolan, essoufflé, la dévisageait.

Elle serra les poings.

_Mon amour, mon corps, il s'en ai servi_

_Devant mes "je t'aime", au nez il m'a ri_

_Pour me préserver, ma biche m'a tuée_

_Et sur cette pierre, mon nom s'est gravé _

_L'amour est cruel, loin d'être fidèle_

_Ecoute cette déesse qui te parle sans haine_

_Elle qui venant du ciel n'avait plus ces ailes_

_Sakura, mon amie, ma rancune est tienne_

Elle tenta de dominer le trouble violent qui s'emparait d'elle.

Sa colère voulait à tout prix se déchaîner.

Le ciel s'assombrit.

Immobile, comme inconsciente, Sakura continuait à fredonner son petit air mélancolique.

Quand tout à coup la sensation d'étouffement devient si pénible qu'elle hurla.

De violentes secousses se firent soudain ressentir.

A ce moment là, on entendit un éclat sourd puis des bruits de verres tomber sur le sol.

Les élèves crièrent en se réfugiant sous leurs tables.


	16. Souffrance

Chapitre 16 : Souffrance

Sa puissance était plus grande que par le passé. Sans le grimoire et avec sa rivale dans les parages, elle n'était pas en mesure d'aspirer à une quelconque prise de pouvoirs. Non, vraiment rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

Enveloppée dans l'obscurité de la pièce, la jeune femme en kimono, les cheveux longs et sombres, coupa son paquet de cartes. La lumière filtrait par les rideaux et cela lui suffisait pour garder un oeil sur l'homme allongé sur le lit.

Elle étala ses cartes devant elle.

"Cartes divinatoires, délivrez-moi votre savoir. Que par mes questions me soit divulgué la nature exacte des événements que dresse la destinée."

Elle disposa quatre cartes en croix puis les retourna, lentement.

Le climat, ces temps-ci, est tendu.

Le passé est dévoilé.

Le présent est troublé.

Le futur est en suspens.

Les amours sont contrariés.

- Non, Phoebe, tu ne l'auras pas…

Exceptionnellement, les terminales avaient quitté leur salle de classe encore en travaux pour prendre leur quartier dans le seul bâtiment inoccupé du pôle collégien. Bien que les élèves soient encore secoués par l'accident de la veille, le proviseur adjoint avait jugé bon de maintenir les cours.

Malgré l'interdiction qui avait été donnée à tous de ne pas s'aventurer dans les salles de classes de terminale, certains n'avaient pas jugé bon d'écouter l'avertissement.

Shaolan, Kyo et Eriol observèrent avec consternation les dégâts causés par Sakura.

Les vitres n'avaient pas encore été remplacées mais les débris de verres, eux, avaient été ramassés.

Ils étaient tous soulagés, enseignants, élèves et parents, que personne n'ait été gravement blessé par les jets de verres.

- J'arrive pas à croire que se soit Sakura qui ait fait ça ! s'exclama Kyo, déconcerté. Vous vous rendez compte de la force qu'il a fallu pour faire ça ? C'est pas humain.

- Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à le croire, dit Eriol. Sa magie est très puissante.

- Magie... Donc, tu penses que Sakura est une magicienne ?

- Tu n'as pas assez de preuves comme ça ou il te faut une autre démonstration ?

- Et si elle était cette magicienne que nous recherchions ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Kyo ! objecta Shaolan sortant de sa torpeur. C'est pas parce qu'elle a des pouvoirs que ça fait d'elle notre ennemie. Et puis, sa magie n'était pas la même.

- Désolé, mais elle dégageait tout de même une once de négativité.

- Kyo n'a pas tort pour une fois, admit Eriol. Je ne suis pas parvenu à déterminer la nature de sa magie.

- Ce n'est pas elle !

- Réfléchis avec ta tête et non avec ton coeur, Shaolan !

- Eriol a raison, intervient Kyo. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de Sakura. A vrai dire, rien.

- Je rêve ! Vous croyez vraiment que...

- Attends ! Il y a aussi cette barrière psychique autour d'elle et qui s'est activée. Elle est très puissante et hostile. En est-elle la créatrice ou quelqu'un l'a-t-il installée ? Il faudra que tu acceptes la possibilité que Sakura soit notre ennemie.

Furieux, Shaolan se planta devant Eriol.

- Ou bien elle est manipulée, ajouta rapidement Kyo pour calmer la colère de son ami.

- C'est impossible, vous m'entendez ! Sakura est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ! Cherchez un autre suspect, un autre coupable mais pas elle !

Il claqua violement la porte en sortant de la pièce.

- Shaolan !

- Laisse-le, dit Eriol. On aura beau avoir raison, notre vérité paraîtra fausse à ses yeux parce qu'il aime Sakura.

- Il t'a parlé de la photo ?

- J'ai pas pu lui tirer les verts du nez. Il refuse de parler de cette affaire.

- Je ne peux pas croire que se soit lui qui ait manigancé ça. C'est pas son genre, affirma Kyo.

- Je sais. Pourtant, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un la prenne cette maudite photo ! Mais qui, puisque tout le monde ignorait que Sakura était avec lui, cette nuit-là ? Même moi je l'ignorais. Tu l'as vu cette photo ?

- Si tu veux dire qu'elle a été truquée... non. C'est bien Sakura qu'on voit dans les bras des Shaolan qui est disons-le dans une tenue peu habillée.

- Et y'a rien d'autre ?

- Vu l'inclinaison de l'image, je dirais qu'elle a été prise... ah, oui ! du balcon légèrement à droite de celle de Shaolan. La dernière fois que je suis allé chez vous, c'est là que j'ai dormi, je crois. C'était génial pour lâcher les bombes d'eau sur cet idiot.

- Je vois. C'est là qu'a dormi Meilin.

- Tu veux dire...

- Elle était venue ce samedi là pour voir Feimei et Falen. Elle a logiquement dormi à la maison. Au matin, elle a dû les surprendre lorsque Sakura repartait, et voilà !

- J'ose pas imaginer ce que va devenir Meilin lorsque Shaolan apprendra qu'elle est la fautive de cet... catastrophe.

- Tu tiens à lui dire ?

- Meilin doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait ! A cause d'elle, Sakura est dans un état lamentable. Et il y a eu des blessés même si c'est léger. Tu veux passer l'éponge ?

- Non. Mais je ne sais pas si on doit avertir Shaolan.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il aimait sincèrement Sakura. A cause de la bêtise de Meilin, je ne crois pas que Sakura voudra reparler à Shaolan. Elle le croit coupable de ce canular ou appelle ça comme tu veux. Si quelqu'un doit juger du châtiment de Meilin, c'est bien Shaolan !

- Mais pas maintenant ! Il vaut mieux attendre que Sakura se remette de ses blessures. D'ici là, Shaolan aura mis de l'eau dans son vin.

- Tu crois vraiment que sa majesté va se calmer comme ça ?

- Y' a toujours un espoir.

Cinq minutes qu'il attendait devant cette porte, ne sachant s'il devait frapper ou repartir.

Il avait sauté le déjeuner spécialement pour pouvoir la voir. Il désirait tant avoir des nouvelles de Sakura.

Il avait le coeur complètement brisé.

_Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien, ensuite je ne chercherai plus à la voir. Je la laisserai tranquille en espérant qu'elle aura assez de courage pour me croiser chaque matin. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle oublie mon existence. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire même si c'est avec un autre._

Il sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Tomoyo aux yeux rougis.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle voulut refermer la porte mais Shaolan s'interposa.

- Attends Tomoyo !

- Non ! Je crois que tu nous as causé assez d'ennuis comme ça !

- Je ne le voulais pas. Je te jure que...

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?

- Je veux juste savoir si Sakura va bien ?

- A ton avis ? Comment pourrait-elle aller bien après avoir été humiliée devant une centaine d'élèves puis blessée par des bouts de verres ?

- ...

- Va t'en ! Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te jure que cette photo n'était pas une de mes idées. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça ! Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait et que j'ai causé beaucoup de tort autour de moi, mais jamais je me serais abaissé à faire une chose aussi... dégueulasse ! Je te jure que j'aime Sakura ! Je l'aime et je n'aurais jamais osé lui faire ça... jamais... Je l'aime trop pour la faire souffrir !

- Elle se serait bien passée de ton amour, déclara sèchement une voix derrière Tomoyo.

- Toya ! s'écria-t-elle. Retourne auprès de Sakura. Je me charge de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Toya prit Shaolan au col.

- Tu es content de toi, espèce de p'tit merdeux ! Tu as fait souffrir ma soeur, mais ça ne te suffisait pas, il faut en plus que tu viennes la harceler jusqu'ici !

Shaolan soutient le regard de Toya.

- Oui, je suis un p'tit merdeux et plus encore. Oui, je l'ai fait souffrir. Mais non, je ne la harcèle pas. Dites-moi seulement si elle va bien, et je m'en irai en vous promettant de ne plus l'importuner.

- Est-ce que ta parole vaut quelque chose ?

- Non, dit-il. J'avais promis à Sakura de ne pas lui briser le coeur et pourtant je l'ai fait... même si ce n'était pas intentionnel.

- Laisse-le rentrer, Toya, dit Tomoyo.

- Jamais ! pas question que ce...

Ils entendirent alors un cri à l'étage.

Ils s'élancèrent tous en direction de la chambre de Sakura.

Elle errait dans un territoire inconnu, poursuivie par les tintements d'une cloche qui semblait vouloir sonner le glas de sa vie.

"Sakura !"

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Autour d'elle tout n'était que néant mais peu à peu l'obscurité s'estompa et révéla les murs d'un temple.

Elle le connaissait. N'était-ce pas le même qui hantait ses nuits depuis son accident ? Mais pour la première fois, elle le contemplait de l'intérieur. Gris sombre et sans aucune chaleur susceptible de réchauffer son corps glacé, pourtant elle se sentait chez elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer mais un lien l'unissait à cet endroit.

Au premier abord si inquiétant, l'atmosphère lui devient familière.

Ici, elle était en sécurité loin des moqueries, de la honte et de Shaolan.

"Sakura."

Une jeune fille apparut subitement devant elle avec sur ses lèvres son éternel sourire amer.

L'innocence perdue d'autrefois et les regrets du présent.

Elles se dévisagèrent longuement en silence.

La même expression de tristesse sur leur visage.

La même douleur qui étreignait leur coeur.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus mais le coeur saignait abondamment.

Les meurtrissures se dissimulent toujours au plus profond de l'être.

Toutes deux écorchées.

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir. Donner son coeur est...

- … Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter...

- Je sais... C'est par l'expérience qu'on apprend. La douleur est la seule à nous ouvrir les yeux. J'en ai moi fait l'amère expérience.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter.

Elle conduit Sakura au dehors du temple.

Elle découvrit alors la clairière et la lune si merveilleusement pleine et argentée.

- Veux-tu connaître mon histoire ?

- Oui.

- Regarde, dit-elle.

Un lac entouré de rocher.

Des fleurs de toutes variétés imprégnaient l'air de leur parfum.

Sakura ferma les yeux durant un bref instant et quand elle les rouvrit le spectacle demeura le même.

Un paradis au cœur d'une forêt. Un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets et de la vue des hommes.

Elle vit alors une forme jaillir hors de l'eau.

La lune fixa ses rayons sur la silhouette et Sakura découvrit Phoebe.

Cette dernière était si frêle et si innocente. Des reflets de diamants caressaient sa peau de pêche. Elle exposait une magnifique chevelure argentée.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Sakura mais également celui de Phoebe.

Les yeux si limpides de Phoebe se voilèrent d'un nuage gris et prirent une teinte plus foncée. La tempête faisait rage en elle. Elle glissa alors sur l'eau. Le tapis d'herbe, sur lequel reposaient ses armes, accueillit le doux poids de son corps. Elle ne marchait pas comme les mortels. Ses pieds touchaient le sol mais l'herbe ne se pliait pas sous ses pieds.

Elle ramassa son arc, pris une flèche dans son carquois et la fit passer entre ses doigts de manière experte et sensuelle. Elle tendit son arc et pointa la flèche en direction d'un arbre.

- Sors de ton trou ! cria-t-elle furibonde.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'un marron clair. Loin de se sentir apeuré par la flèche tendue vers son coeur, il osa soutenir son regard.

Sakura qui assistait à la scène jugea du caractère inconscient du jeune homme. Au lieu de s'enfuir ou de trembler de peur, il se tenait calment face à Phoebe.

Cette lueur dans son regard, cette attitude nonchalante. Elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Li Shaolan.

_Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce une coïncidence ou est-il l'ancêtre de Shaolan ?_ songea Sakura en regardant le couple.

- Tu es un étranger, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement un de ces aventuriers sans scrupules.

- Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la gardienne de ces lieux. Je me nomme Phoebe. Tu as violé mon sanctuaire. Aucun mortel n'a jamais foulé ce sol sacré même pas en pensée, alors dis-moi : comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai été guidé par cette lune.

- Et menteur de surcroît. Sache que la lune est mon amie. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ta présence ici.

- Pourtant, je suis bien là. Et je suis ravi de pouvoir vous contempler

- Je ne tolère pas les hommes !

- C'est dommage. Je peux sûrement vous faire changer d'avis.

- Tu es d'une insolence !

Les oiseaux peuplant les feuillages s'envolèrent et disparurent dans le ciel. Comme les autres animaux, tous redoutaient la colère de la déesse de ces lieux. Ils étaient bien plus intelligents que Shaolan qui persistait à enrager Phoebe.

- Tuez-moi si vous le désirez mais n'attendez pas d'excuse de ma part. Ce serait une offense que d'ignorer votre beauté.

- Je peux décider de te changer en un cerf, si je le décide. Les chasseurs te chasseront jusqu'à épuisement et tu succomberas de leur main.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il amusé. Mais je préfère de loin succomber sous la main de celle qui a dérobé mon coeur.

- Que dis-tu ?

- La vérité. Tout mon être vous appartient, et vivant je n'aurais de cesse de vouloir vous faire mienne.

- Tu délires !

- Je suis fou. Et aucun remède n'apaisera mes tourments.

- Je hais l'amour ! Il vous rend faible et dépendant. Ici, j'ai tout ! Mon pouvoir est grand et ma vie est éternelle. Que ferais-je d'un sentiment aussi dégradant ? En tant que victime et juge, je te condamne !

- J'attends cette fin.

Elle recula effarée.

Quel coup de théâtre ! La biche prise au dépourvue. Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Elle ne percevait aucune crainte chez lui alors qu'il devrait logiquement la prier de l'épargner.

- Pourquoi ne m'implores-tu pas de te garder en vie ?

- Seul l'amour t'apporterait une réponse.

Elle lâcha son arc.

- Tu auras ton supplice et tu peux être certain que j'en savoure déjà la perspective, déclara-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Tu acceptes ta mort mais tu n'imagines pas la peine de ta famille... Tu souffriras de l'amour que tu me portes et de l'éloignement des tes proches... "La mort, prolongement de la vie. Ame, prolongement de l'esprit. Qu'ils se brouillent et se mêlent afin que Morphée te rende éternel."

Shaolan s'effondra sur le sol.

Phoebe s'agenouilla devant lui.

Il tendit sa main vers son visage. Il prononça son nom avant qu'une fatigue inexplicable ne s'empare de lui.

L'image disparut.

Sakura tourna la tête vers Phoebe. Elle pleurait.

- Sa franchise, son effronterie et son courage... Et moi... J'avais oublié cet épisode. J'avais oublié ce sommeil.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Sakura.

- Il est resté auprès de moi durant des jours et des nuits. Les lunes se sont succédées, je l'ai veillé et mon coeur a succombé. Je n'ai plus supporté de le voir ainsi alors je l'ai réveillé. Et à son réveil, nous nous sommes aimé. Il m'a promis de quitter sa vie, sa famille, son pays pour moi. Mais, je devais le laisser partir pour qu'il aille au moins rassurer les siens après des mois d'absences. Il est parti. Et avec lui, mon grimoire.

- Que contient-il ?

- Mon pouvoir qui me gardait immortelle.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Lorsque Shaolan est parti, je suis morte tout comme ma forêt. Et mon temple a été recouvert par la terre pour préserver mon âme de la convoitise des autres magiciens. Depuis toujours, ils ont voulu s'approprier mes pouvoirs. Ma mort a conduit ma légende vers l'oubli. Mais aujourd'hui, mon réveil à réveiller mes anciens ennemis. Ils désirent mon grimoire.

- Aimes-tu toujours cet homme ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je ne sais plus. Je suis un coeur desséché qui réclame vengeance. Rien n'atténuera ma rancœur tant que je ne...

- Ta rancoeur ne doit pas prendre le dessus.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela, Sakura ? Tu souffres comme moi à cause de l'un des descendants de cet homme.

- Oui, mais...

- Ne t'oppose pas à moi. Tu es ma seule amie, Sakura.

- Je te considère aussi comme une amie, Phoebe, mais je ne veux pas que ta vengeance t'aveugle au point de commettre l'irréparable. Si tu tiens à ce grimoire, je te le rendrais mais je veux que tu me promettes que rien ne sera fait aux descendants de l'homme qui te l'a volé.

Phoebe lui tourna le dos, et disparut.

Une ombre beaucoup plus menaçante poursuivit à nouveau, Sakura.

L'écart se réduisait dangereusement.

Soudain, Sakura s'arrêta face à un immense chêne où un corps sans vie se balançait dans le vide. Elle leva les yeux et poussa un cri de désespoir en découvrant Kaho pendue à la plus haute branche de l'arbre. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et elle tomba à genoux.

« Le soleil et la lune s'éteindront à jamais pour que ma vengeance soit faite », entendit-elle autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Phoebe. Ça, elle en était certaine.

**A suivre…**

**Et v'là la fin, sniiifff.**

**Comment vous avez trouvé ces chapitres ? **

**Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, je m'éloigne de ma trame initiale. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu dérailler aussi sec. Ma pauvre Sakura, je suis bien méchante avec toi et pourtant c'est pas ce que je voulais. J'te jure !!!!!! Et toi, Meilin tu échappes à mon contrôle. C'est Shaolan qui doit m'en vouloir.**

**Je vais essayer d'égayer tout ça parce que sinon je sens que je vais finir par tuer involontairement un de mes persos. Et ça, c'est pas Feylie qui vous le dit mais Shadow. La double personnalité, c'est un art qui me vient de mon signe astrologique et que je maîtrise pas encore parfaitement, alors priez pour que Shadow ne fasse pas des siennes. Lol.**

**Comme toujours, merci et merci de me suivre !!! Et une p'tite reviewpour la suite.**


	17. Pour ton bien

**Je suis encore là !**

**On va comme d'habitude ouvrir notre rubrique « coucou » : **

**- Akarum, Vaasa, Nariele, Saoryathena, Steph et Shousetsu (c'est vrai que l'image de la mort, c'est pas joli-joli, mais bon, au moins je fais un truc qui marquera les esprits. Lol), je vous remercie pour vos encouragements. Et même si aujourd'hui, j'ai un peut bâclé ma rubrique pour cause de travail, je vous garantie que je suis pas devenue fainéante et que je ne vais donc pas vous pondre une suite infect. Je vais comme toujours faire tout mon possible pour vous donner le meilleur de moi-même. Lol. Je remercie aussi Laumie, Marion-moune, petitraziel, et tous les autres ! Merci !**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser puisque de toute façon c'est pas ça qui vous intéresse. Je me trompe ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Pour ton bien

En entendant le hurlement, ils s'élancèrent dans la chambre de Sakura.

Les rideaux ondulaient au gré du vent qui s'introduisait par la fenêtre grandement ouverte.

Les yeux clos, Sakura dormait toujours.

Elle dormait si paisiblement à nouveau.

Son rêve était si doux qu'elle refusait de revenir à la réalité.

Vingt-quatre heures sans aucun battement de cils. Seuls des mots incompréhensibles ou des cris franchissaient le mur que constituaient ses lèvres.

Ses blessures avaient été soignées et de l'avis du médecin, elles ne constituaient plus aucun danger pour Sakura. Alors pourquoi paraissait-elle endurer des séquelles que seul le destin semblait être seul à connaître ?

Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec sa magie ?

Toya ne voyait que cette explication.

Sa soeur recouvrait peut-être ses pouvoirs… Oui, mais si pour cela il devait la perdre… Non ! Il préférait de loin qu'elle ne sache jamais son passé en tant que maîtresse des cartes.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'assister à ce spectacle. Il se sentait désarmé, tellement impuissant face à cet étrange sommeil qui retenait sa sœur dans le pays de Morphée.

Et, même si son pouls était nettement perceptible, Toya craignait que sa sœur ne s'éloigne définitivement de sa famille. Il refusait cette éventualité mais que pouvait-il tenter ?

Incapable d'en endurer davantage, Toya ressortit de la chambre, laissant le vide déjà grand emplir davantage la pièce.

Quant à Shaolan, il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux du corps enveloppé sous les draps.

_C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état_, songea-t-il peiné.

Elle était allongée, là devant lui mais elle semblait si loin…. si loin de lui.

Il recula d'un pas comme frappé par la foudre. Son dos cogna contre la porte.

_Sans moi, elle ne serait pas là. _

Lentement, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte. La tête légèrement inclinée en arrière, il fixa le plafond blanc.

- Je m'excuse pour tout, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Tu étais sérieux en disant que tu aimais Sakura ? demanda soudain Tomoyo touchée par la peine de Shaolan.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Si je l'aimais vraiment, je lui aurais évité cette souffrance.

- Tu peux me jurer que ce n'est pas toi qui as eu l'idée de la photo ?

Il rit désabusé.

- A quoi bon ? puisque de toute façon Sakura ne voudra plus me parler. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle me croit coupable, dit-il en souriant amèrement.

Il se releva.

- Oui, finalement c'est une bonne chose. Comme elle l'a si bien dit : j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir de sa vie.

Il posa la main sur le poignet de la porte prêt à partir.

- Attends, Shaolan ! Si ce n'est pas toi alors qui ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question. Pourquoi s'interroger puisque ce qui est fait est fait ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, au moins pour t'expliquer avec la personne ou voir si elle regrette ce qui est arrivé à Sakura ?

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à chercher un coupable, reprit-il. Je veux d'abord que Sakura se rétablisse ensuite je verrai. Je verrai qui a osé venir jusqu'à chez moi pour…

Sa phrase en suspens, Shaolan prit soudain la pleine mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Chez lui. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Aucun membre du personnel, travaillant pour sa famille, n'aurait laissé un étranger entrer dans la propriété. Pour prendre cette maudite photo, il fallait obligatoirement être connu de la domesticité et se trouver à l'intérieur de la maison à l'heure où Sakura et lui avait échangé ce baiser.

_Je vais la tuer,_ pensa-t-il. _Tout_ _ça est arrivé par sa faute ! Meilin, cette fois-ci tu es allée trop loin !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais qui est l'auteur de cette photo ?

- Qui s'est montrée impatiente de montrer la photo à Sakura ?

- Meilin, répondit Tomoyo. Ne me dis pas que...

- Elle était chez moi ce matin-là. C'est la seule à avoir eu l'occasion de prendre ce cliché.

Il serra les poings.

- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas...

- C'est une histoire entre ma cousine et moi !

- Et Sakura ?

- Je vais tout faire pour réparer mes bêtises, dit-il en passant la porte. Quand Sakura se réveillera ne lui dit rien au sujet de ma cousine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux plus causer de tort à Sakura. Je réglerai cette affaire et ensuite... Elle pourra recommencer à sourire sans moi.

- Si tu es innocent, vous pourrez vous expliquer.

- Non. Je crois que j'ai mérité ma peine. J'ai toujours joué avec les sentiments de mes copines et jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Sakura, je ne mesurais pas la gravité de mes actes. Maintenant, je sais et... ça fait mal. Très mal.

- Tu vas renoncer à Sakura ?

- C'est mieux non ? dit-il en souriant avec peine. Et puis, avec Toya...

- A ce propos, je...

- Non, c'est fini. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Veilles bien sur notre petite fleur, hein ?

Il quitta enfin la chambre.

- Je crois vraiment qu'il tient à toi, ma Sakura, dit Tomoyo en s'approchant du lit. Espérons que tu sauras lui pardonner pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise.

Shaolan jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre.

Evidemment, il était en retard. Mais l'idée de passer dans le bureau du Chauve ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées sans donner la moindre attention à ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : mettre la main sur Meilin.

"Mlle Li, Ming et Sung faîtes-moi le plaisir de participer à ce cours comme les autres "

Après cette réprimande, les trois jeunes filles se levèrent de mauvaise grâce de la pelouse et avancèrent vers la piste d'athlétisme en gardant dans leur collimateur, leur professeur, une japonaise de vingtaine six ans aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval.

- Elle m'énerve cette gourde ! se fâcha Faye. Elle peut pas nous oublier cinq minutes. Franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête à courir pour rien ?

- C'est pour bien se faire voir des autres profs qu'elle se comporte aussi autoritairement, répliqua Jade.

- Si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura, affirma Meilin. Si elle ignore encore de quelle famille nous sommes issues, elle va rapidement l'apprendre à ses dépens.

- Et dire qu'on aurait pu faire les magasins si seulement le Chauve ne tenait pas à ses cours. Le shopping aussi c'est un sport comme les autres.

- Tu en es où pour les préparatifs de la fête du sport ? s'enquit Jade.

- Mes cousines m'aident beaucoup. Elles sont géniales en matière de conseil. Le problème, c'est Adam. Il gère n'importe comment ! Tu sais que cet idiot voulait donner ma section à un autre ? Je rêve ! C'est ma dernière année et je veux laisser un souvenir dans cette école. Et quoi de mieux que d'organiser une vraie fête digne de ce nom ?

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! s'enthousiasma Faye.

- Au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles, vous devriez courir ! cria leur professeur.

- Et vous devriez sérieusement songer à vous injecter du botox, railla Meilin, ce serait vraiment pas du luxe.

- Gardez vos remarques désobligeantes pour vous, mlle Li ! dit-elle en avançant vers ses trois élèves. Votre insolence risque de vous coûter très cher un jour ou l'autre.

- Avec une famille comme la mienne, je peux me permettre d'être en découvert.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je suis impressionnée par votre nom de famille ? Ici, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des parents influents. Je m'en suis toujours bien accommodée. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez être la première à dicter votre loi.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mlle Suzumura, mais je ne crois pas que vous mesuriez réellement la portée de vos paroles. Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

- Oh que oui ! A une petite fille gâtée, prétentieuse et insolente ! Vous devriez demander à vos parents de revoir l'éducation qu'ils vous ont inculquée !

- C'est une insulte !

- Prenez-le comme il vous plaira. Je donne un cours de sport et aucune de vous n'y participe. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous pénaliser sur votre note.

- Allez-y, déclara Faye. Ça ne nous fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Très bien ! Vous êtes dispensées du cours d'aujourd'hui. Pour les suivants, je verrai avec le proviseur adjoint.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dit Meilin. Et surtout n'oubliez pas votre botox ! A moins que ce soit trop cher pour votre misérable salaire de prof.

Elles pouffèrent de rire en s'éloignant sous le regard haineux de leur professeur.

C'est alors qu'elles virent Shaolan débouler droit dans leur direction.

Meilin, qui connaissait très bien son cousin, s'alarma.

Les poings serrés, la marche furieuse et un visage bien trop inexpressif. C'était mauvais signe lorsque Shaolan contenait sa colère.

Meilin ne tenait pas à faire l'objet de la fureur de son cousin devant tous les élèves de sa classe et ceux de terminale qui étaient dans le stade. Mais que faire ? Fuir ? Elle aurait l'air ridicule à courir comme une criminelle. Et puis d'ailleurs, de quoi allait-il encore l'accuser ?

Prudente, elle se réfugia derrière Jade et Faye. Mais sa maigre protection ne tient pas le coup face à la charge de Shaolan.

Il écarta les deux jeunes filles sans considération et empoigna violemment le bras de sa cousine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui alarma les autres élèves.

- AIE ! Tu me fais mal, Shaolan ! Lâche-moi avant de me briser les os !

Les supplications de Meilin ne le firent pas desserrer sa poigne. Pire, il semblait que son cousin l'accentuait davantage pour la punir.

- Tu es satisfaite ? demanda-t-il calmement, ce qui contrastait complètement avec les traits ombrageux de son visage et la pression de ses doigts sur ses bras.

- Mais, arrête ! T'es pas...

- Je répète ma question : es-tu satisfaite !

- Il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi tu parles, espèce d'idiot !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, reprit-il avec un sourire railleur. C'est drôle, dit-il en se saisissant l'une de ses deux tresses, à te voir la première phrase qui viendrait à l'esprit de n'importe qui serait " Quel ravissant petit ange cette Meilin " Mais c'est vrai que dans la famille Li, on est plutôt du genre à posséder deux personnalités. C'est comme ça, qu'on parvient jusqu'au sommet, hein ? Ton cher père a dû te le dire. Flatter les idiots pour les endormir et les trahir par derrière. Sauf que toi, tu n'es pas très futée pour agir aussi perfidement que ton paternel.

- Si c'est pour cracher sur mon père que tu me violentes de la sorte, et bien je m'en passerai ! Lâche-moi, Shaolan, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ! Dis-le ! Dis ce que je risque si je m'en prends à la petite princesse !

- Calme-toi, Shaolan ! intervient Jade.

- Me calmer ? Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-il sarcastique. Mais dites-moi comment, mesdemoiselles ? Comment rester calme devant de vraies petites garces !

- Ne nous insulte pas ! menaça Meilin furieuse.

- Si je veux ! Je peux même ajouter que tes copines et toi vous ne valez même pas les putes qui elles au moins ont un cœur !

- Shaolan, tu... !

Il saisit son poignet au vol.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper, Meilin ! Si tu étais un mec, je te jure que ça ferait au moins cinq minutes qu tu serais à terre. Tu as de la chance d'être une fille car bien que tu sois ma cousine, je ne te considère plus comme telle. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir devant moi. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'adresses la parole.

- Je pourrais au moins savoir le pourquoi de ce traitement de faveur ?

- Si tu ne le devines pas, c'est que vraiment tu n'as aucun remord. Et si tu n'as aucun remord... Tu es loin d'être un ange, et encore moins un être humain. Tu es bien une sorcière qui devrait vite rejoindre son maître pour continuer le sabbat. Je suis certain que tu dois être du genre à aimer les orgies.

- Pas plus que Kinomoto qui aime se donner en spectacle sur un balcon, rétorqua-t-elle acerbe.

- C'est donc bien toi.

- Et alors ! dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai ni menti, ni perverti la réalité, ni quoique se soit d'autre ! Ce que j'ai fait, c'est juste immortaliser un instant précis de ta vie !

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire ! Et encore moins à rendre publique ma vie privée !

- C'est pas de ma faute si ta vie est aussi palpitante que celle d'une star, ironisa-t-elle. Faudra bien t'y habituer puisque tu seras un futur dirigeant. Et pour Kinomoto, à l'avenir, elle choisira plus attentivement les mecs qu'elle compte mettre dans son lit !

- Très bien, cousine, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, nous allons jouer ! Mais attention, je suis un adversaire très dangereux. Tu risques d'y perdre des ailes voire plus. Si tu nuis encore à Sakura, prévient-il en empoignant son bras déjà meurtri, je ferais en sorte que ta vie dans cette école soit un enfer. Je ne te laisserai aucun répit, aucune trêve. C'est toi qui l'auras voulu.

Sur ce, il relâcha son bras puis s'éloigna.

Meilin grimaça en touchant la zone endolorie. A cause de lui, elle aurait certainement un bleu.

_Désolée, Shaolan, mais ce que je fais, c'est pour ton bien. Un jour viendra où tu me remercieras._

Elle se trouvait dans son lit, emmitouflée entre ses draps.

Soulagée, elle sourit.

Elle voulut se redresser mais ses muscles endoloris et son crâne se rappelèrent à elle. Malgré tout, elle se mit debout tant bien que mal.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte pour apercevoir Tomoyo.

Elles se sourirent.

- Tu devrais peut-être te recoucher, non ? reprit Tomoyo en s'approchant de son amie.

- Non, il faut que je bouge un peu, objecta Sakura, d'une voix faible. Quel jour on est ?

- Mercredi.

- Et tu n'es pas en cours ? ... Je vois. C'est à cause de moi. T'es restée pour me veiller. J'attire vraiment la poisse. Pardon !

- Non, Sakura. C'est normal que je sois restée. Tu es mon amie, presque une sœur pour moi. Tu crois que j'aurais eu la tête à me plonger dans un livre en te sachant ici ?

- Merci, Tomoyo. T'es une vraie amie.

Elles s'enlacèrent.

Malgré les protestations de Sakura, Tomoyo la contraignit tout de même à s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bah, physiquement, je dirais que je ressens encore sur moi le poids du rouleau compresseur. Moralement, tu viens de rehausser la barre à quatre-vingt pour cent. Psychologiquement, je suis encore bien fragile après tout ce que je viens de découvrir.

- Tu parles de Shaolan ?

- Non... Je parlais de cette Phoebe.

- Tu sais enfin qui c'est ?

- Oui.

Elle lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant son sommeil. A la fin de son récit, Tomoyo demeura perplexe.

- T'es certaine qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec la disparition de Kaho ?

- Non. Phoebe n'en veux qu'au clan Li.

- Alors Kaho serait véritablement morte… ?

- Non ! Je refuse cette éventualité !

- Mais tu viens de me dire que tu l'avais vue morte dans ton rêve !

- Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai vue pendue à cet arbre que cela veut obligatoirement dire qu'elle est morte. Ça peut signifier autre chose.

- Mais quoi ?

- Qu'elle est en danger ! Je dois les aider, Phoebe et elle.

- Tu es vraiment certaine pour Phoebe… Elle n'est pas dangereuse ?

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Elle désire simplement son grimoire.

- Et tu dis qu'elle était autrefois amoureuse de l'ancêtre de Shaolan...

_Est-ce que je dois lui dire que Shaolan est un magicien dont la famille fait partie du conseil des douze sages ? Est-ce que je dois le lui avouer au risque de la voir recouvrer la mémoire et risquer sa vie à nouveau ? _

- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle m'a dit de me méfier de Shaolan... Je ne savais pas pourquoi... Et aujourd'hui, je sais. Il est comme son ancêtre, aussi calculateur, menteur et insensible !

- Sakura, tu... Shaolan n'est pas... Tu devrais lui parler avant de le juger.

- Après ce qu'il m'a fait ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais sa défense après ce...

- Je ne veux pas prendre sa défense ! C'est seulement que... S'il y a un malentendu entre vous, vous devez le régler avant de passer à côté…

- Je ne passe à côté de rien avec lui ! coupa-t-elle furieuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de précisions pour voir quel genre de type infect est Shaolan ! C'est fini ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de ce salaud !

- Très bien, dit Tomoyo. Je ne reviendrai plus là-dessus. Et puis, c'est ce qu'il pensait que tu dirais lorsqu'il est reparti de la maison.

- Il... Il est venu ?

- Oui. Pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Il avait l'air très touché par ce qu'il t'arrivait.

- Encore heureux puisque c'est à cause de lui tout ça !

- Bon, je vois que tu as ton idée bien encrée dans la tête et que têtue comme tu es, tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Espérons que le temps te fera rouvrir les yeux. En attendant, je vais te ramener quelque chose à manger.

- Attends ! Comment vont papa et Toya ?

- Tout les deux iront mieux dès que je leur apprendrai la nouvelle de ton rétablissement. Ton père voulait rester avec nous pour te veiller mais je le lui ai fortement déconseillé. S'il avait arrêté son travail pour toi, la culpabilité t'aurait ravagée. J'ai pas raison ?

- C'est vrai. Et quant à Toya ?

- Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé au lycée. Je suis désolée. Il m'y a presque obligée.

- Je sais que Toya peut se montrer persuasif... Il sait tout alors ?

- Bah, non ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais allée lui raconter ça ? Shaolan serait déjà six pieds sous terre. J'ai seulement dit à ton frère que tu avais été ridiculisée devant des élèves parce que Shaolan avait osé inonder la cour de tes lettres d'amour pour lui.

- Tu rigoles ? Toya a cru ça ?

- En tout cas, il a semblé y croire. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait eu vent de l'histoire de la photo.

- Merci, Tomoyo ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- C'était pour ton bien.

_Comme c'est pour ton bien que Shaolan va s'éloigner de toi, _se dit-elle en regardant Sakura ouvrir les fenêtres de sa chambre et respirer le grand air du printemps.


	18. Après les larmes viennent les sourires

Chapitre 18 : Après les larmes viennent les sourires

Il noua sa cravate avec tremblements.

Puis, les mains serrées autour du rebord du lavabo, il s'inspecta dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

C'est aujourd'hui que Sakura revenait en cours. Il l'avait appris par Tomoyo au téléphone. Après une semaine de convalescence, elle revenait dans cette école qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Une semaine… Etait-ce suffisant pour se remettre d'une humiliation publique ? Il n'en savait rien. Il évoluait toujours sans se préoccuper de ce qu'on racontait sur lui. Il aurait sans doute dû donner plus d'attention à toutes ces rumeurs, par le passé. Il aurait évité les débordements.

Il tenta de sourire devant la glace.

Difficile quand le cœur est lourd.

Pourtant, il se devait de reprendre une attitude désinvolte pour ne pas donner l'occasion à Sakura de se douter de ses sentiments, ne pas donner l'impression qu'il souffre pour qu'elle ne sache jamais.

_Mes sentiments pour elle ne sont qu'un détail. Ils ne comptent pas. Je peux et je dois les étouffer pour que Sakura garde toujours son sourire. Elle a assez pleuré par ma faute. Il est temps pour elle de profiter de ce printemps. L'orage est passé et je ferai en sorte que le soleil demeure toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Ça c'est une promesse que je tiendrai, je te le jure, Sakura._

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

_Si l'idée de te revoir sourire me rend ma joie, alors c'est que tu es vraiment une merveilleuse magicienne Sakura._

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec sa veste dans la main puis dévala les escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger, tout sourire.

- Bonjour, mère ! dit-il en l'embrasant sur sa joue.

- ... Shaolan ? Tu...

- Vous ne me dites pas bonjour ?

- Si bien sûr. Bonjour.

Tout comme ses filles et son neveu, Yelan regarda Shaolan d'un oeil perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder aussi bêtement ?

- Excuse-nous, dit Futie, mais ça fait une semaine que tu semblais faire la gueule à tout le monde et voilà que ce matin... Tu es tout sourire. Laisse-nous nous y habituer, petit frère.

- Je suppose que tu n'en veux plus à Meilin, dit Feimei ravie.

En entendant le nom de sa cousine, Shaolan serra les dents.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche avec toi, Feimei, ne me reparle plus d'elle. C'est compris ?

- Mais...

- Non ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui nous oppose et crois-moi si tu le savais tu ne prendrais pas le parti de ta cousine.

- NOTRE cousine !

- Ce n'est plus la mienne. Eriol, ça te dit d'aller réveiller Kyo ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça lui évitera d'être en retard.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent puis sortirent.

- Je voudrais bien savoir le pourquoi de sa dispute avec Meilin, dit Yelan.

- Elle m'a juste dit que cela avait un rapport avec la nouvelle conquête de Shaolan, répondit Falen. C'est tout ce que je sais. Elle ne veut rien dire de plus.

- J'espère que leur différend se résoudra au plus vite, dit Yelan. Le clan Li ne doit pas être divisé.

- On est vachement en avance, dit Eriol.

- Je sais.

Shaolan gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur la vitre de la voiture. Le paysage se déroulait comme un film devant lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois que oui, dit-il en souriant. Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pas de ça avec moi, Shaolan. Ta bonne humeur est feinte.

- Feinte ou pas, je vais bien.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Que feras-tu lorsque tu reverras Sakura ? Tu feras comme si de rien n'était ? Passer à coté d'elle en l'ignorant et en ignorant tes sentiments ?

- Tu me connais bien.

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter tout ce cinéma et...

- Tout ce cinéma comme tu le dis, coupa-t-il, est nécessaire si je veux espérer m'en sortir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ? Sakura me déteste parce qu'elle est convaincue que je suis un salaud de la pire espèce ! Est-ce que tu crois une seconde que si j'allais la voir pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, elle me croirait ? C'est fini avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé ! ... Si je ne garde pas cette attitude, je perdrais complètement pied.

- Tu vas te faire du mal.

- Et alors ? Du moment que c'est moi qui souffre, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut gêner quelqu'un. Un jour ou l'autre, j'oublierai Sakura... En fait, dit-il avec un rire amer, ça va être difficile. A chaque fois que je verrai une fleur de cerisier, je verrai obligatoirement son visage.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, ne viens surtout pas pleurer dans ma chambre parce que tu regretteras ta décision.

- Promis, cousin !

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Kyo.

- Il va être surpris de nous voir de si bon matin.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

L'ascenseur les mena au troisième étage.

- Cinq minutes avant qu'il nous ouvre.

- Dix minutes, paria Eriol. Il faut qu'il émerge. Ensuite, il doit bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis s'étirer et ensuite prendre conscience que la sonnerie ne vient pas de son rêve mais bien de la réalité. Il lui faudra dix bonnes minutes pour nous ouvrir.

Ils se postèrent devant la porte en riant.

- Tu paries combien ? demanda Shaolan

- Cinq cent yuans.

Eriol prit les devant en sonnant.

Ils attendirent en fixant leur montre.

- Cinquante secondes passées...

- Une minute...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Kyo débraillé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là !

- Et merde ! s'écria Shaolan.

- On considère que c'est perdu pour tous les deux, jugea Eriol, amusé.

- T'assures vraiment pas, Kyo ! lui reprocha Shaolan. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes avant de te lever ?

- Allez parier sur le dos d'une autre personne, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu nous laisses entrer ou on va devoir faire la manche devant la porte ?

- Euh... vous voulez pas plutôt m'attendre au café d'en bas ?

- Je vois, dit Shaolan. Tu caches une fille, hein ?

- Euh, non... Mais mon appart' n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Et puis...

- C'est bien une fille qu'il cache, conclut Eriol.

- Montre-là nous ! Elle est comment ?

- Je vous demande de ne pas insister, s'il vous plait.

- D'accord, concéda Shaolan, on t'attend au café. Mais tu promets quand même de nous la présenter un jour ?

- On verra. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me la piques.

- Donc, elle n'est pas de notre école, dit Eriol.

- Evidement, puisque si la demoiselle m'avait vu, elle ne serait certainement pas allée voir Kyo, se vanta Shaolan.

- Très drôle ! Allez, cassez-vous., dit-il en leur refermant la porte au nez.

- Tu crois qu'elle est jolie ?

- Pour qu'il en oublie Tomoyo… j'espère qu'elle l'est, répondit Eriol.

Ils redescendirent. Et vingt minutes plus tard, Kyo rejoignait ses amis au café.

Ils en ressortirent aussitôt après, pour prendre la voiture, direction l'école.

- Allez Godzilla, dépêche-toi ! On t'attend !

En pleine forme, Sakura dévala les escaliers. Elle chaussa ses mocassins dans le vestibule puis sortit.

Toya ainsi que Tomoyo l'attendaient près de la voiture.

- C'est pas trop tôt. T'en as pris du temps pour prendre une simple barrette. Ça, c'est bien les filles coquettes !

- C'est mon porte-bonheur, dit-elle. C'est celui que maman m'avait offert le jour de shinigosan.

- Tout va aller pour le mieux, lui dit Tomoyo.

- Oui, tout ira bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je sens que Godzilla va faire des siennes à l'école.

- Toi, tu m'énerves.

Et pour bien lui signifier son mécontentement, Sakura lui donna un violent coup de pied au tibia. Toya fit le pitre en clopinant durant trois bonnes minutes avant de retrouver son sérieux.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture que leur père leur avait laissée pour l'occasion, puis Toya démarra enfin.

Durant tout la trajet, Sakura ne cessait de repenser à sa mésaventure.

Même si cela était légitime, elle ne tenait pas à se venger. Elle refusait de blesser les gens pour une question de fierté même si on lui causait un énorme préjudice. Elle ne tenait pas à se rabaisser à leur niveau. La meilleure solution était d'ignorer les personnes. A force, ces dernières se lasseraient.

Il lui était certes difficile de retourner en cours après cette histoire mais elle avait assez de courage pour ne pas flancher. Et puis, Toya avait tout de même accepté de les accompagner. C'était un petit plus pour se sentir mieux, non ?

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école, plus précisément devant le trottoir d'en face.

Sakura sortit la première de la voiture. Elle resta un moment à observer les élèves qui entraient.

_Courage, Sakura !_ se dit-elle. _Tu es capable de les affronter, de passer parmi eux la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as commis aucune faute, si ce n'est d'avoir fait confiance à un être qui ne le méritait pas. Ce sont eux qui sont les plus à plaindre car s'ils ont besoin de voir les autres souffrir pour rire, c'est qu'ils ont un gros problème. Alors, fonce et montre-leur qui tu es !_

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut une voiture noire s'arrêter, son cœur s'emballa.

Il était là.

Il souriait.

Il avait l'air plus qu'en forme.

_Il n'a pas l'air de trop s'en vouloir_, songea-t-elle tristement_. J'aurais dû m'en douter. _

Savoir que Shaolan ne regrettait aucunement sa conduite, lui fit un énorme choc. Elle espérait au moins lire de la peine ou autre chose sur son visage mais pas son éternel sourire de vainqueur.

Devant un tel constat, elle voulut rebrousser chemin.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter. Ses bonnes résolutions tombaient à l'eau face à lui.

_Non, je dois y aller et lui prouver que je ne suis pas aussi blessée qu'il le croit. _

- Tout ira bien, dit Tomoyo en lui prenant le bras.

Elle la regarda puis sourit.

- Tout ira bien !

- Bonne journée, les filles ! leur lança Toya.

Elles le saluèrent de la main avant de traverser la rue.

Comme elle le pensait, les regards curieux ne manquèrent pas de se poser sur elle. Elle y fit face sans rougir, la tête haute.

Elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de cours des lycéens.

A sa grande stupéfaction, elle fut assaillie par deux filles de sa classe.

- On est contente que tu sois revenue, Sakura ! dit Aya. On pensait vraiment que tu changerais d'école.

- C'est pas mon genre de baisser les bras aussi facilement, répliqua-t-elle.

- On est de tout cœur avec toi ! dit une autre fille aux cheveux légèrement ondulés. On désapprouve complètement le comportement de Shaolan. Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin.

- Merci, Sey.

- Les autres sont aussi avec nous - à part bien sûr les cinq sorcières - mais elles n'osent pas venir. Tu comprends, au début, elles ont un peu suivi la mouvance en se moquant de toi. Après réflexion, elles ne sont pas fières, tu peux me croire.

- Tu pourras leur dire que je ne suis pas rancunière.

- A part quand on la réveille, répliqua Tomoyo avec sérieux. Faut voir comment elle me martyrise le matin parce que je l'ai sortie de son lit. C'est un vrai monstre. Imaginez un peu, moi la fragile Tomoyo face à Sakura la terreur réveillée. C'est un vrai film d'horreur !

- Moi, une terreur ? Tu vas voir si je suis un monstre ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Elle rirent toutes en chœur.

Attirée par cette bonne humeur matinale, les autres filles s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

Aux pardons succédèrent les plaisanteries.

L'atmosphère se détendit et Sakura pensait vraiment que cette journée allait passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore un froid en la personne de Shaolan vienne congeler ses espoirs.

"... Pas question ! dit Kyo.

- OK ! Mais, je te jure que je saurai qui est cette fille, disons... avant jeudi ! s'écria Shaolan."

Il s'arrêta en voyant Sakura entourée de ses nouvelles amies.

_Elle à l'air d'aller pour le mieux,_ pensa Shaolan rassuré. _Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. C'est la première fois que je la vois avec les cheveux relevés. Ça la change. Je voudrais bien lui dire quelque chose mais... Non, je dois continuer ma route et faire comme si tout était terminé._

- En tout cas, reprit-il, j'espère que c'est pas une de ces gamines qui pleurnichent pour un rien dès que tu te montres trop pressant. Finalement, je crois que je vais m'intéresser aux femmes mûres. Elles au moins, elles savent ce qu'elle veulent.

Sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades, Shaolan entra dans l'immeuble en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Kyo et Eriol regardèrent Sakura qui leur sourit. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait ni tristement ni violemment à ses paroles, ils allèrent rejoindre Shaolan.

- C'est vraiment un salaud ! s'écria Aya. Il ne t'a même pas présenté ses excuses et en plus il ose dire ça devant toi !

- Il croit sans doute qu'il peut se permettre d'être aussi...

- C'est bon, les filles ! Ca va aller. Et puis, comme dis la chanson : I will survive !

Sakura s'étira tout en leur souriant.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Les larmes, c'est terminé, dit-elle. Maintenant, je vais m'amuser !

* * *

C'est un festival qui se déroule le 15 novembre au Japon pour les enfants de trois, cinq et sept ans. C'est une vielle superstition qui veut que ces trois âges soient critiques. Donc, les parents demandent aux kamis qui sont des esprits de protéger leurs petites têtes brunes. Et c'est aussi l'occasion de leur donner des friandises. 


	19. Une leçon qui fait mal

Chapitre 19 : Une leçon qui fait mal

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! hurla Kyo hors de lui. T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ! Pour rien, imbécile ! Tu viens de passer près de Sakura sans lui présenter tes excuses et en plus tu lui balances ta phrase en pleine figure ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser alors que je ne suis pas fautif dans cette affaire. Ensuite, je ne disais que la vérité. Les gamines, c'est fini. Je vais m'intéresser aux plus vieilles.

- Dans ce cas-là, conseille à tes futures petites amies de voir un notaire avant de sortir avec toi, railla Kyo. Vu la façon dont tu largues tes copines, tes vieilles elles risquent de pas faire long feu après t'avoir rencontré.

- C'est d'un humour !

- Mais quelle idée, toi aussi ! Tu veux aussi te taper les momies égyptiennes !

- Là, tu vas trop loin Kyo ! dit Shaolan en faisant face à son ami.

- Tu crois ? ironisa-t-il. Moi, je pense pas. Tu penses que je vais trop loin, Eriol ? Ou bien c'est ton cousin qui va trop loin en fantasmant sur des peaux de vaches alors qu'il a la plus belle fleur à portée de la main ?

Shaolan et Kyo se toisaient du regard.

Voyant que la situation ne pouvait qu'aller plus mal, à cause du caractère enflammé des deux amis, Eriol prit la suite des remontrances.

- Plus sérieusement, Shaolan, tu aurais au moins pu lui dire… Je ne sais pas, moi... un mot réconfortant.

- Vous me faites chier à la fin ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma façon de faire et bien partez ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir !

Le silence, censé calmer les esprits échauffés, s'imposa de lui-même avant que les premiers signes d'une irrésistible hilarité ne se lisent sur leurs lèvres.

- Qu'en dis-tu, Eriol ? demanda Kyo définitivement calmé. Shaolan mérite-t-il qu'on le lâche ?

- Il le mériterait mais...

- On est ses deux meilleurs potes, termina Kyo. Sans nous, il serait vraiment seul au monde le pauvre. On est avec toi, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

- Merci.

- Mais, faudra m'expliquer en quoi consiste ton plan avec Sakura parce que vraiment je capte pas.

- Tu me diras qui était l'inconnue qui squattait chez toi, ce matin ?

- Encore cette histoire ! soupira Eriol.

- Putain, tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça ! s'écria Kyo en prenant de la distance.

- Tu me connais. Je suis un mec obstiné, lui assura Shaolan en le rattrapant.

- Ca c'est bien une caractéristique du clan Li. Quand vous avez une idée derrière la tête, pas moyen de vous l'ôter.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe. Elle était comme neuve.

- Et pour les places, ça ne va pas être évident, dit Eriol. T'es installé juste derrière elle.

- Je sais. On verra bien. Si ça la dérange, et bien, je ferais en sorte de changer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Peu à peu la salle se remplit.

Et vint le moment tant redouté où Sakura passa le pas de la porte.

Aussi naturellement que d'habitude, elle s'installa devant à table en ignorant superbement Shaolan, devenu invisible à ses yeux.

Quant à Kyo, Eriol et Tomoyo, ils se trouvaient dans une situation assez délicate, jonglant entre Shaolan et Sakura. En effet, ils hésitaient entre agir comme à l'accoutumée ou s'ignorer les uns les autres à cause de deux têtes de mules. Finalement, à la surprise générale, ce fut Sakura qui leur donna la clé de l'énigme.

- Vous allez bien les garçons ? dit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- Bah, oui. Et toi ? demanda Kyo étonné.

- Elle va très bien ! répondit Tomoyo soulagée.

- On aurait dû t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles, dit Eriol.

- A mon avis, vous avez bien fait de ne pas appeler. Toya était un peu à cran, expliqua Sakura. Et quand il est en colère, mieux vaut pas insister. Croyez-moi.

- En tout cas, on est content que tu ailles mieux, lui assura Kyo en jetant un œil sur sa droite, là où se tenait Shaolan qui gardait les yeux vers la fenêtre.

"C'est la fête à Rioooooo ! Les oiseaux chantent et le soleil est heureuuuux ! Les...

- Arrêtez, m'sieur !

- C'et vrai quoi ! Vous êtes un très mauvais chanteur !

- Mauvais chanteur, moi ! s'exclama Onizuka choqué tout en posant violemment sa guitare sur la table d'un de ses élèves. Au cas, où vous le sauriez pas, j'ai été candidat finaliste à "l'academy of stars" au Japon. J'ai, d'ailleurs, failli sortir un album !

- Mais à la dernière minute, la maison de disque a retrouvé l'usage de son ouïe et elle vous a viré !

- Non. J'ai préféré céder ma place à Mika. Quand j'ai vu sa petite mine fatiguée et ses longs cheveux châtains, j'ai pas pu résister. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je l'appelle pour voir si elle n'aurait pas un peu de temps libre pour me payer sa dette.

- C'est bon m'sieur, on a compris !

Onizuka passa entre les rangs pour éparpiller des pétales de fleur sur les têtes de ses élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !

- Et bien, je fête le retour de ma Sakura préférée ! Et quoi de mieux que de l'envahir de pétales, elle qui est une fleur parmi les fleurs.

Il s'arrêta devant sa table.

- Tu as retrouvé tes belles couleurs. Tu es encore plus ravissante ! Viens ici que je te t'embrasse !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il l'enlaçait en la soulevant de sa chaise.

- Et en plus, tu sembles avoir pris en bonnet, dit-il d'une voix perverse. Je crois deviner tes mensurations, maintenant.

- Je vous assure qu'il y a mieux.

La phrase jeta un froid dans l'ambiance joyeuse de la classe.

Onizuka relâcha Sakura puis observa Shaolan.

Ce dernier était affalé sur sa chaise, avec un sourire narquois scotché sur les lèvres.

- J'ai une idée ! s'écria subitement Onizuka. On va aller faire cours au grand air !

- Chouette ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- Allez tout le monde dehors ! Le dernier à sortir devra faire les devoirs de ses camarades pendant une semaine ! Et croyez-moi, il aura du boulot !

Un troupeau indiscipliné sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe. Il passa bruyamment dans le couloir. Sur son passage, les portes des autres classes s'ouvrirent sur des professeurs stupéfiés de voir un tel spectacle se produire dans une école aussi réputée que celle de Tao.

Un seul élève demeura retenu par le bras puissant de Onizuka.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il, entre ses dents.

- A rien, répondit Shaolan. Laissez-moi, je...

Shaolan fut violemment plaqué contre le mur. Etonné, il dévisagea Onizuka dont le visage était tordu par la colère.

- T'es bien un gosse de riche, trop gâté et idiot !

- Et alors ? Ça vous dérange à ce point ?

- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais ressentie de ta vie...

- Et quoi ? Laissez-moi deviner. Je parie que vous allez me dire l'amour.

- Réponse incorrecte ! La réponse c'était... ça !

Onizuka frappa Shaolan au visage avec son poing.

Shaolan le regarda interloqué.

Un professeur qui osait frapper un élève ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

- Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'on ressent après une bonne correction ! Allez debout ! Je vais continuer à te punir, sale gamin !

- Vous êtes complètement fou !

- Fou ? Je crois que oui. Mais pas autant que toi. Allez, lève-toi !

- Si c'est la bagarre que vous voulez, vous allez l'avoir, dit Shaolan en se relevant.

- Si t'es capable de me frapper une seule fois au visage, je m'incline, gamin.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

- Désolé, mais t'en es un... gamin.

Onizuka en profita pour lui assener un coup de poing au ventre.

Shaolan se tordit en deux.

- Ca fait mal, non ?

- Bien sûr que ça fait mal, imbécile !

Shaolan fondit sur lui, mais Onizuka évita la charge. Il frappa alors le dos de Shaolan qui tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Onizuka s'agenouilla puis empoigna ses cheveux.

- Tu vas encore essayer de me frapper ?

- Bien sûr !

- Même si tu n'y arriveras certainement jamais ?

- J'y arriverai même si je dois y passer la journée et même la semaine ! Vous croyez que je vais m'avouer vaincu face à un idiot comme vous !

- T'es bien insolent, toi, et inconscient. Tu as mal mais tu veux continuer quitte à te ridiculiser devant moi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la douleur n'est rien surtout lorsque j'aurai réussi à vous prouver que je suis pas un sale gamin ! Je vous prouverai ce que je vaux !

Onizuka le relâcha puis se releva.

Il s'assit sur une table, sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma.

Shaolan le regarda faire interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué ! La vie, ça fait mal. L'amour encore plus. Et la haine pas moins. Il faut être volontaire dans la vie et pas partir perdant pour je ne sais quelle putain de raison de merde. Tu apprécies notre petite Sakura, si ce n'est plus. Il se trouve que vous avez été confrontés à certains problèmes. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois renoncer et tout faire pour détruire tes sentiments et les siens. Bats-toi pour elle et pour toi.

- Elle m'ignore. Et puis, il y a les autres... Je ne veux pas la voir encore souffrir à cause de moi.

- Sakura t'ignore parce que TU l'ignores, imbécile ! Quant aux autres, on s'en fiche ! Ils vont pas régir ta vie, non plus. Sakura ne souffrira que si tu donnes des armes à tes ennemis pour la toucher. Et là, tu t'y emploies avec brio, mon pote ! Sincèrement, si tu veux faire taire toutes ces rumeurs sur elle et sur toi, il faudra te battre pour la conquérir. Alors arrête ton comportement stupide et agis comme un homme, un vrai ! Va chercher ta fleur jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut, mais va la chercher !

Shaolan éclata de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes trop marrant ! Vous voir aussi sérieux, c'est... ça tue !

- Tu veux un autre coup ?

- Non.

- Je te donne jusqu'à la fin du mois d'avril pour rendre son sourire à Sakura.

- Elle sourit déjà, dit-il tristement. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Si, mais son cœur sourira vraiment que lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé son prince... C'est dommage que je ne le sois pas. J'aurais pu profiter de ce visage, de ces courbes si...

Onizuka reçut enfin le coup de poing tant promis par Shaolan.

- Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ! s'écria Onizuka en se tenant la joue et en affichant un air choqué.

- Sakura est à moi ! Et je ne permets à personne, même pas à vous, de fantasmer sur elle. C'est compris ?

- Cinq sur cinq, dit-il en frappant dans la paume que Shaolan lui tendait.

**A suivre...**

**Et voilà le mot de la fin !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai essayé d'égayer un peu l'ambiance, vous avez remarqué ou pas ? Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un pas encore ça mais ça vient !**

**Onizuka qui frappe un élève... J'en revenais pas qd j'ai écrit le passage. Je sais pas comment l'idée m'est venue. Je voulais juste réveiller un peu Shaolan. C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne va pas faire comme si tout allait bien alors que c'est faux ! Il doit réagir et prouver à Sakura ce qu'il vaut vraiment, et ça pour de vrai cette fois-ci ! lol.**

**Sur ce... Bonne semaine !**

Nakashime Mika est une idole japonaise au style pop/ RB/ jazz


	20. L'amour version Onizuka

**Coucou, c'est moi !**

**J'espère que vous allez ! J'ador vous retrouver chaque semaine !**

**Rubrique "coucou" : **

**Pour ces chapitres, voyons voir ce que je vous réserve (je m'installe devant mon fauteuil moelleux avec mes pantoufles, sors mes lunettes et regarde l'écran de mon ordi portable.) Euh... ça va... Pas de meurtres à l'horizon. C'est déjà, ça, non ?**

**- Aidya : une nouvelle lectrice en plus qui me demande implicitement de ne surtout pas la décevoir, lol. Bienvenue à toi, ma chère Aidya !**

**- Vaasa : C'est sûr ke la tempête Feylie s'est abattue sur notre couple number one. Et c'est vrai aussi que ça détonne assez par rapport aux autres chapitres plus rigolo, si je puis dire. Quand à savoir si le beau temps reviendra... la solution dans ces 3 chapitres !**

**- Angel of Seven Dreams : c'est une autre nouvelle arrivante. Salut à toi ! Accroche-toi bien pour la suite !**

**- Mizuki qui te passe un pitit coucou : je t'ai répondu pas mail, oh la p'tite chanceuse. J'espère avoir répondu à tout sinon tu connais le procédé ; une review pour toute information !**

**- Babydoll : la suite la voili, la voilà ! Et merci pour ta p'tite review.**

**- Marion-moune : la revoilà ! Donc, ça veut dire ke pour le moment, je ne te saoule pas, c'est bien. Je respire à nouveau. **

**- Akarum : on dirait bien ke l'épisode Onizuka/Shaolan t'a ébranlée, lol. ****Que diras-tu de la scène Onizuka/Sakura ? Oui, tu as bien lui ! Dêpeche-toi d'aller lire les chapitres ! Tu me diras ce ke tu en penses.**

**- Sinkha : ca faisait longtemps ma grande, lol ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Bon courage, en fait, pour ta fic !**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! J'ai reçu un mail d'une lectrice ki m'a fait remarqué ke le passage entre une scène et une autre n'était pas marqué. C'est vrai ! m'a complètement zappé mes espaces et je sais pas pourkoi. Donc, j'ai revu la mise en page. Vous verrez !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 20 : L'amour version Onizuka

Elle ressentait un manque depuis ces dernières semaines.

Elle se réveillait chaque matin avec l'image de Shaolan en tête. Il gardait son éternel sourire malicieux comme s'il savait que ses efforts pour tenter de se défaire de lui étaient vains. Impossible d'oublier ce parfum imprégné sur elle…

Comment cela était-il possible ? Et zut !

Tout ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, c'était n'importe quoi !

Elle détestait Shaolan car bien qu'il l'ait trahie, l'emprise qu'il détenait sur ses sens et malheureusement sur son pauvre cœur était encore bien trop puissante.

Assise sur un banc, Sakura leva les yeux.

Shaolan passa devant elle.

Son regard croisa le sien durant un bref moment, décomposée en des arrêts sur image.

Ils se sourirent timidement.

Et à regret, Sakura le vit s'éloigner.

Bien que Shaolan ne se soit pas encore excuser de vive voix devant elle, Sakura était persuadée qu'il regrettait désormais son comportement.

Le lendemain de son retour à l'école, elle avait découvert un petit mot dans sa boîte aux lettres. Une carte toute simple mais ce n'était vraiment pas l'allure de la carte qui l'avait charmée, ce fut un seul mot : pardon. C'était certes sommaire mais elle préférait cela à une lettre avec des explications sans queue ni tête. Elle sentait que cela venait du cœur. Et puis, régulièrement, elle recevait d'autres cartes. Et au bout du compte, en les mettant les unes à côté des autres, elle commençait à l'avoir sa lettre.

En ce milieu de mois d'avril, elle avait :

"Pardon. Excuse-moi pour tout, Sakura. Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi inconscient avec toi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste que tu ne considères plus ma présence comme celle d'un ennemi. Je resterai à tes côtés en te demandant rien d'autre que ton sourire..."

Elle était touchée mais pas encore décidée à lui tendre la main quoique...

Le comportement de Shaolan avait tout de même changé du tout au tout. Sa vie sentimentale semblait ne plus intéresser qui que se soit. Pas étonnant, aucune fille n'avait pour l'instant remplacé Sakura. Bien que certaines aient vu la manière dont Shaolan s'était comporté avec Sakura, elles rêvaient tout de même de tenter leur chance avec lui, avec la prétention de ne pas réitérer la faute que Sakura avait commise. Elles étaient bien idiotes pour croire que Shaolan se laisserait conduire aussi facilement.

Bref, Shaolan s'était assagi et une partie d'elle en était soulagée. Etait-ce parce qu'elle espérait qu'il revienne vers elle ? Elle était folle de vouloir cela après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais comme le disait si bien le proverbe : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Et au bout du compte, Shaolan avait réussi à se faire accepter près d'elle avec des petites intentions, comme lorsqu'il avait envoyé une fleur de cerisier dans une enveloppe. Elle s'était longuement posée la question de savoir ce que signifiait ce geste et puis c'était Toya qui lui avait donné involontairement la réponse, en lui rappelant hanami. Cette visite annuelle qu'ils faisaient en avril avec leurs amis sous les cerisiers en pleine fleuraison au Japon. Elle se souvenait des pique-niques avec leurs amis sous les arbres, entourés de ses fleurs si légères. Mais penser que Shaolan connaissait cette tradition japonaise, la rendait légèrement perplexe. D'ailleurs, le jour de la rentrée, n'avait-il pas su la signification de son prénom ?

Shaolan était plein de mystère.

_Ça ne résout pas mon problème,_ se dit-elle en posant ses baguettes._ Est-ce que je dois faire table rase du passé ? Je crois que malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, je suis toujours bien accrochée à lui._

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son double, quelqu'un qui puisse l'énerver et la mettre hors d'elle tout en sachant la rassurer. Et puis, non ! Elle devait surmonter sa honte et son amertume.

Il fallait accepter que la vie ne soit pas faite uniquement que de bons moments. Il y avait les moments difficiles et leurs blessures. Pourquoi s'entêter à se cacher derrière des barrières forgées en papier ? Elle devait se reprendre en main. Plus de regrets !

Elle avait hâte de lui rabattre le caquet ! Mais encore fallait-il trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à Shaolan que, même si elle lui en voulait encore un peu, elle désirait faire partie de sa vie.

- Enfin, je te trouve ma Sakura ! s'écria Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en observant son amie qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Je voulais manger avec toi mais j'ai plus le temps, expliqua-t-elle essoufflée. Si j'avais su quel boulot c'était d'être déléguée, crois-moi je n'aurais pas postulé. Avec les préparatifs pour la cérémonie de sport, c'est pire que d'habitude ! Tu peux pas savoir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc.

- Raconte-moi ça.

- C'est Adam, tu sais le président des élèves. Il est vraiment... Attends, je cherche le mot... Trop...

- Chiant ?

- Non, il est pire.

- Insupportable.

- Pire, j'ai dit !

- Euh... gonflant, emmerdant, tyrannique...

- Non, c'est pire de pire de chez les pires ! Il est... le fils spirituel du Chauve !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- J'en reviens pas ! Pourtant, en le voyant il à l'air si... charmant.

- Et ben, non ! Adam est vraiment un bourreau de travail. Il aime donner des ordres, adore être obéi, se croit supérieur aux autres et en plus il a un ego démesuré.

- T'exagères pas ?

- Crois-moi, je suis encore trop gentille avec lui.

- La fête du sport est dans deux jours, non ? Et c'est depuis la rentrée que vous planchez dessus, je comprends pas comment vous pouvez être à la bourre.

- C'est parce que môssieur ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Il change d'avis comme de chemise ! Un jour il donne une directive et le lendemain il la modifie sans nous avertir, et ensuite, il nous rend responsable ! Tu devrais le voir avec Meilin. Ils ne se supportent pas, alors là, pas du tout ! Il y a vraiment que ses fans pour aimer Adam, je te le dis !

- Je te plains.

- Et là, je vais devoir y retourner. Il ne nous a donné que dix minutes de pause.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Comme on a pas cours ces deux après-midi, je peux venir te donner un coup de main.

- Ce serait super ! Allez viens !

Elle la tira par le bras.

Dans la salle où le quartier général du président des élèves avait pris place, les cris ne cessaient de fuser.

- Et c'est tous les jours comme ça, dit Tomoyo.

- Il a jamais eu d'extinction de voix ?

- Hélas, non ! Nous avons prié les dieux jours et nuits mais ils ne nous ont pas entendu. Le Tourmenteur est toujours en activité !

- Si je continue à rire, il ne va pas apprécier, non ?

- Alors, là pas du tout ! Adam déteste qu'on se moque de lui.

- C'est genre je rabaisse les autres mais ne me rabaissez pas, en aucun cas.

- C'est ça !

- Tiens, une revenante ! railla une voix masculine.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de rire.

- Tomoyo, ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que nous t'attendons ! Et toi, tu reviens en riant avec Kinomoto pendue à ton bras comme une catin qui s'accroche à son client.

Les poils de Tomoyo s'hérissèrent. De quel droit parlait-il à Sakura de cette manière ?

- Tu devrais garder tes remarques pour toi, Adam, dit-elle en le toisant du regard.

- Désolé, mais je dis toujours tout haut ce que je pense. Ça m'évite d'être hypocrite comme certain, n'est-ce pas, Kinomoto ? Tu n'aurais pas préféré tomber sur un mec aussi franc que moi plutôt que sur cet hypocrite de Li ?

Sakura serra les dents ainsi que les poings. Elle n'allait pas perdre son sang-froid à cause d'un imbécile comme lui.

- Non. J'aurais eu du mal à rester avec toi sans vomir, ce qui aurait été navrant à certain moment. Tu ne crois pas Kendall ?

- Mais, c'est qu'elle sait aussi parler ! Finalement, tu as beaucoup de fonctionnalités que Li n'avait pas jugé bon de lire sur le mode d'emploi. C'est très intéressant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je sais aussi cracher, griffer et frapper les cons de ton genre. Un petit aperçu, Kendall ?

- Tu m'intéresses de plus en plus, dit-il en se rapprochant de Sakura, avec un oeil pervers.

Tomoyo s'interposa entre eux.

- Adam, nous avons des préparatifs qui nous attendent !

- Dommage. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, hein Kinomoto ?

Il entra dans la salle après l'avoir auparavant déshabillée du regard.

- A mon avis, c'est un sado ce mec.

- T'as pas tort, approuva Tomoyo. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas. Je préfère qu'il reste éloigné de toi.

- Appelle-moi lorsque môssieur vous aura relâché.

- D'acc.

* * *

Le gymnase avait été réquisitionné par les filles de terminale C sous la direction de Onizuka qui leur apprenait les rudiments du volley, façon Onizuka bien sûr. Une perruque rousse sur la tête et affublé d'un short et d'un haut rouge, il avait tout d'un personnage de dessin animé connu de tous (vous devinez ou pas ? Jeanne et Serge, coup de foudre au match de volley ball ! Jeanne et Serge, amour dès le premier regard ! C'est amour et... Bon, je crois que là, c'est bon ).

- Je vous assure qu'avec ce service, personne ne vous résistera !

Les regards convergèrent vers le mur fissuré par le boulet de canon qu'Onizuka avait tiré.

- C'est sûr qu'avec ça… Y'aura personne d'assez stupide pour vouloir rattraper le ballon. Quant à savoir si c'est permis de frapper un tel boulet de canon...

- Vous êtes pas humain, m'sieur.

- Mais si ! Je suis tout simplement doué !

- Je pense qu'on va se passer de vos services.

- Je veux juste la victoire ! Je vous en prie les filles, dit-il en se tenant au pieds de Sey, donnez-moi cette victoire pour que je sorte avec Mlle Yin !

- On fera le maximum, m'sieur.

- Et toi, Sakura ?

- Je vous garantie de faire tout mon possible.

- Dommage que ma frangine Tomoyo soit en train de préparer la fête. J'aurais bien voulu la voir jouer en short, elle aussi.

- Vous ne changerez jamais !

- Si c'est pour devenir comme le Chauve, non merci. Je préfère rester un pervers à vie ! Allez, les filles ! Montrez-moi ce qu vous valez sur un terrain ! Eblouissez votre prof chéri !

Les ballons commencèrent à aller de part et d'autre du filet. D'un oeil critique, mais pas dénué d'intérêt pour les corps en mouvements, Onizuka jugeait ses volleyeuses.

Au bout de deux heures de travail intense, Onizuka leur permit d'arrêter les échanges.

Elles filèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer.

- Elles étaient bien pressées de me quitter, snif.

Il ramassait les ballons lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura qui en faisait autant.

- Tu peux rejoindre les autres.

- Non, je vais vous aider.

- Est-ce que tu sous-entendrais que je suis un vieux qui a besoin d'aide ?

- Non, vous êtes pleins de ressources.

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Bon, occupe toi de défaire les filets et de les ranger, je m'occuperai du matériel lourd.

Elle sourit puis alla exécuter sa tâche en sifflotant. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand :

- Tu voulais sans doute me parler, non ?

- C'est vrai... Mais c'est rien ! Ça va aller.

- Allons donc nous asseoir dans les tribunes. On aura un beau panorama de ce gymnase si cher au cœur de l'autre dingue de Bouddha.

Ils montèrent et s'assirent.

Onizuka déploya ses jambes devant lui et sortit une cigarette.

- Ca ne te gêne pas si je fume une clope ? (Et faire de Sakura une fumeuse passive ? Onizuka là tu crains )

- Non, allez-y.

Il la dévisagea puis finalement plaça sa clope derrière son oreille.

- Je ne vais pas abîmer une si belle voix à cause de ma fumée (je trouve toujours un moyen de contourner les choses, moi !).

- Vous savez que le tabac est dangereux mais vous fumez quand même.

- Le tabac et moi c'est de l'amour.

- C'est à dire ?

- Quand on aime, on est plus le même. On ne pense plus avec sa tête mais avec con cœur, ce qui fausse complètement notre perception et malheureusement notre jugement. Je sais que le tabac me fera mal à long terme pourtant j'y suis accro. Y'a pas de logique. C'est comme ça ! Il aura beau me transformer en zombie ou même me tuer avant l'heure, je l'aime cette fumée. C'est l'amour, on y peut rien ! (Je ne crois pas que cette explication plaise à ceux qui luttent contre le tabagisme. Mais bon, c'est pas la question, ici )

- Alors selon vous, on devrait tout de même s'attacher à l'objet de son amour malgré le mal que ça peut faire ?

- Faut quand même pas abuser. Disons qu'il y a certain moment où tu dois accepter de souffrir par amour.

- Vous êtes au courant pour Shaolan et moi, hein ?

- Oui. Et je dirais que cette histoire t'a tout de même changée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne rougis plus pour un rien.

- Comme vous l'avez dit un jour : c'est naturel. Est-ce que je dois lui redonner ma confiance ?

- Pourquoi lui redonner ?

- Parce qu'il m'a trahie.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il avait besoin de cette pub gratos ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire un truc aussi dégueulasse ? Si oui, c'est à lui de voir s'il doit te redonner sa confiance. Tu l'accuses et le condamne injustement alors que tu n'as écouté aucune de ses explications. Tu as accepté un fait sans le disséquer. C'est pas le travail d'un bon journaliste ni d'un bon juge, ça. Faut gratter en profondeur avant de déclarer un innocent, coupable. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si ! dit-elle en se relevant. Merci, m'sieur de m'avoir écoutée.

- Tu connais le tarif de mes consultations ?

Elle recula prudente.

- Non. C'est quoi ?

- Un visage heureux. Je veux juste voir le bonheur se lire dans tes yeux. C'est ça mon salaire.

- Je vais être hyper heureuse pour vous payer ma dette ! Promis !

Elle courut hors du gymnase en direction des vestiaires.

- De mon temps, les relations amoureuses étaient moins compliquées. Mais bon, les doutes sont toujours les mêmes.

Et enfin, il put fumer cette cigarette qu'il aimait tant, et voir cette fumée si adorée l'envahir.

- Franchement, ça c'est de l'amour ou je m'y connais pas !


	21. Seul remède, le rire

Chapitre 21 : Un seul remède : le rire

Elle referma le livre puis regarda sa montre. Il était déjà six heures moins quart et toujours pas de trace de Tomoyo. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Là, elle sortit son portable et appela une énième fois.

"Tomoyo.

- Sakura, murmura-t-elle, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt mais Adam veut qu'on reste encore un peu.

- Encore ! Mais il est fou, ce mec !

- Oui. Je t'en prie rentre et dis à Toya de venir me chercher, si possible, à dix neuf heures.

- Il travaille ce soir.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai... Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai seule.

- Ah, pas question ! Je peux encore attendre une heure.

- T'es certaine ?

- Oui.

- T'es un amour, ma Sakura. Bon, je te laisse parce qu'il a remarqué que je téléphonais.

- C'est lui les cries d'hystériques derrière ?

- Oui.

- Courage, encore une heure."

Elle raccrocha, un peu embêtée. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Il ne restait plus grand monde dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle allait sûrement être mise à la porte si elle restait à déambuler dans l'école alors qu'elle n'avait plus cours.

Elle se souvient alors d'un endroit où personne, surtout le Chauve, ne viendrait la déranger pour la chasser de l'école. Et justement, le proviseur adjoint montra le bout de son museau.

Vivement, Sakura contourna le bâtiment pour se cacher.

"Je suis contre cette décision de laisser l'école ouverte à tous après le championnat de sport. Je ne comprends pas comment monsieur le proviseur a pu se laisser convaincre par les élèves. Vous imaginez un peu ? Nous aurons sûrement en plus de nos lycéens, ceux d'autres écoles alentours qui n'ont pas reçu notre enseignement. Qui sait quel genre de voyous passera les portes de notre école si réputée.

- Le comité de parents d'élèves semble apprécier cette mesure.

- Parce qu'ils ont été aveuglés par leurs enfants ! Je vous le dit : tout cela est de la faute de ce Onizuka. Depuis son arrivée, les élèves, même les primaires ne jurent que par lui. Il est sans cesse à se mêler des affaires de tous. Que fait-il de plus que moi pour être autant apprécié, même de certains parents ? Qu'a-t-il de si exceptionnel ?

- Il a un sens du contact, de l'écoute et un franc parlé qui est apprécié.

- J'ai tout cela "

_Mais bien sûr_, songea Sakura amusée, _comme si j'allais parler de ma vie privée à un religieux de son genre. Si je lui avais parlé de mon histoire, il aurait fait une syncope. Je suis sûre que pour lui, c'est "pas de sexe avant le mariage"._

"C'est décidé ! s'écria le Chauve. Je vais remplacer Onizuka dans l'esprit de mes élèves et me montrer plus proche d'eux Ils doivent savoir que je suis comme leur père voire leur ami et qu'ils peuvent tout me dire, ainsi je couperai l'herbe sous les pieds d'Onizuka "

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent enfin.

Sakura riait à en perdre haleine. Imaginer le Chauve en doublure de Onizuka avait de quoi faire rire même le plus taciturne des hommes.

Elle tenta de calmer son hilarité mais à chaque fois l'image du Chauve avec une perruque blonde sur la tête et des tatouages sur les avant bras, l'emportait vers une nouvelle crise.

Tant bien que mal, elle monta les escaliers.

_Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Tomoyo et les autres ont autant de boulot,_ pensa-t-elle pour retrouver un peu de son sérieux. _Ils doivent aussi préparer la fête du soir. C'est génial mais ils auraient dû en parler plus tôt. Ça ne m'étonne pas du Chauve. Il espérait certainement la faire annuler. Et après, il veut jouer les Onizuka, c'est..._

Et l'image revient encore à son esprit.

Elle explosa de rire.

Elle s'arrêta au dernier étage et tient sur la rampe d'escalier pour reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, il observait le ciel.

Une petite brise lui caressait le visage, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

Un endroit paisible et silencieux.

Un endroit calme où reposer.

Un endroit solitaire pour réfléchir.

Juste un endroit perché en hauteur, près du ciel et des étoiles, pour soigner son cœur blessé, loin des regards indiscrets.

Le vent lui apportait la voix de celle dont l'éclat demeurait inscrit dans sa mémoire.

Il lui était impossible d'oublier Sakura.

Le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses sourires, même la couleur de ses yeux et son parfum l'hantaient chaque nuit. Le souvenir de Sakura semblait s'être tatoué sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il était enchaîné à elle. Intérieurement, il criait son amour. Extérieurement, il était condamné au silence. Il étouffait de devoir la voir chaque jour sans oser lui adresser la parole. Le seul sourire permis lui arrachait plus de regrets qu'autres choses. Il vivait son éloignement comme une douloureuse absence alors qu'elle était tous les jours devant lui. Il tendait la main mais elle s'éloignait.

Elle était comme les étoiles que sa main cherchait à saisir désespérément.

_Elle semblent si proches mais si éloignées à la fois_, pensa-t-il en tendant le bras vers le ciel, _comme toi Sakura_. _Chaque jour qui se lève est une nouvelle épreuve à me demander si tu ne vas pas définitivement tourner la page sur nous. Mais je me réjouis en me disant que malgré tout tu seras encore assise devant moi. Que je pourrais te regarder sans avoir peur de croiser ton regard. Je crois que je serais capable de rester comme ça. Le plus important est que je ne sois jamais loin de toi. C'est ça, l'amour... Je ne voulais pas de ce sentiment ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis volontairement laissé emprisonner ? Maintenant, je suis incapable de regarder une autre sans penser à elle. Je la vois, je la sens, je l'entends partout ! Que quelqu'un m'arrache le cœur pour me libérer... J'en peux plus de vivre comme ça..._

"Ha, ha, ha, ha "

Il se releva aussitôt.

Les rires recommencèrent de plus belles.

Le son de cette voix.

Il ne rêvait pas. Il ne délirait pas. C'était vrai. Elle était là, si proche de lui.

_Elle ne doit pas me voir. Je ne suis pas en état de devoir encore une fois passer à côté d'elle sans rien lui dire, sans pouvoir profiter de sa présence._

Que faire ? Suivre son cœur ou suivre ses doutes ?

Il voulait la voir. Voir son visage égayé par les rires.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées, presque en courant, en suivant le son de la voix.

D'un geste, il ouvrit la porte qui menait vers les escaliers.

Et là, il la découvrit.

Sakura était penchée sur la rampe à rire seule comme une démente.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle resta un instant pétrifiée, puis soudain son rire la saisit à nouveau (et ben, on peut dire que le Chauve en costume Onizuka mérite vraiment le détour ).

Shaolan, se méprenant sur la cause de l'hilarité de Sakura, se vexa.

- C'est moi qui te fais rire autant ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ah, non...C'est pas toi, c'est l'autre, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- L'autre ?

- Aide-moi, Shaolan ! J'en peux plus ! C'est trop !

- Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes !

- C'est lui, là ! Il veut à tout prix se la jouer Onizuka et c'est...

- Mais qui ?

- Le Chauve... Il veut battre Onizuka sur son propre terrain ! Tu l'imagines avec une perruque oxydée, des piercing et des allures de bad boy, et se la jouant pote avec nous ? C'est...

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es dans cet état, dit-il avec un sourire. Allez, calme-toi ou tu vas finir par mourir de rire.

- Mais comment ? Y'a... y'a toujours son image dans ma tête !

Il réfléchit un moment.

Soudain, il recula d'un pas. Effrayé, il pointa Sakura du doigt.

Elle l'observa inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Panique pas mais je crois que j'ai vu, derrière toi, deux fantômes et...

Dans un hurlement, Sakura gravit les dernières marches, passa devant lui en coup de vent et courut à l'extrémité du toit.

- Ben, voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça, dit-il en la rejoignant.

- Ils sont où ?

- Partis. Je crois qu'ils avaient une réunion de famille, dit-il amusé.

- Tu... C'était un mensonge, hein ?

- C'était pour te calmer.

- Je t'ai demandé de me calmer, pas de m'effrayer ! dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- C'était la seule solution ! Il fallait bien t'effacer la vision burlesque du Chauve en version Onizuka. Et comme je sais que tu as peur des fantômes et de tous ces trucs bizarres, dit-il en levant les bras et en avançant vers elle tel un zombi.

- Je ne te remercie pas, pour la peine ! fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Silence.

L'ambiance s'alourdit subitement entre eux.

Ils se tenaient à bonne distance, l'un de l'autre, à se regarder comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir dans les yeux de l'autre, quelle suite donner à leur échange.

- Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il en marchant.

- J'attends Tomoyo.

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'elle s'occupe aussi des préparatifs.

- Et je suppose que tu attends Eriol ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est un mec, il ne risque rien le soir. En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment pressé de rentrer chez moi.

- Tes sœurs ?

- On peut dire ça.

Il s'approcha de la grille et regarda le vide au-dessous de ses pieds.

Il était au bord du précipice avec Sakura. Un seul faux pas et il tomberait inexorablement vers les ténèbres. Mais comment lui dire ?

- Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui.

- Hein ?

- Fais ce que je te dis ou je m'en vais.

Il s'exécuta, intrigué.

A sa grande surprise, la main de Sakura se plaqua violemment sur sa joue.

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et la regarda, interloqué.

Elle lui souriait.

- C'était pour me défouler, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Te défouler ? Tu rigoles !

- Bah, non, dit-elle naïvement. Ça permet d'évacuer toutes les émotions contenues en moi depuis ces dernières semaines.

- Et t'as pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à violenter ?

- Réfléchis un peu ! Si j'avais trouvé la personne adéquate, tu ne l'aurais pas reçue cette gifle. T'es vraiment pas futé.

- On dirait bien que tu te paies ma tête.

- Tu crois ? dit-elle malicieuse.

- Viens ici ! dit-il en lui courant après.

- Je peux pas ! Mes jambes m'entraînent loin de toi sans que je le veuille ! Elles doivent être allergique à toi.

- C'est que t'es vraiment insolente !

- J'essaie d'être à ta hauteur !

Lorsque enfin il réussit à l'attraper, il la souleva du sol.

- T'es fou ! Repose-moi à terre !

- C'est toi qui voulais être à ma hauteur. T'as déjà le vertige, p'tite tête ? Ca m'étonne pas. T'es pas habituée à voir le monde d'aussi haut.

- S'il te plait, repose-moi ou je vomis sur ta belle veste froissée.

Il la repose alors sur terre.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, troublée par cette proximité. Les mains de Shaolan tenaient encore la taille de Sakura.

Lorsque leurs mains se rejoignirent près des hanches de Sakura. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent.

- Tu crois que le temps peut effacer les blessures ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais cru, dit-elle. Il reste toujours des traces quoiqu'on fasse. Je voulais tout oublier mais plus j'essaie, plus je me fais du mal. Je crois qu'il vaut toujours mieux accepter les blessures et ne pas tenter de les enfouir. Les accepter pour mieux les guérir et finalement pour mieux pardonner.

- Je sais que mes mots ne serviront à rien. C'est trop tard. Pourtant, je te jure que je n'ai jamais cherché à te tromper. Cette photo...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu t'excuses c'est comme si tu étais coupable... J'ai pas besoin de ça. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur en te confiant à moi cette nuit là. Je sais que ce n'était pas une manipulation de ta part. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, mais avoue que si ça avait été un autre, tu n'aurais pas subi ça. Je peux supporter les critiques qui me sont adressées mais jamais je ne supporterai qu'on te fasse le moindre mal parce que tu es avec moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux à chaque fois que j'y repense... Je suis incapable de contenter quelqu'un. Il faut toujours que je déçoive ceux que j'aime...

- On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, dit-il l'écartant doucement d'elle. Tu es prête à me pardonner alors que tu ne sais pas si je suis coupable. Je ne veux pas voir dans ton regard les doutes et le manque de confiance comme je le vois dans le regard de ma famille.

- J'ai pas de doute ! Je sais au fond de moi que tu es innocent !

- Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? Tomoyo ? Eriol ou...

- Non ! Personne ne m'a rien dit et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils savent quelque chose ?

- Non...

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda au fond de ses yeux.

- Tes yeux me disent que tu es innocent. Mon cœur me dit que tu es innocent. Même le vent le dit que tu es innocent ! Et si c'est pas vrai, alors laisse-moi le croire très fort ! Si fort que ça deviendra une vérité aux yeux du monde !

- Sakura...

Elle le lâcha puis baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là... Je ne m'en souviens plus... Et je le regrette tellement. J'aurais voulu rester à tes côtés pour avoir l'occasion de te voir dormir et émerger le matin avec ton sourire, me dire que je serai toujours la seule pour toi... Et moi... J'ai tout oublié de cette nuit... J'ai eu peur que tu me juges comme étant une fille facile. Je ne voulais pas de ça...

Les sanglots lui secouaient le corps.

Il la serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Moi, non plus je ne me souviens de rien, avoua-t-il. Et je le regrette tout comme toi. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu voir le soleil se lever sur toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et je peux te jurer que jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais une fille facile. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, non ?

Elle leva timidement son visage vers lui.

Il était sincère.

- Tu es prête à t'engager avec moi malgré tout ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus ?

- S'engager ? Tu me proposes le mariage ?

- Euh... Là, c'est prendre le TGV. On va commencer par le vieux train.

- Sans vouloir jouer les rabats joies, le TGV on l'a déjà pris depuis un bon moment, non ?

- Que dirais-tu si on y mettait un frein, histoire de bien profiter de ce qui nous est passé sous le nez sans qu'on le sache ?

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui conduis, dit Sakura.

- Je sens que les accidents de parcours vont être nombreux, se moqua-t-il.

- Pas cette fois-ci. Je ferai en sorte qu'aucun obstacle ne se dresse sur notre chemin.

Front contre front, ils se sourirent.

- Fais-moi penser à remercier Onizuka, dit-elle.

- Toi aussi, il t'a fait la morale ?

- Sans lui, je crois que je serai encore à me demander si ça vaut de souffrir par amour.

- C'est le meilleur. Mais pas question de lui dire, sinon il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça jusqu'à septembre, si ce n'est plus.

- Je sais comment le remercier ! dit-elle en s'échappant des bras de Shaolan.

- Comment ?

- Je vais de ce pas lui révéler mes mensurations ! dit-elle en courant.

- Ca va pas la tête ! Sakura !

Elle s'arrêta pour qu'il la rejoigne.

- Je rigolais.

- T'aimes me faire tourner en bourrique, hein ?

- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, mon chou.

- Une dernière chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne supporte pas les surnoms de ce genre. Ça me donne des frissons rien qu'à les entendre.

- Ah bon ! Toi tu peux me surnommer comme tu veux, mais pas moi ! fit-elle faussement furieuse.

- C'est pas ça, mais si tu savais les noms que mes ex m'ont donné. Ça craint vraiment...

- P'tite tête, alors ?

- C'est de bonne guerre, dit-il dépité.

C'est alors qu'une question assez importante passa dans son esprit. Sakura semblait l'avoir oublié. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais il fallait que tout soit clair entre eux.

- Sakura.

- Quoi ?

- Et Toya ?

- Bah, quoi, Toya ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- Lui dire quoi ? Il va devoir l'accepter, c'est tout.

- T'as pas de cœur ou quoi ? Il va avoir le cœur brisé.

- Le cœur brisé ?

- Une rupture, c'est difficile.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne vas lui dire qu'entre vous c'est fini, comme ça, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Shaolan ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as cru que...

- Tu pourrais finir tes phrases au moins ! dit-il fâché.

- Désolé mais c'est si drôle ! Toya est mon frère.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Bah, si.

- Tu veux dire que je me suis pris la tête sur son compte pour rien !

- On dirait que oui. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire une chose aussi stupide ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est Tomoyo qui...

Il surprit le regard amusé de Sakura.

- Elle voulait me rendre jaloux, c'est ça ?

- T'as tout deviné ! Un peu tard, mais c'est déjà ça.

- Là, je suis vexé !

- Ben, voyons.

Elle lui pinça la joue puis dévala les escaliers en riant.

_Tu es enfin à moi, Sakura. Et je te laisserai plus filer. Quelque soit les saisons, je ferai en sorte que la fleurs de cerisier demeure toujours sur son arbre._


	22. Ca ne va pas plaire à tout le monde

Chapitre 22 : ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde

Sa main cogna contre le réveil.

Il tomba.

Lentement, sa tête émergea de sous sa couette.

Encore un matin. Un matin comme les autres... pas tout à fait.

Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux chantent. Les arbres sont en fleur.

Elle était si confortablement installée sur son petit nuage rose qu'elle ne ressentait pas le vertige malgré l'attitude.

- Je suis amoureuse ! proclama-t-elle en serrant son coussin entre ses bras. Je suis amoureuse ! Je suis...

- En retard !

En voyant Tomoyo sur le pas de sa porte, Sakura se replongea sous sa couette.

- T'as le don de casser ma joie, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser.

Elle ressortit sa tête.

- Je plaisantais. On a encore le temps.

- Je peux me rendormir ? demanda Sakura.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? dit-elle en faisant une mine menaçante.

- Non.

- Alors, tu me racontes enfin ce qui s'est passé entre Shaolan et toi ? Me faire patienter toute une nuit, ça a été... tragique. Tu ne peux pas savoir ! J'ai passé une nuit blanche à élaborer tous les scénarios possibles. Vraiment, je te retiens pour ton coup foireux !

- J'avais besoin de temps pour me dire que c'était bien la réalité. Je voulais garder ça pour moi encore quelque temps avant d'en parler à ma meilleure amie. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Raconte-moi vite et ensuite je verrai.

- Et bien...

Tomoyo buvait les paroles de Sakura. Le récit de sa réconciliation s'imprégnait au fur et à mesure dans son esprit. A la fin du récit, Tomoyo resta muette.

- Tomoyo ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis émue ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. Ça surpasse tous mes scénarios ! J'aurais voulu être là pour immortaliser ce moment ! Pourquoi ne pas le rejouer devant moi ! proposa-t-elle en prenant les deux mains de Sakura dans les siennes.

- Tu plaisantes, hein ?

- Non, tu me livreras le moindre de vos paroles et j'en ferai un scripte. Ensuite, on le mettra en scène avec les costumes et l'ambiance ! J'imagine la scène... ce sera...

- Reviens sur terre. Je ne crois pas que Shaolan se prêtera au jeu.

- Si tu lui demandes gentiment, il dira oui.

- On verra... Bon, je vais prendre une douche !

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de sa porte.

- Je voudrais te poser une question, Tomoyo. Je veux que tu me répondes franchement sans rien me cacher.

- Sakura...

- Ca concerne cette photo. Tu sais qui l'a prise ? Dis-le moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux pouvoir regarder en face celui qui m'a fait endurer ça, et voir s'il regrette son geste.

- Alors tu sais que ce n'est pas Shaolan.

- Bien évidemment que ce n'est pas lui !

_Et même si Phoebe me désapprouve,_ se dit-elle_, je ne peux pas me résigner à ne pas aimer Shaolan._

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- C'est Meilin, répondit Tomoyo.

- Merci !

Et la porte se referma.

* * *

Etonnée, Yelan resta au pas de la porte de la salle à manger à regarder son fils.

Ses filles descendirent en chahutant mais se turent en voyant leur mère jouer les espionnes.

- Qu'avez-vous, mère ? demanda Shefa. Avez-vous aperçu un fantôme ?

Elle leur désigna Shaolan du doigt.

- Il est bien matinale, aujourd'hui, remarqua Feimei.

- Et ça fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas mangé autant, dit Futie. Encore heureux qu'il fasse du sport, je n'ose pas imaginer les calories qu'il prend en ce moment.

- Ca veut certainement dire qu'il a enfin fait la paix avec Meilin, dit Falen pleine d'espoir. J'en avais assez de voir notre cousine ignorée par notre frère à chaque fois qu'elle nous rendait visite.

Elles entrèrent.

- Bonjour !

- Tu es bien joyeux, dit Shefa.

- Plus que joyeux ! Et personne ne pourra me gâcher cette magnifique journée !

- Et pouvons-nous connaître la raison d'un tel revirement de situation, alors qu'hier encore tu déambulais dans cette maison comme un zombi ?

- Tu as pardonné à Meilin ? demanda Falen.

- Non, et ça ne risque pas. J'ai failli perdre mon trésor à cause d'elle et ça je lui en veux toujours.

- Un trésor ? s'étonna Futie. Lequel ?

- Bonjour, ma tante !

- Bonjour, Eriol.

- Eriol, ça ne te gêne pas si on fait un détour avant de nous rendre au lycée ?

- Tu veux encore surprendre Kyo et sa mystérieuse inconnue ?

- Non, je verrai ça un autre jour. Alors, t'es d'accord ?

- Oui.

Ce fut le premier petit-déjeuner qu'il prenait entier sans devoir quitter la pièce précipitamment. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, les deux cousins prirent congé de leur famille.

- Le diagnostic ?

- Il semblerait que votre fils soit bel et bien amoureux, mère.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Qui ouvre la bouteille de champagne pour fêter cet évènement si rare ?

- Vous oubliez que cette fille est peut-être Sakura, la maîtresse des cartes, souligna Shefa. Si c'est bien elle, comme nous le disait Meilin, je vous conseillerai de n'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne que lorsque Shaolan aura découvert l'identité de sa belle.

- Toujours le mot pour casser l'ambiance, dit Falen.

- Désolée si je suis d'une nature plus sensée que vous.

- Laissons faire les choses, intervient Futie. Nous verrons bien si cette relation durera ou pas.

* * *

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, dit Eriol.

- Moi, aussi ! avoua Shaolan, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que nous allons chercher Sakura et Tomoyo.

- C'est ça !

- T'as l'air d'un gamin.

- Je sais. Mais je suis tellement heureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

- Faudrait tout de même que tu redescendes de ton nuage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu oublies que ton petit couple va devoir passer aux rayons X de tes fans et de tes critiques. Sakura va encore en baver. Sincèrement, vous devriez cacher votre relation.

- Pas question !

- Réfléchis un peu au lieu de jouer les égoïstes ! Toi tu ne crains rien mais Sakura, si. Tu peux la protéger des attaques frontales mais pas des messes basses. Tu as déjà vu de quoi était capable ta propre cousine. Crois-tu que les autres prendront des gants avec Sakura ? Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais ne rien dévoiler de votre relation. Après tout, vous pouvez toujours vous voir en dehors.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'écraser devant la volonté des autres !

- Shaolan ! Tu...

- Non ! Ecoute, Eriol, je sais que tu dis ça pour notre bien mais si on se cachait c'est comme si on avait commis une faute en sortant ensemble, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux leur montrer que mon couple est assez fort pour se sortir des mesquineries. Sakura te dirait la même chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle est forte.

- Je l'espère.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison des Kinomoto.

Shaolan sortit et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard sur Sakura qui poussait Tomoyo devant elle. Elles s'immobilisèrent en voyant Shaolan.

- Je ne savais pas que nous aurions un chauffeur, ce matin.

- C'est juste pour m'assurer que vous ne soyez pas en retard comme tous les matins, répondit-il en faisant la bise à Tomoyo.

- Un conseil, dit-elle, n'habitue pas Sakura à ça, parce qu'elle prend vite des mauvaises habitudes. Elle serait capable de se prendre pour une personnalité.

- Toi depuis ce matin tu me cherches ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

- C'est de ta faute. Je te fais payer ma nuit blanche.

Elle entra dans la voiture.

- Et après elle m'accuse d'être rancunière, déclara Sakura boudeuse.

- Tu rentres ou pas ? demanda Shaolan, amusé.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre au...

Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis sourit.

- Allez on y va, p'tite tête !

- Toi, tu m'énerves !

- Je sais.

Le chemin vers l'école fut ponctué par les rires des quatre jeunes gens.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur école, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à l'idée qu'ils allaient encore faire l'objet de commentaires. Leur réconciliation n'allait-elle pas en étonner plus d'un après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

_C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je dois me montrer forte. Et puis, cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas toute seule. Shaolan est avec moi. Il me soutient._

D'ailleurs, elle ressentait son courage passer entre leurs mains entrelacées.

Mais lorsque le moment tant craint arriva, la nervosité s'empara d'elle.

Elle resta sur le trottoir à regarder les élèves entrer dans l'école.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je peux..._

- Courage.

Elle tourna la tête pour le voir derrière elle. Il lui saisit la main. Et la tenant fermement, ils traversèrent la rue, suivis de Eriol et de Tomoyo.

- Wouah ! Ne me dites pas que le club est reformé !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kyo.

- Si, répondit Tomoyo tout aussi satisfaite que lui.

- C'est Génial, ça ! Et je vois en plus que le premier couple s'est formé pour de bon. C'est émouvant.

- Tu ne nous prépares pas un de tes spectacles à deux balles, hein ?

- T'inquiète, Eriol. Je joue à guichet fermé aujourd'hui. Donc, réservez pour demain.

Kyo ralentit l'allure pour se mettre à la hauteur de Eriol qui traînait un peu en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- Tu parles d'eux, dit Kyo en désignant de la tête les regards qui bifurquaient sans discrétion vers Shaolan et Sakura.

- Ca y va déjà de leurs commentaires. Shaolan est inconscient.

- Tu ne vas pas le changer.

- Mais je pensais qu'au moins il penserait à Sakura. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Tu te fais du souci.

- Shaolan est mon cousin et Sakura est une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je veux leur éviter de souffrir.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, Eriol. Il vaut mieux que tout soit clair pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils comprendront que leurs mesquineries ne toucheront pas Shaolan et Sakura, ils cesseront de cracher pour rien.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Dans leur salle de classe, ils furent tous étonnés de voir Onizuka.

Il était assis en tailleur sur sa table dans une pose de bouddha avec un habit pourpre de moine bouddhiste sur le dos ainsi que ses perles autour du cou.

- Bah, vous êtes devenu moine, m'sieur ? se moqua Kyo.

Lentement, Onizuka rouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis un disciple de notre grand Bouddha.

- C'est quoi encore cette connerie !

- Je vais vous conférer sa resplendissante lumière mes chers agneaux.

- Vous nous faîtes flippez, là. Sérieux, arrêtez votre blague.

- Asseyez-vous et ouvrez vos livres à la page soixante-trois. Notre journée démarrera sur la passionnante géographie de la Chine, ce pays si merveilleux et plein de...

- Hey, Onizuka ! s'écria Shaolan en le secouant ! Réveillez-vous !

Ils fixèrent alors ses yeux qui étaient devenues hagards.

- C'est grave ?

- Je crois qu'il a eu la visite du Chauve et il a malheureusement succombé, répondit Kyo d'un ton grave.

- C'est pas possible ! s'écria Shaolan. Pas un homme aussi doué que lui ! Pourquoi le destin doit-il toujours nous enlever les hommes les plus méritants ! La vie est cruelle !

- Il faut le sauver ! Il faut tout essayer ! Il ne peut pas nous abandonner alors que nous avons tant besoin de lui !

- C'est bon, les mecs ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls comme comiques.

- Comment revenir sur les effets du poison ? demanda Shaolan en ignorant le groupe des cinq sorcières.

- Il nous faut une méthode radicale ! dit Kyo.

- Quels sont ses chances ? demanda un autre garçon.

- Je dirais qu'elles sont minimes mais nous devons tout tenter, répondit-il.

- Franchement, y'a que vous pour nous sortir un tel ramassis d'idioties.

- Toi, Shina la sorcière, va faire un tour pour voir si j'y suis, dit Kyo. A moins que… J'ai une meilleure idée !

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille tel un prédateur.

- Dégage ! Ne me touche pas !

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire en voyant Kyo la poursuivre entre les tables. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'attraper, il la tira par le bras pour l'amener vers Onizuka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette pimbêche ? demanda un de ses camarades.

- Elle va être notre électrochoc !

- Alors là, pas question ! objecta-t-elle.

- Oh que si ! affirma Kyo. Tu ne veux pas avoir toute la classe sur le dos ?

- Espèce de...

- Chut, dit Shaolan. Une fille impolie, c'est pas joli.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? accepta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Kyo se pencha à son oreille. Shaolan tenta d'écouter mais Kyo le tenait à distance avec son bras.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ! cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une call girl !

- Ta tête sur une affiche où tu serais en petite culotte et avec un fouet, ça ne va pas plaire à ta maman. C'est tout de même une députée, non ?

- Très bien ! Mais tu me paieras ça, Ling !

De mauvaise grâce, elle se pencha à l'oreille de Onizuka puis chuchota les mots.

Tout à coup, Onizuka bondit sur les pieds et sauta sur Shina.

- Débarrassez-moi de ce pervers !

- Qui tu traites de pervers, la sorcière ? demanda Onizuka.

- Vous ! dit-elle en se relevant, furieuse.

- Putain, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est devenu de la gelée, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Opération réussie ! Vous êtes exceptionnel, docteur Ling, le félicita Shaolan.

- Je dois cette réussite à ma longue analyse de ce poison communément appelé le Chauve.

- Vous méritez un prix Nobel pour cet exploit.

- J'avoue que je le mériterais.

- C'est bon, là ! dit Eriol. Revenez parmi nous.

- Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit.

- A mon avis, Sakura, mieux vaut pour nos chastes oreilles ne pas le savoir, conseilla Tomoyo.

- C'est la dernière fois que je rencontre ce fou de Bouddha sans avoir mangé, maugréa Onizuka. J'ai été vulnérable.

- Et pourquoi est-il venu vous voir ?

- Pour me parler de cette fête après le championnat de sport. Il a réussi à me placer son Bouddha dedans et je sais même pas comment.

- Il est d'accord pour la fête ?

- Oui.

- Yes ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a décidé d'y participer. Donc, ça va être mortel à chier.

- Et vous allez le laissez gâcher notre fête ?

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Onizuka.

- Bien sûr que non ! Cette fête sera tellement géniale que même les journaux du monde en parleront pendant des mois ! Avec Onizuka pas moyen de s'ennuyer ! Je suis le sauveur des situations désespérées. La preuve, j'ai bien réussi à remettre ce débauché sur le droit chemin.

- Débauché ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne parlez pas de moi, dit Shaolan en faisant claquer les articulations de ses doigts.

- Bien sûr que non, mon pote ! lui assura Onizuka en lui donnant une légère tape amicale dans son dos.

- Je préfère ça.

- Alors, ma p'tite Sakura, ma théorie sur les dangers de la cigarette ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit. Ça me fera peut-être mal à long terme pourtant j'y suis accro. Y'a pas de logique.

- De quoi ils parlent ces deux-là ? demanda Kyo.

- Je me pose également la question, dit Shaolan perplexe.

* * *

- Vous avez vu ça ? s'indigna Meilin. Ça me donne envie de gerber.

- Comment ont-ils pu se remettre ensemble ? s'étonna Jade. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- Je vous avez dit que cette fille était du genre à s'accrocher, affirma Faye. Elle s'est faite humiliée devant toute l'école et malgré cette leçon, elle recommence à le séduire. Ça doit être une maso, y'a pas d'autres explications.

- Regardez-les ! fit Meilin en colère. Rien qu'à la voir collée à lui ça me donne envie d'aller la voir pour la décoller et lui coller une baffe ! Non, je ne veux plus voir ça !

Elle s'éloigna.

- Pauvre Meilin. Elle a tout fait pour le bien de Shaolan et finalement, ils se sont fâchés à cause de cette pute. A sa place, j'aurais trop la haine.

- Elle va bien trouver un moyen de les séparer, sinon je m'en occuperai, dit Jade.

- La panthère se réveille enfin, dit Faye. C'est bien. La future madame Li doit pouvoir protéger son territoire.

- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt au lieu de me reposer sur Meilin. Elle n'est pas encore au point. Mais j'aime bien l'idée que les gens croient que c'est elle qui tire les ficelles.

- Tu n'aimes pas te mettre au premier plan, c'est connu.

- Je préfère agir dans l'ombre, c'est plus mesquin.

- Je me demande quelle tête ferait ton futur mari s'il savait que cette photo est une de tes idées.

- Voilà pourquoi ça doit rester un secret. Tu le comprends, Faye ?

- Très bien. Que dirais-tu d'éloigner Meilin pour un moment et nous servir d'un autre pion ?

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oui.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

**A suivre...**

**Et encore ces mots... !**

**Pour ceux qui espéraient tant que le couple vedette se forme, votre souhait est enfin exhaussé !**

**Sakura : j'ai pas choisi de l'être mais c'est là l'innamoramento...**

**Feylie : je sais. C'est l'amour ça. On est violemment frappé par l'éclair.**

**Moi, aussi ça m'a ému de ressouder ce couple si cher à mon coeur. Malheureusement, les ennuis ne sont pas derrière eux comme vous le devinez certainement. A moins que j'ai une crise de sadisme aiguë, je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop les faire souffrir (j'ai dit pas trop ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra s'attendre à quelques blessures, je sais pas...)**

**Feylie : je ne comprends plus pourquoi, j'ai du sang sur mes doigts...**

**(Ça c'est mon cd Mylène Farmer qui tourne en rond, alors vous comprenez...)**

**Bon, j'arrête sinon je sens que je vais vous faire un résumé des chapitres suivants.**

**Donc, n'oubliez pas la p'tite reviewpour la finpour me prouver quels lecteurs géniaux vous êtes, et...**

**Je vous dit à dans une semaine !**

**Merci **


	23. La fête du sport

**Salut tout le monde ! Une semaine de passée, une nouvelle se présente !**

**Ouvrons donc la séance, sur mes délirants "coucous" habituels : **

**- Marion-moune : la réconciliation t'a plu ? Ca se voit ke t'es une fan de notre couple Shaola/Sakura. Qui ne le serait pas ? Voyons voir si la suite va te plaire.**

**- My-skin : si je t'ai donné envie de lire le manga GTO, je suis trop contente ! Faut absolument ke tu le lises, c'est trop dément ! Et tu sais koi, je prévoie de faire une fic sur notre prof Onizuka (chut, c'est un secret). Je suis aussi contente ke ma fic te plaise à ce point. Merci.**

**- Sinkha : normalement, tu auras tes réponses sauf pour la découverte de l'identité de la maîtresse des cartes par Shaolan (c'est français ou pas ?). Patience, mais je peux déjà te dire ke ça va barder pour notre couple et tout leur entourage. L'ouragan Feylie fait beaucoup de dégâts sur les fics.**

**Coucou à Vaasa, Akarum et toutes les autres ! Merci de suivre les folies de Feylie ! **

**Bon, j'ai terminé avec mon pénible blabla. Je vais stopper les dégâts.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 23 : La fête du sport

L'école Tao avait en l'espace d'une nuit pris des allures festives. Cela changeait de la grisaille et de l'austérité habituelle des lieux.

A l'entrée, une gigantesque banderole colorée aux côtés des nombreuses décorations annonçait les couleurs de cette journée qui promettait d'être exceptionnelle.

Les stands associatifs avaient pris leur quartier dans la cour de l'école, invitant les élèves à s'inscrire à des clubs qui ouvraient enfin leurs portes après des semaines d'attente. Les sollicitations fusaient de toutes part, en attendant que les épreuves débutent.

Alors que la plupart des élèves et leurs professeurs profitaient de ce moment de liberté, une classe faisait un dernier briefing.

Une casquette sur la tête et une chemise de base-ball sur le dos (on se demande pourquoi puisqu'il n'y a pas d'épreuves de base-ball, mais bon avec Onizuka, faut pas se poser de question ), Onizuka faisait les cents pas à travers la pièce avec sa batte de base-ball dans les mains qu'il ne cessait de frapper dans sa paume.

- Il y a quatre disciplines qui vont départager les terminales : le relais 400 m féminin, le relais mixte, le basket et le volley. Si on veut obtenir la première place au classement général, on doit obligatoirement remporter toutes les épreuves, sans exception !

- Toutes les gagner ! Vous pariez gros, là !

Onizuka tira une tête de dangereux mafioso et dévisagea l'élève imprudent.

- J'espère que c'est pas des doutes que je ressens dans cette classe parce que sinon...

- On y croit, m'sieur !

- On l'aura cette suprême victoire !

- Bien sûr que vous l'aurez ! Vous êtes avec le Great Teacher Onizuka ! Avec moi, y' a pas de doutes, que des certitudes ! La victoire est à nous ! Et puis... vous m'avez promis de tout faire pour que je sorte avec mlle Yin. Vous avez pas le droit de me décevoir !

- Entendu, on fera le maximum.

- De toute façon, reprit-il, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. La seule classe qui peut nous dérober le titre est...

- La terminale A ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœurs.

- Exact ! Ils sont forts ! Ils sont entraînés ! Ce sont des sport… !

- Vous êtes censé les déprécier pas leur lancer des fleurs, coupa Shaolan.

- Tais-toi Li, je sais ce que je fais ! Il faut voir la vérité telle qu'elle est : ils risquent de l'emporter. Mais vous, vous avez une équipe soudée autour d'un prof génial. Et vous avez un mental d'acier ! Nous pouvons les vaincre et nous les vaincrons ! Et comme ça, je pourrais avoir mlle Yin !

- On voit tout de suite vos centres d'intérêts.

- Mais si on devait arriver second, qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

Le visage de Onizuka s'obscurcit.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise ? dit-il avec un air menaçant en frappant violemment sa batte sur le tableau noir.

Devant les fissures que Onizuka avait provoquées, ils déglutirent péniblement. Leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil avec un tel professeur.

- Euh... On va gagner, c'est certain.

- Je savais que vous comprendriez vite, dit-il tout sourire. Bon, puisque les choses sont claires, allez vous défoulez en attendant les épreuves !

Ils ne se le firent pas redire deux fois. Les chaises grincèrent et la classe se désemplit aussitôt.

- Je crois qu'Onizuka tient vraiment à sa victoire, dit Aya. Vous croyiez qu'on pourra remporter tous nos matches de volley ?

- J'espère bien, dit Sakura. Faut pas oublier Hay Lin qui est tout de même la championne de l'école.

- C'est la seule douée dans l'équipe, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Peut-être, mais l'année dernière, dit Aya, on s'est lamentablement rétamé. Elle est partout sur le terrain. Je vous le jure ! A elle seule, c'est une équipe (faut pas non plus exagérer ).

- Avec les entraînements d'Onizuka, vous pensez réellement perdre ? demanda Kyo. Pensez que si on rate la première place, nos têtes vont servir de lampadaire à Onizuka.

- Pas besoin de nous le répéter, soupira Sakura.

- Et vous, pour le foot ? demanda Tomoyo. Ça va aller ?

- Ca passera comme une lettre à la poste, dit Shaolan sûr de lui.

- Toujours à se vanter, hein ? dit Sakura en le frappant au ventre.

- Doucement ! Tu vas blesser la vedette, dit-il.

" Inscrivez-vous au softball ! N'hésitez pas, rejoignez-nous !"

- Et voilà que ça recommence comme toutes les années à la même période, soupira Kyo.

- Tu vas t'inscrire à un club ?

- A part celui de boxe chinoise, non, répondit Shaolan.

- Moi, je voudrais bien entrer dans le club d'athlétisme, dit Sakura.

- Fais-le, dit Eriol. A moins que tu ne sois une débutante.

- Oh que non ! s'écria Tomoyo. Sakura était la meilleure dans notre ancien lycée. Vous devriez la voir courir. Elle est étonnante !

- J'ai hâte de te voir lors du relais, dit Shaolan en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Sakura.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses assister à mon show, vu qu'il se déroule en même temps que votre match de foot avec la terminale A. Et vu que tu ne concoures pas pour le mixte. T'es tenu d'assister à ton match.

- T'en ais certaine ?

- T'as pas regardé le programme ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Mais je te l'ai montré, hier !

- Bah... A vrai dire, j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment là.

- Surtout ne me dis pas quoi ! dit-elle en s'éloignant à grande enjambée.

Il courut pour la rattraper sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

" Bienvenue à nos chers élèves ! Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour cette fête du sport ! Je vous présente donc le programme de cette journée qui j'espère sera mémorable pour vous tous ! Les épreuves de volley, trente minutes chacune, se dérouleront de 10 h à 13 h 30 avec une coupure pour le déjeuner. Les épreuves de basket d'une durée de quarante minutes commenceront dès 13 h jusqu'à 18 h. En ce qui concerne le relais féminin, il se déroulera à 16h 30 juste après le relais mixte. Les épreuves de volley vont commencer dans une demi-heure. Nous exhortons donc nos ravissantes sportives à se rendre dans les vestiaires ! Bonne journée à tous et à toutes !"

Le temps semblait s'être figé depuis la déclaration du proviseur adjoint.

Les élèves se regardaient d'un oeil interrogateur et inquiet.

- C'était le chauve, là ? dit Eriol aussi traumatisé que les autres.

- Oui, répondit Tomoyo.

- Il a bien dit "ravissantes sportives" ? s'enquit Shaolan. J'ai pas rêvé, hein ?

- Arrête ! le pria Kyo. Rien d'y repenser, ça me fout les jetons. Ça fait trop sadique venant de lui.

- Le syndrome Onizuka est bel et bien en train de se répandre, conclut Eriol.

- Oui, admit Shaolan, mais Onizuka ça fait partie de sa personnalité et puis au fond, on sait que c'est pour rigoler qu'il joue les pervers. Mais le Chauve...

Ils frissonnèrent de dégoût.

- Ca fait... trop pervers ! Les filles, je vous interdis de rester seule avec le Chauve ! décréta Kyo.

" Comment ça vous parlez comme moi !

- Otez vos sales pattes de mon micro, Onizuka !

- C'était mon discours, ça ! Vous avez pas le droit de me piquer ma place ! Y'a qu'un seul Onizuka dans cette école et dans ce monde, et c'est moi ! Le Great Teacher !

- Un professeur de pacotille, oui ! Dégagez de là ! Vous blessez les oreilles de mes chers élèves adorés avec vos piaillements !

- Ce sont mes "chers élèves adorés", pas les vôtres !

- Lâchez ce micro, Oni... !"

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

- Je crois que ce championnat va être bien différent des précédents où on mourrait d'ennuie !

- Tu l'as dit, Li !

Shaolan sentit les poils de son dos s'hérisser en reconnaissant cette voix moqueuse.

- Kendall, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Toujours aussi ravi de me voir, hein, Li ?

- Toujours.

Adam remarqua alors la main de Sakura dans celle de Shaolan.

- Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques un jour pour quelles raisons Kinomoto a accepté de sortir avec toi après ce que tu lui as fait.

Sakura sentit que Shaolan s'énervait. Et les garçons autour de lui, étaient dans le même cas.

- Et si on y allait ? proposa Tomoyo pour mettre fin à cette bataille silencieuse entre les garçons.

- Elle a raison, Shaolan, dit Eriol.

- C'est vrai, consentit Shaolan. Allons-y.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Le prince qui s'enfuit sans se battre. Alors, finalement, celles qui tirent les ficelles sont vraiment ces deux japonaises. Je me disais que tu n'étais plus le même ces derniers temps. Kinomoto a réussi à te faire avancer au pas. Plus d'aventures et plus de bagarres. Il manquerait plus qu'elle te fasse moine.

Shaolan fondit sur Adam. Il saisit son col.

- La leçon de l'autre jour semble t'être sortie de la tête, Kendall, dit-il menaçant. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, si tu le veux bien ?

- La dernière fois, j'ai été surpris ? Mais cette fois-ci, je t'attends de pied ferme, Li.

- Je t'en pris, Shaolan, laisse le ! cria Sakura.

Mais Shaolan n'en démordait pas.

Les deux garçons se toisaient du regard. Celui d'Adam avait une lueur moqueuse qui irritait encore plus Shaolan.

Son poing le démangeait.

- Je me demande si le plus manipulateur des deux n'était pas Kinomoto. Mon pauvre, Li ! Tu aurais dû lire plus attentivement la notice avant de te jeter sur elle.

Alors que tous s'attendaient à ce que Shaolan fasse éclater sa colère, celui-ci les surprit en relâchant Adam.

- Ta leçon est déjà terminée ? demanda Adam moqueur.

- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de plus à apprendre à un con de ton genre.

Sur ce, Shaolan lui tourna le dos en gardant la main de Sakura dans la sienne.

- On se retrouvera sur le terrain ! promit Adam en regardant la troupe s'éloigner.

- C'est ça !

- Un jour, il va vraiment s'en prendre une, dit Kyo.

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes, Shaolan ? demanda Sakura en s'immobilisant.

Il s'arrêta tandis que le groupe continuait sa route, en devinant aisément que Adam avait réussi à mettre son grain de sable dans le couple.

Sakura croisa ses doigts, nerveuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Rien... C'est plutôt que...

- Vas-y, dit-il amusé. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Et bien, je sais que tu ne te préoccupes pas de savoir ce qu'on dit sur toi, mais... moi, si ! Cette idée de devoir me justifier et justifier notre histoire, ça m'énerve ! J'en ai assez d'entendre qu'on...

Il lui pinça subitement le nez.

- Shaolan ! dit-elle en s'écartant furieuse.

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas frappé l'autre débile ?

- Non, mais c'est pas là la question !

- Pourquoi se justifier ? Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas les faire taire aussi vite, mais si on peut leur montrer que leurs mots ne nous atteignent pas, c'est nous qui gagnerons au final. J'ai pas besoin de prouver quoique se soit ou de démontrer je ne sais quoi... Je connais tes sentiments, tu connais les miens. C'est bon, non ? Et puis, même si tu dois me mener à la baguette, c'est pas bien grave... J'adore ça.

- Menteur, dit-elle faussement boudeuse. Si comme Kendall le dit, tu as changé, tu vas un jour me le reprocher.

- Tu vois un changement chez moi ? Je suis le même sauf que maintenant...

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- ... Maintenant, je suis exclusivement à toi.

- J'en doute, un peu.

- C'est pas gentil ça. Je suis fâché de voir que tu ne me crois pas.

- Et moi, je suis fâchée que tu m'ais crue, dit-elle avec un sourire. Comme tu le dis : je te mène à la baguette et gare à toi si tu dévies ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre de mon chemin.

- Je risque quoi ? De me changer en un animal inoffensif que tu ferais pourchasser...

Elle s'arrêta de rire.

A cette allusion, Sakura repensa à l'histoire de Phoebe. Phoebe qui semblait toujours lui reprocher sa décision de continuer son histoire avec Shaolan, puisqu'elle ne lui était toujours pas apparue dans ses rêves.

_Je lui ai promis de retrouver ce grimoire mais je n'ai toujours pas tenu ma promesse,_ songea Sakura peinée. _Je crois pourtant que son bien doit se trouver dans la famille de Shaolan. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Il ne me croira jamais si je lui dis qu'un fantôme m'a demandé de lui apporter un des biens de sa famille. Il va me prendre pour une folle si en plus je lui parle des magiciens qui lui veulent du mal._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Shaolan préoccupé par le silence de Sakura. J'ai dit quelque chose qui...

- Non ! Non... c'est juste que... Hé, t'as vu l'heure ! Je dois aller me changer !

- Sakura...

- On y va ! dit-elle en courant.

- Sakura !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_ se demanda-t-il sur place.

Sakura disparut dans le gymnase.

* * *

- On dirait vraiment un troupeau égaré dans un gymnase, déclara Kyo.

- Tu devrais vite les rejoindre, ironisa Shaolan.

- Très drôle. Mais franchement, c'est trop bien de voir ce spectacle.

- Tu l'as dit le singe. Ces filles en short, y'a rien de mieux !

Kyo se retourna pour voir Onizuka s'asseoir derrière eux dans les tribunes.

- Vous avez fini de vous disputer avec le Chauve ? demanda Shaolan.

- M'en parle pas ! Ce mec c'est un fou et un pervers !

- Vous parlez de vous, là ? s'enquit Eriol.

- Non, moi je suis sain d'esprit et sain de corps. C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime trop les femmes. Mais lui ! Il est pas bien !

- De toute façon, ajouta Eriol. Il reprendra ses esprits quand il verra que son comportement frise le ridicule.

- Et bien, vivement qu'il retrouve ses esprits, dit Kyo. Regardez, là-bas.

Atterrés, ils virent le proviseur adjoint qui tentait de plaisanter avec ses élèves. Soudainement, il se mit en tête de poursuivre une des filles qui s'enfuit à toute jambe devant son comportement étrange.

- Qui va lui dire que ça craint là ? dit Kyo.

- J'attends qu'il soit mis en examen pour harcèlement sexuel sur ses élèves, répondit Shaolan.

- Hey, regardez ! Mes deux japonaises préférées sont enfin sur le terrain ! s'écria Onizuka en dévalant les gradins.

- Onizuka ! cria Shaolan en le poursuivant. Reviens ici, espèce de pervers !

- Je crois qu'on aura plutôt deux mises en examen, dit Kyo amusé.

- Tu ne le suis pas ? demanda Eriol, surpris.

- Euh, si...

Kyo s'élança, à son tour, à la poursuite de Onizuka.

_Bizarre,_ songea Eriol. _Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Il ne semble plus intéressé par Tomoyo. Et c'est ce qui est bizarre. Est-il tombé amoureux de cette fille dont il nous cache l'identité ?_

Soucieux, Eriol descendit les gradins sans se presser. Il n'était pas pressé de se mêler aux délires du Chauve pourchassé par Onizuka qui l'était par Shaolan et Kyo. Une véritable scène ridicule.

Eriol posa à peine le pied sur le terrain qu'une voix féminine mais puissante s'éleva.

"- Que tous ceux qui n'ont rien à faire sur ce terrain aillent dans les tribunes ! J'ai une compétition qui doit commencer !

- Laissez-moi vous aider à renvoyer ces fous, mlle Suzumura, dit Onizuka en lui entourant les épaules de son bras.

Elle se dégagea promptement de son étreinte puis saisit son bras et le tordit.

- Si dans une minute chrono, je vois encore des troubles fêtes masculins fouler mon terrain, je leur ôterai sans hésiter, une partie fort précieuse de leur anatomie. Est-ce clair, messieurs ?

Sa menace fit mouche, car à la seconde tous les mâles décampèrent laissant la gente féminine sur place.

- Et vous, monsieur Onizuka ?

- Si vous me prenez par les sentiments...

Elle le relâcha et il décampa à son tour sans demander son reste.

- Radicale mais efficace, se moqua Tomoyo.

- Faut pas s'étonner, ajouta Sey. Ils y tiennent à leur machin.

Elles rirent toutes en choeur.

- Vous nous apprendrez à nous défendre comme vous l'avez fait ? demanda Aya.

- Bien sûr ! Je verrais si je peux proposer des cours de self-défense. Ça vous va, les filles ?

- Oui !

- Nous allons commencer le match sans quoi nous allons prendre du retard sur le programme. Je parie que l'autre match à déjà débuter. Bon, allez ! Tout le monde en place !

Les deux équipes, des classes de terminale C et D, se placèrent de part et d'autre du filet. Mlle Suzumura, en tant que arbitre, engagea la partie après avoir expliqué le déroulement du jeu et donné quelques consignes.

Dans les tribunes, la conversation ne portait pas sur le match. La menace de mlle Suzumura planait encore dans tous les esprits masculins et plus encore dans celui de Onizuka.

- C'est une folle, je vous le dis ! C'est quoi cette menace ! J'y tiens moi à mon appareil reproducteur ! En plus, elle m'a déboîté le bras, je vous le jure ! D'où elle tient sa force ? Ne me dites pas que c'était un homme, dit-il en frissonnant de dégoût.

- Dites pas n'importe quoi ! objecta Kyo. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

- C'est une femme dure et téméraire qui sait se faire respecter, rajouta Eriol.

- Et ben, plus question que je me frotte à elle. Moi, qui pensais qu'elle était juste froide et timide, en faite c'est une Rambo au féminin. Désolé, mais je préfère une fille que je peux enlacer dans mes bras et pas une fille qui m'enlacerait à me briser en quatre. Qu'est-ce tu regardes, Li ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, on est venu pour regarder un match pas pour faire la causette.

- C'est parce que ta copine est dans l'équipe que t'es autant intéressé ? se moqua Onizuka.

- Lâchez-moi les baskets ou je dis à mlle Suzumura que vous avez osé la traiter de travesti, prévient Shaolan. Je crois qu'elle vous loupera pas sur ce coup là.

- Là, c'est sur, je te raye de la liste de mes meilleurs potes.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! railla Shaolan.

- C'est tout de même dommage que le match ne dure que trente minutes, fit remarquer Kyo. C'est vraiment peu pour donner tout ce qu'on a dans les tripes.

- Mais ça aurait été impossible de respecter le temps normal avec un planning aussi chargé en une seule journée, nota Eriol. Déjà en trente minutes, on reste toute une matinée dessus. N'oublie pas qu'il y'a d'autres épreuves.

- Hé regardez c'est Sakura qui est au service ! Allez, mon ange, t'es la meilleure !

- Tu sais quoi, Eriol ?

- Quoi ?

- Heureusement que Shaolan n'assiste pas au relais, dit Kyo. Il serait capable de foutre la honte à Sakura en jouant les supporters.

- Allez ma fleur de cerisier ! cria Onizuka.

- C'est pas votre fleur ! objecta Shaolan. Allez supporter quelqu'un d'autre !

- Non, j'ai pas envie !

- Pourtant, vous allez le faire !

- Et comment tu vas m'y obliger, gamin ?

- Je vais aller raconter à une certaine personne que vous l'avez qualifiez de travesti.

- T'oseras pas.

- Vous croyiez ?

- T'oserais faire ça à un pote, ton meilleur pote ?

- Vous avez dit que vous ne l'étiez plus…

Eriol et Kyo soupirèrent de concert.

A ce rythme là, Shaolan et Onizuka allaient passer les trente prochaines minutes à se disputer.

- A la place de Sakura, dit Kyo, je me passerais bien de ces deux idiots comme fans.

- Eloignons-nous d'eux, proposa Eriol. Ils nous donnent trop la honte.

- Attends, je sens que mlle Suzu...

Kyo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un ballon frappa Onizuka à la figure.

- ... mura va frapper, finit-t-il avant d'exploser de rire comme tous ceux autour de lui.

* * *

- Ce mec va me rendre complètement dingue ! cria-t-elle.

- Mais Miki, revenez ! cria Onizuka en la poursuivant.

- La pauvre, rirent-ils.

Effectivement, pauvre Miki Suzumura !

Depuis qu'elle avait - pour son plus grand malheur - lancé le ballon de volley dans la figure de Onizuka, elle ne parvenait plus à se débarrasser de lui. Son cerveau avait dû être touché car il était devenu complètement obnubilé par elle.

Il était midi et durant les quatre précédents matches qu'elle avait eu à arbitrer, Onizuka ne lui avait laissé aucune trêve. Elle le voyait toujours dans les tribunes en train de brandir des banderoles censées lui déclarer sa flamme. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Comment était-elle parvenue à garder son attention rivée sur le déroulement des matchs ? Dieu seul le savait. Mais le plus important est qu'elle y soit parvenue.

- En tout cas, vous avez été remarquables les filles ! les félicita Kyo. Pour le moment, aucune défaite. Continuez comme ça pour votre dernier match et on les aura nos quatre points pour cette discipline.

- Merci mais c'est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire, dit Aya. Je vous préviens que la terminale A est invaincue comme nous et qu'elle est très forte.

- Vous avez vu le match qu'elle ont disputé avec la classe E ? demanda Sakura. Il parait que c'était génial.

- On n'a pas pu le voir mais les échos qui sont ressortis sont terribles, c'est vrai, dit Kyo.

- C'était du spectacle en trente minutes, déclara Eriol. Les deux équipes se sont données à fond.

- C'est ça le problème ! dit Sey. La terminale A a galéré pour vaincre la E dont c'était le premier match. Nous, on les a rencontré trois matches consécutifs plus tard, et on a quand même galéré alors qu'on n'aurait pas dû. Alors, vous imaginez un peu le niveau de la l'équipe A si la E est déjà pas si mal ?

- Oui, mais dites-vous que la composition du groupe n'était pas la même, répliqua Shaolan.

- Elles ont changé seulement deux joueuses, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Je vous avez bien, dit que cette Hay Lin était redoutable à elle seule, dit Aya. C'est cuit pour nous. C'est elles qui vont avoir les quatre points et nous... on va se contenter de trois.

- Ne partez pas perdantes ! rétorqua Shaolan. Et puis, dites-vous que...

- On pourra toujours rattraper ce point de retard au relais féminin, coupa Aya. Sakura peut nous faire gagner.

- Doucement, je ne suis pas Marion Jones ! Et puis, c'est un relais pas un cent mètres.

Shaolan s'immobilisa avec Kyo et Eriol, laissant s'éloigner les filles complètement obnubilées sur la question de savoir comment rattraper leur futur point de retard.

- Elles sont découragées alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore sur le terrain, dit Kyo.

- Il y a de quoi, dit Eriol. Faut se dire que Hay Lin sera peut-être une future volleyeuse professionnelle. Son équipe a certes des lacunes mais elle sait rattraper leurs erreurs. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle est douée.

- Bon d'accord, admit Shaolan, mais faut toujours y croire ! J'ai confiance en nos volleyeuses. Elles forment un groupe uni et elles s'amusent, ça se voit.

- C'est vrai qu'elles assurent sur un terrain, approuva Kyo. Par contre, faudra me dire comment elles ont appris à frapper aussi... Vous avez vu leur service ? Ça fait peur le truc. Vous avez vu le boulet de canon ?

- C'est surtout Sey qui maîtrise la technique, jugea Shaolan. Pour rien au monde, j'aurais voulu recevoir le service.

- C'est vrai qu'elles ont fait des efforts pas rapport à l'année dernière, dit Kyo. Sey n'était pas très douée pour les services et Aya peinait à la réception. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un vrai changement.

- C'est peut-être Onizuka, répliqua Eriol. C'est lui qui a été leur soit disant entraîneur. Je pensais qu'il passerait ces heures à les mater en short et finalement on dirait bien qu'il leur a appris à jouer correctement.

- Cette fête du sport nous réserve plus que des surprises, conclut Shaolan.

- Ce qui m'a surtout étonné, c'est les progrès de Meilin, reprit Kyo. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi douée pour le volley. En sport, elle ne montrait pas grand-chose jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- C'est parce qu'elle est avec ses deux copines, répondit Eriol, sinon elle a toujours aimé le sport. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle concoure pour le relais. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup épaulé Hay Lin. Finalement, je pense que notre équipe n'a vraiment aucune chance de remporter le dernier match.

- Dis-moi, Shaolan, tu as définitivement rayé ta cousine de ta vie ?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de le répéter ?

- Elle fait partie de ta famille, tu...

- Kyo, coupa-t-il, tu es mon meilleur ami et je crois que je rencontrerai jamais quelqu'un d'aussi sincère et de fidèle que toi, mais si t'entêtes vraiment à vouloir me réconcilier avec Meilin, je n'hésiterai pas à te rayer de ma vie.

- Laisse-lui une chance.

- Jamais ! Et même si la Mort me proposait de m'épargner si je lui pardonnais, je préfèrerais de loin aller brûler en enfer !

- Et si, c'était la vie de Sakura qui était en jeu ?

- Arrête, Kyo ! Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi surtout au sujet de Meilin ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je ne lui parle plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je ne veuille plus la considérer comme ma cousine ?

- Vous étiez tout de même proches lorsque vous étiez enfant.

- Ce qui fait donc un bail ! Tu veux vraiment que je lui pardonne après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir à Sakura et à moi ? Tu lui pardonnerais, toi ?

- Pardonner est bien plus noble que de haïr.

- Et bien, c'est que je ne possède pas cette qualité !

Shaolan s'éloigna à grande enjambée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Eriol.

- Je sais pas…

- Kyo ?

- Tu sais, dit-il, je pensais que jamais rien ne pourrait briser notre amitié. Je pensais qu'on se comprenait assez au point de se fier au conseil de l'un ou de l'autre. Je sais comment fonctionne Shaolan, je connais ses défauts. Mais je me disais que cette fois-ci il ferait preuve de discernement mais... Son entêtement commence vraiment à m'épuiser.

- Il suffit qu'on le déçoive une seule fois et c'est fini, il s'éloigne. Il fonctionne comme ça. Tu ne peux pas le changer.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il change, mais qu'il comprenne... S'il n'est pas capable de pardonner à un membre de sa famille, alors quel espoir j'ai qu'il me pardonne ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien ! Je plaisantais comme d'habitude.

- Kyo !

- J'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste, c'est tout. Et puis, parfois, on agit n'importe comment... La vie, elle est vraiment pas logique. Allez, viens ! Je sens la bonne cuisine de Tomoyo qui m'appelle, dit-il en courant.

_Alors, là, _songea Eriol. _J'ai bien la preuve que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Kyo. Tu n'es plus comme avant. Il y a une chose qui te tracasse mais quoi ? Je ne suis pas rassuré. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec nos émotions. _


	24. Mise sur tension

Chapitre 24 : Mise sur tension

Assis sur la pelouse, après un bon déjeuner, ils profitaient des dernières minutes de repos avant la reprise des épreuves.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas assister à votre match, soupira Kyo. On sera en plein dans le nôtre. Vous viendrez nous voir lorsque vous aurez terminé, hein ?

- Dès que vous verrez nos têtes d'enterrement, vous comprendrez l'issu de la bataille, dit Tomoyo. Ça ne va pas vous démotiver ?

- Quelque soit le résultat, on se fera fière de vous ! les rassura Eriol. Et puis, ça nous motivera plus pour gagner tous nos matches.

- Je vous le dit : c'est la terminale C qui remportera la palme ! déclara Shaolan. Et on fêtera ça ce soir !

- Moi, j'aurais préféré une fête privée avec Onizuka, dit Kyo. Les autres classes vont vraiment nous saper le moral.

- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ne pas en faire une sur le toit que squatte Onizuka ! proposa Shaolan.

- On risque de se faire remarquer, non ? rétorqua Aya.

- On refoule les autres élèves, répondit Shaolan.

- Je parlais du proviseur adjoint.

- Il y aura tellement de bruit dans l'école, qu'il croira seulement que c'est encore Onizuka qui fait des siennes.

- Mais s'il ne nous voit pas, il comprendra ce qu'il se passe sur le toit, ajouta Sakura.

- Et alors ? Au pire, on se fera renvoyer deux journées. Et en ce moment, vu qu'il veut être notre ami, on ne risque pas grand-chose. Alors ? On propose l'idée aux autres et à Onizuka ?

- C'est Ok !

- J'irais en parler à Onizuka dès qu'il aura arrêté sa fixation sur mlle Suzumura, dit Shaolan.

- Ah, parce que tu crois sérieusement que sa fixation va stopper comme ça ? railla Eriol. Je pense qu'il lui faudrait un deuxième ballon dans la figure pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

- Et bien, on s'en chargera ! décréta Kyo.

- Vous allez finir par nous le défigurer, dit Sey.

- Je me demande vraiment ce que vous pouvez trouver à ce pervers, dit Shaolan.

- Il sait parler au coeur des femmes, répondit Aya.

- Il trouve les mots qui nous touchent, renchérit Tomoyo.

- Il est attentif à tous ce qu'on fait, ajouta Sakura.

- Il est franc, rajouta Aya.

- Et enfin, il est très fort ! dirent-elles en choeur.

- Et quand il regarde dans le vide avec sa cigarette à la main, il est trop chou ! termina Sey.

- Vous ne voyez pas ses défauts ou quoi ? s'insurgea Shaolan. Il est pervers, coureur de jupon donc infidèle...

- Venant de toi, c'est pas très crédible, jugea Kyo moqueur.

Shaolan l'incendia du regard.

- Moi, je crois que celle qui aura le coeur de Onizuka pourra toujours lui faire confiance. Il n'est pas du genre à tromper sa petite amie. Quand quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, il le dit et ne s'encombre pas de mensonge... C'est ce que j'aime bien chez lui, dit Sakura. Franchise et fidélité sont l'unes des qualités que je recherche chez l'homme de ma vie.

- Bref, ce n'est pas Shaolan ! se moqua Kyo.

- Toi, la ferme !

- Dis-lui, Sakura ! Pas vrai qu'il est tout le contraire !

- Et toi, Shaolan que recherches-tu chez une femme ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est pas ça qui...

BONG.

- Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée ! dit Shaolan en se massant le poing qui avait servi à frapper le crâne de Kyo.

- C'est fini entre nous ! s'écria Kyo en faisant mine de pleurer.

- T'en veux un autre de coup ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Bon, alors tu nous le dit, reprit Tomoyo.

- Je dirais... comme Sakura. Franchise, fidélité...

- Tu vas finir par réfléchir à travers elle, si ça continue, fit remarquer Kyo d'un air moqueur.

- Toi, tu me cherches vraiment !

- Ca, c'est de ta faute ! Fallait être plus gentil avec moi tout à l'heure.

- Si une personne profite de ma confiance, elle ne vaut plus rien à mes yeux ! C'est enfin rentré dans ta tête ou bien je dois te le graver directement au cerveau ?

- Si les Li sont obstinés, les Ling ne le sont pas moins !

Les deux garçons se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre prêt à mordre.

Sakura se releva d'un bond et saisit le bras de Shaolan.

- Tu viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

- Ca peux pas attendre ? demanda-t-il tout en toisant Kyo du regard.

- Non.

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire là ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles faire profiter toute la classe de notre vie intime.

En entendant les gloussements qui commençaient à s'élever, Shaolan saisit promptement la main de Sakura et s'écarta du groupe.

Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sakura se retourna pour faire un clin d'oeil aux autres.

_Là, ils pourront calmer Kyo,_ se dit-elle. _Je me charge de cette tête de mule._

- Alors ? dit-il en s'immobilisant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire !

- Je vois que ton humeur ne s'améliore pas. C'est bien ma veine.

- On s'en fout de mon humeur ! Tu parles ou pas !

- J'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et tu me dis ça avec un sourire ! J'avais pas que ça à faire, moi !

- C'est vrai que te disputer avec ton meilleur ami, c'était plus urgent, railla-t-elle. Je viens de sauver une amitié qui allait être compromise.

- A qui la faute ? C'est pas la mienne ! C'est lui qui me bourre le crâne avec cette... !

Sakura venait de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'amusait à le voir s'énerver pour des broutilles.

- Et en plus, je suis le clown de service !

- J'ai pas dit ça, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais tu le penses !

- Shaolan, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de crier parce que je sens que tu vas perdre ta voix.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ma voix ! C'est lui, là !

- On dirait bien que je sors avec un gamin.

- Je ne suis pas un ga...

Sakura venait de lui sauter au cou.

- T'es vraiment stupide comme mec.

- Stupide ! Et en plus, tu m'in...

Elle fit taire sa réplique sous son baiser.

Il baissa les armes.

Pourquoi combattre quand la paix prenait le visage et le corps de Sakura ?

Il serra son étreinte, si désireux de sentir son corps contre le sien.

_Tu es celle que j'attendais, Sakura. Dans tes yeux, j'y vois ta sincérité. Dans tes mots, je perçois toujours ta franchise. Et à chaque fois que je te touche, que je t'embrasse, je sais que ce corps n'appartiendra à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Je suis enchaîné à toi et tu es devenue plus qu'une main que je sers pour ne pas me perdre dans le noir. Tu es devenue celle qui m'empêche de sauter de ce radeau que j'ai construit pour porter l'enfant que j'ai été... Je te confie mon coeur blessé. Je te confie tout de moi. Si seulement je pouvais tout de dire, tout t'avouer... peut-être un jour, quand j'aurais accepté. Mais pas maintenant alors que la douleur est encore trop vive malgré tout ce temps._

- Shaolan ?

Sakura le regardait.

Il avait une expression si attristée.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

Il saisit son poignet et ramena sa main vers ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser.

- Toujours à ruminer de sombres pensées ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je pensais juste à la peine que j'aurais si tu me quittais.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais !

- Tu dis ça mais personne ne peut en être certain. La vie nous réserve souvent des mauvaises surprises. Elle m'a gâté au début et ensuite, elle s'est dit : "Ce Li Shaolan est bien trop nanti, je dois rééquilibrer la balance avec quelques épreuves bien corsées, histoire de le voir bien galérer", railla-t-il.

- Elle est drôlement sadique cette Vie, alors ?

- Ne te moque pas ! Je suis sérieux. Je vais te perdre, je le sens. Il y a encore une chose qui va nous tomber sur la tête et nous séparer.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi pessimiste.

- J'ai peur Sakura, dit-il en plongeant son visage dans la nuque de la jeune fille, vraiment peur de ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

Le voir aussi touché, par un danger encore inexistant, troubla Sakura.

Shaolan était si difficile à cerner. Au premier abord, il paraissait si sûr de lui et si confiant comme un homme capable de contrôler les moindres aléas de sa vie. Et pourtant, derrière cette image se dissimulait un être rongé par les doutes. Douter des autres et douter de lui-même. Il avait tant besoin d'être rassuré mais pas avec ces mots qu'on adresse pour flatter l'ego. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré en se confrontant à ses démons. Il devait vaincre la source de son problème pour retrouver sa confiance en soi. Mais comment ? Elle ignorait tout de ce passé qu'il lui dissimulait et sur cette chose qu'il désirait à tout prix gagner et qu'il avait laissé échappé.

_J'espère qu'un jour tu me diras ce qui te ronge,_ se dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. _S'il le faut, j'attendrais l'éternité près de toi, mais un jour tu m'ouvriras cette porte secrète qui mène à tes cauchemars. Et je te jure que ce jour là, je saurai t'aider à les chasser de ta vie._

* * *

Le reflet de son visage se reflétait dans le miroir.

Elle rajusta sa queue de cheval.

_Je voudrais savoir ce qui le tracasse vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui risque de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Moi, je ne vois rien. Si seulement je pouvais le rassurer une bonne fois pour toute._

Elle entendit alors des sanglots lui parvenir.

Bizarre. Elle pensait être seule dans les toilettes.

_Un fantôme ? _se demanda-t-elle un peu effrayée. _C'est pas possible que s'en soit un._

Malgré sa frousse, Sakura se rapprocha et frappa à la porte du cabinet.

Seuls des pleurs lui répondirent.

_C'est un fantôme bien malheureux... Tu dis n'importe quoi Sakura. Reviens sur terre._

- Hé, le fantôme, tu as un problème ?

- Aucun alors va-t-en !

- Meilin !

- Quoi ? dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte. T'as pas compris ou je dois te le répéter ?

- Tu pleures ?

- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, railla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Meilin qui aspergeait son visage d'eau s'arrêta pour toiser Sakura.

- T'as pas autre chose à faire que de me pomper l'air ? Je vais bien alors bye-bye.

Sakura demeura sur place.

- T'es vraiment du genre à t'accrocher, hein ?

- Tu n'es peut-être pas une amie mais quand je vois une personne malheureuse j'essais de l'aider.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Une nouvelle mère Térésa.

- T'auras beau me railler, je ne te laisserai pas tant que je ne serai pas rassurée que tu ailles bien.

Elle soupira.

- C'est toi mon problème alors comment veux-tu que j'aille bien si tu es dans les parages ?

- Ca a un rapport avec un garçon ? Ou bien avec ta famille ?

- Les deux. Ça te va, là ?

- Non, tu viens juste d'aiguiser ma curiosité. Va falloir m'en dire plus.

- Ecoute, Kinomoto.

- Appelle-moi Sakura. Moi, je t'appelle bien par ton prénom.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas amie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me confier à toi. Et puis, t'as pas de fierté ou quoi ? Je t'ai humiliée devant toute l'école et toi...

- En quoi avoir pitié de quelqu'un est un manque de fierté ?

- Je te fais pitié ? Dégage !

- Pas envie, rétorqua-t-elle. Intérieurement, je me marre de te voir dans cet état. Voir la redoutable Li Meilin pleurer dans les toilettes, c'est une vraie victoire pour moi. Tu vois je me sens complètement vengée alors que je n'ai rien eu à faire. Les dieux doivent être avec moi.

- Ca pour être avec toi, ils le sont ! Par ta faute, Shaolan ne veut plus me voir. Lorsque je vais chez lui, c'est à peine si je ne suis pas accueillie comme une étrangère... Alors qu'autrefois, on était si lié. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, il ne me considérerait pas comme une moins que rien ! Je te déteste, Kinomoto ! Je te hais ! Je te voue au diable ! Tu n'es qu'une intrigante ! Une sorcière ! Une démone !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est bon ? Tu t'es assez défoulée, là ? demanda Sakura.

- Attends encore un peu que je trouve mes mots.

- Tu voudrais voir un monstre surgir pour me bouffer les entrailles et faire un manteau de ma peau.

- Ouais, absolument !

- Qu'un vampire me suce le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte tout en prenant son temps pour bien me faire souffrir.

- Ca aussi !

- Que les extra-terrestres viennent me chercher pour me faire subir des centaines - que dis-je - des milliards de tests plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- Ce serait parfait !

- Entendu, je les contacterai pour toi. Ça te va ? Je serai bien punie, là ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Comment peux-tu me remonter le moral alors que moi je rêve de ta mort ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles me voir six pieds sous terre. T'aurais personne d'autre à haïr, non ?

- Ouais… et puis Shaolan m'en voudrait encore plus.

- Donc, il ne veut plus te parler à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute puisque c'est moi qui aie tout déclenché. Attends une minute ! Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne.

- C'est quoi ?

- T'es pas normale ! A ta place, je ne parlerais pas à quelqu'un qui m'a causé autant de tort. Tu sais que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de...

- On en parle plus ! Mais c'est vrai qu'à un moment je voulais te crever les yeux. J'ai même pensé à utiliser une poupée vaudou pour te faire souffrir bien comme il faut mais j'ai abandonné, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de jouer les sorcières... Je voudrais te demander pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir été jusque là pour me séparer de Shaolan ?

- Tu l'as dit : juste pour vous séparer. S tu savais le nombre de filles qui ont voulu mettre le grappin sur mon cousin. Lui, il s'en amusait mais elles, elles avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : rester le plus longtemps avec l'héritier du clan Li. Cette école est un vrai nid de rapaces. Ça ne se voit pas à première vue, mais les amitiés et les amours se tissent selon les ambitions. Il y a sept ans, l'héritage de Shaolan a été remis en cause. Il n'a pas supporté et il a commencé à s'éloigner de moi... surtout parce que mon père a pris la direction du clan. Shaolan est conscient qu'on attend beaucoup de lui mais ce poids lui pèse. Alors, il joue les insouciants. Il rejette les conseils qu'on lui donne, ne supporte pas qu'on lui dirige la main... Mais ce qu'on fait est pour son bien. Je pensais que s'il continuait, il tomberait un jour sur une fille qui saurait profiter de cette faille.

- Et tu as donc cru que cette fille s'était moi.

- En fait, j'ai fini par détester toutes les copines de mon cousin sans les connaître. Je ne savais pas que Shaolan tenait autant à toi. Et ça m'a fait peur parce que j'ignorais quelle genre de fille tu étais : calculatrice, ambitieuse... Je me suis fait un vrai cinéma.

- Moi aussi j'ai senti cette faille -comme tu le dis - chez lui. Il est brisé, et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Je voudrais lui poser des questions pour...

- Ne le fais pas ! Je te le déconseille. Shaolan est une vraie coquille. Dès que tu tenteras de l'en faire sortir, il te repoussera. Avec lui, il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se dévoile tout seul.

- Il ne le fait pas souvent.

- C'est bien ça le problème... La seule solution se serait que cette fille se montre à lui et qu'ils s'affrontent enfin. Et même là... je ne suis pas certaine que ça puisse le faire sortir de sa carapace. Il n'y a pas de solution.

- Qui est cette fille ?

- Une inconnue. Elle lui a volé le seul bien qu'il cherchait à acquérir sans l'aide de sa famille...

- Ca ne m'avance pas pour comprendre.

- Il hait plus que tout au monde cette voleuse qu'on nomme la maîtresse des cartes de Clow, ajouta Meilin songeuse.

- Clow ?

- Ca ne te servira à rien que je te dise ce que c'est... Bon, faut que je rejoigne mon équipe. N'oublie pas qu'on dispute un match contre vous dans cinq minutes. Que la meilleure gagne !

- Attends, Meilin ! dit-elle en lui empoignant le bras.

- Je préfère que tu ne parles pas de notre rencontre à mon cousin ni aux autres. On n'a pas besoin de crier sur tous les toits qu'on a discuté sans se crêper le chignon.

- Je peux parler en ta faveur pour Shaolan.

- Si tu veux le quitter définitivement, fais-le. Comme ça, je serai débarrassée de toi, dit-elle en souriant. Mais non. Ce serait encore un moyen de nous séparer davantage. Crois-moi, n'essais jamais de faire changer d'avis mon têtu de cousin, il serait capable de couper court à votre relation. Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Il le prendrait comme une trahison et ça... Il ne le pardonne à personne ni à sa famille, ni à ses meilleurs amis et encore moins à sa petite amie. Tu m'as bien comprise, Sakura ?

- Je vais prendre le risque parce que je suis aussi entêtée que lui.

- Je t'aurais prévenue, dit-elle en sortant des toilettes.

_Finalement, je crois que j'ai fini par apprivoiser mon ennemie, _songea-t-elle en ressortant à son tour. _Sa prouve bien que le pardon n'est pas si mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir remportée une victoire sans avoir combattue avec des armes. Et ça, ça me rend trop joyeuse !_

Elle s'étira et regarda une main invisible tacher de quelques coups de pinceau blanc le bleu azur du ciel.

Une belle journée en somme.

_Clow... Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. La maîtresse des cartes... Clow... _

**_"Tout ira bien, Sakura"._**

Elle se retourna.

_Mais pourquoi je me retourne ? Cette voix venait de ma tête. C'était une voix d'homme... Clow..._

Soudain, une violente douleur lui vrilla les tempes.

Les paupières closes, les dents serrées, elle tomba à genoux.

La douleur était insupportable.

Des sons par milliers.

Les phrases se suivaient en chaînes sans cohérence mais elle tenta d'en donner un sens. Car bien que cela lui était insupportable, elle était persuadée que Phoebe tentait de lui communiquer une information importante.

Puis les images s'immiscèrent.

_Le soleil... _

_La lune... _

_Des ailes..._

_Un lion... _

_Un homme aux prunelles grises... _

_Un sceptre..._

Et puis, se fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Sakura fut légèrement surprise de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, en fait pas du tout.

Elle se souvenait encore très bien de la douleur et de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Par contre, elle ignorait l'identité de celui qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici.

Elle se redressa et soudain, deux mains la firent subitement se rallonger.

- Shaolan ?

- Relève-toi encore une fois et je te jure que je me mets à cheval sur toi ! Avoue que la scène ne serait vraiment pas commode à vivre devant l'infirmière.

- Je vais bien. C'était juste de la fatigue.

- Je sais mais fais attention !

- Et puis, j'ai un match qui m'attend.

Shaolan dévia aussitôt son regard de celui de Sakura.

Alertée, elle saisit son visage pour qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi ce que j'ai raté ?

- Dix bonnes minutes.

- Quoi ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée !

- Parce que tu t'es évanouie sûrement à cause de la fatigue et que j'allais pas jouer le méchant général en t'ordonnant d'aller sur le terrain pour remplir ton rôle !

- Tu vas vraiment finir par perdre ta belle voix, ce serait dommage.

Il s'affaissa sur la chaise, visiblement éreinté par Sakura.

- J'en peux plus... Faut toujours que t'ais le dernier mot.

- Faut dire que c'est si facile avec toi.

- Je ne répondrai pas à ta provocation sinon ma belle voix, comme tu le dis, va se rouiller.

- Je suis contente que tu écoutes enfin mes conseils ! Oh, non !

- Quoi encore ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je dois faire des exercices de vocalises pour préserver ma voix ? railla-t-il.

- C'est toi ! T'es là et... ! Alors, que tu devrais...

- J'avais presque oublié que t'avais la manie de ne pas finir tes phrases, soupira-t-il.

- A cause de moi, tu manques aussi ta partie de basket !

- Là, c'est toi qui te brise la voix, mon ange.

- C'est bon ! dit-elle en se levant. On en parle plus de nos voix !

- Mais c'est toi qui...

- Dépêche-toi d'aller sur le terrain !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre équipe se débrouillera très bien sans moi. Et puis, le seul match que je veux disputer c'est le dernier, celui avec la terminale A.

- Pas de bagarre avec Kendall, hein ?

- Je suis un pacifiste, tu ne le savais pas ? dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

Sakura tourna subitement vers le côté gauche.

Shaolan rencontra l'oreiller.

- On y va ! dit-elle remise sur pied.

- D'habitude, les filles adorent être embrassées par leur copain, mais manque de pot la mienne de copine est plus préoccupée par ma voix. Mes baisers, eux, ne comptent pas.

- T'as fini de faire le pitre !

- Franchement, je me demande si j'ai bien choisi la bonne japonaise, maugréa-t-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- T'es pressé de mourir toi ?

- Allons-y, maîtresse.


	25. Le pacte

Chapitre 25 : Le pacte

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sakura, la rassura Aya.

- Si ! J'aurais dû être là au lieu de me reposer à l'infirmerie. Je suis nulle !

- Mais non, lui assura Tomoyo tout en l'enlaçant aux épaules. On préfère voir que tu vas mieux.

- Onizuka va nous tuer.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Sey.

- Vous le croyiez vraiment ? Alors dites-moi qui lui annoncera la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- On s'est bien battue, répondit Aya. Je pensais qu'on allait perdre à plate couture mais non, elles ont ramé pour nous faire tomber. On n'a pas à rougir de notre prestation. Pas vrai les filles ?

- Ouais !

- Oui, mais...

- Bon, si tu veux vraiment qu'on oublie cette histoire, et bien remporte nous le relais. Tu seras la dernière à partir donc tu devras tout donner pour remporter la course. C'est d'accord ?

- Promis !

- Donc, l'affaire est réglée. Allons voir les mecs.

* * *

Le match allait bon train.

Il restait encore quinze minutes à jouer.

Les déplacements de part et d'autres du terrain étaient rapides.

Le ballon circulait avec fluidité entre les deux équipes. Mais il était évident que l'équipe C maîtrisait le jeu. Entre Eriol qui avait une bonne vision du jeu et était pour la plupart du temps l'auteur de plusieurs passes décisifs, et Kyo très bon pour les feintes et les actions rapides, les points s'enchaînaient à une allure folle.

Shaolan n'avait pas tort : son équipe se débrouillait très bien sans lui. D'ailleurs, il regardait le match au côté d'un Onizuka qui exultait.

Lorsque enfin l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, Onizuka sortit de sa réserve pour sautiller et danser sur le terrain en entraînant avec lui ses élèves.

- Il est au courant qu'il nous faut tout de même remporter nos trois prochaines rencontres ? s'enquit Tomoyo.

- C'est l'idée qu'il se rapproche de mlle Yin qui le fait courir de joie, pas notre victoire, répondit Eriol.

- Et vous les filles, ça a été ? demanda Kyo.

- Et ben...

- On a perdu à cause de moi, répondit Sakura.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Onizuka qui sautait joyeusement sur le terrain.

- Qui va lui dire ? demanda Shaolan.

- Il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire, conseilla Aya.

- Il va l'apprendre de toute façon, fit remarquer Tomoyo. Il vaut mieux que ce soit de notre bouche.

- On devrait appeler les pompiers au cas où il aurait une attaque, non ? proposa Kyo.

- Mais non, ça ira, assura Sey.

- Qu'est-ce qui ira ?

Ils sursautèrent tous en voyant Onizuka à leur côté.

- Bah, vous avez vu un fantôme ?

- Euh... non...

- Pour le moment, on a remporté toutes nos rencontres ! Le Great Teacher est trop fort ! dit-il en bombant le torse.

- A ce propos, commença Tomoyo. On a quelque chose à vous dire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier d'avoir été votre entraîneur. Je suis...

- C'est pas ça, coupa Sey. Asseyez-vous, m'sieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a perdu contre la terminale A, répondit Sakura de but en blanc.

Le sourire de Onizuka disparut sur son visage.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça aussi sec ? lui reprocha Shaolan.

- Il le fallait bien. Au moins c'est clair, là.

- Tellement clair qu'il en est mort, dit Kyo en passant sa main devant les yeux blancs de Onizuka.

- Il est vraiment mort ? s'enquit Aya.

- Mais dites pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Eriol.

- Tu l'as secoué, dit Sey.

Onizuka ne bougeait plus. Il était telle une statue.

- Cette fois-ci, on l'a bel et bien perdu, dit Shaolan faussement attristé. C'était un bon prof.

- Vous croyiez que je suis dans son testament ? demanda Kyo.

- Je crois que le seul bien qu'il aurait à léguer, rétorqua Eriol, c'est son corps… ou ses vidéos porno, mais je suis certain qu'il se ferait enterrer avec.

- Arrêtons les plaisanteries et ramenons-le !

- Je vais finir par devenir médecin, dit Kyo. J'ai besoin d'une volontaire.

- Si c'est pour faire comme l'autre jour avec Shina, commença Aya, c'est non.

- Vous voulez récupérer votre prof chéri ou pas ?

- Bon, je me dévoue puisque c'est de ma faute, dit Sakura.

- Pas question ! s'opposa Shaolan.

- On se dépêche parce que je crois qu'on nous attend, fit remarque Kyo.

Effectivement, l'équipe à affronter patientait sur le terrain avec l'arbitre.

- Allez-y, on va s'en occuper, dit Sey. On va s'y mettre toutes et là ça va le faire réagir.

- Pas trop, dit Shaolan. Il a l'esprit assez pervers pour que vous n'en rajoutiez pas.

- On vous attend ! cria l'arbitre.

De mauvaise grâce, les garçons rejoignirent le terrain en gardant un oeil sur les filles qui entouraient Onizuka.

- Comment on s'y prend ? demanda Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Sey. On peut le prendre dans nos bras chacune notre tour.

- C'est pas assez radical. Il a reçu un choc énorme en apprenant qu'il s'éloignait de la belle et pulpeuse mlle Yin. A côté, on ne fera jamais le poids.

- On peut appeler mlle Suzumura. Elle peut le remettre sur pied.

- Vous oubliez que justement, c'est elle qui n'est plus sur pied après la matinée d'enfer qu'Onizuka lui a fait passer. Elle est rentrée chez elle se mettre au lit sans même attendre les résultats du classement général du soir alors qu'elle ne les manquaient jamais les années précédentes.

- On n'est pas dans la merde, là, dit Sey.

- La méthode de Kyo.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à l'oreille ! avoua Sakura. Quelqu'un a-t-il une petite idée des fantasmes d'Onizuka ?

Elles rougirent toutes à cette pensée.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux attendre les garçons, non ? proposa Tomoyo.

- Moi, j'ai une idée ! dit Sakura.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils.

- Bonne ou mauvaise idée, tu nous fais peur là.

- Vous allez voir.

Sakura s'approcha de Onizuka puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'elle allait dire mais il fallait bien réveiller Onizuka de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les lèvres près de son oreille, elle murmura quelques mots.

L'information parvient au cerveau en mois de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

Sakura finissait à peine se phrase que les doigts de Onizuka se mirent à bouger légèrement puis subitement, il hurla de joie.

Les joueurs s'immobilisèrent sur place, interloqués.

Onizuka fit le tour du gymnase comme un sportif qui venait de gagner une coupe du monde. Ensuite, il revient vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras, pour la remettre sur pied et en faire de même avec les autres joueuses toutes aussi surprises que l'ensemble des personnes qui occupaient le gymnase

- Il est bien réveillé, dit Kyo.

- Trop réveillé, ajouta Shaolan perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont manigancé ?

- Finissons ce match et on verra bien ensuite.

* * *

Ils étaient rassemblés sur la piste d'athlétisme pour les épreuves de relais qui allaient débuter dans moins de quinze minutes.

- Aucune de vous ne sait ce que Sakura est allée lui dire ?

Elles hochèrent la tête.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave puisque c'est terminé, dit Tomoyo.

- Non, ce n'est pas terminé, dit Shaolan. C'est trop louche ! Ca fait exactement une heure et quarante-cinq minutes qu'Onizuka est impatient d'être à la fin de cette compétition.

- Il n'est pas le seul, moi aussi, avoua Kyo. Et je suis certain que les autres également.

- Personne ne trouve étrange qu'Onizuka veuille tout à coup qu'on perde cette compétition alors qu'il rêvait qu'on arrive premier pour sortir avec mlle Yin ?

- Si tu veux comprendre Onizuka, il te faudra plus d'une vie, jugea Eriol. Il a simplement dû reporter son fantasme sur une autre fille.

- Voilà le problème ! Qui me dit que c'est pas après ce que lui as dit Sakura qu'il a changé brusquement de proie ?

- Attention, Shaolan ! Je vois un monstre vert derrière toi. Ne serait-ce pas la monstrueuse Jalousie ?

- Très drôle, Kyo. Je suis sérieux ! Le comportement bizarre de ce pervers a un rapport avec ce que Sakura lui a dit.

- Demande-lui de te le dire.

- Tiens, j'y avais pas pensé, railla-t-il. Justement, ta meilleure amie ne veut rien me dire ! Je suis persuadé que Sakura a fait un pacte avec le diable. Il va la pervertir.

- Bah, si elle l'a pas été avec toi...

BONG.

- Le Chauve avait raison : Onizuka est Lucifer en personne ! déclara Shaolan en ignorant les reproches d'un Kyo blessé.

- Quand t'es parti dans ton trip, y'a plus moyen de te récupérer, jugea Eriol.

- Il faut que je sache sinon je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur le prochain match.

- On peut toujours te remplacer si tu veux assister à la course de Sakura, dit Kyo.

- Non, ce ne serait pas juste pour vous.

- Moi, j'ai de la chance, je vais pourvoir y assister parce que c'est moi qui fait le relais mixte avec Sey, fanfaronna Kyo.

- Depuis quand ? s'étonna Shaolan, qui fut d'ailleurs le seul.

- Depuis que Wufei s'est foulé la cheville au match précédent. Hé, réveille-toi ! On peut dire que dès que quelque chose te trotte dans la tête et concerne Sakura, tu auscultes tout le reste.

- Il faut que je lui parle ! s'écria Shaolan.

- Sakura doit certainement être dans les vestiaires, dit Tomoyo. Elle aime bien s'isoler avant une course.

- Eriol, je te retrouve au gymnase avec les autres ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner en courant.

- En plus d'être jaloux, il va finir par devenir possessif.

Kyo ne se trompait pas.

_Ce Onizuka, il commence à devenir une plaie pour mon couple, _pensa Shaolan_. Je me demande ce quel manigance encore ce gros pervers. Mais je vais lui montrer. S'il ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur Sakura, il risque fort de ne plus pouvoir s'en servir. Et Sakura qui voit en lui l'homme parfait. Elle est comme toutes les autres filles. Dès qu'elles voient un prof marrant et mignon, elles en tombent amoureuses. Je comprendrais jamais les filles._

* * *

_Ce n'est qu'une course et je peux la gagner. Oui, mais c'est aussi et surtout un relais. Il suffit que l'une de mes partenaires prennent un faux départ et c'est cuit. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en course mais encore faut-il que le retard accumulé soit rattrapable. Je n'ai pas le choix puisque si je perds..._

Elle soupira.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui balancer ça ? Onizuka va vouloir que je tienne parole. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas tenir mes engagements. J'ai fait un pacte, et je dois m'y tenir._

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, subitement.

_Et je n'ai même pas pensé à Shaolan ! Il va me... Je suis morte ! Alors, là je suis obligée de gagner ce relais. C'est l'avenir de mon couple qui est en jeu._

Toujours songeuse, elle fit les cent pas à travers la pièce.

Soudain, un rire moqueur la fit redescendre sur terre.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de reconnaître la voix de Adam Kendall.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte à l'observer d'un oeil narquois.

- Je suppose que tu joues les grandes sportives en venant t'isoler, railla-t-il.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en plein match ?

- Si, mais j'ai décidé de prendre une pause pour pouvoir être au mieux de ma forme pour affronter ton copain.

- Que le meilleur gagne, alors.

Elle voulut passer mais Adam s'interposa entre elle et la sortie.

- Dégage, dit-elle sèchement.

- Pas très polie, la demoiselle.

- Je le suis avec ceux qui le méritent. Pousse-toi !

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fille comme toi, même pas futée et sans aucune fierté. Franchement, à part s'amuser avec toi, je ne vois pas ce que Li peut te trouver. Tu n'es bonne qu'à être exposée et c'est tout. Pour espérer être l'épouse d'un Li, il faut être aussi sans pitié. Il faut être de la trempe de ces loups solitaires et téméraires. Toi... Tu serais plutôt une pauvre et misérable colombe. Tente de rentrer dans cette famille et tu te feras croquer par les loups de la meute. Je te le dis : Tu ne seras jamais rien qu'une aventure de plus pour Shaolan. La femme qu'il épousera devra être à la hauteur de ce qu'il est.

- Je ne postule pas pour être sa femme, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention ! Mais, va dire à celles qui t'envoient que je suis désormais bien décidée à le devenir. Je suis peut-être une misérable colombe, mais j'ai des ressources. Et je n'ai pas peur de me confronter à des loups. Quant à toi, je me sentirais pitoyable de servir de facteur à des pestes. Tu n'as plus aucun libre-arbitre ou quoi ?

Furieux, Adam la claqua violement à la joue.

Sakura recula en gardant une main sur la zone meurtrie.

- Et en plus, ça ne te fait rien de frapper une fille.

- Non, j'aime bien mettre au pas les pauvres filles de ton genre, dit-il en avançant vers elle.

- Ne m'approche pas, prévient-elle.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je hurle.

- OK, je vois...

Il soupira.

- … Tu ne me donnes vraiment pas le choix, reprit-il.

Il lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Sakura se tordit en deux et tomba à genoux.

**A suivre…**

**Suis-je sadique pour vous laisser en plan dans un moment pareil ? OUI ! Lol. Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas, y'a plus qu'une semaine à attendre pour savoir la suite.**

**Avez-vous apprécié ces chapitres ? Je l'espère. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**


	26. Une édition qui restera dans les annales

**Salut ! (je sais y'a mieux pour commencer mais y'a Dame inspiration ki a foutu le camp et donc voilà j'ai pas trouvé mieux)**

**Bon, commencons cette rubrique "coucou" : **

**- Vaasa : A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Dès que je poste mes chap, j'ai mon fragile petit coeur qui se met dans tous ses états à l'idée de recevoir ta review, et à chaque fois je respire dès que je la lie. Mais chaque semaine ça recommence. Vraiment je vais avoir un de ces jours, une crise cardiaque. J'entends des voix sui me disent : "pas avant ke t'ai pondu le suite et fin de cette fic" ! Bon, d'acc, je le ferais. Mais je vous concocte une autre fic sur CCS rien ke pour vous ennuyer, lol.**

**- Laumie : Toi, miss, tu serais plutôt mon médoc contre la crise cardiaque. Tes review sont certes court mais si génialisimement top !**

**- Shousetsu : Sadik, moi... ? J'avoue et je plaide coupable. Oui, je suis trop sadik envers mes persos. D'aileurs, c'est pas pour rien que mes amis me prénomment "Sadik Feylie" Mais je ne me savais pas aussi sadik envers mes lecteurs. Zut ! Je suis trop méchante, lol. Mais keske je dois faire pour vous prouver ke j'ai un gros coeur sensible ? Un happy end ? On verra... **

**- Lunacy Glow : Une autre ki me dit Sadik. Bon, je commence à m'y faire. Je te dis BRAVO ! Car avoir eu le courage de lire toute ma fic (24 chap au compteur) à 22 heures, c'est pas évident. Que vais-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je t'écoute. En attendant, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mon équipage !**

**- Akarum : Que dire de Kendall... ? Je ne vais pas le prendre en pitié. C'est vrai ke c'est un beau S... ! Alors tu aurais trouvé l'enjeu du pacte ? Et bien nous verrons...**

**- Sinkha : Ce ke je peux dire sur ce pacte c'est ke lorsqu'on passe un contrat avec le diable, il vaut mieux préciser TOUS les termes du contrat sinon on se retrouve avec des imprévus. Sakura va vite l'apprendre à ses dépends.**

**Et coucou à Marion-moune et toutes les autres !**

**Bonne lecture (vous aurez remarqué que Dame inspiration a encore foutu le camp. J'ai intérêt à la rattraper si je veux écrire la suite de cette fic. Mais merde ! Om elle a bien pu passer ?)**

**(Je vous préviens de suite : j'ai un 'blèm avec mes tirets ke sur le site sautent. Ca m'énerve ! C'est la première fois ke ça me fait ce coup là ! J'espère ke ça va pas vous gacher la lecture. Gomen)**

Chapitre 26 : Une édition qui restera dans les annales

Il tendit l'oreille.

Bizarre mais il entendait des murmures. Non, en fait cela ressemblait plutôt à des cris étouffés.

**_Elles sont en danger !_**

Qui a dit ça ?demanda-t-il en faisant un tour sur lui même.

**_Dépêche-toi, Shaolan ! Phoebe m'appelle !_**

Qui est là ?

**_Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Pense et je t'entendrai. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, va les rejoindre._**

Sans poser plus de questions, il courut au fond du couloir.

Lorsqu'il passa devant les vestiaires des filles, il resta pétrifié en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Adam était couché sur Sakura étendue sur le sol et qui tentait de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma petite amie ?"

Adam se retourna subitement vers la porte.

Il vit une ombre fondre sur lui, le prendre au col et l'obliger à se lever. Puis un coup de poing l'atteignit au visage.

Adam chancela mais ce fut un deuxième coup qui le fit s'écrouler à terre.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Shaolan s'agenouilla et empoigna ses cheveux pour relever son visage.

C'est facile d'imposer sa force à plus faible que soi, hein ? dit-il entre ses dents. Dommage que dans la vie, on trouve toujours plus fort que soi. Je te préviens, Kendall, si un jour je te revoie poser tes salles pattes sur ma copine, tu devras retourner en Amérique dans une chaise roulante. C'est clair ? dit-il en le relâchant. Va-t-en, espèce de salaud !

Adam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se releva avec difficulté puis sortit à la hâte après avoir posé un dernier regard haineux sur Shaolan.

Shaolan ignora Adam pour reporter son attention sur Sakura.

Elle se tenait dans le fond de la pièce avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle courut s'y réfugier.

Merci, dit-elle.

Ca va toi ?

Bah, oui.

Il vit alors sa lèvre blessée.

Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a frappée !

Ca va aller, le rassura-t-elle.

Je vais le tuer !

Shaolan ! dit-elle en lui tirant le bras.

Même si c'est pas aujourd'hui, je te jure que je vais mettre la main sur ce fils de...

Non, coupa-t-elle. Le plus important, c'est que je n'ai rien de grave.

Ce que je vois là me dit le contraire.

Ca ne gênera personne.

Si, moi, lorsque je voudrai t'embrasser. Tu pardonnes trop vite, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu ne sais pas résister.

C'est un défaut pour toi ?

C'est un défaut qui chez toi devient une qualité. Moi, j'en suis incapable.

Mais si ! lui assura-t-elle. Un jour tu verras...

J'ai hâte d'y être. Bon, tu comptes prendre le départ après cette petite mésaventure ?

Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai intérêt si je ne veux pas...

Elle s'arrêta à temps et sourit pour rassurer Shaolan qui la fixait d'un oeil perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que t'es allée dire à Onizuka ?

Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce pervers est devenu très louche. Et je suis certain qu'il y a un rapport avec toi. Je me trompe ?

En beauté ! Non, mais sérieusement, t'es devenu aussi jaloux en si peu de temps pour croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre Onizuka et moi ?

Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je me méfie tout simplement de ce prof qui à tes yeux est l'homme idéal.

J'ai pas dit ça.

Si !

Non !

Je te dis que si !

Et moi je te dis que non !

"Ca y est ! Je les ai trouvés ! Ils se disputent comme d'hab !"

Shaolan et Sakura tournèrent la tête vers la porte où se tenait Kyo qui fut rejoint par les autres.

Pas moyen de se disputer en paix ! maugréa Shaolan.

Mon Dieu, Sakura ! s'écria Kyo horrifié. Ne me dis pas que Shaolan est devenu violent !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bah, à ton allure, répondit Tomoyo amusée.

Quoi mon allure ? dit-elle.

Des mèches sortent de tes jolies couettes que je t'avais pourtant si bien arrangées.

Ta lèvre est légèrement gonflée.

Et tu sembles t'être battue.

Si Shaolan ne t'a pas battue, je ne vois qu'une seule explication, dit Kyo. C'est que vous croyez vraiment que les vestiaires sont devenus des chambres d'hôtel. Le Chauve ne va pas apprécier votre nouvelle vision du sport au lycée.

C'est lui ! s'exclama Sakura. Il m'a sauté dessus. Franchement, j'aurais dû y réfléchir avant de sortir avec un débauché pareil.

Pas toi, Sakura ! soupira Shaolan. Entre Kyo, Onizuka et mes sœurs, j'avais pas besoin d'un autre mauvais clown dans ma vie.

Ils rirent devant la mine faussement affligée de Shaolan.

Maintenant qu'on vous a mis la main dessus, dit Kyo, on peut rejoindre nos équipes. En fait, on a vu ton meilleur ami.

Qui ? demanda Shaolan.

Kendall. Je crois qu'il s'en est encore pris à plus fort que lui. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie avec un oeil au beurre noir. Je ne sais pas qui l'a frappé mais il n'a pas lésiné sur sa force. Espérons que ça va le calmer.

Il est rare que les américains abandonnent quand il s'agit d'emmerder le monde (pour les tomates qu'on va me lancer, envoyer-les par mail ).

En tout cas, merci à notre mystérieux boxeur, dit Tomoyo.

Shaolan et Sakura qui suivaient la troupe en retrait se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Je crois pas que c'était une plaisanterie, dit Kyo. Pourquoi vous riez ?

Pour rien, répondit Sakura. C'est que je remercie aussi ce mystérieux jeune homme. Je voudrais bien savoir son identité pour lui demander un autographe.

Je peux le faire à sa place, proposa Shaolan. Tu veux que je te le fasse où ?

Pourquoi pas sur l'épaule ? J'en ferai un tatouage pour rendre hommage à ce sauveur de jeune fille.

Tu ne comptes pas le remercier autrement ? demanda Shaolan. De façon plus intime ?

Je sais pas, je réfléchie.

Ne lésine surtout pas sur les moyens, hein ?

T'inquiète, je déploierai tous mes charmes.

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant.

Ils sont bizarres, fit remarquer Eriol.

Je me demande à quoi ils se shootent, dit Kyo. Sérieux, y'a qu'eux pour comprendre leurs délires.

Je commence vraiment à me demander si... Non, c'est pas possible, murmura Tomoyo.

Quoi ?

Adam revenait bien des vestiaires, non ? Et si, cette blessure à la lèvre de Sakura avait été causée par cet idiot ?

Silence.

Non, objecta Eriol. Si Adam avait tenté quelque chose, je ne pense pas que Sakura et Shaolan riraient autant.

C'est vrai, admit Tomoyo. Mais quand même...

Arrêtons de nous prendre la tête pour rien, coupa Kyo. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Donc, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

* * *

L'un en face de l'autre, dans le cercle central, les deux garçons se mesuraient du regard. 

La tension entre eux était palpable. Mais leur animosité l'un envers l'autre étant connue de tous, personne ne s'étonna de leur colère sourde.

Shaolan avait encore du mal à se défaire de l'image de Sakura impuissante sous l'assaut de Adam. Et bien que Sakura lui ait demandé, presque supplié, de ne plus y penser, il gardait toujours cette rage folle contre Adam.

_Je déteste qu'on touche ou qu'on me prenne ce qui m'appartient_, pensa-t-il. _Sakura aura beau dire, je ne vais pas lui pardonner comme ça, à cet imbécile._

L'arbitre lança le ballon dans les airs pour la mettre en jeu.

Shaolan et Adam sautèrent en même temps. Mais ce fut ce dernier qui frappa le ballon orange et permit à son équipe d'engager la partie. Et tandis que son équipe partait vers le panier, Adam fixa une dernière fois Shaolan.

Prépare-toi à être renvoyé...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Adam alla reprendre la balle que son équipe avait perdue entre temps.

_C'est ce qu'on va voir_, songea Shaolan.

* * *

Sur un coin de la pelouse, Sakura s'échauffait. 

L'esprit dirigé sur sa prochaine course.

Elle tourna la tête vers la ligne de départ où se tenaient les premiers coureurs. Les autres relayeurs commençaient à se placer sur le terrain. Elle aperçut Kyo qui faisait le pitre en lançant des baisers à Tomoyo qui était également en course. Sey serait la dernière à s'élancer vers la ligne de départ.

Lorsque tous les coureurs se placèrent enfin dans leur couloir respectif et qu'un semblant de calme se fit dans la foule, qui s'était éparpillée le long du parcours pour supporter leurs favoris, l'arbitre mit enfin son sifflet dans sa bouche.

Le coup de sifflet retentit.

Kyo démarra tel un lièvre avec sa pointe de vitesse habituelle qu'il devait à sa longue expérience à fuir les punitions de sa chère mère, excellente en course d'ailleurs. Il fut le premier à passer le témoin. Tomoyo avait alors une légère avance sur les autres relayeurs mais elle se fit rattraper alors qu'elle tendait le témoin à son partenaire.

Sakura regarda d'un oeil critique la course évoluer.

_Sey est la dernière et elle est capable d'accélérer au bon moment,_ pensa-t-elle alors que l'écart avec les autres coureurs n'existait plus.

Sey reçu le témoin et piqua son sprint. Elle rattrapa son seul adversaire sérieux puis franchit la ligne d'arrivée.

Exultant de joie, elle sauta au cou de la première personne qu'elle croisa sur son chemin.

Mauvaise idée, ce fut le Chauve.

Elle s'écarta vivement, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire plus que par le risque d'écoper d'une heure de retenue pour mauvaise tenue.

Vous avez raison d'être heureuse, dit-il tout sourire, vous avez fait une belle course.

Euh... merci, monsieur le proviseur.

Appelez-moi Chan, voyons.

Euh... désolé, monsieur le... euh, je veux dire... je vous laisse ! Y'a mes camarades qui m'appellent !

Bien qu'essoufflée, Sey courut en quatrième vitesse en direction de ses amis.

Il... craint le disciple... de Bouddha, dit-elle a bout de souffle.

Bah, lui sauter dans les bras, c'est jouer avec lui, dit Kyo.

Jouer avec lui ? Beurk ! dit-elle. Et en plus je l'ai touché ! Il faut que j'enlace un beau mec.

Je suis là pour ça.

Pas toi, Kyo. Je pensais à Johnny Depp.

Et tu comptes l'enlacer comment ton John ? A travers les posters ? Franchement, t'as tout devant toi.

Tout sauf l'intelligence.

Là, t'es méchante avec moi, dit-il.

Blague à part, bravo pour votre victoire ! les félicita Sakura.

On a bien failli perdre à cause de moi, dit Tomoyo.

Non, objecta Kyo en lui enlaçant les épaules. En fait, on aurait dû te laisser prendre le départ comme Eriol nous le disait. Tu t'es mesurée à plus fort, c'est tout. Et moi, à plus faible.

Bon, dit Sey, l'important c'est qu'on ait remporté le point pour cette épreuve. Reste le dernier... Sakura ?

Je suis prête, dit-elle.

T'as vu les filles qui sont alignées pour la terminale A ? demanda Tomoyo. Il y a Meilin qui devrait s'opposer à toi. Et puis, il y a aussi Faye.

Elle est pas trop au top, elle, souligna Sey. L'équipe n'est pas dangereuse... Mais Meilin reste une énigme. Elle a été fabuleuse en volley et je pense sérieusement qu'elle le sera pour la course. Elle semble s'être réveillée.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Tomoyo.

Parce qu'elle n'a pas cessé de se faire renvoyer des cours de sport avec ses deux copines. Et là, elle se met, par miracle, à jouer les sportives.

Elle veut certainement battre Sakura.

Peut-être pas, dit Sakura en observant Meilin assise sur la pelouse qui serrait les lacets de ses baskets. Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose ?

Quoi ?

Depuis ce matin, Meilin est seule, répondit Sakura, perplexe. Je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois plaisanter avec Faye et Jade. C'est louche, non ?

_Et puis, elle pleurait tout à l'heure dans les toilettes, _songea-t-elle. _Ça veut certainement dire qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les trois meilleures amies. Il n'y a pas que la dispute avec son cousin, il y a autre chose et ça concerne ses copines. Elles se sont brouillées mais pour quoi ?_

Son regard bifurqua alors sur Kyo.

Il regardait Meilin.

Cela ne l'aurait pas interpellée si elle n'avait pas surpris également le regard de Meilin qui convergeait vers Kyo.

Ils détournèrent aussitôt la tête en même temps, puis Kyo s'éloigna sans explication.

Tu ne les trouves pas un peu étranges, dit Tomoyo à l'oreille de son amie.

Si, répondit Sakura tout aussi discrètement. Ils semblaient gênés. Tu crois que... ?

Je ne sais pas. Ils ne se sont jamais parlés à l'école et en dehors... Shaolan et Eriol auraient, au moins, fait une remarque si Kyo sortait avec Meilin en dehors des cours.

A moins qu'ils ne se le cachent...

Ou peut-être qu'on se casse la tête pour rien et que c'est seulement un léger trouble qu'ils ressentent.

Et qui peut se transformer en coup de foudre. J'en suis une preuve. Le mieux est qu'on n'en parle pas aux garçons. Je n'imagine pas la tête de Shaolan s'il apprend que son meilleur ami s'est entiché de sa cousine qu'il ne veut plus comme cousine.

Ton copain est un mec vachement compliqué.

Je le sais. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec lui. Soit tout est noir, soit tout est blanc. Et je sens que je vais faire les frais de son esprit borné et rigide quand il va savoir ce que je suis allée proposer à Onizuka.

Tu me le dis ?

Sakura tira Tomoyo à l'écart de sa classe.

Je lui ai promis que si je perdais, je passerais cette soirée avec lui.

Tu sais que "passer la soirée" c'est assez vaste comme programme pour Onizuka ?

Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte après. Je crois que Onizuka n'a pas vraiment compris ma version soft.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Entre un rendez-vous avec une prof qui n'a pas encore accepté parce qu'elle ignore le pari entre deux profs pervers, et de l'autre côté, une jolie élève qui promet une soirée sans préciser les limites, c'est certain qu'il n'y a pas photo.

J'ai été distraite sur ce coup là, c'est vrai ! Mais, ça me motive plus pour ne pas perdre la course.

Surtout que si tu perds, Shaolan va nous piquer une belle crise de jalousie, voir plus, contre nous. Parce que je suis persuadée qu'il va nous mettre tout sur le dos.

Genre : "vous pouviez pas l'éviter de trop parler, c'est votre copine ou pas ?" ou "Et puis comment vous avez pu imaginer un truc aussi stupide ? "

Je t'en supplie, gagne ! dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Je tiens à mes oreilles !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

L'arbitre siffla une autre faute. 

Shaolan se releva en toisant les deux joueurs adverses qui venaient de le bousculer. Il reçut le ballon dans les mains. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le panier pour jouer le lancer franc, il s'approcha de Adam.

T'as un problème ou quoi ! s'écria Shaolan, furieux.

Aucun. Pourquoi ? s'étonna Adam.

Parce que j'ai l'impression que tes copains et toi, vous confondez basket et rugby. Et votre comportement n'est pas du tout fair-play. Et ça... ça m'agace, Kendall.

Si tu n'aimes pas te faire bousculer, pratique un autre sport. Pourquoi pas la danse ? C'est parfait pour une petite nature comme toi.

Je crois que, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été trop tolérant avec toi. Je vais réparer cette faute ! dit Shaolan en lâchant brusquement le ballon puis en fondant sur Adam.

Ce qui arriva par la suite laissa l'arbitre et les profs pantois.

Dès que Shaolan eut frappé Adam et que celui-ci répliqua, les têtes se rivèrent sur la bagarre. Les garçons oublièrent la partie en cours pour s'approcher des deux combattants et crier au plus fort.

Le terrain de basket prit alors des allures de ring et les cris d'encouragements s'intensifièrent pour ne plus ressembler qu'à des incitations à la guerre. Et d'une bagarre ne concernant que deux rivaux, ce fut deux classes qui se firent la guerre.

Devant un tel désordre, les adultes tentèrent de ramener le calme. Mais face à des adolescents surexcités, ils ne réussirent qu'à provoquer d'autres rixes entre eux.

* * *

_Depuis que je suis beaucoup plus indulgent, je sens que mes élèves m'apprécient. Cela est tout à fait normal. Après tout, ne suis-je pas le plus valeureux et le plus digne des disciples de Bouddha ? Je leur ai montré que Bouddha savait aussi se mettre à leur niveau pour les comprendre. Pour le moment, cette fête du sport est la plus réussie de toutes celles que nous avons eu à organiser. Et je crois maintenant que je pourrai également tenir la fête de ce soir. Onizuka n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je suis aussi aimé de mes élèves. D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille ne s'est-elle pas réfugiée dans mes bras pour me remercier ?_

Il rit satisfait de lui en bombant le torse.

Le relais féminin ne s'engageant que dans dix minutes, il décida d'aller observer les derniers matches en cours. Il approchait du gymnase lorsqu'il entendit des bruits suspects.

_Je ne savais pas que le basket était aussi éprouvant. On se croirait entendre les supporters d'un match de boxe._

Intrigué, il entra dans le gymnase.

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

Les yeux exorbités, il recula en pointant son doigt devant lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? bredouilla-t-il déconcerté.

Le terrain était devenu une véritable arène où les lions se battaient entre eux. Il n'y avait plus de profs ni d'élèves. Ils se frappaient tous comme si une force malsaine s'était emparée d'eux.

_Une force malsaine... C'est Onizuka ! Oh, Bouddha ! Qu'ai-je fais ! Tout cela est de ma faute ! C'est votre punition divine pour me punir d'avoir voulu suivre un faux prophète ! Onizuka n'est pas un suppôt de Satan, non, c'est le Diable lui-même ! Il a perverti les élèves et perverti les professeurs ! Ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Je dois redevenir celui que Bouddha a purifié et agir en son nom pour me faire pardonner._

Il courut hors du gymnase puis sprinta en direction du bâtiment des enseignants. Il entra en trombe dans son bureau, ouvrit ses tiroirs puis s'arma, comme un militaire, de ses outils de dépossession, et enfin il dévala les escaliers et revint au gymnase.

La bagarre ou plutôt les bagarres n'avaient pas cessé.

Son chapelet autour du cou avec ses oignons et son pendentif à l'effigie de bouddha, il saisit son mégaphone en prenant une attitude de délivreur de l'humanité, jambes légèrement écartées et regard déterminé.

"Avertissement à vous, mécréants ! Je vous ordonne de cesser vos déploiements de haine dans l'enceinte de cette honorable école !"

Mais son cri demeura vain.

Il réitéra son cri sans succès. Mais cela ne fit qu'alerter les élèves de l'extérieur qui se précipitèrent aux portes du gymnase.

_Mais comment cela est-il possible ! Que se passe-t-il dans mon école ? Moi, qui ne demandais rien d'autre que d'inculquer la parole de Bouddha..._

Il tomba à genoux, à moitié hébété.

_Je vais perdre mon emploi quand les parents d'élèves vont apprendre que les professeurs se battent aux côtés de leurs élèves... Je ne trouverai plus d'emploi. Adieu, rêve d'aller visiter le Tibet. Je suis condamné à l'enfer à cause d'Onizuka. Il est venu sur Terre pour me voler mon âme et il a réussi..._

Il regarda larmoyant le triste spectacle.

Quand soudain, une main saisit son haut-parleur. Il leva les yeux et vit Onizuka. Le Chauve s'écarta aussitôt comme piqué par une guêpe. Il le dévisagea comme s'il avait devant les yeux le diable en personne.

C'est... C'est... C'est...

Oh, non ! Ca fait un bail que vous m'avez pas refait ce coup là !

C'est vous ! dit-il en se relevant subitement. Vous êtes responsables de ce...

Le Chauve regarda une fois de plus le spectacle.

... Vous avez détruit l'harmonie et la paix qui existait dans cette école !

J'ai rien fait, moi. Vous comprenez pas qu'ils sont tous frustrés. Faut bien qu'un jour ça pète.

Mais vous êtes fou ! Ne me dites pas que vous cautionnez leur attitude ?

Non, y'a toujours mieux que de se servir de ses poings. Mais ça, il faut qu'ils le comprennent d'eux mêmes. Bon, je suppose que vous voulez les arrêter.

Evidemment ! Nous allons avoir des blessés graves si cela continue !

Et les mecs ! cria Onizuka dans le haut-parleur. Y'a le Chauve qui veut que vous stoppiez votre baston ! Si c'est pas fait dans deux minutes, il a promis de geler les salaires des profs et de donner trois mois de retenue, le week-ends, aux élèves !"

Comme par magie, les combats cessèrent.

Les regards convergèrent tous en direction du proviseur adjoint et de Onizuka.

Le Chauve s'avança alors au milieu du terrain.

Puis-je savoir qui est le coupable de cette bagarre qui s'est muée en émeute ?

C'est Li, monsieur le proviseur, répondit Adam.

Ca t'a pas suffi les... !

Le chauve prit alors un malin plaisir à saisir l'oreille de Shaolan.

Encore vous, monsieur Li ! Je me doutais bien que cette révolution ne pouvait avoir été entreprise que sous votre impulsion.

Comme vous voudrez, dit Shaolan, mais je vous en prie, lâchez mon oreille.

Au lieu de vous inquiéter pour votre oreille, vous devriez vous inquiéter de votre avenir au sein de cette école !

Mais...

Silence ! Ecoutez-moi tous ! J'annule les dernières épreuves de cette fête du sport et j'annule également la fête de ce soir ! Rentrez tous chez vous ! Nous reparlerons de vos punitions à tous, lundi... sauf pour vous, monsieur Li. Je sens que vous et moi allons passer ces prochaines heures à discuter de votre avenir.

Mais, monsieur, intervient Eriol, il n'est pas le seul responsable !

Je le sais ! Mais, cette échauffourée est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je veux un coupable et vous allez l'être, monsieur Li Shaolan ! Suivez-moi !

Vu que vous tenez mon oreille, je suis bien obligé de vous suivre.

Silence, petit insolent !

Ils traversèrent le gymnase pour accéder à la sortie où tous les élèves les regardèrent s'éloigner en direction du bâtiment des enseignants.

Tout ça c'était de ta faute, Kendall ! cria Eriol. C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de le provoquer !

Et alors ? C'est lui qui a frappé le premier, non ? S'il ne sait pas se tenir en société, il a vraiment besoin d'être rééduqué.

Du calme ! intervient Onizuka. Allez vient, Li. On va aller discuter du sort de ton cher cousin loin des balances.

Onizuka dut tirer Eriol pour le faire sortir du gymnase.

Un groupe courut à leur rencontre.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kyo essoufflé. Il parait qu'il y a eu une bagarre ?

Une bagarre ? T'es gentil, railla Onizuka. Des bagarres, oui. Opposant tous les participants de notre match.

Où es Shaolan ? demanda Sakura, inquiète.

Kendall est allé balancer Shaolan, répondit Eriol dégoûté. Et le Chauve a décidé de le rendre responsable de ce désordre. Il ne va pas s'en tirer cette fois-ci.

Ne me dit pas que le Chauve va le virer de l'école ? s'écria Kyo.

C'est bien parti... Et dire que tout ça c'est à cause de ce Kendall !

Calme-toi, Eriol, dit Tomoyo.

Non ! Depuis ce matin, Kendall cherche Shaolan qui a tout fait pour l'ignorer. Et finalement, il a réussi. Et c'est qui qu'on condamne ? Shaolan !

Il dira certainement que c'est Kendall qui a tout provoqué, dit Sakura avec un léger espoir.

Non, je connais mon cousin. Il ne va rien nier cet imbécile. Ma tante va le tuer s'il se fait renvoyer de l'école.

C'est vrai que là... sa mère ne va pas le louper, affirma Kyo.

Elle est si intransigeante que ça ? s'étonna Tomoyo.

Non, objecta Eriol. Mais en fait c'est plutôt que j'ai peur qu'en se fâchant contre Shaolan ma tante ne sorte des reproches qui vont encore plus lui miner le moral.

On est mal...

Et le pire, reprit Eriol, c'est qu'il y a plus de fête du tout ce soir. Donc pas moyen d'oublier...

Et les épreuves ? demanda Sakura.

Tout est annulé.

Finalement, c'est vrai que cette édition restera dans les annales, dit Kyo en soupirant.


	27. Reproches

Chapitre 27 : Reproches

Elle trouva Adam dans le gymnase. Il n'avait pas bougé alors que tous les élèves avaient pour la plupart quitté l'école.

La tête inclinée vers le sol, il semblait obnubilé par les lignes qui coloraient le terrain.

Elle s'approcha lentement.

Il sentit sa présence car il tourna la tête vers elle. Un sourire narquois se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Tiens, voilà la blanche colombe qui vient trop tard pour la paix, railla-t-il.

C'est toi le responsable de cette bagarre, et tu oses mettre ça sur le dos des autres, répliqua Sakura sèchement.

Tu te fais avocate pour ton copain ? C'est très romantique ça, se moqua-t-il. Dommage que le juge ait déjà rendu son verdict. Li va être renvoyé. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le cherches autant. Vous ne fréquentez pas les mêmes amis, vous ne pratiquez aucun sport qui puisse vous mettre en concurrence...

Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il y a des têtes qu'on ne peut pas blairer, c'est tout. Li a le don de m'énerver. Pourquoi chercher des raisons pour expliquer tel ou tel sentiment envers une personne ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais la franchise à l'hypocrisie. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de l'apprécier seulement pour te faire plaisir ou faire plaisir au monde qui gravite autour de ce prince.

Jalousie ?

Non... J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais qu'aurais-je à lui envier ? A part peut-être... toi.

Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus.

C'est aussi vrai. Les filles propres sur elles, ce n'est pas mon truc. T'es la gentille fille que tout le monde adore, celle qui aide tout le monde avec le sourire et qui, en plus, vit dans une famille modeste mais si soudée. On croirait voir Laura Ingalls qui s'est catapultée au 21ème siècle. Un vrai cauchemar en somme ! La seule chose excitante chez toi, c'est ce défi qu'on lit dans tes yeux.

Il s'approcha.

Sakura ne recula pas cette fois pour ne pas se retrouver contre le mur.

Tu as la même lueur que Li dans tes prunelles. On a beau tenter de vous faire plier, vous restez debout avec la rage au cœur. Tu devrais mourir de peur après ma tentative de tout à l'heure, mais non... Tu oses revenir pour défendre ton copain. Bravo ! C'est soit de l'inconscience, soit de l'obstination suicidaire. Si je veux, je peux recommencer où je m'étais arrêté tout à l'heure. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait surtout pas Li qui doit être chez le proviseur.

Tu veux réessayer ? Alors vas-y.

Tu tentes le diable, là, dit-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, Shaolan observait amusé, le Chauve faire les cents pas à travers son bureau. Il était rassurant - incroyable de penser ainsi - de savoir que le Chauve avait retrouvé son état normal et reprit le chemin si éclairé de Bouddha.

_Un seul Onizuka, c'est suffisant,_ songea Shaolan. _Je ne dois pas être normal parce que ma tête est sous la guillotine et pourtant je m'amuse de ma situation désespérée. De toute façon, je peux rien faire d'autre. Le renvoi est assuré. Je sens que je vais devoir m'exiler très loin pour échapper aux cris de ma mère. Elle va me tuer. A moins que je ne trouve un arrangement avec elle. Oui, mais elle est dure en affaire. Je risque de ne jamais sortir de la maison avant mes quarante ans, et encore je suis gentil._

Il soupira.

_Que c'est dur la vie de bad boy_ (ça c'est un spécial clin d'oeil à ma Mando !). _N'empêche ce Kendall, je vais en faire de la chair à canon, la prochaine fois._

En se remémorant leur bagarre, ses blessures et ses poings se rappelèrent à lui.

_Et en plus, je vais devoir passer entre les mains de ma chère mère tortureuse-infirmière spécialiste. Elle va se venger sur mes blessures... Sauf, si je demande Sakura de me soigner. L'idée est bien plus tentante. Elle doit être super sexy en tenue d'infirmière. _

**_Tout comme ma Phoebe était ravissante en tenue de déesse._**

Il sursauta.

Vous avez un problème, monsieur Li ?

Euh... non ! C'est votre discours qui m'émeut.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Je me rends compte de mon comportement totalement puéril et irresponsable, de mon attitude si inconvenante à l'égard de notre grand Bouddha. J'ai été si longtemps plongé dans les ténèbres de la méconnaissance que j'en ai perdu le chemin de la vérité.

Il est rare que les élèves puissent se rendre compte par eux même de leur péché. Je suis étonné que vous... un élève aussi difficile ayez vu cette lumière du fond de vos ténèbres. Cela signifierait-il que Bouddha m'a redonné sa confiance après mon égarement ?

Oui, j'en suis certain ! Vous avez reçu sa miséricorde, monsieur. A votre place, je me sentirais privilégié. Il est si rare que Bouddha pardonne à ceux qui ont osé suivre ce diable d'Onizuka. Et vous... vous avez eu cette chance. Ne la perdez pas en ignorant un autre de ses signes.

Un autre signe ?

Oui, dit Shaolan en se levant puis en entourant son bras autour des épaules du chauve. N'ai-je pas par miracle confessé mes défauts devant vous ? Et cela alors que vous venez juste de retrouver le chemin de Bouddha après l'avoir perdu ?

Croyez-vous qu'il ait provoqué cette situation pour que nous puissions discuter loin de ce diable d'Onizuka ?

J'en suis plus que certain. Je vous le dit : c'est un signe divin. Et vous iriez contre la volonté de Bouddha en ne faisant pas, à votre tour, preuve de miséricorde envers un pauvre agneau qui ne cherche que la lumière du savoir et de la sagesse.

Vous avez absolument raison ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Ne vous jetez pas de pierres. Les effets du poison Onizuka sont longs à disparaître. Mais si vous avez entendu la parole de Bouddha, c'est que vous êtes en voie de guérison.

Merci, monsieur Li ! dit-il en lui prenant la mains. Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours dans ma lutte contre les effets du poison Onizuka.

Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, monsieur. Après tout, vous m'avez également apporté en m'ouvrant les yeux sur notre cher Bouddha.

Oui, c'est vrai. J'en suis très fier.

Je peux donc rejoindre mes camarades ?

Oui... Mais avant tout, je tiens quand même à vous donner quelques heures de retenue. Comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas que les autres pensent que je suis devenu trop conciliant. Miséricorde mais pas trop.

Je vous comprends tout à fait. Je me plierai à vos directives.

Je suis fier de ce que vous êtes devenu, monsieur Li. Nous nous reverrons lundi pour votre punition.

Bien, monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant. Et en ce qui concerne la fête...

Je préfère l'annuler. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Onizuka profite de cette soirée pour distiller davantage son venin.

Sage décision. Au revoir, monsieur.

Shaolan sortit du bureau.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il s'y adossa puis souffla.

_Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi, _songea-t-il. _C'est un exploit !_

**_C'est vrai, tu es plutôt doué pour mystifier les gens._**

_Mais c'est quoi ou plutôt qui est dans ma tête !_

**_Je suis Shaolan._**

_Je deviens fou, c'est sûr._

**_Non. Je suis ton ancêtre._**

_Rectification : je suis complètement fou. Faut que j'arrête de parler à Onizuka parce qu'il est en train de me tuer le cerveau._

Hé, Shaolan !

Criez pas comme ça, dit-il. Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Je viens juste de me faire remercier alors allez pas tout gâcher.

Te remercier ? s'étonna Kyo. Par qui ?

Par le Chauve.

QUOI ! s'étonnèrent-ils.

Question discrétion vous êtes pas au top, dit-il en les poussant vers la sortie.

Mais pourquoi il t'a remercié ? demanda Tomoyo.

Parce que je l'ai aidé à retrouver le chemin de Bouddha.

Bon, passons sur cette histoire. Il t'a renvoyé ? demanda Kyo.

Pourquoi il le ferait ?

Peut-être parce que tu as provoqué une vraie guerre dans le gymnase, non ? ajouta Eriol.

Il a dit qu'il était fier de ce que j'étais devenu.

Tu te moques de nous ! s'écrièrent-ils.

Non, c'est la pure vérité.

T'as pas été condamné au renvoi ? s'étonna Tomoyo.

J'aurais des heures de retenue parce qu'il doit se montrer juste. Sinon, il ne m'aurait rien donné.

Là, c'est sûr, tu te moques de nous ! dit Kyo. Le Chauve qui te remercie et qui au lieu de te renvoyer après le bordel que t'as foutu, te donne des heures de colle simplement par égard pour les autres... C'est quoi, là ? La quatrième dimension ?

En fait, je l'ai un peu baratiné.

Un peu ? Beaucoup, oui ! T'as sauvé ta tête et c'est très fort ce que tu as fait. Et pour la fête ?

Ma tête a été sauvée mais la fête, elle, est sacrifiée.

Pas de chance !

Ouais. En fait, où est Sakura ?

Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie avant. C'est que t'es pas très beau à voir.

Même avec cette tête, je suis plus regardable que toi, Kyo. Non, sérieux. Elle est où ?

On l'a quittée qui consolait Onizuka, répondit Eriol.

Pourquoi ? demanda Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils.

Vu que la compétition est annulée, Onizuka a perdu tout espoir de gagner son pari donc de passer une nuit avec sa déesse, se moqua Kyo.

Vous êtes certain que Sakura était avec lui ?

Pourquoi ? s'enquit Tomoyo.

Parce que Onizuka est justement assis sur un banc à fumer clope sur clope.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers la direction que leur indiquait Shaolan.

Onizuka était effectivement là où le disait Shaolan. Et il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

M'sieur, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Ah, c'est toi le singe…J'ai perdu l'unique chance de séduire ma fleur...

Ce n'est pas de Sakura dont vous parlez ? s'enquit Shaolan prêt à frapper Onizuka.

... Et dire que j'étais si près du but. Il a fallu que...

Onizuka se leva d'un bond.

C'est de ta faute, Li ! s'écria-t-il en secouant Shaolan par les épaules. C'est toi qui as manigancé ça pour que éviter que Sakura m'accorde une nuit avec elle...

C'est quoi cette histoire ! Pourquoi elle ferait ça !

Parce que c'est ce qu'elle m'a promis si elle perdait le relais... Je suis triste, si triste...

Même si elle avait perdu le relais, je t'assure que tu l'aurais rêvé cette nuit avec ma copine ! T'es pas bien ! C'est une élève ! Ton élève ! Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu fais ?

Si elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime, y'aura pas de problème. Ca arrive les coups de foudre entre un prof et son élève. C'est la vie, Li. Dis plutôt que t'as peur de pas faire le poids face à moi.

Vous êtes cinglé !

Allez, je plaisante. T'es vraiment facile à mettre en colère lorsqu'il s'agit de ta copine.

Elle est où ?

J'en sais rien, dit Onizuka en allumant une cigarette. On n'est pas encore marié, elle et moi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kyo. Elle ne risque rien. T'es vraiment...

Mais arrêtez un peu ! Je vous dis qu'il faut la retrouver !

Tu deviens plus que possessif, fit remarquer Eriol. Tu vas finir par l'attacher à ton poignet.

C'est ce que je vais faire s'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Et que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive dans cette école de coincés ? s'enquit Onizuka amusé.

Se faire violer par Kendall !

Quoi ?

Tu peux répéter ! s'écria Tomoyo dont le cœur venait de faire un bond de plusieurs mètres.

Shaolan soupira.

Ce serait vraiment trop long à raconter maintenant.

Dis-le ou je te crève les yeux ! prévient Tomoyo. Sakura est ma meilleure amie alors je veux tout savoir !

Un deuxième soupir de Shaolan.

En fait... Quand vous nous avez surpris dans les vestiaires cet après-midi, je venais de surprendre Kendall qui tentait de... vous voyez quoi...

Et la lèvre ?

Il l'a frappée.

Le bâtard !

Alors vous voyez pourquoi je veux la retrouver. Après notre bagarre, il ne doit avoir qu'une idée c'est de se venger de moi. Et Sakura est...

Un bon moyen de te toucher, termina Tomoyo.

Onizuka partit en courant avec à ses talons Shaolan.

Elle n'est pas dans le pôle collégiens ! dit Kyo essoufflé.

Rien dans celui des lycéens, dit Tomoyo.

Et rien chez les primaires, fit Eriol.

Et rien dans les vestiaires du stade et des gymnases. Mais elle est où, bon sang ? s'écria Shaolan.

En tout cas son sac est encore dans son casier avec son portable, dit Tomoyo.

Mon Dieu, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous jure que je tue ce connard une bonne fois pour toute ! cria Shaolan.

Où est Onizuka ? demanda Eriol.

On s'en fout de lui ! J'aurais dû le mettre KO quand j'en avais la possibilité !

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avertir le proviseur, proposa Kyo. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Et il va faire quoi ! Ce sera trop tard si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! J'en ai marre ! Marre ! dit-il en shootant dans la poubelle.

Dès que son pied toucha le métal, Shaolan bondit et clopina.

Et merde !

C'est toi qui as cherché cette pauvre poubelle.

Ne commence pas, Kyo !

Pourtant, c'est la vérité. T'avais pas qu'à shooter dedans.

Et ben, la prochaine fois, c'est dans ta tête que je shooterai !

Toujours aussi gentil, toi.

C'est sûr je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

A ton âge ?

Depuis que je connais Sakura, je suis toujours sur les nerfs. Elle va me tuer ! Entre son petit deal avec Onizuka et ses évanouissements. Sa manie de me faire tourner en bourrique et ses conseils pour ma voix...

Là, il délire complètement, dit Kyo.

Au moins, il se défoule, ajouta Eriol.

Je m'inquiète pour Sakura, dit Tomoyo au bord des larmes.

Eriol la prit dans ses bras, sans pouvoir trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

_Je sais pas quoi faire_, songea Shaolan en s'écartant du groupe. _Il faut toujours que je fasse n'importe quoi. J'aurais dû prévoir que Kendall ne s'avouerait pas vaincu._

**_Tu l'aimes vraiment cette Sakura ?_**

_Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais à parler avec moi-même ? Je perds les pédales._

**_Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter._**

_Et pourquoi ça ? Sakura est introuvable !_

**_Fais-moi confiance. Si Phoebe était en danger, je le sentirais. Comme toi, si Sakura l'était._**

_Qui est cette Phoebe ? Maintenant que j'y repense, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce nom... Sakura l'a déjà prononcé._

**_Phoebe est la seule femme que j'ai aimée. _**

_Et quel rapport avec Sakura ?_

**_Elle hante le corps de Sakura comme je hante le tien._**

_Oui... je suis bel et bien fou. Des fantômes qui se baladent dans nos corps. Bien. Et on peut savoir depuis quand, si c'est pas trop te demander... l'ancêtre ?_

**_Depuis cette nuit que tu as passé avec Sakura._**

_Ne me dit pas que... C'est à cause de vous qu'on ne se souvient de rien ! Vous n'avez pas osé nous utiliser... ?_

**_Je suis désolé, Shaolan..._**

NON !

Le groupe regarda Shaolan qui venait de crier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, lui ? demanda Kyo.

Il parle tout seul, on dirait, répondit Eriol.

Et ben... L'amour, ça vous rend complètement dingue.

Shaolan serra les poings.

_Est-ce que tu sais le mal que vous nous avez fait ?_

**_Attends, Shaolan... !_**

_Non ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Dis-moi seulement si Sakura va bien puisqu'elle est connectée à Phoebe._

**_Elles vont bien._**

_Maintenant, tu peux aller hanter une autre personne !_

**_Tu dois savoir que..._**

Non, non et non ! Va hanter ailleurs et laisse-moi en paix !

Il m'inquiète vraiment, dit Kyo en regardant Shaolan s'éloigner d'eux en courant. Faut faire quelque chose.

J'en ai assez qu'on se serve de moi ! On ne peut pas me demander mon avis avant de décider pour moi !

* * *

Assis contre le mur du bâtiment, Shaolan passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Et Sakura... Je comprends d'où lui vient sa magie, certainement de cette Phoebe. C'est à cause d'elle si Sakura s'évanouit pour un rien, si elle a manqué de se noyer... si elle a couché avec moi alors qu'elle n'en avait peut-être pas envie. Est-ce qu'elle sait qu'elle est hantée ? J'aurais dû me montrer plus vigilant et deviner avant ce qui se passait... mais je... J'ai pris cette affaire, encore et toujours, à la légère. J'ai oublié cette histoire d'ombre parce que j'étais complètement obnubilé par mes soucis personnels... Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus sérieux ?

Son portable sonna.

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Sakura, il répondit sans même regarder l'écran qui aurait confirmé son attente.

"Allo ?

Shaolan, on a retrouvé Sakura.

C'est vrai ! Vous êtes où ?

A l'infirmerie.

Quoi ? Ça veut dire...

Viens et tu verras par toi-même, dit Kyo."

Il se releva et courut à toute allure vers l'infirmerie avec tout de même une inquiétude au cœur.

Dans le couloir, il s'arrêta en voyant la petite troupe.

Kyo, Eriol, Tomoyo avec Sakura mais avec une autre personne qu'il aurait bien voulu éviter. Ils riaient tous en chœur.

Vraiment, il ne s'y attendait pas, dit Sakura.

Qui ne s'attendait pas à quoi ? demanda froidement Shaolan en s'approchant d'elle.

Kendall. Je suis allée le voir au gymnase...

Tu as fait quoi !

Je suis allée le voir pour qu'il aille avouer au Chauve que c'était lui le vrai coupable de cette...

J'ai pas besoin qu'on aille plaider ma cause ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Mais...

Tu t'es mise volontairement en danger ! Tu peux me dire ce que t'aurais fait si... !

La première fois, je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-elle. Là, j'ai su me défendre.

Te défendre seule c'était dangereux !

J'étais là, intervient Meilin.

Toi, je veux pas t'entendre !

Shaolan !

Je m'inquiétais pour toi, espèce d'idiote ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu vas relancer un violeur ! Est-ce que t'as un peu de cervelle dans la tête !

Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer insultant envers moi ! J'ai fait ça pour toi !

Et ben ne fais plus rien pour moi ! J'ai pas besoin d'une seconde mère !

Shaolan, t'exagères un...

Non ! Je n'exagère rien ! Je vous ai bien dit et répété que je ne voulais plus la voir, elle, dit-il en désignant Meilin. Et, là je la vois avec vous en train de rire comme si elle avait été notre amie depuis des lunes... Vous êtes tous des traîtres !

Tu sais que t'es énervant avec tes histoires ! dit Kyo. Meilin a aidé Sakura à mettre Kendall à terre et à l'obliger à confesser sa faute devant le Chauve, tout ça pour t'éviter le renvoi !

Et bien, la menace du renvoi j'ai été capable de la détourner sans problème ! Autant dire que ce qu'elles ont fait, c'était pour rien !

Et alors ? Ça prouve au moins qu'on ne te laisse pas tomber ! déclara Sakura hors d'elle. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais !

De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Puisque de toute façon, ça te plait d'aller chauffer les mecs ! D'abord Onizuka avec ton pari stupide et ensuite Kendall qui ne rêvait que de te sauter dessus ! Tiens, y'a Kyo aussi ! Et enfin tu pourras toujours te rabattre sur Eriol. C'est super comme programme, non ?

Tandis que les autres se remettaient lentement des paroles insultantes de Shaolan, Sakura fixait le jeune homme en retenant sa main pour ne pas le gifler.

Il ne comprenait décidément rien. Elle avait agi pour lui. Qu'il n'accepte pas son aide, d'accord. Mais qu'il parle d'elle comme d'une traînée, non !

Très bien, dit-elle calmement. Tu viens de me montrer l'image que je renvoyais depuis que j'ai eu l'idée stupide de t'adresser la parole. Que les autres me disent ça, je peux encore leur répondre. Mais que ces insultes viennent de toi... Tu veux voir à quel point je suis une traînée ! Tu veux le voir ? Je vais te le montrer !

Elle passa à ses côtés en direction de la sortie puis courut.

Sakura ! cria Tomoyo.

Alors là, bravo, Shaolan ! T'as jamais fait aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui, dit Eriol avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des deux jeunes filles.

Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de rajouter que tu excelles dans les rôles de méchant, dit Kyo. Là, Kendall n'aurait pas mieux fait que toi. J'espère vraiment que Sakura n'aura pas la mauvaise idée de te pardonner puisque le pardon tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Kyo, intervient Meilin. Laisse-le.

Ca doit bien te faire rire, hein, Meilin ? railla Shaolan. C'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ? Je me demande si t'es pas responsable de tout ça ?

C'est pas la peine de renvoyer tes propres fautes sur elle !

Toi, la ferme, Kyo ! Un ami ? T'es qu'un traître qui prend parti pour une peste ! Si tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te remercier, tu te goures mon vieux ! T'auras rien ! Et sûrement pas une nuit avec elle !

Hors de lui, Kyo frappa Shaolan au visage.

C'est triste de voir ce que t'es devenu ! Dis-moi ce que tu as gagné avec ton esprit aussi carré ? T'avais une cousine géniale mais tu l'as ignorée. T'avais une petite amie fidèle mais tu l'as insultée. T'avais un ami sincère mais tu l'as déçu. Franchement, c'est pas les autres qui te gâchent la vie, mais bien toi ! On essaie d'être indulgent avec toi mais de ton côté... Tu n'es même pas capable d'en faire autant. Tu trouves ça juste ? Allez viens, Meilin, dit-il en lui saisissant la main. Y'a une personne qui a vraiment besoin du soutien de ses amis, dit-il en accentuant les derniers mots.

Ils s'éloignèrent en laissant Shaolan seul dans le couloir.


	28. Des raisons de pardonner

Chapitre 28 : Des raisons de pardonner

Elle tourna la cuillère dans sa coupe de glace.

Un nouveau chagrin et des calories en plus. Elle n'avait trouvé que la glace pour geler ses envies de tordre le cou à Shaolan. Et surtout, elle voulait être seule. Heureusement que les autres avaient accepté de la laisser seule. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, ni se mettre à draguer le premier venu pour se venger, non, elle désirait juste se changer les idées dans un salon de thé devant une bonne et énorme glace avec toutes les garnitures possibles.

_Je voulais seulement l'aider. Pourquoi est-il obligé de réagir comme ça ? _songea-t-elle_. Dis-moi Phoebe, pourquoi ?_

**_La fierté._**

_Shaolan n'est pas à ce point fier pour refuser de l'aide de la part de sa copine. Non, c'est parce qu'il croit qu'il doit tout faire seul pour ne rien devoir ensuite._

**_Pourquoi me demander si tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question ?_**

_Parce que j'ai besoin de me rassurer... me dire que ce n'est pas contre moi qu'il en a mais contre lui-même. Ses paroles m'ont blessée... cruellement. J'ai peur qu'il ne les pense vraiment. J'ai peur de le perdre..._

**_Tu l'aimes encore malgré son comportement envers toi ?_**

_Oui... Je suis folle pour m'accrocher encore, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis incapable de me montrer rancunière envers les gens que j'aime. Kendall n'avait pas tort. Je suis un monstre de bons sentiments. Je me dégoûte aussi..._

Non, Sakura. Tu as un cœur en or. Ne change pas. J'aurais voulu être comme toi. Je l'aurais été si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi orgueilleuse de mes pouvoirs et si amère après avoir vu quel simple mortel avait été capable de me briser. Si tu aimes Shaolan - ce que je ne doute plus - tu dois lui pardonner. Les mots dépassent parfois la pensée surtout dans la colère. Il se faisait du souci pour toi et je crois que cela explique son besoin de te blesser. Il n'a pas su te montrer son soulagement de te savoir saine et sauve...

_Oui, il n'est pas très doué pour ça._

**_Que vas-tu faire ?_**

_Sûrement pas me mettre sur le trottoir pour lui prouver que je suis bien une traînée. _

Elle soupira.

_Je vais sans doute lui téléphoner demain matin. D'ici là, la colère sera retombée et sa jalousie se sera décuplée en imaginant que je mette ma menace a exécution. Qu'en penses-tu, Phoebe ?_

**_Très bonne idée... Sakura... J'ai une chose à te confesser._**

_Vas-y. Du moment que ça me fasse un peu oublier Shaolan._

**_Cela le concerne aussi... J'espère que tu me pardonneras ensuite, Sakura..._**

* * *

****

Les mains dans ses poches, Shaolan sortit de l'école avec un gros poids sur le cœur.

_Moi qui pensais que cette journée allait être géniale, c'est la pire que j'ai jamais vécu,_ pensa-t-il amer. _J'ai vraiment été stupide avec tout le monde. J'ai été un véritable salaud._

**_Tu l'as dit._**

_Je t'ai__ pas déjà demandé d'aller squatter ailleurs ? J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes._

**_Tu as un vrai caractère de cochon, jamais content, toujours à crier sur tout et pour rien. Comment fait Sakura pour te supporter ?_**

_Ça, c'est pas tes oignons._

**_J'essaie de t'aider mais c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas ça. Est-ce la fierté qui parle ou la stupidité ?_**

_Toi, le fantôme SDF, lâche-moi ! Je te préviens que si tu ne m'avais pas déjà mis en colère, j'en serais pas là. C'est de ta faute..._

**_Et comme toujours tu mets ça sur le dos d'un autre. Tu as du mal avec la culpabilité, non ? _**

_N'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien voir mes fautes !_

**_C'est ce que tu crois. C'est ce que tu veux faire croire aux autres, mais en vérité ton impuissance et ta culpabilité te rongent. Tu as perdu les cartes de Clow et que fais-tu ? Tu hais la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes qui pourtant ne te les a pas volé. Elle les a gagné avec courage sinon les gardiens n'auraient jamais accepté qu'elle garde les cartes. Tu as failli perdre Sakura une première fois et tu as mis cela sur le dos de ta cousine. Elle est coupable mais tu ne l'étais pas moins. Si tu avais été sincère et moins léger avec les filles, personne n'aurait trouvé à redire sur ta relation avec Sakura. C'est toi qui as entretenu ce climat. Et parce que tes amis ont su pardonner à ta cousine, tu les accuses de traîtrise. Alors que c'est eux qui auraient des raisons de t'accabler de ne pas être indulgent. Tes erreurs sont grandes et ton injustice flagrante envers les tiens mais tu continues à te voiler la face en les accusant encore et toujours. C'est toi qui diabolises tes relations, Shaolan. Fais preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence au lieu de te montrer aussi injuste qu'un dictateur. Réfléchis à ton attitude avant de perdre tous ceux qui te veulent du bien._**

_Pardonner... Pardonner pour quoi ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas regretter plus tard ? _

Pardonner pour espérer être pardonné en retour. Tu n'es pas parfait. Alors des erreurs tu en feras. N'aimerais-tu pas qu'on te pardonne toujours ? Qu'on t'accorde une seconde chance ? Que ferais-tu si Sakura refusait ce pardon que tu attends maintenant ?

_Je me sentirais désespéré..._

**_Et comment crois-tu que ta cousine ressente ton mépris envers elle ? Elle a voulu agir pour ton bien, hélas en s'y prenant de la mauvaise façon. Mais vas-tu la rejeter éternellement alors que Sakura, elle-même, semble lui avoir pardonné ? Tu as une fille extraordinaire à tes côtés. Elle t'aime. Et crois-moi, pour cela tu as reçu déjà un peu du paradis._**

_Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant... Elle doit me vouer au diable._

**_Je te l'accorde. Une femme blessée a tendance à vous maudire, mais je pense qu'elle se calmera. Oui, Phoebe trouvera bien les mots pour la rassurer._**

_Phoebe et toi... Vous avez été amants autrefois ?_

**_Oui... Et j'ai causé sa mort, elle qui était pourtant immortelle... Veux-tu que je te confesse une chose ?_**

_Tu ne pas me dire que j'ai été comme toi ?_

**_Tu n'es pas mon descendant pour rien..._**

* * *

****

Ils sont vraiment compliqués ces deux-là ! dit Kyo.

C'est plutôt Shaolan qui est trop compliqué, rectifia Meilin.

Selon vous, quelle sera l'issue de cette dispute ? demanda Kyo. Je parie pour une rupture.

Kyo !

Quoi ? Sincèrement, Shaolan est mon meilleur ami, mais je trouve qu'il ne mérite pas Sakura !

Ah, tu as dit "est mon meilleur ami", donc tu ne lui en veux plus ! dit Eriol.

Toi, non plus t'es plus fâché contre lui, rétorqua Kyo.

Que veux-tu ? C'est mon cousin. Je suis trop gentil avec lui.

Moi, je vais voir si je lui pardonne, dit Tomoyo. Il a blessé ma petite Sakura. C'est qu'elle est très sensible !

Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Sakura, répliqua Meilin. Il n'a pas su lui dire son soulagement, c'est tout.

C'est que Meilin est devenue compréhensible !

Je l'ai toujours été.

Et que fais-tu de Faye et Jade ? demanda Eriol.

Meilin ? Tu peux leur dire.

On peut savoir de quoi tu parles, Kyo ? s'enquit Eriol, intrigué par ce soudain rapprochement entre Kyo et Meilin.

Et bien...

Je vais leur dire moi-même, coupa Meilin. En fait, si Sakura a été agressée par Adam, c'est de la faute de Jade et de Faye.

Tu peux préciser ? dit Tomoyo au bord de la colère.

Elles ont demandé à Adam de tout faire pour séparer Shaolan de Sakura. Et lui, bien sûr il a accepté seulement parce qu'ils déteste Shaolan.

Et on peut savoir pourquoi elles en veulent autant à ma Sakura qui ne leur a rien fait !

Parce que Jade, ou plutôt son père, rêve d'entrer dans la famille Li.

Je vois pas pourquoi ! s'écria Tomoyo. Franchement, ça ne veut rien dire !

C'est parce que tu n'es pas d'ici, dit Eriol. Tu ne peux pas savoir les enjeux qui se trament en coulisse.

L'argent ?

Entre autre. Mais en fait, c'est surtout... Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai parlé des douze clans ?

Oui. Qu'ils avaient un certain pouvoir sur la vie politique et économique du pays.

En fait, c'est plus que ça... Je veux bien t'expliquer mais il faut que tu nous promettes de ne jamais répéter à personne ce que tu vas entendre.

Eriol, t'es sûr ? fit Kyo.

Elle doit savoir si elle veut comprendre.

Et je ne devrais rien dire à ma Sakura ?

Shaolan se chargera de lui dire.

Ce que vous avez à me dire, ça ne concerne pas la magie ?

Tomoyo les cloua sur place. Ils la fixèrent interloqués.

Comment t'as deviné ? demanda Kyo.

Et bien, quand vous m'avez parlé des douze clans, j'ai été intriguée. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé leur nom. Je me doutais qu'il y avait un rapport avec le conseil des douze sages et donc des cartes de Clow.

Les cartes de Clow ? Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Meilin Ne me dit pas que t'es la maîtresse des...

Non, c'est Sakura.

QUOI ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

J'ai une nouvelle à faire, dit Kyo en se frappant le front contra la table. L'histoire entre Shaolan et Sakura est bel et bien terminée. Donc, j'ai gagné mon pari.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit Tomoyo.

Parce que si Shaolan est devenu aussi... amer, blessé, tout ce que tu veux, c'est parce qu'il a perdu les cartes de son ancêtre. Il hait la maîtresse des cartes qu'il accuse de lui avoir volé les cartes. Et quand je dis haïr, c'est encore trop gentil. S'il apprend que c'est Sakura qui a les cartes... C'est la troisième guerre mondiale qui va se déclarer entre la Chine et le Japon.

Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, Kyo.

Alors selon toi, Eriol, je suis trop pessimiste ! Vous êtes mieux placés que moi pour savoir ce que ressent votre cousin pour la voleuse de carte.

Pourtant, tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé de Clow à Sakura, dit Meilin. Elle a bien caché qui elle était.

Ca c'est vrai, approuva Eriol.

Elle ne se souvient plus des cartes, déclara Tomoyo. Je vous ai déjà parlé de son amnésie. Elle a surtout touché ses souvenirs en tant que magicienne.

Je comprends maintenant comment elle a pu briser les fenêtres de la classe. Bien qu'elle ait oublié, sa magie elle est encore bien là.

Je comprends pas pourquoi on ne ressent pas la magie de Clow quand on est à ses côtés, dit Kyo.

C'est étrange, admit Eriol.

Certainement parce qu'elle ne possède plus la clé qui est restée au Japon comme les cartes et les gardiens, répondit Tomoyo.

Que va-t-on dire à Shaolan ?

Bah, tu sais Meilin, tant que Sakura ne se souvient encore de rien, il vaut mieux ne rien leur dire à tous les deux, répondit Tomoyo. Ça nous laissera le temps de réfléchir.

Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, jugea Eriol, mais bon... Y'a que ça à faire.

Mais je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec Jade ? reprit Tomoyo. Pourquoi le fait d'entrer dans le clan Li est-il si important pour elle et sa famille ?

C'est une histoire qui remonte à loin, dit Eriol.

Et qui a tellement de variantes selon les clans qu'il serait difficile de dire quelle est la vraie, finit Meilin.

Ce dont on est certain, rajouta Eriol, c'est qu'au début de la dynastie impériale, une femme sous l'emprise de la magie mit le palais de l'empereur à feu et à sang par vengeance. Cette folie aurait été causée par le premier Li de notre clan. Cette femme était sa fiancée. Et certains disent qu'il l'aurait trompée. Cette femme était du clan…

Laissez-moi deviner... Du clan Ming, la famille de Jade, dit Tomoyo.

Oui. Si la punition de Li fut l'exil, celui de la femme... Elle fut tuée par les magiciens du palais qui au lieu de tenter de la désenvoûter, préférèrent la tuer pour arrêter le massacre. Le nom des Ming est associé à la disgrâce et la honte. Ils ont perdu la face à cause d'un Li. La mémoire de leur aïeule, une pure et innocente jeune fille a été salie de la main d'un Li. Durant ces derniers siècles, il n'a pas été facile d'établir la paix entre le clan Li et celui des Ming. Mais depuis l'arrivée du père de Jade au sein du conseil, il y a eu une trêve. Nos deux familles ont commencé à travailler ensemble. Et logiquement, ils ont voulu conclure cette paix par un événement symbolique...

En liant Shaolan et Jade.

Oui. Aux yeux des Ming, c'était une petite revanche sur le passé.

Et Shaolan est au courant de cette légende ?

Nous ne devrions même pas la connaître, avoua Eriol. C'est des bruits de couloirs. Mais les gens font en sorte de ne pas en parler devant Shaolan.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que certains disent que le premier Li se nommait Shaolan... Et une superstition s'est installée depuis sa naissance.

Une superstition ?

C'est par l'exil de cet ancêtre que nous avons pu acquérir la magie occidentale et c'est ainsi que Clow a pu créer ses cartes. Nous étions respectés pour nos pouvoirs. Mais tous les clans, même le nôtre, craignaient qu'un jour, un Li puisse devenir encore plus fort et ne les détruise. C'est pour cela que notre clan ne compte aucun Shaolan... jusqu'à la naissance de celui que nous connaissons. Ils craignaient une sorte de réincarnation.

Alors pourquoi ta tante a-t-elle donné...

Parce que c'était le souhait de Clow, répondit Eriol. Ma tante a déclaré lors de sa grossesse que Clow lui avait conseillé de donner le nom de Shaolan à son enfant. Ma tante qui n'avait eu que des filles jusque là a voulu tenir sa promesse malgré le danger que cela pouvait représenter.

Elle a eu beaucoup de courage pour se confronter seule face au conseil des sages, ajouta Meilin.

Et son mari ?

Il est mort durant son septième mois de grossesse, répondit-elle.

Shaolan n'a jamais connu son père ?

Non. Et c'est la parole d'un père qui lui a le plus manqué...

C'est triste pour Shaolan, murmura Tomoyo touchée par cette histoire. Sa vie est faite de secrets et de non-dits...

Et depuis qu'il a perdu les cartes, reprit Eriol, les autres clans cherchent à le discréditer Et le père de Jade, bien sûr, en profite pour s'imposer lors du conseil.

C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi indulgents envers Shaolan bien qu'il mérite parfois de recevoir une bonne correction, remarqua Tomoyo.

On sait ce qu'il endure intérieurement, dit Kyo. Il doit se douter des secrets qui gravitent autour de lui. Il doit voir les moqueries, les peurs dans les yeux des onze clans et surtout du sien.

On doit lui remonter le moral, décréta Tomoyo. Lui montrer à quel point nous l'aimons et à quel point nous croyons en lui.

Comment ? demanda Eriol.

Je ne sais pas, mais on ne doit pas le laisser comme ça !

Mais avant ça, on devrait trouver un moyen de renouer notre couple préféré. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? dit Kyo.

On va tout faire pour !

**A suivre….**

**Sadik**** ou pas sadik dans ces chapitres ? Telle est la question que je vous pose. Franchement, là, j'ai pas pas arrêtez sur un cliff… si ?**

**Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser sur ces mots. Laissez-moi vos reviews ke j'adore lire ! Et je vous dit à plus tard !**


	29. Etre à la hauteur

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver !**

**Rubrique « coucou » comme chaque semaine pour remercier ceux ki me lisent : **

**- Lune de Vénus : ke de courage pour avoir lu la fic entière ! Ta review ma bien évidement fais TRES plaisir ! Ensuite, pour mon côté sadik je ne te garantie rien... tu verras bien en lisant ces 3 chap. Et enfin, moi aussi je love quand Shaolan est jaloux. Il est trop chou kom ça. **

**- Vaasa : Un perroquet notre Vaasa ? Alors disons un joli et très coloré perroquet. Je t'adore ma grande fan de !**

**- Katz : alors toi, on peut dire k tu as saisi une chose : vous les mortels et moi dieu ki dirige cette fic, lol. Ta review m'a fait marrer ! Comment résister à tes "pitiés" ? Je suis sensible des fois.**

**- Debbie : merci de m'avoir révélé la vérité : Feylie est une sadik. Bon, voyons ce ke tu diras après ces 3 chap.**

**- TheTourist : je ne dirai qu'un seul mot : merci ! Vivement ta prochaine review.**

**- Marion-moune : alors miss, ravie de cette première discussion dans mon bar Msn ? c'est quand tu veux pour la suite ! Et comme tu as déjà pu lire en exclu le chap 29 ( et oui, quand on connait Feylie, c'est noël tous les jours, lol), je sais même pas si tu vas lire l'intro. Masi c'est pas grave, je suis certaine ke tu le feras. Bise.**

**- Akarum : Shaolan, c'est plutôt le genre "je hurle comme un dingue ensuite je réfléchie". Prépare les mouchoirs pour ces chapitres...**

**- Laumie : ton raisonnement est bon. Rien à redire. Et pour Shaolan et Sakura, bien sûr qu'ils seront de nouveaux ensemble mais... Feylie met toujours son grain de sel.**

**J'espère que ces chapitres vont vous plaire. ****J'ai un conseil à vous donner à toutes : prenez un mouchoir car j'ai décidé de chambouler la vie de tous mes persos. « C'était pas déjà fait ? » me direz-vous. Et bien si, mais là… je suis parvenue à ébranler les relations pourtant si étroites de plusieurs de mes persos. Je n'en dis pas plus, lisez. On se retrouve à la fin pour discuter de ma méchanceté. On ne refait pas une Sadik Feylie, lol.**

**Bonne (triste) lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 29 : Etre à la hauteur

**j'ai inséré une chanson : « être à la hauteur » de Emmanuel Moire. Je l'ai entendue sur FunTV pendant que je tapais le chapitre et ça m'a influencée pour l'écriture. Mais bon, ça vous en avez rien à foutre, non ?**

Le cœur serré, il marchait sans but sous de fines gouttes. La seule chose qui le soulageait en ce moment même était de voir ce ciel. Ce ciel qui semblait s'apitoyer sur son triste sort.

Son esprit ressassait les évènements de la journée et les révélations de son ancêtre. Il ne savait ni quoi penser ni quoi faire.

_Est-ce que Sakura est au courant de cette histoire ? Sûrement... La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant c'est de retrouver Sakura et lui dire combien je suis désolée de m'être comporté aussi stupidement. J'ai besoin de son pardon. J'ai besoin de me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que j'ai pu provoquer depuis notre rencontre. Me faire pardonner de tout le monde..._

Il devait changer. Mais comment y parvenir ?

Les mains dans les poches, il gardait les yeux obstinément rivés vers le sol (pratique pour avancer, ça ) pour ne croiser aucun regard. Pour ne pas voir dans les yeux des gens le reflet de ce qu'il était, un enfant encore capricieux qui n'acceptait pas ses échecs et accablaient ses proches pour ne pas s'accabler lui-même.

Les bruits, les odeurs, les lumières se mêlaient autour de lui comme s'ils souhaitaient l'emporter dans une valse frénétique mais solitaire.

_Je voudrais être assez téméraire pour vaincre les doutes de mon clan, être digne de l'amour que me porte Sakura, être assez méritant de l'amitié de mes amis._

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait et été jusqu'à maintenant ?

_Je me lève jour après jour_

_c'est un jour ordinaire_

Je me demande toujours où je vais, ce que je ferai en sachant pertinemment que les réponses sont devant moi. Au fond, je sais très bien que même si je suis fier de mon clan, je ne le suis pas de moi...que cette vie ne me plait pas...

_j'en connais déjà le cours_

_le__ poids d'un parcours nécessaire_

_que je dois faire..._

Je suis si lâche en vérité, lâche pour ne pas voir mes fautes en face. Je n'en peux plus de porter ce poids sur mon dos... Marre de devoir marcher le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'au fond de moi, je tremble devant l'évidence... je suis seul, seul face à ce que mon oncle et le conseil attendent de moi. Pas d'ami pour me venir en aide...

_parce qu'on n'a jamais le choix_

_de ses murs, de sa terre_

"Le nom que tu portes est synonyme de puissance et de respect. Il est aussi important que le nom d'un empereur. Tu doit le porter fièrement, lui faire honneur même si tu dois pour cela y perdre la vie. Un Li ne doit jamais s'avouer vaincu quelque soit les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui. Il doit se battre et maintenir sauve l'honneur du clan. La défaite n'est pas permise."

Ces paroles sont des chaînes, de lourdes chaînes qui me retiennent dans les regrets...

_qui nous enferment à l'étroit_

_l'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire_

_mais pour quoi faire ?_

Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu ces maudites cartes ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi faible ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été un Li, je n'aurais pas eu à prouver quoique se soit...

_Etre à la hauteur_

_de ce qu'on vous demande_

_ce que les autres attendent_

_et surmonter sa peur_

Je pourrais oublier ces histoires de clan et de magie, oublier que mon chemin est déjà tout tracé. Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver parce que j'ai tout ce dont pourrait rêver un homme. Mon devoir est de ne pas décevoir les miens...

_d'être à la hauteur_

_du commun des mortels_

_pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel _

_et avoir à coeur..._

_d'être à la hauteur_

Je veux tout faire pour réussir même si ce n'est pas ce que je désire vraiment... Je ne sais plus. Est-ce que je veux devenir le chef de mon clan ? Oui, parce que je suis né, j'ai été élevé et éduqué dans un seul et unique but. Celui de reprendre le flambeau de mon père et de prouver ce que je vaux en tant qu'homme... parce que c'est mon devoir. Pourtant...

_c'est un devoir quotidien_

_un costume qu'il faut mettre_

_pour un rôle qui ne mène à rien_

_mais faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre ?_

_jusqu'à la fin..._

Ca n'a aucun sens

_pour..._

_Etre à la hauteur_

_de ce qu'on vous demande_

_ce que les autres attendent_

_et surmonter sa peur_

Pourquoi faire autant d'efforts pour recevoir autant de mépris ? J'ai passé ma vie à me cogner contre des murs dressés par des gens qui dès le départ avaient des a priori sur moi. Je le savais très bien, et depuis bien longtemps... Ces regards, ces murmures derrière mon dos. Ils n'ont jamais eu confiance en moi... Mais la peur... Ils me craignent pour quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi...

_d'être à la hauteur_

_du commun des mortels_

Ils ont cherché à me rabaisser à tout prix, et même si j'avais eu ces cartes... Je n'aurais pas reçu leurs bénédictions. Ils ont réussi à me faire douter depuis des années. De quoi suis-je capable ? De tout ! Je connais mes capacités, je sais que mes limites je ne les ai pas encore atteintes...

_pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel _

Il leva enfin les yeux du sol pour observer les étoiles.

_et avoir à coeur..._

_d'être à la hauteur_

Ils ont peur que je sois « moi ». Que je puisse les surpasser et...

_être à la hauteur_

_sans jamais en descendre_

Je ne vais pas dans le bon sens. Je cherche à plaire au clan et au conseil, et moi dans l'histoire ?

_et ne pas se défendre_

_de vouloir en vainqueur_

Il entendait une voix qui l'appelait... Non, c'était un chant. Le chant d'une déesse...

Il courut à la rencontre de cette voix qu'il percevait dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il voie les traits de cette femme qui de sa voix le remontait lentement vers la surface.

_Ouvre-moi les yeux ! _criait-il intérieurement. _Dis-moi ce que je vaux réellement !_

_être à la hauteur_

_autrement que mortel_

_enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel_

Il bousculait les gens autour de lui, traversait les rues comme un déchaîné sans jamais se soucier du danger.

"Moi, je crois en toi, Shaolan."

_Sakura... ?_

Comme si ce simple prénom, évoqué, redonnait une autre dimension à sa course, il pressa encore plus sa course.

_ne plus avoir peur..._

_d'être à la hauteur_

Sakura l'attendait quelque part et cette voix lui donnait raison. Il la retrouverait et là, il lui montrerait à quel point elle était importante à ses yeux. Il montrerait à tous le vrai et seul Shaolan.

_A la hauteur... A la hauteur..._

J'ai perdu confiance en moi depuis le jour où j'ai cru que leurs remarques étaient fondées. J'ai cherché à rester digne quitte à me faire du mal. Me voiler la face... Ce n'est pas ça que j'aurais dû faire. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire et baisser la tête.

_Etre à la hauteur, autrement que mortel._

J'aurais dû me battre contre les critiques au lieu de me battre contre mes regrets et des fantômes.

_(autrement que mortel)_

J'aurais dû rester fier de ce que j'étais même si j'étais nul à leurs yeux...

_Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel. _

Avoir confiance en moi quelque soit mes erreurs, et...

_Ne plus avoir peur_

Bien sûr que je veux préserver l'honneur de mon clan mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Je veux pouvoir vivre et être fidèle à mes rêves. Plus personne ne me dictera le chemin que je veux prendre !

_D'être à la hauteur._

J'ai perdu les cartes et je vais les récupérer en demandant à la maîtresse des cartes de m'affronter. Ainsi, tout sera fait dans les règles. Et que je les perde ou pas, une seconde fois, je pourrai ranger mes regrets et affronter mon clan.

_(à la hauteur)_

Et ils seront certainement nombreux à vouloir me rabaisser encore mais je les attendrai au tournant, je saurai leur dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Je ne craindrai plus leurs critiques ni de leurs regards.

_Ne plus avoir peur_

J'ai eu peur, c'est vrai... Peur d'être incompétent, peur de voir souffrir les miens à cause de moi. J'ai déjà fait tout ça ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre mais tout à gagner !

_(ne plus avoir peur)_

Je vais arracher la place de mon oncle et faire cesser toutes les médisances sur mon compte, aussi bien au lycée qu'au sein du conseil. Je vais prendre mon avenir en main et devenir celui que je veux être et pas celui qu'on veut que je devienne.

_D'être à la hauteur._

Et si je fais tout ça, c'est avant tout pour moi et pour personne d'autre.

Soudain, il s'arrêta au moment où la voix s'éteignait dans sa tête.

Il était en face d'un salon de thé.

A travers la vitre, il aperçut le seul et unique trésor qu'il cherchait depuis toujours, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et surtout une âme pure pouvant épancher ses peines d'un seul sourire.

Sakura détacha son attention de sa glace et tourna la tête vers lui comme si elle avait senti sa présence.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

Il posa ses mains contre la vitre, ignorant les passants qui se retournaient sur cet étrange jeune homme qui avait le nez collé à la vitre d'un salon de thé. Un "pardon" filtra entre ses lèvres.

Cette vision de Shaolan, mouillé, si attristé et repenti, lui étreignit le coeur (quelle lectrice ne serait pas touchée ? Même moi Sadik Feylie, j'ai le cœur qui se dégèle ).

Sakura se leva brusquement de sa chaise et sortit précipitamment du salon de thé.

Elle lui fit face.

Shaolan tendit sa main vers elle mais elle ne la saisit pas.

Elle le fixait sans savoir si elle devait tout oublier de ses paroles et lui bondir dans les bras, ou lui en vouloir encore pour sa fierté bafouée.

« Sakura... Tu as raison de m'en vouloir », dit-il en lui dédiant un maigre sourire.

« Shaolan... »

« Non, ne dis rien, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'il est temps que je grandisse un peu. Ne me pardonne pas encore alors que mes paroles... Je vais te prouver que je suis digne de ce que tu me donnes... de ce que tu me donneras. »

Et Brusquement, il saisit sa taille et l'embrassa.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait de cette manière. Un baiser enfiévré, passionné mais si doux.

Elle perdait pied alors que leurs langues se mêlaient dans une ronde interminable.

Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif.

Il avait éveillé quelque chose en elle et elle savait très bien quoi, surtout depuis qu'elle savait...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle put y lire le même désir brûler dans ses prunelles.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là », dit-il.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tout ? »

« Tout »

« Alors, tu sais que… »

« Oui. »

« Alors réfléchit bien, dit-il en soulevant son menton. Je ne suis certainement pas celui dont tu rêvais comme l'homme parfait. Je t'ai blessée plus d'une fois par mes actes et mes paroles mais... Je sais que mes sentiments pour toi sont existants. Je ne mentirais jamais pour ça. Je vais te laisser réfléchir... »

« Mais... »

« Ne me pardonne pas comme ça, Sakura. J'ai été un gamin capricieux, trop gâté et intolérant... Tu vois, là, c'est sérieux. Tu as retrouvé ce que tu croyais perdu alors ne le gâche pas inutilement avec quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai quelqu'un à voir maintenant. Alors rentre chez toi auprès des tiens et réfléchit bien... parce qu'après, lorsque tu m'auras pardonné ce sera trop tard. Je sais ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Et, je suis décidé à reconquérir tous ce qui m'a échappé - à cause de ma stupidité - et tu en fais parti... »

Il se pencha alors à son oreille.

« C'est toi que je veux... toute entière et consciente. Et dès que je t'aurais, je ne te cèderai à personne. Si ce pacte avec le diable, que je suis, t'intéresse vraiment, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire... un seul, et je t'emporterai loin de tout. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis, s'écartant, il s'éloigna en courant.

_Il sait toujours aussi bien jouer avec mes sentiments_, songea-t-elle déboussolée. _Comment veut-il que je lui en veuille alors que la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est de me retrouver dans ses bras _(je te comprends tellement, Sakura ).

* * *

Plus il approchait de la résidence des Li, plus il ralentissait ses pas.

Il avait beau dire, il n'était pas facile de trouver la force de tout remettre en question. Pourtant, il la fallait. Il devait voir enfin celui qui le brusquait tant depuis des années, celui qui s'était autoproclamé "père" alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il s'arrêta soudain en entendant des bruits de pas.

Le quartier était désert et calme, loin de la pollution sonore du centre ville.

Il se retourna mais rien.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_Il ne va pas m'imposer ça ? _songea-t-il.

Il tourna vivement dans le coin d'une rue puis attendit.

Une ombre se dessina sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il sentit la personne s'approcha, il bondit sur elle.

« AIEEEEEE ! »

« Sa... SAKURA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! »

« Si c'est ta façon de t'excuser alors je sens que tu n'auras jamais mon pardon.

Il se releva, en maugréant, puis l'aida à en faire autant.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit de rentrer chez toi ? »

« Si, répondit-elle en regardant ses vêtements rendus sales. Mais, je voulais te dire un truc. »

« Quel genre de truc ? »

« Un truc que je ne te dirai pas maintenant vu la manière dont tu m'as sauté dessus. »

« Je croyais que... Et puis, zut ! Laisse tomber. Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Je croyais que tu avais une personne à voir. »

« Ah, je vois ! En fait, mademoiselle était tout simplement jalouse ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Je me faisais seulement du souci pour toi ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle vexée.

« Rien. Je me disais que tu as le don pour casser tous mes plans. Je m'attendais à ce que tu prennes du temps pour réfléchir sur ma proposition pas que tu viennes me courir après pour me dire que tu me pardonnes et que tu es prête à... »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On peut savoir qui t'a dit que je te pardonnais ? »

« Mon ancêtre vient juste de me l'affirmer. »

« Ton ancêtre... ? Tu parles de... Il est... »

« Sakura ! Pas encore cette manie ! A force, tu vas ressembler au Chauve quand il s'énerve sur Onizuka. Si tu veux savoir, il est dans mon corps. Et je sais que Phoebe, sa maîtresse... euh non, il vient de me dire son "amour de toujours" est dans le tien. »

« Ca je le sais, idiot ! Alors, c'est comme ça que tu l'as su ? C'est lui qui t'en a parlé. Et tu sais pour le... »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le grimoire de Phoebe ? »

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Il ne t'en a pas parlé, conclut Sakura. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il ne veut surtout pas te parler de ce qu'il a fait à Phoebe. »

« Il lui a brisé le coeur en retournant chez lui pour épouser sa promise. »

« Sa version est vachement courte, dis donc. Il a oublié qu'il a emporté avec lui un grimoire. Et que c'est lui qui a causé la mort de Phoebe. C'était un livre magique ! Il lui assurait son immortalité ! »

« C'est vrai, ça ? demanda Shaolan à l'attention de son ancêtre. »

**_Disons que..._**

« La vérité ! »

**_Oui. _**

« Et après, tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui suis incapable de voir mes fautes ! C'est gonflé de ta part, l'ancêtre ! Et on peut savoir où il est ce grimoire ? »

« Le problème, c'est qu'on l'ignore tous », répondit Sakura.

« Le grimoire a été amené en Chine et ensuite... »

« Il a été utilisé par la fiancée et elle a provoqué un massacre dans le palais de l'empereur. Et c'est là, que la première génération Li a été exilée jusqu'à la troisième, répondit Shaolan après les rapides explications de son ancêtre. Le grimoire est resté en Chine. Mais où ? »

« Entre les mains de ta famille, peut-être. »

« Ca m'étonnerait que... »

S'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase, il examina les environs.

Une étrange tension montait entour d'eux.

« T'as l'air tendu », remarqua-t-elle après dix minutes sans aucun échange.

Shaolan semblait se tenir sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir sur un éventuel prédateur.

Les quelques lampadaires, éclairant la rue paisible, s'éteignirent subitement. Mais malgré cela, l'obscurité n'était pas totale.

Ils s'y accoutumèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

Les sens à l'affût, Shaolan saisit la main de Sakura et la pressa fortement entre la sienne.

Elle émit un cri qui le rassura.

_Elle va encore m'en vouloir après ça,_ songea-t-il.

« N'hésite pas à me torturer les tympans si tu sens une chose t'agripper. »

« Pour le moment, t'es le seul qui me fait mal à me tenir comme ça ! »

Il garda son sang froid malgré le danger imminent. Il devait surtout tenir compte de la présence de Sakura. Il était désavantagé.

Des ombres émergèrent soudain et se dispersèrent autour d'eux, leur ôtant tout espoir de s'échapper.

Shaolan se plaça devant Sakura.

Ils s'élancèrent sur Shaolan, qui ne put esquiver cette masse brutale.

Prostrée dans son coin, Sakura vit Shaolan se défaire de ses assaillants avec dextérité. Deux s'écroulèrent lourdement au sol tandis que les deux autres résistaient aux coups que Shaolan leur portait. Effarée, elle regardait ce spectacle avec un certain trouble mêlé à de l'admiration.

Shaolan se mouvait, bondissait et esquivait leurs coups avec agilité. Les mouvements de son corps et l'exécution de ses gestes vifs et violents témoignaient de sa force physique. Cependant, malgré son adresse au combat, Shaolan chancela après le coup de l'un de ses adversaires.

Profitant de cette faille dans sa défense, ils se ruèrent à nouveau sur lui et ce fut une multitude de coups qui plurent sans pitié sur Shaolan.

Loin de s'effondrer (qu'est-ce qu'il est courageux mon p'tit Shaolan ) sous cet assaut effréné, il encaissa sans faiblir.

Cette situation touchait Sakura comme si elle endurait également son supplice. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette impuissance.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son cou mais elle ne trouva rien qu'un pendentif.

_Qu'est-ce que je cherche au juste ?_ pensa-t-elle perplexe. _Je cherche le moyen d'aider Shaolan. Et je pensais trouver la clé de mon problème... La clé... Ma clé. _

« Mais quel genre de clé ! »

Elle avait crié ces mots sans s'en apercevoir.

Mais cela avait suffi pour que les combattants dirigent leur attention dans la direction de Sakura.

Shaolan profita de ce moment d'inattention pour attaquer de nouveau et reprendre l'avantage. Mais malgré les attaques répétées, ils se relevaient sans cesse et revenaient à la charge comme si aucun coup ne pouvait avoir raison d'eux.

Shaolan invoqua alors sa magie.

Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, Sakura vit une épée apparaître dans les mains de Shaolan.

Il se concentra puis quatre talismans apparurent entre ses doigts. Profitant du fait qu'ils s'élançaient de nouveaux sur lui, il leur apposa le talisman sur leur front.

D'un geste, il enfonça la lame en travers du corps de chacun d'eux.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Sakura détourna les yeux devant le peu de scrupule que Shaolan avait à tuer des hommes.

Tremblante, elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Ils sont morts ! »

« On dirait bien. »

« Tu les as tués ! » dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Les lumières se rallumèrent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient éteintes.

« Alors dis-moi où sont leurs cadavres. »

Sur le sol aucune trace de sang et pas la moindre trace des victimes. A part le visage ensanglanté de Shaolan, rien ne prouvait qu'il y avait eu une rixe dans ce quartier il y a peine cinq minutes.

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Sûrement en enfer. Ce sont des zombies. Rien que des morts vivants. »

« Ca n'existe pas ! Ils avaient l'air vivants comme toi et moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'il existe un seul humain capable d'encaisser des coups sans broncher ? »

« Toi, rétorqua-t-elle du tac o tac, et pourtant tu n'es pas un zombie. Ils sont morts ! »

« Ils l'étaient déjà ! » dit-il exaspéré.

« Tu me jures qu'ils n'étaient pas vivants ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, c'était des fantômes ? C'est pire ! »

« Une question, Sakura. Tu as peur des fantômes mais tu oublies que tu en abrites un dans le corps. »

« Phoebe, ce n'est pas un fantôme mais une amie. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. C'est un fantôme quand même. »

« Un fantôme c'est un esprit malveillant. Phoebe est une âme chagrinée qui demande de l'aide pour pouvoir reposer en paix. »

« C'est une logique Sakura ou je ne m'y connais pas. »

« Tu sais qui a envoyé ces quatre... zombies ? »

« Oui... mon oncle. »

_Pathétique, mon cher oncle...Une fois de plus, j'ai fais ce que vous attendiez. Mais, si vous croyez que je suis là pour m'amuser, vous vous trompez._

« Viens », dit-il en lui saisissant la main.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Chez les Li. »


	30. Le danger se rapproche

Chapitre 30 : Le danger se rapproche

D'un geste furieux, la jeune femme tendit son bras droit et fit tomber les objets posés sur sa coiffeuse. Essoufflée par les efforts fournis pour garder le contrôle de sa magie, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Mais la colère ne la quittait pas. Dès qu'elle pensait avec quelle facilité Shaolan était parvenue à renvoyer ses cadavres d'où ils venaient, son sang bouillonnait de plus belle. Encore quelques minutes d'attente et elle ne serait plus qu'une boule de nerfs prête à exploser.

**_Moi la plus puissante dôshi, j'ai perdu mes marionnettes aussi facilement, _**songea-t-elle en regardant les quatre parchemins calligraphiés dans sa main gauche.

_Calme-toi, Suan. Shaolan est plus fort que tu ne le pensais, c'est tout._

**_C'est vrai. Mais je refuse de laisser mon Shaolan avec cette Phoebe ! Et toi, tiens-tu à ce que ton Shaolan reste avec cette Sakura ?_**

_Bien sûr que non._

**_Alors, il nous faut agir. Détruisons-les toutes les deux._**

Un vague sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

**_Avec la magie, rien de plus facile. Fais-moi confiance._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles d'une résidence.

Sakura n'en revenait pas d'imaginer chaque Li dans une telle demeure. Ils étaient donc si riches que cela ?

Les grilles s'ouvrirent lorsque le gardien reconnut Shaolan, et ils purent avancer dans la longue allée menant aux portes de la maison qui se dressait fièrement devant eux.

Angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Shaolan, Sakura resta légèrement en retrait derrière Shaolan.

Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une brune - dans un costume traditionnel chinois de couleur rouge et or - qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Sakura réfléchissait sur la question quand Shaolan la nomma par "ma tante". Mais bien sûr ! Cette femme ressemblait trait pour trait à Meilin.

Ils entrèrent puis, ôtant leurs chaussures, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Un somptueux salon décoré à l'occidental avec ses canapés, son mobilier et sa moquette. Mais les objets rares typiquement asiatiques et des tableaux de maître chinois ne manquaient pas dans cette demeure.

Sakura se sentait gauche dans cet univers à l'aspect de musée. Elle craignait même de respirer par crainte de renverser par inadvertance un vase et de le briser. Il lui faudrait une vie entière pour le rembourser par la suite.

Shaolan remarqua son trouble et lui intima de s'asseoir et de se décontracter en attendant l'arrivée de son oncle.

La porte s'ouvrit mais ce fut sa tante qui entra avec un plateau où reposaient des tasses et une théière. Elle les disposa sur la table basse devant Sakura.

« J'espère qu'un thé préparé à la manière occidental vous conviendra, mademoiselle. »

« Oui... ça m'ira, madame. »

La femme sourit devant la gêne de Sakura. Puis se détourna de son attention pour parler à son neveu.

« Ta visite est bien tardive, Shaolan. »

« J'en suis conscient, ma tante, mais j'ai besoin de voir mon oncle. »

« Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre demain matin ? »

« Non, parce que demain je n'aurai certainement pas la même détermination à affronter mon oncle. »

« Affronter ? Que veux-tu lui dire au juste ? Y'a-t-il un rapport avec les blessures que tu portes sur ton visage ? »

« C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que mon oncle et moi. »

« Et cette jeune fille ? »

Sakura leva les yeux de sa tasse en entendant son prénom.

« C'est une amie », répondit Shaolan.

« Je m'en doute, dit-elle en souriant, ce que je voulais dire c'est pour quelles raisons elle est présente si ce que tu as à dire à ton oncle est si important. »

« Parce que votre sorcier de mari n'a pas trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer ses cadavres et que je me trouvais avec une certaine personne ici présente. Il a mis une innocente en danger seulement pour me tester ! »

« Shaolan, voyons... Je ne pense pas que ce soit... »

« Si ! A chaque fois que je m'approche de la résidence des Li, une colonie de cadavres vient à ma rencontre. Je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps mais ce soir cela tombait très mal ! »

« Je vois cela », répliqua une voix masculine.

Les regards se rivèrent vers l'entrée du salon où se tenait un homme, la cinquantaine, les cheveux légèrement parsemé de fils gris et un visage sévère, ce qui contrastait totalement avec le perpétuel sourire de sa femme.

Il s'approcha lentement pour prendre place sur un fauteuil placé à la droite de Sakura. A ce moment-là, sa femme lui servit son thé puis sortit.

« Bonsoir monsieur, formula Sakura avec nervosité, je suis ravie de vous... »

« Pas de cela avec moi, coupa-t-il froidement. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la connaissance d'une énième arriviste. »

« Mon oncle ! »

« Baisse d'un ton Shaolan, dit-il entre ses dents sans élever la voix, ou je te fais jeter dehors en attendant que tu te décides enfin à t'adresser à moi avec respect. A ce que je vois, tu t'es encore battu. J'espère que cela n'a aucun rapport avec cette… fille ? »

Sakura baissa les yeux devant le ton si méprisant de l'homme.

Shaolan serra les poings.

Son oncle était toujours le même homme, intolérant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une étrangère et surtout issue d'une autre catégorie sociale. Mais il n'était pas là pour faire accepter Sakura à sa famille. Peu importe ce que pensait son oncle, son choix était fait et ce n'était pas en grondant ou en l'insultant qu'il parviendrait à le faire changer d'avis.

« Parlons de ce qui t'amène… en privé, précisa-t-il en regardant Sakura pour bien faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. »

« Elle ne me gêne pas », rétorqua Shaolan.

« Moi, si. Elle n'est pas de notre famille. »

« Elle restera que vous le vouliez ou... »

« Non, Shaolan, intervient Sakura en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je vais attendre dehors. »

« Mais... »

« Non, ça ira, dit-elle en se levant. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, monsieur, même si cela n'était pas partagé. Au revoir. »

Sur ce, elle sortit.

« Bravo ! s'écria Shaolan en se levant soudainement. Vous êtes content de vous ? »

« Assez. »

« Vous êtes... ! »

« Puis-je enfin savoir ce qui t'amène ce soir ? »

« Je suis venu vous apprendre que je ne veux plus de vos conseils... Je vais désormais mener ma vie comme je le souhaite ce qui signifie que vous pouvez dire au clan et au conseil que je ne leur obéirai plus. »

« Quelle est cette nouvelle folie de ta part ? demanda-t-il amusé. Pourquoi ne pas demander que l'on te déshérite pendant que tu y es ? »

« Très bonne idée. »

« Shaolan, il n'est plus question de plaisanter ! Arrête donc tes enfantillages et deviens un adulte ! »

« Je vais le devenir mais loin de vous ! Parce qu'avec vous, j'ai l'impression d'être étouffé, de ne pas donner tout ce dont je suis capable ! »

« Que racontes-tu ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous t'avons toujours poussé à devenir le meilleur. »

« Et comment ? En pointant sans cesse mes erreurs ? Vous ne cessez, avec les autres, de me rappeler ce que j'ai raté, de m'accuser d'avoir perdu les cartes de Clow ! Est-ce un bon moyen que de me rabaisser pour me pousser de l'avant ! »

« C'était un moyen efficace pour t'obliger à nourrir en toi cette rage de vaincre. »

« C'était plutôt un moyen de me faire douter, oui ! J'en ai assez de vous entendre me parler de l'honneur de notre clan, de me parler de mon avenir à vos côtés ! Je ne veux pas que vous - ou quiconque d'autre - décidiez pour moi ! »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que je ferai les études que je souhaite, que j'épouserai la femme que mon coeur aura choisie, et que je prendrai la tête du clan dès que j'aurai les cartes ! »

« Des études d'archéologie ne te mèneront à rien d'autre qu'à déterrer des vieux os sans intérêt. Cette femme que tu épouseras, si c'est cette fille que je viens de voir, ne sera jamais digne du nom que tu lui donneras. Elle n'a rien d'une vraie Li. Et enfin, comment obtiendras-tu les cartes alors que tu n'es même pas fichu de retrouver une ombre ? »

Cette dernière phrase reflétait parfaitement les pensées de tout un clan.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

« Merci de votre confiance, mon oncle, railla-t-il. Cela me conforte dans ma décision… Et Excusez-moi de vous contredire, mais je sais très bien où se trouve cette ombre que nous cherchions. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'est pas venue seule et qu'une autre de nos connaissances l'accompagne. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Vous voudriez le savoir, hein ? Et bien cette ombre était en fait un fantôme qui a pris possession du corps de cette « fille » comme vous l'appelez, attendant dehors. Le nom de ce fantôme est Phoebe et j'abrite le fantôme de celui qu'elle a aimé et qui est notre ancêtre, le premier Li Shaolan. »

La peur, l'horreur se reflétèrent sur le visage de son oncle dès que Shaolan eut prononcé le nom de Phoebe puis celui de leur ancêtre.

« Ce... Ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! » dit-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans les accoudoirs du fauteuils.

« J'ignore ce qui vous terrorise à ce point, mon oncle, mais je suis ravi de voir ce spectacle. Oui, j'ai découvert ce que le conseil cherchait depuis des semaines. Et je peux vous dire que Phoebe est décidée à retrouver le grimoire que notre ancêtre lui a volé. »

« Tu dis que tu abrites le fantôme de notre ancêtre ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

_Et alors ?_ songea l'homme._ Si les deux Shaolan se réunissent et obtiennent ce grimoire en plus des cartes, ce sera la fin. Qui sait ce que renferme ce livre qui a mis fin à la vie d'une femme amoureuse et blessée..._

« Shaolan, tu dois passer devant le conseil ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas voir ces vieux sages avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais ! Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Et là, vous devrez bien admettre quel homme je suis ! »

« Nous savons déjà de quoi tu es capable, Shaolan. Ne cherche pas à obtenir plus de pouvoir que ce que tu possèdes actuellement. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire taire vos doutes ! »

« Nous... Je me suis trompé, Shaolan. Calme-toi et parlons tranquillement de ces récents événements. »

« Il est trop tard ! Je vais retrouver la maîtresse des cartes et lui demander un duel qui aura comme enjeu les cartes. Et lorsque je les aurai entre mes mains, je reviendrai en Chine pour vous demander des comptes à tous ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Shaolan ! Crois-moi... »

« Dites-moi le nom de la maîtresse des cartes et l'endroit où elle habite. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mon oncle ! »

« Tu n'as aucun moyen de me faire parler ! Alors va-t-en et reviens me parler demain à tête reposée. »

« Et recevoir encore la visite de vos cadavres comme ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? Des cadavres ? Mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé de... »

« Cessez vos mensonges, mon oncle ! Je sais que vous êtes le seul à me tester de la sorte ! »

« Je te jure que... »

« Non ! Je rentre chez moi, mais je saurai bien découvrir le nom de la maîtresse des cartes d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

Shaolan sortit du salon. Toujours aussi angoissé, son oncle le talonna.

« Viens, Sakura », dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors derrière les deux jeunes gens, en laissant l'homme troublé.

« Il a dit Sakura... Mon dieu ! dit-il en tombant à genoux. Si c'est elle alors... Les sentiments contraires vont encore une fois provoquer des morts dans nos clans. »

« Mon époux ? s'étonna la femme en voyant son mari à terre. Que faites-vous... ? »

« Appelez Yelan ! Dites-lui de ne pas révéler à son fils le nom de la maîtresse des cartes lorsqu'il le lui demandera. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Shaolan ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre avant que je n'aie convoqué le conseil... Il en va de nos vies. »

* * *

Shaolan marchait furieusement à grand pas, les mains dans ses poches. Sakura le suivait en retrait respectant son silence.

Même si son oncle se taisait sur l'identité de la maîtresse des cartes, il le saurait tôt ou tard.

Il s'arrêta soudain.

« Je m'excuse pour l'attitude de mon oncle. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Il voudrait me voir avec Jade. »

« Je vois. »

« C'est idiot parce que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il y tenait autant... comme si cette union était essentielle pour le conseil. Je me serais certainement plié à leur volonté, mais aujourd'hui tu es là... Et je ne me vois pas avec une autre que toi. »

« C'est gentil de me dire ça », dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mon oncle a paru bizarre quand je lui ai parlé de notre ancêtre et de Phoebe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Cette maîtresse des cartes, tu la détestes autant ? »

« Qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Meilin, et puis je vous ai entendu crier ton oncle et toi. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si particulier ces cartes ? »

« Elles sont magiques. »

« Magiques ? J'en reviens toujours à ce mot... Et c'est si important pour toi de les retrouver ? »

« Oui, si je veux enfin recevoir le respect que je mérite au sein de mon clan. »

« Et tu ne sais vraiment rien sur elle ? »

« A part que c'est une japonaise, je ne sais rien de plus. Oublions cette histoire ! Je te raccompagne chez toi avant que ton frère ne s'inquiète trop pour toi. »

« On en reparlera demain ? »

« Oui, promis. »

Puis, ils continuèrent leur route en silence.

* * *

« Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués d'urgence, Li ? » demanda Ming, le père de Jade.

« Parce que j'ai reçu des informations très importantes… Ce que nous craignions tous à propos de Shaolan risque bien d'arriver dans les jours qui viennent. »

Le silence se fit autour de la table rassemblant douze hommes.

« Cette ombre qui s'en est prise aux magiciens est le fantôme de Phoebe. Elle a échappé à nos recherches parce qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans un corps. Quant à Shaolan, il abrite l'esprit de notre ancêtre. »

« Ne nous dis pas que c'est... »

« Li Shaolan. »

« Ainsi donc, les deux amants se sont retrouvés », dit un vieil homme de petite taille qui était le doyen.

« Oui, et ce qui est encore plus alarmant est que Shaolan s'est amouraché de cette jeune fille du nom de Sakura... Kinomoto. »

Un autre silence plus pesant brisa le brouhaha qui s'était élevé durant les deux dernières minutes.

« La maîtresse des cartes ? » demanda Ling, le père de Kyo.

« Oui. Yelan m'a assuré que c'était bien elle. Mais je n'ai ressenti à aucun moment la magie de Clow autour de cette gamine. »

« Avait-elle la clé autour de son cou ? » demanda le doyen

« Il n'y avait aucun bijou pendu à son cou. »

« C'est peut-être l'esprit de Phoebe qui interfère dans sa magie », intervient Ming.

« Peut-être bien. Ce qui est certain, c'est que mon neveu est décidé à prendre son destin en main. Il a été blessé par nos doutes et il veut à tout prix s'opposer à la maîtresse des cartes. »

« Il est plus que probable qu'en prenant possession des cartes, Shaolan deviendra plus puissant, avança le doyen, mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous détruira. Le danger est qu'il apprenne que celle qu'il méprise et qu'il veut combattre n'est autre que celle qu'il aime. L'éventualité que le grimoire se dévoile à lui sera plus que probable. La colère qui l'animera sera telle qu'elle influencera négativement les cartes de Clow. La magie blanche utilisée par un être, dont le coeur est tiraillé par la haine et l'amour – deux sentiments si opposés -, se transformera inévitablement en magie noire. »

« C'est vrai. Les sentiments de mon neveu ont toujours été exacerbés. Il aime avec passion, hait avec rage... Il ne supportera pas ce qui arrivera et je crains que cette douleur soit aussi grande que celle de la femme Ming autrefois… »

« Que faire ? »

« Taisez-vous tous sur le nom de la maîtresse des cartes », exigea le doyen.

« Mais si Shaolan utilise sa magie pour détecter la magie de Clow ? » fit remarquer Feng.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, reprit le doyen, il semble qu'il n'ait rien décelé. Et même nous, pourtant si doués, n'avons rien ressenti. Je pense que tant que Phoebe sera dans le corps de Sakura, la magie de Clow ne se découvrira pas. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution alors que le danger est à notre porte », soupira Ling.

« Il y en a une, proposa Feng, tuons Shaolan avant qu'il ne découvre le grimoire et la réelle identité de sa petite amie. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas sacrifier le fils de Yelan ! » s'opposa Li en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, et la faisant tomber.

« Avons-nous le droit de sacrifier plusieurs vies pour atténuer la peine d'une seule mère ! » s'enquit le doyen affecté à l'idée de prendre une décision aussi radicale.

« Si nous voulons définitivement mettre une croix sur cette histoire vieille de plusieurs siècles, reprit Feng, il nous faudra tuer Shaolan et donner à l'ancêtre une place dans le caveau des Li, là où reposent ses descendants. Ce n'est que de cette manière que nous éteindrons définitivement sa colère. »

« Et pour Phoebe ? » demanda le représentant des Sung.

« Nous lui donnerons la place qu'elle mérite auprès de son amant, répondit Li péniblement. Nous aurons besoin d'un exorciste pour libérer le corps de la maîtresse des cartes. Ling, ta famille s'en chargera. »

« Si les deux protagonistes sont revenus », fit soudainement remarquer le doyen, où est la troisième ?

« Cela est vrai, admit Ling. Le triangle doit être complet et pour le moment nous n'avons que les deux côtés. Où est le fantôme de la femme Ming ? »

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le père de Jade.

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? »

« Suivons simplement la logique... »

* * *

Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes devant cette porte à se regarder dans les yeux, front contre front, les doigts entrelacés. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient briser cette entente parfaite.

« Tu devrais y aller », dit Sakura en rompant le silence.

« Je sais mais j'ai du mal à te quitter. »

« Moi aussi. Je voudrais rester avec toi. »

« C'est bon, on a compris ! Vous pouvez nous zapper la suite de cette scène pourrie. »

Toya fulminait devant la porte en jetant sur le couple, et plus précisément Shaolan, un regard noir.

Furieuse d'être ainsi dérangée, Sakura se permit d'embrasser langoureusement son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, après quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour Toya, elle pointa son doigt sur le torse de son frère.

« T'es content, maintenant ? Vu que les dialogues ce n'est pas ton fort, j'ai écourté le film pour passer directement au baiser le plus long de l'histoire. »

Shaolan toussa pour cacher son hilarité. Mais Toya n'était pas dupe.

« Toi, le morveux c'est pas la peine de rire dans ta barbe ! »

« J'ai rien fait », rétorqua-t-il innocemment.

« Et en plus, tu te fous de moi ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un guignol. »

« Sakura, dis à ton copain dé déguerpir d'ici avant que j'en fasse un rouleau de printemps à la japonaise ! »

Soupirant, Sakura fit face à Shaolan.

« Tu m'appelles, hein ? »

« Promis », dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Sakura referma la porte avant que son frère n'ait la mauvaise idée de courir après Shaolan.

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus sympa avec lui. »

« Sympa ? Avec lui ? Tu me demandes la lune ! »

« Fais un effort. »

« Je peux pas. Dès que je vois son sourire arrogant, j'ai qu'une idée en tête c'est de le taillader. »

« Je te préviens, Toya. Si tu oses me le défigurer, je te jure que c'est moi qui ne vais pas te louper avec mes ongles ! »

Et sur cette phrase, elle monta furieusement dans sa chambre.

« Hé doucement, tu vas provoquer un tremblement de terre ! »

« Toya, tu n'es qu'un imbécile fini ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre quand Tomoyo sortit de la sienne.

« On peut dire que tu sais mettre de l'ambiance », plaisanta-t-elle en suivant Sakura dans sa chambre.

« C'est tout moi, ça. »

Elle commença à se dévêtir.

« Tu t'es ramassée dans une flaque d'eau ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Pourq... ? Ah ! Tu parles de ma tenue », dit-elle en regardant son jean sale.

« Tu t'es roulée dans la boue avec Shaolan ? »

« Non, disons que j'ai eu une petite mésaventure. »

« Une mésaventure ? Raconte. »

Sakura s'adossa contre les vitres de sa fenêtre.

« Dis-moi, tu crois à la magie ? »

_Mon Dieu_, songea Tomoyo paniquée. _Elle doit avoir des soupçons !_

« Pourquoi ? Je... »

« On s'est fait attaquer par des zombie s », lâcha-t-elle soudain.

« Quoi ! Et tu n'as rien ! »

« Je ne risquerai jamais rien avec Shaolan. Comme il pensait que c'était son oncle qui les lui avait envoyés pour le tester, on est allé rendre une petite visite à sa famille de magicien. »

« T'as fait connaissance avec toute sa famille ? »

« Seulement avec sa tante et son oncle qui ne m'a pas appréciée. Il me méprise. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Certaine. Comme tout le clan, il préfèrerait voir Shaolan avec Jade. »

« Eriol me l'a dit. »

« Depuis quand ! »

« Quand tu nous as quittés pour jouer les solitaires. »

« Et Kyo ? »

« C'est aussi un magicien. On a des copains pas si normaux que ça. »

« Il y a une chose qui me tracasse beaucoup. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Tomoyo avec angoisse.

« Les cartes de Clow. Eriol t'en a parlé ou pas ? »

« Brièvement. »

« Clow... Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais dès que j'essaie d'approfondir la question, j'ai du mal. C'est comme si... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un voile sur ma mémoire. Mais il refuse de glisser pour me laisser voir... Je sais que papa, Toya et toi, vous ne voulez pas qu'il m'arrive du mal. Je le comprends. Vous essayez de me préserver. Mais, là... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui reste à découvrir de mon passé. Je pourrais aider Shaolan si je parviens à me ressouvenir de certaines choses. Je le sens au fond de moi », dit-elle en posant une main contre son cœur.

Tomoyo baissa la tête pour éviter le regard interrogateur de son amie. Elle entreprit de s'intéresser à ses doigts qu'elle mêlait et démêlait nerveusement.

_Comment te dire ? Comment t'avouer que ce sont ces souvenirs qui vont te séparer de Shaolan et non l'aider ? _

« Tomoyo ? »

« Sakura ne me demande pas ça. Je ne peux rien te dire qui te soit vraiment utile. Je n'étais pas là en Grèce avec toi. Tu es la seule à savoir ce... »

« Je le sais ça ! Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a une chose que tu sais sur moi. Une chose que je possédais avant de partir pour la Grèce et que j'ai perdue en même temps que ma mémoire ! Arrête de te retrancher derrière de fausses excuses ! Ce n'est plus le moment ! Shaolan a besoin de notre aide et je suis sûre d'avoir la solution ! Elle est là, à quelques centimètres de moi mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre à cause de... à cause de mes proches qui croient que me cacher certaines choses est bien mieux pour moi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo ! Tu n'as pas le droit de garder une chose secrète alors que je t'implore de me la dire ! Est-ce que c'est le comportement d'une bonne amie, ça ! » dit-elle en lui secouant les épaules.

« Tu ne... Mets-toi à ma place ! s'écria-t-elle en écartant les mains de Sakura puis se relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais que de cette réponse dépendent le bonheur et la sécurité de ton amie ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça ! Si je dois perdre mon bonheur actuel et bien je le perdrai mais je tenterai de le regagner ! Quant à ma sécurité, je sais me défendre ! Tu n'es qu'une amie ! Tu n'es ni mon père ni ma mère pour me protéger comme tu le fais ! Là, tu m'étouffes Tomoyo ! Je voudrais que tu sois un peu moins sur mon dos ! »

« Je t'étouffe ? Je suis trop sur ton dos ! C'est drôle parce que ce matin encore tu disais le contraire ! »

« C'est avant que je m'aperçoive que ton silence m'empêche d'aider celui que j'aime ! C'est toi qui es injuste en ayant des secrets pour moi. On devrait tout se dire ! »

« Tu veux savoir ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire ? »

« Oui ! C'est ce que je te demande depuis le début ! C'est ce que je veux entendre de ta voix ! »

« Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je vais éclairer ta lanterne mais ne viens surtout pas pleurer lorsque tu auras compris ton erreur ! Parce que cette vérité va t'éloigner de Shaolan ! Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour le reconquérir lorsqu'il apprendra… ! »

« Apprendre quoi ? Dis-le, bon sang ! »

« Et bien, la maîtresse des cartes, C'est toi ! »


	31. Des vérités qui blessent

Chapitre 31 : Des vérités qui blessent

Dès qu'il franchit les portes de sa maison, Shaolan se dirigea vers le salon où il découvrit sa mère.

Elle était à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son jardin. Shaolan s'avança lentement comme s'il devinait la raison pour laquelle sa mère refusait de poser les yeux sur lui, alors qu'elle avait entendu le bruit de ses pas.

Elle avait un beau profil tout comme ses filles qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle était encore une belle femme et se serait certainement remariée, si seulement le souvenir de son mari ne l'en empêchait pas.

Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Il ne le connaissait qu'à travers des photos, les souvenirs de sa mère, et les histoires de son oncle.

Il aurait tant voulu connaître ce père. Ce père dont on louait les qualités. Il était loin d'être comme lui. Et parfois, lorsque les regrets étaient bien trop lourds à porter seul, il lui en voulait d'avoir quitté trop vite cette terre. Avec son père à ses côtés, il aurait pu être un autre Shaolan.

_Mais ce qui est fait est fait_, pensa-t-il. _Je me suis promis d'accepter ce que je suis, de ne plus avoir de regret. C'est à moi de devenir un homme digne de la mémoire de mon père. Et j'y arriverai coûte que coûte._

« Mère ? »

Yelan ne répondit pas.

Elle continuait à fixer l'horizon, sans trop savoir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à regarder.

« J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois épargné, Shaolan », déclara-t-elle soudain.

« De quoi parlez-vous, mère ? »

« Tu es impulsif, passionné et téméraire. Tu as cette arrogance et cette volonté farouche de ne jamais baisser les yeux devant tes adversaires. Mais tes erreurs, tu as tant de mal à les accepter. Et lorsque par miracle, ils viennent enfin te hanter, tu choisis la manière la plus radicale pour les évacuer. Tu es comme ton père. Tu es comme tous les Li ! Vous faites votre bonheur, mais vous en êtes les destructeurs ! »

Shaolan ne sut que répliquer devant le tableau si véridique que lui dressait sa mère.

Sa voix était tremblante comme si elle allait d'un moment à un autre se mettre à pleurer. Ses poings, elle les serrait fortement.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas neutre dans cette affaire. N'ai-je pas accepté de te nommer "Shaolan" alors que tous les clans me le déconseillaient ? Même ton père refusait que je le fasse. Mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu connaître le nom de ce fils qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années. Ce fils que Clow me permettait d'avoir si je te nommais comme tu l'as été. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable. Après tout Clow n'est-il pas l'un de vos ancêtres ? Pourtant, le clan Li n'a cessé de me le reprocher. Et aujourd'hui, les événements leur donnent raison. Et moi... Je vais sûrement perdre la chair de ma chair... je le sais... Il n'y aura pas d'autre solution... je le sais... J'ai croyais que... J'ai cru que tu serais capable de ne pas te laisser influencer par ce sang... mais si l'ancêtre a pu prendre possession de toi, c'est que tu es bel et bien noyé sous des sentiments que tu ne sais pas gérer. »

« Mère... je ne saisi pas toutes vos paroles. Vous savez pour l'ancêtre ? Mon oncle vous a donc appelé comme je m'en doutais ? Mais quel rapport avec mon caractère et mon sang ? »

Yelan se tourna alors vers son fils et là, Shaolan vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans aucune honte. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère pleurer. Et voir cela pour la première fois… Il sut que les choses n'allaient pas.

« Si j'avais su tout cela... Phoebe et l'ancêtre dans vos corps...Jamais je n'aurais laissé cette situation perdurer. Je suis fautive et je... »

« Mère, arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur en parlant ainsi ! »

« … Je pensais que ton amour serait assez fort pour effacer tes rancunes, apaiser tes doutes, consolider tes espoirs... Mais, j'ai oublié que tu étais un homme et un Li ! Que ce qui compterait pour toi ne serait que cette idée de pouvoir, de parvenir à prouver ce dont tu étais capable aux douze clans, qui par leurs médisances et leurs jalousies ont déjà provoqué une catastrophe par le passé ! S'il m'avait fallu t'abandonner le jour de ta naissance pour t'éloigner de ce conseil, je l'aurais fait ! »

« Mère... »

Yelan dévisagea son fils.

Shaolan était pétrifié devant ces aveux.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Yelan avança, réduisant la distance qui la séparait de son fils, pour l'enlacer.

Mais malgré l'étreinte de sa mère, Shaolan gardait les bras le long de son corps, comme traumatisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas ? lâcha-il tristement. Je ne suis pas le fils que vous vouliez avoir ? »

« Non, tu te trompes ! Shaolan, tu es mon fils. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es mon petit garçon, celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Tu m'as toujours apporté le bonheur, et j'ai toujours été fière de toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces mots ? dit-il en s'écartant brusquement d'elle. Est-ce qu'une mère aimante souhaiterait avoir abandonné son enfant ! Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela ! »

Shaolan la considérait avec des yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il l'accusait du regard. Il lui reprochait cet aveu aussi douloureux à prononcer qu'à entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

« Mère ? demanda Feimei, en passant la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi ? demanda une fois de plus Shaolan, en ignorant sa soeur. Vous... Tu m'as toujours écouté quand je me sentais seul, dit-il en utilisant subitement le tutoiement. Tu m'as dit et répété que même si le monde entier était contre moi, toi, tu serais là pour moi. Tu m'as toujours encouragé. Tu étais la seule en qui je pouvais avoir confiance parce que je savais que tu ne me jugerais jamais. C'est pour toi que j'ai voulu devenir quelqu'un de bien. Pour que tu ne puisses jamais avoir honte de moi devant les autres femmes du clan, toi qui étais seule après la mort de papa. Et aujourd'hui... Je m'aperçois que toi aussi tu as peur de ce que je suis... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en moi et qui vous fait tant craindre que je sois là ! Ce n'est tout de même pas cet ancêtre ! «

« Shaolan, pourquoi parles-tu ainsi à mère ? demanda Feimei en s'avançant vers sa mère. Pourquoi pleurez-vous mère ! »

« Mon oncle vous a certainement dissuadé de me révéler son nom, reprit-il froidement en reprenant le vouvoiement, mais dites-moi qui est la maîtresse des cartes. »

« Je ne peux pas. Si je te révèle son nom, c'est toi que je condamne. »

« Pourquoi, mère ! Vous croyiez que je ne suis pas assez fort pour la battre ! »

« Non ! Arrête un peu de toujours en revenir à tes capacités ! Tu es digne d'être le chef de ton clan, tu es digne d'obtenir les cartes ! Tu es digne d'être un Li ! Mais le fait est que ce sont des sentiments que nous craignons tous ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que mes sentiments ont à voir avec la maîtresse des cartes ? »

« ... »

« Dites-le moi, mère ! »

« Shaolan, arrête ! Tu ne vois pas que mère souffre ? »

« Et moi alors ! Personne ne pense à ce que je peux ressentir face à vos secrets ? »

Cette fois-ci leurs cris avaient ameuté toute la maisonnée qu se tenaient sur le pas de la porte à écouter la dispute.

« Qui, ici, peut m'éclairer sur la question ! »

Silence.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tous au courant ? Dites-moi que je ne suis pas le seul idiot à ne pas savoir son nom ! Shefa ? Feimei ? Futie ? Falen ? Eriol ? »

Aucun ne répondit.

« D'accord. Je vois que ma propre famille s'est bien moquée de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Shaolan, intervient Eriol. Ne va pas encore te... »

« Me fâcher ? J'ai des raison de l'être, non ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. »

Cette nouvelle les étonna tous. C'est vrai que pour le moment, Shaolan prenait plutôt calmement les évènements. Aucun objet du salon n'avait encore subi de dommage, et les vitres résistaient encore.

« Je vais agir comme je le prévoyais avant de venir ici », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Attends, Shaolan ! » dit Eriol en lui saisissant le bras.

« Lâche-moi », menaça Shaolan entre ses dents.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes oignons. »

« Réfléchis bien avant de faire une bêtise. »

Soudain, Shaolan frappa son cousin au visage sous les yeux choqués de sa mère et de ses soeurs.

« Voilà ! Ma bêtise je l'ai faite. Je vais pouvoir me pencher sur mon travail. Tu m'excuseras, hein ? »

Sur ce, il quitta enfin le salon et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Les filles se réunirent autour de leur mère qui s'était effondrée en pleurs.

* * *

« Et bien, la maîtresse des cartes, c'est toi. »

Sakura resta pétrifiée devant la révélation de Tomoyo.

« Ce... Ce... Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu te trompes. »

« Si ! Tu es la maîtresse des cartes, Sakura ! Et ça depuis tes dix ans ! »

Sakura fit les cents pas, angoissée.

« Je l'aurais su si c'était moi... »

« C'est bien toi. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Je... »

« Si c'est la vérité ! Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. Lorsque Shaolan l'apprendra tu pourras lui dire adieu ! Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais m'entendre dire ? Dis-moi est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? »

« Pardon... Ce n'est pas... Je m'excuse Tomoyo, dit-elle en allant se blottir dans les bras de son amie. Je suis celle qu'il déteste et... Il ne voudra plus de moi... Tomoyo, c'est à cause de moi que Shaolan se sent si mal au fond de lui. Il a des raisons de m'en vouloir... Je lui ai volé le trésor de sa famille. »

« Je t'en prie, calme-toi. »

Soudain, Sakura s'écarta de son amie et le considéra d'un regard étrangement vide.

« Je t'en prie, sors... »

« Sakura... »

« Non, je veux rester seule... »

« Appelle-moi si tu as... »

« Oui, je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi ! » coupa-t-elle.

Tomoyo porta un dernier regard sur son amie avant de quitter la chambre.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa Sakura. _C'est fini entre nous..._

**_Non, Sakura, tu..._**

_N'essaie pas de me rassurer, Phoebe. C'est la vérité. Shaolan mettra un terme à notre relation. Qu'est-ce je vais faire s'il me déteste ?_

**_Il comprendra..._**

_Non, il ne comprendra jamais ! Tu le connais comme moi, maintenant. Tu sais comment il est... Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avant de découvrir dans ses yeux, le dégoût qu'il aura de moi..._

**_Sakura, ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite._**

_Non, je ne regretterai jamais ce que je m'apprête à faire._

Elle ouvrit sa penderie, sortit un jean propre ainsi qu'un pull, puis les vêtit.

Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers. Parvenue au vestibule, elle sortit en refermant délicatement la porte.

* * *

Intrigué par le soudain appel de Kyo, Shaolan avait abandonné son travail, entrepris depuis moins d'une heure, pour se rendre chez son ami.

Shaolan aurait certainement ignoré l'appel, si Kyo n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Sakura. Qu'avait-il à lui dire de si important sur elle ? Agité par cette interrogation, Shaolan avait quitté sans hésitation ses formules magiques pour se rendre à ce rendez-vous nocturne.

De toute façon, ses recherches - pour parvenir à retrouver la maîtresse des cartes - ne le menaient à rien. Peu importe les formules utilisées, pas moyen de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de magie provenant de cette japonaise. Pourtant, il aurait dû ressentir son pouvoir malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Deux possibilités s'imposaient à son esprit.

Soit la maîtresse des cartes était morte mais cela était improbable car son oncle n'aurait pas manqué de l'avertir de cette nouvelle. Soit, et cela était plus probable, la maîtresse des cartes maîtrisait à ce point sa magie qu'elle était capable de la dissimuler aux autres sorciers. Mais il n'osait pas penser à cette éventualité car cela signifiait purement et simplement qu'elle était aussi douée que le sages du conseil.

_Je me pencherai sur cette question dès que j'aurai appris ce que Kyo à me dire sur Sakura,_ songea-t-il en courant dans les rues.

Il avait quitté sa famille sans qu'aucun ne lui demande où il se rendait. Heureusement, car il ne souhaitait pas leur parler pour le moment. Il devait encaisser encore les paroles de sa mère et le silence de ses sœurs. Peut-être que demain, ou lorsqu'il aurait enfin les cartes en sa possession, il se déciderait à demander des comptes à sa mère afin de crever totalement l'abcès…

Combien de fois s'était senti seul par le passé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais sa mère et ses soeurs avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir et atténuer sa solitude. Aujourd'hui, il était vraiment seul… seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été, abandonné de tous.

_Il ne me reste plus que toi, Sakura. J'espère que tu ne vas pas à ton tour me rejeter ou me mentir comme l'ont fait tous les autres._

Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un pour vider enfin son sac. Sakura serait désormais la seule à lui accorder une oreille attentive. Il le savait parce qu'elle l'aimait.

_Demain, je te dirai tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, Sakura. Tu verras à quel point ton amour m'est nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer définitivement…_

Sombrer vers où ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il était certain qu'il ne supporterait pas une autre déception de la part d'une personne qu'il chérissait. Encore une autre désillusion, et le sol s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds... Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'endroit où il échouerait… l'enfer ? Peut-être bien.

Lorsque enfin il arriva devant l'appartient de Kyo, il sonna.

Personne pour lui ouvrir.

Décidé à faire comprendre à Kyo à quel point il était de mauvaise humeur, Shaolan ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'acharner sur la sonnerie, se moquant au passage du bruit qu'il causait dans le voisinage.

_J'avais__ déjà pas la tête à discuter…Et lui, il me fait poireauter ! J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas avec sa mystérieuse copine, sinon je..._

La porte s'ouvrit.

En voyant, la jeune fille en peignoir devant lui, sa colère, déjà bien attisée, s'enflamma pour de bon.

**A suivre….**

**Je vous laisse en plan, là ?**

**Alors dites-moi, suis-je gentille ou méchante ? Vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi à faire pleurer la mère de Shaolan, trop fort ! Et Sakura/ Tomoyo c'est plus au beau fixe non plus. Quelle sadik, je fais !**

**Non, je vous jure que je ne m'amuse pas à faire souffrir mes persos (hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse, lol). Seulement, là… Vous voyiez bien kon est arrivé à un tournant très net de l'histoire.**

**Quel final aurons-nous (c'est pas maintenant, vous inquiétez pas, mais c'est pour bientôt) ? La mort de Shaolan est en tout cas programmé par le conseil. Sakura va bien être obligée d'avouer son secret à son amour, et lui... croyez-vous ke Shaolan comprendra ce ke sa mère voulait dire par ses reproches ? La fin de cette fic dépend de Shaolan et de son fichu caractère. Alors, non… je ne suis pas sadik. C'est l'histoire ki avance ainsi. Je suis comme le destin. Tout n'est pas écrit en avance… Le destin d'une personne dépend des choix qu'elle fait, non ? Alors priez pour ke Shaolan puisse ouvrir les yeux avant kil ne soit trop tard.**

**Pour la semaine prochaine, je vais ralentir le tempo. Il y aura sens doute 1 ou 2 chapitres. C'est parce ke j'arrive à un moment crucial de l'histoire (genre !) et je réfléchie à plusieurs scénarios et donc je m'embrouille un peu la tête (à la longue, ça devient une habitude). Bref, je suis en train de relire les chap précédents pour bien m'assurer ke je vais bien répondre à toutes les interrogations et les mystères ke j'ai parsemés. Et kom je sens ke je m'approche du Final, il vaut mieux aller doucement sans koi je vais m'emmêler les pinceaux.**

**Sur ce… je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	32. Mémoires dévoilées

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Comme prévu : 2 chapitres (et oui pas 3, vous étiez prévenus). **

**Rubrique « coucou » : **

**- Ithisilwen : désolée mais depuis le début de sa parution, cette fic n'a porté qu'un seul et unique nom : "Le chant des déesses" et sous le nom d'auteur de Feylie. Alors, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a utilisé ma fic eta changé le titre mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de changerles titres de mes fics. Alors, je voudrais un peu plus de précision sur cette affaire. Adresse-moi un mail. Pour passer à autre chose, merci pour ta review !**

**- Jully : merci** **de ta review !**

**- Lune de vénus : Courage pour l'écriture de ta fic. Il en faut crois-moi car c'est vraiment éreintant ce métier, lol**

**Et gros coucou et bisou à Sinkha et Marion-moune que j'ai pas vu sur le net cette semaine, snif...**

**Pour ces chapitres, vous allez enfin savoir qui est vraiment Jade… Mais d'abord… un beau Shaolan/Sakura rien que vous (j'ai atténué au possible mes pulsions sadik, lol).**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

Chapitre 32 : Mémoire dévoilée

_Que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi est-elle en peignoir chez Kyo ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont ensembles ? C'est quand même pas elle la mystérieuse copine ? _

La surprise, étant passée depuis un bon moment, elle céda la place à une jalousie qu'il ne tenta pas de réfréner. Et ce sourire qu'elle arborait en ce moment même - comme si tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas - n'était pas pour atténuer sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Ne me dit pas que c'est toi la... »

Elle s'était jetée sur lui autant pour faire taire des accusations sans fondement que pour se sentir entre ses bras. Les bras autour de sa taille, la tête contre son torse, elle écoutait les battements de son coeur.

Mais cette étreinte ne calma pas très longtemps Shaolan qui l'écarta brusquement d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors que je t'ai quittée il y a plus d'une heure devant chez toi ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

La lueur de tristesse qu'il y lisait ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à Kyo de t'appeler pour que tu viennes. »

« Pourquoi ? Où il est cet idiot ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de... »

« Oui ? »

« … Nous prêter son appartement », dit-elle en baissant subitement le visage.

« Sakura, soupira-t-il, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça ce soir. Je vois bien que tu as un problème. Si tu veux on peut en parler et... »

« Non ! cria-t-elle brusquement en posant sur lui un regard déterminé. Je ne veux pas parler ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! C'est toi que je veux ! »

« Tu t'es disputée avec ton frère ou avec... »

« Non ! Pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions ? Je croyais que tu serais d'accord. »

« Passer une nuit avec toi ? Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Mais pas si tu le fais sûr un coup de tête, désolé. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois et je ne tiens pas à te perdre parce qu'au matin tu auras regretté ton geste. »

« Je te jure que je ne regretterai rien. Je te pardonne pour tout ! Je te pardonne déjà pour le mal que tu me feras ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux di... ? »

« J'ai réfléchi longuement, coupa-t-elle, et... Tu me voulais toute entière et consciente, et bien voilà ! Je suis d'accord pour pactiser avec le diable que tu es. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux, Shaolan. »

_Toi et moi... Je ne sais pas si les étoiles nous ont tracé un chemin mais ce n'est pas un hasard si on s'est rencontré_, songea-t-elle_. Que quelque veille ou non sur nous, moi, je serai toujours là pour toi même si la fin de notre relation est proche._

Il désirait passer cette nuit avec la seule personne que son coeur acceptait encore de chérir après tant de désillusions mais un fort pressentiment le faisait craindre le lendemain. Pourtant, il n'y avait a priori aucune raison de redouter le pire. Sakura était prête à s'abandonner entre ses bras, lui céder ce qu'elle pensait avoir perdu lors d'une nuit où un épais brouillard avait embrumé leurs esprits.

Sakura remarqua la retenue du jeune homme. Il restait désespérément muet et évitait de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me rejette pas », mumura-t-elle.

Ces mots suffirent à briser ses réticences. Il comprenait à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

« Ne me rejette pas non plus », répliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts puis son visage s'approcha du sien, mais il ne l'embrassa pas.

« Loin de l'autre, est-ce qu'on survivra ? » mumura-t-elle la voix étranglée par un sanglot.

« Non, dit-il en la regardant. Si tu t'éloignes de moi, je serai seul. »

Une aiguille venait de transpercer son coeur. Elle réprima un sanglot alors qu'il commençait à effleurer sensuellement son corps.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une rose que l'on dépouille de ses pétales, une à une, lentement, doucement mais sûrement.

Le tissu de son peignoir glissa sur ses épaules et dévoila son corps. Elle fut enveloppée par le regard admiratif de Shaolan qui était fasciné par le tableau aux contours galbés et délicieux.

Dans un premier temps, elle se laissa caresser sans oser y participer puis, petit à petit, elle se prit au jeu. Elle fit taire son embarras. Jetant sa pudeur à la trappe, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan.

_C'est une soif que j'ai de toi_, pensa-t-elle_, que je veux assouvir avant qu'il ne me dévore et que tu ne puisses plus y répondre parce que tu ne voudras plus entendre parler de moi._

Une chaleur se propagea dans ses veines et enflamma son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Pourtant bien absorbés par leur ébat, ils trouvèrent sans mal le chemin du canapé.

Sakura s'allongea et garda Shaolan au-dessus d'elle.

Son visage enfouit au creux de sa nuque, il craignait tant de la serrer de peur de la briser, elle qui paraissait si fragile. L'animal blessé qu'il était avait pourtant besoin de cette étreinte pour se reposer après tant de batailles menées autant contre les siens que contre le monde et contre ses cauchemars.

Ses démons, il les affronteraient mais seulement s'il pouvait compter sur la présence de Sakura.

_Avec toi, je deviens fort sans savoir pourquoi._

Du bout des lèvres, il cueillit la larme qui glissait le sous ses cils.

Ses cheveux frôlèrent son visage.

Guidée par ses mains, elle avança dans cette première nuit où elle se découvrait femme. Elle se souvenait encore de l'aveu de Phoebe.

_Flash Back_

« Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit, là. Crois-moi, Sakura tu es encore vierge. »

« Pourtant... »

« Nous avons certes commencé mais jamais terminé. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point nous nous sentions coupables de vous utiliser de la sorte... Une amie ne ferait pas cela. Tu es mon amie, Sakura. »

« Alors, ça signifie que je peux encore rattraper cette nuit ? »

« Oui. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

Cette nuit, du fond du coeur, elle remerciait Phoebe pour ne pas avoir trahi leur amitié en se servant d'elle.

Chaque seconde, chaque minute, elle les gravait dans sa mémoire pour les emporter avec elle lorsqu'il ne l'accepterait plus à ses côtés.

* * *

Un énième haut le coeur la convainquit de quitter la chaleur des bras de Shaolan.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle se sentait mal, très mal.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenant de reprendre sa respiration. La température de son corps s'éleva subitement. Elle se dirigea vers la douche et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle glissa à genoux sur le sol.

_Phoebe que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

**_Une force ressurgit._**

_Une force ?_

**_Tes souvenirs refont surface, ta magie avec._**

_Comment ?_

Elle s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu entendre la réponse de Phoebe.

* * *

_Flash back_

Berceau de la mythologie, la Grèce étalait fièrement ses monuments en hommage à des dieux aujourd'hui tombés dans le carton poussiéreux des légendes.

L'orgueil de ses prêtres, ses magiciens, de simples mortels qui par la magie avaient pu succéder au statut tant convoité d'immortel aux yeux de leurs semblables ? Epidaure, Olympie, Delphes... quelles villes n'avaient pas élevé pour son dieu un monument digne de sa grandeur et de son pouvoir ? Dresser des temples et multiplier des offrandes afin d'attirer leur sympathie et leur protection.

Ironie du sort, aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus des ruines que l'on tentait de garder intact. Des ruines pour témoigner de la beauté architecturale des temples ; et des légendes pour illustrer la puissance des mystificateurs. Tous furent ensevelis sous les époques, sous les batailles et condamnés à l'oubli.

Assise sur les derniers gradins du théâtre hellénistique, Sakura promena son regard, d'un air songeur, sur la ville d'Argos. Six milles ans d'histoire et de civilisation et pourtant une ville moins connue que Olympie ou Mycènes.

Son père était persuadé que cette ville cachait sa véritable splendeur sous terre, là où se cachait des richesses archéologiques dont la découverte permettrait à la ville de revenir au devant de la scène internationale. Pour le moment, ses découvertes lui donnaient à moitié raison.

Elle se releva puis, d'un pas décidé, monta la colline de Larissa couronnée par le Kastro, le célèbre château fort qui surplombait la plaine.

Elle s'arrêta soudain.

Elle ressentait une magie provenant du chantier.

Elle ôta sa clé de son cou et invoqua "Fly". Puis, juchée sur son balai magique, elle s'envola en direction du chantier.

Elle aperçut Kaho qui descendait les escaliers découverts depuis peu. Désireuse de savoir ce que faisait son amie sur le chantier en pleine nuit, Sakura la suivit discrètement.

Aidée de sa carte « Light », elle s'engagea dans le tunnel. Il paraissait interminable. Plusieurs fois, elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais elle ne s'y résigna pas. Sa curiosité était bien trop forte.

_Et si elle avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Toya ? Non, je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel. Mais il est possible qu'il soit sorti après moi._

A force de penser à autre chose qu'à ce tunnel où elle s'était engagée de son plein gré, elle trébucha.

Elle étouffa un juron puis se releva.

"Sakura !"

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Rien.

Elle avait perdu la trace de Kaho.

« Bon sang, de bon soir ! »

Une énergie hostile s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le tunnel, lui oppressant la poitrine. C'était cette magie qu'elle avait ressentie depuis la colline. Kaho était peut-être en danger.

Sakura eut beau crier le nom de son amie, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

C'est alors qu'elle dut stopper momentanément sa marche. Elle invoqua une de ses cartes et le mur, devant elle, se fissura puis tomba en miette, dévoilant une salle au trésor archéologiques. Son regard tomba directement sur le cercueil de pierre.

Elle s'approcha sans appréhension.

Elle tendit la main sur le cercueil, dépoussiéra le dessus et découvrit une écriture, en grec ancien, inscrite sur le couvercle.

Une onde de chaleur circula dans ses veines, envahit ses organes jusqu'à son coeur qui cognait à un rythme inhabituel.

Le cercueil de pierre s'ébrécha lentement, alors qu'au même moment les armes posées contre les murs ainsi que les objets en céramiques s'élevaient et tournoyaient autour d'elle.

« Kaho ! cria-t-elle de douleur. Kaho ! »

L'énergie qu'elle contenait en elle s'échappa et fit trembler les murs qui se fissurèrent. L'air vibra donnant cette impression de frémissement comme en plein désert.

Soudain, une lance fusa dans les airs et passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, allant se planter dans le mur en face d'elle. Au même moment, les objets, qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Sakura eut le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter de justesse un vase en bronze. Elle se retourna lentement pour contempler le visage ce lâche qui l'attaquait par derrière. Mais la surprise la cloua au sol.

Kaho se tenait devant elle avec un regard étrange.

« Kaho !

La jeune femme s'empara d'une autre lance puis s'élança vers elle. Sakura évita sa charge. Elle récidiva mais la manqua de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Kaho ! C'est moi, Sakura ! »

« Sakura ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. »

_Et moi_, songea Sakura, _je ne reconnais plus ta magie_.

Comment se sortir de cette confrontation sans que l'une ou l'autre ne soit blessée ?

Sakura recula vers le cercueil, ses talons se cognèrent. Elle monta dessus en prenant garde d'avoir Kaho sous les yeux.

« Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance. »

La pointe de la lance se figea à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sakura la frappa avec son pied. Kaho tomba à la renverse.

Son agressivité s'accrut davantage.

Kaho se saisit d'une épée et se rua sur Sakura qui sauta à terre et s'empara d'un candélabre. Les mains serrées autour de l'objet, elle fit face à Kaho comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme aussi efficace que l'épée que détenait la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne pas te servir de ta magie, Phoebe ? »

« Phoebe ? Je ne suis pas Phoebe mais Sakura ! Kaho réveille-toi, bon sang ! »

« Ferme-là, catin ! » cria-t-elle en s'empressant d'attaquer.

L'épée vint violemment se frotter au candélabre qui se brisa en deux. Elle pointa la lame vers le visage de la Sakura.

« D'abord, je vais te défigurer pour que tu ne puisses plus séduire l'homme d'une autre. Ensuite... »

Elle descendit vers sa gorge. La pointe de l'arme s'y pressa, désireuse de s'enfoncer davantage et de transpercer.

« ...Je te couperai la tête, et... »

Sa phrase resta en suspends. Kaho fut violemment projetée en arrière. Tombant lourdement au sol, elle lâcha son arme.

« Enfin, décidée à user de ta magie ? Bien. Nous allons enfin voir laquelle de nous deux mérite Shaolan. »

Une énergie prodigieuse s'éleva autour de Kaho.

« Wind ! » cria Sakura.

Les deux énergies s'entrechoquèrent.

Kaho prit la vague de vent, et son dos percuta le mur, tandis que Sakura alla cogner dans un tas de vieux bibelots. Sakura tomba et se cogna la tête contre un bouclier.

_Fin du Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

Doucement ses paupières se rouvrirent.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le visage de Shaolan au-dessus du sien. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi ? Elle allait très bien.

Oui, elle sentait extrêmement bien, comme si elle se réveillait enfin d'un très long rêve.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Shaolan et sourit.

« Tu m'as foutu une frousse pas possible ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ! C'est simple, Blanche-neige, je t'ai trouvée évanouie dans la salle de bain. Et j'ai eu du mal à te réveiller. Même mes baisers n'ont rien pu faire face à ton sommeil de plomb. Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien ! » dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

« Doucement ! Je sais que tu m'aimes mais ne m'étouffe pas. »

Il s'allongea près d'elle et couvrit son visage de petits baisers.

« Tu es un ange, mon ange. »

« Et toi, tu es un beau diable. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant ? C'est toi la tentatrice, ici. »

« Moi ! »

« Oui, tu m'as séduit et j'ai succombé alors que j'étais contre cette idée. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes. »

« Tu vas me dire que t'es un saint, toi ? »

« Oui, absolument que j'en suis un, avança-t-il avec un tel sérieux que Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hé ! Te moque pas, c'est vrai ! Je suis trop faible face à la gente féminine. »

« Ne te montre pas trop faible envers les autres filles, ou tu risques bien de voir mon vrai visage diabolique. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je ne t'imagine pas en train de te battre. Tu es trop pacifiste, trop gentille, trop... »

« Ne dit plus rien », dit-elle tristement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai encore fait une gaffe en parlant trop ? »

« Non... Shaolan, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

« Laquelle ? Attention, je ne te promets pas d'être toujours aussi performant. »

« Sois sérieux, cinq minutes ! »

« D'accord. Je t'écoute. »

« Et bien, je veux que tu me promettes que si un jour tu découvres mon vrai visage, tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je veux que tu repenses à notre amour, à nos disputes, à nos retrouvailles, à nos baisers, nos rires et surtout à cette nuit... Je veux que tu réfléchisses... Tu pourras me haïr, m'en vouloir mais je t'en prie ne rejette surtout pas nos souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. N'oublie pas ton amour pour moi. Et si, malgré tout, tu le fais... Et bien sache que moi, je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Ce genre de conversation me fait craindre le pire... Mais, je te jure que rien chez toi ne pourra me faire regretter notre rencontre. Je t'aime, Saki. Et ça, ça ne changera pas quelque soient les défauts que je découvrirai chez toi. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

_Si seulement, ça ne pouvait être que des défauts. Je sais qui je suis... Je suis la maîtresse des cartes._

« Ma mère m'a avoué qu'elle aurait préféré m'abandonner », lâcha-t-il soudain.

Sakura leva légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

« En gros, c'est ça. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle a toujours été une bonne mère, attentionnée et aimante. Mais, je crois qu'elle aurait préféré m'éloigner de notre clan... Mais elle n'aurait pas dû me dire ça comme ça... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre de sa bouche... Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Mon clan... Ma mère... Ils ont peur de moi, de mes sentiments, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

_Moi, je sais. Tes sentiments t'étouffent, que ce soit l'amour, la haine... Tu es toujours à 100 . Et lorsque tu es déçu, c'est un volcan d'amertume qui explose. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de les apaiser avec intelligence. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, c'est le lot de chacun... Mais, tu es bien ce prince qui a toujours été épargné jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, soi-même en grandissant, que le monde est cruel._

« J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être assez digne des espoirs que ma famille fondait en moi. J'ai toujours voulu devenir un homme assez fort pour succéder à mon père, assez fort pour protéger ma mère et mes soeurs... mais parfois j'ai eu envie de relâcher mes efforts mais je n'ai jamais eu une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Et quand, j'ai eu la preuve que je n'étais pas digne d'avoir les cartes de Clow, je n'ai eu personne pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave. Je n'ai reçu que des reproches... Tout ça, ça a tellement pesé dans mon coeur... Et aujourd'hui, tu es la seule en qui je puisse avoir réellement confiance. Tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et bien c'est tout ça... Ce sont des doutes et des rancunes dirigés vers cette maîtresse des cartes, envers mon clan, envers ce monde qui m'a tout donné mais se fait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où me reposer, reposer mon coeur blessé et reposer mon âme. Cet endroit, je l'ai trouvé et c'est dans ton monde, Saki. »

Elle réprima les larmes qu'elle gardait au coin de l'oeil. Elle serra les poings et tandis que Shaolan fermait les yeux, elle pria pour que l'issue de cette histoire ne soit pas aussi tragique qu'elle le prévoyait.


	33. Les vents se déchainent

Chapitre 33 : Les vents se déchaînent

Nerveux, le chef du clan Ming faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Il allait et venait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les mains derrière son dos, et le visage marqué par l'agacement.

_Ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Je dois me calmer avant que ma colère n'aggrave mon état de santé._

Mais comment demeurer de glace alors que le danger frappait à sa porte ? Il pensait entériner définitivement cette histoire datant de plusieurs siècles et racheter l'honneur de son aïeule en liant le clan Ming et celui des Li par un mariage mais voilà que le destin une fois de plus mettait son grain de sel dans ses prévisions.

Il aurait tant voulu ne pas voir sa propre fille mêlée à cette histoire de résurrection. Il connaissait le conseil et la décision qu'ils avaient prise à l'égard de Shaolan lui restait encore en tête. Sacrifier le fils de Yelan ne les mènerait à rien, il le savait. S'il parvenait à donner la sépulture à son ancêtre, une autre demanderait réparation. Ce serait une histoire qui se répéterait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le conseil comprenne... Mais comprenne quoi ? Lui-même serait dans l'incapacité de dire ce qu'il fallait faire pour mettre fin définitivement à la colère de trois âmes blessées.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se tourna dans sa direction avec appréhension.

Sa fille entra, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait un esprit autre que le sien dans son corps. Je connais ma fille. Elle est forte. Jamais elle ne se serait laisser envahir par un fantôme. Elle est heureuse avec moi, même si sa mère n'est plus. Mais depuis combien de temps ne me parle-t-elle plus de ce qui la touche ou pas ? Aurais-je été à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir la peine de ma propre fille ? Non, j'ai toujours été attentif à ses besoins. Le conseil se trompe. Jade n'est pas hantée par son aïeule. Je l'aurais senti._

« Bonsoir, père. »

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Chez Meilin. »

« Ne mens pas ! J'ai appelé les Li. Tu n'y étais pas, ni chez aucune autre de tes amies. »

« Vous semblez de bien méchante humeur, père. Vous devriez vous calmez sans quoi... »

« Assis-toi ! » coupa-t-il.

Le sourcil froncé, Jade s'exécuta. Elle croisa les jambes puis fixa son père avec une arrogance qu'elle n'avait pas par le passé.

Cette constatation ne fut pas pour atténuer les craintes du père.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire sur certains évènements récents qui te seraient arrivés ? »

« Des choses, il m'en arrive tous les jours. Ce qui est normal dans la vie d'une adolescente. Je ne vois donc pas de quoi vous voulez parlez. Soyez plus précis, père. »

« N'aurais-tu pas remarqué des choses étranges se dérouler autour de toi mais également autour de Shaolan ? »

« Si vous voulez parler de cette fille dont il s'est entiché, oui c'est étrange car elle semble l'avoir ensorcelé. Il n'est plus le même. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler... Je sais qui est cette fille. »

« Sakura Kinomoto. Et que savez-vous, ou plutôt que sait le conseil sur cette sorcière ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir », répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Un secret ? Encore un autre de notre conseil des sages ? Des sages... De vieux trouillard, oui ! »

« Ne parle pas ainsi des anciens ! Tu nous dois le respect ! »

« Excusez-moi... mais c'est la vérité, rajouta-t-elle. Quelle honte pour moi de voir à quel point les miens se sont inclinés face à des clans qui n'ont pas hésité à me sacrifier pour leur survie ! »

A ces mots, le père recula craintif.

« Tu... Vous n'êtes pas ma fille ! »

« Dis à tes exorcistes que cela ne sert à rien de se cacher. Qu'ils viennent donc se présenter à moi. Allez, mes chers Ling. Sortez de vos cachettes ! »

Le paravent qui séparait le salon de la pièce conjointe qui servait aux femmes pour se réunir lorsque les hommes étaient dans la pièce principale, tomba et trois hommes sortirent.

« Trois seulement ? Je pensais que le conseil m'enverrait une dizaine de ses bourreaux? Après la première leçon n'ont-il pas compris que quelques sorciers, magiciens ou exorcistes ne parviendraient pas à bout de moi ? »

« Rendez-moi ma fille !

« Ta fille ? Oui, tu es certainement son père pourtant tu ne sais rien d'elle. Entends-tu sa colère ? Entends-tu sa peine ? Non, car comme tous les autres, vous ne voyiez rien de ce que peux ressentir une jeune fille. »

Les trois exorcistes l'entourèrent sous les yeux moqueurs de Jade.

« Vous êtes des inconscients ! Cela ne change pas... ne changera jamais ! Vous êtes sourds ! Vous n'entendrez jamais nos chants, pauvres hommes que vous êtes ! Le père, le frère, le fils... Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que nous sommes tant que vous nous ne nous entendrez pas ! »

Aucun des quatre hommes n'écoutaient les paroles de la jeune femme. Seule l'idée de s'en débarrasser les préoccupait.

Les trois Ling dans leur accoutrement d'exorcistes, murmuraient des mots : « _Soma, Psyché et Noùs, que tout se démêle par la volonté de l'éternel. Que son âme blessée retourne au sommeil... »_

« Vous n'écoutez jamais ! coupa-t-elle. Il en a toujours été ainsi, cela ne changera pas. Vois Jade comme les hommes sont lâches. Crois-tu qu'ils t'écouteront si tu ne prends pas la peine d'imposer tes désirs ?

« Tu n'as rien à faire dans notre monde, Suan. »

« Si ! Je suis venu m'acquitter d'une vengeance envers des clans misogynes et reprendre l'homme que j'ai perdu par votre faute ! »

« _... Que cette stèle soit ta prison jusqu'au jour de ta rédemption ! », _continuèrent les trois Ling.

L'atmosphère du salon se chargea de magie.

L'énergie déployée par la stèle, placée au sol, appelait l'esprit de Suan. Elle fut entourée par une étrange lumière blanche qui les aveugla durant un long moment.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, Jade était toujours assise sur son siège, la stèle intacte à ses pieds.

« Avons-nous réussi ? » demanda un des Ling.

« Je pense que oui », répondit son cousin.

Le père se Jade s'approcha de sa fille et s'agenouilla. Elle ne s'était pas débattue comme il le pensait. Ce qui était étonnant de la part de Suan.

Lentement, Jade releva la tête et considéra son père, d'un regard vide.

« Jade, mon enfant. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Comment je vais ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Et bien... Je vais aussi mal que le jour où vous m'avez trahie ! cria-t-elle en empoigna le cou de son père. Vous croyez vraiment que vos tours de passe-passe arriveront à apaiser ma colère ! Je suis bien plus puissante que par le passé, pauvres imbéciles que vous êtes ! Ne faites surtout pas un geste que vous regretteriez, messieurs, rajouta-t-elle à l'attention des Ling qui s'apprêtaient déjà à recommencer leur formule. »

Elle posa alors son regard sur la stèle. Elle se brisa en miettes devant les yeux effarés des Ling.

« Voilà ! Maintenant tenez-vous un peu tranquille, le temps que je demande à mon descendant ce que le conseil prévoie de faire. Alors, père ? reprit-elle avec une voix candide. Dites-moi ce qui vous inquiète autant ? C'est parce que Sakura détient l'esprit de cette catin de Phoebe ou parce que Li Shaolan s'est emparé du corps de son descendant ? Et oui, je sais tout cela. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est où se trouve le grimoire. Je l'ai cherché mais en vain. Ma patience au départ n'était pas au bon fixe. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tous ces magiciens sont si mal en point. Leurs esprits sont entre mes mains et une seule incantation de ma part et ils mouront pour mon plaisir. »

« Nous croyions que cela était le fait de Phoebe. »

« Cette catin ne saurait faire plus de mal que moi j'en ai fait. Elle n'est même pas capable d'enterrer définitivement l'esprit du corps qu'elle habite. Oui, ajouta-t-elle amusée de le sentiment d'horreur qui se plaignait sur le visage du père de Jade, ta fille est sur le point de me céder définitivement la place. Elle est faible comme tu le vois et cela à cause de son père qui n'a pas su voir à temps ses blessures morales. »

« Jade... Ma chérie... »

« Dis-moi pourquoi le conseil s'est-il réuni cette nuit en urgence ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce mot. Continuons : où sont les cartes de Clow ? Comment suis-je au courant ? ajouta-t-elle en remarquant l'étonnement de Ming. Jade m'en a parlé. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui les possède. Alors ? »

« Vous le ne saurez jamais ! »

Elle foudroya l'imprudent Ling du regard.

« Que vous ai-je dit ? Je déteste le mot "jamais ! Comme vous n'êtes pas très coopératifs, je vais vous aider à le devenir. Siras, Etar et Besanas, par la magie je vous invoque. Apparaissez !

Un étrange cercle se forma sur le sol et trois démons en sortirent. Ils se ruèrent alors sur les Ling, tandis que jade s'occupait de son père.

Elle le relâcha mais ce fut pour mieux le faire souffrir. En effet, le pauvre homme ressentit immédiatement une douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on lui contractait le coeur. Il respirait bien trop rapidement tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement.

« Je vous ai pourtant prévenu de faire attention, père, dit-elle faussement touchée. Vous savez que la colère est très mauvaise conseillère dans votre état. »

Il porta sa main dans sa veste mais n'y trouva rien. Horrifié, il considéra sa fille.

« Est cela que vous cherchez, père ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la boîte de médicament qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Donne... Donne-les... moi… »

Il s'écroula au sol en tenant son coeur.

« Dites-moi le nom de celle qui possède les cartes ! »

« Non... »

Elle soupira.

« Tu n'as pas trente-six solutions, mon cher descendant. C'est la crise cardiaque qui t'attend. Vas-tu mourir pour préserver le secret du clan Li alors que tu les hais tout autant que moi ? Vas-tu sacrifier ta fille pour ces scélérats ? »

« Tu... ne... feras... rien... »

« Ah, oui ? Regarde, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une dague puis en la tendant vers son poignet. Son corps ne m'est pas très utile. Je peux très bien prendre le premier qui se présentera à moi. Parle !

« Non », lâcha-t-il.

Puis il s'évanouit.

« Rien n'a donc changé. Sacrifier encore et toujours les femmes. Verser leur sang vous plait-il autant ? Très bien ! Je vais me débrouiller seule ! »

Une énergie se déploya à ce moment, d'une telle intensité qu'elle éjecta les hommes en arrière.

Dans le salon en désordre des Ming, il ne restait plus que quatre hommes gisant à terre.

* * *

Ils quittèrent l'appartement vers midi. Malgré les recommandations de Shaolan qui craignait la colère de Toya, Sakura avait refusé de le quitter à la hâte. Elle savait pertinemment que ces moments de bien-être ne dureraient pas, et que tôt ou tard la lame du destin couperait, sans remords, le fil de leur relation.

Elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'il l'attendait dès qu'elle passerait les portes de chez elle. Toya allait certainement lui faire la morale pour s'être enfuie de chez eux sans prévenir personne, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Pour le moment, seul le fait d'être avec Shaolan comptait à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à quelques mètres de sa maison, Sakura s'immobilisa.

« Je préfère qu'on se quitte là, dit-elle. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Toya s'énerve sur toi. »

« Il est préférable qu'on l'affronte tous les deux, non ? Et puis on a rien fait de mal. »

« Le seul fait que tu ais osé poser tes mains sur moi, c'est un crime passible de la peine de mort pour Toya. »

Elle tenta de rire mais n'y parvient pas. Son coeur était bien trop lourd malgré leur nuit d'amour. Elle se demandait s'il n'aurait mieux pas valu ne jamais avoir connu l'amour dans ses bras. La séparation en était des plus douloureuse.

_Je vais garder précieusement cette nuit dans mes souvenirs. Mais s'ils m'aideront à ne pas t'oublier, ils me tueront dès que j'y repenserai._

La main de Shaolan se posa sur sa joue.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dis-moi ce que c'est ? »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Saki, je vois bien que ton sourire n'est plus le même... Tu as l'air triste alors qu'on vient de vivre quelque de grand, ensemble. Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, non ! Ne va pas croire ça ! C'est seulement que... comme je me suis un peu disputée avec Tomoyo, j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille encore. »

« Tomoyo t'aime trop pour te faire la tête. Dès qu'elle te verra, je suis certaine qu'elle va te sauter dessus et te demander où tu étais cette nuit. »

Elle sourit.

« Voilà ! Je préfère te voir avec cet air là. »

« Je t'aime, Shaolan. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je vais rentrer puisqu'il faut bien affronter le méchant grand frère. »

« Je t'appelle pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'aura pas enfermée. »

« Prie pour qu'il ne me confisque pas mon portable. »

« Je le vois bien faire ça. »

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Shaolan tourna les talons.

« J'allais oublier ! » s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers elle, alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Quoi ! »

« Surtout ne raconte pas tout à Tomoyo, hein ? »

« Promis ! »

Sakura le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur.

_Il s'éloigne... il part pour ne plus jamais me revenir..._

Les larmes qu'elle retenait, depuis le matin, coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir davantage.

Sa vue se brouilla.

Et quand elle sécha ses larmes du dos de la main, Shaolan avait disparu au loin.

D'un pas mal assuré, elle regagna sa maison.

_Maintenant que j'ai recouvert tous mes souvenirs en tant que maîtresse des cartes, je vais devoir reprendre mon rôle. Dès que j'aurais ma clé, ma magie se fera ressentir par les magiciens, et Shaolan évidemment. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais amoureux, lundi ce sera un autre regard qui me dévisagera..._

**_Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais tenter de cacher ta magie sous la mienne. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ton amnésie qui a bloqué ta magie, et maintenant que ta mémoire est revenue, cela va comme réactiver tes capacités. Mais, je peux essayer..._**

_Non, Phoebe. Je ne peux pas continuer à me cacher et à lui mentir. Je dois rester franche, ce n'est que de cette manière que j'aurais peut-être une chance de le persuader de ne pas me détester._

**_Je suis désolée, Sakura._**

_Dis-moi, Phoebe. Sais-tu pourquoi Kaho m'a attaquée dans ce temple ? Elle m'a appelée Phoebe. _

**_Ce n'était pas vraiment ton amie. Elle a été envoûtée par l'esprit de celle qui m'a maudite._**

_Maudite ?_

« On ne t'attendait plus. »

La voix était froide et pleine de reproches.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Elle entra sans un mot.

« Je ne te demande pas où tu étais. »

« J'étais avec Shaolan », répondit-elle sans détour.

« Vous... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était l'unique et dernière fois, puisque c'est fini entre nous. »

« Il n'a pas osé... »

« Non, c'est moi qui vais rompre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis un bon moment ? »

« Non, Sakura. Ecoute, ce n'est pas... Tu n'es pas obligé de rompre à cause de moi. »

« Ne te surestime pas, Toya. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai décidé de rompre. C'est à cause de ce que je suis. Tu ne dois pas le savoir mais Shaolan est un magicien... »

A ce mot, Toya se raidit.

« ... C'est le descendant de Clow. Tu sais celui qui a crée les cartes que je possède. »

Le jeune homme perdit toute contenance. Elle se souvenait de tout.

« Et oui ! Ma mémoire est désormais bien là, dit-elle en pointant sa tempe. Mon dieu, comme j'aurais souhaité ne pas être la maîtresse des cartes ! Parce que à cause de ça, je dois faire une croix sur Shaolan ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Shaolan a perdu le trésor de sa famille à cause de moi ! Et depuis, il hait la maîtresse des cartes ! Lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est moi la voleuse, il me détestera ! Voilà ! Tu sais tout, et j'espère que tu es content que je le quitte parce moi je suis incapable de ressentir une quelconque satisfaction ! »

« Sakura ! » dit-il en saisissant son bras.

« Quoi ! Tu vas aussi m'interdire de pleurer ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai droit de faire ! Allez-y, votre majesté, je vous écoute ! »

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

« Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens sont désolés, moi la première, railla-t-elle. Mais, je t'en prie, Toya, ne t'oblige pas à dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Parce que c'est faux ! Pour toi, je suis encore la petite Sakura qui a peur des fantômes. Mais désolé - et oui encore ce foutu mot -, j'ai grandi et comme tout le monde j'ai ma vie à vivre, des ambitions et des désirs à combler. Quand tu auras enfin compris que je suis presque une adulte, tu reviendras me voir ! »

Son corps tremblait de colère tandis que sa voix vibrait à cause ses sanglots. Elle tourna le dos à son frère et monta directement dans sa chambre.

* * *

Elle passa tout son dimanche après-midi dans sa chambre, refusant la moindre visite et les repas qu'on lui montait.

Enfouie sous ses draps, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux.

**_Sakura, veux-tu que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé cette nuit en Grèce ?_**

_Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à entendre des explications... mais, je voudrais savoir si Kaho est sortie vivante de l'effondrement du temple._

**_Je ne sais pas... Mais tu sais, si cette esprit dont je te parlais et bien là, en Chine, c'est que Kaho a pu se sortir de l'effondrement comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Mais..._**

_Mais... ?_

**_Je ne sais pas si elle a changé de corps entre-temps._**

_Qui est cet esprit ?_

**_La fiancée de mon Shaolan. Il était promis à une autre avant de me rencontrer. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'en partant avec mon grimoire Shaolan avait causé involontairement ma mort, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je savais très bien que ma vengeance serait faite. Ce grimoire est une sorte de boîte de pandore. Elle abrite un pouvoir qui prend possession de celui qui parvient à l'ouvrir. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais la seule à pouvoir ôter le couvercle sans danger. Et la magie qu'elle contenait était bienfaitrice. Mais en mourant ma haine s'est emparée du grimoire. Mon amertume, mes regrets, mes désillusions se sont enfouie dans ce livre. Si autrefois, seul un être doué d'amour pouvait l'ouvrir, ce ne fut plus le cas après ma mort. Et celle qui ouvrit le grimoire fut la promise de Shaolan. Elle était rongée par les mêmes sentiments que moi. Et cela l'a condamnée. Nous fûmes donc deux âmes blessées par l'amour. Et c'est ainsi que la magie nous condamna à nous réunir. Nos âmes furent ensevelies, là où mon corps reposait dans ce temple dressé à ma mémoire._**

_Tu veux dire que bien que vous n'ayez rien en commun par la naissance, vos sentiments vous ont condamnées à rester dans ce temple ?_

**_Oui. Suan était tout comme moi rongée par la peine._**

_Alors, c'est bien elle qui a pris possession du corps de Kaho. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a appelé Phoebe... parce que... c'est au moment où j'ai touché ton cercueil que tu as pu t'immiscer en moi._

**_Oui. Tu étais ma solution pour remettre la main sur mon grimoire et espérer retrouver la paix par une vengeance. Mais, ce que je ne savais pas c'est que tu posséderais la magie des Li._**

_Comment ça ?_

**_Et bien, tes pouvoirs sont grands Sakura. Les miens également. J'aurais pu te tuer... Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ce coup à la tête a pu t'effacer la mémoire. Et cela a permis à ta magie de s'éteindre provisoirement._**

_Si j'avais su dès le départ que j'étais la maîtresse des cartes, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu la chance de vivre mon amour pour Shaolan... je ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé... mais cette femme. Suan ? Crois-tu qu'elle désire le grimoire ?_

**_Elle veut se venger de moi. _**

_Mais tu es déjà morte, non ?_

**_Oui, mais avec mon grimoire elle pourra détruire tout un clan à qui elle doit son malheur. Et si elle réussit à tuer celle qui m'abrite, je ne serai plus qu'un vulgaire esprit qu'elle pourra contrôler à sa guise._**

_Nous devons la retrouver avant que le grimoire ne rentre en sa possession._

**_Le grimoire est sûrement bien dissimulé par les clans et la magie doit le protéger de tout intrus qui tenterait de le voler. Cependant, il s'ouvrira et apparaîtra dans les mêmes conditions que celles où a été Suan._**

_C'est à dire ?_

**_Colère, amertume, douleur et regrets. Ces sentiments, s'ils sont nourris par un sorcier, réveilleront le pouvoir du grimoire. Et ce sera la fin._**

_Crois-tu que Shaolan... ?_

**_Je ne sais pas, Sakura. Mais, il est vrai qu'il représente un danger potentiel._**

_Le conseil, son clan doivent le savoir. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont peur de lui. Ils ont peur qu'ils les détruisent comme Suan l'a fait par le passé... Je viens de penser à une chose. Tu n'es pas certaine que Suan ait gardé le corps de Kaho, n'est-ce pas ?_

**_Oui._**

_Est-il possible qu'elle ait choisi le corps de l'un de ses descendants comme Shaolan l'a fait ?_

**_Possible._**

_Quel est le nom de la femme ?_

**_Suan Ming._**

_Je m'en doutais. C'est pour cela que le conseil désirait voir Shaolan épouser Jade. Ainsi, il espérait apaiser le passé mais l'histoire se répète aujourd'hui._

**_Bien réfléchi, Sakura._**

_Je crois que nous aurons une conversation avec Jade, lundi matin. Et de là, nous verrons comment agir._

* * *

L'ambiance au sein de la maison des Li était insupportable à vivre depuis que Shaolan était rentré dimanche. Et en ce lundi matin, la situation n'avait pas évolué d'un cran.

La tension croissante entre la mère et le fils empoisonnait l'atmosphère. Bien qu'ils échangeaient des phrases, il devenait évident, pour les témoins, que les liens qui les unissaient étaient altérés.

_Voilà la preuve que les secrets et les mensonges brisent les relations même les plus solides_, pensa tristement Eriol.

Il imaginait les remords qu'éprouvait sa tante.

Toujours aussi digne, Yelan ne laissait rien paraître de sa peine alors qu'elle devait être plus qu'atteint par sa dispute avec son fils unique. Elle gardait son sourire devant ses filles alors que derrière le masque la tristesse creusait ses traits.

Ce clan se trouvait au bord de la ruine sentimentale. Mensonge des uns, lâcheté des autres, ambition pour certains...

Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Le silence était beaucoup plus difficile à supporter que les explications. Chacun restait dans son coin. Les regards se cherchaient, se heurtaient pour finalement se perdre de vue. Ils espéraient tuer les sentiments négatifs à la source mais les coeurs refusaient de suivre… Toujours cette rancune.

Ils devaient explorer au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et trouver la force qui leur permettrait de pardonner. Les erreurs étaient humaines et se croire au-dessus de cette condition ne les mènerait à rien sauf à nourrir une souffrance inutile. Ils finiraient par s'éloigner les uns des autres.

Mais Eriol était surtout anxieux à l'idée que Shaolan apprenne qui était la maîtresse des cartes. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe, il le pressentait. Après ce dernier échec sentimental, Shaolan ne ferait plus jamais confiance à personne. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, ses recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses.

Faisant grincer sa chaise, Shaolan se leva et quitta la salle à manger sans un mot.

« Mère ? » fit Shefa.

« Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je déteste quand il est comme ça ! dit Feimei. Il devrait savoir que nous avons toujours agi pour son bien. »

* * *

Elle serra sa cravate puis se regarda dans le miroir.

De cette journée dépendrait leur avenir à elle et à Shaolan.

On frappa à sa porte.

« Je peux rentrer Sakura ? »

« ... »

« Tu as passé la journée d'hier seule dans ta chambre à broyer du noir... Tu ne vas pas passer cette journée dans le même état ?... Toya m'a dit que tu avais complètement retrouvé ta mémoire. Je suis contente pour toi... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te cacher la vérité mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Et d'une certaine manière, ça me rassurait que tu t'éloignes de la magie. J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur, comme tout le monde dans cette maison. Tu peux nous en vouloir d'avoir gardé le silence sur ton passé de magicienne, mais tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de t'aimer trop et de vouloir te protéger. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je le comprends. Mais descends prendre ton petit déjeuner. Tu en as besoin... Je vais aller plus tôt au lycée, comme ça tu pourras être tranquille... On se verra là-bas, et... Et je suis encore désolée pour tout... »

Les sanglots dans la voix de Tomoyo firent monter les siens. Elles souffraient toutes les deux de cette situation.

Sakura se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. En voyant Tomoyo, les larmes aux yeux, Sakura sauta à son cou.

Les deux amies restèrent ainsi, enlacées, à se consoler mutuellement.

« Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée... »

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si dure avec toi... »

Leurs excuses se perdaient l'une dans l'autre.

« Maintenant, on va être bien avancée avec nos yeux rouges », se moqua Tomoyo.

« Oui. On ne va pas être très belle à regarder », admit Sakura.

« Promets-moi qu'on se disputera plus pour une histoire de secret. »

« Promis. »

« On se dit tout ? »

« On se dit tout. »

Cette nouvelle promesse amena Sakura à dévoiler enfin à Tomoyo tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. A commencer par ce qui s'était passé en Grèce, en passant par sa nuit avec Shaolan et en terminant par l'histoire des ancêtres des Li, des Ming et de Phoebe.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Tomoyo enlaça son amie.

« Les sentiments de Shaolan sont un danger aux yeux du conseil, et je crois les comprendre. Phoebe n'écarte pas la possibilité que le grimoire apparaisse à cause de lui. Et ce serait une vraie aubaine pour Suan Ming. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je dois parler à Jade et tenter de la convaincre de parler au conseil afin qu'il trouve une solution à notre problème. »

« Ne penses-tu pas que le conseil soit déjà au courant ? »

« Si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'avoir amenée en Chine au plus près de Shaolan ? Pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de nous voir ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Sakura. »

« Si je ne parviens pas à faire entendre raison à Jade, le conseil devra me donner des explications sur sa négligence ! »

« Donc pour le moment, tu ne diras rien à Shaolan ? »

« Je lui dirais mais je dois d'abord trouver une solution pour le grimoire. »

Soudain, une lumière étincela de la jupe de Tomoyo. Celle -ci plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira une clé.

« Mais c'est ma clé ! » s'écria Sakura.

« On avait décidé de la laisser au Japon avec Kéro et Yué mais au dernier moment, Kéro m'a conseillé de la prendre avec moi. Toya ne le sait pas ni ton père. »

« Kéro... Il me manque avec Yué. »

« Tu n'auras pas à patienter davantage pour les voir. »

« Pourquoi ! Ne me dit pas que... ? »

« Après avoir compris que tu avais retrouvé ta mémoire, il a bien fallu ressouder votre équipe. Toya est parti ce matin les chercher à l'aéroport. »

« Je vais pouvoir voir Yukito ! »

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ta clé brille-t-elle autant ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle sent la présence des gardiens après tout ce temps. »

Cette explication laissa tout de même Tomoyo perplexe. Elle tendit la clé à Sakura mais au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent le bijou, sa respiration se coupa violement.

**_« Maîtresse des cartes, quelque soit ton nom, je sais que tu es dans cette ville. Je souhaite te rencontrer pour t'affronter. Tu refuseras sûrement de venir. Voilà pourquoi, je vais épicer notre rencontre. Suis ma magie et viens découvrir les victimes que tu condamneras à chaque minute qui s'écoulera. Dépêche-toi ou tu devras porter sur la conscience le poids de la mort de plusieurs innocents. »_**

Sakura relâcha sa clé et reprit difficilement sa respiration sous le regard inquiet de Tomoyo qui la tenait par les épaules.

« Sakura ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Cette voix... C'est Jade ! Où sont mes cartes, Tomoyo ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Kéro qui les a ? »

« Elles sont dans ma chambre. »

« Amène-les moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas... »

« S'il te plait, fais vite ! Elle va tuer des innocents si je ne me dépêche pas ! »

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec les cartes entre ses mains. Elle les tendit à Sakura qui les mit dans sa poche puis mettant sa veste, elle descendit les escaliers à la hâte.

« Sakura ! »

« Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas », rétorqua-t-elle avec le sourire.

Puis elle sortit de leur maison.

* * *

Dans une pièce, deux hommes s'entretenaient. L'un était dans une position bien étrange qu'il nommait le « German souplex » une sorte de pont, tandis que l'autre le regardait assis derrière son bureau.

« Voilà, vous êtes au courant des derniers événements survenus », soupira le vieil homme.

« Je vois... Alors, pour vous sauver les fesses -excusez-moi de cette image - vous allez sacrifier un gamin. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir du courage. »

« Je vous ai déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé avec la femme Ming. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un autre massacre. Pour le moment, nous avons quatre des nôtres à l'hôpital. Le conseil est amputé d'un de ses membres et pas le moindre. Tant que Ming sera aussi mal en point, nous ne pourrons pas nous confronter à Suan. Les vents ne nous sont pas favorables, nous devrons agir comme il a été convenu avant que tout ne se déchaîne. »

« Vous ne savez même pas si ce grimoire apparaîtra ou pas, et vous osez décidez d'une mesure aussi radicale. Vous avez à ce point la trouille d'une légende alors que vous êtes des sorciers ? »

« Vous connaissez tout comme moi Shaolan et... »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'à votre place, je n'aurais jamais décidé de le tuer. Je sais que c'est encore un gosse un peu trop gâté au caractère de cochon mais laissez-lui l'occasion de devenir un adulte. Vous avez maintenu ce climat de tension en le rabaissant pour vos simples intérêts, pourquoi devrait-il être le seul payer les pots cassés ? S'il tient tant à vous prouver ce qu'il vaut, c'est parce que vous l'avez poussé à le faire avec vos remarques mesquines. S'il y a une tragédie, vous ne devrez vous en prendre qu'à vous et non à lui. Shaolan grandit et ce qu'il a à coeur c'est de devenir cet homme qu'il a trop longtemps craint de faire sortir parce qu'il manquait de confiance en lui. Si vous le tuez, les remords ne cesseront de vous tourmenter. Et si ce n'est pas vous qui payiez cet assassinat, ce seront vos descendants qui en feront les frais. Alors réfléchissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et puis, je vais vous donner un conseil : le premier qui enverra un tueur à gage pour liquider mon élève, je me chargerai de faire passer gratos les frontières de l'enfer à cet enfoiré d'assassin. »

« Je ne suis pas déçu d'avoir dans mon établissement un professeur tel que vous, monsieur Onizuka. »

« Moi aussi, je suis pas déçu de ce séjour en Chine. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la secrétaire.

« Monsieur, Wang. »

« Une minute. »

« Bien. »

Elle sortit.

« Croyez-vous que nous parviendrons à atténuer la colère de Shaolan lorsqu'il découvrira que la maîtresse des cartes est Sakura ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : il n'y a rien à craindre. Shaolan tient à Sakura comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Alors même si cette Suan Ming vient mettre son grain de sel, tout ira bien. »

Le doyen regarda étrangement le professeur.

« J'ai du persil entre les dents ? »

« Non... C'est que cette phrase "tout ira bien" est une des devises du clan Li. Elle leur vient de Clow. »

« Vous savez c'est une phrase qu'on dit tout le temps au Japon. »

Le doyen sourit légèrement.

« Le conseil m'en a voulu de ne pas avoir dévoilé plus tôt que la maîtresse des cartes était dans cette école. En tant que doyen, c'est une faute que je n'aurais jamais dû commettre. Je suis coupable... Mais j'espérais qu'en apprenant à connaître Sakura, Shaolan serait un autre. Je n'imaginais pas un instant que l'ancêtre et sa maîtresse feraient des siennes. »

« Allez, ne vous en faite pas. Je pari toutes mes vidéos de Kimiko Uedo que notre couple fétiche saura se sortir de cet orage et, ça, sans que le Great Teacher Onizuka n'intervienne ! »

« Si vous le dites. »

C'est alors qu'ils ressentirent des tremblements.

Les objets du bureau bougèrent légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tout à coup, une déflagration ébranla alors les murs interrompant fatalement le cours de leur discussion.

**A suivre….**

**J'entends encore des voix qui vont me dire ke ça se fait pas d'arrêter la fic ici. Mais c'est comme ça, c'est la vie… Vous aurez la suite dans une semaine et là…. Vous allez enfin pouvoir lire la confrontation entre Shaolan, Phoebe et Suan/ Shaolan, Sakura et Jade.**

**Laissez tomber, je tape n'importe koi. Bref, ce ke je voulais dire c'est ke la semaine prochaine ça va pas être du gâteau pour nos tourtereaux.**


	34. Je n'attends plus rien de toi

**Kikou**** everybody ! (le mélange des cultures c'est super )**

**Alors pour commencer, une mauvaise nouvelle : 1 seul chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent. Et oui, c'est normal car, là, l'écriture des derniers chapitres n'est pas très évidente à faire sortir de mon cerveau, en ébullition d'habitude… alors j'y vais doucement pour pas vous donner de mauvais chapitres. La qualité avant tout, non ?**

**Alors la rubrique « coucou » ki vous fait sourire : **

**- La damnée : Merci pour ta review sur mon autre fic et sur celle-ci. Ca m'a étonnée de te voir sur cette fic (je te manquais, lol). Je suis contente que celle-là te plaise aussi. J'attends tes autres reviews.**

**- Vaasa : J'aime bien tes reviews qui part en vrille. Ca me fait rire et ça me permet d'écrire encore ! Alors toi non plus ne lâche pas ta folie, lol !**

**- Princesse d'argent : Félicitations pour tes fics ! Dès que j'ai le temps, je m'y plongerai, promis (et comme ça y'aura pleins de chapitres à lire)**

**- Marion-moune : alors déprime ou pas ? Car sinon, ne lis pas ce chapitre. Lol. A plus sur msn, miss !**

**- Mizuki : Je me souviens très bien de toi, oh ça oui ! C'est vrai je coupe toujours au bon moment, c'est pas exprès, je te jure ! Et là en plus, il y a que 1 chapitre. Tu vas être encore plus dégoûtée.**

**- TheTourist : La suite, la voilà !**

**IthiIsilwen**** : C'est vrai que je change chaque semaine, le résumé… E c'est vrai que je t'ai motivée ? C'est bien ça ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien lire des fics le dimanche soir pour me booster parce que lundi matin c'est dur…**

**- Sinkha : je t'ai envoyé un mail pour répondre à tes questions. Sinon, si les autres ont curieux et bien mes connaissances sont le fait de ma passion pour la mythologie et tous les truc dans le genre. Je suis pas une future archéologue ou historienne… Juste une fan de la Grèce, de l'Egypte et des civilisations anciennes.**

**Salut à tous les autres (je les oublie pas même s'ils laissent pas de reviews).**

**Alors maintenant, je vais vous présenter un peu ce chapitre. Bien que ce ne soit pas la peine car le titre résume un peu le sentiment d'une personne envers un autre. Vous devinez ki ?**

**Là, on est un réel tournant car c'est là ke tout va se jouer !**

**Alors, bonne lecture et surtout priez pour Sakura ! **

Chapitre 34 : Je n'attends plus rien de toi

Juchée sur sa baguette ailée, Sakura observait avec attention ce qui se passait au sol. Dès les premières secousses, elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène dû à la magie. Elle ressentait très distinctement les ondes. Ils lui parvenaient depuis un point précis de la ville : l'école privé Tao.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la distance qui la séparait de l'école, elle constatait les dégâts causés par cet inattendu tremblement de terre.

Les dieux, furieux, sortaient enfin de leur réserve. Leur courroux s'abattait sur les pauvres mortels.

Un vacarme assourdissant, mêlant cris et klaxons, s'élevait dans toute la ville.

Des voitures défoncées jonchaient la route et le bord des trottoirs, fissurées tout comme les murs des bâtiments. Des habitants du quartier, apeurés, quittaient leurs maisons et s'éloignaient des lieux, tandis que certains au péril de leur vie portaient secours aux passagers coincés dans leurs voitures, tentant de les extirper de leur prison avant qu'une lourde branche ne vienne s'écraser sur le toit de l'automobile.

Survolant l'école, elle fut soulager de ne voir aucun élève près des grilles. Elle se posa alors dans la cour où les branches cassées s'étalaient sur le sol.

Elle examina les bâtiments et constata avec stupeur leur état de délabrement. Ils étaient en bien piteux état, ce qui prouvait bien que le problème provenait d'ici.

Très vite, elle définit le foyer exact où se dégageaient les ondes négatives. Sans réfléchir davantage à un plan, elle courut en direction du gymnase où s'était tenu la réunion de rentrée. Mais dès qu'elle y posa le pied, elle s'immobilisa.

Elle était prise dans des liens invisibles telle un papillon pris dans les filets d'une araignée.

Impossible de se dégager de cette emprise. Plus elle bougeait, plus ses os se broyaient sous l'effet d'une compression inexplicable.

Elle serra sa clé dans sa main puis avant qu'elle ne perde complètement conscience, elle libéra ses pouvoirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Je t'assure que je suis capable de m'en charger seul ! » s'écria Shaolan, mécontent.

« - Désole mais on ne sera pas trop de deux pour trouver celui qui a provoqué cette pagaille ! » rétorqua Eriol sur un ton calme.

Shaolan soupira.

Il aurait préféré se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas le coeur à agir en duo alors qu'il en avait encore gros sur le coeur. Mais la sécurité de tous prévalait, il le savait. Il devait mettre ses différends de côtés pour obtenir des résultats satisfaisants.

**_Shaolan, je sens Phoebe... Elle est ici. Et elle souffre._**

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Sakura est dans l'école ?_

**_Je crois bien._**

Shaolan s'arrêta devant la grille de l'école et vit Kyo dans la cours de l'école.

Il interpella son ami qui stoppa sa course. Shaolan et Eriol accoururent vers lui. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter Shaolan continua son chemin.

« - Toujours fâché avec la famille ? » demanda Kyo.

« - Oui. »

« - J'ai aperçu Sakura. »

« - Où ? »

« - Elle se dirigeait vers l'école. »

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêchée d'entrer ? Elle... »

« - Je crois qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire... Elle a utilisé la magie pour venir ici. Je l'ai vue. »

« - Je vois... »

« - Il faut empêcher Shaolan de la voir pour le moment. »

« - Oui, mais pourquoi on ne ressent toujours pas la magie de Clow ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais je ressens une autre force qui elle n'est pas bienveillante. »

Ils coururent vers le gymnase où ils aperçurent Shaolan qui évitait, d'in extremis, le bloc de pierres tombant de la façade.

« - Invocation du vent ! » cria Eriol en voyant d'autres blocs menacer la tête de son cousin.

Une rafale de vent souffla et poussa Shaolan à quelques mètres plus loin du désastre.

« - ... J'ai bien failli y passer », dit-il en observant les pierres amoncelées devant la porte du gymnase.

« - Aplati comme une crêpe, tu n'aurais pas été beau à voir », plaisanta Kyo.

« - Merci », dit-il en se relevant.

« - De rien, cousin », rétorqua Eriol.

« - Mais ne crois pas que ça va effacer ton ardoise. »

« - Loin de moi cette idée, répliqua Eriol amusé. Je te connais. Même si je te sauvais la vie un millier de fois, ça ne te ferait pas changer d'avis. Je devrais attendre la mille et une énième fois pour que tu daignes m'accorder la révision de mon procès. T'es dur, mon cher. »

« - Trèves de plaisanteries, coupa Shaolan avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Je crois que Sakura est dans ce gymnase. »

Kyo et Eriol regardèrent, incrédules, leur ami.

« - ... Une intuition, compléta Shaolan. C'est une intuition que j'ai. »

Un rire leur parvient soudain. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le toit du gymnase.

« - Une intuition ? se moqua une voix féminine. Ne me fais pas rire ! C'est ton ancêtre infidèle qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille. »

« - Jade ? »

**_Shaolan, méfie-toi. Ce n'est pas elle. Je crois que c'est Suan. Je t'en ai parlé._**

_Alors, tu avais raison. Elle est également sortie de son sommeil. _

« - Faites attention, conseilla Shaolan à ses deux amis. Ce n'est pas la Jade qu'on connaît. »

« - Comment tu le sais ? » s'enquit Kyo.

« - Elle est hantée par un esprit. »

« - Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Shaolan, assura Suan. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à Phoebe. »

« - Ce n'est pas Phoebe mais Sakura ! Laisse-là tranquille ! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Je laisserai ta déesse sortir de ce gymnase mais seulement après avoir eu une petite discussion avec elle. Ensuite, je te la rendrai avec grand plaisir. »

« - Ne lui fais pas de mal ou... ! »

Elle rit.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui faire du mal, crois-moi… Tu vas bientôt me rejoindre, mon amour. Me voilà bien vengée par le Destin. Je ne le savais pas si blagueur. Te jouer un si vilain tour... Ton coeur ne le supportera pas, mais je serai là pour te consoler. Ensuite, nous mènerons une croisade contre ces clans qui nous ont lâchement sacrifiés pour leur bien-être. En attendant, je vais vous révéler ce qu'il y a en chacun de vous... »

Elle souffla sur sa main et une poudre blanche s'en évada puis se gonfla pour devenir un brouillard qui prit la forme d'une femme. Elle glissa autour des trois jeunes gens, les effleurant, les touchant puis leur passant entre le corps. Puis elle revient vers Jade.

« - Cet esprit me dit que des trois, tu es celui qui nourrit le plus de crainte en toi, Shaolan. »

« - Tais-toi ! »

« - Pourquoi ? fit-elle boudeuse. Tu es pourtant le plus intéressant des trois. Tu ne fais guère confiance à ton entourage, n'est-ce pas ? C'est triste mais je te comprends tout à fait. Ta confiance garde-là pour l'offrir à la mort car elle au moins ne te trahira pas. Quant à Eriol... ne te sens-tu pas de trop entre tes deux amis ? Tu es quelqu'un de sérieux, d'intelligent, de pacifiste et de solitaire. Tu n'as rien à faire avec des amis qui t'empêchent d'évoluer. Ils t'entraînent dans leurs batailles alors que ce n'est pas ce qu tu souhaites. Tiraillé entre la magie et le rationnel. Ton coeur ne trouvera pas de repos, mon pauvre Eriol. Et enfin, Kyo le digne représentant des Ling. Des marionnettes entre les mains de Li, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que tu voues un sentiment bien particulier à l'égard d'une personne proche de Shaolan. Le sait-il ? Cela m'étonnerait sinon tu ne serais pas là à ses côtés... Alors, Shaolan, connais-tu aussi bien tes deux amis ? L'un n'est pas comme tu l'imaginais et l'autre il te trahi avec une demoiselle que tu connais fort bien. Quelle amitié imaginaire ! Tu n'as personne sur qui te reposer... et la dernière personne que tu pensais digne de foi est ton ennemie... Quel triste destin que le tien. »

Elle s'esclaffa de rire.

Sonder le coeur de ces mortels lui procurait une joie presque aussi intense que celle qu'elle aurait bientôt en découvrant Sakura morte entre les mains de Shaolan.

Désormais, elle ne pariait plus sur la solidité de ce groupe déjà si mal en point moralement. La jalousie, la colère et l'envie... Les insuffler dans leurs coeurs ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant par la suite.

Mais soudain, un rire répondit au sien. Désarçonné, elle regarda Shaolan.

« - Désolé, mais en ce qui concerne mon meilleur ami et mon cousin, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau. Même si j'ai cette attitude égoïste, je sais très bien que Eriol n'est pas comme moi. Il est intègre, réfléchi et pacifiste, ce que j'aurais voulu être. Quant à Kyo, je sais qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ma cousine. Tu vois, j'ai beau me montrer égoïste en ne semblant pas m'intéresser aux autres, ce n'est pas le cas ! J'ai encore des gens sur qui compter ! »

**_Shaolan, fais quelque chose ! Elles souffrent !_**

« - Dans quelques minutes, tu penseras autrement. Fais-moi confiance. »

Suan disparut.

« - Aidez-moi à bouger ces pierres ! cria Shaolan en faisant apparaître son épée. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epoumonée, Sakura se cacha sous la tribune.

Elle ne parviendrait pas éternellement à échapper aux attaques de ce zombie. Si elle ne trouvait pas de suite une solution pour le contrer définitivement, elle ressemblerait bientôt à une poupée désarticulée.

Elle évitait les attaques mais les sièges des tribunes s'en rappelaient encore. A chaque fois qu'il la débusquait de sa cachette, il lui infligeait de nouvelles blessures. Le sang coulait lentement le long de ses coupures, tâchant son chemisier. N'étant pas habituée à affronter un tel adversaire, elle ne parvenait pas à utiliser ses cartes au mieux de leur capacité. Et pendant qu'elle réfléchissait désespérément à un plan, le demi-mort s'amusait à la torturer.

Une vague d'énergie circula dans les airs effleurant au passage son visage. Elle perdit quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lentement se posèrent sur le sol.

Invoquant "Windy", Sakura poussa brutalement son adversaire à l'autre bout du gymnase. Elle en profita pour courir vers les portes de sortie mais impossible de les rouvrir.

« - Que penses-tu de mon zombie ? »

Sakura se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Jade. Elle portait une robe chinoise de couleur indigo mais elle se distinguait des autres modèles, habituellement avec un col haut, par son décolleté échancré qui révélait une poitrine bien plus aguichante que la sienne.

« - Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que la maîtresse des cartes était le corps qui abritait Phoebe. Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - ... »

« - Tu as raison de garder le silence. Tu es dans de beaux draps car Shaolan est derrière cette porte... »

Le visage de Sakura blêmit.

« - Et oui... la fin de votre relation est proche. Je n'aurais même pas à intervenir comme je pensais le faire. Garde tes cartes et utilise-les autant que tu veux contre ma créature. Je tiens à ce que la scène, lorsque Shaolanl te découvrira en train d'utiliser ta magie, soit réussie. J'ai déjà un titre bien trouvé : "Désillusion d'un amour". Grâce à toi, Sakura, je vais pouvoir aimer mon Shaolan en paix. Phoebe, au bonheur de te revoir en enfer. »

« - Attends ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça ! »

« - Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire ? Tu ne parviendras jamais à me blesser et tu n'es pas assez forte pour m'obliger à quitter ce corps. Tu es fini, Phoebe ! Et ma vengeance sera à son apogée lorsque le grimoire sera entre mes mains !

Une vague d'énergie fondit sur Sakura. A temps, elle invoqua "Field" mais le bouclier n'était pas assez efficace. Elle fut rejetée en arrière. Secouée, elle eut du mal à se relever. Quand elle vit le zombi, prêt à attaquer, elle croisa les bras devant elle et ferma les yeux.

Le bruit d'une explosion la fit sursauter.

En ouvrant les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir un lion ailé devant elle. Son visage s'illumina subitement.

« - Kéro ! »

« - Pitchoune ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle lui sauta au cou, oubliant au passage le danger auquel elle s'exposait. Heureusement, Yué n'était pas loin. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir car le zombie avait disparu tout comme celle qui le commandait.

Alors que les retrouvailles entre la maîtresse des cartes et les deux gardiens allaient bon train, le coeur d'un magicien s'acheva de battre.

Shaolan fixait la scène d'un regard vide.

Son cœur cessa de battre.

Derrière le masque aux traits d'ange se cachait le démon qu'il avait toujours combattu dans son coeur.

**_Le poids de la déception est si lourde, n'est-ce pas Shaolan_, **déclara une voix féminine dans son esprit_. **Cette fois-ci, elle ne veut plus se taire. Je l'entends gronder en toi. Elle s'ébroue violemment. S'insinue entre les fissures de ton coeur. Rien ne pourra les combler, je le sais car j'ai connu cela comme toi. Laisse tes sentiments exploser, ne les brident pas. C'est le seul moyen dont tu disposes pour aller mieux et te venger...**_

_J'ai mal... _

**_Je le sais, _**continua la voix qui semblait avoir définitivement enterrée celle de l'ancêtre Shaolan.

_... Mais la douleur est moins forte que je ne pensais. _

**_C'est parce que tu ne tentes plus de te voiler la face... Ne retiens plus tes sentiments._**

_Je n'ai plus envie de croire... A quoi bon de toute façon ? _

_Quand la dernière main tendue s'ôte de la vôtre et qu'elle s'éloigne en vous narguant, faut-il espérer encore ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention... Je n'y crois plus._

_Ce monde... Il n'a plus aucun attrait puisque tout y sombre, tout n'est que mensonges et désillusions._

_J'aurais préféré rester aveugle, ne pas savoir..._

_J'ai espéré. _

_Sakura..._

_J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais ma lumière. _

_Tu étais celle qui réchauffait mon coeur avec seulement un seul de tes sourires._

_A qui vais-je me raccrocher maintenant ?_

_Où est mon refuge si tu ne l'es plus aujourd'hui ?_

_La vérité n'est plus qu'un artifice qu'on délaisse. _

_Le mensonge est une illusion bien plus agréable à nourrir. _

_Est-ce qu'il est plus facile de vivre en ne sachant rien ? Oui, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir vu derrière cette porte._

Il tourna le dos à la scène des chaleureuses retrouvailles, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Eriol lui empoigna le bras. Mais Shaolan l'ôta vivement.

Eriol s'inquiéta. La magie qu'il ressentait chez son cousin n'était pas la sienne. Il pensait ressentir de la colère mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Shaolan ? »

_Elle a fini de m'enfoncer le poignard et maintenant... _

_Je saigne._

_C'est terrifiant._

_Je sens le liquide couler de mes plaies mais personne ne viendra les soigner._

« - Shaolan ! »

_Cette voix est venue de nombreuses fois me soutenir. _

_Ces mots qui sortent de ta bouche je ne veux ni les entendre ni les retenir. _

_Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi._

_Ne compte plus sur moi..._

Sakura s'approcha hésitante, son bâton magique collé contre sa poitrine.

Pour l'instant, Shaolan semblait tout à fait calme. Pourtant elle s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de garder autant son sang-froid dans une telle situation. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose de rage mais pas qu'il garde le silence.

« - Shaolan... »

_Je crois que mourir aurait été moins douloureux car j'aurais eu un espoir de vivre en paix dans un autre monde... Ici ce ne sera désormais plus jamais possible..._

**_Shaolan, ressaisie-toi_**, intervient son ancêtre****

« - Tais-toi ! cria-t-il soudain. J'en peux plus... »

« - Shaolan, laisse-moi t'expliquer », dit Sakura en s'approchant.

L'épée que Shaolan tenait entre ses mains l'empêcha d'avancer plus près de lui. Surprise, elle le dévisagea.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'alarma Kyo qui tentait de lui faire baisser son arme.

D'un geste brusque, Shaolan envoya Kyo à terre.

« - T'es devenu fou ! »

« - C'est à la maîtresse des cartes que j'en veux, pas à vous. Sortez d'ici ! »

« - C'est Sakura au cas où t'aurais pas saisi ! »

« - Je vous en prie laissez-moi seule avec lui. »

« - Mais... ! »

« - Ca ira, je vous l'assure. Kéro et Yué, attendez-moi dehors. »

« - On ne va te laisser avec un morveux aussi dangereux. »

« - Kéro, c'est ça ou je te prive de gâteau pour un bon moment. »

« - Mais... »

« - C'est un ordre ! Alors obéissez tous ! »

A contre coeur, ils sortirent tandis que Suan dans les tribunes assistaient à la chute de la maîtresse.

« - Voilà, ils sont partis, reprit Sakura. Tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur. »

« - Je n'ai plus rien puisque tu m'as tout pris... Je crois que tu es la pire chose qui me soit arrivé ! »

« - Tu ne peux... Tu n'as pas le droit dire ça alors que... »

« - Alors que quoi ! J'ai été sincère avec toi. Je suis allé jusqu'à me confier à toi parce que j'avais confiance en toi..., dit-il en tendant sa main vers son visage mais refermant ses doigts avant qu'ils n'aient pu toucher sa joue. Et toi, tu m'as caché qui tu étais alors que tu savais que je... que je te détestais. »

« - Je ne t'ai rien caché ! J'avais oublié que j'étais la maîtresse des cartes depuis mon accident en Grèce… Mon amnésie avait tout effacé… »

« - Depuis quand ? »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé tous tes souvenirs ? »

« - Récemment. »

« - Quand on s'est quitté dimanche, tu le savais ? »

« - ... Oui. »

« - Je te déteste ! »

« - Tu détestes celle qui t'a volé les cartes, pas moi. Tu m'as promis de... »

« - Il n'y a plus de promesses qui tiennent ! Elles ne valent rien ! Oui, j'ai haï une image et maintenant que j'ai mis un visage dessus, je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Je te déteste, toi, Sakura la maîtresse des cartes ! »

« - "Ne me rejette pas"... tu te rappelles de ça, non ? »

« - La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est la douleur que peut causer les mots de la bouche de ceux qui vous critiquent et vous jugent. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre... j'ai cru que je pourrais jamais devenir quelqu'un... j'étouffais complètement... et puis tu es passée sur mon chemin... et tu sais, je crois qu'il s'est éclairé grâce à toi... »

« - Alors, tu vois que... »

« - Il n'y a rien à voir ! La personne qui m'a donné espoir est la même qui me l'avait ôté ! Tu m'as déjà touché une première fois... Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pour me porter le coup de grâce, c'est ça ! »

« - "Je veux que tu me promettes que si un jour tu découvre mon vrai visage, tu ne m'en voudras pas." Tu te souviens de cette phrase au moins ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas oublier le passé... ? »

« - Avec toi... l'amour et la haine se ressemblent tellement que s'en est devenu troublant... Ne me demande pas d'oublier par amour pour toi. Ne me demande pas de t'aimer malgré ma haine pour toi... Laisse-moi en paix, c'est tout ce que je veux... »

Sakura réprima les larmes qui perlaient aux coin de ses yeux puis serra fortement ses doigts autour de son bâton.

« - Très bien, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Si c'est ce que tu te désires... N'imagine pas que je vais te donner les cartes. Elles m'appartiennent ! Je les ai gagnées sans tricher. Si tu les veux, il faudra me battre. »

« - C'est bien ce que je compte faire, mais avant j'ai un compte à régler avec d'autres. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! »

Ses épaules se secouèrent puis il rit.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une simple affaire de clan qui ne te concerne pas. »

Sur ce, il prit la direction de la sortie. Mais soudain des lianes de végétation l'encerclèrent puis s'enroulèrent fortement autour de son corps.

« - Tu n'iras nulle part ! s'écria Sakura qui avait utilisé la carte "Woody" contre Shaolan. Si tu vas voir l'un des membres du conseil, ta colère risque de s'intensifier plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Suan serait bien trop heureuse que tu fasses apparaître le grimoire. »

« - Qui te dit qu'il n'ait pas déjà en sa possession ? » rétorqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. A toi de le deviner. »

« - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec toi. »

« - Tu n'es plus dans les mêmes dispositions que la nuit dernière ? C'est dommage », railla-t-il.

« - Si tu tiens à te comporter comme un enfant gâté, c'est ton problème. Mais ne salit pas les souvenirs que j'ai de notre nuit ensemble ! »

« - Relâche-moi. »

« - Je t'ai dit "non". »

**_Shaolan, tue-là et rejoins-moi_, **lui susurra Suan.**_ Tu sais ce que j'ai entre les mains ? Avec moi, ils auront des raisons de te craindre. Tu leur montreras enfin ce que tu vaux._**

****

« - Invocation... »

**_Shaolan ne fais pas ça ! _**tenta de le dissuader son ancêtre.****

_Laisse-moi ! Je suis le seul à décider dans mon corps !_

**_Shaolan je t'en pris. Ne laisse pas Suan prendre le dessus. Use d'un autre pouvoir mais pas de celui-là ! Tu ne sais pas ce..._**

« - ... Du feu ! »

Un cercle de feu apparut autour de Shaolan. Les flammes, chaudes et incandescentes, léchèrent les lianes de végétation sans brûler une seule fois le jeune homme.

Les lianes se consumèrent totalement sans laisser de cendres.

La chaleur qui se propageait du feu que Shaolan tenait enroulé autour de son épée, était insupportable. Pourtant, elle ne faisait ni fondre le métal ni le rougissait.

Sakura resta pétrifiée devant le spectacle. Comment Shaolan parvenait-il à demeurer près de ces flammes rougissantes sans éprouver le moindre inconfort ni la moindre brûlure ?

C'est alors qu'elle dirigea son regard vers le sien.

Un frisson la parcourut.

Elle recula en serrant son bâton magique dans sa main.

Elle n'aimait pas cette lueur qu'elle percevait dans ses prunelles qui avaient pris une teinte ambrée. Un sourire narquois s'esquissa sur son visage.

_La colère tu l'as toujours eu en toi_, songea tristement Sakura_. Elle n'a cessé de gronder... et ce calme soudain, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Ce feu qui brûle mais qui ne te touche pas c'est l'illustration de ta haine envers les tiens, envers moi...Une haine féroce et ardente que tu ne tentes plus de maintenir en toi._

« - Tu as peur mon ange ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse tout en avançant vers elle.

Elle recula davantage.

_Ce n'est que Shaolan. Je ne dois pas le craindre._

« - Tu es comme tous les autres, avoue-le. »

« - Non... Je... Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, je le sais. »

« - Alors pourquoi recules-tu ? Pourquoi m'interdis-tu d'aller voir le conseil ? Dis-le enfin... Dis-le que tu as peur ! » cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

« - C'est ce feu que je redoute... J'ai horreur des flammes », ajouta-t-elle.

Il observa un moment les flammes autour de son épée.

« - C'est la seule chose qui m'apaise. »

« - Le feu n'a jamais apaisé personne ! Il est brûlant et mortel ! »

« - Et bien ça me convient à moi ! C'est ce que je vais devenir... je vais devenir aussi brûlant, dangereux et cruel que ces flammes ! De cette façon, vous aurez des raisons d'avoir peur de moi ! Invocation du feu ! »

(**Feylie** : faisons une petite pause, voulez-vous ? En terminant d'écrire ça, je me suis rendue compte qu'une certaine personne aurait été d'accord avec mon petit Shaolan. Devinez qui ?... Hao Asakura ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un perso très important, c'est le méchant donc normal, de Shaman King. Ouah ! De plus, avec son histoire de feu, ça me rappelle un peu le Shaolan version Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle... Bon, je vais arrêter car la suite de la fic est bien plus intéressante que mon blabla. -)

Shaolan tendit son épée et les flammes s'éparpillèrent dans tout le gymnase, sous l'oeil terrifié de Sakura.

« - A mon avis, si tu restes aussi amorphe, tu ne sauveras rien du tout. Mais ça, ce n'est plus mon problème. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » crièrent des voix depuis les portes détruites.

« - Sakura ! » cria Kéro qui accourut près de sa maîtresse.

Shaolan lui tourna le dos.

« - Attends ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que vas faire ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un incendie ? Mais tu tiens peut-être à ce que je l'intensifie... Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon ange », railla-t-il.

« - Non ! »

« - Si ! Elément destructeur, enflamme et ravage pour qu'aucune cendre ne subsiste ! »

Les flammes se consumèrent de plus belles léchant avec avidités les sièges du gymnase les faisant fondre sous ses étreintes. Les murs se parèrent d'une décoration rouge orangée. Le plafond menaçait de céder sous les assauts du brasier. Un brouillard opaque ne tarda pas à apparaître et les premiers toussotements se firent entendre.

« - Watery ! » cria Sakura en reprenant ses esprits après coup.

L'eau glissa avec grâce sur toute la surface du gymnase, éteignant certains foyers dangereux mais qui au grand désarroi de Sakura reprenait à un autre endroit. Les émanations des sièges enflammés lui firent tourner la tête.

« - Watery, continue ! » dit-elle avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous ses pieds.

Heureusement, elle tomba sur le dos de Kéro.

« - Pitchoune ! »

« - Kéro... »

Bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas flancher, ses paupières se fermèrent. Avant de succomber à la nuit, elle entendit quelques bribes d'une conversation qui lui parvenait :

« - Eo... ! »

« - Non, Kyo ! cria Eriol. Tu vas intensifier les flammes. Mieux vaut éteindre le feu avec l'eau !" »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans mal, Shaolan flaira la source de magie. Ce pouvoir qu'il sentait circuler dans ses veines.

Et cette voix… Elle l'appelait. Elle l'avait compris… elle seule savait ce qu'il désirait.

Il arriva sur le toit du bâtiment des lycéens, là où les affaires de Onizuka étaient entassées.

Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Jade ou plutôt Suan, ni le directeur de l'école accessoirement doyen du conseil qui était mal en point. Les vêtements en piteux états et le corps écorchés à divers endroits.

« - Shaolan, dit-il avec difficulté, aide-moi. »

« - On dirait bien que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme vous le pensiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wang le regarda interloqué. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« - Vous êtes directeur de cette école, vous saviez depuis le départ qui était vraiment Sakura. Malgré le fait que vous sachiez que je la haïssais, vous avez été jusqu'à aller nous réunir dans la même classe. Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Qu'en apprenant la vérité je ne veuille plus m'en prendre à elle ? Vous ne vouliez pas que je mette la main sur les cartes de Clow pas plus que sur le grimoire ! C'est à cause de l'histoire de ma famille... ? Mais, c'est dommage pour vous je vais obtenir les cartes d'une manière ou d'une autre et quant au grimoire... Il ne faut pas être bien malin pour savoir où il se trouve... N'est ce pas Suan ? »

« - Oui, mon Shaolan. »

Le regard du vieil homme passa de Shaolan à Suan.

« - Tao... le sens de ce mot n'est-il pas le chemin, la voie ? reprit Suan. Il renvoie également au Yin et au Yang... Mais ce qui le symboliserait le mieux dans notre cas serait "l'ordre nouveau né du désordre". Le grimoire a causé la ruine d'un empereur et de sa cour composée de ses fidèles clans. Après cela, il a fallu remettre sur pied un nouveau modèle. Ce conseil qui depuis tant de siècle dirige les hautes sphères du pays. Le grimoire se trouve sous les fondations de cette école qui reçoit la future élite du pays. Et je connais quelqu'un qui espérait se l'approprier lorsque mon Shaolan aurait fait "éclater" la magie qui le protégeait, profitant du désordre pour déterrer le coffret. »

A ces mots, un coffret apparut devant leurs yeux.

« - Le doyen est un petit cachottier, continua Shaolan d'un ton sarcastique. Il a oublié de dire à ses amis du conseil, qu'il désirait également le grimoire pour lui. Ce n'est pas très jolie la traîtrise. »

Shaolan tendit alors son épée vers le coffre qui se brisa. Le grimoire entouré d'une fine magie se dirigea vers lui.

Suan s'approcha et prit le grimoire entre ses mains, puis souriant elle effleura la joue de Shaolan avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Ces clans ont toujours été des traîtres entre eux », conclut Suan.

« - Comment pouvez-vous être ensemble ? »

« - Parce que son coeur est rongé comme le mien, répondit Suan. N'espérez pas le voir réagir autrement, car pour le moment il est comme une marionnette que le grimoire contrôle. Il ne retrouvera réellement sa vraie personnalité que lorsqu'il mourra... et au-delà de la mort, ce sera sa vengeance qui l'emportera comme moi. Voyiez ce que vous avez fait de nous ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! J'étais une jeune fille - éduquée à devenir une épouse - qui se demandait sans cesse si c'était ce destin qu'elle souhaitait. Je désirais tant sortir de ce palais comme mes frères mais j'étais une femme et cela ne m'était donc pas permis… La seule personne qui semblait me comprendre était Shaolan, mon ami d'enfance. Lui qui disait qu'il me sortirait de ce palais. J'ai été heureuse lorsque nos familles ont décidé de nos fiançailles. Mais il a fallu qu'un empereur égocentrique et égoïste vienne briser le cours de mon existence ! Shaolan est parti et avec lui l'espoir qu'il ne revienne jamais me sortir de ce palais. Lorsque tous ont cru qu'il était mort, les miens n'ont pas hésité à rompre nos fiançailles pour me donner à un autre qui avait reçu les faveurs de l'empereur. J'ai voulu mourir avant que Shaolan ne revienne... avec quoi ? J'ai compris que son coeur ne m'appartiendrait jamais... il ne m'avait sans doute jamais appartenu... La honte s'est abattue sur moi, le désespoir et la haine des miens, de Shaolan, de cette catin qui me l'avait volé, de l'empereur et de tout le palais ! Je voulais qu'ils brûlent ! Entendre leurs cris de douleur, sentir leurs peaux brûler, voir leurs vies s'éloigner avec la fumée... Quelle joie j'ai éprouvé à cet instant... Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que quelqu'un me sauverait de ces sentiments odieux... personne n'est venu à mon secours... j'ai été sacrifiée sans remords... Et aujourd'hui, je reviens encore plus forte ! J'ai récupéré mon Shaolan. J'ai le grimoire de la catin entre mes mains. Et je vais pouvoir obtenir le pouvoir des Li grâce aux cartes de Clow ! Le conseil ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. J'en ai déjà envoyé un à la touche. Toi, tu ne resteras pas longtemps vivant lorsque le conseil mettra la main sur toi. »

A ces mots, le visage de Wang blêmit.

« - Si je suis là, c'est grâce à vous Wang. Vous avez manipulé cette Kaho et la famille de cette Sakura pour les envoyer en Grèce. Car celui qui a aidé à financer les fouilles et qui a proposé le nom de l'archéologue Fujitaka n'est autre que vous ! Vous désiriez voir la maîtresse des cartes et une fille de nos clans en Grèce. Vous avez utilisé ces deux corps pour que, Phoebe et moi, nous nous en servions comme réceptacle. Ensuite, vous avez poussé la famille Kinomoto à venir s'établir en Chine encore plus près du grimoire et de Shaolan. Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez pas pensé que Sakura perdrait la mémoire... Je ne savais pas non plus que notre bataille en Grèce aurait eu de telles conséquences… J'aurais pu savoir dès le début qui elle était en réalité. Mais cela a quand même bien servi mes objectifs et pas les vôtres… Votre véritable but n'était pas de voir Shaolan accepter Sakura. Non, depuis le tout début vous désiriez le grimoire ! Et vous saviez qu'en réunissant les trois protagonistes du passé, vous réitéreriez le massacre... Voyez-vous, le masque que vous avez porté jusqu'ici est bien plus détestable que le mien. Vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupé de leurs sentiments comme vos aïeuls qui ont ordonné ma mort. Car tout ce qui arrive est le fait de votre clan, des suppôts de Satan qui vendent leurs âmes pour le pouvoir ! »

« - Ce n'est pas ce... Je ne voulais pas... », marmonna le doyen tremblant.

« - Il est trop tard pour les remords ! Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à regarder ce misérable conseil des sages se disloquer. Debout ! Retournez voir ces charlatans ! Et pour être certaine que vous ne leur cacherez pas vos réelles intentions, je vais leur envoyer un message qu'ils recevront à coup sûr puisque c'est vous qui allez le leur remettre en main propre mais avec l'aide d'un de mes cadavres. Ils apprendront la vérité et ils vous tueront pour cette trahison... ! »

Suan sortit un parchemin sacré de son décolleté puis murmura une formule magique.

Aussitôt un de ses cadavres apparut devant elle. Elle colla le parchemin sur son front, ensuite il se dirigea tel un pantin désarticulé vers le doyen. Puis le soulevant du sol comme un vulgaire sac sans consistance, il le mit en travers de son épaule et ils disparurent tous les deux.

« - Le pouvoir ne m'a jamais intéressée... Ce que je désirais, c'était ma liberté et vivre mon amour pour toi, dit-elle en enlaçant Shaolan dont le regard devenait de plus en plus vide. Mais, mon aimé, je veux bien obtenir le pouvoir pour toi. Et tu leur montreras qui tu es vraiment. »

A ses mots, les doigts de Shaolan se serrèrent davantage autour du pommeau de son épée.

**A suivre...**

**J'ai l'impression ke je passe mon temps à briser le couple Shaolan/Sakura. Et là, c'est vraiment du sérieux...**

**Que me direz-vous après avoir lu ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Car, depuis le temps que les lecteurs (là et sur un autre site) se demandent comment Shaolan réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait la triste vérité sur Sakura... Là, vous avez la belle réponse sous les yeux... Mal, il l'a très mal pris. Et à mon avis ça ne doit pas étonner beaucoup de lecteurs (si ?) vu le caractère explosif de notre petit chéri. Donc, voilà... je vous laisse sur cette fin en attendant la semaine prochaine.**

**Si vous saviez à kel point j'attends vos kom pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. C'est fou kom je stresse...**

**Allez bonne semaine ! (et du calme, vous aurez la suite )**


	35. Ce que tu tiens entre les mains : l'espo...

**Et une nouvelle semaine de plus ! Salut !**

**Rubrique « coucou » : **

**- Laumie : **une ki est ravie de ce moment de vérité, c'est bien ça. Et oui, j'ai remarqué ton absence ! Les ordi sont vraiment chiants à planter sans prévenir, lol. Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous !

**- Archangel.gaia : **fais attention en disant ke je coupe les chapitres au bon moment. Certaines vont t'en vouloir de m'inciter à continuer cette pratique inhumaine, lol. Merci pour tes remarques sur ma fic.

**- Princesse d'argent : **à mon avis, il ne vaut mieux pas ke je te parle des chapitres ki arrivent... je vais me faire détester, je le sens...

**- Debbie : **je vais essayer de garder en tête un Happy end...

**- Marion-moune : **tu sais tout depuis notre entretien sur msn. Pas besoin ke je m'attarde, non ? A plus, miss !

**- Niponlover : **je crois que je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te remercier de ta review. Tu as reçu ou pas ?

**- IthIlsiwen : **c'est simple si tu veux deviner ce que je prépare pour la suite : imagine le contraire de ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais écrite cette fic. Ensuite, c'est vrai que Shaolan est tourné vers le bien. Il est plein de bons sentiments mais le problème, c'est (j'ai une phrase qui résume bien cette situation et que j'ai découverte sur un site, je sais plus lequel désolée) que : "Avec un excès de Lumière on cultive les rancoeurs et les désirs de vengeance du Passé." Shaolan n'est pas devenu foncièrement mauvais. Il s'est juste rendu aveugle avec son besoin immodéré de devenir quelqu'un de digne aux yeux des siens. Il a déjà tout en lui mais s'il cherche davantage, il se perdra. Voilà un peu l'explication. Ce n'est pas sa haine mais sa recherche de lumière qui l'a condamné. Alors oubliez un peu que l'ombre est mauvaise. Ce n'estni totalement vrai ni totalement faux. Le courage, la volonté, la décision sont des effets de l'ombre et pas de la lumière. Il faut l'union de ces deux concepts pour ne pas se perdre complètement, c'est le symbole du Yin et du Yang... L'harmonie. Alors cherchez qui sont le Yin et le Yang de mon histoire... (tout a un lien dans ma fic, c'est comme un puzzle.)

**- Akarum : **si seulement tu savais de koi Shao est encore capable...

**- Sinkha : **t'es as été rapide pour la rewiew. Bravo !

**Coucou à tous les autres !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 35 : Ce que tu tiens entre les mains… l'espoir

_Mon corps s'en ait sorti, mon coeur... c'est une autre affaire_, songea-t-elle devant le miroir.

Elle passa rapidement la serviette sur sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux puis commença à s'habiller avec les vêtements apportés par Tomoyo.

Car elle n'était pas chez elle.

Quelle surprise cela avait été de se réveiller dans une chambre alors qu'elle pensait se trouver dans un gymnase enflammé ! La surprise passée, elle s'était étonnée de se réveiller dans une pièce qu'elle connaissait très bien : la chambre de Shaolan.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle devait son réveil dans le manoir des Li à Eriol. Et Tomoyo, certainement avertie par le garçon, avait aussitôt rappliqué.

Sa présence chez le Li était une aubaine car elle était bien décidée à parler de toute cette sordide affaire entre Shaolan, Suan et Phoebe, aussi bien aux Li qu'au conseil.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et descendit dans le salon mais s'arrêta devant la porte en entendant les nouvelles à la télévision.

"... Selon les premiers éléments, que nous avons pu recueillir, l'incendie se serait déclaré dans l'un des trois gymnases de l'école privé Tao. Pour le moment, le bilan ne fait état d'aucun mort ni d'aucun blessé. Aucune hypothèse n'est avancée pour expliquer ce brusque incendie mais selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il se pourrait que le tremblement de terre ait provoqué des dysfonctionnement au niveau des câbles..."

_Les câbles ? C'est n'importe quoi... Pourquoi chercher à tout prix une explication à ce qui n'est pas explicable ? _pensa Sakura en remontant dans la chambre de Shaolan.

La ville était encore sous le choc du caprice soudain de la terre. Et il faudrait encore quelques semaines, voire des mois, avant de remettre en état tout ce qui avait été touché par le tremblement de terre.

_Suan a réussi à provoquer une véritable catastrophe et moi je n'ai rien pu faire. Et avec Shaolan, j'ai été pitoyable._

Elle revoyait encore très distinctement le gymnase s'embraser devant ses yeux. Impuissante... Sa magie avait été impuissante face à celle de Shaolan.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et regarda la pile de carte.

_A quoi je sers ? J'ai été lamentable ! Autrefois, cette chasse aux cartes était comme un jeu pour moit. Je n'ai eu aucun adversaire qui se soit montré réellement dangereux pour la vie de ceux qui m'entouraient... Aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. La magie peut tuer et j'ai été trop naïve en croyant que tout pouvait être rose dans le monde des magiciens..._

Elle serra ses doigts autour de sa clé puis l'arracha brusquement de son cou. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses doigts.

_A quoi ça m'a servi de devenir la maîtresse des cartes ? C'est Shaolan qui en avait le plus besoin ! Sans moi, on n'en serait pas là... Et maintenant qu'il est avec Suan, ils sont bien plus forts... Comment je pourrais les contrer alors que j'ai été impuissante lors de notre première confrontation._

Son regard passa mélancoliquement sur la pièce. Elle observait chaque objet de la chambre avec un pincement au coeur. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu et enterré son Shaolan.

_Je pensais que tu n'oublierais pas notre serment... mais tu l'as piétiné puis balayé sans le moindre remords pour suivre ta haine. Est-ce que ton amour pour moi était aussi fragile ? M'aimais-tu vraiment ?_

Le coeur lourd, elle s'assit au pied du lit puis, ses regrets se succédant, elle finit pas pleurer.

**_Sakura, ne pleure pas..._**

_Non, Phoebe... Ne me dis rien. Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me consoler, c'est inutile. J'ai envie qu'on me laisse pleurer... peut-être qu'à force, je n'aurai plus de larmes en moi... Et je pourrai sans doute passer à autre chose. Mais je ne pourrais pas... Je le sais... Il est là en moi pour toujours._

Des paroles réconfortantes, elle en avait plus que besoin mais les entendre de la bouche de Phoebe... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans ce maudit grimoire, elle aurait peut-être pu garder Shaolan.

_J'ai peur de dormir ce soir sans ses bras autour de moi._

_J'ai peur qu'il ne m'oublie encore plus dans ceux d'une autre._

_Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de graver autant sa présence sur mon corps pour disparaître par la suite sans pitié ?_

_Sans lui... c'est comme si…_

_Un monde sans toi…_

_C'est la fin._

_Bien sûr, je pourrais garder le sourire devant les autres mais au fond..._

_J'entends ta voix résonner en moi._

_Des rires espiègles._

_Je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais que faire si c'est ce que tu souhaites ?_

_Comment t'obliger à rester près de moi alors que tout ton être me rejette ?_

_Je ne peux même pas te souhaiter de vivre heureux parce qu'en vérité je crois que je préfère que tu souffres loin de moi... D'habitude, ce n'est pas ce qu'on doit dire après le départ de celui qu'on aime. Mais comment souhaiter ton bonheur alors qu'il ne peut pas être loin de moi ?_

_Je suis égoïste mais je l'assume si c'est pour toi. _

_Comment te faire revenir vers moi ? Toujours la même question inutile._

_Je ne peux que te supplier à genoux : ne t'enferme pas dans une autre prison autre que la mienne !_

_Je ne veux pas que tu aimes cette femme. _

_Je veux que tu me reviennes et que tu m'aimes, moi !_

Elle fut brusquement arrachée à ses pensées par les coups frappés à la porte. A la hâte, elle se frotta les yeux pour faire disparaître les traces de ses pleurs.

« - Entrez », dit-elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir apparaître une femme aux traits gracieux, aux regards tristes et au maintien digne d'une reine. En remarquant sa ressemblance avec Shaolan, elle comprit qui était cette femme.

Sakura se releva pour aller s'incliner devant la femme mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« - Bonjour, madame », la salua-t-elle tout de même.

« - Appelle-moi Yelan. Je suis heureuse de faire la connaissance de la maîtresse des cartes. »

« - Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« - Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

« - Pour beaucoup de choses. Parce que j'ai substitué le trésor de votre famille et qu'ensuite... Je suis responsable de ce qui arrive à votre fils. »

« - Non, ce n'est pas toi... S'il est devenu ainsi, c'est de notre faute pas la tienne. Eriol m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans votre école... Tu as dû souffrir... »

« - Non, je n'ai rien de grave. Mes deux gardiens m'ont été d'un grand secours. »

« - Je ne parle pas de ton corps mais de ton coeur, ma petite Sakura », dit-elle en lui désignant une place près d'elle sur le lit.

« - Je crois que ça ira », répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« - Je sais comment est mon fils... Ses paroles blessent la plupart du temps lorsqu'il est en colère. Et il n'a pas dû être tendre envers toi lorsqu'il a su qui tu étais vraiment. Je me trompe ? »

« - Non, vous êtes dans le vrai. Pourtant, il m'avait promis de ne pas oublier ses sentiments pour moi... Si seulement il savait que j'étais prête à lui abandonner les cartes pour qu'il lui. »

« - Je suis persuadée qu'il se force à t'oublier mais il n'y parviendra pas. Fais-moi confiance. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a pas trahi le sang des Li en étant ce qu'il est. Comme eux, il possède leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Et s'il est borné, il n'en est pas moins possessif et jaloux en amour. Quelque que soient les obstacles, rien ne le fera dévier de celle qu'il aime parce que c'est un Li. Tu es imprégnée dans son coeur et quoiqu'il fasse il ne plus rien y faire... Mais comme les Li, il n'a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas forcément l'amour qui rendait faible. Lorsqu'il comprendra d'où il tire réellement sa force, Shaolan nous reviendra. »

« - Encore faut-il qu'il échappe à la vendetta du conseil. »

« - Eriol ! » s'écria Yelan en se relevant.

« - Comment pouvez-vous garder votre calme, ma tante, alors que dans votre propre maison, des hommes dénués de valeurs morales décident de la mort de votre fils unique ? »

« - Quoi ? cria Sakura en se relevant d'un bond. C'est quoi cette histoire, Eriol ?

« - Ils disent qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que Shaolan échappe à l'influence du grimoire. D'après eux, la seule solution, pour la sécurité de tous, est de le tuer.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que je leur parle ! »

Sakura sortit précipitamment de la chambre, en bousculant Eriol au passage.

« - Cela ne servira à rien, déclara tristement Yelan. Ils ne l'écouteront pas tout comme ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que la parole appartient aux hommes », répondit Eriol avec fatalité.

« - Ils ne savent que tuer pour régler leur problème. Comment leur faire entendre raison ? Quel chant touchera leur coeur ? Cela a toujours été ainsi et cela ne changera jamais. Nous enfantons et vous sacrifiez nos enfants pour vos intérêts. Voilà le désespoir de toutes les femmes... ne pas être entendues alors que nous portons en nous tant de pouvoir... »

« - Ma tante... Si Clow a jugé de vous conseiller sur le nom de votre fils, je pense que cela était pour une raison bien précise. »

« - Je le sais mais pour le moment, les évènements donnent raisons au conseil. Pour eux, le danger à éradiquer est Shaolan. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle dut se renseigner auprès du personnel pour retrouver la pièce où était réunies les membres du conseil.

Au départ, prête à fendre sur eux et à leur dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle réfréna ses pulsions pour réfléchir.

Elle resta prudemment en haut des escaliers pour écouter la conversation qui s'était tourné sur le doyen Wang. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que celui qui administrait leur école était le même que celui qui dirigeait le conseil avec l'oncle de Shaolan.

« - Tu as trahi le conseil, toi le plus sage d'entre-nous ! Tu as provoqué l'éveil de trois esprits qui auraient dû reposer en paix et pourquoi ! Pour satisfaire tes ambitions ! Tu as mis ton clan et les nôtres, le pays et ce monde en danger par pur égoïsme ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Wang ! »

« - Vous êtes idiots ! Que croyez-vous qu'un vieil homme comme moi puisse espérer ? Que ferais-je d'un tel pouvoir alors que la fin est proche pour moi ? Ce sont vos descendants et les miens que j'ai voulu aider. »

« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ne te moque pas de nous ! »

« - C'est la vérité ! Ce monde moderne ne croit plus en rien sauf à la rationalité. La magie pour les hommes du 21eme siècles n'est qu'artificielle. Toutes les disciplines - autrefois si sacrées - impliquant la magie sont tombées dans le domaine de l'amusement. Rien n'est pris au sérieux ! Croyiez-vous que ceux que nous servons dans l'ombre, voudront encore de nous dans quelques années ? Ces clans qui ont été bâtis avec le sang des anciens ne seront plus ! Pouvons-nous sacrifier notre passé pour la modernité ? Je désirais ce grimoire dans le seul but de découvrir les secrets qu'ils recelaient et trouver un moyen de faire perdurer ces clans qui ont permis à la Chine d'être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ! »

« - Et pour cette raison vous vous donnez le droit de sacrifiez une vie ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers les escaliers où se tenait une Sakura hors d'elle.

« - La maîtresse des cartes », lâcha Wang.

« - Votre place n'est pas ici. Le conseil est en pleine délibération. »

« - Pourquoi faut-ils toujours sacrifier le présent pour assurer un futur incertain ? Vous aviez d'autres solutions pour garantir la survie de vos clans. Pourquoi nous utiliser de cette manière ? A vos yeux, que sommes-nous ? Des soldats qu'il est nécessaire d'abandonner au front pour garantir votre existence ? Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous êtes de grands hommes mais vous avez tellement la peur que vous n'hésitez pas à tuer un de vos enfants. C'est pitoyable ! »

« - Pour la dernière fois, dit Li, cela ne vous concerne pas maîtresse des cartes ! Votre parole n'a pas de poids parmi ce conseil. »

« - Pourquoi ! »

« - Parce que vous êtes une femme et qu'aucun sang de nos clans ne coule dans vos veines ! La meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire est de nous remettre les cartes de Clow et de nous laisser mener cette affaire à son terme ! »

« - Jamais ! Ces cartes vous ne les aurez pas car elles sont à moi ! »

« - Shaolan voudra se les approprier. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer une telle catastrophe. »

« - Je vous ai dit "non" ! Elles m'appartiennent et je ne les céderai pas à des assassins ! »

Sur ces mots, elle remonta à l'étage.

"Que quelqu'un la rattrape !" entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle réussit à gagner la chambre de Shaolan où elle n'aperçut personne. Elle prit ses cartes posées sur la table puis ressortie. Elle descendit et parvient dans le hall où Wei passait avec un plateau dans les mains.

Les cris derrière elle s'intensifièrent.

Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent sur Eriol, Kyo, Meilin et Tomoyo. Elle leur sourit puis passa la porte en courant.

Mais une surprise de taille l'attendait devant les portes du manoir.

Un large sourire sur le visage, Onizuka attendait devant une moto, un casque à la main.

« - Je vous emmène quelque part, mademoiselle ? »

« - Je veux bien ! » dit-elle alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrait.

Elle monta derrière Onizuka puis eut juste le temps de mettre son casque avant qu'il ne s'éloignent du manoir.

« - Pourrais-je savoir qui est ce voyou ? » demanda l'oncle de Shaolan, exténué par sa course.

« - Notre professeur », répondit Eriol.

« - C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« - Demandez donc au doyen, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner entouré de ses amis dans l'allée conduisant aux grilles de la résidence. »

« - Eriol, tu dois retrouver la maîtresse des cartes et nous la ramener ! »

« - Si vous la voulez, cherchez là, mon oncle ! »

« - Meilin ! »

« - Désolé, père, mais si vous voulez la mort de Shaolan, je ne vous aiderai pas à l'appâter avec les cartes de Clow ! »

L'homme eut beau fulminer sur place, les quatre adolescents quittèrent le domaine avec la ferme intention de contrer la folie des adultes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne fut pas très aisé de rouler sur les routes de la ville qui avaient été, pour certaines, fermées. Mais la moto permettait certains déplacements, et puis Onizuka n'était pas le genre à arrêter son chemin pour des barrages.

Il continuait à rouler droit devant comme si leur fuite était essentielle… comme si elle dépendait de leur survie.

Sakura posa sa tête contre le dos de Onizuka et ferma les yeux.

_Si j'y pense très fort, je pourrai me persuader que ce dos est celui de Shaolan,_ songea-t-elle. _Je pourrai imaginer qu'il est là avec moi et qu'il m'emmène loin des clans et du conseil, loin de la civilisation, loin de tout... juste se retrouver tous les deux pour nous aimer. _

Lorsque enfin, le moteur s'arrêta de vrombir, elle rouvrit les yeux.

« - Bah, où on est ? » demanda-t-elle en observant le paysage autour d'elle.

« - Loin de la ville polluante ! répondit-il en allumant une cigarette. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« - Si... Je voulais aller très loin mais avec lui... avec Shaolan », dit-elle en inclinant son visage vers le bas car il s'inondait de larmes.

D'un geste protecteur, Onizuka posa son bras autour de ses épaules, et il la maintien contre lui.

« - Pleure un bon coup, p'tite fleur. Ca va t'aider à reprendre des forces. »

« - Reprendre des forces en pleurant ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse et tremblante.

« - Tu vas arroser ta tige puis le soleil fera le reste. Tu vas t'épanouir après ce chagrin qui n'est que passager. »

« - Passager ? Je risque de perdre définitivement Shaolan ! Il va mourir et je ne pourrai rien faire pour les en empêcher. »

« - Je le plains ce pauvre Li, se moqua-t-il. Sa copine est pas foutue de croire en lui ni en elle. Et elle pleure déjà sur son cercueil alors qu'il n'a même pas été encore commandé. Gentille la demoiselle ! »

Sakura s'écarta vivement d'Onizuka.

« - Je ne pleure pas sa mort ! Mais je sais de quoi je suis capable ! Contre le conseil, contre Suan et contre Shaolan lui-même qui veut ma perte... Dites-moi quel espoir, j'ai ! »

« - Ouvre tes mains devant toi. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Fais-le ! »

Elle s'exécuta.

Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et regarda ses paumes.

« - Voilà, vous êtes content ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu tu vois ? »

« - Mes mains ! Mes doigts ! Mes lignes de vies !... Elles sont tellement petites, fines... »

« - Mais elles sont capables de faire des miracles. Tu as réussi à gagner le respect des gardiens Yué et Kéro alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu as réussi à dérober les cartes de Clow qui pourtant se remettait entre les hommes du clan Li. Une femme a réussi à les mettre en échec, et ce n'est pas rien pour des misogynes de leur genre. Ensuite, tu as volé le coeur d'un Li et pas le moindre, non ? Le futur chef de son clan. Et aujourd'hui, tu as osé élever la voix contre un conseil qui n'a jamais toléré la voix des femmes parmi eux. Tu es certainement très jeunes, pas assez forte pour battre tous ces magiciens, mais entre tes mains tu tiens tout l'espoir des femmes de ces clans qui se sont toujours tues. Tu portes ton amour pour Shaolan qui attend beaucoup de toi. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as tes amis et ta famille avec toi. Tu es riche et forte de tous ces sentiments, Sakura. Et c'est pour ça que tu vaincras, crois-moi. »

Un silence réparateur s'instaura entre eux.

Sakura fixait toujours ses mains, songeuse. Puis lentement un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle referma les doigts et serra les poings.

« - Tu vois cet horizon ? l'interrogea Onizuka. Et bien, dis-toi que tant qu'il restera infini, tu pourras toujours souhaiter l'impossible. Car le jour où il s'éteindra devant tes yeux, ce jour là tu n'auras plus de souhait. Tu est vivante alors prends la vie à bras le corps et plonge ! »

« - Dites-moi, monsieur, votre présence chez les Li n'était pas le fruit du hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez bien plus de choses que nous. »

« - Tu veux la vérité... ? Bien sûr que tu veux la vérité ! Et bien disons, que je venais de terminer une année scolaire dans ma bonne vieille école avec ma classe de 3e quand la directrice est venue voir dans mon repère sur le toit. »

_Flash Back_

« - Je craignais que vous ne soyez déjà parti pour ce week-end », monsieur Onizuka.

« - Vous savez, moi les vacances, faudrait déjà que je puisse m'en payer. »

« - Vous n'avez pas mis d'argent de côté ? »

« - Si mais je me suis fait embarqué dans une mauvaise affaire. Attends que je remette la main sur toi Murai, dit-il pour lui même, je te jure que tu vas regretter de t'être moquer de moi. T'as jamais vu un Oni-Doreamon en colère. »

La directrice rit.

« - Vous êtes une vraie source de jouvence, monsieur Onizuka. »

« - Ouais, je sais, dit-il en gonflant le torse. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis assez courtisé par les femmes. Je les fais rajeunir d'au moins vingt ans ! Euh... C'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venue, hein ? »

« - Non, répondit-elle amusée. Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide. »

« - De l'aide ? Y'a des yakuzas qui vous menacent ? Dites-moi le nom de la bande et je les pulvérise en trois secondes chrono. »

« - Non, ce n'est pas cela. Il se trouve que j'ai eu un élève lorsque j'étais encore professeur. C'était un élève extrêmement doué. Nous sommes restés en contact. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu apprendre qu'il faisait ses premiers pas de véritable archéologue à l'étranger, plus précisément en Grèce. »

« - La vache ! Ça le rend bien sur un CV. Je vais certainement me faire archéologue », dit-il en faisant mine de bien réfléchir sur la question.

« - J'ai appris récemment qu'il avait eu des ennuis, là bas. »

« - Ah, bon ? Les Grecques n'aiment pas les japonais ? C'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon qui peut traîner avec des mecs qui se baladent avec des collants blancs et des pompons rouges au bout de leur bonnet. Ca craint le look. »

Elle sourit.

« - Il se trouve que Fujitaka a deux enfants qui l'ont suivi. Un garçon âgé de 22 ans et une fille de 16 ans. Cette dernière a eu un accident sur le chantier sur lequel il travaillait. »

« - Elle a rien eu de grave, j'espère ? »

« - Elle est devenue amnésique. »

« - Je vois... »

« - Son père doit rejoindre la Chine pour une année entière. Et sa fille l'accompagne par la même occasion. »

« - J'vois pas où je peux intervenir. »

« - Vous savez il y a des choses bien étranges qui arrivent. Vous êtes une personne qui doit savoir de quoi je parle puisque vos capacités surpassent toutes celles des mortels que nous sommes. »

« - C'est sûr que je suis pas ce qu'on pourrait dire de "normal" mais je m'en porte pas plus mal. »

« - Alors vous comprendrez ce que je vais vous avouer, et qui devra rester un secret entre nous. »

« - Vous pouvez me faire confiance », lui assura-t-il.

« - Et bien, je n'ai aperçu sa petite famille qu'une seule fois. La petite Sakura... »

« - Oh, une fleur de cerisier ! J'adore ! »

« - Ce prénom lui convient à merveille, vous verrez. Comme je le disais, Sakura m'a paru être une petite fille tout à fait normale, mais j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle et son frère avaient la particularité de voir des esprits. Ne riez pas car je peux vous assurer que cela est vrai. Fujitaka ne plaisante pas sur ses choses là car c'est un homme très rationnel. Bref, il m'a appris récemment que Sakura avait, au fil des années, acquit des pouvoirs magiques. Mais que cette amnésie avait comme fait "taire" ses dispositions. Il m'a avoué que son départ en Chine avait été demandé par un conseil à qui appartenait les cartes que la petite avait obtenues. Quand j'ai su de qui il parlait, j'ai compris. »

« - Compris quoi ? »

« - Ce conseil est en fait composé de douze hommes dirigeant chacun un clan et travaillant au côté de notables chinois. Je connais personnellement l'un d'eux : Wang. C'est un homme intègre mais qui a la manie de faire passer les exigences des clans avant le bon sens. Pour lui, seule la pérennité de ce système de clan est essentielle. Je crains qu'il ne veuille utiliser la petite Sakura. »

« - Vous n'en êtes pas certaine. »

« - Oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit : je connais Wang. Il ne ferait pas appel à Sakura alors qu'elle ne se souvient plus de son passé de magicienne. En quoi peut-elle leur servir ? Qu'elle soit au Japon ou autre part sur cette terre, en quoi cela est-il important ? S'il Wang la veut en Chine, c'est qu'il désire soit obtenir une chose de la part de la petite, soit - et c'est ce que je crains - Sakura risque un danger. Fujitaka a déjà perdu sa femme et il a dû élever, seul, ses enfants. C'est un homme et un père exemplaire. Et je ne le laisserai pas des ambitieux profiter de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde une fille aussi adorable que Sakura. Cette famille ne s'en remettrait pas. »

« - Vous voulez donc que je les suive en Chine. »

« - Oui. Et le plus étrange est que Wang a fait en sorte qu'elle soit inscrite dans son établissement. Une école privée qui ne recrutent uniquement les enfants des hautes personnalités. Fujitaka a bien tenté de l'inscrire dans une autre école après que je l'ai conseillé, mais Wang a insisté fermement. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai peur pour la petite. Tout cela est bien trop étrange. »

« - Et comment je vais faire pour être accepté en tant que prof ? Je vais avoir du mal dans un bled pareil ! »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai demandé à Wang de vous prendre parmi son personnel. »

« - Il a accepté ? »

« - Oui, il a gardé de moi un très bon souvenir. Et puis, je lui ai dit que vous étiez au courant pour les secrets de la famille Kinomoto. Alors, je suis persuadée qu'il vous fera confiance et se confiera à vous, comme je le fais toujours. »

« - Vous m'épatez ! Vous êtes bien intelligente et rusée pour une femme. »

« - Les femmes le sont toutes, voyons. Je vous demande de bien veiller sur Sakura. Ne la quittez pas des yeux. »

« - Très bien, m'dame ! Je peux vous assurer que cette fleur de cerisier aura un garde du corps à la hauteur ! Foi d'Onizuka ! »

« - Merci. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

« - Voilà, tu sais tout ! Et en arrivant ici, j'ai pu obtenir les confidences de Wang. Il est sympa comme mec mais il est vrai que son amour des clans passe toujours avant son bon sens alors qu'il en possède beaucoup. C'est dommage qu'un homme aussi bien que lui ne sache pas ouvrir les yeux à temps... Le poids des traditions c'est très lourd à porter. Il est le doyen mais il ne pense pas que faire évoluer les choses au sein du conseil soit une bonne chose. Il est trop carré comme on dit. Voilà pourquoi tu dois intervenir Sakura. Montre-leur qu'il est parfois nécessaire de faire évoluer les choses et ne pas rester dans les souvenirs du passé. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« - On va réunir la petite troupe de magiciens, dit Onizuka en prenant son portable. »

Sakura s'éloigna en direction de la plage.

_Je m'excuse, Phoebe. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'en veux._

**_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé ton sourire._**

_Tu veux bien m'aider à retrouver "notre" Shaolan ?_

**_Oui. Et ensuite nous pourrons quitter vos corps. Nous avons fait assez de dégâts comme cela._**

_Ta vengeance ?_

**_Je l'ai transformée en quelque chose de plus positif... Si je veux vraiment reposer en paix, cette fois-ci, il me faut pardonner... C'est ce que tu m'as appris... J'ai tant appris avec toi, mon amie._**

_Il y a un moyen de sauver Shaolan de l'emprise de grimoire ?_

**_Hélas, non... Il est le seul à pouvoir s'en défaire comme j'ai été la seule à me défaire de mes sentiments négatifs. Tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un à abandonner sa haine et sa colère. Tu ne peux que l'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur sa bêtise._**

_Ca va être difficile pour Shaolan..._

« - Hé Sakura ! » appela Onizuka.

« - Oui ! » répondit-elle en se retournant.

« - Ca te dit d'aller bouffer un truc ? J'ai la dalle, moi ! »

« - Je viens ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Il est pas compliqué Onizuka. Il croit que c'est facile de circuler dans la ville en ce moment ? On va jamais arriver avant 15 heures, et encore ! Je suis optimiste ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aussi loin ? Il ne pouvait pas nous donner rendez-vous dans un café de la ville au lieu de la plage ? »

« - Je ne te savais pas si râleur, Kyo, plaisanta Tomoyo. On dirait Shaolan.

Il se renfrogna contre son siège et fixa la route.

« - Je lui en veux un peu d'être ce qu'il est. »

« - C'est ce qui fait sa personnalité et c'est comme ça que nous l'apprécions, dit Eriol. On ne doit pas lui en vouloir pour ça. »

« - Vous croyiez qu'il aurait été capable de vraiment faire du mal à Sakura ? » demanda Tomoyo.

« - Je n'ai jamais compris comment mon cousin fonctionnait et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir deviner ce qu'il a dans la tête », dit Meilin.

« - On a beau savoir qu'il aime Sakura…, continua Eriol. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Et le fait qu'il ait provoqué l'incendie alors que Sakura s'y trouvait... ça ne donne pas trop d'espoir pour la suite. »

« - Moi, je suis persuadé qu'il lui reste encore son amour pour Sakura, dit Tomoyo. J'ai déjà pu discuter avec lui et... Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Sakura. Pour le moment, il est en colère mais il reprendra ses esprits. Je le sais. »

**A suivre...**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte de le savoir. Parce que VOUS lisez et MOI je galère pendant des nuits pour ne pas vous décevoir. C'est dur… Et après 30 chapitres, j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi. C'est pas évident de garder la qualité après autant de chapitres…**

**Franchement, dites-moi si je m'égare dans certains trucs, si je perds le fil de l'histoire ou je sais pas quoi d'autre. Aidez-moi à garder le bon rythme de cette fic.**

**A plus !**


	36. Prends mon espoir et ma lumière

**Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Un chapitre de Feylie publié un vendredi au lieu d'un dimanche… C'est étrange ? C'est un poisson d'avril ? Non ! En fait, c'est exceptionnel. Je vous explique : ce week-end, je serai loin de Paris. Et oui, je vais traîner ma folie vers Rennes et m'amuser (après la dure semaine d'expo) avec mes deux folles à moi (coucou Mando et Eifer !), loin du net.**

**Donc, voilà pourquoi je publie le vendredi. C'était ça ou vous publier lundi (mais j'aurais sans doute pas le temps avec mes cours) ou vous faire attendre une semaine sans chapitre.**

**Je vous passe un rapide « coucou » (les longs discours habituels seront pour dimanche prochain, promis) **à Laumie, Sinkha, Archangel.gaia, TheTourist, princesse d'Argent, Melou93, Moi, Vaasa, IthilIsilwen.

**D'habitude je suis bien plus bavarde mais là, je suis à la bourre pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire avant de quitter Paris (et surtout mon commentaire d'arrêt à rendre lundi). Alors ne m'en veuillez pas, je vous adore ! Vous êtes des lecteurs supers génial !**

**Un conseil pour ceux qui sont cardiaque : abstenez-vous de lire le chapitre….**

**Sur ce, bonne (pas vraiment) lecture….**

Chapitre 36 : Prend mon espoir et ma lumière

Les mots d'Onizuka étaient pleins de bon sens, mais comment garder un espoir qu'elle n'était pas certaine de posséder en elle ?

La sérénité des lieux ne permettait pas d'apaiser complètement ses tourments. Ses inquiétudes augmentaient au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

Elle considéra ses mains, une énième fois, puis observa l'horizon.

Il s'étirait fièrement.

L'espoir.

_Je voudrais pouvoir croire que je suis capable de faire des miracles mais je me sens vraiment impuissante. Pour le moment, cet horizon est en train de disparaître aux yeux de Shaolan. Et aux miens… cette ligne est là mais elle est inutile parce que j'ignore comment la regarder… Comment découvrir le chemin que je dois prendre ? On ne se retrouvera jamais !_

**_Arrête !_**

_Phoebe ?_

**_Arrête de te morfondre ! Comment veux-tu avancer si à chaque obstacle tu désespères ? Rien n'est facile ! Ton Shaolan est encore vivant et tu as la possibilité de lui venir en aide ! Moi, j'ai perdu le seul homme que j'aimais en souffrant dans mon coin, en me laissant périr... Ne fais pas la même chose ! Il faut qu'il comprenne, il faut que tu comprennes que vous souffrirez jusqu'au dernier jour de votre existence ! La vie est ainsi faite ! Tu blesseras. Il blessera. Les gens vous blesseront ! C'est ce que tu dois apprendre, et Shaolan en particulier ! Il tente de se protéger de ce monde derrière sa rancoeur, mais il ne comprend pas que tout cela n'est qu'une vulgaire protection qui aspirera ses espoirs. Ca ne sert à rien ! Ne baisse pas les bras Sakura ! Relève-toi et va lui dire ces mots ! Dis-lui que le plus fort n'est pas celui qui sait se battre avec des armes destructrices pour imposer ses désirs, mais celui qui sait crier ses défaites et ses peines, qui accepte qu'il soit faible mais qui continue à se relever devant l'adversité. Ce n'est pas un fou ou un entêté, c'est juste un homme qui sait qu'il sera meilleur après chaque défaite. C'est ainsi qu'on se construit... C'est ainsi que les plus faibles construisent leur monde. Ils savent que le bonheur est à portée de la main mais qu'il faut le mériter._**

_Que dois-je faire ?_

**_Ne cherche pas à combattre Shaolan avec ses armes. Bat-toi avec tes larmes, tes rêves, ton chagrin et ton amour. Bat-toi avec tout ce qui fait de toi celle qu'il aime. Montre-lui la voie..._**

Elle tendit sa main vers l'horizon, l'ouvrit, et regarda la lumière s'infiltrer entre ses doigts. Puis subitement, elle les referma comme si elle venait de saisir quelque chose.

_Un bout d'horizon dans ma main._

_Des fils de lumières mêlés entre mes doigts._

_C'est ce que je vais t'apporter, Shaolan. Je vais te montrer ce que tu as oublié de voir... Malgré tes peines, la vie te sourira toujours car je serai là... Je ferai fuir tes cauchemars, j'apaiserai tes angoisses, je boirai tes larmes... Je serai ton ange. _

"Sakura !"

Elle se retourna.

A la vue de ses amis qui accouraient vers elle, elle sourit.

La joie de revoir ses amis.

La joie de se sentir soutenue.

La joie tout simplement.

« - Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. »

« - C'est vrai ça ? demanda Kyo. On pensait que t'allais disparaître pour toujours avec ton héros du jour. En fait, il est où Onizuka ? »

« - Je l'ai vu courir après une charmante demoiselle et depuis il n'est pas revenu », répondit Sakura.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air trop triste », remarqua Tomoyo.

« - Non, je ne peux pas baisser les bras maintenant. Je ne peux abandonner Shaolan alors que je ne lui ai pas encore montré ce que j'avais à lui montrer. »

« - C'est quoi ? »

« - C'est dedans », dit-elle en leur montrant son poings fermé.

« - Y'a quoi dedans ? l'interrogea Meilin. Du sable ou un coquillage ? »

« - Non, c'est encore mieux ! »

« - Je suis pas doué pour les devinettes », l'avertit Kyo.

« - Moi aussi, ajouta Meilin. C'est quoi alors ? »

« - Un morceau d'horizon et des fils de lumière. »

La main de Kyo se plaqua subitement sur le front de Sakura.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit-elle amusée.

« - Soit tu nous couves une vilaine maladie qui touche le cerveau, soit c'est le temps que t'as passé avec Onizuka qui t'a déréglé le cerveau. »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je vais très bien. »

« - A première vue, oui. Mais ton histoire de morceau d'horizon et de fils de lumière, c'est pas les paroles d'un homme sain d'esprit. »

Ils soupirèrent.

« - C'est une image, Kyo ! » dit Eriol. Ses paroles n'étaient pas à prendre au pied de la lettre.

« - Mais, je le savais ! » C'était juste pour plaisanter.

« - C'est ça, on te croit », dirent-ils en choeur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine faussement vexée de Kyo.

"Je pourrais participer moi aussi ?"

Le sac que Tomoyo tenait dans son dos bougea puis remua frénétiquement. Sakura approcha du sac puis l'ouvrit.

Une peluche orange en sortit aussitôt.

« - Peuchère ! Encore un peu et j'étouffais là-dedans ! »

« - Kéro ! Rentre ou tu vas nous faire remarquer ! »

« - Et comment ? Y'a pas un pèlerin sur cette plage. »

« - Très bien mais dès qu'il y a du monde, tu retournes dans ton sac, c'est clair ? »

« - Oui ! »

« - Et si tu nous expliquais un peu ce que Onizuka faisait devant les Li, proposa Eriol. Ce prof est toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. »

« - Y'a énormément de choses que je devrais vous expliquer. En attendant que Onizuka pointe le bout de son nez, je peux toujours vous en parler. »

« - Génial ! s'écria Kyo. Parce que les quelques explications, qu'on a reçues des adultes, n'étaient pas très claires. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle tentait de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie merveilleusement bien. Elle ne savait plus... cela faisait si longtemps. Mais sûrement dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, une jeune fille avec des rêves. Et sa voix…cette habitude que sa mère avait de chanter pour la bercer tendrement.

Elle tentait quelque fois de se rappeler ses premiers chagrins. Pour quoi faire puisqu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été triste. Ses peines se ressemblaient tous parce qu'ils avaient la même source... sa vie misérable.

Et aujourd'hui quand il y repensait…

Son existence passée n'avait été qu'un long trait blanc sur une feuille blanche.

Vide.

Il n'y avait rien à écrire... Il n'y avait jamais rien eu à écrire sur elle. Suan la seule fille Ming qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être née homme, et condamnée pour cela à l'emprisonnement dans un palais fade et sans saveur malgré les richesses claquant sur les murs.

Elle contemplait ce néant qui depuis longtemps était devenu le reflet de son âme. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

**_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas aimée ? C'est tout ce que je désirais ? Obtenir un peu de cette lumière qu'on m'a refusée dès la naissance... _**

Aujourd'hui encore, elle entendait leurs voix résonner distinctement dans sa tête. Ces paroles qui tombaient, la transperçaient de plusieurs coups et la paralysaient toute entière. Elle ressentait toujours ce sentiment douloureux d'abandon et d'incompréhension.

**_J'ai été dans ce couloir sombre. J'hurlais sans que personne ne daigne venir me secourir. Je n'ai jamais existé à leurs yeux... Je n'ai été personne._**

**_Qui suis-je aujourd'hui ? Un esprit... Je ne suis personne. Aujourd'hui et hier, je suis pareil... Un fantôme._**

**_Ce monde n'existe pas à mes yeux. Ces gens ne sont rien._**

Le manteau de la nuit allait, une fois de plus, couvrir les épaules de cette ville et cacherait durant quelques heures le ciel habituellement pollué et gris percé par les grattes ciels qui tentaient d'atteindre la cité de Dieu.

« - Encore le mythe de Babylone qui leur pend au nez, lâcha-t-elle amèrement. Ce monde... Il est pathétique. J'ai sommeillé durant des siècles et lorsque je me réveille c'est pour constater que rien n'a changé. Les hommes pensent toujours être les plus puissants. Ils ont envahi la terre, souillé les mers et violent désormais le royaume sacré des Cieux. Ils ne respectent rien ! N'écoutent rien ! Ils se croient des dieux... triste croyance. Ils ne savent que détruire, toujours et encore, leur monde. Et cela sans considération pour ceux qui en hériterons après eux. Leurs actes sont dictés par l'égoïsme, la cupidité... Comment en sont-ils arrivés à ce point ? Ces créatures faites à l'image de Dieu sont devenus, en fin de compte, les créatures du Diable. Je vais les aider à rejoindre leur maître... je vais leur montrer leur véritable place dans ce monde... en enfer ! »

Le ciel s'obscurcit.

« - Je veux qu'on sache que je suis là ! Je veux qu'on m'implore comme je l'ai fait autrefois avec les miens. Mais je ne les écouterai pas. Je serai sourde comme ils l'ont été avec moi. Et je les regarderai mourir en me suppliant du regard ! Je veux que tous ressentent ce que j'ai ressenti ! Je vais vous donner un aperçu de ce qu'a été ma vie et mon sommeil... Le chaos. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Donc, si je résume bien, dit Kyo. On a un grimoire magique à récupérer, trois âmes à apaiser et à remettre dans leur sommeil et enfin Shaolan à réveiller de sa folie. Et ben ! On a du boulot, les gars ! »

« - Et tu as une idée de comment réussir tout ça ? demanda Meilin. Pour le grimoire, il faudrait déjà que nous puissions approcher Suan. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous laisse agir sans rien faire. »

« - J'ai besoin de toutes vos connaissances en magie, dit Sakura. Je suis certaine que si on analyse bien la situation, on trouvera une faille. Ce que je sais pour ma part, c'est que le grimoire doit retourner près de celle à qui il appartenait. C'est à dire en Grèce dans le tombeau - ou du moins ce qu'il en reste - de Phoebe. Ensuite, ce sont pour les esprits que j'ai besoin de vous. Comment les ôter de nos corps ? »

« - Il faudrait un exorcisme, dit Kyo. Ce que ma famille fait depuis des siècles. »

« - Tu ne pourrais pas le faire ? » demanda Tomoyo.

« - Ca ne va pas la tête ! J'ai jamais pu ! Et puis si je m'y prends mal, c'est pas les esprits des ancêtres que je vais renvoyer au sommeil mais bien ceux de Shaolan, Sakura et Jade ! Non, je peux pas, c'est trop risqué ! »

« - Pourtant, on a que cette solution, dit Sakura. C'est dangereux mais on doit faire avec ! »

« - Oui, mais c'est pas facile ce que tu me demandes ! Si j'ai bien compris, il s'est opéré une vraie fusion entre vos esprits et ces fantômes. Vous êtes liés profondément... C'est comme si... C'était une réincarnation sans en être vraiment une. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Et alors ? Ce ne sera pas évident car le rituel d'invocation ne sera pas le même que celui d'un simple exorcisme. Ensuite, il y a le cas de Shaolan qui n'est pas évident. »

« - Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sakura. Il est dans le même cas que nous. »

« - Oui, mais il est en plus envoûté. »

« - Envoûté ? demanda Tomoyo. Mais ce n'est pas quand une personne vous contrôle à l'aide d'une poupée ? »

« - Je vois que tu t'es informé », dit Eriol.

« - Il le faut bien, surtout quand sa meilleur amie est devenue une magicienne », répliqua-t-elle.

« - Oui, un envoûtement consiste à forcer la volonté d'autrui mais ce n'est pas que ça. Il y a différent cas d'envoûtement. Shaolan semble être sous celui qu'on nomme "l'envoûtement de haine" et qui a pu fonctionner grâce à un choc psychologique. C'est ce qui le caractérise des autres envoûtements. Il utilise le psychique, et c'est ce qui le rend difficile à éteindre. »

« - Shaolan est devenu le pantin du grimoire ? » demanda Tomoyo.

« - Non, je ne crois pas que se soit le livre qui le contrôle, objecta Kyo soudainement plus sérieux. Disons que le grimoire prend ici la place de la poupée... Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer... En fait, il est sous l'emprise de Suan... Sakura, tu as bien dit que le grimoire de Phoebe était devenu maléfique après sa mort, au moment où il a quitté ses mains ? »

« - Oui. »

« - A sa mort, Phoebe était rongée par la haine. C'est ce qui a agi à travers Suan, comme si elle avait été envoûtée à travers le grimoire. »

« - Tu veux dire que Phoebe aurait utilisé Suan comme si elle avait été l'instrument de sa vengeance », dit Meilin.

_C'est pour ça que tu savais que tu serais vengée, Phoebe ? _

**_Oui, mais je ne savais pas que cela avait un rapport avec l'envoûtement. Je pensais que celui qui ouvrirait le grimoire agirait seule sous la colère, pas qu'il agirait sous la mienne. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'influence sur mon grimoire malgré ma mort._**

« - Elles ressentaient à ce moment les mêmes sentiments, l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Et le grimoire a servi d'objet magique entre leurs deux esprits, continua Kyo. Aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui se passe aussi. Suan contrôle Shaolan à travers le grimoire. Mais ce n'est pas le grimoire qui est maléfique. Il ne fait que se calquer sur les sentiments de la personne à qu'il appartient. Si nous voulons que le grimoire retrouve sa magie bienveillante, il faut que Shaolan délaisse sa haine pour se défaire de l'emprise de Suan. »

« - Il faut alors qu'on s'y mette tous pour qu'il ouvre les yeux ! » s'écria Meilin en brandissant le poing.

« - Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut que la puissance magique et le psychisme de Shaolan soient plus forts que ceux de Suan... ce qui n'est pas le cas... Je comprends pourquoi le conseil disait que la seule solution au problème était la mort de Shaolan... C'est lui qui va alimenter le grimoire et donc alimenter Suan. »

« - Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! cria Sakura. Il y a forcément une autre solution ! »

« - Les envoûtements ne sont pas de mon domaine, commença Eriol, mais tu as bien dit que le psychisme de Shaolan devait être plus fort que celui de Suan. Et s'il parvenait à se détacher un moment de son emprise par un autre sentiment… Un autre choc psychologique pourrait renverser les effets ? C'est possible ou pas ? »

« - Comme un amnésique qui après un second coup sur la tête retrouve la mémoire ? dit Kyo, pensif. C'est possible... »

« - T'en es certain ou pas ! »

« - Attendez un peu ! Ma famille a beau être douée dans ce domaine, moi je maîtrise pas encore tout ! On m'a appris et enseigné mais attendez un peu que ça me revienne ! »

« - Désolée, dit Sakura, mais à chaque heure qui passe, je sens qu'on perd Shaolan. Tu es le seul qui possède des connaissances dans le domaine de l'envoûtement et de l'exorcisme... Tout dépend de toi. »

« - En imaginant qu'il reçoit un autre choc qui lui procure les sentiments contraires à ce qu'il a éprouvé la première fois... je ne vois pas comment on pourrait procéder. En plus, il faudrait un objet magique... »

« - Un objet magique ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« - Le désenvoûtement. C'est de là qu'il pourra puiser la magie qui le déconnectera – si je puis dire – de celle du grimoire... Mais elle doit être aussi importante que ce bouquin. Où on va trouver un objet qui puisse recéler autant de magie que le grimoire d'une ancienne déesse ? »

« - Mais si on trouve, c'est possible ? insista Sakura. »

« - Oui, mais les chances de réussites sont faibles. C'est trop risqué pour des débutants comme nous. »

« - Tu as une idée derrière la tête Sakura. »

« - Comment t'as deviné ? »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - En fait, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée mais cette objet magique je l'ai. »

« - Et c'est quoi ? »

« - Les cartes de Clow ! Elles sont très puissantes. »

« - Pas question ! s'écria Kéro depuis le sac posé à terre. Se servir des cartes de Clow pour un morveux qui ne le mérite pas ! »

« - Tais-toi, Kéro ou je te renvoie au Japon ! »

Kéro se renfrogna au fon de son sac, en murmurant que le morveux ne méritait pas autant de compassion après ce qu'il avait fait à Sakura.

« - Ensuite, Kyo, pour les esprits ? »

« - On va devoir les capturer dans des stèles mais par n'importe lesquelles... Celle de leur sépulture. »

« - Oui, mais aucun des corps ne repose en Chine, fit remarquer Eriol. Celui de Li n'a jamais pu retrouver sa terre natale à sa mort. Celui de Suan, selon les rumeurs, aurait été brûlé. Aucun des deux n'a reçu de vraies funérailles en Chine. »

« - Il nous reste Phoebe...Si les âmes sont effectivement liées, elles doivent reposer en paix ensemble », précisa Kyo.

« - On n'aura pas le temps de se rendre en Grèce avant que Suan ne joue les terreurs », signala Tomoyo.

« - Le mieux se serait carrément de faire en sorte que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois dans le sanctuaire de Phoebe, nota Sakura. C'est là-bas que tout a commencé et où tout doit se terminer. »

« - Vous croyiez que Suan nous suivra bien gentiment en Grèce ? » railla Meilin. Elle va se douter de quelque chose.

« - Dis-moi Kyo, tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait nous aider pour les exorcismes ? demanda Sakura. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas de l'avis du conseil. »

« - Ce sera dur, répondit Eriol en coupant Kyo. Vu que la parole du conseil vaut comme des règles qui s'imposent. Personne n'osera enfreindre leurs décisions. »

« - Comment on fera alors ? »

« - C'est bien la question que je me pose, dit Kyo. De une, j'ai besoin du matériel adéquat. Et de deux, il me faut des assistants. »

« - On est là ! » s'écria Meilin enthousiasme.

« - Des personnes sensibles aux esprits. Eriol et toi, vous êtes des magiciens et pas des chasseurs d'esprits. »

« - Es-ce que Toya ferait l'affaire ? » proposa Tomoyo.

« - Mon frère ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« - Bah oui. Il a toujours été sensible à la présence des esprits. Il a du potentiel. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il avait senti la présence de tes gardiens. »

« - A deux ça fera l'affaire ? » demanda Meilin.

« - Même si une troisième personne, vraiment compétente, serait la bienvenue, espérons que ça ira comme ça, répondit Kyo. Sinon, on pourra tous dire adieu à la vie. »

« - Alors, les jeunes ! Vous avez trouvé la solution à votre problème ? »

Onizuka se tenait près de leur table avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Pas encore, monsieur », répondit Tomoyo en se replongeant dans sa tasse de thé.

« - Ne vous découragez pas. Vous allez réussir, j'en suis sûr ! »

« - Pourquoi cette assurance ? »

« - Parce qu'avec le Great Teacher vous ne pouvez être que vainqueur ! »

« - L'optimiste est bien une qualité inventé par les fous », dit Kyo.

« - On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? » s'énerva Onizuka en posant violemment ses mains sur la table, la faisant trembler.

« - Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! »

« - T'es impoli, Ling ! »

« - C'est ce que me dit toujours ma mère, répliqua Kyo en baissant la tête. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle m'a viré de la maison. »

« - Rectification, s'opposa Eriol. Elle t'a viré parce que tu avais tendance à la rendre folle. »

« - Ca n'a pas changé, puisqu'elle crie toujours autant ! Moi, je dis que c'est elle qui a un problème ! Elle aime crier c'est tout ! »

« - Tu dis ça parce que tu te trouves à des kilomètres de la maison familiale », dit Meilin.

« - Et puis si elle t'a éloigné d'elle, continua Eriol, c'est pour éviter de mettre ses menaces de mort à exécution. »

« - Vous croyez pas qu'on a des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler des ennuis de Kyo avec sa maman », dit Onizuka.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Onizuka, les évènements tragiques les rattrapèrent.

La série qui passait à la télévision fut brusquement interrompue pour un flash spécial.

L'attention de tous les clients présents dans le café se riva sur l'écran.

"... Après le tremblement de terre de la matinée, le centre-ville et ses environs sont une fois de plus touchés par les caprices de la nature. Un violent orage s'est en effet abattu sur la ville, provoquant une fois de plus la paralysie des secours qui aidaient dans l'après-midi à la remise en état de certaines installations. Les routes déjà touchées empêchent les secours d'intervenir dans les quartiers inondées..."

« - Et bien... Caprice de la nature ou foudres de Suan ? »

« - On doit retourner là-bas avant que les routes nous empêchent de gagner la capitale ! »

« - Allons-y ! »

« - Moi, j'irai vous chercher de l'aide », dit Onizuka.

« - Qui ? »

« - Une troisième personne ? »

« - Comment vous êtes au courant ? »

« - J'étais assoupi à la table derrière vous », répondit-il.

Ils le regardèrent, en fronçant le sourcil, comme s'ils ne le croyaient pas vraiment.

« - Vous avez un bon candidat ? »

« - Très bon, même ! Je vous propose un truc. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Je vous dépose en moins de une heure à Hong Kong. Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire puis on se retrouve tous en Grèce dans vingt-quatre heures, c'est à dire... demain 18 heures, sur le chantier où tout à commencer. »

« - Ca va pas la tête ! s'écria Kyo en se relevant brusquement pour faire face à Onizuka. Comment on fera ? On a même pas réservé de billets d'avion ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ! dit-il en leur tendant des billets. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous ferez pour y arriver, dit-il en regardant Sakura, mais je veux voir tout le monde chez les grecques, ce qui implique Jade et Shaolan. On ne pose pas de lapin à Onizuka, d'accord ! »

Ils soupirèrent en choeur à l'exception de Sakura qui soutenait toujours le regard de Onizuka. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

_C'est impossible,_ se dit-elle. _Il ne peut pas savoir. Il me fait juste confiance, c'est tout._

« - On vaincra et après je pourrai retourner au Japon en héros ! dit-il en bombant le torse et en riant comme un fou. Je serai THE Great of Japan ! »

« - C'est un fou pour être aussi optimiste », remarquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« - Si on se fait tous confiance, déclara Sakura avec le sourire, tout ira bien ! »

« - Allez tout le monde dans le camion ! »

« - On peut savoir où vous l'avez eu ? »

« - Pose pas de questions inutiles, le singe ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le tonnerre grondait au milieu des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel.

Un théâtre bien agréable à regarder.

La nature se chargeait d'illustrer ses émotions.

Violentes.

Désespérées.

Elle détourna les yeux de la colère du ciel pour porter son attention sur le spectacle qu'elle avait crée dans le grand salon de la famille Li.

Les femmes des clans étaient toutes réunies autour d'elle. Craintives, elles se tenaient en retrait les unes derrière les autres. Mais comme toujours les Li détonnaient du reste de la troupe. Toujours ce regard fier, ce refus de se laisser dominer... Elle aurait dû naître en tant que Li. Ce clan qui avait engendré des filles de caractère et des hommes de courages.

Elle s'approcha d'une femme. Ses traits étaient les mêmes que ceux de ses filles... et de son fils.

« - Tu es la mère de Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui », répondit Yelan.

« - Tes filles te ressemblent... mais... »

« - Elles ont le regard des Li », termina-t-elle.

« - Tu ne sembles pas en être fière. »

« - Si je le suis. »

« - Elles ont l'air heureuse. Cela prouve que tu as été une bonne mère. »

« - Pas avec mon fils. »

« - Si, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre le sang. Tu as fait de ton fils quelqu'un de bien, mais les hommes du conseil en ont fait un homme blessé. La seule chose que tu as à te reprocher comme toutes les autres femmes, c'est ta lâcheté. C'est vous qui leur donnez leur pouvoir en vous taisant, en ne restant que des poupées sans volonté ! Vous vous fondez dans chacune de leurs décisions, vous vous noyez sous vos obligations. N'en avez-vous pas assez ? Ne voulez-vous pas être enfin entendues ? Je suis votre doyenne, votre mère et votre enfant. Ma parole est celle d'une femme meurtrie comme vous. Je vous en prie, mes filles, révoltez-vous ! Ne laissez pas votre vie entre les mains des hommes qui jouent pour vous le rôle de Dieu ! Puisez en vous la force de briser cette écorce de femme soumise ! Rebellez-vous ! »

« - Avec une meurtrière ? » railla Ling, la mère de Kyo, une femme japonaise élancée mais au regard dur.

« - Je n'ai pas plus de sang sur les mains que vos ancêtres qui m'ont tué par le passé ! Vous oubliez que veulent tuer un de vos fils ! Yelan, vas-tu regarder le conseil sacrifier ton enfant sans réagir ? Vas-tu jouer les mères indignes en priant la mort de ton fils pour sauver la tienne ou celle de quelques hommes sans scrupules ? »

« - Il n'y aucun autre moyen ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« - Il y en a un et tu le sais ! Cesse de te voiler la face ! Leur solution n'est pas la seule ! Soumettez-moi vos souhaits trop longtemps gardés en vous. Je suis là pour les exaucer. Je suis bien plus forte que le conseil réuni ! »

« - Nous ne te croyons pas ! s'opposa la femme Ling. Comment peux-tu croire que nous suivrons une femme rongée par la haine ! Je souhaite également sortir du joug de ce conseil misogyne mais je ne veux pas verser le sang de nos clans pour autant. Si je devais sacrifier mon fils pour sauver d'autres vies, et bien je le ferai ! Et Yelan est du même avis, comme toutes les autres ! »

« - Vous n'êtes pas des mères ! »

« - Si ! Et c'est pour cela que nous osons dire cela ! continua une autre femme. La vie avant tout même si cela est difficile à reconnaître… »

« - Alors, vous approuvez ce qu'ils m'ont fait par le passé ? »

« - S'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, ils ont agi comme il le fallait. Si tu avais eu la chance d'être une mère, tu verrais que la vie doit être préservée. Que le sacrifice d'une personne est parfois nécessaire pour la survie de nos enfants. »

« - Je vois que vous êtes toutes de vraies marionnettes prêtes à répéter les paroles des vos hommes ! Très bien. Alors, je vais les tuer tous ! Je vais les punir d'avoir fait de vous leurs esclaves ! Et pour ce faire, ils auront à affaire à un des leurs. »

« - Comment cela ? » demanda Yelan, inquiète.

« - Et bien... ton fils s'en chargera, répondit-elle en posant sur elle un regard perfide. Il les tuera tous jusqu'au dernier et je pourrai faire ainsi un nouveau conseil dirigé par des femmes ! »

Puis, elle leur tourna le dos et regarda à nouveau le ciel d'un air morose.

« - Mère, murmura Shefa à l'oreille de Yelan, nous devons faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici les bras croisés alors que notre frère va commettre l'irréparable. »

« - Je sais mais je fais confiance à la maîtresse des cartes. »

« - Vous mettez l'avenir de nos clans entre les mains d'une étrangère ? »

« - Oui. Nous nous sommes toujours refermés sur nous même. Il est temps qu'un sang neuf vienne purifier nos crimes. »

« - Un sang neuf ? »

« - Est-ce la mort de la maîtresse des cartes que vous voulez ? »

Yelan ne répondit pas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shaolan défia les dix membres du conseil amputé de Ming et de Wang, l'un toujours hospitalisé tandis que l'autre avait été mis momentanément à l'écart après ses aveux.

Le ciel grondait et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Le bruit des klaxons et des sirènes des ambulances, l'agitation des gens, le son du tonnerre créait autour d'eux, une atmosphère étrange de désastre imminent planait sur la cour de l'école Tao.

Mais cette ambiance lui convenait parfaitement. Même si pour le moment, il n'était pas en mesure de profiter du temps.

Les hommes du conseil l'encerclaient comme s'il avait été une proie.

Une proie à tuer d'urgence.

_Je vais leur montrer que je suis bien plus fort qu'eux. Leur prouver que je suis un vrai Li ! _ne cessait-il de répéter dans sa tête comme une litanie. _Je les tuerais tous et ensuite je reprendrai mon bien à la maîtresse des cartes._

Son épée à la main, Shaolan sourit narquoisement.

« - Tu es décidément un sale gamin, Shaolan ! J'avais prévenu Yelan de ne pas te gâter mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête comme toujours. »

« - Vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié, mon oncle, rétorqua Shaolan d'une voix sans émotion. Personne ne peut vous en vouloir. Vous avez été le cadet alors que auriez désiré être celui qui hériterait du clan Li. La mort de votre frère - mon père - a dû vous remplir de joie, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme tressaillit sous les accusations perfides de Shaolan.

« - Mais manque de chance, reprit-il, ma naissance vous a privé de recevoir ce que vous convoitez tant. C'est ce qu'on appel l'ironie du sort. »

« - Tu as toujours été un gamin prétentieux, arrogant et malpoli. Et aujourd'hui, tu as donné ton âme pour apaiser une colère qui n'avait pas de raison d'être. Ton père aurait été honteux d'avoir un fils comme toi ! »

La remarque de son oncle le toucha plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Furieux, Shaolan fondit sur lui mais un violent coup de vent lui claqua au visage et l'envoya rouler au centre du cercle que les dix hommes constituaient.

« - La colère n'a jamais été bonne conseillère, dit son oncle. C'est ce que tu n'as jamais compris. »

« - C'est pourtant elle qui va vous anéantir, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant et en faisant apparaître des flammes. »

Les dix hommes restèrent pétrifiés devant ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas à Shaolan.

« - Surpris ? »

« - C'est le pouvoir du grimoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui et alors ? »

« - Et alors ? Tu es vraiment pathétique, mon neveu. »

Shaolan se renfrogna plus par le ton employé par son oncle que par cette insulte. Il n'avait jamais pris un accent aussi méprisant envers lui. Mais ce qui le mettait encore plus en rogne était l'immobilisme des autres hommes du conseil. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir prendre part au combat, comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine.

« - Si tu ne veux pas réfléchir à ta bêtise, c'est ton droit. Quant à moi, je vais m'assurer que tu ne puisses plus blesser les autres par ta folie idiote ! »

Sous l'insulte de son oncle, Shaolan envoya un flot de flammes vers son oncle. Mais à sa grande déception, il ne réussit pas à l'atteindre.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit que les hommes du conseil toujours aussi calme et impassible comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Soudain, un bruissement lui fit tourner la tête, il reçut une liane végétal qui l'atteignit en plein dans le dos.

Il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol mouillé.

« - Ce qui te manque, mon cher neveu, c'est la maîtrise des cinq éléments. Le feu est certes le plus puissant des éléments mais seul il ne fait pas le poids contre les quatre autres. »

« - C'est vous qui le dites ! » rétorqua-t-il en fixant le sol.

_Pourquoi restent-ils debout sans réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?_

Leur immobilité.

La place prise par chacun d'eux.

Lui, au centre de ce cercle.

Et le fait que seul son oncle prenne part à ce combat...

Ce n'était pas un souci de respecter la règle du «un contre «un»

Le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie... Il devait les ausculter et écouter.

Soudain, il saisit son épée qu'il avait lâchée et qui gisait près de lui, puis se releva.

Il garda le nez rivé sur ses chaussures.

Li observa son neveu, s'étonnant de son soudain silence. Il regarda alors sa main et il comprit.

"Attention Feng !" cria-t-il.

Mais au même moment, une traînée de feu se dirigea vers l'homme, le touchant violement et le propulsant en arrière. Sur cette victoire, Shaolan recommença son geste et se servant du feu d'une liane, il toucha grièvement deux autres hommes du conseil.

« - Vous croyiez que je vais vous laisser créer un cercle d'entrave sans réagir ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que vous le pensez, mon oncle ! »

Et sur ce, il fondit sur son oncle et le frappa de son épée.

Li eut juste le temps de contrer le coup avec sa propre épée qu'il fit apparaître. Mais à a grand surprise la lame fondit entièrement. Le métal coula sur sa main et le brûla. Il s'écarta vivement sous la douleur.

« - Vous oubliez qu'à la base, je maîtrise déjà le métal et le vent comme vous. Et aujourd'hui, le feu. Ce qui fait que je suis à égalité avec le conseil puisque vous maîtrisez chacun 3 éléments. Avouez que je suis devenu bien plus fort ! »

« - Tu l'es devenu grâce au grimoire ! »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« - Si ! »

La voix qu'il entendit le fit sourire.

« - La dernière personne qui manquait », railla-t-il en voyant Sakura s'approcher d'eux.

« - Allez-vous en ! cria Li. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sakura ôta la clé qu'elle portait autour du cou.

" Clé pouvoir stellaire, montre-nous ta véritable forme. Moi, Sakura par notre lien te l'ordonne ! Libération !"

Sa clé reprit sa forme originelle, tandis qu'elle saisit une carte dans sa poche.

« - Je vous ai dit de... ! »

« - "Time" ! »

Subitement, le temps sembla se ralentir. Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus lents jusqu'à ce que tout se fige complètement, mis à part Sakura et Shaolan.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il aurait été plus judicieux de me figer, moi. Tu aurais pu les aider à me tuer. A moins que tu ais manqué ta véritable cible, railla-t-il. »

« - Je n'ai rien manqué. C'est toi que je voulais affronter et pas eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine puisque j'ai réussi à les figer. Leur magie est donc moins puissante que celle de Clow. »

« - Tu me faire rire », dit-il.

« - Tant mieux parce que ce ne sera plus le cas dans cinq minutes ! "Woody" ! »

Des branches se dirigèrent furieusement sur Shaolan, malheureusement elles atteignirent le bouclier de feu que Shaolan avait érigé pour contre carrer l'attaque. Mais à sa surprise, ce fut la terre qui fit ensuite des siennes en s'élevant sous ses pieds.

« - Tu commences à m'énerver ! » cria-t-il en lançant une attaque sur Sakura à quelques mètres en bas.

Elle reçut une liane de feu en plein ventre et s'écroula. Shaolan put regagner la terre ferme après cette fissure dans la défense de son adversaire qui gisait toujours à terre.

« - Tu veux tant ces cartes ? » demanda-t-elle encore à genoux.

« - Oui. »

« - Alors, prends-les mais je t'en supplie reviens-moi... »

« - Je pensais que tu voulais te battre pas jouer les filles éplorées. »

« - Ne m'oublie pas... Ne t'oblige pas à m'oublier, Shaolan. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te mente mais si tu oublies notre histoire, tu te mens à toi-même. Oublier... C'est le mensonge de nos souvenirs. C'est une plaie, un faux semblant qui apaise nos peines durant un moment mais pas pour toujours. Tu nous reproches à tous de t'avoir caché la vérité. Mais c'est toi qui m'as bien dit, quand j'étais encore amnésique : « le problème avec la famille et les amis c'est qu'ils veulent toujours agir pour notre bien ». Et tu as rajouté que parfois il fallait être confronté à la vérité. Ça y est, tu l'es enfin ! Tu sais tout ! Alors affronte tes démons et ressors plus fort de ton combat... »

« - C'est fait ! » dit-il.

« - Non, tu n'as pas encore accepté... je t'en conjure, Shaolan. Ne baisse pas les bras... Pense à moi... Tu connais mes sentiments... Tu sais que je serai capable de me sacrifier pour toi... »

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue me combattre ? Pour me prouver que tu tiens à moi ? »

« - Non. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer... Ces cartes t'appartiennent, ma vie t'appartient parce que sans toi... Le seul pouvoir que j'ai et qui est bel et bien à moi, c'est celui d'une femme amoureuse. Si tu utilises le feu, moi j'utiliserai mes larmes pour les éteindre. Si tu utilises le vent, moi j'attaquerai avec mes rêves. Si tu utilises la lame de ton épée, je te blesserai avec mes chagrins. Et si tu répliques avec ta haine, ce sera mon amour que tu recevras. Tu vois... je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur de Suan, mais je ne me sens pas faible. De nous deux, c'est moi la plus forte et ça parce que j'ai encore l'espoir, la lumière et mon amour pour toi. Avec toi, je deviens plus forte chaque jour... Si tu me rejettes, ce monde perdra tout intérêt à mes yeux. »

Le visage de Sakura s'était inondé de larmes au fur et à mesure de son discours.

Il la regarda.

Oublier.

Espérer.

Ténèbres.

Lumière.

Haine.

Amour.

Que faire ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent durant un moment. Il vit alors une peine aussi grande que la sienne.

Le reflet vide de la souffrance.

« - Si tu n'est plus certain de m'aimer... alors prends ces cartes et tues-moi », dit-elle en s'approchant lentement.

xxxxxxxxxx

La bulle du temps éclata soudainement comme si la magie de celle qui l'avait créée avait cessé d'être.

La nature et chaque élément qui constituaient cette terre reprirent leurs mouvements.

Et tandis que la pendule de Chronos, dieu du temps, recommençait à tourner à son rythme habituel, le rideau d'un rouge écarlate se leva sur l'héroïne.

Elle captait l'attention des spectateurs qui la contemplaient fascinés mais blessés par cette cruelle et unique représentation de ce printemps qui, après avoir balayé l'hiver, recevait déjà le souffle glacé de son ennemi de toujours sur le visage.

Le ciel pleure.

La terre hurle sa déception.

Et les murmures du vent se transforment en messe.

Et tous revêtent le voile noir avec tristesse alors que le destin, conduit par son amie la mort, se pare d'un voile rouge. Il est fier… fier d'être l'investigateur de ce spectacle morbide.

Car peu lui importait la vie gâchée, seul le résultat comptait à ses yeux : qui oublierait la fin d'une représentation si riche en rebondissement ?

De la poitrine de l'innocente, la preuve du non-retour s'imposait à tous. La tige de la fleur se teintait d'un rouge vermeil tandis que ses pétales prenaient un teint blafard.

Peu à peu, les secondes et les minutes cessèrent de s'écouler pour la fleur de cerisier qui s'effondra sur le sol.

L'épine meurtrière de l'assassin tomba au même moment près du corps inerte, tandis qu'il regardait le paquet de carte soigneusement déposé dans sa main.

Il tourna le dos à cette scène sans intérêt et s'éloigna sans un mot... sans jeter un seul regard à celle qu'il avait aimé.

**A suivre…**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril… Vous avez bien lu.**

**Je sens que la fin de ce chapitre va être dur à digérer pour beaucoup… Les commentaires qui vont m'être adressés risquent d'être très désagréable à lire…. Je vois ça d'ici… **

**« Comment t'as pu faire ça, Feylie ? Pourquoi tu as tué Sakura ? Shaolan est un idiot ! Un gros con ! »**

**Bref, ça va être soit du cassage de Feylie, soit du cassage de Shaolan mais y'en a un de nous deux qui va morfler dans les koms.**

**Et Sakura, elle, elle va aller dormir dans ce paradis blanc…**

**Mais si vous voulez la suite, il va falloir me le prouver en faisant exploser la partie review !**

**Allez, ne vous en faites pas… je suis sadik mais je suis aussi gentille alors ne passez pas votre semaine à vous triturez la cervelle pour rien. « Zen » c'est parfait comme état d'esprit. En tout cas, c'est le mien !**

**Allez, dans une semaine (si vous survivez à cette fin ) et pour ceux qui habiteraient Rennes, sachez que Feylie la parisienne débarque chez vous ce week-end pour rejoindre ses deux amies ! Si vous voyiez un étrange trio se promener dans la ville, et bien ce sera nous !**


	37. Retournement de situation

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**- Archangel.gaia : **moi aussi je suis une dévoreuse de bouquin, même si en ce moment entre les cours et la fic, j'ai plus trop le temps de lire... à part les bouquins de droit, lol ! Je suis content d'avoir pu te toucher avec le chapitre précédent. Parfois, je me dis que j'écris n'importe quoi, et que les lecteurs se foutent de ça, mais bon... je fais quand même. Bisou !

**- BVV : **ta première review pour une fic française.. et c'est moi qu l'ai reçu ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci ! Merci ! Euh... dis-moi c'est pas parce que j'ai osé "tuer" Sakura que tu m'as écris le review ? je t'ai traumatisé à ce point, lol ? Merci encore !

**- Kelidril : **sadik et je l'assume, lol ! Allez vas lire la suite et tu verras...

**- Princesse d'Argent : **non, je suis pas malade... un peu folle, oui, mais pas malade, lol. Ne pleure pas, il y a les suite et après tu seras plus...

**- Débbie : **hello, miss ! peut pas la faire revivre comme ça, je suis pas Dieu quoique là...

**Coucou à tous les autres lecteurs !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 37 : Retournement de situation 

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un vent, mêlée de pluie, s'engouffra dans le vestibule en même temps que le jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers le salon.

Son entrée se fit sans tapage, sans bruit excessif, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Mais si l'ouie et la parole ne jouaient aucun rôle sur cette scène, la vue était le sens le plus sollicité.

La surprise, l'interrogation et la peur se reflétaient dans les prunelles de chaque femme qui composait son comité d'accueil.

_Vous avez raison,_ se dit-il avec un poids sur le coeur,_ regardez ce que je suis devenu par... ma faute. Je suis le seul à blâmer, le seul à condamner pour ce que j'ai fait. Si la miséricorde existe, je vous implore d'en faire usage avec moi. Mais jamais je ne pourrai vous le demander en face... _

Elle le détaillaient, notaient avec appréhension les moindres traces susceptibles de les informer sur l'issue du combat entre leur mari, leur père ou leur oncle et Shaolan. Mais, elles se doutaient, elles savaient que la présence du jeune homme ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la mort des leurs.

Des cris étouffés commencèrent à s'entendre alors que les premières larmes coulaient le long des visages.

Et dehors, le tonnerre grondait.

A l'intérieur, il pleuvait averse.

Cette atmosphère pluvieuse, grise, sans joie était loin de l'ambiance habituelle qui régnait dans le manoir des Li.

Ils espéraient tous une éclaircie pour revoir ce bleu d'azur filtrer à travers les nuages gris qui couvraient cette maison.

_C'est moi qui suis coupable de ce qui arrive en ce moment. On m'a dit tant de choses et je les ai prises pour argent comptant... Et je n'ai pas entendu, j'ai refusé d'entendre que quelqu'un m'acceptait comme je l'étais. Ou bien si... J'ai entendu mais j'ai fait en sorte de taire ces murmures pour rester le martyr... J'avais tout pour moi et j'ai tout détruit avec ma folie... Il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière..._

_La vie est ainsi._

_Coule entre nos doigts sans qu'on puisse l'empêcher de s'écouler._

_Faites de joie et de tristesse._

_Elle fait mal._

_Alors quelles sont les raisons d'être là, vivant ? _

_On a beau chercher à fuir..._

_On se souvient toujours et encore._

_Cette foutu mémoire qui nous fait revivre ces moments... _

_Mais c'est ce qui fait qu'on a une existence, une histoire, un destin..._

_Et moi... _

_Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre... _

Shaolan croisa le regard de sa mère. Il détourna vivement les yeux pour les poser sur Suan qui avançait vers lui.

« - Si tu es revenu, c'est que tu as mené ta mission à bien », dit-elle tout sourire.

« - Pas vraiment », répliqua-t-il.

« - Comment cela ! »

Il sortit sa main de sa poche et la tendit vers Suan. Entre sa paume reposait un paquet de carte... les cartes de Clow, tachées de quelques gouttes rouges qui ne trompaient personne sur leur origine.

« - Tu...

« - Shaolan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! cria Yelan en faisant face à son fils. As-tu complètement perdu la tête ! »

La colère et la tristesse se peignaient sur son visage. Désespérée, Yelan gifla son fils afin de le voir réagir. Peine perdue. Shaolan gardait obstinément le silence face à sa fureur.

Elle leva sa main pour le gifler à nouveau mais il saisit son poignet au vol.

« - J'ai certainement perdu la tête mais vous ne devriez pas vous montrer aussi dur avec moi, dit-il avant de se pencher à son oreille. Je suis bourré de défauts, mère, mais je suis encore votre fils. **Votre** fils... Souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez dit au musée de Hanoi, il y a six ans. »

Il s'écarta d'elle puis se tourna vers Suan qui avait assisté à la scène sans comprendre.

« - La maîtresse des cartes n'est plus, déclara Shaolan. La plupart des membres du conseil sont gravement blessés et les cartes me sont revenues. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. »

« - Et Phoebe ? »

« - Son esprit m'a échappé mais nous pouvons le récupérer. »

« - Et comment ? »

« - Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, c'est de nous rendre en Grèce pour obtenir sa stèle et l'emprisonner. »

« - Shaolan, je t'en prie, ouvre-les yeux ! » s'écria Falen.

« - Petit frère ! »

« - La première qui osera me toucher, je n'hésiterai pas à l'envoyer rejoindre la maîtresse des cartes ! »

« - Cessez donc de pleurer, mes filles ! ordonna Suan. Il faut parfois un sacrifice pour la survie des autres. N'est-ce pas cela que vous me disiez il y a une heure à peine ? Je vais revenir, attendez-moi. Mon retour sonnera enfin l'avènement des femmes de nos clans. »

Elle invoqua un de ses démons, et ils disparurent dans un souffle de vent.

« - Qu'a-t-il fait ! se lamenta Feimei. Sa haine et sa colère ne lui donnaient pas le droit de tomber aussi bas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre parti pour le Mal ! »

Yelan observa ses filles.

Dans les bras, des unes et des autres, elles pleuraient et se consolaient de la perte de leur frère, ce gentil petit garçon qu'elles avaient tant aimé et gâté.

Une femme s'approcha de Yelan et posa une main consolante sur son épaule.

« - Courage », dit-elle.

« - Merci, Ran. »

A la surprise de Yelan, elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser une carte qui se trouvait à l'endroit exact où se tenait Shaolan, il y a encore une minute.

« - Ton fils est plus intelligent que je ne le croyais, dit-elle en lui tendant la carte « Mirror ». Au Japon, l'une des significations du miroir au Japon est "la réflexion de soi sur la conscience". »

« - Et alors ! s'écria Falen furieuse. Il a fallu qu'il tue celle qu'il aime, de ses propres mains, pour se rendre compte de sa stupidité ! »

« - Ce n'est plus notre frère ! » renchérit Feimei.

Ran éloigna Yelan de la colère de ses filles.

« - Que t'a-t-il dit à l'oreille ? »

« - "Je suis bourré de défauts, mère, mais je suis encore votre fils." Il a insisté sur "votre fils". Et puis ce que je lui ai dit il y a six ans... »

_Flash Back_

« - Shaolan ! »

« - Non ! »

« - Voyons, tu ne vas continuer à faire la tête pour... »

« - Je ne fais pas la tête ! »

« - Je te connais. Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine. »

« - Je n'ai rien ! »

Elle rit en voyant son petit garçon croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et prendre un air boudeur.

« - Si nous sommes ici, c'est justement pour nous éloigner du clan et du conseil. Je t'offre un petit séjour et tu refuses d'en profiter. »

« - Je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser, dit-il tristement. J'ai entendu les autres... Je n'ai pas été digne d'être choisi par les gardiens... Je suis la honte du clan. »

Elle voyait son fils réfréner ses larmes alors qu'il souhaitait sûrement les laisser couler librement. Mais son éducation, en tant que futur chef de clan, empêchait l'enfant qu'il était de montrer ses sentiments. Petit mais déjà conscient du poids qu'il soutenait sur les épaules. Si seulement, il pouvait oublier durant ce week-end le nom qu'il portait.

« - Shaolan, ne redis jamais cela ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

« - Si ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que le voudrait mon oncle. J'ai été incapable d'invoquer l'esprit du vent alors que Kyo et Eriol le peuvent déjà. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

« - Rien. Mais chacun évolue à sa manière. »

« - Je ne serai jamais aussi fort que l'était mon père ! Je ne serai jamais comme les autres Li ! »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes avaient fini par percer le faible rempart que constituaient ses cils. Elle voulut l'enlacer mais il s'écarta comme s'il craignait que ce simple geste ne le fasse faiblir davantage.

« - Tu as en toi tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir ce chef de clan que les Li attendent, mais tu ne dois pas te forcer à le devenir coûte que coûte, sinon tu perdras ta lumière au détriment de l'ombre. Tu as perdu les cartes mais réfléchis et vois ce qui se cache derrière cette épreuve que tu prends avec fatalité. Lorsque tu auras découvert le pourquoi de cette défaite alors tu auras gagné bien plus que des cartes... tu auras gagné ta liberté. Car tu n'auras plus cet étau que les adultes t'ont posé. Tu pourras vivre ta vie sans chercher à satisfaire les espoirs des autres. »

« - Vous croyiez que je pourrais devenir quelqu'un ? »

« - Oui. Et ton courage sera tel que tu étonneras tous les clans. Mais à mes yeux, mon fils, tu es déjà plus que courageux, dit-elle en recueillant une de ses larmes du bout de son doigt, car si tu es en pleurs alors que le clan te l'interdit, c'est que tu es bien plus fort que ces fous. Tu acceptes cette part de faiblesse en toi et je suis fier de cela. »

« - Et si je pleure encore plus tard ? »

« - Pour le moment, je suis là pour partager tes peines. Et dans le futur, celle qui partagera ta vie s'en chargera. Elle saura éteindre ta colère mais aussi ta tristesse avec son amour. »

« - J'ai hâte de la rencontrer alors ! »

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Pour ne plus vous inquiéter, mère. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

« - Et qu'en déduis-tu de tout cela et après avoir vu cette carte ? » demanda Ran en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Le miroir reflète la vérité et la sincérité mais elle peut refléter une réalité inversée... »

« - Cette vérité que nous croyons réelle est en fait fausse. Ton fils et la maîtresse des cartes... »

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, coupant leur conversation.

« - Yelan ! cria une voix d'homme. Ton fils n'est qu'un assassin ! »

Le chef du clan Li, dans un état lamentable, venait d'entrer dans le salon avec quatre membres du conseil dont Ling - le père de Kyo - qui, à peine entré, fut enlacé par sa femme.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Ran à son époux.

« - Et bien, Shaolan a tué la maîtresse des cartes. Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux. »

« - En êtes-vous réellement certain ? » demanda Yelan.

« - En voici la preuve ! rétorqua sèchement son beau-frère en lançant à ses pieds l'épée de Shaolan qui portait encore des traces de sang. Désormais, tu sais que tu as engendré un assassin, un traître, un... ! »

La gifle qu'il reçut de Yelan le fit taire.

« - Mon fils n'est pas aussi lâche que vous ! Je vous interdis de l'insulter alors que vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Croyez-vous réellement qu'il ait tué celle qu'il porte dans son coeur ? »

« - Il est sous l'emprise du grimoire ! Il n'est plus que l'esclave de ses sentiments ! »

« - N'est-ce pas votre cas ? N'est-ce pas le cas de tous les Li ? s'enquit Ran en sortant une cigarette et en l'allumant. Qui vous dit que votre neveu est bien ce qu'il paraît être ? »

« - Il est devenu mauvais ! C'est ce que j'ai vu ! Trois de nos hommes ont encore été blessés par sa faute ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est le Shaolan que nous avons connu ! Il a été bel et bien stupide de se laisser diriger de la sorte par sa haine ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû le pousser vers le Mal ! »

« - Shaolan n'est pas plus mauvais que Suan ou vous ! »

« - Quoi ? Ils sont tous les deux happé par l'Ombre, et... ! »

« - Et vous ! Je vous ferai remarquer que c'est de votre faute si j'ai perdu ma nièce ! rétorqua sèchement Ran en faisant face à Li. Ne dites plus rien et écoutez ! Vous croyez vraiment que ceux qui possèdent la Lumière sont ici ? Nous nous sommes noyés dans les eaux troubles de nos aïeuls et dans les nôtres ! Si nous étions si doués, nous aurions dû tirer les leçons du Passé ! Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes incapable de voir notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrive à Shaolan ! »

« - Le doyen était censé nous guider vers la sagesse, mais n'a-t-il pas agi contre notre volonté dans cette histoire ? continua Yelan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mauvais mais bien parce qu'il était persuadé du bien fondé de son action ! Shaolan et Suan ont gardé trop de rancoeurs... Ils ne cessent de revenir sur des détails et c'est ce qui les ronge. Suan a opté pour l'attaque et Shaolan pour la fuite. Si nous voulons les récupérer, nous devons les obliger à analyser calmement le fond de leur coeur. Et c'est ce que **nous** devons également faire ! Car tant que nous ne verrons pas nos erreurs, nous les reproduirons sans cesse ! Il faut que chacun de nous puisse accepter... »

« - Accepter quoi ? s'énerva Li. La maîtresse des cartes est morte et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour récupérer le bien de Clow ! »

« - Seules les cartes vous préoccupent en vérité, les accusa Yelan. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ! Vous n'avez toujours rien vu ! »

« - Voir quoi ? se moqua Li. Que ce monde ne tient plus qu'à un fil à cause des caprices d'un gamin et de l'amour d'une gamine ? »

« - La maîtresse des cartes est sans doute morte mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour tenter de purifier la Lumière de celui qu'elle aimait, et que vous avez sali avec vos doutes ! s'écria Ran. Vous n'avez rien pu faire pour sauver Shaolan... La maîtresse a été bien plus forte que vous ! »

« - Qu'a-t-elle fait sinon offrir les cartes à notre ennemi ? argua Li. Nous allons retrouver Shaolan et Suan ! Ils ne nous échapperons plus ! »

« - Vous n'en ferez rien ! s'opposa Yelan. Cette fois-ci, vous laisserez nos enfants s'occuper de cette histoire afin qu'elle puisse trouver une conclusion définitive ! »

« - Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! objecta Ling. Que pourraient-ils faire ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! »

« - Exorciser ce passé que nous, adultes, n'avons pas pu faire, mon époux, rétorqua Ran. Comme le disait Suan, le conseil des sages n'est plus. Son avenir dépendra désormais de nos enfants. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans aucun émerveillement, Tomoyo regardait, à travers le hublot, les nuages immaculés tout en soupirant.

Installé à ses côtés, Eriol posa son magazine et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Depuis le décollage de l'avion, Tomoyo gardait ce visage fermé. Sa joie s'était éteinte depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu le corps inerte de Sakura.

Derrière eux, installé sur le siège à côté de Meilin, Kyo gardait également le silence, délaissant sa bonne humeur de toujours. Eriol devinait que ce déplacement en Grèce devait lui rappeler une certaine personne.

« - Tu penses encore à ce qui est arrivé entre Shaolan et Sakura ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'elle agirait de cette manière... La voir étendue sur le sol sans vie... ça m'a... »

Tomoyo plongea son visage dans la nuque de Eriol.

Il comprenait son trouble car il le ressentait également.

Il la serra dans ses bras en espérant qu'elle efface rapidement ce mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire.

« - Je te comprends parfaitement, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. J'ai été très troublé par cette scène. »

« - Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit sur ses intentions ? »

« - Parce qu'on aurait refusé. Tu aurais refusé catégoriquement. »

« - Bien sûr que j'aurais refusé ! Quelle idée de jouer avec la Mort ! C'était dangereux ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qui était dangereux ? » demanda une voix malicieuse.

La maligne se tenait agenouillée sur son siège et regardait le couple tendrement enlacé.

« - Vous êtes si mimi, tous les deux ! »

« - Sakura ! » (**Feylie** : alors heureux les lecteurs ? Quand je vous disais que j'étais pas si méchante que ça, lol)

« - Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que c'est encore cette histoire qui vous trotte dans la tête ! »

« - On a des raisons pour ça ! s'exclama Kyo depuis son siège en oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'avion. Ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! »

Elle éclata de rire devant les mines fâchées de ses amis.

« - D'accord ! J'aurais dû vous prévenir mais à quoi bon ? J'aurais perdu des heures à tenter de vous convaincre de me laisser faire.

« - Oui, mais mets-toi à notre place ! Te voir transpercée d'une épée, ce n'était pas une image très joyeuse. Ça nous a secoué ! » (**Feylie** : tout comme ça à secoué les lecteurs, n'est-ce pas ? )

« - Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé une frayeur inutile. Vous me pardonnez, dites ? »

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Kyo.

« - C'est toi qui as bien dit qu'un second choc psychologique pourrait le faire revenir. »

« - Et toi, tu as choisi de te faire tuer de ses mais pour le secouer ! Bravo pour cette idée morbide ! Quand je disais que les japonais ne pensaient pas comme nous », ajouta Meilin.

« - On peut savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? » demanda Eriol.

« - J'ai simplement dit à Shaolan ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux... Et malgré le danger qu'il représentait, je me suis avancée et je l'ai accepté comme il était... »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - On porte, tous, une part d'ombre en nous. Et bien, celle de Shaolan, je l'ai vue dans ses yeux et pourtant je n'ai pas eu peur. Je le connais et je savais qu'il serait incapable de me faire du mal. Il a fini par faire tomber son masque... »

« - Et comment ? En te tuant ! » ajouta Tomoyo, visiblement en rogne.

« - Il ne m'a pas tué ! Il a juste détruit "Twin" », dit-elle en sortant la carte fendue à son centre.

« - Mais il a quand même porté la main sur ta doublure, une image parfaite, fit remarquer Eriol. Moi, je n'aurais pas pu... »

« - Il le devait... C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de le faire... S'il voulait enfin accepter... Il avait besoin de briser cette voleuse qui le faisait souffrir depuis tant d'année... L'amour et la haine sont semblables, c'est vrai. Il a tué sa haine pour moi et a fait ressusciter son amour... »

« - Et comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ? demanda Kyo. Il est parti avec les cartes sans qu'on sache s'il était redevenu normal ? Tu te trompes peut-être... Et puis, ça signifierait que tu as réussi à détruire l'influence de Suan sur Shaolan. Désolé de douter mais j'ai des raisons. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle se rassit sur son siège et observa le ciel.

_Non, je ne me suis pas trompée. Il m'est revenu et je suis la seule à savoir pourquoi..._

« - Je peux ouvrir une parenthèse ? » demanda Kyo qui s'était approché du siège de Sakura devant son silence.

« - Si tu cherches les toilettes, elles sont là-bas », répondit Eriol.

« - Non, c'est pas ça ! Ça ne vous étonne pas que Onizuka nous ait payé les billets. En plus, si vous comptez bien, il a même ajouté ceux de Toya et de Yukito. Ca ne vous fait pas réfléchir cette coïncidence ? »

« - C'est sur que ce n'est pas avec son salaire de prof qu'il a pu nous payer ces billets », souligna Tomoyo.

« - Et comment savait-il qu'on irait en Grèce ? ajouta Meilin. On ne le savait même pas avant de rejoindre Sakura sur la plage. »

« - Je veux bien qu'il soit au courant de nos histoires des clans, des cartes de Clow, mais il ne peut tout de même pas lire l'avenir », fit remarquer Eriol songeur.

« - C'est vrai que j'avais l'impression qu'il savait ce que je ferais, renchérit Sakura. "Fais ce que tu as à faire" c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a donné cette idée de lumière et d'espoir en me ramenant sur la plage. J'en manquais et puis je me suis dit que les doutes avaient fini par me rendre coléreuse contre Phoebe et contre moi-même… surtout contre moi-même qui me sentais impuissante... J'ai souhaité devenir forte. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je l'étais déjà et ça grâce à vous et grâce à Shaolan. Je n'avais pas besoin de mes cartes pour être celle que je suis. Si j'ai pu penser à ça, c'est grâce à Onizuka... Il a trouvé les mots, comme toujours. »

« - Mais, je ne peux pas imaginer que ce pervers ait un don de voyance, dit Kyo. Je dirais plutôt que c'est cette troisième personne, dont il nous a parlé avant de partir, qui est la clé de tout. »

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi », dit Eriol.

« - Et si on faisait un jeu », proposa Kyo.

« - Un jeu ? s'étonna Tomoyo. Dans quel genre ? Celui qui sortira le premier de l'avion ? »

« - Non, c'est pas ce genre de jeu et s'en ait pas vraiment un. Bref, on a plus les cartes de Clow. Ce qui fait que nos pouvoirs sont bien moins importants que ceux de Suan. Mais, il nous reste un joker... Et c'est Shaolan. C'est à dire que notre espoir de sortir vivant de cette épreuve, c'est qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits. Sakura, tu es persuadée que oui. Moi, je voudrais aussi... Donc, voilà ce que je vous propose. Que faites-vous si Shaolan reviens à nos côtés ? Quelque chose d'incroyable, de fou ! »

« - Moi, je m'installe avec toi, Kyo ! » s'écria Meilin en entourant les bras autour de son cou.

« - Toi, tu ne perds pas le nord », répliqua-t-il amusé.

« - Une autre parenthèse, dit Sakura. Il faudra que vous nous expliquiez quand et comment votre relation à commencer parce que, moi j'y comprends rien. »

« - Tu n'es pas la seule », dit Tomoyo.

« - On vous le dira peut-être un jour », fit Meilin en enlaçant davantage Kyo.

« - Bon continuons, dit-il en écourtant le baiser de Meilin. Moi, je... J'avoue enfin la vérité à ma mère. »

« - Et quelle vérité ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« - Qu'elle est une mère trop stricte. Je vais enfin affronter la lionne en face... ! »

« - Et tu mourras dans la seconde », termina Eriol.

« - Et toi, tu feras quoi, Eriol ? » demanda Meilin.

« - Et bien... »

Il posa un coup d'oeil sur Tomoyo.

« - ... Je dirais aussi la vérité à une certaine personne. »

« - A qui ? » l'interrogea Tomoyo.

« - Tu verras le moment venu. Et toi ? »

« - Moi, j'abandonne mes idées de faire de Sakura l'égérie de ma marque... pendant trois minutes ! »

Ils tombèrent des nues.

« - Bah, quoi ! Où voulez-vous que je trouve un visage et une silhouette aussi parfaite que celle de ma meilleure amie ? Je ne peux pas me séparer d'un tel modèle ! »

« - Il reste moi ! Et bien, moi... Je fais la gueule à Shaolan ! »

« - C'est vachement incroyable », ironisa Kyo.

« - Au départ, je voulais lui pardonner mais ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. Je vais le priver de câlin durant un bon moment ! »

« - Si ça pouvait être pour toujours », railla une voix devant son siège.

« - Rendors-toi, Toya ! »

« - Je voudrais bien mais les grondements de Godzilla m'ont complètement réveillé. »

« - Je vais te... ! »

« - Doucement, Sakura, dit une autre voix près de celle de Toya. Tu devrais manger quelque chose. »

« - Merci Yukito mais je n'ai pas la tête à manger », dit-elle en se renfrognant sur son siège.

Le sac à côté d'elle bougea soudainement.

« - Je peux sortir ? » murmura Kéro.

« - Non, il y a des gens qui nous regardent. »

« - Mais si je reste immobile comme une peluche. »

« - Toi, rester immobile pendant les... »

Sakura regarda sa montre.

« - ... Pendant les trois heures qui restent ? Impossible ! »

« - Je peux avoir un gâteau quand même ? »

« - Si tu me promets de manger en silence. »

« - C'est déjà pas évident de manger dans un sac, alors si en plus je dois déguster sans bruit. Je suis pas magicien, non plus ! »

« - Vous croyiez qu'on arrivera avant Suan sur le chantier ? demanda Kyo subitement. Parce qu'il faut tout de même préparer le terrain. »

« - Prions pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre moyen de transport que nous », répondit Sakura.

« - Elle peut sans doute voyager d'un espace à un autre, mais pas sur une aussi longue distance, rajouta Eriol. La Grèce, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. »

« - J'espère que tu as raison », soupira Kyo en se rasseyant près de Meilin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - Nous vous remercions pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour nous, monsieur Onizuka. »

« - J'ai pas fait grand-chose à part suivre vos ordres », plaisanta-t-il en soufflant sa fumée.

« - Ne croyez pas cela ! Sans vous, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Grâce à vous, l'issue de cette histoire, vieille de plusieurs siècles, va enfin pouvoir trouver sa conclusion. Chacun reprendra sa place. »

« - Vous avez l'air nerveuse », lui fit-il remarquer en la voyant tortiller le tissu de sa jupe.

« - Un peu... »

« - Pas t'inquiétude ! Ca ira ! J'espère seulement que le singe saura se tenir dans ce bled. »

« - Un singe ? Ils ont un singe avec eux ? »

« - C'est Kyo que j'appelle comme ça. »

« - Le connaissant, il ne doit pas apprécier d'être comparé à un animal. Déjà que ma tante aimait le qualifier de singe sans cervelle. Il a bien réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant, ça m'étonne de lui d'ailleurs. »

« - On est dur avec ce pauvre Kyo alors qu'il est loin d'être stupide. »

« - Cette épreuve renforcera certainement ses capacités. »

Onizuka regarda alors sa montre.

L'avion allait bientôt atterrir.

« - Allons accueillir nos futurs grands sorciers ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« - C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'attarder à Athènes », soupira Meilin avec tristesse.

« - On a encore cent trente-deux kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à Argos, souligna Eriol, alors le tourisme ce sera pour une autre fois. »

« - On n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de revenir ici », se plaignit-elle.

« - Qui te dit ça ? »

« - Et bien quand nos parents apprendront qu'on a quitté la Chine, du jour au lendemain, pour jouer les apprentis chasseurs d'esprit, on va écoper d'une bonne punition, je vous le dis ! Finalement, ce serait mieux qu'on ne survive pas. De cette manière, ils nous regretteraient.

« - Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et puis, trois ans d'interdiction de sortie, c'est pas la mort. On sera des adultes, et ils ne pourront plus rien nous interdire, rajouta Kyo. On pourra aller sur la lune sans qu'ils n'aient leur mot à dire ! »

« - C'est vrai, ça ! J'aurai pile poil, vingt ans ! C'est parfait ! Vivement cette punition ! »

« - Ouais ! Et quand elle se terminera, on sera les rois du monde ! »

« - Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous sortez ensemble, dit Eriol. Vous êtes d'un autre monde. »

La voix d'une hôtesse leur recommanda de se rasseoir et d'attacher leur ceinture.

L'avion commença à redescendre puis se posa enfin sur le sol.

Il y avait foule dans la salle d'attente mais l'attention des jeunes gens se posa immédiatement sur la femme postée près d'un grand blond décoloré.

Elle leur sourit timidement. Et à ce sourire, Sakura y répondit en courant dans sa direction. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**A suivre…**

**Alors, maintenant vous êtes obligés d'avouer ke je ne suis pas aussi méchante et sadik ke ça ! Et oui, ma petite scène de meurtre a été bien orchestrée, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Rassurez-vous, je ne tuerai jamais mes perso pour le plaisir de jouer les sadik et pour vous le prouver. Non, si je le fais, c'est qu'il y aura une raison et que cela va dans le sens de l'histoire.**

**Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment, tout le monde est vivant, lol.**

**Alors, rassurés ? **

**Laissez-moi vos impressions et à la semaine prochaine !**


	38. Le début d'une bataille

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous revoir, lol !**

**Moune** : Et oui, tu es la 100e ! Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? Le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic CCS (euh... je crois que toute façon, tu vas l'avoir et on sait toutes les deux pourquoi). Je suis contente que tu es pensé à ce passage, lol. Merci, Lyn-chan t'es un amour ! bisou.

**Archangel.gaia** : Oui, tu as trouvé ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu utiliser Mirror... J'ai pas fait un peu compliqué ? lol. T'as vu toute ces évolutions, lol. Je trouve que c'est quand même le perso de Shao qui va le plus apprendre de cette histoire... En tout cas, merci pour tes remarques, tes analyses !

**Laumie** : Ne m'étripe pas ! Pense aux autres lecteurs qui vont pas avoir la fin si je passe de vie à trépas... Je suis désolée pour la frayeur que je t'ai causée ! Maintenant, promis, c'est que du bonheur...pour mes pitilecteurs, lol.

**Kelidri**l : Enfin, quelqu'un qui admet que je ne suis pas sadik. Et bah, maintenant je sais qu'il faut pas toucher à Sakura ni à Shaolan sinon t'es détesté par les lecteurs... mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de me calmer, lol.

**Bvv** : toi aussi t'as deviné, bravo ! Je suis pas entièrement sadik. J'ai un coeur aussi, lol. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews. Et surtout reste franche toujours ! Alors si tu vois que la qualité baisse, dis-le ! J'aime bien m'améliorer, lol. Bref, si tu veux lire une fic sur Harry Potter, j'en ai une : Mésalliances; Si tu veux voir ce que ça donne, lis les reviews que j'ai déjà. Tu pourras juger si ça en vaut la peine ou pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, il y a que 3 chap pour le moment? Donc, c'est abordable.

**Sinkha** : je me doutais que ton silence était dû à cette sois disante mort. T'as vu je suis voyante, lol. J'ai juste voulu vous faire peur avant la bataille finale.

**Debbie** : n'ait plus peur, Feylie va se calmer, promis !

**Donc, si quelqu'un est assez courageux pour aller lire mes 2 fics, qu'il y aille après avoir lu ce chapitre ! Y'en a une sur GTO **"Bon baisers de la Mort"** c'est comik, ne vous fiez pas au titre. Puis y'a celle sur Harry Potter **« Mésalliance »** qui est un DMHG, mon couple préféré. Voilà !**

**Et une dernière chose : merci de me lire ! Vous êtes hyper géniaux comme lecteurs ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui sont devenus une vraie drogue pour moi et qui m'aide à me motiver pour écrire. Je vous jure que c'est super comme drogue, presque aussi bien que le Mdr.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Chapitre 38 : Le début d'une bataille

« - Kaho ! »

« - Sakura ! Tomoyo ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu nous as manqué ! » s'exclama Tomoyo.

« - Tout le monde te croyait morte, bredouilla Sakura encore sous le choc de l'émotion. »

« - Je sais, ma puce », répliqua la jeune femme.

« - Tu ne crois pas que je suis trop grande pour ce surnom ? »

« - Si », dit-elle en souriant.

« - Tu es encore plus ravissante qu'autrefois », remarqua une voix masculine.

Sakura et Tomoyo s'écartèrent pour laisser la place au jeune homme qui, bien qu'il ne montrait pas son impatience, mourrait d'envie d'étreindre celle qu'il croyait à jamais perdue.

« - Toya... Pardon pour la peine que je t'ai infligée. »

« - Juste un _pardon _et rien de plus ? »

Elle lui sourit puis lui sauta au cou.

A l'écart, Kyo regardait Toya enlacer Kaho. Elle avait l'air radieuse même si elle semblait légèrement fatiguée. Il ne trouvait pas les mots susceptibles de lui faire sentir toute la peine que sa famille - du côté de sa mère - avait éprouvée à l'annonce de sa disparition. Il ne s'imaginait pas dire un simple "bonjour" ou seulement lui faire une accolade comme le feraient de vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Quelle réaction avoir ? Il ne le savait pas. Il gardait donc le silence en attendant que son esprit trouve une formule adéquate en pareille situation. Mais à voir l'oeil brillant que Kaho posait sur lui, Kyo devinait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas réfléchir plus longtemps.

Et en effet, Kaho se détacha de Toya pour avancer vers Kyo avec une lueur de malice dans ses prunelles.

« - Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour... cousin ? »

« - Si c'est pour recevoir tes bisous ou entendre tes surnoms pourris, pas question ! » rétorqua Kyo qui se maudit, aussitôt, d'avoir répliqué aussi maladroitement à sa cousine.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu vas bouder ta seule cousine japonaise ? »

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Tu ne changeras jamais », se moqua Kaho.

« - Kyo ? »

« - Quoi ! »

« - C'est vraiment ta cousine ? » demanda Tomoyo.

« - Bah oui ! Du côté de ma mère. »

« - J'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« - Et pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? » s'enquit Sakura.

« - Dire quoi ? Je savais même pas que vous la connaissiez ! »

« - J'espère que tu as pleuré ma disparition, mon p'tit Kyo. »

« - J'espère que tu as pleuré la disparition de ta cousine, mon p'tit Kyo », imita Onizuka.

« - Même pas une larme, rétorqua-t-il en incendiant du regard Onizuka qui éclatait de rire. Mais à cause de toi, ma mère n'a pas arrêté de se morfondre avant de reprendre du poil de la bête... en étant sur mon dos, bien sûr. »

« - Ma tante est toujours égale à elle-même ! Mais tel que je te connais, tu as dû mérité ses blâmes. »

« - Bon, et si nous arrêtions de nous donner en spectacle », coupa Toya.

« - Alors, toi t'es le frère de ma petite fleur de cerisier, dit Onizuka en lui tendant sa main. Salut, beau-frère ! »

« - Beau-frère ? répéta Toya en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sakura ? demanda-t-il en posant sur sa sœur un regard noir. Je croyais que tu étais avec l'autre morveux ! »

« - Mais il plaisante ! intervient Tomoyo. C'est notre professeur principal. »

« - Lui, un prof ? »

Toya observa le grand blond décoloré - soi-disant professeur d'un lycée privé très réputé dans le pays - accoster de pauvres jeunes femmes qui n'avaient qu'un souhait, celui de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme qui n'hésitait pas à soulever son tee-shirt pour leur montrer son torse musclé. Ce Onizuka avait plutôt l'air d'un clown pas d'un respectable professeur.

« - Tu te moques de moi ? » reprit Toya abasourdit par le spectacle qu'offrait Onizuka dans le hall de l'aéroport d'Athènes.

« - Non... Mais il peut se montrer très sérieux, rajouta-t-elle à la hâte, quand les circonstances le demande. »

« - Allez, beau-frère ! Calme-toi ! Tiens, une cigarette, dit-il en la mettant sans préavis dans la bouche de Toya. Tu vas voir que la cigarette ça calme ! »

« - On peut savoir depuis quand ! s'écria Toya en s'écartant. Bas les pattes, le yakuza ! »

« - Tu ressembles à Li, fit remarquer Onizuka en affichant un visage très sérieux qui contrastait avec son comportement d'il y a une minute. Un brin trop possessif. »

« - Moi et ce morveux, on ne se ressemble pas ! »

« - Oh que si ! »

« - Oh que non ! »

« - Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! Onizuka ne ment jamais… sauf aux flics, bien sûr ! »

« - Espèce de yakusa ! »

« - Yakuza, toi-même ! »

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les deux jeunes hommes se disputèrent avec toute la fougue d'un couple fraîchement marié. Ce qui égaya encore plus le hall de l'aéroport et porta davantage l'attention des autres voyageurs sur eux.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait partir d'ici avant que les autorités grecques ne viennent nous planquer en tôle », dit Kyo.

« - Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis, renchérit Eriol. Partons. »

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport en suivant Kaho, et se dirigèrent vers une voiture familiale.

« - Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucune oreille indiscrète pour nous entendre, tu peux sûrement nous expliquer par quel miracle tu te retrouves en vie et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas informés », marmonna Kyo d'une voix qui prouvait qu'il ne digérait toujours pas les cachotteries de sa cousine.

« - Parce qu'on me l'a demandé », répondit Kaho.

« - Tu étais en vie ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ! » s'obstina Kyo.

« - Parce qu'elles me l'ont interdit. Mon rôle était terminé pour le moment. »

« - Qui "elles" ? »

« - Celles à qui je dois d'être encore là. »

« - Et qui sont-elles ? » demanda Eriol.

« - Les gardiennes du temple de Phoebe, répondit Kaho. Depuis des générations, elles attendent le retour du grimoire sacré. »

« - Et ben, intervient Meilin, heureusement qu'on est venu alors ! Sinon, elles attendraient encore. »

« - Ne crois pas cela, objecta Kaho. Elles savaient que vous viendriez, tout comme elles savaient que Phoebe rejoindrait son grimoire dans un autre pays pour revenir ici par la suite. C'est ce qui s'est passé, non ? »

« - Le doyen a eu beau en faire à sa tête, compléta Onizuka, il n'a pas compris que depuis le début, les choses se déroulaient comme ces bonnes femmes le prévoyaient. Je suis pas d'accord sur un avenir pré déterminé mais pour le moment rien n'est allé dans le mauvais sens. Et ça, ça me fout les jetons ! dit-il en regardant par le rétroviseur, croisant le regard de Sakura qui se trouvait assise à l'arrière.

« - Vous savez quelle sera l'issue de notre aventure ? l'interrogea Sakura. Kaho ? »

« - Cela dépend de vous. »

« - Je croyais que tu le saurais ! » se moqua Kyo.

« - Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passera cette nuit, répondit Kaho en gardant les yeux sur la route. Seules les gardiennes connaissent l'issue de cette histoire... Et rien ne sera dévoilé... même si l'un de vous deviez mourir. »

Les questions se turent durant un moment. Chacun prenait la pleine mesure des paroles de Kaho. Elle ne prévoyait pas leur mort mais la vérité était qu'ils partaient tout de même avec un gros écart de puissance face à Suan.

« - Mais monsieur Onizuka, intervient Meilin rompant ainsi le silence, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans cette histoire ? »

« - Bah, je suis tombée dedans sans trop savoir comment. Un coup de bol quoi ! »

« - Vous n'allez rien nous dire alors ? » demanda Sakura.

« - Juste une chose : moi, je crois pas à la mort d'une personne tant que j'ai pas vu son corps ou tant qu'y a pas dix bonnes années qui sont passées. Le conseil a enterré bien trop vite Kaho... »

« - Depuis quand tu l'as tutoie ! » s'écria Toya en se penchant vers Onizuka.

« - Depuis qu'elle est tombée, elle aussi, sous mon charme ! »

« - Répète ça, le yakusa ! »

« - C'est pas de ma faute si les femmes aiment les beaux blonds ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais te teindre, frérot ! »

« - Je suis pas ton frère ! »

« - Pas encore mais dès que j'aurais mis Li aux oubliettes, la fleur de cerisier sera à moi et… »

« - Moi vivant, Sakura ne t'épousera jamais ! »

« - Tu paris combien ? »

Toya voulut étrangler Onizuka qui lui aussi voulut étrangler Toya.

« - Attention ! » s'écria Kaho qui conduisait.

« - Vous allez provoquer un accident ! cria Sakura. Toya rassis-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur son manteau. »

Il se rassit mais bouda dans son coin.

« - Pour revenir à ce que je disais, reprit Onizuka. J'ai mené ma petite enquête... »

« - Vous savez faire ça, vous ? » se moqua Kyo.

« - Tais-toi le singe ! Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai ! »

Kaho éclata de rire.

« - Monsieur Onizuka plaisante bien sûr. Les gardiennes m'ont dit qu'un japonais jouerait un rôle. Après quelques informations complémentaires de leur part, j'ai tout simplement contacté cet homme pour lui apprendre ce que je savais et quand j'ai su qu'il était déjà au courant, j'ai compris que les gardiennes avaient eu raison sur son compte. »

« - Et donc, les billets c'est pas vous qui les avez payés. Je me disais bien que vous n'en aviez pas les moyens, sauf si vous aviez été l'héritier d'un clan mafieux », ironisa Kyo.

« - J'en suis un, tu le savais pas ? »

« - Vous plaisantez ? »

« - Non. Dès que je rentre au Japon, je dois reprendre la succession de mon paternel, assura Onizuka avec sérieux. »

« - Un yakusa, je vous l'avait bien dit, intervient Toya moqueur. »

« - C'est du foutage de gueule votre histoire ! » s'écria Kyo.

« - T'es pas croyable comme singe ! On en fait plus des comme toi. Et toi, le beau-frère, si tu veux je te présente au boss de notre mafia. »

« - Va recruter ailleurs ! »

Leur bonne humeur était communicative et tous oublièrent, durant le reste du trajet, leurs soucis.

Lorsque enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la ville d'Argos, Sakura se remémora rapidement son voyage dans cette ville avec son père et son frère.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison blanche identique à toutes celles du quartier mais plus imposante. Ils descendirent puis suivirent Kaho dans la maison.

Le salon, au coloris vert pâle et blanc ivoire, était marqué par l'influence de l'art antique. Des frises couvraient le plafond immaculé, les colonnes corinthiennes ainsi que la cheminée décorée d'arabesque dorée.

Une femme, de moyenne corpulence et d'une soixantaine d'année, entra et se dirigea directement vers Sakura puis s'inclina devant elle.

« - Les grecs saluent de la même manière que nous ? » murmura Kyo à l'oreille de sa cousine.

« - Non, répondit Kaho. Vous allez bientôt comprendre. »

La dame appela alors d'une voix forte. Aussitôt douze jeunes femmes brunes se ramenèrent dans le salon et s'inclinèrent toutes solennellement devant Sakura.

« - Je comprends toujours pas. »

« - Bah de la part d'un singe, c'est pas nouveau », plaisanta Onizuka.

« - Ce sont les douze gardiennes, leur expliqua Kaho. Elles rendent hommage à l'esprit que Sakura renferme en elle. »

_« - Nous sommes ravies d'accueillir notre déesse dans notre humble demeure », _dit l'une d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent ? » demanda Kyo. Moi, je suis pas grec.

« - Les formules de politesses habituelles », répondit Toya qui déchiffrait parfaitement la langue depuis son dernier séjour dans le pays.

« - Et pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Meilin.

« - Parce qu'elles tenaient à voir Sakura avant la cérémonie », répondit Kaho.

« - Kaho, ne me dit pas qu'elles vont nous aider ? » s'étonna Kyo.

« - Nous aurons besoin de la magie chinoise mais aussi de la magie occidentale. »

« - On parle tranquillement mais avons-nous vraiment le temps de nous attarder ? Suan est à nos trousses », nota Eriol.

« - Elle ne passera pas les portes de la ville pour le moment. Nous avons au maximum trois heures pour mettre en place notre plan », leur précisa Kaho.

« - Trois heures c'est suffisant pour expliquer à chacun son rôle et préparer le terrain ? » demanda Kyo.

« - On fera avec. Donc plus de plaisanterie ! A partir de maintenant, c'est du sérieux. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La lune, loin d'être pleine, illuminait l'orchestre circulaire de sa lumière argentée dans un ciel pailleté de constellations.

Au milieu du théâtre en ruine de la ville, une des prêtresses ébaucha un cercle sur le sol à l'aide d'une craie blanche, puis revient sur son esquisse de manière à ce que le diamètre et l'air soient parfaits. Ensuite, elle traça des droites à l'intérieur, de telle sorte qu'un pentacle, une étoile à cinq branches, agrémentée de lettres ésotériques apparaisse. Enfin, à chaque extrémité des branches, une autre posa des bougies allumées qui éclairèrent la scène hellénistique au côté des autres torches installées auparavant.

« - Que font-elles ? » s'enquit Tomoyo.

« - Ce cercle va pouvoir capturer la puissance du grimoire, répondit Kaho. Ensuite, nous devrons nous charger des esprits comme nous vous l'avons expliqué tout à l'heure. »

Ils n'avaient pas eu grand-chose à faire. Les gardiennes possédaient déjà des morceaux de stèle pour l'exorcisme. Elles avaient purifié la scène et dirigeait d'une main de maître le début de la cérémonie.

Pour le moment, Kyo se préparait dans un coin avec Eriol et Meilin, en compagnie d'un Onizuka qui se moquait gentiment de l'accoutrement de Kyo. Ce dernier portait une tenue typiquement chinoise d'exorciste fait d'une longue robe blanche frappée sur le devant d'un cercle contenant à l'intérieur un idéogramme chinois. Meilin était également vêtue d'une robe chinoise rouge et ses cheveux avaient été relevés dans un chignon. Eriol, quant à lui, portait des couleurs d'un bleu sombre aux coutures dorées. Ils avaient tous les trois fières allures.

Et Tomoyo ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé la caméra de leur hôte - qui heureusement en possédait une. Le contraire aurait été fatal pour elle - pour filmer ses amis. Mais Sakura manquait encore à l'appel tout comme Toya, Kéro et Yukito. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que donnait la tenue imposée par les prêtresses à la maîtresse des cartes.

« - Elles n'auraient pas autant de travail si des archéologues n'avaient pas décidé de mettre à jour des temples... Nous sommes des profanateurs... Comme cet empereur qui voulait absolument acquérir les plus belles choses pour se vanter. Pourquoi veut-on toujours obtenir le bien des autres ? »

« - Ne te pose pas de questions inutiles, Tomoyo. Dis-toi seulement que, ce soir, trois esprits trouveront enfin la paix. »

« - Mais est-ce qu'on retrouvera Shaolan, Jade et Sakura vivants ? Est-ce que cette nuit la vie de l'un de nous ne basculera pas ? »

« - Je ne peux rien te garantir. Je voudrais te rassurer mais je ne peux pas, à moins de te mentir. Ce qui ne servirait à rien. Nous avons une bataille à mener et l'issue sera fatale pour quelques uns à moins que les esprits des dieux de la mythologie nous protégent pour avoir ramener l'un des leurs dans son domaine. »

« - Moi je prierai ces dieux. Je leur demanderai de nous protéger ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire... »

« - Ta présence et tes prières nous seront utiles, Tomoyo. Ne crois pas que tu ne nous es pas utile. Tu l'es à ta manière. »

« - Tomoyo ! »

Les regards se rivèrent vers la déesse qui courait vers eux en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les plis de son péplos - un long vêtement blanc en satin s'agrafant sur les deux épaules et fait de replis qui tombaient sur son dos et sa poitrine. Un diadème de perle habillait ses cheveux remontés au sommet de sa tête en chignon. Et un bracelet en forme de serpent - symbole du cycle bouclée - entourait son bras droit.

« - Sakura ! »

« - Désolée du retard mais notre chère hôtesse tenait à ce que mon image soit parfaite aux yeux de Phoebe. »

« - Et Toya ? »

« - Il est loin derrière avec Yukito et Kéro. Ils lui font une dernière mise au point sur les formules. »

« - La protection qui entoure la ville va bientôt s'éteindre, dit Kaho. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre... »

Bien que chacun redoutait les minutes à venir, une sérénité et une assurance inflexible marquaient les visages. Une confiance totale en leur chance les habitait.

_Quelque soit l'issue, tout se terminera ce soir_, songea Sakura.

**_Te sens-tu prête ?_** lui demanda Phoebe.

_Je pense que oui, même si ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire tout le travail. Et toi ?_

**_Moi ?_**

_Es-tu prête à retourner dormir, pour l'éternité cette fois ?_

**_Plus que jamais. Et je t'en remercie, Sakura._**

_Pourquoi ?_

**_Pour tout. Tes qualités m'ont aidée à évoluer dans le bon sens. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à un autre être humain après Shaolan. Tu es plus qu'une amie... et lorsque nous serons séparées, je veillerai sur toi et cela quelque soit l'endroit où j'échouerai._**

Un vent froid tomba sur le théâtre et les fit frissonner.

A ce moment là, des ombres descendirent lentement du flanc de la colline qui surplombait le théâtre. Elles avancèrent en silence puis dévalèrent les gradins, piquant l'attention du groupe. Quand soudain, une flèche siffla dans les airs en direction de Sakura et la transperça dans le dos. Frappée par la douleur, elle chancela.

Les ombres disparurent aussitôt.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Sakura à genoux. Affolée, Tomoyo s'agenouilla près d'elle, oubliant sa caméra qui avait glissé de ses mains, tandis que Toya accourait vers eux avec Yué et Kéro.

« - Sakura ? Tu vas bien ! » demanda-t-elle en voyant la flèche bien enfoncée dans l'épaule gauche de son amie.

Le tissu de son péplos était taché de son sang. Elle souffrait mais pourtant, elle réussit à sourire à Tomoyo.

« - Bien sur que ça va... ça m'a juste prise par surprise. »

« - C'est lâche d'attaquer par derrière ! » cria Kyo en sachant que Suan était dans les parages.

Un rire lui répondit.

Puis soudain un vent brutal s'abattit sur le théâtre éteignant les torches et les bougies.

La nuit reprit alors son plein droit sur les lieux.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Suan.

Ils entendirent une longue plainte. C'était la voix de Sakura.

Les prêtresses toujours autour du cercle magique prononcèrent une formule et une fine lumière illumina faiblement la scène.

Ils virent alors Sakura gisant sur le sol et Suan postée derrière elle. Elle brandissait une flèche à la pointe ensanglantée. Elle recula pour laisser les gardiens de la maîtresse des cartes la secourir. Elle ne tenait pas encore à les tuer dans la seconde. Faire durer le plaisir était bien plus drôle.

« - Alors comme ça, elle est encore en vie. Shaolan ? »

Il apparut derrière elle, le visage impassible.

« - Je pensais l'avoir vraiment tuée, répondit-il en regardant le corps évanouie dans les bras de Yué. »

« - T'es un vrai idiot ! s'écria Kyo, furieux. Ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien en voyant Sakura dans cet état ! Tu détestes à ce point la maîtresse des cartes que tu t'es allié avec notre ennemi jusqu'à vouloir nous tuer, nous ! Tes meilleurs amis ! Ce n'est pas le Shaolan qu'on a connu ! Lui au moins, il savait différencier le bien du mal ! »

Kyo s'était avancé vers Shaolan mais celui-ci détendit brusquement sa jambe et toucha Kyo à l'estomac qui recula en arrière près des autres.

« - Et toi ? Avant de me faire la morale, sais-tu différencier le bien du mal ? »

Le regard que lui portait Shaolan était furieux, mais pas de cette fureur vengeresse. Plutôt de cette colère que l'on ressent face aux doutes que l'on devine de la part d'un proche. Le regard des deux garçons se croisèrent une dernière fois avant que Onizuka ne prenne le bras de Kyo et ne recule avec lui vers les prêtresses qui étrangement ne se préoccupaient plus de ce qui se passait autour d'elles.

Les yeux clos, les doigts entrelacés, elles murmuraient une prière qui semblait activer le cercle dont on ressentait la magie.

Kéro prit sa forme de lion ailé et se plaça en bouclier entre le groupe à l'arrière qui commençait la cérémonie et celui constitué de Shaolan et Suan.

Lentement Sakura reprit connaissance. Elle murmura quelques mots à Yué. Il la reposa à terre. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle ressentit la blessure de son épaule se réveiller.

_Pas question que je perde connaissance une seconde fois_, se dit-elle.

Entourée de ses deux gardiens, elle fixa le couple devant elle.

Le regard assassin que Suan lui adressa lui glaça le sang. Cette femme était bien décidée à se débarrasser d'elle.

_Ca ne va pas être aussi facile, ma chère Suan. Tu as provoqué la colère de la maîtresse des cartes et crois-moi je vais te le faire payer au centuple. _

« - Tu crois pouvoir me barrer la route alors que tu n'as plus tes cartes ? Je vais avoir le plaisir de me débarrasser de toi et de tes gardiens, et ensuite j'irai stopper les incantations de tes amis qui ne servent à rien. »

« - Tu vas bientôt retourner dans ton sommeil alors reste tranquille le temps qu'on te prépare ton lit », ironisa Sakura.

« - Tu crois cela ? Tu crois que j'irais dormir sans avoir pu me venger complètement de Phoebe ! Tu rêves ! Shaolan ! Débarrasse-moi de cette prétentieuse ! »

« - Incantation... »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sakura. Il vit sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il savait sacrés et sincères. Ces mots qui le poussaient désormais à agir comme il le ferait, c'est à dire avec détermination et force. Pour pouvoir être digne de ces mots... Pour ne plus jamais la décevoir.

« - Incantation du Feu ! » cria-t-il.

Une gerbe de feu apparut dans sa paume puis s'intensifia. Il orienta la flamme devant lui. Elle se dirigea vers Sakura. Yué et Kéro s'apprêtèrent à servir de bouclier lorsque leur maîtresse les en dissuada.

Etrangement, la flamme au lieu de la percuter de plein fouet, l'entoura puis prit le chemin inverse et fila droit sur Suan et l'emprisonna. Le feu ne la brûlait pas, mais l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste comme un étau puissant.

Ce retournement de situation en étonna plus d'un mis à part Sakura, Onizuka et Kyo qui avait déchiffré les intentions de Shaolan lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

« - On peut savoir qui est la prétentieuse maintenant ? » railla Sakura soulagée.

« - C'est toi, répondit Suan nullement impressionnée par ces lianes de feu. Tu crois sans doute qu'après une première déception, je redonnerai ma confiance à un homme ? Shaolan est comme son ancêtre. Ils sont prévisibles mais ce n'est pas étonnant de leur part puisqu'ils ne savent pas non plus choisir leur catin ! Si c'est ce grimoire que vous voulez, dit-elle en le faisant apparaître dans sa main, il va falloir vous montrer plus malin ! _Esprits du grimoire, je vous invoque et vous conjure ! Génie de lumière, démons des ténèbres ! Que vos pouvoirs ne fassent plus qu'un ! Qu'entre mes mains, ils deviennent miens ! » _

La terre trembla.

Un éclair déchira soudainement le ciel pourtant tranquille de la nuit. Sous les pieds de Suan, un gouffre s'ouvrit et de fortes puissances s'y dégagèrent.

« - _Sitar, Etar et Besanas ! Je commande et vous ordonne ! »_

Le feu qui enserrait les bras de Suan s'éteignit. Shaolan tenta à nouveau de la retenir prisonnière, en vain. Son attaque fut subitement arrêtée avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre. La magie qui l'entourait était bien plus puissante que la sienne. Pourtant, il recommença. Mais nouvel échec.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait à aucun résultat. Les attaques qu'il dirigeait contre elle étaient sans cesse repoussées. Le cercle magique qui s'était formé sous ses pieds en était la principale cause. Elle était protégée.

« - Tu ne réussiras jamais tout seul. »

Il se retourna pour voir Sakura qui lui souriait.

« - Tu es blessée », opposa-t-il simplement.

« - Passe-moi les cartes. »

« - Tu rêves. »

« - Shaolan ! »

« - Très bien », concéda-t-il en sortant les cartes de sa poche et en lui tendant.

Elle avança sa main vers la sienne. Il saisit son poignet puis la tira vers elle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« - Je m'excuse pour tout. »

« - On verra ça plus tard, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil tout en saisissant sa clé magique autour de son cou. _Clé pouvoir stellaire, montre-nous ta véritable forme. Moi, Sakura par notre lien te l'ordonne ! Libération ! »_

Sa baguette magique dans les mains, elle brandit alors une carte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Shaolan.

« - Et bien... »

Elle porta un coup d'oeil derrière son dos pour voir que les prêtresses et le groupe constitué de Kyo, Eriol et Toya étaient plongés dans leurs incantations. Tomoyo avait reprit sa caméra qui, miraculeusement, fonctionnait tandis que Onizuka et Meilin jouaient les supporteurs enfiévrés.

_Et dire qu'on risque vraiment nos vies_, songea Sakura en soupirant. _Ça prouve au moins, qu'ils ont confiance en notre victoire._

« - Il faut à tout prix épuiser son corps si on veut avoir une chance de capturer son esprit. Les autres font leur boulot. A nous de faire le nôtre ! Kéro et Yué restez à l'arrière pour les protéger d'éventuelles attaques ! »

« - Mais... »

« - Kéro ! »

« - En ce moment, tu donnes beaucoup d'ordre », fit remarquer le lion.

« - Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle amusée. Bon, on y va ! "Thunder" ! »

Des éclairs jaillirent de la carte de Clow et se dirigèrent vers Suan, mais comme les attaques précédentes de Shaolan, "Thunder" ne réussit pas non plus à toucher sa cible.

« - Une autre idée, mon ange ? » plaisanta Shaolan.

« - Tu crois que c'est le moment, mon ange ? » rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

« - Et si on essayait ensemble ? »

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

« - "Thunder" ! »

« - Incantation du Feu ! »

Les deux attaques se combinèrent et frappèrent Suan et son bouclier invisible de plein fouet.

L'énergie déployée à ce moment là fut d'une telle intensité que l'onde de choc se fit ressentir. Ils furent violemment projetés en arrière.

« - Je vais vous dire ce que je prévoyais depuis le début, dit Suan après son long silence. Nous allons avoir une explication toi et moi, Phoebe ! »

Sakura se releva en touchant sa blessure dans le dos qui lui faisait encore mal.

« - Je te propose quelque chose, Phoebe. »

« - Et quoi ? »

« - Celle qui réussira à éteindre la magie de l'autre en premier remportera le grimoire, Shaolan et la vie. L'autre devra accepter d'être sagement enfermée dans sa stèle pour l'éternité. »

« - Qui me dit que tu te laisseras capturer si je réussis à t'épuiser ? »

« - Je ne te garantirai rien. De toute façon, tu es obligée de te battre contre moi ma chère. Et ce que je veux, c'est un combat entre femmes. Dis à tes amis de ne pas interférer dans notre bataille. »

« - Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Shaolan furieux. Tu crois que je vais te laisser... »

Suan lui envoya un souffle de vent qui le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« - Shaolan, mon cœur, reste sagement dans ton coin le temps que je mette cette catin hors d'état de nuire. Ensuite, tu pourras m'expliquer de quelle façon tu t'es défait de la magie du grimoire. C'est une histoire que j'ai hâte d'entendre de ta bouche. »

« - Je te la raconterai volontiers lorsque tu iras dormir », répliqua-t-il en se relevant.

« - Allez viens, Phoebe, dit Suan. Avance donc vers moi et entre dans ce cercle. Ce sera notre arène et personne ne pourra y interférer. »

« - Sakura, je te préviens ! Je t'interdit d'y aller ! » s'écria Shaolan.

« - C'est mon boulot », répliqua-t-elle.

« - Courage Sakura ! On a confiance en toi ! crièrent Meilin et Tomoyo. »

« - Mais vous êtes pas bien de dire ça ! répliqua Shaolan à l'adresse des supporters. On n'est pas à un match de foot ! »

« - C'est soit ça, soit pleurer dans notre coin, dit Tomoyo. Et ça n'aidera pas Sakura ! »

« - Et puis, on te signale que t'étais dans l'autre camp il y a pas trente minutes », rajouta Meilin.

« - C'est bon ! coupa Sakura. Je vais y aller et vous, tenez-vous prêt pour la suite ! »

Elle tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Elle sourit à Shaolan qui n'en croyait toujours pas les yeux d'assister à la folie de Tomoyo, Meilin et de Sakura.

_C'est ça la solidarité féminine ? On laisse son amie courir vers le danger pendant qu'on la supporte,_ songea-t-il. _Pas question que je reste les bras croisés ! J'ai assez fait de dégâts comme ça !_

« - "Earthy" ! »

La terre se fissura puis une large brèche apparut entre elle et Shaolan, empêchant le jeune homme de la rejoindre.

« - On devait combattre ensemble ! »

« - Oui, admit-t-elle, mais là, c'est un combat qui ne concerne que deux femmes aux coeurs brisés. Si tu me fais suffisamment confiance, alors tout ira bien. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, non ? »

« - Je le sais... Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais… Si je te perds… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? »

Elle entendait les supplications de Shaolan, mais elle avança malgré tout vers Suan. Et enfin, elle traversa le cercle sans un regard derrière elle.

**A suivre….**

**Je vous laisse en vous promettant que la fin est proche, lol. Il reste plus que 2 chapitres et c'est la fin. Donc dans deux semaines vous saurez enfin l'épilogue de cette fic !**

**Sur ce, à dimanche !**


	39. S'avouer ce qui ronge

**Salut ! **

**Je vais être brève pour l'intro, désolée, mais je suis déjà à la bourre moi. Mais merci à Sinkha, BVV, Debbie,** **Kelidril, Princess d'argent ! Je vous envoie pleins de bisous !**

Chapitre 39 : S'avouer ce qui ronge

Elles n'avaient rien de commun ni dans leur physionomie ni dans leur histoire.

L'une était grecque, l'autre chinoise.

L'une se vouait à la protection de sa nature et de son temple, l'autre se destinait à devenir une épouse fidèle et une mère.

L'une redoutait d'être emprisonnée dans les cages dorées de l'amour, l'autre espérait ce sentiment pour se libérer de sa prison faite de chaînes d'or.

Il avait fallu d'une ombre, d'un mauvais jour, d'un désir égoïste pour faire basculer leurs existences. Alors que la vie les avait tenues éloignées l'une de l'autre, le Destin les avaient faites se rejoindre, et cela en utilisant un homme. Un homme qu'elles avaient aimé, qui les avaient déçues puis qu'elles avaient haï... mais au final... amie ou ennemies... elles étaient de simples femmes. Les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes peines, les mêmes blessures.

Pourquoi devaient-elles continuer à se détester, à vouloir à tout prix se détruire alors que les hommes savaient si bien le faire... ? Pourquoi se comporter comme eux alors qu'elles pouvaient s'entre aider pour un avenir meilleur ?

"- Tu ne manques pas de courage", s'avoua Suan.

"- Merci du compliment", répliqua Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mesurèrent du regard, chacune sur le qui-vive.

"- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu Shaolan une seconde fois, confia Suan tristement tout en regardant le jeune homme qui tentait de briser le cercle de magie autour d'elles. Comment t'es-tu prise pour me le voler ? Certainement en usant de tes artifices de catin !"

"- Certainement oui, admit Sakura. Si tu savais à quel point il est facile de s'attacher un homme avec son corps."

"- J'en étais certaine ! Tu es comme Phoebe et comme toutes ces femmes qui..."

"- Tu es vraiment idiote Suan ! Aucune femme ne gardera longtemps un homme avec seulement son corps ! Tu ne comprends toujours rien aux sentiments... C'est ce qui avait manqué à Phoebe avant qu'elle ne rencontre Shaolan. Si ton coeur n'ait pas à l'unisson avec ton partenaire, votre relation ne durera pas. Tu dois accepter les sentiments que Shaolan éprouvait pour Phoebe, accepter le fait que ton amour était à sens unique..."

"- Il ne l'était pas !" hurla-t-elle en envoyant des lianes vers Sakura.

Elle eut le temps d'invoquer la carte "Jump" pour sauter et éviter la charge. Aussitôt, elle utilisa "Fly" pour rester en hauteur.

"- C'est Phoebe qui me l'a volé !"

_"- Cesse de m'insulter et de me traiter de voleuse_ !" cria soudainement Sakura avec une voix autre que la sienne.

"- Phoebe ?"

_"- Je t'écoute depuis des jours et je ne supporte plus tes reproches ! Je n'ai jamais été cette femme que tu décris ! Je n'ai jamais voulu nuire à quiconque ! Si j'avais su que le coeur de Shaolan portait une autre femme, rien ne se serait passé entre nous... Cet amour, je ne l'ai pas voulu ! J'ai essayé de l'ignorer mais je n'ai pas pu ! Mon désir a toujours été de garder mon indépendance et pas de me lier à un homme !"_

"- Tu avais donc un choix ! Moi je n'en ai eu aucun ! J'étais emprisonnée ! J'avais tant d'amour en moi... tant de rêves... Et tout s'est brisé par la faute d'un empereur et de sa cour ! Dis-moi comment effacer tant de regrets, toi qui n'as subi qu'un vol, celui d'un grimoire ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, Phoebe !"

_"- Regarde toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Tu te plais dans ce brouillard, n'est-ce pas ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que les ombres que tu nourries en toi te mènent encore plus vers la folie !"_

"- Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi !"

_"- Les regrets t'étoufferaient-ils ?"_

"- Tristesse, regrets, remords ! J'en ai assez de ces sentiments humains ! Je suis morte ! Je ne devrais plus les ressentir !"

_"- Oui, mais celle dont tu t'es emparée du corps, elle, elle les ressent ! L'homme est ainsi ! Tant que tu vivras, tu éprouveras toutes sortes d'émotions. J'ai cru stupidement que je serais épargnée mais j'ai eu tort... Quelque soit le corps que tu occuperas, tu ressentiras ces sentiments !" _

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !"

_"- Choisis le pardon. C'est le seul moyen de te libérer !"_

"- Pour que tu puisses reposer le coeur en paix ? C'est toi qui veux mon pardon, mais tu ne l'obtiendras jamais !"

Phoebe voulut lui répliquer mais ne put émettre le moindre son. Son corps se figea. Il ne lui obéissait plus. Suan avait réussi à la mobiliser. Elle savait utiliser les pouvoirs du grimoire.

Une force oppressa le corps de Sakura qui chuta inexorablement vers le sol. Heureusement, elle eut le temps d'amortir sa chute à l'aide d'une ses cartes.

**_Pourquoi doit-on se faire du mal, nous qui sommes pourtant semblables, Suan ?_**

Une seule barrière les séparait mais elle refusait de plier.

Pourtant, elles ressentaient la même chose.

Comment combler la distance ?

"- C'est ainsi que tu dois désormais t'adresser à moi, catin ! La tête courbée et à genoux !"

_"- Je ne veux plus être à tes yeux une ennemie ! Nous sommes identiques ! _s'écria-t-elle en se relevant avec peine. _Contrairement aux autres, je vois tes larmes que tu ne montres pas, celles qui glissent sur ton cœur !"_

"- Menteuse ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne vois rien de ce que je suis !"

**_Si. Je sais que tu es perdue au milieu d'un coeur aride, sans savoir où te diriger. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, Suan._**

**_Malgré les blessures, bien que ce ciel noir perdure au dessus de nos têtes, il y a toujours un remède. _**

**_Une main tendue pour vous relever. _**

**_Une main dans ce désert, une voix qui vous appelle, et vous dit d'avancer vers elle... _**

**_Prends ce que je te tends et aidons-nous à sortir de notre prison..._**

**_Moi, j'ai ouvert les yeux, Suan._**

**_Et la lumière est bien plus belle que celle que nous voyions les yeux fermés._**

**_Je vais t'aider à voir ce que j'ai vu grâce à Sakura !_**

**_Ouvre les yeux, Suan ! _**

**_Ouvre-les et vois !_**

**_Et surtout..._**

**_Entends !_**

Soudain l'énergie qui émanait du corps de Sakura s'intensifia brusquement. Stupéfaite, Suan vit la jeune fille se détacher de son emprise et se relever.

Sa force était nettement moins importante que la sienne, et pourtant... Phoebe, Sakura... il n'y avait aucune once d'hostilité de la part de Phoebe. Sa magie était bien plus pure qu'auparavant. Dépourvue de toute haine, elle était apaisante et douce... loin d'être aussi douloureuse et pesante comme celle du grimoire qui aspirait ses forces.

_"- Je te plains"_, réussit-elle à articuler.

"- Tais-toi !" cria Suan furieuse.

_"- Je ne vais pas continuer à te faire la morale. Je t'offre ma lumière mais tu l'ignores. Tu sais la vérité mais tu t'aveugles seule avec tes ombres... La seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi est de te montrer que tu perdras par ton obstination à ne pas écouter l'évidence ! _"Watery" !"

Une vague claqua brusquement au visage de Suan.

_"- C'est pour te rafraîchir les idées_, railla-t-elle. _Ensuite, laisse-moi te réchauffer. _"Firey" !"

Et le feu s'abattit sur Suan qui réussit à dévier les flammes avec un bouclier d'eau.

"- Tu m'ennuies !"

_"- Déjà ?"_

"- Siras, envoie tes lianes et enserre lui la gorge !"

"- "Sword", prononça Sakura. " Fly""

Sa baguette prit la forme d'une épée tandis que des ailes apparaissaient dans son dos. Elle fendit alors sur Suan. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la jeune femme, les lianes se faisaient plus agressives. Mais Sakura réussit tant bien que mal à les sectionner jusqu'à se trouver proche de Suan.

Lorsque Sakura fut à peine à un mètre d'elle, elle brandit son épée et frappa.

La lame frôla la joue de Suan qui déglutit.

Leurs visages étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

Et là, une lumière...

_"- Laisse-moi briser tes chaînes, Suan_, murmura-t-elle à son oreille_. Laisse-moi te guider. Laisse-moi t'apaiser pour m'excuser d'avoir été la source de ton malheur. La vie t'a blessée. Mais baisse ce bouclier qui ne te protègera plus. Je ne suis pas une ennemie. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer le rôle du bien contre le mal. Je suis une femme comme toi. Je comprends tes peines et je connais les combats que tu as dû mener par le passé."_

Une lumière si visible et si étincelante...

_"- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner de t'avoir pris l'amour de Shaolan. Je te demande de prendre ma main pour remonter à la surface. Ce n'est pas une amie qui te parle, ni une soeur mais une autre femme qui désire en aider une autre. Je pourrais te blesser, Suan. Mais, ce serait blesser Jade. Et elle n'a pas mérité de mourir dans les mêmes conditions injustes que nous l'avons été... Est-ce que tu tiens à rester une âme errante toujours assoiffée de vengeance ?" _

Une lumière loin de lui brûler les prunelles...

_"- Je sais ce qu'il t'a manqué. Tu ne demandais qu'une seule chose : qu'on prenne la peine d'écouter tes désirs. Personne ne l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu l'impression que ta parole ne comptait pas et que tu n'étais rien parce que tu étais une femme. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ce monde évolue, Suan. Sakura, Jade et toutes les autres ont appris de nos échecs. Mais elles les feront encore et encore parce que l'amour est ainsi. Mais désormais elles savent imposer leur voix." _

Une lumière si forte qui l'irradie et la réchauffe...

Un souffle...

_"- Ne les entends-tu pas ces voix ?" _

Un murmure...

_"- Certaines sont encore étouffées mais un jour elles seront toutes à l'unisson pour chanter notre chant !" _

Un chant...

_"- Elles chanteront notre liberté, notre indépendance et notre amour ! Je t'en pris Suan, laisse Jade faire les choix qui lui restent à faire. Laissons-les nous représenter... et depuis notre sommeil, nous veillerons sur elles."_

Suan ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait du coin de son oeil.

"- J'ai à peine vécu... Phoebe.

_La mort a frappé à ma porte, je n'ai pas voulu l'inviter mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'avais rien à perdre à part une existence vide... alors je lui ai ouvert mes bras... sans avoir auparavant accepté tous ces regrets..._

"- Je sais, Suan… Mais notre vie n'est plus ici."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Incantation du Feu !"

Sa tentative pour percer complètement la barrière magique qui entourait Sakura et Suan échoua une fois de plus. Pourtant il sentait que le cercle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La magie du grimoire semblait moins forte, preuve en était que ses flammes passaient de plus en plus à travers la barrière. Mais à ce rythme là, il lui faudrait encore une heure pour la détruire complètement. Et il ignorait combien de temps, Sakura tiendrait face à Suan.

_Je peux pas faiblir,_ songea-t-il en invoquant une fois de plus l'esprit du Feu. _Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... Sakura... J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que si tu es parvenue à me tenir tête alors que tout semblait fini pour nous... pour notre histoire... tu sauras tenir tête à n'importe qui._

_Flash Back_

"- Si tu n'es plus certain de m'aimer... alors prends ces cartes et tues-moi."

Sakura s'approchait lentement de lui, sa main tendue devant elle avec les cartes de Clow. Ses larmes coulaient mais elle lui souriait.

Il n'avait jamais pu supporter de voir les autres pleurer part sa faute. Il ne supportait pas de _la_ voir pleurer.

_Ne cède pas ! Elle t'a menti. C'est une trahison que tu ne peux pas lui pardonner._

_Et moi, combien de fois l'ai-je blessée ? Elle m'a toujours pardonné..._

_Pur stratégie de sa part._

_Elle ne se souvenait pas jusqu'à cette nuit... Elle savait que je risquais de lui en vouloir lorsque j'aurais su qui elle était réellement, et pourtant... pourtant, elle s'est donnée à moi... sans rien me dire... sans larmes... toujours avec son éternel sourire... alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle sacrifiait..._

"- Ne me rejette pas, Shaolan."

_Cette phrase... _

_Ne me rejette pas non plus... C'est ce que j'ai répondu._

_Et là, aujourd'hui... ce n'est pas elle qui me rejette mais moi... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi restes-tu devant moi à m'ouvrir les bras comme si j'étais une personne digne de toi ? Pourquoi ?_

"- Moi, je crois en toi, Shaolan."

Avoir confiance en soi quelque soit ses erreurs...

Avoir confiance en ses proches quelque soit leurs erreurs...

_"Ne me pardonne pas encore... Je vais te prouver que je suis digne de ce que tu me donnes... de ce que tu me donneras."_

_"J'ai perdu les cartes et je vais les récupérer en demandant à la maîtresse des cartes de m'affronter. Et que je perde ou pas, une seconde fois, je pourrai ranger mes regrets..."_

Il se souvenait de ses phrases pensées un soir alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à comprendre d'où lui provenait sa force.

Elle…

Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle lui saisit la main puis posa le paquet carte entre sa paume. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour.

Il ressentit une douce chaleur au creux de sa paume qui se propagea lentement dans son corps.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le corps de Sakura se pressa contre le sien.

Il frisonna.

Sa main droite tenait fermement le pommeau de son épée, tandis que la gauche gardait les cartes de Clow.

D'un côté, une envie irrésistible de briser définitivement cette image de maîtresse des cartes, de l'autre, un désir irrésistible d'étreindre fortement celle que son coeur gardait encore en lui.

Il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'éteindre cette haine, qu'il avait pour elle, pour à nouveau l'aimer sans faille et sans doutes, juste avec tendresse.

"- Tue-moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Si c'est la seule façon de tuer ta haine pour moi, fais-le !"

"- Je..."

"- C'est le seul moyen pour te libérer une fois pour toute de ce qui te ronge. Si tu crois encore en nous, tue cette image. Et ainsi nous pourrons continuer notre chemin... à deux, et ça sans aucun nuage au-dessus de nos têtes."

"- Un avenir ? Comment... si tu meurs ?"

Elle sortit une carte, qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas mêler à celles données à Shaolan.

"- Nous sommes deux dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a une Sakura de trop. Fais en sorte qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une... celle que tu aimes," rajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Avait-elle cesser de pleurer ou bien était-ce parce que ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui inondaient son beau visage ?

Un seul regard suffit à propager une chaleur enivrante dans leurs veines et enflammer leur coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Ils se troublaient alors qu'ils étaient déjà habitués l'un à l'autre.

Sakura passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shaolan et posa se tête contre son coeur. Elle percevait les moindres battements comme une douce musique. Elle leva les yeux qui rencontrèrent les siens.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi à s'observer silencieusement.

Sakura déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shaolan. Puis, elle rompit la magie de ce moment, en s'écartant de lui, pour invoquer "Twin".

Deux jeunes filles semblables en tout point lui firent face.

Un miroir.

Le reflet.

Mais son image quand même.

Il ne pouvait pas...

Fais-le, Shaolan ou c'est moi qui déciderait de _me_ tuer. Et ça... ce serait un choc encore plus difficile à surmonter que de t'imaginer me tuer.

Il pointa son épée vers l'une des deux Sakura puis s'approcha lentement d'elle.

L'autre tourna le dos à la scène et s'éloigna.

Les aiguilles du temps reprenaient lentement leur manège circulaire.

Shaolan ne ferma pas les yeux lorsque son épée se figea dans la poitrine de Sakura. Mais malgré toute son assurance, une larme glissa furtivement du coin de son oeil, alors que le corps glissait à ses pieds.

En voyant la doublure de celle qu'il aimait à ses pieds, son coeur cessa de battre. Ce n'était qu'une carte mais il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir commis un véritable crime.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de son épée qui tomba au sol.

Il regarda le paquet de cartes qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

Un étau craqua à ce moment.

Mais il ne se sentait pas plus fort, pas plus différent qu'hier... alors qu'il y a une minute avant qu'elle ne s'en aille…

_Je suis plus fort... mais seulement lorsque tu es là... Sakura._

Il tourna le dos au corps évanouit et s'éloigna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_Fin du flash Back_

"- Il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne ! Sakura ! Incantation du Feu !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sous les yeux ébahis des magiciens et des gardiennes, l'esprit du feu invoqué par Shaolan s'éleva dans les airs puis se dirigea vers le cercle. Il transperça la barrière et des étincelles de feu s'éparpillèrent dans le ciel étoilé.

Ils virent alors Sakura agenouillée, son épée posée à ses côtés, et Suan dans ses bras qui semblait morte.

Le grimoire était ouvert devant elles.

La page vierge gardait quelques gouttes de sang et de larmes, incrustés en son milieu.

_"- Esprits du grimoire ! Entendez la voix de mes gardiennes !"_

L'incantation des douze jeunes femmes se fit d'une seule et même voix dans un grec ancien.

Des ombres glissèrent, sur le sol ébréché, en direction du grimoire, puis y entrèrent. Le grimoire se referma et un sceau apparut soudainement sur la couverture.

Alors à ce moment là, le regard de Sakura croisa celui de Shaolan, ou ce fut plutôt celui de Phoebe qui croisa celui de l'ancêtre.

La fin était proche pour eux.

Enfin le repos de leurs âmes.

Enfin le repos éternel.

Enfin la paix.

Les gardiennes recommencèrent une nouvelle incantation, accompagnées cette fois des magiciens japonais :

_"Esprits du passé_

_consciences__ tourmentées _

_que__ de Némésis, elles soient écartées_

_Soma, Psyché et Noùs, que tout se démêle _

_que__ vos esprits retournent au sommeil_

_endormis__ vous étiez_

_endormis__ vous resterez"_

Les battements de coeur des trois intéressés s'accélérèrent.

Le souffle leur manqua.

Puis ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscient.

**A suivre….**

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre de terminé pour moi, et un chapitre de lu pour vous !**

**On se retrouve donc dimanche prochain avec le final ! Et oui, ma fic va tirer sa révérence la semaine prochaine après de bons et loyaux services rendus à Feylie et aux lecteurs !**

**Je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille soyez-en certain ! Je suis sur une intrigue pour ma prochaine fic de CCS. Et oui, j'ai toujours quelques idées en tête. Mon pauvre Shaolan ne se débarrassera pas de moi comme ça !**

**Shaolan : pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire une fic sur Harry Potter !**

**Feylie : oui, c'est aussi en cours.**

**Draco**** : c'est pas juste ! Moi, je ne voulais pas d'elle ! …. Elle est pire que Voldemort cette Feylie !**

**Shaolan : je te le fais pas dire ! Moi, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai un happy end pour cette fic. T'as vu la façon dont elle a terminé ? On peut tout imaginer avec une fin de chapitre comme ça !**

**Draco**** : je te le fais pas dire… T'as pas de chance, mon pote.**

**Shaolan : c'est toi qui n'as pas de chance, mon cher Serpentard ! Je crois qu'elle te kiffe encore plus que moi.**

**Draco**** : non !**

**Shaolan : si ! Je crois qu'elle veut rejoindre les mangemorts rien que pour être avec ton père, ce décoloré de Lucius, et pour te faire rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort en te faisant aussi mangemort. Et quand Feylie a une idée derrière la tête…**

**Draco**** : elle ne lâche pas l'affaire… je sais !**

**Feylie : ne pleure pas mon p'tit Dracounet (non, je ne suis pas Pansy), je vais te faire un super couple avec Hermione.**

**Draco**** : avec cette sang-de-bourbe ! Jamais ! Tu te crois où, là ! Un Malfoy ne se liera jamais avec une sang-de-bourbe !**

**Feylie : même si je te dis qu'elle risque d'être hyper aguichante dans une robe du 18e siècle ?**

**Draco**** : donne des précisons après on verra.**

**Feylie : on en parle en privée sinon les lecteurs vont tout connaître de mon futur scripte.**

**Draco**** : tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me sauter dessus ?**

**Feylie : Shaolan, est-ce que je suis ce genre de fille ?**

**Shaolan : à ta place, Draco, je laisserais la lumière allumée. Dans le noir, elle sait très bien se diriger…**

**Feylie : ça va dans n'importe quoi là, lol. J'arrête !**

**Donc, à la semaine prochaine chers lecteurs que j'adore !**

**Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires pour la suite **


	40. Une nouvelle fenetre sur l'avenir

Salut !

Bon et bien, je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la fin. Je suis hyper triste à cette idée. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Ce rendez-vous avec vous chaque dimanche, j'en ai pris l'habitude et ça me fait de la peine de vous quitter comme ça…. Pour toujours…

Et non ! Ne rêvez pas ! rire sadik Je vous tiens et je ne vous lâcherai pas ! Avec Feylie, c'est pour la vie ! Lol.

Donc, je vais vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre plus intéressant que mon blabla. Et ensuite, je vous donne rdv à la fin où j'ai décidé de remercier chaque commentateur de cette fic ! Juste un clin d'œil pour vous dire que j'ai été touchée par vos koms !

Et j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, mais faut lire jusqu'à la fin !

**Une dernière chose ! Pour cette dernière, vous allez pouvoir lire les intrusions de Mando (d'est une super copine qui est devenu ma soeurette et un membre actif des SHA) dans ma fic. C'est ce que je fais toujours dans la sienne. Donc, là, c'est de bonne guerre que je lui laisse commenter mes phrases. Mais, vous en faites pas ça ne gâche en rien la lecture, ça la pimente même. Ca vous montre un peu comment on est sur msn quand on discute de nos bad boys, lol.**

**Merci Mando ! j'ai adoré tes commentaires sur ce chapitre. Tu le referas ? Bon, quant à ce qu'il manquait… je l'ai rajouté. Et je suis certaine que ce sera un moment que tous les fans du couple S & S apprécieront, lol. **

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 40 : Une nouvelle fenêtre sur l'avenir

En voyant le corps étendu de leur maîtresse, les deux gardiens volèrent en sa direction. Yué hissa le corps de Sakura et de Jade sur le dos de Kéro, tandis que Toya s'occupait de porter Shaolan sur son dos.

"- Ils sont..."

"-Non, coupa Kaho en prenant, tour à tour, le pouls des trois évanouis. Ils sont simplement évanouis. Ils vont devoir reprendre des forces après que les esprits aient quitté leur corps."

"- T'es certaine qu'on a réussi ?" demanda Kyo inquiet.

"- Nous en serons plus à leur réveil, mais ce que je sais c'est que le grimoire, lui, est enfin scellé", dit-elle en voyant Yué tendre le grimoire à l'une des gardiennes.

"- Ce qui est sûr, remarqua Meilin, C'est que demain les habitants vont s'étonner de voir le théâtre encore plus en ruine. Nos esprits n'ont pas eu la main légère".

Ils posèrent un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Un mini séisme semblait s'être abattu sur le théâtre dont la scène était craquelée.

"- Un seul mot : rentrons !" proclama Onizuka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour commença à pointer et éblouir l'horizon de ses premiers rayons de lumière. Un magnifique dégradé bleu outremer, virant peu à peu au bleu ciel, s'étala fièrement dans le ciel.

Il se redressa contre l'oreiller mais un mal de crâne le fit se recoucher aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux. Quand soudain, une pensée jaillit dans son esprit. Faisant fi de ses maux de tête, il se releva subitement, ouvrit la porte, et dévala les escaliers.

Dans le salon, il découvrit médusé le campement qui s'était installé durant la nuit. Kyo, Toya, Eriol, Yukito et Onizuka dormaient sur les matelas disposés à terre.

"- Où est Sakura !" cria-t-il comme un damné.

Ils émergèrent tous de leur sommeil sous les cris de Shaolan.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça, morveux !" ronchonna Toya.

"- Moi, je me préoccupe de Sakura ! Où est-elle ?"

"- Dans la chambre près de celle où tu dormais", répondit Kyo en se rendormant.

Shaolan tourna le dos aux dormeurs et s'apprêta à remonter à l'étage lorsque une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner.

"- Tu comptes aller voir ma soeur dans cet accoutrement ?" demanda Toya qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Bah quoi mon accoutrement ? répliqua-t-il. Euh… Je cours mettre une chemise et un pantalon, rectifia-t-il après avoir compris ce qui clochait dans son allure."

(**Feylie** : là je vous laisse imaginer notre petit chou adoré en caleçon et torse nu, les cheveux en bataille…. Qui bave devant l'écran ? **Mando** : Feylie , cette scène est à croquer…Slurp…cette image sera gravée à jamais dans mon cœur…bave et lèche son écran)

Shaolan passa dans la chambre et découvrit les vêtements que Kyo avait laissés quelques heures plus tôt à son attention. Il s'habilla à la hâte puis se rendit dans la chambre où reposait Sakura.

(**Mando **: Zut alors ! **Feylie** : tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai voir un spectacle aussi…. Sex ! Non ! Je garde ça pour moi, lol.)

La pièce était calme. On entendait que deux respirations et des ronflements.

Il découvrit Tomoyo assise sur une chaise près du lit. En bonne amie qu'elle était, elle avait veillé Sakura. Il avança et vit Kéro endormi sur l'oreiller près du visage de la maîtresse des cartes.

_Tu sais que je voudrais être à ta place, peluche_, songea-t-il en saisissant le gardien par sa fourrure.

(**Mando** : Ce qu'il est trognon... **Feylie** : Kéro ou Shaolan ?)

"- Hé ! s'exclama Kéro qui se réveilla. Repose-moi le morveux !"

"- Chut ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a deux demoiselles qui dorment ?"

"- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je te préviens, n'imagine pas profiter du sommeil de Sakura pour abuser d'elle."

"- On peut savoir d'où tu tires ça ?"

"- C'est Toya qui m'a dit de garder un oeil sur toi."

"- Je ne suis pas Onizuka."

"- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?"

"- Pour prendre des nouvelles de ma petite amie ? Ca te va comme explication ?"

"- Pas vraiment, mais bon."

"- Elle va bientôt se réveiller ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien, moi !"

Le bruit que faisait Shaolan et Kéro finit pas réveiller Tomoyo.

Shaolan s'excusa.

"- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en s'étirant. Tu viens Kéro ?"

"- Non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, fit le gardien en toisant Shaolan. Je ne peux pas laisser ma pitchoune avec un morveux pareil."

"- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !"

"- Sinon quoi ?"

"- Il m'énerve, ce gardien !"

"- Allez Kéro, je suis certaine qu'il y a des supers pâtisseries à goûter dans la cuisine, dit-elle amusée. Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un les mange sans te laisser un morceau ?"

"- Mais, Sakura... puis, mes gâteaux..."

(**Mando** : Le choix de la mort qui tue pour Kéro...MDR… **Feylie** : c'est comme devoir choisir entre mon chouchou Shao et mon Tigrou Koji. Ca se fait pas !)

"- Fais un choix, peluche", railla Shaolan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Je vais rester là juste pour t'ennuyer !"

"- Hum... vous sentez cette bonne odeur ? demanda Tomoyo en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. C'est un déjeuner de roi qu'on nous prépare. C'est Kyo qui va être ravi lui qui est aussi glouton que Yukito".

(**Mando** : Alalala, quelle technique Tomoyo…Respect. **Feylie** : Total Respect !)

"- Ah, j'avais pas pensé à l'estomac sur patte !"

Ni une ni deux, Kéro passa la porte de la chambre, oubliant son monde pour quelques pâtisseries.

"- Merci, Tomoyo."

"- De rien !"

Et alors que Tomoyo refermait doucement la porte de la chambre, Shaolan s'installa près de Sakura. Il rajusta les draps sur son corps puis la contempla amoureusement.

_Et dire que j'ai failli te perdre_, songea-t-il.

Il réalisait un peu tard ce que les autres tenaient pour évidence. Au lieu d'écouter les voix de son coeur, il avait écouté ses doutes.

Il demeura le reste de la matinée à veiller sur elle. Midi s'était annoncé puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans le moindre battement de cils de Sakura.

Il perdait patience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil s'était presque totalement couché à l'horizon.

La chambre était baignée d'une belle lumière orangée qui passait à travers les rideaux blancs en dentelle.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Heureusement que les visites de ses amis lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ses paupières se refermaient lentement quand soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête.

"- Mère !" s'étonna-t-il.

"- Oui, c'est moi", dit-elle en souriant.

"- Que faites-vous ici ?"

"- Je suis venue féliciter mon fils. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de ton cousin qui m'a appris la nouvelle. J'ai sauté immédiatement dans un avion et me voilà !"

"- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ce voyage. Nous serions rentrés après le réveil de Sakura et de Jade."

"- Oui, mais je tenais à venir. Comment vas-tu ?"

"- J'allais encore m'endormir..."

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

"- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du monde à la course, reprit-il. Mais je ne peux pas dormir. Je veux être là lorsque Sakura se réveillera. Je lui dois tant de choses... et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais payer ma dette envers elle."

Yelan posa un regard attendrissant sur son fils.

(**Mando** : C'est vrai qu'il est chouquette là…un vrai petit amour…. **Feylie** : chouquette est un mot made in SHA. Alors ne reprenez pas l'expresion, lol.)

Elle était fière de lui et encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle prenait conscience de l'énorme poids qu'il supportait depuis l'enfance. Il était aujourd'hui parvenu à s'en défaire.

La seule chose qui apaisait ses angoisses de mère était de savoir que son fils pouvait compter sur ses amis. Elle devait également remercier Sakura. Elle ne doutait ni de la force de caractère ni de la persévérance de la maîtresse des cartes. Il en fallait beaucoup pour supporter Shaolan.

Elle lui sourit puis resserra ses mains autour de celle de son fils.

"- Nous ne savons pas ce que le destin nous réserve, dit-elle. Qui peut se vanter de savoir ce que sera demain ? Si tu trouves un bonheur, quel qu'il soit, sur ton chemin, n'hésite pas : prends-le ! N'attends pas que le temps te le prenne sans crier garde... Si tu aimes sincèrement Sakura et bien fais ce que tu as à faire. Ecoute ton coeur et simplement ton coeur sans te soucier des dires d'autrui. Ta vie t'appartient Shaolan. Désormais, tu n'as aucun compte à rendre à quiconque. Tu es libre de vivre comme tu l'entends. Et si cela signifie refuser de revoir ton clan, et bien je serai de ton côté. Je te soutiendrai."

"- Non, mère. Je ne vais pas tourner le dos à notre clan. Ce serait tourner le dos à mes responsabilités. Je dois rendre compte de mes agissements. Et s'ils souhaitent toujours me garder auprès d'eux et bien je prendrai les rênes du clan avec joie."

"- Tu sais que certains te seront toujours hostiles."

"- Je le sais, dit-il. Je sais que je ne plairai sans doute jamais à certains. Je ne peux rien y faire à part les ignorer. Je ne vais plus passer mon temps à chercher à leur plaire à tout prix. Je vais travailler comme je le dois et se seront mes actions qui leur feront regretter leur jugement vis-à-vis de moi. J'ai perdu. Mais cette défaite, je la ressens comme une victoire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi serein... en fait, c'est bien la première fois que je me sens aussi en paix avec moi-même... Vous aviez dit que vous partageriez toujours mes peines."

"- Oui, et je le ferai encore."

"- Ce n'est plus utile. J'ai trouvé celle capable d'éteindre mes colères et ma tristesse, assura-t-il en posant les yeux sur Sakura. Celle devant qui je ne craindrai jamais de pleurer... Alors, ne vous inquiétez plus, mère. Désormais, je suis un homme dont la parole va devoir être écoutée au sein du conseil."

"- Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Shaolan", dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

"- Merci... maman."

Sa mère ne s'épanchait pas facilement mais là il la voyait abandonner son masque sévère pour pleurer dans les bras de son fils.

"- J'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai prié pour que quelqu'un te sauve et là... c'est plus que je ne m'y attendais. Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi."

"- Mère, vous allez finir par nous noyer avec vos larmes. Vous êtes trop âgée pour jouer les jeunes filles éplorées."

(**Mando** : MDR cette réplique ! Hé la vieille pleure pas t'as plus l'âge ! MDR. **Feylie** : oui, mais mon chouchou le dit à la manière d'un gentleman. C'est un Boss Shaolan !)

"- Vraiment Shaolan tu me fais regretter d'être gentille avec toi. Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires pour contrer ton insolence !"

"- Vous vous y prenez un peu tard, mère."

"- Il y a bien une solution et c'est celle de te couper la langue."

(**Mando** : Ah bah non alors, et après on fait comment pour le roulage de pelle ! Hein ! Moi j'y tiens à cette langue ! MDR je suis en plein délire mandolien….**Feylie** : je vais dire à Koji que tu lui fais des infidélités ! Et puis la langue de Shao, elle m'appartient, alors pas touche, soeurette !)

"- Des menaces physiques…Vous prenez des cours chez Ran, non ?" plaisanta-t-il.

"- En parlant d'elle, tu devrais aller la saluer."

"- Elle est ici !"

"- Oui. Elle a tenu à m'accompagner."

"- Pauvre Kyo..."

"- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'étonna Yelan. Quel enfant ne serait pas ravi de voir sa mère ?"

"- Bah, Kyo."

"- Prendras-tu le dîner avec nous ?"

"- Non, je reste ici."

"- Bien, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. Veille bien cet ange."

Puis elle sortit de la chambre.

_Je la veillerai autant de jours qu'il faudra parce que c'est _mon_ ange_, dit-il en prenant la main de Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"- J'ai dit que vous étiez une mère sans coeur, acariâtre et..."

Ran saisit subitement l'oreille de son fils et tira dessus.

"- Tu oses quitter la Chine sans m'en avertir et ensuite tu profites de ce voyage pour jouer les rebelles ! Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai des raisons de jouer les mères sévères !"

"- C'était pour le bien de ce monde que nous avons dû partir !"

(**Mando **: Bah oui, c'est dur la vie d'un héros : toujours en voyage pour contrer l'ennemi….Alalala…**Feylie** : Oui, mais là l'ennemi, je crois que Kyo ne pourra jamais la contrer. Ran, c'est terrible !)

"- Et c'est pour le bien de ce monde que tu oses me traiter de mère acariâtre ! Attends que je rapporte ces mots à ton père, Kyo ! Je t'assure que tu vas rester un bon moment loin de la civilisation !"

"- Mais mère !"

"- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Tu tenais à jouer les singes, voilà ce que tu as récolté ! Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même !"

Et Kyo riposta au lieu de se taire, et sa mère continua ses reproches.

Les autres décrochèrent très vite de cette dispute entre mère et fils.

"- Et bah ! Elle est pas commode sa mère", murmura Onizuka.

"- Et encore ! Là, elle est relativement dans un bon jour. Elle ne lui a toujours pas tiré la deuxième oreille... ah, si, c'est fait, pouffa Eriol. Je lui avais bien dit que c'était dangereux de provoquer Ran."

"- Oui, mais il a tenu parole, opposa Tomoyo. C'est à nous maintenant."

"- De quoi parlez-vous ?" s'enquit Yukito qui goûtait une autre spécialité grecque.

"- On s'est dit que si on réussissait à s'en sortir, on devrait tous faire quelque chose d'incroyable", répondit Eriol.

"- Et Kyo n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les malins en disant qu'il affronterait sa mère, continua Meilin. C'est fait, mais il le regrette déjà."

"- Tu vas vraiment emménager avec lui ?" demanda Tomoyo.

"- Bien sûr que oui !"

"- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est engagée à faire Sakura ? demanda Onizuka. A m'épouser ?"

"- Heureusement non, répondit Toya. Elle va faire la tête à ce morveux."

"- Mais c'est super ça ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour..."

"- Toi, le yakusa, si tu tentes quoique se soit avec ma soeur, je vais faire en sorte que tu passes ta vie entouré d'esprits et de démons qui ne te laisseront pas en paix."

(**Mando** : Heu ce n'est pas déjà le cas avec onizuka ? Niveau démon et autres trucs du genre, il a pas de chance…ça doit être son carma. **Feylie** : c'est vrai que tu viens de dire… bah, disons qu'il va encore avoir moins de chance qu'il en a.)

"- Toi faire ça..."

"- Je suis capable de tout quand il s'agit de protéger ma soeur d'un pervers, menaça-t-il avec une tête à faire peur. C'est compris alors ? Pas touche à Sakura !"

"- C'est... compris, fré... C'est compris Toya", reprit-il.

"- Ouah ! Onizuka qui trouve son maître ! C'est pas courant !"

"- Kyo, je t'ai dit de m'écouter !"

"- Oui, mère."

Ils s'éclaffèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée de Kyo.

"- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura Eriol à l'oreille de Tomoyo, avant d'aller nous coucher."

"- D'accord", répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire.

"- Et si vous nous racontiez comment vous êtes sortis ensemble ? demanda Onizuka. Bien que moi je sache déjà un peu l'histoire."

"- Et comment, on peut le savoir ?"

"- Je sais tout sur mes élèves. N'oubliez pas que je suis le Great Teacher Onizuka !"

"- Et surtout un curieux de première", marmonna Kyo.

"- Kyo ! Est-ce une manière de parler à ton professeur ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir éduqué ainsi !"

"- Ce n'est rien madame. Je suis habitué de sa part... Kyo ne me respecte pas beaucoup..."

"- Kyo !"

"- Mais vous ne voyiez pas qu'il ment, mère !"

"- Tu oses dire que ton professeur est un menteur ! Je suis désolée, monsieur Onizuka, veuillez excusez cet effronté. Kyo, excuse-toi !"

"- Mais..."

Elle le regarda d'un air menaçant.

Il soupira.

"- Je m'excuse, monsieur Onizuka", marmonna-t-il de mauvais coeur.

"- Comme je suis un bon professeur, je vais accepter tes excuses."

(**Mando** : MDR ! Trop fort Oni ! The great teacher en action ! Il ne se fait pas chier quand même…MDR. **Feylie** : non, c'est un Saint, tu le savais pas ? Manquerait plus qu'il soit canonisé, mdr.)

"- Tu ne vas pas l'emporter au paradis, sale Onizuka", murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

"- J'ai cru t'entendre dire des mots..."

"- Euh, non, mère ! Je ne disais rien !"

(**Mando** : C'était le son du vent vengeur…. **Feylie **: Ran The retour !)

"- Bien, dit-elle. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. Je compte sur vous, monsieur Onizuka pour faire preuve de sévérité envers mon fils. Et toi, Kyo, tu as intérêt à te montrer plus poli sinon..."

"- Oui, mère."

Elle prit son sac à main puis sa veste et sortit en se faisant accompagner par la maîtresse des lieux.

"- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Toya. C'est un phénomène ta mère !"

"- Je sais", dit Kyo en massant ses oreilles rouges.

"- Viens là mon pauvre chéri, dit Meilin. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'énerver."

"- Je sais... mais elle a été gentille pour une fois."

"- C'est le fait de te revoir en vie."

"- Drôle de façon de me dire qu'elle m'aime", bouda-t-il alors que Meilin passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Il remarqua alors que les autres les dévisageaient.

"- Quoi !"

"- Vous allez enfin nous expliquer ce que vous foutez ensemble tous les deux ?"

"- Tu racontes ou je raconte ?" demanda Meilin à Kyo.

"- Moi, je veux entendre ça de la bouche du singe !" s'écria Onizuka.

"- Pourquoi puisque vous savez déjà comment ?"

"- Juste pour t'emmerder !" répliqua-t-il.

"- Est-ce que la justice grecque est plus indulgente en matière de crime ?"

"- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, Kyo !" dit Eriol.

"- D'accord, ronchonna-t-il. Bon vous vous souvenez de la célèbre photo de Sakura et de Shaolan ?"

"- Comment on pourrait l'oublier ? fit Onizuka. Elle a fait le tour du lycée... Et Sakura était si mignonne au saut du lit... ce qui était moins bien, c'était de voir Li profiter d'un tel spectacle... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous agiter comme ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant Eriol, Kyo et Tomoyo lui faire signe de se taire."

"- De quelle photo parlez-vous ?" demanda Toya suspicieux.

(**Mando** : ola, grosse boulette. **Feylie** : Tu l'as dit !)

"- Une photo ? Laquelle ? Il plaisante, pas vrai Onizuka ?"

"- Oui, le singe a raison. Je plaisante. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, frérot."

"- Vous me cachez quelque chose."

"- Mais, non Toya !" intervient Tomoyo.

"- Le Yakusa parlait sérieusement sinon il n'aurait pas eu cette tête déçue. Qu'est-ce que le morveux a fait à Sakura !"

"- Ca !" dit Meilin en tendant son portable devant les yeux de Toya.

Le visage de Toya blêmit puis il se leva de sa chaise et monta les escaliers.

"- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! s'exclama Eriol. Shaolan est mort !"

"- Bah, c'est lui qui voulait savoir."

"- Et alors ? Il ne fallait pas lui montrer. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu te trimballes toujours avec ce cliché ?"

"- C'est pour leur offrir à leur mariage. Ce sera un bon clin d'oeil, non ?"

"- S'il y a mariage, répondit Tomoyo. Car là, je sens qu'on va retrouver Shaolan en miette."

"- Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Meilin. Le grand frère doit se rendre compte que sa petite soeur n'est plus une petite fille. Et puis, ça permettra à Shaolan de s'expliquer avec Toya et de le rassurer sur les sentiments qu'il ressent pour Sakura."

"- Arrivera-t-il à survivre ? C'est la question que nous nous posons tous", dit Kyo.

(**Mando** : Oui moi aussi….sniff…pauvre chou…vais-je devoir le ramasser à la cuillère ? …Hum Mando en pleine réflexion….une cuillère de shaolan…bonne idée ça…ça se lèche ça non ?...MDR. **Feylie **: Je crois qu'avec de la chantilly, c'est encore mieux… une fraise aussi.)

"- Bon et si vous nous racontiez plutôt votre histoire."

(**Mando** : Ouais quoi, on attend nous ! On dévie du sujet là ! **Feylie **: surtout qu'il y a des lecteurs qui attendent cette explication depuis la seconde guerre.)

"- Où j'en étais ? Ah, oui ! Donc, c'était après cette histoire de photo. Je suis allé voir Meilin pour lui dire ce que je pensais de sa blague. J'étais vraiment furieux contre elle mais quand je l'ai vue, elle était vraiment mal. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'elle venait d'avoir la visite de Shaolan. Je sais comment est sa majesté lorsqu'il est en colère alors j'ai eu un peu pitié d'elle."

(**Mando** : Shaolan en colère Bad boys Méga craquant ( . ) …bave **Feylie** : vous aurez remarqué que Mando est très forte en équation. Et oui, c'est une future prof de math. Elle en sait des choses. Moi je croyais que Shaolan en colère Bad boys direct avec Feylie. Comme quoi, je suis vraiment nulle dans c'te matière !)

"- Tu as un coeur, toi le singe ?"

"- Comme tout le monde ! Bref, je sais pas comment ça s'est fait mais je l'ai conduite chez moi et là..."

"- T'as profité de la peine d'une pauvre fille pour abuser d'elle !" s'horrifia Onizuka.

"- Dites pas n'importe quoi !"

"- C'était donc Meilin la fille qui était chez toi, le matin où on est venu te chercher ?" demanda Eriol.

"- Oui. J'avais peur de ce que dirait Shaolan en apprenant ce que j'avais fait... surtout qu'il en voulait encore à Meilin."

"- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais rien nous dire sur ta nouvelle conquête, et je comprends ton comportement lors de la compétition. Je me demandais pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix raccommoder Shaolan et Meilin au point de briser une amitié si longue."

"- T'as essayer de faire ça pour moi, Kyo ?" demanda Meilin.

"- Il le fallait bien. Je voyais bien à quel point tu t'en voulais et à quel point tu souffrais d'être ignorée par ton cousin."

"- Alors, c'est vrai. ! Les singes ont bien un coeur !"

"- Que c'est drôle !"

"- Une parenthèse qui n'a rien à voir, dit Tomoyo. Rien ne vous parait étrange ?"

Ils réfléchirent un instant puis ils frappèrent leur poing dans leur paume.

"- On entend rien !" dirent-ils en chœur.

"- Il ne se passe rien en haut, alors que Shaolan devrait, en ce moment même, être en train de crier à la mort. Là... c'est le silence complet", nota Eriol.

"- Vous croyez que Toya l'a étranglé sans qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son ?" s'enquit Kyo.

"- Que l'âme de Shaolan repose en paix", dit Onizuka.

(**Mando** : MDR….et lui qui s'en fout…**Feylie** : bah, oui ! notre Onizuka a l'esprit pratique. Il sait que si Shao est au paradis, Sakura sera dans son lit. Désolée pour les oreilles chastes… c'est la présence de Mando qui me rend encore plus folle, lol.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle bougea faiblement les doigts et remarqua qu'ils étaient enlacés à d'autres. Elle tourna la tête et vit Shaolan endormi près d'elle. Elle sa cala contre l'oreiller afin de ne pas le réveiller. Mais manque de chance, il rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là.

Brusquement, il l'enlaça si fort qu'il arracha un cri à la jeune fille.

"- Doucement ! Je ne suis pas une poupée !"

"- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ?"

Il semblait réellement peiné, mais cela n'atténua pas la crise de fou rire de Sakura.

"- Arrête de rire pour rien ! Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi !"

"- Je le sais. Pardon."

"- Tu te sens mieux ?"

"- Oui, je suis prête à parcourir le monde à pied ! Mais t'es un amour pour te montrer aussi prévenant."

"- Il le faut bien… Je t'ai fait tellement de mal depuis qu'on se connaît. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter. Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais te promettre de me comporter différemment. Je sais ce que j'ai gagné grâce à toi, et je vais te prouver que j'en suis digne."

"- Je t'ai fait gagner quelques chose, moi ?"

"- Oui, c'est quelque chose que je pensais recevoir en ne faiblissant jamais. Pourtant, je l'ai acquis en perdant contre toi... C'est toi ma force, Sakura. Ce n'est pas à mon clan que je veux plaire mais à toi, c'est pour toi que je veux gagner leur respect, et c'est pour toi que je veux me battre désormais. Si tu es fière de ce que je suis alors je le serai de moi-même. C'est à travers tes yeux que je me regarderai maintenant. Alors trouve-moi toutes les qualités inimaginables et tous les défauts si tu y tiens, mais je saurai que ce sera toujours la vérité… Je tenterai de devenir meilleur pour toi."

"- Non, merci, dit-elle. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Mais juste une chose."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je dois te faire la tête."

"- Rancunière, mon ange ?"

"- Peut-être avec toi, dit-elle en lui pinçant le nez. Et Jade ? Elle va bien ?"

"- Pour le moment, elle ne s'est pas réveillée."

"- Espérons qu'elle se réveillera vite."

"- Toujours aussi gentille envers les autres."

"- Bah oui, on ne change pas ses défauts !"

Ils rirent.

Derrière la porte légèrement entrebâillée, Toya s'adossa contre le mur en souriant. Le morveux n'était pas si mal, après tout. Et puis, il était plus fréquentable que l'autre yakusa décoloré. Mais, il n'était pas question pour lui de l'avouer ni à Sakura ni à son copain.

"- Ils sont adorables, non ?" dit Kaho en sortant de la chambre de Jade.

"- Oui", dit-il.

"- Fais confiance à Shaolan. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Et avec Sakura, je suis persuadé qu'il deviendra un homme digne de son père."

"- S'il la fait pleurer à l'avenir, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de lui."

"- Allez viens, dit-elle. Allons prendre l'air. Jade ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je crois qu'elle aura des choses à se faire pardonner... et cela ne concerne que les jeunes."

"- Dis tout de suite que je suis vieux !"

"- Mais non !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle émergea lentement de son long sommeil.

Douloureux réveil en vérité.

Elle écarta les draps puis s'inspecta.

Elle sortait indemne de sa confrontation avec Sakura mais son moral était au plus bas.

Où était-elle ? Pas chez elle en tout cas, car elle ne reconnaissait aucun meuble de cette chambre. Elle était sûrement encore en Grèce, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'un hôpital.

Bien que ses jambes soient douloureuses, elle décida de se lever. L'un après l'autre, ses pieds se posèrent sur la douce moquette et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Elle entendit alors des voix lui parvenir.

"- La prochaine fois que je me conduirai comme un con, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer au tapis. "

"- Sa majesté nous permet de le frapper, c'est bien ça, plaisanta Kyo. Mais comme la plupart du temps tu te conduis comme un con, je sens que tu ne seras plus reconnaissable dans une semaine."

"- Très drôle, Kyo. Mais je crois qu'en matière de connerie, tu me surpasses."

"- Rectification : je te surpassais avant cette histoire. Maintenant, c'est toi qui détiens la palme d'or."

"- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, coupa Tomoyo. Je ne pensais pas que Jade avait autant de colère en elle pour se laisser complètement envahir par l'esprit de Suan."

"- C'est sur qu'à un fil près, on était tous bons pour l'au-delà."

"- Jade est une fille bien, coupa Meilin. C'est vrai qu'elle ne vous a pas montré ce côté de sa personnalité jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise."

"- Je crois aussi", admit Shaolan.

"Quoi !" s'exclamèrent-ils.

"- Ne me dites pas que Shaolan vient de se montrer compréhensif ?" ironisa Sakura.

"- Pincez-moi, je rêve", ajouta Kyo.

"- C'est un miracle", renchérit Tomoyo.

"- Je crois que tu t'es trompé dans ton exorcisme, Kyo. On n'a pas récupéré le bon Shaolan. Mais vu qu'on gagne au change, on garde la doublure, termina Eriol."

"- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! C'est incroyable que je puisse pardonner les erreurs de Jade ! Vous avez beau rire de moi, je suis prêt à tirer un trait sur cette histoire et à lui tendre la main. Désormais, je donnerai une seconde chance... à ceux qui le méritent, bien entendu."

"- T'es pas croyable, toi !" dit Sakura en mettant son bras autour de son cou.

"- Je change ma manière de voir les choses pour te plaire, mon ange."

"- Quelle déclaration ! Dommage qu'elle ne tienne pas plus d'une semaine", railla Kyo.

"- Tu paries que si !" dit Shaolan en se relevant brusquement, faisant presque tomber Sakura.

"- Je parie quand tu veux !" rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant face.

"- Kyo, Shaolan..."

"- Quoi !" s'écrièrent-ils.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin et Sakura leur indiquèrent les escaliers du doigt, où Jade se tenait immobile avec un sourire forcé dessiné sur les lèvres.

"- Tu vas bien ?" demanda Meilin en accourant vers son amie.

"- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va."

"- Ca se comprend, expliqua Eriol. Des trois, c'est toi qui as perdu tout contrôle de ton corps."

"- Je sais... je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester de toute façon..."

"- Dis pas ça ! Ta famille t'attend, et puis il y a tes amis !"

"- Mon père... comment va-t-il ?"

"- Selon ma mère, répondit Kyo, il est encore en convalescence mais ça va."

"- J'ai eu tellement peur à l'idée d'avoir tué mon père", dit-elle en se lamentant dans les bras de Meilin.

"- On a tous eu peur, mais heureusement tout va bien maintenant", dit Sakura en s'avançant vers Jade.

"- Merci pour tes paroles..."

"- C'était plutôt celles de Phoebe."

"- Tu dois être une grande magicienne pour avoir réussi à contrôler un esprit alors qu'il était autant haineux que les nôtres."

"- Une grande magicienne ? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je sais que j'ai la manie de croire beaucoup trop en moi et en mes amis. Je ne suis pas toute seule, c'est ça qui fait ma force. Pas vrai Tomoyo ?"

"- Oui, tu tires ta force de moi. D'ailleurs faudrait penser à payer pour l'énergie que tu m'as pompée pendant cette bataille. J'étais si épuisée que j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir tenir la caméra."

"- Tu as tout pris ?" demanda Shaolan.

"- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans immortaliser les exploits de ma Sakura."

"- Géniale !" s'exclama-t-il.

"- Qu'est-ce qui est géniale ? Le fait que tu vas pouvoir t'extasier devant la tenue déchirée de Sakura et de son corps dénudée ?"

"- J'ai mon poing qui me démange, Kyo."

"- Désolé, j'ai rien dit."

"- Je voudrais que le conseil voit ça ! dit Shaolan. On va les obliger à revoir leur point de vue et leur organisation !"

"- Vous aurez remarqué, au passage, dit Kyo, que notre Shaolan est toujours d'une nature optimiste. Il croit que parce qu'il veut, il peut. Attitude tout à fait royale, majesté."

BONG !

"- Bon, les choses sont redevenues à peu près ce qu'elles étaient, conclut Eriol. Quant à toi, Jade, ne te fais pas plus de mal pour rien. Malgré ce que tu penses, y 'a toujours quelqu'un autour de toi à qui tu manqueras."

"- Il a raison. Arrête avec tes idées noires et vie ta vie comme Phoebe et Suan le voulaient", dit Sakura avec un clin d'œil.

"- Merci... même si je sais que je mérite pas tout ces sourires."

Un bras s'entoura autour de ses épaules.

"- Vous ne dormiez pas, monsieur ?"

"- Jamais quand je sens qu'une de mes élèves ne va pas bien."

"- Jade n'est pas une de vos élèves", corrigea Kyo.

"- Toutes les lycéennes de ce monde sont mes élèves, alors chut le singe sinon j'appelle ta mère en renfort et crois-moi tu vas en baver."

"- Sale traître !"

"- Tu sais Jade, tu me fais penser à une de mes élèves japonaise... c'est vrai que toi t'as pas menti sur une prétendue agression mais comme toi, elle a fait des choses pas très sympas à ses camarades et à ses profs, en plus. Elle gardait trop de choses en elle et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait à faire. Le jour où elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis et certains adultes, elle est devenue une autre. Tes erreurs, on ne va pas te les renvoyer à la figure. On les a acceptées donc accepte-les. Ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est de te montrer digne de la confiance qu'on t'offre. Une cigarette ?"

"- Vous êtes cinglé comme prof !" s'exclama Kyo.

"- Fais pas la timide, Jade. Allez tire une bouffée."

Elle s'exécuta puis toussa.

"- Tu vois cette fumée ? Et bien ce sont quelques uns de tes démons qui partent au loin. Ceux là, tu ne les garderas plus en toi. Pourtant, d'autres restent encore en toi. Cette fumée là risque de te faire du mal, mais il faudra vivre avec. Mais tant que tu ne te voileras pas la face sur la nature de ces démons, tout ira bien. Et tu mourras en paix avec toi-même."

(**Mando :** Ouah ! La classe oni ! Quelle métaphore poétique… **Feylie** : c'est sur qu'il a ça dans le sang notre Onizuka. Un vrai As.)

"- Onizuka le philosophe a parlé ! C'est quoi la suite de nos aventures, maintenant."

"- On retourne en Chine et direct confrontation avec le conseil ! s'écria Shaolan. Qui est avec moi ?"

Ils se regardèrent.

"- Laissons donc l'imprudent défier les lions tout seul", dit Kyo.

"- J'espère que je suis dans ton testament, Shaolan", ajouta Eriol.

"- Tu vas me manquer, mon Shaolan, continua Sakura, mais je saurai te remplacer."

"- C'est dur de voir un ami partir dans la fleur de l'âge", souligna Tomoyo.

"- Je suis si triste de perdre mon cousin préféré", termina Meilin.

"- Bande de lâcheur !"

Et ils finirent par éclater de rire.

Faussement vexée, Shaolan alla s'adosser contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder, tandis que la conversation virait déjà sur un autre sujet.

(**Feylie** : là Mando t'auras pas eu le temps de commenter ce petit caprice de notre chou, lol.)

Profitant du fait que l'attention ne portait plus sur eux, Sakura rejoignit Shaolan. Elle se plaça à ses côtés, contre le mur.

"- Je croyais que t'étais un homme maintenant."

"- Je le suis !"

"- Et pourquoi tu boudes alors ? Ca fait très gamin", dit-elle amusée.

"- Ca, c'est juste une tactique."

"- Une tactique ? Et pour quoi ?"

"- Juste pour être tranquille dans notre coin", répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Coincée entre le mur et les bras de Shaolan, Sakura comprit très vite les intentions de Shaolan.

(**Feylie** : qui l'aurait pas deviné ? sauf peut-être une certaine personne de notre connaissance. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, Mando ? Conversation d'hier soir avec Eifer à propos d'un certain s---p et de Kyo, lol. C'est une célèbre fille qu'on adore !)

"- Rappelle-moi depuis quand je ne t'ai pas embrassée ?"

"- Ca doit faire un bail, répondit-elle malicieuse. Mais, faut dire que tes lèvres sont si demandées."

(**Feylie** : ouais, la liste est très longue ! y'a déjà Mando qui veut ma first place, lol.)

"- Mais tu sais bien qu'elles n'appartiennent qu'à toi, mon ange", dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

"- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?"

"- Arrête de parler, et viens ici !"

Il déposa tout d'abord ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura, puis passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour entraîner sa langue dans un ballet enivrant.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser.

Shaolan la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle eut l'impression d'être devenue bien plus qu'un objet à contempler. Elle était devenue un objet à posséder.

(**Feylie **: ce qui est bien avec la langue française, c'est qu'on peu jouer avec les mots. C'est génial ! Car on peut voir ceux qui possèdent un esprit vertueux et ceux qui possèdent un esprit trop vicieux, lol.)

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakura. Il se demandait ce que signifiait cet air espiègle lorsque une tape sur son postérieur le fit sursauter.

"- C'était quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il faussement courroucé.

"- Et bien, je viens juste de réaliser le rêve de tes nombreuses fans."

(**Feylie** : et un clin d'œil pour vous chères lectrices, lol.)

"- Me frapper ? C'est ça leur rêve ! Complètement maso les filles !"

"- Non. Leur rêve… ce serait plutôt celui de te toucher", murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

"- C'est aussi le tien ?"

"- Devine", répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"- Hé le morveux ! Ecarte-toi d'un mètre de ma sœur !" s'époumona Toya qui venait de rentrer avec Kaho, faisant dévier l'attention du groupe sur le couple d'amoureux.

"- Et zut ! lâcha Shaolan déçu. Et dire que j'avais une superbe image dans ma tête."

"- En fait, t'es bien un pervers", dit-elle en riant.

"- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est toi qui es trop… !"

"- J'ai dit quoi le morveux ?"

A contre cœur, Shaolan s'écarta de Sakura.

"- N'oublie pas ce que tu viens de me dire, Sakura."

"- Et toi, oublie un peu cette image, rétorqua-t-elle. Sinon tu vas finir par ressembler à Onizuka."

"- Je te promets rien."

Elle lui sourit puis le tira par le bras afin qu'ils aillent rejoindre les autres au milieu du salon.

(**Feylie** : alors, elle te plait cette scène ma Mando ? Quant à savoir ce que pensais notre chou d'amour, on va lui laisser cette image, il vaut mieux, lol. Le baiser t'es dédicacé, Mando !)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le salon des Li était bien calme en cet après-midi et ce malgré la présence des quatre soeurs turbulentes de Shaolan.

Ils attendaient tous que la séance tenue dans la grande salle de la maison prenne fin. En ce moment même, Shaolan était devant le conseil pour répondre de ses agissements. Et cela n'allait pas être facile pour lui d'autant plus qu'il avait imposé la présence de sa mère et de Sakura accompagnée de ses deux gardiens, ce qui était inhabituel pour ce conseil où seul siégeaient les hommes.

Pour le moment, rien ne filtrait. Et l'appréhension gagnait la troupe au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Que risquait Shaolan au juste ? Perdre son futur statut de chef de clan et donc sa place au sein du conseil alors qu'il s'était tant battu pour l'obtenir ? Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus était la façon dont le conseil considérerait la maîtresse des cartes.

"- Vous croyiez que le conseil peut reprendre les cartes à Sakura ?" demanda Tomoyo.

"- Je ne sais pas, répondit Eriol. Les cartes appartiennent à celui ou celle qui a été accepté par les gardiens. Kéro et Yué sont attachés à leur maîtresse. Et puis, la magie de Sakura est à un tel niveau que je ne vois aucun membre du conseil capable de contrôler les cartes. Il serait plus logique que Sakura ait une place parmi le conseil mais une femme à l'intérieur de ce cercle d'homme... cela ne s'est jamais fait et ne se fera jamais."

"- Nous verrons bien", dit Tomoyo en prenant la main de Eriol dans la sienne et en lui souriant.

Ce simple sourire n'en était pas un. Il était emprunt d'amour. Cet amour qu'il nourrissait pour elle et qu'elle ressentait également pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il pris autant de temps pour lui déclarer sa flamme alors qu'il aurait fallu de quelques mots pour clarifier leur situation ?

(**Mando** : Bah ça c'est les mecs…on ne les refera pas… **Feylie** : et surtout, c'est Feylie qui voulait boucler vite cette parenthèse. J'ai pas eu le temps de bien approfondir leur relation… désolée.)

Tomoyo se blottit dans ses bras et il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Vous venez de voir ce qui s'est réellement passé en Grèce ! Si Suan a été délivrée ce n'est pas uniquement par la force. Vous devez comprendre que ce conseil a besoin de deux sortes de voix : une intransigeante, et l'autre plus clémente. Si Suan avait pu trouver une telle personne autrefois, nos ancêtres n'auraient pas eu à la sacrifier aussi froidement. Nous aurions évité les événements de ces derniers jours ! Les femmes sont l'avenir de ce conseil et vous devrez l'accepter !"

(**Mando** : Yes ! GIRL POWER ! Vas -y mon chou ! **Feylie** : yes ! il est avec nous ! C'est notre Sauveur ! Vive Shao !)

Attablés autour de la longue table, les hommes gardèrent le silence devant la déclaration de Shaolan. La présence de la maîtresse des cartes, de Shaolan et de Jade, leur renvoyait leurs échecs en pleine figure. Ils avaient été impuissants face à ces esprits. Et ceux qui avaient pu les sauver avaient été des gardiennes grecques et des enfants à peine arrivés à l'âge d'adultes. Ces derniers avaient eu le recul suffisant pour braver le danger et ils avaient eu la confiance nécessaire en eux.

Et eux, les adultes... Ils avaient persévéré dans leur décision de sacrifier des enfants pour leur avenir.

Le doyen, qui s'en voulait encore plus que les autres, observa la jeune fille entourée de Yué et de Shaolan, tandis que le second gardien était assis sur la table en face de sa maîtresse comme s'il désirait la protéger de tout ennemi potentiel.

_Les idées ancestrales de ce conseil ne valent plus,_ songea-t-il. _Il est temps que la nouvelle génération prenne le flambeau, celle qui a refermé enfin le livre de nos débâcles._

"- Maîtresse des cartes !"

"- Oui ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit enfin et douze hommes sortirent avec dans le coeur la sensation d'avoir fait pour le mieux pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent, la troupe entra dans la salle. Ils découvrirent Shaolan, assis sur sa chaise avec un regard étrangement vide, tout comme celui de Sakura.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Tomoyo à Kéro qui essayait de sortir sa maîtresse de sa torpeur.

"- Je crois que la nouvelle les a légèrement traumatisé", répondit Yué.

"- Quelle est cette nouvelle, ma tante ?" demanda Eriol à Yelan qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

Elle se retourna puis sans un mot sortit de la pièce en entraînant ses filles avec elle.

"- Ca ne me rassure pas", dit Eriol en passant sa main devant les yeux toujours inexpressifs de Shaolan.

"- Faut essayer la tactique made in Kyo", dit le jeune homme.

"- Et elle consiste en quoi ta tactique ?" s'amusa Tomoyo.

"- A ça !"

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Shaolan.

"- Shaolan, y'a Onizuka qui essaie de prendre les mensurations de ta copine. Là, il a la main sur un de ses..."

"- Quoi ! s'écria Shaolan en bondissant de sa chaise. Onizuka t'es un homme mort !"

(**Mando** : MDR…Bad boy Shaolan toujours aux aguets. **Feylie** : surtout quand il s'agit de protéger la vertu de son ange.)

Il regarda en direction de Sakura qui venait de reprendre ses esprits sous le cri de Shaolan.

"- Où est le pervers !"

"- Il vient juste de partir", mentit Kyo.

"- Il va me le payer !"

"- C'était une blague, intervient Eriol. C'est Kyo qui joue avec tes émotions."

"- C'est donc toi que je vais tuer", assura-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Kyo.

"- Du calme, mon pote !"

"- On peut savoir ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état ?" demanda Meilin.

"- Le conseil est dissout", répondit Sakura.

"- Quoi ! Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Kyo. _Le_ symbole de nos clans, dissout comme ça ! C'est pas possible !"

"- Si, renchérit Shaolan. Le doyen s'est retiré, mais aucun des autres membres n'a voulu de sa succession... voilà pourquoi il a été dissout."

"- Ça fait un choc !"

"- Par contre, on a une autre nouvelle..."

"- Laquelle ?"

"- C'est à nous de redonner un nouveau souffle à nos clans, dit Shaolan. Le livre de Clow sera désormais notre guide, la maîtresse des cartes sera notre gardienne, et sa magie notre protection. Á nous de faire en sorte que les voix de tous et de toutes soient prises en compte au sein de ce nouveau conseil."

"- Le poids des anciens nous revient mais je suis persuadé qu'on s'en tirera, et vous savez pourquoi ?" demanda Kyo.

"- Non, pourquoi ?" s'enquit Sakura.

"- Parce qu'on a le GTO avec nous !"

"- Et il est où en ce moment, Onizuka ?" demanda Shaolan.

"- D'habitude, il est toujours dans nos pattes", nota Meilin.

"- Cherchez sous les fauteuils ou encore mieux sur le toit de la maison !" proposa Eriol.

Mais ils eurent beau chercher leur professeur, celui-ci resta introuvable.

Mais alors qu'ils levaient les yeux au ciel, ils virent un avion s'éloigner tel un oiseau. Rien ne leur prouvait que le GTO soit reparti dans son pays, mais à ce moment là, ils eurent tous un pincement au coeur.

(**Mando** : Ouin…sniff…il est parti sans dire au revoir, mais quel départ ! Tout dans la classe ce mec…un vrai James Bond. **Feylie** : t'as vu ça ! Non, vraiment Onizuka est un vrai mec ! Il sait séduire et quitter avec grâce, lol.)

"- Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kyo avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

"- Je crois que oui", répondit Tomoyo.

"- L'année scolaire n'est même pas finie", dit Meilin.

"- Il est comme un ange, dit Sakura. Dès que sa mission est terminée, il tire sa révérence avec sobriété."

"- S'il croit qu'il va me filer entre les pattes après t'avoir touchée !" s'écria Shaolan.

"- Puisqu'on te dit que Kyo blaguait !" intervient Eriol.

"- C'est décidé ! Je réserve nos billets pour les vacances d'été ! Direction le Japon ! Tu entends, Onizuka ! Je vais avoir ma revanche dans deux mois !" cria Shaolan comme s'il espérait être entendu par le GTO.

Mais ce cri même s'il n'atteignit pas les oreilles de Onizuka, fut entendu par son coeur.

Installé dans son siège, Onizuka regarda par le hublot.

"- Ils vont vous manquer, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kaho.

"- J'essaie toujours de ne pas m'attacher à mes élèves...mais je peux pas. Ils apprennent et évoluent avec vous et ensuite vous devez les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes."

"- Vous parlez comme un parent.

(**Mando** : Un vrai papa poule, oui ! **Feylie** : on dirait bien.)

"- On dirait bien. J'ai connu des gamins et je quitte des individus devenus presque adultes. Et moi dans tout ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Finalement, un prof ça donne beaucoup plus que des leçons, ça donne aussi un peu de son coeur."

(**Mando** : Je suis d'accord, mais les élèves s'en foutent royalement… ceci était un communiqué de l'éducation national…MDR. **Feylie** : c'est la future prof qui parle, lol.)

"- Ils ne vous oublieront pas, monsieur Onizuka. Je suis persuadée qu'en ce moment même Shaolan doit préparer votre prochaine confrontation, Kyo doit réfléchir à des blagues pour vous ridiculiser et tout cela sous le regard abattu de Eriol et des filles. Vous avez été un bon professeur !"

"- Maintenant que ma mission est terminée, vous pouvez me dire à quoi il ressemble ce chant des déesses ?"

"- C'est un chant imperceptible."

"- C'est de la publicité mensongère alors !"

"- Oui", dit-elle amusée.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir pour oublier son manque de cigarette.

_Ce chant, monsieur Onizuka vous et les hommes vous ne l'entendrez jamais, _songea Kaho en observant le dormeur à ses côtés. _C'est un cri provenant des coeurs des jeunes filles. Une mélodie mariant leur amour, leur souffrance et leurs espoirs. Ce chant est notre lien, c'est le fil qui relie toutes les déesses qui croient en leur dieu. Et Sakura et ses amies ont tout à fait réussi à le chanter sans faute, mais en y apportant un nouveau souffle, celui de la liberté d'être une femme._

**The End**

J'ai du mal à vous quitter, chers lecteurs. "The End" c'est une fin trop terriblement triste, snif !

Comme il se doit (l'éducation des parents) je vais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires tout au long de cette fic (les autres aussi je vous oublie pas !). Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien qui m'a vraiment aidée lorsque j'allais pas trop bien et surtout quand j'étais pas motivée pour écrire. Merci à :

Debbie, Sammy, Lyls, Sinkha, Juju black, Moune, Akarum, Noami, LaOuf, Ewiny, Saoryathena, Shousetsu, petitraziel, Vaasa, Laumie,steph, Nariele, babydoll, Mizuki, Angel of seven dreams, Aidya, My-skin, Lunacy Glow, TheTourist, Katz, Lune de Vénus, jully, IthilIsilwen, Princesse d'argent, la damnee, NIPONLOVER, Archangel.gaia, moi, Kelidril, Bvv !

Et une spéciale dédicace pour les persos quand même, lol ! En particulier à mon chouchou Shaolan qui en a vu de toutes les couleurs ! Que je me suis marrée à te voir galérer au fil de l'histoire rire sadik. J'ai hâte que tu vois la prochaine fic !

Donc, voilà ! Finish !

Maintenant, allez donc lire ma nouvelle fic CCS : "**La prophétie du Dragon rouge**". Je vous préviens : ça n'a rien à voir avec l'univers tout rose de CCS. Là, c'est plus... Mando aide-moi toi qui as lu... je dirai... un peu sombre et surtout totalement Feylie ! Alors si vous voulez jouez avec vos émotions, venez lire la fic !

Sinon, essayez une fic historique avec "**Mésalliance**" dans la catégorie Harry Potter.

Ou bien de l'humour noir avec GTO et son "**Bon baiser de la Mort"**

Bref, trois nouvelles fics pour tous les goûts ! Alors ne boudez pas votre plaisir et tentez l'aventure avec Feylie !

Bye.


End file.
